Redemption I & II
by VampiruLover
Summary: A different tale of what could have happened following the aftermath at Malfoy Manor. The trio has been broken, new players have entered the game. Will all survive? Who will be taken? What will be given? What is a happily ever after if not a struggle to find the light in the darkest of times? The road to redemption is paved in blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Need to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl."

Hermione felt her entire body turn cold. Her breath barely passed her parted lips. She didn't dare look away from the obviously insane witch in front of her, Bellatrix's eyes more wild than her black hair, struck deep inside at a carnal fear. The fear, the understanding, that there was a very high possibility that she wasn't going to see another sunrise.

Draco couldn't help but flinch when Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair ripping her head sideways. His classmate did her best to stay on her feet but a sharp jab of his aunts wand in her side sent her collapsing down to her side. Her scream tore through him like nothing he'd ever felt before. It hurt, it actually hurt.

"What else did you take from my vault!?" Bellatrix's voice was at least three octaves above shrill as she dragged the teen towards the center of the room. To her credit, the mudblood actually tried to fight back. Clawing at his aunt's hand in a vain attempt to be released.

Bellatrix sneered at the very idea of being touched by such a filthy creature and promptly kicked out her heeled boot at the side of Hermione's knee knocking her swiftly down onto her hip. Bellatrix pointed her wand into her throat and hissed another curse.

Hermione choked on the air that attempted to invade her lungs. She couldn't even gather enough to scream. Though the pain was more than immense. Her eyes went wide as she gaped like a fish, trying once more to swear to her innocence. The only thing she was able to produce was an odd choking sound as her body jerked under the curse's effect.

Draco grew more uncomfortable, slowly moving behind a chair beside the fireplace as if by some miracle it would protect him from what he was witnessing. He jumped when Bellatrix released Granger's hair sending her to her hands and knees before the witch.

"Well!?"

"We...we...di-dn't take... anything..." Hermione spoke in between desperate gasps for air. Her eyes turning up just in time to see Bellatrix's boot come down hard on her back. Hermione could do nothing more than turn her head to spare her nose. Her body fell down hard against the stone floor. Her hips and legs slowly lowering down after her chest had already hit hard enough to feel something on the inside pop.

"Please..." Tears of pain and shame filled her throat and ran down her face mixing with the hair that shielded from view. "I... didn't take anything!"

"I don't believe you." Bellatrix snarled and used her boot to roll the crying girl over. Her hand reached for her belt pulling out an old cursed blade. "Let's see just how filthy your blood is, that should loosen your tongue!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to kick out as the clearly insane witch made to step over her. The curse came quicker this time and she let out a scream that surely could be heard at the ends of the earth.

Draco recoiled and turned his head away from her horribly twisted frame. His eyes catching his father's thousand yard stare and his mother's shameful gaze.

"Pl-lease!" Hermione's plea was barely heard over the echo inside the room and Bellatrix merely laughed as she lowered herself down over the teen. She pressed her knee down over the hand that had fallen out to the side grinning darkly as she pushed the knife through the fabric of her sleeve.

"I think it's time to remind you just who you're dealing with here _mudblood_."

Hermione gritted her teeth as a hand pressed her skull hard into the floor. Her entire body felt as though it were slowly burning from the inside out. Though her mind felt numb, almost blank. She tried to think of anything, anything at all that would appease the insanity before her. It was like trying to swim through pudding. Everything thick and foggy.

Draco jolted as Granger's eyes turned up from the floor into his own. A strong feeling of complete and total surrender to the idea of death washed over him. Inside, he pleaded for her to say anything, anything at all so he wouldn't have the nightmare of her death ever present in his waking memory. His heart felt at least a thousand kilometers too fast and his body a hundred stone too heavy.

He couldn't have looked away even though he desperately wanted to. Ambivalently her eyes closed on reflex to the pain that was no doubt clouding her mind, another piercing scream shooting straight from her lips through his chest.

oOOo

Severus walked the dingy streets keeping his head low and his hood high. The rain was dismal, making the normally crowded streets barren aside from two deatheaters set to patrol the little hovel. He didn't have to worry much about them as his place in the inner circle had been assured by a deed he had most certainly never wanted to carry out. Even still, it had awarded him some privilege, such as being able to leave the school over the Easter Holiday.

Normally, he would have never left its safety knowing that Potter and his little gang of renegades were still running about but news through the grapevine had told him that they had nearly been captured. Dumbledore had begged for him to see to their health but hadn't given him a place to begin searching. So, like the good little pawn he was, he had started with the most ill-conceived place to begin.

Severus knew how the kids who had locked themselves away in the room of requirement were getting in and out, though he had feigned his ignorance over the topic. He knew that it was a logical place to start. If nothing else, he'd have eliminated one possibility of a thousand on his fools' errand.

Just as he was about to make his way down the narrow street his eyes caught a flash of something metal in the small alley between two burnt out buildings. He followed the glimmer and instantly came to a shocked halt.

It couldn't have been, no surely the rain was casting tricks of light. With a glance in either direction to confirm that he was truly alone; he stepped into the small space. His jaw went tight as he bent down on one knee next to a series of sacks that held who knew what.

The smell of their compost inside nearly kept him at bay. He stayed his focus on the metal that had caught his eye before his eyes flicked to the sacks that looked to have been disturbed from their previously stacked manner.

With another glance behind and a charm to make sure he was unseen; he took hold of the end of the metal that just barely peeked out from beneath the refuge. He felt his heart skip when a small hand with thin fingers came out with it. The beds of their nails blue and caked in something reddish brown, not holding on but rather dragged along by the pressure.

His eyes turned following the presumed path of the arm and moved back to his feet with the sword of Gryffindor. He easily stowed the blade into his enlarged inner cloak pocket before leaning over the topmost bag. He held his breath and lifted it away.

His blood ran cold as he looked down into the bloodied face of a girl no older than 19, or rather, what was left of her. Her clothes were torn to shreds all along the left side, as though she'd been tossed through a wheat thrasher. Her face was painted red thanks to the large gash at the crown of her head.

He watched, transfixed, as a large bead of blood ran down into the valley of her nose mixing with another large gash along her cheek before rolling down her jaw into the hole left in her throat that overflowed like an overturned bottle of wine with each slow pulse of what was left of her heart.

Her entire body was soaked with rain and life-essence. His eyes turned down, swallowing thickly at the left side of her body's deep cuts, one particularly deep near her rib, allowed just the faintest white of bone to show through. The blood that still attempted to flow from her barely beating heart stained her clothes from the top of her head down to her trainers.

Severus' lip curled up in disbelief that anyone could possibly be still alive after all her body had gone through. She appeared to have been splinched and cut simultaneously. His brain slowly supplied the name of which he didn't want to admit to knowing.

He leaned back down onto his knee, his fingers trembling with trepidation as pointed his wand towards her throat. He swallowed his fear down, raising the tip to cast the spell to check for any life sign when the bottom of her lashes fluttered every so slightly.

Snape held his breath as he watched her eyes struggle to open. They made it barely 2 millimeters before coming to a stop. His own head tilted down to try and see into them. What stared back at him was worse than the condition he'd found her body in. A deep hopelessness flooded through his entire being as her deep chocolate eyes stared directly into his soul. The right side of her body gave a small jerk as she tried to take a breath, a deep gurgling noise coming from the blood collecting in her chest.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was barely a whisper, mindful that he was still very much in the open. His eyes narrowed as hers seemed to widen marginally to his voice. "Miss Granger, can you hear me?" Another deep choking sound was his response and he turned his head down to look at her chest. Only the right side was moving with its pitiful excuse for breath and he could make out a small bubble near one of the deepest gashes on her rib.

Severus gritted his teeth, wasting precious seconds on what to do. He couldn't leave her there to be found. That much was certain. His eyes lowered down, the horrid gurgling noise rattling the inside of his skull. It was faint, barely over the sound of rain falling around them.

oOo

"Agh!" Ron's scream cut off abruptly as he landed face first into the sandy earth. His body gave a heavy shudder before he managed to turn his head to spit up the sand that had filled his open mouth. His fall having been broken by the tree limbs that he'd crashed through on his way down to earth.

"Hermione? Harry?" Ron weakly pushed himself up to his hands and knees. His shirt had been torn to ribbons and fell down around him as he tried to keep his stomach from churning.

He could make out a faint sound off in the distance and tried to crawl his way through the tree line out into the sandy grassland in front of him. His back pulsed as he dragged himself through the sand, his vision tilting on its end.

"Hermione...?"

His head fell down into the dirt as he tried to listen. He was sure she'd just been in his arms, her shaking body held tight to his chest. Her agonizing screams followed him into unconsciousness.

oOo

Luna hurried down the small hill that led to the beach, she could see Harry clearly but neither Ron nor Hermione was with him. His back was towards her, hunched over something too small for her to see.

"Harry?" Her voice carried over the wind, "Harry?"

"He's dead..."

Luna rounded the older boy's shoulder her eyes going soft to the sight before her. Her heart went out to him and she reached down gently closing Dobby's eyes. She said nothing more, simply wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

oOo

Severus hissed as his feet landed a bit harder than normal from the portkey. The girl in his arms adding to his normal weight. He shifted his hold trying not to put too much thought into it and moved towards the door leading to his rooms.

With a small push of his foot to open the door, he managed to carry his burden into the brightly lit room and over to the bed. He took the utmost care as he laid her down, taking the time to untangle the mass of wet hair from his arm.

He'd managed a few spells to slow the bleeding and keep her heart steady but now it was time for the real work. Her eyes had remained open but he knew she wasn't presently with him. His eyes ran down the length of her body before he taking to the task of fixing the side of her chest that wasn't rising and falling. The wet gurgling noise had ceased but it had been replaced by an odd popping sound from the back of her throat and a steady stream of blood bubbling over the edge of her parted lips.

He turned away towards his potions cabinet searching quickly for the one potion he didn't carry with him. Essence of Dittany. He'd given her a blood replenishing potion and a pain relieving potion to help get her through the move, he had nearly lost his nerve when he'd found that her tongue had been partially removed. He'd stopped most of the bleeding but hadn't there was no telling how much of the blood she'd swallowed. Now he had to deal with the wounds that were causing most of the problem.

Finding the small clear bottle, he turned back to his new charge. His own prudence notwithstanding he unwillingly banished away what was left of her outer clothes, leaving her in what was left of her undershirt and knickers. His eyes didn't wander as he knelt down beside the bed, clearing away the blood that continued to ooze slowly with each slow heartbeat. His fingers lightly touched along the outer edge of the cut along her ribs before he pressed his wand tip into the space between. A small twist and a whispered spell started a small stream of blood that followed the tip of his wand. He shifted and sent the fluid down onto the floor before turning his eyes back to her chest.

Her breathing hitched for a long moment before both sides of her chest started to rise. At its peak, Severus canceled the spell and used the dropper on the bottle to place just a small enough amount over the hole that had been in her lung.

As the muscle and skin started to knit back together he cast a glance at her face only to find that she still wasn't with him. He pursed his lips and pushed the remains of her undershirt out of his way setting to work on closing all the less significant wounds. It was slow, but the potion did its job, neatly closing everything it touched with hardly a mark to show for it.

By the time he had made it down to her legs her body had started to shudder from the loss of blood that had managed to seep down into the bedsheets. He turned away, once more calling three more blood replenishing vials into his hand. He moved back towards her head when her body gave a sudden jerk.

Her eyes that had been cracked, suddenly went wide, her back arching from the bed as her face twisted with pain. It took Severus only a second to realize her body was going into a seizure. An after effect of being under the cruiciatous curse for far too long.

He let out a low curse turning away just as her eyes rolled completely back into her head. The scream he had expected to accompany her torment, however, never came.

When he turned back, his eyes went to her face watching as her mouth opened but did not make any sound aside from rasped broken bids for air. His brow furrowed deeper and when the seizure passed, collapsing her bonelessly back into the bed; he pushed her head to the side taking note of the deep bruise starting to come to the surface around her larynx. With the blood cleared away he could see a rather deep cut to the cartilage protecting her voice box. Thankfully, whatever did the damage missed all vital veins on her thin neck.

Snape let out a heavy breath pulling the stopper from the bottle of his own personal muscle relaxant. Something he created to combat the curses longer effects. He tapped his wand to the rim before leading a small line of the potion through her barely parted lips. He knew she couldn't swallow in her state and did as he had before leading it down into her stomach.

When the last of it left the bottle, he let it fall to the side before moving into sealing the minor cuts that hadn't needed the dittany. With her jumper gone and her arms exposed he started to clear away the rest of the blood that had stained her skin.

As he came to her left arm he paused, gently taking her wrist in his fingers. Turning her forearm gingerly, his eyes narrowed at the cursed engraving left upon her skin. The blood still bubbled to the surface held open by the blade's lingering magic. The words left behind churned his stomach and he forced himself to look away.

His eyes closed tight as his own experience with the word hit him full force like a baseball to the back of the skull. His grip tightened and it wasn't until the small bone of her thin wrist popped in his hand, did he realize what he'd done.

oOo

"That's it, easy now."

"Where's Hermione? She was with us, I had her... I had her in my arms..." Ron was rambling, barely able to make a clear enough thought. Simply repeating his words over and over. Bill had found him on the very edge of the property passed out in his own sick. By the time they got him and Harry inside the redhead had come round again.

"Fleur is out looking for her now, we found you a good ways away from Harry... we're going to keep looking but right now I need you to lay down so I can take a look at your back."

Ron repeated his mantra but did as he was told, lying face down on the soft couch. His eyes turned to Harry who looked nothing but haunted, his shirt stained with blood that didn't appear to be his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus ran a tired hand down his face. He had done all he could for the girl in his care. Leaving her in his own chambers to try and recover all that was lost.

His eyes bored holes into the large ornate headmaster's desk. He could feel the weight of those who had come before him bearing down on him silently from above. Their eyes saying so much more than words ever could.

Severus raised his head as the fire in the fireplace turned green and pursed his lips. Moving to his feet he came around to find his Godson's head looking up through the flames.

"You're still there."

"Some of us, don't get holidays."

"I need to talk to you."

"Come through." Severus could tell by the boy's voice that something was amiss. He raised the gate that kept unwanted guests from just appearing and took the few steps back around his desk. He leaned back in the chair watching the blond step through, dusting himself off. Severus could see from where he was that the boy was barely holding himself together.

"Speak." His voice didn't offer any comfort.

Draco looked down at his hands for a long moment trying to quell the trembling that still ran through him. He had to be strong, though truthfully, he was terrified.

"I need you...I need you to remove a memory..." His face twitched at his wavering voice, his brow growing tight as he tried to pull what was left of his resolve to the surface.

"Why?" Severus kept his tone level but he was already digging into the surface of the boy's mind. His own brow growing darker by the little snippets that he found.

"I can't...I can't sleep...I need to sleep... the dark lord wants me to help him and... and I can't if I can't sleep..." Draco turned himself slowly towards him. His eyes were as dark and haunted as the man to whom he looked up to.

"What is it the dark lord wants of you?"

"I need to find the Lovegood girl... before she is able to get back to her father..." Even as he said it, his stomach churned. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. If he failed, it would be him, not his aunt, at the end of the dark lord's wand.

"I heard there was an escape. She is one of them?" Severus kept his cool, trying to remain as neutral as possible. As much as he had come to be apart of Draco's life in recent years and the oath he had taken to protect him, he couldn't risk his true intentions. The boy was simply too young to carry such a burden.

"Yeah, and the others, all gone..."

"Was Potter truly among them?"

Draco could only nod keeping his eyes turned down. His face twitched with a wide variety of emotions, too many to properly process.

"What memory do you wish to have removed?" Severus came to his feet, moving around the side of the desk. He pulled his wand slowly from his sleeve, turning it in his palm.

Draco closed his eyes turning his head away, he could still hear her. Right there in the back of his mind. Her eyes, the way she looked at him, such pity, such deep pain. Draco clutched the fabric of his shirt trying to push down the rising feeling in his chest but found it just as present as before.

"How do you do this...? How can you just... say nothing?" Draco raised his eyes trying to understand all that was going through him. He'd watched plenty die, even more so now, it never felt right. Nothing in his life felt right anymore.

"I've had many years of practice." Severus took a deep breath standing just a bit straighter, "The memory?"

"They... Bella... Granger-she... she wouldn't listen..." Draco tried to put the memory into some semblance of order but his emotions over the situation clouded any linear thought.

Severus ground his teeth as he waited for the boy to make any semblance of sense. When Draco finally lifted his head Snape lowered his just enough to become level before he raised his wand.

"Legilimens."

 _Red. The entire inside of the boy's mind was coated red. The memory he was trying to push forward was being overshadowed by a horrible scream that most certainly wasn't his own. Snape pressed harder following the sound._

 _The drawing room's purple walls mixed with the red, two overlapping memories pressed together._

 _"It's a fake! A fake!"_

 _Another terrible scream._

 _Snape pressed harder trying to get the blurred images to make sense._

 _"Kill them, kill them all."_

 _Snape felt his master's voice as though it was right beside him. He turned his inner eye watching as Lucious fell to his knees resisting the urge to cry out under the Dark Lord's curse._

 _The sound of small bodies hitting the floor slowly came into focus, falling around a girl lying prone on the floor._

 _The memory was still overlapped but had started to clear. Snape could make out his Godson cowering in the corner while his Aunt forced the girl's mouth open wide. His eyes turned away but his ears met the gurgled cry of pain before the second memory became too disorienting_.

Draco couldn't keep his focus and closed his eyes to drown out another scream, his body trembling. It broke the connection and he could feel Snape's retreat out of his personal space but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. His hands clutched at the hair on his temples as he let out of his noise of distress.

"I cannot help you." Snape's voice was softer but still held that familiar firmness, "Until you can clear your mind, there is nothing that can be done."

oOOo

"I'm sorry...we couldn't find her..." Bill looked down at the two boys with deep sadness. They had searched far and wide into the early hours of the morning, everyone who had been able had joined in the search.

"She must be somewhere..." Harry spoke through his tight throat unable to lift his head from the old floorboards, "She's hurt...possibly unconscious..." Harry ran a hand down his face wiping away the tears that had spilled over his puffy eyes.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight... it's too dark even with all the Lumos spells and locating charms..." Bill shifted his eyes to his brother who had gone very pale and very quiet. "I'm sorry..."

oOo

Severus was beyond exhausted as he pulled one of his button up shirts closed. Buttoning only the two center buttons over the girl who currently occupied his bed.

She was unconscious again, only after having had another seizure that nearly left her blind. He flicked his gaze up to the claw marks she'd left behind on her face before taking a slim wrist into his hand. He hadn't wanted to resort to restraints but it seemed to be the only course left.

He slipped the cushioned band over her hand pulling the belt tight. Her range of motion would be restricted to only a foot off the bed and would hopefully prevent her from doing any more damage to herself. He leaned over checking the mate before moving down to her ankles.

He'd pulled the blanket down to the end of the bed out of his way so as to check her bandages. Presently, she didn't have the need for more than the shirt he'd added. He'd stripped away all of her outer clothes leaving her in just her under layer but the bandages he'd put into place more than concealed all that was needed to be covered. His prudence over the situation had beaten his brow but he'd ignored it in favor of making her as healthy as he could in the time he'd had.

With her ankles secured, he pulled the blanket up to just over her stomach leaving it away from her face lest she became entangled. His head pulsed with a headache that had been growing ever since his Godson had returned home, a bottle of dreamless sleep for his troubles.

Snape was a strong man, but even he had to concede to the nightmare-inducing atrocities that his godson had endured. Still, without the memory being clear, he could do nothing to aid him.

With a glance at the potion feed that he'd managed to lead down her nose into her swollen throat, he turned away to transfigure himself a place to rest. The potion he was giving her at present was actually a slow-acting poison if taken in high amounts. In low amounts, it helped force the body into rest and helped, paradoxically, to aid in the healing process. He had enough set to continuously flow into her body for at least three hours. Enough for him to rest and try to think of a more permanent solution.

A flick of his wand transformed the bench at the end of the bed into a rather nice lounge. He didn't bother to move it as he would need to be close by when she woke. With a heavy sigh and a curse into the heavens, Snape laid down upon its length and worked on getting his boots untied.

oOo

Late evening had just fallen when Snape had fallen into a proper rest. However, a soft thumping caught his sleep-heavy mind. With great effort he opened his eyes to find the situation much more needing of his attention than previously believed.

Hermione was pulling with all her strength against the binds that held her. Her body had shifted and her head was pressed against the headboard. It shook back and forth, thunking against the aged wood in a manner that was sure to leave a bruise. Her eyes were wild and her mouth was open in a rasping scream around the mouthpiece he'd left in her mouth.

With heavy limbs, Snape moved as quickly as he possibly could; coming to rest his knee on the edge of the bed as he took hold of her head in his hands. Her eyes swiveled round before landing, terrified, on his less than amused face.

"Be still." His eyes immediately noticed the blood running down her nose from where she'd ripped the tube free. The potion that was meant to be helping her rest spilled down into the sheets by the hand that was curled unnaturally by her side.

Her head continued to attempt to move and her legs pushed against the sheets in earnest trying, unsuccessfully, to pull herself away.

"Be still!" His barked order had the desired effect and the girl instantly went still; her eyes widening while trying to gulp in air through her mouth. The mouth piece was affixed and pressed against her cheeks keeping it in place. Snape let out a breath of his own, "Breathe through your nose."

Another strangled series of whimpers curled around his heart. His face relaxed marginally and as his hold followed suit the girl beneath him went quiet. His eyes turned down watching the stuttered rise and fall of her chest.

His finger twitched when a warmth rolled down his knuckles. His eyes rose slowly, heavy with emotions so deep even he was unable to give them a name. Her eyes had turned to his arm, that was bared, his own shirt sleeve rolled up. The dark mark screamed against his pale skin and he hastily pulled the sleeve down and was about to pull away when her face pressed tightly into his palm.

Tears continued to pour down her face, a deeply broken sob muffled at her lips. Snape grimaced before fully removing his hands. A small flick of his thumb released the spell over the mouth guard and he took care in pulling it free.

Hermione tried to lick her lips, that were coated in her spit from trying to push the mouth guard away. Her hands jerking against the cuffs when she tried to touch her face.

Severus frowned and pulled the cuff of his sleeve down gently wiping it away for her. Her eyes rose back to his and he forced himself to look away.

" 'eas...'on-...-ill...m-e..."

Severus turned his head back slowly, his eyes narrowing as he tried to decipher her breathy plea.

"I-I...I...in-n...a-k...a-ee-in-g..." Her words dropped off to sharp gasps for air. Her vein pulsed hard in her neck as her body started to arch up. Her eyes rolled back in her head as another seizure quickly froze what was left in her lungs.

Snape ground his teeth as there was nothing to be done. The potion drip would be impossible to replace when her body was completely locked down. His mind turned as he tried to think of anything that could possibly help aid her through the process.

The straps went tight as Hermione's body tried to fold in on itself. Her entire frame shuddering. Her face was steadily turning an awful shade of purple as her chest didn't expand. Her throat rolled as she swallowed down what little air she could but Snape knew it wouldn't be enough to keep her conscious.

A split decision prompted him to quickly pull open the shirt he had given her. His wand ran down the wraps he had put into place to help her bruised ribs heal. He pulled the broken fabric away and dropped his wand down. Placing his hands along her sides, he pressed over the bruises using his thumbs to try and press the air trapped inside out. His eyes watched her face as she arched into his hold; stretching her body out to allow for the swollen tissue to properly expand.

A series of softly whispered spells aided her further and he finally felt her pressing back into his palms. His brow dipped low as he felt and listened to each and every rattled breath. His mind searching for the cause. Her lips and face were starting to turn back to a fleshy pink but her eyes had already rolled closed. The muscles of her arms and legs rolled with the remaining effects before her entire body slowly relaxed back down.

Snape let out his own deep breath before dragging his fingers from her sides. Her skin was warm, feverish, under his long fingers. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before carefully pulling her wraps back into place. He made sure to keep them loose enough to allow her to breathe but still firm enough to support her ribs. The rattling sound had started to grow louder and it was then that he realized she had most certainly breathed in the blood that was drying around her nose.

What a mess. He was no healer. The girl had been lucky to survive at all. He briefly considered dropping her anonymously off at St. Mungo's but he quickly pushed the thought away. Voldemort had his fingers in nearly ever inch of Ministry controlled institutions. She wouldn't survive the night if her identity was revealed.

A pulse ran through his skull reminding him of his lack of rest. With a sneer down to his charge, he leaned over her form to retrieve the potion tube from before. It was a far reach and his chest nearly touched her own as he untangled the bloody cord from her lax fingers.

How could he possibly make any of this right?

oOOo

"Morning."

"Morning..." Harry sat down heavily beside Ron who was uncharacteristically picking at his breakfast. It was clear neither one of them had gotten any sleep. The dark circles under both young men's eyes were growing.

They both looked up as Luna came to join them, her normally bouncing step, flat and heavy. She gave them each a weak smile before taking her place next to Harry. Despite her normally clueless nature, she seemed to have sensed the weight in the room and kept herself quiet.

Harry looked her over overtly. When they had met her down in the cellar she had looked rather worse for wear. Her face had been thin and her lip bruised. Now in the light of day he was easily able to make out a rather large bruise that ran along the far side of her face, from temple to jaw, her fingers were stiff and scraped, covered in healing scabs. She'd pushed the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows and he could easily make out a handprint on one of her arms.

Harry frowned deeply as he raised his eyes back up to her face. Her eyes didn't seem haunted, or even sad. Rather, they held that soft knowing shine as they always had.

"Luna, how are you?"

"Better now, thank you, Harry." Her voice was still as soft and kind as it always was.

Harry swallowed down the complex emotion that rose in his throat before turning his eyes down to his breakfast. Ambivalence marking his brow.

Ron glanced over, his face growing tight. How could she sound so calm after all that had happened? It made him angry just to think about. It was like she wasn't on the same plane as the rest of them. Like she'd found some secret Haven away from all the pain they'd all been forced to endure. It wasn't fair.

"Where's Bill?" Ron's voice was harder than intended and he quickly lowered his head with a muttered apology to Fleur who had come to set Luna's plate on the table.

"'e iz in da woodz lookingz for 'ermione." She gave a gentle look to all of them taking a slow breath, "'ez been zere since dawn..."

Luna pursed her lips before leaning over the table to look at the two boys, "If you have something of hers I could charm it to help locate her."

"Really?" Harry's voice was high with hope.

"Yes, of course. It's a complicated spell but I've done it once or twice." She smiled softly at Harry.

"We don't have anything..." Ron looked down at his hand opening and closing his fist, "The snatchers took everything we had, what they didn't take we left behind..."

Luna leaned back in her chair, seemingly defeated. She'd only tried to help but the redhead's harsh tone was enough to lower the shine in her eyes just a bit.

Harry smiled gently at Luna giving her hand a gentle squeeze before his brain tricked, "Does it have to be something she used recently?"

"Not really, though it is said to make the spell stronger if it is."

"So anything she would have touched?"

"She would have had to use it, wear it or cast a spell on it." Luna ticked off the requirements from her bruised fingers. "Something like a hairbrush, necklace or shoes. Something she would have time to leave her energy behind in."

"Harry, what are you getting at?"

"The borrow, surely Hermione would have left something behind in Ginny's room. Something she wouldn't have thought important to bring with us."

"I don't know, even still, do you think it's safe to go to the burrow now? I'm pretty sure they're going to be watching us. I don't want to put my family in danger, again."

Harry grimaced as he remembered Christmas, he looked down at his plate with a growing anger that had been building up in his chest. His arm twitched to throw the plate of food in front of him when a gentle hand rested over his forearm. His eyes snapped to Luna who gave him a kind nonjudgmental smile.

oOo

"I know..." Severus frowned even deeper looking into wide dark brown eyes filled with pain. He was trying to be as careful as he could but it was still a slow process.

The bruise salve he'd placed under the wrappings had done a marginal job. Healing only the top layer of bruising but done nothing for the bone bruises that were deeper. He needed to apply a different salve in order to help them but he had to clean away the remaining salve first.

Her voice was nothing more than airy whimpers, choked and painful. Her regrown tongue was too large to be of any use for speech, the muscle weak and swollen. He'd already made something to help but his first priority was her breathing that was still too shallow. The binds that held her in place scratched against the wood of the bed frame with every new layer removed.

Severus let out a slow breath and pulled the last of the wraps away. He'd set her body to hover over the bed but that had only made the girl in his care more afraid. Her mind was a mess. He'd tried to see what had been left behind, but only found sound. No color, no memory, just sound. Her body was on full instinct mode, reacting only to touch.

He tossed the soiled bandages aside having left a small wrap over her breasts to maintain her dignity. His fingers ghosted over the yellowed skin of her ribs checking the sensitivity and healed cuts. There was only one cut that appeared to have left behind a mark and for that he was grateful. His eyes turned to her face watching her watch him.

"This is going to feel cold."

A soft noise from the bottom of her throat made him frown. Her eyes rolled away from him turning to her outstretched arm. His eyes followed hers and he frowned at the drop of blood that had risen to the surface under the wrapping on her forearm. Moving his hands from her side, he leaned down over her arm splitting the cotton before pulling it away.

Bellatrix's cursed blade had left the wound raw, even though he had closed the skin; it had reopened through the night and had started to bleed heavily. He hadn't thought to use dittany on it as it had been shallower than the rest but it was starting to become clear what needed to be done. Unfortunately, he hadn't any of the potion left.

Hermione's fingers clenched tight when he pulled the rest of the bandage away, tossing it with the others into the bin by his feet. He pulled a small clothe over and dipped it in the bowl of warm water he'd been using to wipe away the salve. He pressed it gently over the area before using a small sticking charm to keep it in place. His eyes flicked to her face when she turned her head away letting out a noise akin to a sob.

Snape pulled back to continue his original plan. Pulling the jar from the night table to the bed, he took a far amount onto his fingers. The soft pitter patter of tears falling to the sheets did not go unnoticed but he forced himself to work with stoic grace.

His mind was in emotional shut down mode. Trying to formulate a plan to get her back on her feet as quickly as possible and out of his chambers. When the week holiday would come to an end, it would simply be suicidal to keep her squirreled away in his personal chambers. He needed a plan—a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can see two snatchers."

"Me too."

"Same."

Harry, Ron, and Luna kept low in the evening light, hidden behind a nearby bush.

"Isn't that Hermione's bag?" Ron whispered harshly under his breath pointing to one of the men making his sweep away from them. Ron had a fire light beneath him. He'd been on a mission ever since the shock of what had happened started to settle.

"Merlin, I hope so." Harry ground his teeth trying to spot anyone else that was possibly around, "I think we can take them. There's only two and if we knock them out before they have a chance to call for reinforcements we should be able to get into the house." Harry looked down at his two companions. He still felt uneasy about Luna coming with them but neither one of them had been able to cast the tracking spell successfully on their own.

"Alright, Ron, you sneak around the side of that car over there, Luna take the stoop over there. I'll keep an eye out from here to make sure there isn't anyone else nearby. Keep your voices low when you cast."

"Got it." Ron pushed away keeping his eyes fixed on the death eater with Hermione's bag.

Luna gave Harry a small smile before tapping his and her heads with a disillusion spell, she would have done Ron as well but he had moved away before she could even try.

"Thanks Luna...be careful."

"Of course."

Harry watched her lightly shimmering form move effortlessly across the street. Only someone who was paying close attention would have been able to spot her and in the waning light, it was near impossible for Harry to keep track.

oOo

"They are going to come after her, possibly at great expense."

"What would you have me do Albus? Drop her off in the middle of their path and hope that they find her?" Severus' tone was acidic. He glanced towards the room that held their subject of discontent.

"We can't risk them coming into the castle now. They'd be spotted immediately. It's too soon, there are still Horcruxes to find." Dumbledore looked down from his portrait at Severus stalking around the office. "She's of no use to them now, you _must_ help her recover. There is no other way. You must stop them from searching for her until she is ready to rejoin them."

"And what if she never can Albus? Did it ever occur to you that this _war_ was not meant for _children?"_

"I understand your concern, but you are not giving her enough credit. Miss Granger isn't out of this fight yet. You can help her, only _you_ can do this."

Severus seethed through his nose, he never should have allowed himself a moment of humanity, of mercy. It only caused him trouble, "What would you have me do?"

Albus regarded the man carefully while he chose his next words with great thought, "Send them the looking glass. It will allow them to see her progress and hopefully put them back on track."

"I don't even know where they are now." Severus growled low in his throat looking up at an empty portrait, "Aside from that, how do you know it won't just spark them to come marching in like the righteous Gryffindors they are?"

"I will see to it that they stay on course. Severus, I know I have asked a lot of you, but the world needs Harry. Now, more than ever. If she is truly gone...then I'm afraid we may have already lost."

Severus took in deep breaths to control his temper. His mind turning through all the possible outcomes that may lie ahead. He had already resigned himself to his own death but he had hoped he would've left a better world behind.

"I'll do it...but first we must find them."

"I've already sent Phineas to the task." Dumbledore watched sadly as Snape retreated to the private quarters knowing that he couldn't be followed as he'd removed every single possible means of communication within the room.

Severus could hardly control the anger welling in his chest, the man was completely insane. How could he possibly play this game? Of course, it no longer mattered to _him_ , he was _dead._ Severus turned his sharp eyes towards the bed.

Hermione laid completely still, her arms near her head held in place by the adjusted straps that he had moved to allow him to care for her wounds. The device he'd placed into her mouth had fallen out, possibly from her shifting her head in her sleep. Not wanting a repeat of the first night, he'd forgone the use of a strap to keep it in place.

His face twitched, a rather animalistic sneer forming on his lips exposing his teeth. All his plans, wasted, _ruined_ because of her. Because of _him_. Because of his weakness. Severus took the long way around the bed trying to calm the danger that was growing through his body. A power he had felt many times before in the darkest of nights. His eyes lidded looking down at her seemingly peaceful face.

His hand moved on its own, slowly curling its long fingers around her slim neck. Her pulse was strong against his palm. His eyes twitched as his grip grew tighter. It would be so easy. Like snapping a toothpick.

When her eyes opened, his heart thudded heavily in his chest but his grip only grew tighter. His eyes wide with the darkness that had settled into his heart. Everything he'd risked his life for. All the promises he'd made.

When her fingers lightly brushed against his wrist, he found himself losing focus on his task. She didn't cry out, she didn't struggle nor pull against him. Her dark eyes merely watched him fight his internal battle.

His grip finally broke away when her hand fell away from his wrist. Her eyes didn't close, not fully, but rather lost focus on some point behind his shoulder.

Severus jerked back suddenly, his blood pulsing in his ears at what he may have just done, "Miss Granger?" The hand he'd had on her throat moved to her jaw turning her head back towards him, "Miss-"

Her eyes closed and he let out the breath he'd been holding. He could feel her slow pulse beneath his fingers. Her mouth parted but only a scratchy sound came forth. Her fingers twitched as her body shuddered to take in air. His own chest grew tight watching her struggle.

His body felt too heavy to stand, the weight of his deed falling down upon him like a hippogriff careening towards land. He'd nearly killed her. Strangled out the life that he'd worked so hard to save.

What was _wrong_ with him? This _girl_ wasn't some stranger off the street. This was his _student._ A _child_ whom he'd watched grow before his own eyes. Who he'd saved many times before.

His chin fell down to his chest and he pulled his hand back, clenching his fist tight. He was a monster. Through and through, as evil as they said he was. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't be, what the world needed him to be. He was so tired of it all.

oOOo

"This is where she stayed..." Ron was rifling through the empty drawers finding nothing, not even a hair tie, "There should be something here..."

Harry was looking under the bed, he too, not understanding. There had to be something, anything that she left behind. Luna had taken to the task of taking everything out of Hermione's bag that they'd taken from the deatheaters they'd knocked unconscious outside. Sadly, the bag no longer held Hermione's magical signature. Luna had cast the tracking spell but it had only led them in the direction of the snatcher they'd taken it from.

She'd found nothing in the way of their personal possessions thus far, though she did come across Harry's invisibility cloak hidden away in one of the small pockets.

"It's like someone cleaned everything out." Harry pushed himself back onto his heels looking around the dingy space, "Why would they do that?"

Ron pushed the last drawer closed sighing heavily, "Maybe they knew we were coming?"

"But why would they clear her room? Nothing else in the house has been disturbed." Harry sighed heavily as he turned to sit on the barren bed, "It doesn't make sense." He ran his hands through his hair looking down into his lap.

"Perhaps someone has her and has taken her things so that they could help her?" Luna sat Hermione's bag down gently beside Harry, "That's what I would do if I were taking care of someone." She glanced over when Ron kicked the corner of the dresser before dropping himself down into a chair in the corner.

"Who could possibly have her?" Ron thumped his head back against the wall.

"We haven't checked the burrow...maybe she...maybe she apparated there...instead of shell cottage."

"Hermione's great, but I don't think even she could apparate while unconscious." Ron closed his eyes trying to push back the memory of her body laying heavily against his.

"Dobby was the one who performed the apparation right?" Luna looked at Harry then to Ron, "Maybe she fell out of it, it's been known to happen when doing a side-along. Though...the results aren't usually pretty..." Her voice died out at the end and she turned her eyes down to the floor, "Maybe she fell somewhere...and someone took her in...?"

"It doesn't matter..." Harry pushed himself up abruptly his jaw working as his brain turned, "We need to find her, safe or not, we need her with us."

oOOo

Severus pulled his hand back slowly. His eyes turning up as her body gave a sudden jerk. The potion he'd been giving her had run out some time ago. After his sudden lapse of moral character, he had hidden away in the small lab that he'd fashioned out of an old walk-in closet.

He'd made a restorative draught, and a muscle relaxer in the time he'd locked himself away. It had been three hours since he had nearly stolen the breath from her lungs. Three hours for him to sort out his priorities and remember his true purpose.

She had been awake off and on during that time, her soft intermittent whimpers having finally called him to the room. Her eyes had followed him and her hand had pulled against the restraints trying to reach towards him. He had calmed her with a hand to her forehead, feeling for a fever. She had closed her eyes to his touch and gone quiet. It was an odd reaction, something he hadn't been expecting, especially given their last encounter.

Her body was gearing up for another seizure, that much was clear when her back arched away from the sheets. He grimaced as her body went rigid, the sound of groaning wood as she pulled on the straps keeping her down.

Her head pressed back into the sheets as she ground her teeth against the guard Snape had managed to put back into her mouth. It was like an oddly shaped spoon. It was designed to help keep one from biting their tongue and grinding their teeth in their sleep. It had two wings that came out and pressed into the teeth. It was almost like an adult pacifier, with the rounded end that he'd modified to help her communicate. Though he hadn't had a chance to teach her how to use it. She hadn't been lucid enough for him to try.

After the wave of pain left, her body sagged heavily back down onto the bed. Her breathing was shallow. A series of soft deep throated whines, almost like a kicked dog, left the back of her throat as she tried to bring in air through her nose.

Snape moved closer, pulling down the now empty vial that he'd hung off the top poster of the bed and replaced it with one of the new potions he'd brewed. As the liquid started to travel down the tube down into her stomach; he found that she'd taken hold of his jacket hem.

His eyes met hers and he frowned, she was looking at him clearly now. The haze that had covered her eyes previously had lifted and he could see her brain trying to work through everything that was around her. Snape moved closer pulling her fingers from his jacket before leveling his eyes. He reached down slowly, easing the mouthpiece from her relaxing jaw.

"Are you hungry?" It was an odd question coming from his lips, almost, genial. So unlike his normal persona. It felt salty when it passed his lips making his already stern face even stricter.

He waited for her to respond, a nod, a whimper, anything. When she simply rolled her head away, staring at some odd point on the wall, he growled in the back of his throat. She needed to eat, they both did. Her early morning wakeup call notwithstanding, her body should have been repaired enough to take in something at least semi-solid. Problem was, he hadn't the first idea on what she would possibly have a taste for nor what if any, allergies she may possess.

With nothing but silence as his response, he pushed himself away from the bed heading towards his office. He could, at the very least, pull her student file to make sure he didn't exacerbate her condition.

Closing the door behind him, he made the mistake of looking up into the filled portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He snarled at his smile and made his way to the cabinet that held student records.

"Phineas has found them."

"Where?"

"Grimmauld Place."

"Predictable. I'm going to guess they disposed of the guards?"

"Quite aptly. They've even taken Miss Lovegood with them."

Severus snorted loudly and pulled the large file from the cabinet before pushing it shut with more than enough force.

"Miss Granger was easily replaced." Snape dropped the file down onto his desk before taking a seat himself.

"That is not the case, it would appear that she has come to aid them in their rescue."

Severus looked up as Phineas appeared in his frame, "Is that so?" Indifference dripped like melting snow off the tip of his tongue.

"Oh yes, I dare say you're quite lucky that Kreacher has a rather strong dislike for muggle-borns or I should think they would already be marching up the steps to your office."

Albus was suspiciously aloof about the entire affair but Snape knew, all the way into the pit of his stomach, that Kreacher didn't get the idea to clear out her things on his own.

Severus glared down at the happily smiling picture that accompanied her file. Taken her sixth year, she looked tired but otherwise healthy. His mind flashed back to the image that laid on his bed. So much change, so little time. He lifted the page away looking down her first-year admittance records, perfectly healthy, no allergies.

He closed the file with great prejudice jostling a page that had been loose. His eyes turned towards it with all the purpose of shoving it back into the file when the date at the very corner caught his eye.

He pulled the file open once again, flipping to the askew page. He read quickly, he remembered the incident well. Her fifth year, her first true battle against the evil that was rising up to swallow them all. She'd been exceptionally lucky to leave alive that night. He'd been recruited to brew her excessive regime of potions.

His brain ticked, the curse was never removed. Simply neutralized.

He closed the file and pushed himself up. His entrance back into his chambers startled the girl on the bed. Her eyes wide, a look of desperation on her brow.

"Be still." His words were sharp making the girl only try to push herself further from his advance. Severus growled low and came to the edge of the bed that she had fruitlessly tried to remove herself from. "I'm not going to harm you."

Hermione shook her head slowly, her eyes shooting towards his arm. A soft plea broke past her lips clearer than before.

"I di-dn' ta-ke...an-ee-ing. Pl...ease..." Tears were welling up in her eyes but the man before her seemed not to take notice. She tried to pull against the strap on her wrist but he greatly overpowered her. One arm went beside her head before he grabbed her hip pulling her back towards him. Hermione kicked her legs but the restraints at her ankles suddenly taut. Tears continued to pour down her face and she tried to turn her shoulders. A firm hand over her chest, however, kept her pressed down into the softness beneath.

"Be still girl," Severus grunted when she thumped her head up into his chest. His eyes snapped down as she tried to bite him. Incredulous. His hand left its current endeavor to take hold of her jaw. "Be _still._ " His words wafted into her parted lips. His hand was sure to leave a mark with the force in which he held her but it was her next heartbroken plea that nearly undid him.

"Pl-ease...don'-kill...me..."

His hand released like a tightly wound spring. She had begged him before, he just hadn't understood her garbled words. His heart pulsed painfully as he realized just how the situation might have appeared. His jaw twitched tight and he let his hands back to his sides. He didn't want to fight her.

 _Miss_ _Granger?_

Severus pressed himself as gently as he could into her mind. It was quiet, unlike the times before that had been filled with an assortment of sounds too indiscernible to make heads or tails of.

 _Miss Granger, can you hear me?_

 _Hear me?_

Severus' brows furrowed, _Miss Granger do you know where you are?_

 _Do you know...?_

 _What is my name?_ Snape had a deep sinking feeling of dread growing in his stomach.

 _What is my name?_

Severus closed the connection pulling back to his full height. She wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

"The boys were spotted near the old Black estate a few hours ago, our brothers that we left to guard the area were found unconscious in an alley three doors down."

"What of the girl?"

"They did have a girl traveling with them, my Lord, we believe it to be the Lovegood girl."

"Where are they now?"

"Back on the run, it would seem. Though I do have my best snatchers on the case. They shall not fail you, my Lord."

"See that they don't."

oOo

Severus pursed his lips, his eyes never wavering as he watched the dreamless sleep potion start to take its hold. Watching and listening to her mind try and comprehend its power as she lost her battle against it.

So strong, so willing to fight against a force she didn't even begin to understand. An unwavering determination glowed in the corner of her eyes even as they started to fall closed.

She was everything he could never even begin to dream about becoming. So much fight, drive, and perseverance. It made him sick.

A smart flick of his wand removed the sheets and blanket all stained and in need of a wash. His eyes flicked to her face before removing the shirt that he'd placed on her. Her head turned to the other side, thankfully away from him, and her body adjusted slightly to the change in temperature.

His hands moved down removing the binds that held her in place, resistant to magic for medical reasons, he resented having to remove them by hand. Deciding to release her ankles first, he felt somewhat relieved when her legs started to curl up. The muscle underneath responding as it should.

Another flick over the wrappings revealed her marble colored flesh. Yellow and purple marks dotted the otherwise smooth skin, the dittany having done its duty over the harsh cuts.

He made a note to put some more bruise salve over the remaining marks, before moving up to pull her wrists free. Resting her opening and closing hands over her head for what he was dreading most.

Everything about the entire situation felt extremely wrong. He felt it down into the very core of his being. A student, in his bed, barely clothed and virtually drugged into unconsciousness. It ruffled more than a few feathers inside him.

A deep centering breath cleared his mind and he was able to place a full mask of indifference over his features. His eyes narrowed with his focus. It was _wrong_. More than wrong, completely immoral. His fingers twitched with his confliction before finally releasing the wrapping over her gently rising and falling chest.

He had to check, there was no other option. To leave her at the mercy of a curse would only prolong his long-term goal. His eyes narrowed further keeping his smoldering gaze right center of her chest. His wand parted the wrap effortlessly and the salve kept it mostly in place. He'd have to remove it eventually, he knew, but first concern first.

His fingers ghosted over the rather rough looking scar down her sternum. It was red and obviously irritated. The fire breath curse. A favorite of Dolohov. Turning every gasp for air into a burning inferno inside. It was normally fatal but her luck had sparred her, twice.

A few murmured detection spells confirmed that the spell was still inactive, though there appeared to be something else prolonging her healing process. Possibly the dark magic that flowed in her blood from the mark left behind on her arm.

oOo

Harry, Ron, and Luna had taken a small reprieve from their fruitless search to just let their minds go quiet. Ron was glaring at the far corner, mumbling under his breath the same mantra he'd been reaffirming at every turn.

Harry was trying to think of something, anything that he thought would aid them. Bellatrix seemed extremely upset about the sword not being in her vault. This line of thinking led him to wonder just what else the evil witch had hidden away. Problem was, without the sword Griphook had refused to help them any further.

Luna was thinking about her Dad. How lonely he must feel not knowing that she was okay. She felt torn between trying to help Harry and Ron and seeing her Dad. She found the two Gryffindor's company to be well enough but she really wished she could at least tell her Dad she was alright. She hadn't believed it to have been proper to ask while they were staying at Bill and Fleur's and was starting to regret not saying something about it.

Their pensive was suddenly broken by a noise from downstairs that turned all three of their heads. Instantly, all the lights they had lit were snuffed out and their wands at the ready.

Harry moved first lowering himself down near the open door trying to listen to anything else. Luna was behind him with Ron silently bringing up the rear. It was the same position they had often taken when they were with Hermione, though Luna was substantially smaller than the brunette her mind was just as sharp, even if no one seemed to believe that.

Harry made down the stairs first, Luna cast a cushioning charm on their feet just in case, and followed right behind. Ron kept an eye out for anyone who may come from behind, his body trembling with adrenaline. When Harry rounded the corner he felt the tension that had been building inside him drain away when he spotted the droopy ears of a house elf. It wasn't Kreacher, it looked young.

"Hello, what's your name?" Luna's voice made both boys jump. Luna, however, seemed not to notice as the small elf turned on its heel. It hastily placed down a package that it had in its hand before quickly popping out. Luna blinked at the odd behavior before looking to Harry, "Was it something I said?"

Harry just shook his head and moved over to the package left behind on the chair. He ran his wand over it before taking it into his hand. His brow furrowed as he read the writing over top, messy, like a child's writing, "To Mr. Potter?"

Luna made room for Ron to come closer, all the while running her eyes around the dark space, deciding to keep herself out of the way for the time being.

"Should we open it? Maybe it's from Hermione."

"This isn't Hermione's handwriting." Harry licked his lips but pulled the twine nonetheless. His brow furrowed as the cloth that had been protecting it fell away revealing a small, very ornately designed, hand mirror. He turned it in his palm confused when he didn't see his own reflection in the black glassed surface. "What is this?"

"It's a scryer's mirror," Luna said nonchalantly keeping to the edge of the room, letting her fingers run through the dust on the counter.

"A what?" Harry turned it into his palm before noticing a small scrap of paper fall out from the cloth but before he could reach down to retrieve it, Ron had already caught it in the air.

"'She's alive.'?" Ron showed Harry the bit of parchment. "What does that mean?"

"It means...someone's playing a game with us." Harry was about to toss the mirror aside when Luna came to join them. She pulled the mirror from the boy's hand.

"Show me, Hermione Granger." Luna tapped the mirror twice with her wand before an image started to form over the glass. The black faded away to gold and red.

"How did you-?"

"I told you, it's a scryer's mirror. I haven't seen one in many years, they're pretty rare these days. Here." She pushed the mirror back into his hand and turned his shoulders slowly. "It's sort of like, looking into a room that is around you but you can't see it."

The image in the mirror started to shift as Harry moved it around. The room that it was showing them was odd, a place he'd never seen before. Ron came to his shoulder watching the image shift. Finally, they turned in the proper direction and they could see a bed.

"There!" Harry paused and squinted trying to see.

"Walk forward." Luna was watching too, as curious as they were.

Harry took a cautious step, watching the bed grow closer. However, when he tripped over a chair, the image suddenly went out. "Damn it!"

"It's alright. Just call it again." Luna was worried but kept her cool pushing in the chair out of his way.

"Show me, Hermione Granger." Harry took a calming breath watching the image swirl back into shape. The small adjustment had brought them closer to the bed, so close in fact that all of them could make out her face clearly.

"Merlin's Beard..." Ron touched the rim unable to stop himself, "What happened to her?" It was a useless question, he knew exactly what had happened to her. How he had failed to protect her.

Hermione's face was turned towards them, her hair gently pulled back at the nape of her neck, a bandage covering her throat. A tube ran over her cheek up and out of sight of the mirror. By all accounts, she appeared to be peacefully sleeping.

Harry took a small step back and more of her body came into view. Her hands rested next to her head, her arms covered in a shirt that most certainly wasn't her own. Her wrists were bruised and red, fingers twitching slightly.

Harry felt a lump growing in his throat as he turned the mirror down. Her upper body was exposed, the shirt that had covered her arms was pulled back. Ron and Harry both turned red from the tips of their ears down to their necks while Luna merely hummed softly in the back of her throat.

Her ribs flexed with every fluttering breath, a deep dark yellow tainting the skin along the sides. Harry felt sick to his stomach at the sight. It felt _wrong,_ she was their best friend. He shouldn't have been seeing her in such a state of undress. It was like peeking through a hole in the girl's locker room. Invasive and completely immoral.

Still, he pressed on, he needed to know she was truly safe. Swallowing down the growing unease, he continued to turn the mirror. Her black knickers, hovering over the hollow of her hips, met their eyes next.

Harry watched the muscles of her stomach twitch. The dark coloring around the edges made him worry that she may have endured too much. That he had led her to a most painful and irreversible situation. Her screams still echoed through his mind during every moment of silence, every pregnant pause, every time he closed his eyes to rest. He had done this to her, he was responsible.

Ron was seething inside, this _whoever_ , was no doubt touching her in places he had only dreamed of touching. Her wounds looked more severe than his own, though his back still hurt, it had been a rather easy fix for his brother.

Just the sight of her helpless against some unknown hand made his stomach roil and how heart pound with rage. Had another deatheater found her? Were they still torturing her? Her arms had looked as though she'd been restrained.

Harry paused when he saw a hand come into view and tried to jerk the mirror up. Though just as last time, the sharp movement caused the image to disappear.

"Harry!" Ron snatched the mirror from his grip about to recast the spell.

"Wait!" Luna grabbed his wrist, "Look!" She pointed to a stone that had steadily moved from the top down to the bottom of the mirror, "The magic of the mirror is almost gone, you can't cast it again."

"What?" Ron turned the mirror looking at the back of it. A large tree decorated the back, with rubies that stood in like apples over the limbs.

"The magic is powerful, but it comes at a cost...you have to wait until all of the rubies reach the outer ring again..."

"Does the magic ever run out?" Harry swallowed carefully.

"It can...but, it would take a lot..." Luna gave Ron a sympathetic look, "Just...give it some time..." She looked between the two of them, "Do either of you recognize that place?"

"No..."

"No..."

oOo

Snape was doing his best to remain focused, he could feel the press of an outside force against his wards. No doubt Dumbledore hadn't waited for him to send the mirror and had made the executive decision himself.

His jaw twitched as he pulled her shirt closed at her breasts. He only hoped he managed to save her dignity in time. As it was, he was finished with the area, deciding to leave her brassiere in her discarded clothes, for now, he made to finish putting more salve over her remaining bruises along her stomach and ribs.

A quick glance at the potion drip confirmed that she was sure to be waking soon. He had only given her enough to keep her out while he worked, but he needed her awake to assess her mental acuity. He wiped his hands on a towel before gently pushing her more onto her side.

The girl grunted softly and adjusted to the position before curling up even more into a ball. There was a very definite boot print along the side of her back, he wasn't sure how he'd missed it.

He placed his hand beside the outline before pressing in gently with his thumb. Granger groaned softly and arched away from his hand curling her arms tighter around her chest.

Her reaction to his touch thus far had been mixed. It had startled him greatly when she had arched up into his hand when he was placing the salve down her sternum. He was hard-pressed not to dwell on the feeling of her breast grazing against the heel of his palm.

How long had it been? How many decades had passed without so much as the feel of another so much as taking his hand? Someone to look upon him with true kindness and understanding? Instead of pity?

His heart had grown cold in that time, he had been so sure he had risen completely above the want of another's touch. To feel their warmth pressed against him.

His eyes closed for a moment, his hand going still at the base of her spine. It wasn't in his wont to want such things, but even as he worked, he could feel something growing inside his chest.

It took him mere seconds to vanish away the feeling. Pushing it, most unwillingly, down into the darkest recesses of his humanity. When his eyes opened again he felt the entire world crash down around him.

She had woken and she was looking straight into his soul.

Snape jerked back his hand as if scolded. His nostrils flared with contempt at being observed in such a weakened state. An acidic comment came to the tip of his tongue but the whippish comment never made it. It was brought to an abrupt halt by her hand taking his.

His eyes snapped down to the frail fingers clinging so gently to his middle two fingers. Granger shifted from her side to her back, turning her head to face him. She pulled his unresponsive hand closer, resting it on her stomach. Her eyes watching his confliction.

Snape blinked at her unusual behavior before he felt the faintest of vibrations under his fingertips. His head turned down looking at where she held him in place before he was able to formulate proper speech.

"You're hungry." It wasn't a question rather a statement of fact. Her hips rolled up as if to affirm his statement before her hand finally released him.

Hermione smiled ever so faintly; her body was floating. Gently swaying on an unseen wave. She didn't feel an ounce of pain, rather, a deep warmth she had never felt before. Her mind was slowly coming back into focus.

Her most recent memory paradoxically brought her comfort to her present predicament. This man, the man in black, meant her no harm. It was clear now, but still, she could not recall his name. She wanted to know, she needed to give a name to her evident savior.

When his eyes met hers again she tried to press her thoughts towards him. He had spoken to her before that way, she was sure he could hear her.

 _Who are you?_

Snape pursed his lips tightly, a scowl like none had ever seen before fell over his face. He could easily hear her tortured screams echoing inside her mind. Her inner eye rounding on all those present during her torture, trying to name them. He could feel the locks inside her turning.

"You may simply call me sir or Professor." He suspected the later wouldn't pass her lips clearly for some time. The damage to her voice had been more severe than he originally had believed. It would take time to acquire the ingredients necessary for him to brew the proper potion. In the meantime, she'd have to work them the natural way. As much as he loathed to admit it.

 _What's...my name?_

"Your name is, Hermione Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus pursed his lips trying to keep a snarl from growing on his face. The girl had been in his care now for nearly 36 hours. Enough time for his potions and salves to have repaired nearly all of the physical damage.

He loathed having to keep her a secret. His colleagues could not be enlightened given that they all believed him to be working strictly for Lord Voldemort in light of his appointment to headmaster. He couldn't risk his position now. The walls had eyes.

Though Granger was still mostly mute as the muscles in her throat were still being repaired, the swelling had gone down substantially. Her movement was slow and rather uncoordinated but Snape feared that it had more to do with her current mental status than an actual injury.

Her mind had been blank, more than blank, it was like she'd fallen victim to a botched obliviate spell. A fugue state brought on by the amount of stress she'd been under. Only her basic instincts seemed to be intact.

The girl hadn't even been able to tell him her name. He could feel the memories inside her mind but they were locked away, hidden. He knew it would take time for him to release them, he just hoped he had enough time to do the deed.

She had been able to retain new information, recognizing him by title when he'd come to speak with her. Though he had had to use his legilimency to hear her as her voice was still unusable. She was skittish and mousey. It set his teeth on edge. He never dreamed he'd miss the bossy over opinionated Gryffindor.

He'd explained to her how the mouthpiece he'd given her worked, allowing her to answer simple yes or no questions just by lifting her tongue or biting down. Though most often he would find that she'd spat it out in the bed in lieu of chewing on her fingers. It was like having to watch an overgrown toddler. Something to which Severus was very much not accustomed to.

He'd hidden her away in a room on the sixth floor that no one even knew existed. He'd vanished the door from the corridor and had placed his own charmed entrance from his bedchambers. All he had to do was knock twice on the door and the small closet would lead him into the secret space.

He'd taken to making the walls a soft blue and even charmed the ceiling to imitate daylight and moonlight respectively. As there were no windows in the room for security reasons, it gave the moderately sized space a sense of grandeur.

Her seizures had almost stopped. Going from one every 3 hours to one every 14. Easily timed, Severus had decided to release her from the binds on the bed during the day and allow her the freedom to roam over the space if she chose.

There was nothing to harm herself with, only the single sized bed, a small chair and table set and a bank of pillows on the floor to keep her company. He'd removed the tube from her nose but was growing concerned when she had refused to eat.

He had checked her tongue, finding that the swelling had subsided though the muscle was still weak. Her throat was tight but as far as he could tell it wasn't restricting her breathing. Her vocal cords were still shot but they shouldn't have affected her appetite. She hadn't eaten anything solid since the time he'd brought her in and he would suspect, given by how thin she was when he got her, that she hadn't been eating properly for some time.

He'd been exceptionally angry to learn that Albus had, in fact, already sent the mirror to the boys and had hastily fashioned a charmed amulet to block his visage from the view of its magic. He wasn't invisible, but the mirror would never show him clearly. He had even fashioned a small light to come on near the top of the room to detect any sort of spying spells.

It was late morning now, time for him to release his burden from her bed and attempt to, once again, feed her. He'd decided on yogurt this time as it didn't require any effort to eat. He just hoped she had enough sense to feed herself.

"Miss Granger? It is time to get up."

Hermione whined softly in the back of her throat turning her head and her body away from his voice. Her arm bent back behind her as she tried to adjust. She was tired, always tired. Her mind felt like pudding, soft and fuzzy; like constantly waking from a dream you just couldn't quite remember.

Severus sat down the bowl on the table and moved to pull back the blanket enough to get to her wrist. When he released the belt she pulled it around her waist and curled it up to her chest, giving him a soft grunt in response. He moved down to her ankles next eliciting another whine as the warmth she'd accumulated got taken away.

He'd given her a pajama set, long flannel pants, and a matching long sleeve shirt but the girl had put up a fight when he'd attempted to take away the shirt he'd originally dressed her in. She'd kept the pants but had refused the top, instead, keeping the button up shirt. She'd also refused socks, something he found to be extremely odd but hadn't wasted any thought on.

"Do you want to try and sit at the table to eat?" Snape none-too-gently pulled the last restraint free looking down into her still closed eyes. "Miss Granger?"

His eyes turned to the dial pressed against her lips and frowned at the, 'No' he'd received.

"Are you hungry?"

'No.'

"You need to eat, you've had nothing but potions in your system for nearly two days." He had attempted to feed her before though it had ended in her refusal to open her mouth after he refused to carry her. He'd given her a supplement potion while she slept to keep up her strength but it wouldn't be enough on its own.

Hermione whined and covered her head with her hands. Something else she'd taken to doing. It was beyond infuriating.

"It's time to get up, I won't ask kindly again." Snape shifted trying to take a breath to keep himself calm. He had other tasks to attend to that day that didn't involve her. Though if he were honest with himself, he'd rather deal with her sophomoric temper tantrums, than that psychotic witch Bellatrix.

Hermione slowly lowered her arms opening her eyes to his _very_ ascetic face. She pulled the guard from her mouth before reaching up towards him. She watched his frown grow as she used his jacket to pull herself up onto her knees before wrapping her arms around his neck. She _could_ walk but she found that she'd much rather be carried.

Severus growled low in his throat as she climbed onto him. His arm took her around her upper back, mindful of her still sensitive ribs, and under her bottom. Her legs wrapped around his waist holding him tight as he moved over to the corner where the table was. Begging, pleading, for any deity to strike him dead.

It was the second time she'd done this to him, the first time he'd been too shocked to actually lift her and had promptly dropped her back onto the bed. It had earned him a very pathetic cry for at least 20 minutes. Followed by her refusal of all food he offered her.

This time he was just too tired to put up a proper fight. He had been up and down through the night making sure she wasn't in distress before his sleep logged brain finally set a charm over the room.

He was perfectly safe inside the room, no fear of being walked in on or randomly visited. Surprisingly, despite having to care for the girl, he felt completely secure inside the room.

"I'm going to guess you don't want to sit in the chair either?"

Granger shook her head hiding her face into his neck. Snape sighed loudly looking down as best he could, "If I permit you to sit in my lap, do you promise to eat what is offered to you?"

A small nod of her head pushed him forward and with great reluctance, he sat down in the chair. Granger squirmed as she adjusted herself, trying to sit back just a bit onto his thighs so she could see what exactly it was that he was going to be feeding her. The spoon that rose up made her go cross-eyed for just a moment.

"It's yogurt." His tone was sharp and undeniable, eat or there will be consequences.

Hermione reached out taking the spoon into her hand before bringing it the rest of the way into her mouth. It tasted good, lightly sweet and wonderfully chilled. She worked small amounts off the end of the spoon until it was clean and offered it back. Her throat was sore, but the smooth cool whip helped sooth away the discomfort.

Snape conceded to her, even though she could easily reach the bowl. He was just relieved that she was eating something aside from her finger. She'd already made a nice little mark on her knuckle.

Hermione took her time, taking hesitant bites. She didn't believe the man would attempt to poison her after he'd done nothing but see to her health, albeit a bit roughly at times.

She wasn't exactly sure why but she enjoyed his touch, even though it often hurt. It was an odd feeling. A sort of desperate attempt to cling to something just beyond her reach. He was familiar. He was important.

Her eyes turned up looking into his face. His arm rested lightly on her hip keeping her in place while his other hand took the spoon. His face was oddly smooth but rough at the same time. He looked older than her but not too old. Maybe near forty?

By the time the last bite was raised they'd fallen into a rather corporative rhythm. Hermione released the spoon back into his hold before letting her eyes fall closed. She listened to the steady beat of his heart as he set the spoon down into the now empty bowl.

"I will be gone today. I want you to practice the exercise that I gave you last night." Severus waited for her to give him her attention before repeating the phrase he'd commanded her to say, "My name is Hermione Granger."

Hermione took a breath trying to show him that she had tried to practice, "M-y...a-me...is..." Her words came out on the intake of breath instead of the exhale making her words barely above that of a whisper. Her throat already hurt from the small effort and she lowered her head rubbing gently over the area.

"Keep practicing, I expect you to have it down by tonight."

Hermione nodded solemnly before shifting to come to her feet. Her body ached, as though she'd slept in one position far too long. Her arms and legs stiff but strong. A hand at her elbow kept her from swaying and she tilted her head back as he came to his feet. She pointed to the enchanted ceiling before giving him a questioning look.

"I should return by the time the sun touches the right horizon. Lunch will be brought to you and I expect it to be completely finished by my return."

Hermione nodded her head and released the hold she'd taken on his jacket. She watched him return to the door from which he came, wincing from the sound of locks falling into place.

oOo

"Show me, Hermione Granger." Ron held his breath while the image started to form over the glass. He'd come to find that if he could keep still the magic of the mirror lasted substantially longer. Nearly 20 minutes at a time. He could call the image at least 3 times a day before the last of the magic would go out. He was very careful but his heart could hardly bear the thought of being away from her.

The new room that they had found her in had offered even fewer clues than before, nothing substantially helpful had come from their spying.

"How is she?" Harry already knew what Ron was doing. He hadn't let the mirror out of his sight since they'd left Grimuald Place.

"She's awake." Ron shifted so Harry could see. "No binds either..."

"Yea, she looks rather comfortable on those pillows..." Harry came to sit beside him but didn't dare take hold of the mirror. "She looks better..."

"Yeah..."

Ron looked back down at the mirror disheartened. She was just staring straight ahead. The collar of the shirt she was wearing covered her mouth but Ron could tell her jaw was moving.

"I'm coming...I promise... I'm coming for you, Hermione..." Ron let a tear fall free before canceling the charm. He sniffled and set his jaw tucking the mirror into his jacket.

"Where are we going today?"

"Hogsmeade. Luna said there was a secret tunnel that led into Hogwarts. If nothing else we can use the room of requirement to get more supplies." Harry looked off into the distance as he spoke. "We can't spend another night exposed."

"Are you sure we can trust what she says...?" Ron glanced over to the lake where the girl was busying herself by skipping rocks.

"I trust what she says." Harry pushed himself up with a small grunt, "Besides, it's all we've got. The castle should be mostly empty for the holidays. At best we would have secured a way in when the time comes."

"Right." Ron lowered his head down shuffling his feet in the stones.

oOOo

"Where's my potion, Snape?"

"You ought to be more kind to those who bring you relief."

"Like your presence has ever brought relief."

Snape sighed through his nose as he handed over a small chest, "These should get you through the worst of it."

"I've already been through the worst of it waiting for your greasy arse." Bellatrix snatched the box from his hand with a bit more force than necessary. Her hands trembling as she tried to keep hold of it.

Snape simply turned his eyes away and looked to Narcissa who had taken her place beside her sister's bed, ever the little lapdog forever in her elder sister's shadow. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape merely shook his head and turned to leave. Narcissa glanced at her sister before coming to follow him out. As she closed the door behind him, she took him by the crook of his arm and started to lead him away towards the parlor. They said nothing but he could easily feel the tension in her stiff walk and tight jaw.

When the parlor door closed Snape felt her finally release the tension that had grown inside of her. With a heavy sigh, Narcissa sat herself down into one of the chairs closing her eyes and rubbing her brow. "Draco isn't the only one who can't sleep..."

Snape said nothing as he came to sit in the chair across from her. The room was small by comparison to the other elegant rooms of the house, this one, in particular, was one of Narcissa's small sanctuaries away from her husband. He never ventured inside the domain and no one else who currently used their home as a safe haven would even dare to so much as look at the door. Severus said nothing watching her with the same strictness he watched his potions.

"I can't do this any more Severus..." Narcissa turned her cobalt eyes towards him, "I won't watch Draco die because of a mad man's bid for ultimate power."

"Mind your tongue." Severus couldn't help but glance around the room before covering his frown with the ridge of his hand. "What you speak of is sure to get you killed."

"You must help me."

"I've already taken a vow for you."

"I know. You're the only one I can turn to."

"I cannot sway the Dark Lord."

"Please, you must help him. I'll do anything. Anything I can do to ensure that he's safe...I can't...I can't let him become a victim of this war."

"He is already a victim." Severus leveled his dark, cold gaze upon her. Everything inside him wished to bend to her will, but he could not risk as much as he had. He was already walking a tightrope as it was.

"Severus..."

"You instilled the hate inside him that grows." Severus pushed himself up. "You are solely responsible for this."

Narcissa moved from her chair down to her knees desperately taking hold of his coat. "Please..." Her throat choked with tears that she stubbornly held back, "Please?Severus...I beg of you."

Severus took a slow breath through his nose. Watching a noblewoman such as she, fall to her knees before him was more gratifying than he would ever admit to himself. His brow darkened as Granger's same broken plea echoed into his mind from Draco's memory. She never had a chance, why should he grant mercy to someone who had stood by and allowed someone else's child suffer?

Who was he to bring such comfort?

His eyes pierced straight inside the woman's mind, rifling through any hidden intentions. Any possibility that this was merely a trap, an elaborate ruse to lure out his true nature.

"He's a good boy... he is..."

Severus pulled the fabric free from her fingers, his eyes turning away. He had felt nothing but pure desperation. Still, he could not allow himself to make promises that he could not dare to keep. "I cannot change the Dark Lord's plan." He turned away from her fully now, his jaw tight enough to break his teeth, "I will, however, see to it that his task is completed, as... congenially as possible..."

"Oh, Severus thank you..." Narcissa pulled her hands back trying to reset her face, "I owe you my life... if there's anything..."

"You will be informed."

Severus didn't bother to look back as he opened the door to the small parlor. Leaving behind the broken woman, he turned his eyes towards the main dining hall where he knew his presence was surely about to be requested.

oOo

"This is it." Luna pointed down a street of seemingly abandoned houses. "Though we must be careful, snatchers and deatheaters often patrol this area, we must remain unseen."

"It's a bit tight under the cloak." Ron shifted a little closer his chest bumping the back of Luna's head.

"We'll just move slowly, come on..." Harry took a small step forward, he could feel Luna holding into the back of his shirt but he didn't mind, it was oddly comforting.

oOOo

"Miss?" The house elf trembled slightly looking at the girl who seemed to be sleeping on the bed. The little elf was under strict orders from the headmaster to ensure that she ate her meal, but the elf's timid nature was worrying her on waking the girl to complete the task.

"Miss? Can you hear mes?" The elf slowly crawled their way onto the bed, stepping gently. The girl stirred and rubbed her face making the elf's ears perk up just a little.

"Miss?" The elf leaned in close, perhaps far too close as when the girl's eyes fluttered open she went into a state of panic. The elf tumbled off the side of the bed as the girl let out a choked scream and tried to push herself away.

Hermione's mind went into hyperdrive. Instead of the beautiful room brightly lit around her, she could only see dark purple walls and cold black stone. The world spun on its end as she fell over the edge of the bed. The landing nearly taking all of her air from her lungs. Her bruised ribs ached in protest but the adrenaline in her system kept the pain dull.

Where was she? How did she get there? What had woken her? Why did every inch of her body feel like she'd been crushed by a boulder?

The elf whined low as they watched the frightened girl fall off the far side of the bed. The little creature waffled on what to do. The girl was obviously in a state of panic but her master hadn't given her instructions on what the elf could do to aid her. She had been only instructed to bring her lunch.

Hermione pressed herself tightly into the corner her eyes wide and her heart racing as thoughts, memories, ravaged through her mind. Nameless faces, countless places, too many to discern. Her hands curled tight into her hair as the pulsing in her brain intensified.

The little elf trembled behind the corner of the bed as Hermione collapsed in on herself. Curling up as small as she possibly could. Her voice popped and crackled as sobs broke through her throat.

oOo

Severus shifted uncomfortably in the high back chair he found himself in. The Dark Lord paced the room around him.

"Where would they go next Severus?"

"There are very few hiding spots left my lord. I am certain you have covered them all." Severus kept his tone even, his eyes staring straight ahead.

The room was filled with danger. The air was thick and smelled heavily of stale blood. His jaw twitched as the half-man, half-monster moved out of his line of sight though he didn't dare turn his head.

"And yet, the boy eludes me."

"I am assured in your plan my Lord."

"Don't patronize me!"

The spell hit him directly from behind, straight into his skull. Like a jackhammer on concrete, Severus felt his 'master' rifling through everything he could possibly think of. Severus gritted his teeth as he tried to push memories forward for his approval.

He released the memory of the day he'd been out looking for Potter and his group. It had been an accident but he was able to quickly overlap another seamlessly over top. By some grace of a higher power, the madman behind him quickly turned away from it going back over older memories.

A soft pop directly in front of Severus broke the spell. His body lurched forward before he was able to correct himself, his furious eyes turned directly into the trembling elf that had appeared before him.

"You!"

"My lord!"

The curse flew right past his ear barely missing the elf before it popped out again. His breath shuddered heavily in his chest, his heart skipping three beats. He felt more than saw Voldemort come around the edge of the chair looking with resentment at the black smudge he'd left behind.

"My... apologies my lord..." His eyes slowly rose as he caught his breath, "I'm...working on...a potion..."

"The cretin was yours?"

Severus leaned back lifting his chin just a fraction from the wand pointed between his brows.

"Yes, my lord. Faithful to you...only you..."

Snape barely had time to brace himself. The cruciatous curse sent fire through his entire frame but he didn't dare to cry out. His fingernails dug into the wood of the chair and his back arched. He could do nothing but hold his breath from the pain, his head pulsing from the lack of oxygen. He could feel his Lord assaulting his mind in his altered state.

The mental and physical assault on his senses were enough to shut everything down. Thoughts, feelings, emotions. Everything blank. A rather apt protection that kept him alive more than once. It wasn't until a steady stream of blood started to trickle down his nose did the curse finally lift.

"Get out of my sight."

Snape took a shaky breath before forcing his limbs to respond. His entire body twitched while he made to his feet. It took all the strength he possessed not to collapse down to the floor. His vision swam and the room tilted on its end before he felt the cool stone of the fireplace. His fingers missed the cup of floo powder by a mile and he paused to try and clear his vision.

"You'll do well to remember to keep your little side projects to yourself."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape took a slow breath finally taking hold of the powder. "Hogwarts. Headmaster's office." His voice was tight as he threw the powder down. His eyes closed as the green flames swallowed him whole.


	6. Chapter 6

"He must not be home." Luna turned slowly under the cloak, pulling her hand back from the door.

"What do we do now?" Ron shifted to try and make room but his adjustment left the lower half of his legs exposed.

"I suppose we go back to hiding..." Harry felt all the hope he'd been building drain away. They were no closer to any of their goals and without Hermione, they were really at a loss. He'd never realized until then just how much she had kept them on track. Her ideas and theories pulling them from one place to another, keeping them safe.

"We need supplies, we'll have to find a place to hide until we can formulate a plan..." Harry glanced down the street as two snatchers turned towards them. "We need to get out of here..."

Just as the words had left his mouth he watched the two snatchers look in their direction. Luna shifted her head looking down at Ron's exposed leg. They were caught.

oOo

Severus groaned loudly pushing his face from the floor. He'd barely made it two steps before he had lost his meager breakfast. His body trembled as it struggled to follow his command and the room was more than on tilt. His head pulsed and the blood drying under his nose didn't help to quell the riot in his stomach.

He needed potions, he needed rest. His mind felt like swisscheese. A soft chime, like a tweeting bird, rose slowly over the pounding of his head and he carefully pulled himself up to his feet. His steps were unsure, shifted as though he were attempting to walk in an angled platform. His eyes blinked rapidly as the office slowly turned around him.

Finally, his shivering hand landed on the handle to his rooms and he gave it a rather harsh turn before making his way in. His body automatically moved in the direction of his potion cabinet, using the wall for support. He stared dumbly for a lingering minute at the empty space before him. He was meticulous by nature and that extended to every part of his life.

His potions were gone. His eyes closed tight as he tried to think of where they could be. The chime came again, simultaneously interrupting and appeasing his searching thoughts. The girl.

Severus snarled at the cabinet before pulling down a mild headache draught. He drank it slowly before turning carefully towards the closet. He took a moment to let the potion work before gingerly pushing himself fully onto his feet.

"Poppet..." His voice felt and sounded rough but it was no worse than his usual.

The house elf from before appeared instantly at his feet, trembling from head to toe. "Yes...master?

Severus looked down his nose at the pathetic creature. His top lip curling at the fresh burns over the tops of their hands. "What's wrong with the girl?" Severus lowered himself down onto the bench at the end of his bed taking a moment to try and calm his rising temper.

"I don't know master... she didn't like Poppet. No sir, she screamed and fell..."

"The...charm...did you set it off?" Severus winced and rubbed his temples. His leg jerked to the side as another residual wave hit him.

"No, sir." The little elf rung her burnt hands before glancing over to the potions cabinet.

"I'm out of-" Severus hissed as he pushed himself back up, "Silence that charm. I'm...going to make sure she's, not dying...Find me more pain relief potion. Pomphrey's stores surely won't miss a few vials."

"Yes, Master."

Snape sighed as the room went quiet. His legs dragged but he forced himself to the closet door. At the very least, he would make sure she wasn't bleeding out. After that, he really couldn't care.

Snape knocked twice on the door before slowly pushing it open. It took him no time to spot the small ball of wild hair trying to meld itself into the corner of the wall. Her head was down into her knees and she was oddly still though her fingers were flexing against her tightly wrapped arms.

"Miss Granger?"

No response.

Snape moved into the room closing the door behind him, the wood disappeared leaving a seamless wall in its place. His eyes flicked to the table still laden with her lunch before he felt his temper rising. It was a simple task. Eat.

His jaw twitched and his back pulsed. He made his way carefully around the bed before leaning down to take a firm grip on her arm.

"Miss Granger?" His eyes went wide when her arm shot out, the back of her bony hand hitting his nose with an impressive amount of strength. The hit actually made his already ringing brain strike noon and he felt a rage powering his movement.

Hermione cried out as she was suddenly pulled to her feet, her legs protesting more than anything. The muscles screamed as though they had been torn. The next thing to register was her back, then head, thumping back against the stone wall with enough force to make her ears ring. Her eyes turned up into furiously burning obsidian and her stomach dropped.

"P-p" Her attempt to speak turned into a deep grunt of pain. The hand that held her turned into a vice. She hadn't meant to strike him, it had been a mistake. She had been startled. Her body had reacted on impulse.

Severus used every single ounce of what was left of his control not to throttle the young woman who was slowly sinking down the wall. Her eyes had flashed with recognition and pure terror, making his stomach churn.

His eyes turned down to the bruising hold he had, knowing it was the only thing keeping her on her feet. A tremor ran through his body into hers and his dark eyes turned away from hers noting the pale skin and flushed cheeks indicative of high fever.

Severus snarled and pulled Granger roughly from the wall. He could feel the heat of her skin on his palm even through her shirt. Neverminding his own pain, he turned and half dragged her towards the door from which he'd come.

Hermione tried her best to resist but her mind was disconnected from her body. Her steps faltered before she clawed desperately at the arm that held her. Her knee buckling when she tried to push away. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to go, only that she didn't.

Snape sneered down at her pathetic attempts and quickly snatched her forward making her thump hard into his chest. He gave her no time to orient herself before he scooped her up into his arms.

His body screamed from the effort but only added fuel to the rage that had been burning inside him. Her squirming was weak at best and even with her small fingers pressing against his chest and cheek he found her simply too uncoordinated to rally a proper escape.

He kicked the hidden door open that led to the closet and forcibly pressed her chest against his; pinning her arms between them. Her soft grunts and whines left no imprint upon him as he continued through into the main chamber.

When her legs caught on the door frame, he dipped her body and turned but his hastened movement was miscalculated. Her knee hit rather firmly into the doorframe. Both he and she jumped from the impact and Snape had to take a moment to reform his hold.

"Be still!" His chest was heaving from the effort to keep her still. His nose had started to bleed again, forcing him to breathe through his teeth. His words had little effect on her efforts. Snape's eyes flared and he felt something inside snap.

The hand that held her shoulders against his chest shifted taking an extremely tight hold of her wild hair. "Stop this insolence at once."

Hermione gasped and froze, her fingers clinging tightly to his coat. The position was beyond uncomfortable and like a cat grabbed at the scruff of its neck, she instantly stilled. Her breaths came in sharp pants, her ribs aching with each attempt.

Satisfied by her submission, Snape turned his eyes towards the bathroom. He needed to lower her fever. The best and quickest way he knew was a shower.

oOo

"Everyone alright?" Harry panted as he pushed himself up from the forest floor. His eyes searching around him for the two he'd brought with him.

"Yeah...I think so..." Ron groaned softly and put a hand on the back of his head. One of the snatcher's chains had whipped him pretty good but thankfully he wasn't bleeding.

Harry looked over at Luna who was laying flat on her back, her eyes closed. His heart skipped a beat for a second before the blond carefully started to push herself up onto her elbows.

"I'm alright." She threw Harry a genial smile before dusting off some leaves that had fallen on her.

Harry nodded his head before bracing his hands on his knees taking a moment to collect himself. They needed to put up enchantments, and quickly.

Ron was thinking along similar lines and had started to turn. He continued to rub the back of his head while casting. Harry turned and helped Luna to her feet before the pair of them followed suit.

When all was said and done the three of them sat themselves down by the small fire they'd built and started to silently formulate a strategy.

"Harry." Ron's voice broke the tense silence and he came to his feet quickly. He took a few steps back, to try and get a wider picture in the mirror.

Harry made his way over, something cold filling his stomach from his friend's tone. His brows furrowed as he tried to understand what they were seeing.

Hermione's head was tilted back as water rained down over top. Her face twisted with fear and pain. Her mouth opened only to spit up the water that was running down her face.

Ron shifted and came back further revealing her bare neck and curled shoulders. His heart rose into his throat from the hand that came to her jaw pressing her head back into the stone tile under the spray.

"What are they doing to her?"

"I don't know...I don't know..." Harry swallowed thickly trying to find anything, anything at all that could give them a clue.

Hermione's body shivered again before the hand released her jaw. Her head turned down and both boys could tell she was crying, though the water washed away her tears.

Harry took hold of Ron's wrist lowering it down just a touch. Her chest was mostly bare, her arm wrapped tightly around the wrappings on her breasts. A hand held her tightly at her bicep, the white sleeve of the shirt they were wearing rolled up to the elbow.

"Is that a...?"

"Yeah, that's the darkmark."

The cold that had been growing inside Harry turned to frigid with fear. Hermione had indeed been captured, but by whom?

Ron shifted the mirror again but the man's body was obscured. He watched helplessly as Hermione trembled. Her other arm pushing weakly against the man's chest. Her legs quaked and appeared to be barely able to support her. He could make out black trousers and their bare feet but it wasn't enough. Hermione was in need of them, and they could do _nothing_.

oOo

"Pl-eas..." Hermione begged as her head was once again pushed back under the water. She felt cold and scalding hot all at the same time. The fever in her body left her mind spinning and she didn't know which way was up anymore.

"Just a little longer." Snape had started the tub but he didn't have time to wait for it to fill. He had originally planned to put her in the shower clothes and all but the charm he'd run revealed her core temperature to be 40c and thus changed his plans.

The water was lukewarm to his skin, enough to lower her temperature without putting her body into too much shock. Her skin felt like fire beneath his hands, even with the water raining down. He reached up pulling the shower head down before trying to lift her elbow. The girl let out another noise and made to pull away from the spray.

Snape growled, releasing her arm and instead helped her turn away from him. He let the spray run over her back and onto her neck. Though he really needed to get the water under her arms. He turned back to look at the tub that was more than halfway filled.

He'd added dye and herbs to the water to help bring her fever down, it would barely cover her erogenous zones but he knew he wasn't getting very far with the shower.

"Step back." His voice had lost some of its sharp edge. His temper having had abated from the two pain potions he'd downed before partially stripping her and forcing her into the shower.

Hermione didn't hesitate to the command, wanting to be out from under the water as quickly as possible. She stepped back into the feeling of a soft cloth wrapping around her shoulders.

Her head rolled back and her eyes tried to take in the face above her. A hand came down and she closed her eyes reflexively feeling a tingling on her brow. She heard the man mumble something before she felt herself being guided out of the shower.

Snape could tell the girl was caught in a daze. He kept hold of her shoulders while she compliantly started to walk over towards the tub. Her fever now 39.5. He felt reassured that his barbaric methods were having the desired effect.

He decided to let her keep the towel but banished away her knickers and the wrappings. Her step faltered at that and she wrapped her arms tighter around the towel, clinging to it as though it were life itself.

He stood her before the tub and with a wave of his hand stopped the water that had come to level. Wrapping an arm around her lower back, he took hold of her thigh just above the knee and forced her to take a step.

The tub was only partially inlaid and had a bench along the outside. He cast a no-slip charm before forcing her other foot inside the bath. When she turned and tried to cling to him he paused.

Her small fingers burned his skin when they slipped between the buttons of his dress shirt. His shirt was soaked from stepping into the shower with her and he was sure she could see straight through it.

"You have a fever, Miss Granger." He removed her hands from his person, keeping hold of her forearms. "Sit down in the water, you can keep the towel."

Tears mixed with the water that ran down her face. She looked pathetic, like a drowned cat. Snape felt a small bit of sympathy rising in his chest at her trembling form. Guilt quickly overshadowed the feeling when his eyes made out the distinct shape of his hand along her arm.

"Sit down, Miss Granger. You are not in danger." His voice grew softer with each word and by some miracle, the girl in his hold gradually started to acquiesce to his request.

Snape shifted down with her, taking to the rug beside the tub. When she'd lowered herself completely he pulled back his hands. In a rare moment of humanity, Snape found himself pushing back the hair that had come down to shield her fevered cheeks. The locks were dry and brittle beneath his callused fingers and he pondered the last time she had had a proper bath.

There was a tense silence between them only broken by the airy sobs that broke through her throat. Her head had turned down and her arms wrapped her knees tightly to her chest. Her body trembled heavily and Snape could hear her teeth clashing together.

His own body was protesting, his head felt like someone was trying to drive a nail through his temples. The muscles in his arms and legs were still burning from the force he'd exhibited to get her to the bath.

The Dark Lord was more irritable than usual. Something big was coming, he could feel it. He was sure he was going to question him on the elder wand's power before their meeting was interrupted.

The manor had been crawling with snatchers and deatheaters alike. Something was coming to a head, he just wished he had an idea of what it was.

Poppet appeared to his right, interrupting his thoughts. The elf said nothing holding out at least five vials. His eyes narrowed but he made a note to replace the potions before term restarted and Poppy would have returned.

He took all that was offered, drinking down three in quick succession. He gave back the three empty vials before waving his hand in dismissal to the elf. His eyes turned to the still simpering girl beside him and looked down at the vials in his palm. A fever reducer and strong pain reliever.

"Here..." Snape pulled the cork from the vial and offered it over the edge of the tub. His dark eyes watched her lift her head then her hand.

Her deep chocolate eyes shifted to his and he felt as though she were attempting to peer into his soul. His brows dipped low in confusion at the complex emotions they brought before he turned his eyes away to her hair.

"Do you want to wash your hair?"

Hermione's brow twitched to the sudden change. Her eyes flickering between his profile and the colored water in front of her. Her body continued to shiver and her hands had curled tightly into the seam of the towel. She wasn't sure she'd have the strength to complete such a task and a fear of asking the man who'd left marks upon her to do so did not seem all that appealing.

"I'll be gentle..." As if reading her thoughts the man beside her shifted his weight, leaning back to summon a bottle from the shower.

The haze of fever was still rather thick and it took a rather long time for her to fully process his words. She jumped when a cup of warm water came down over the top of her head and long fingers started to pull away the hair that had curled around her throat. Her eyes flicked again to his face, a small spark igniting in the back of her mind.

She knew this man. She'd known him for years. His features and stoic face were so familiar. She could feel small spider web like lines gradually moving through the empty void.

Snape didn't dare to look directly at her. The fatigue from his meeting leaving him in an odd but welcomed state of apathy. He knew he'd virtually, violated, abused and physically assaulted a student. The weight of his childish temper tantrum was not lost on him in the slightest.

The girl was ill. She'd been brutally tortured and left for dead. What had he done that was truly any different? He'd made the decision to bring her their instead of some possible safe house. _He'd_ left her all day with barely any explanation. He'd taken her distress as a personal attack on his person and allowed himself to use her frail form as a moment of stress relief.

He was a broken man.

Hermione allowed herself to be led away by his touch. Something she was sure she shouldn't have done. Still, she was tired, more so now with the gentle scent of lavender rising up from the water. Her eyes started to droop but she pushed herself to stay awake.

When the hands returned and the smell of sage added to the air, Hermione pressed her head back into his hands. The small firm circles moving the soap through her mane relaxed muscles she hadn't even known were tense. Her eyes turned more fully to his face. It was bent with focus and she felt that little spark all over again.

"Pro...fess...or?"

Snape's internal self-depreciation paused hearing her rasping voice. His hands continued their task but he did spare her a glance to let her know he was listening.

"Why-re...you...doin'...-is?"

"You have a high fever." His voice was low as if he were trying to rationalize his own behavior to himself.

Hermione shifted, a rather strong shiver shaking her frame. Turning her head towards him, she tried to catch his eyes. That wasn't what she had been asking and she suspected, he knew it.

She closed her eyes reflexively when his hand came up to shield them. The water felt like ice, her entire body froze in place, too afraid to move and reawaken the numb nerves.

Snape did, in fact, understand her question but even he hadn't really understood what drove him. So instead he feigned ignorance. Better to play the fool than the hanged man.

His hands pulled back with a heavy sigh. If someone had told him he'd be running his hands through Hermione Granger's wet hair while she sat nearly nude in his bath he would have had them committed for insanity.

Snape turned away summoning his wand from where he'd left his jacket. He had almost left it on but hadn't wanted the added weight of its wet material to get in his way. He possibly just as much as she, felt exceptionally exposed.

When he turned back he found himself looking into soft eyes that were certainly not looking at his face. His brow furrowed looking at the arm that held the edge of the tub and frowned.

Even in a fugue state, the girl seemed to have some understanding as to who or what she should fear. Hastily, he pulled down the sleeve on the offending arm and raised his wand silently casting a spell over her hair making it plait itself.

"Tha-nk...you..." Hermione's eyes raised up, though the lids were heavy. She shifted from another deep shiver, making a face as the water moved around her. Her eyes, however, noted the faded pink of the blood that had washed from his face. Her observation only making the man beside her glance down with a sneer.

"How is your throat?" Snape brushed off her appreciation and pushed himself to his feet with a sharp hiss.

"Fi-ne..." Hermione wrapped her self up tighter, trying to suppress another shiver. Her own brows furrowing at the way he kept almost all his weight off his right side. Had she hurt him?


	7. Chapter 7

Snape groaned deeply in his sleep. The images brought to him held no comfort. Screams, panicked voices, all calling for him. Begging, pleading for him to save them.

Two bright green eyes staring directly into his soul jolted him from the ravaged dreamscape. His body jerked and something cool covered his hand.

It took him a full thirty seconds to orient himself. When he did he realized he'd fallen asleep next to the bathtub. His head on the lip one hand having fallen into the water.

His entire body ached from the awkward position he'd found himself in. His mind was lethargic in telling him why he'd fallen asleep in his bathroom before a soft sigh caught his attention. His head jerked up so fast his neck popped leaving a numb feeling down the left side of his body. Ignoring it, he blinked his vision clear while his heart sped up.

The girl. He was supposed to be caring for the girl! His eyes finally communicated with his brain and he felt himself relax.

She had fallen into a natural slumber. Her head well above the water, the crown of her head resting where his other arm had been. The murky water had since settled leaving a blurry view of the towel and her curled legs. There was hardly any rattle left in her breaths. Only a soft hum about every third.

Snape reached over and pressed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. Her skin was cool, but not unhealthily so. The color that had filled them gone. When he pulled away her head started to turn and his fingers ghosted over her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open for the briefest of seconds. Snape went still until she let out a heavy sigh. Satisfied that she would remain asleep he banished the water and cast a drying charm with a wave of his hand.

He glanced to his right noticing that his house elf had left a full change of clothes for both he and Granger. With a small glance to make sure she was still resting he made his way over inspecting what Poppet had brought.

Soft flannel pajamas with Gryffindor red print. A white undershirt and underclothing that would surely fit, though he wondered where it all came from he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

oOOo

"My Lord, I'm so grateful you were able to see me." Scabior bent his head low, taking to one knee.

"Your message intrigued me."

"I found this while going through the things we confiscated from Potter and his friends." The snatcher didn't dare come to his feet but he did glance at Bellatrix who was lounging on the floor beside Voldemort's chair. Nagini was running over the ebony hair witch's legs making a twisted smile form over the insane witch's face.

"Bring it to me." Voldemort held out his skeletal hand.

oOOo

"Show me, Hermione Granger." Ron's voice was but a whisper. Night had fallen on their little camp. They'd managed to find some muggle camping gear in one of the settlements that had been destroyed by Voldermort's deatheaters. It had been a heartbreaking sight for all involved.

Thanks to Luna and Hermione's bag they were able to carry the meager supplies with barely a burden. Harry had been discussing his plans to get into Gringotts with them both. It seemed dangerous, beyond dangerous. As nice as Luna was, she wasn't Hermione. They needed Hermione. It had been nearly three days now and her absence was taking its toll.

Ron breathed slowly keeping the mirror close under his sleeping bag. He turned it carefully until he finally saw her hair. Another adjustment and Ron was greeted with her sleeping face. He smiled wryly, running his fingers over the glass.

"It's all going to be okay 'Mione..." He pressed a kiss to the cold surface trying to imagine that it was her forehead. Anything to slate the pain in his heart.

oOOo

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Everything hurt. Hermione pried her eyes open to the dim light shining down from somewhere overhead. It was dark, almost as though she were sleeping under the stars.

Her head followed her eyes, turning up to blink at the charmed ceiling above. Something didn't add up. The hard ground she would have expected beneath her was warm and soft. Like a bed.

That couldn't be right. That last thing she remembered was running. She had been running! Her heart skipped a beat and her limbs jerked as she tried to push herself up. That was until the straps on her wrists and ankles gave a sharp resistance sending her back onto the bed.

Where was she? Had been captured? What had happened to Ron and Harry? How long had she been unconscious? Her internal clock felt off. Like she'd been sleeping for days. Why was she bound?

So many questions, not nearly enough answers. Her chest and throat hurt and there was a dull throb on her bicep whenever she moved. She turned her head to the strap around her wrist.

It looked like something she'd seen in a movie. Something that doctors would use to restrain mental patients. Had she been taken to a hospital? How badly was she injured?

There was no door that she could see, just deep blue walls and a charmed ceiling. Her head felt light and her chest tightened as she tried to suppress the fear crawling through her limbs like frozen spiders.

Hermione shifted her body, pulling down the strap on the right towards her mouth. She could just reach the belt with her tongue but the small pressure sent a deep throb through her teeth.

She pushed the pain aside leaning up further to try and get her teeth around the leather. She had to get free. Her brain felt thick like there was something missing. Something that was surely important. She tried to split her focus between the task at hand.

"Ye-s!" Her voice popped, sounding like crunched gravel. Her exclamation brought worry to her brow as she worked her wrist free.

Now able to sit up, she turned herself to the side only to have the breath in her lungs stolen by a sharp stabbing pain on her left side. It left her hunched over, perfectly still, for a long moment.

Snape groaned deeply from the gentle chirping that had disturbed his dreamscape. Not that he had anything pleasant playing in his mental theatre.

A heavy sigh rolled him from his chest to his side and he tried to read the time on his bedside clock. 4:04 am. Why couldn't the insufferable girl have needs at a decent hour?

A wave of his wand silenced the charm and a low growl pushed him up. A flick of his wrist brought his coat from the hook. He slipped his heavy arms through before slipping down into his shoes.

Why had he done this to himself? Why had he let this carry on as it had? He had had trouble going back to sleep after his little nap in the bathroom. The very idea that he had lost himself before another, a _student_ no less, had woken a beast inside him.

He had reassured himself while he worked on replenishing the potions they'd used; that had he not been in a weakened state it would never have happened. That it was the effects of Voldemort's curse that had led him to such actions. No other explanation had sated his burning need for self-depreciation.

The buttons of his jacket went tight with an absent wave of his hand. The fabric restricting his movements in the way he'd grown comfortable. He paused by his potion cabinet pulling down a muscle relaxant.

Granger had been oddly compliant after her bath. She'd slept most of the evening away and had eaten her dinner without a fuss. It left an odd feeling inside him. He'd put her back to sleep with a dreamless sleep potion around 10, needing her out of his hair while he worked on his potions.

He hadn't given her anything but the salves since the bath and he was sure that she was in pain if the charm was indicating another seizure. He slipped the vial into his pocket and ran his hands through his hair before turning to the closet.

Hermione managed to get her final ankle free. Breathing hard through her nose from the effort she pushed herself off the bed with a deep grunt. Her eyes scanned the room quickly and she dragged herself over to the table and chair. She kept an arm wrapped around her ribs. Heavy sounding locks started to slide out of place causing her heart to speed up.

Snape pushed open the door without thought, his step faltering when he was greeted by an empty bed. How had she-? His thought was immediately cut off when the chair from the corner came at him. His reflexes spared him the hit catching the weakly thrown wood in a wandless spell.

The girl was pressed back against the wall, obviously having used what little of her strength she had to throw the chair. Her body trembled and she hissed deeply from the roll of pain going through her limbs. Snape set the chair down and made to move toward her but her mouth opened stopping him in his tracks.

"Sn-ape?"

Her eyes showed a mixture of pain and confusion and it was clear to him that she was fighting off the pain. What was more curious to him, however, was that she had said his name. He stayed as he was, watching her fight a fruitless battle.

It wasn't until she started to sink down the wall did he dare to take a step. He watched her head shake back and forth as she no doubt tried to orient her mind. He kept a safe distance between them coming down to one knee in front of her. His eyes tracked her chest making sure that both sides were moving.

Hermione heard him moving closer and tried to press herself further away. Her limbs responded on a sort of delay. Her encyclopedic mind informed her that she was suffering the after-effects of prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. Something she couldn't recall being put under.

She was obviously a captive, a prisoner. To what end, she wasn't entirely sure. Her shock and mixed feelings of relief and fear were mucking her otherwise highly logical thought process.

"Miss Granger, you are safe."

"I don- beli-eve you..." She managed to open her eyes just enough to ascertain his position. Her words came out on the inhale, soft and broken by her still damaged vocal cords.

Her heart was starting to kick into next gear with all the other possibilities for her capture. Snape was a legilimens, a secret she had known about for quite some time. That must have been why she had been sent to him. So he could extract information about Harry.

"Believe what you want." Snape turned his head away having heard her logical, if not erroneous line of thinking. He pulled out a vial of muscle relaxant and set it down between them.

"Wh-y d-id you t-tie me -o the be-d?"

"It was for your own safety."

"My safe-ty, o-r so you co-uld tor-ture me, o-r _rape_ me?"

Snape leaned back as though she had slapped him. Her accusation made him more than furious. The beast inside him roared to be released and Snape could not hold it back.

"How do you know I already haven't?" His words came out like ice, dark and exceptionally cruel. The anger inside them could not be mistaken. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Hermione was beyond speechless. The furry inside the man's eyes informed her very clearly that she had completely let her mouth run away from her. Her eyes flicked down to the bottle he'd placed before him before she pulled her knees under her chin.

"Wh-at do wan- from me?" The trembling from before was starting to change cause. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

Snape sneered before coming to his feet. He wasn't sure what was worse. Having a fully aware Granger or one that couldn't even tell him her name. Either way, the girl was exceptionally good at inducing headaches.

It was too early to deal with either one and his patience had officially run out. With a glare that was sure to have sent any sane person running, he turned and opened the door to his rooms. With an apathetic glance towards Granger he stepped back through.

Hermione whimpered softly when the locks fell into place. Her mind reeling over all she'd just learned. A soft pulse on her arm caught her attention and she turned it into the light. Her face bent with confusion to the wrap that was there. She picked away the sticking charm and carefully pulled the bandage away. The sight beneath made her stomach drop and a fresh set of tears form.

 _Mudblood._

oOOo

"Morning..." Ron let out a rather lion like yawn coming over to the fire pit.

"Good morning, Ron. Did you sleep well?" Luna gave him a small smile but even he could tell she was starting to look a bit haggard.

"As good as to be expected. Where's Harry?" Ron took the small tin of beans that had been heated by the fire from Luna's offered hand and glanced around their small camp.

"He went looking for potion ingredients about 15 minutes ago. At least that's what he said. If you ask me, I think he just wanted some time alone to think." Luna finished her statement with a small bite of her own breakfast and turned her eyes out into the mist covered trees.

"Right..." Ron glanced at the trees before taking a rather large bite. He had slept fairly well, but he'd let the magic on the mirror get exceptionally low when he'd fallen asleep watching Hermione. As much as he wanted, needed, to check on her, he knew that he couldn't.

oOo

Draco turned in his bed. Sweat covered his sheets as he found himself in another recurring nightmare.

 _The world around him was dark, darker than he could recall. His eyes turned down to the broken body in front of him. Their scream of agonizing pain tearing through his heart._

 _His aunt was leaned down over her, whispering something most foul into the crying teen's ear. She'd fought well, but in the end, the pain had been too much. Draco could see it in her eyes, dead and cold._

 _The blood that covered the floor around them grew, like a rising river. Its color dark, almost brown as it traveled towards him._

 _He made to step back before a shift in perspective brought him directly over top of her prone form. He'd taken his aunt's place. Her cursed dagger pulsed in his hand. His breathing hitched as he looked down into the harsh carving left upon her skin._

 _Warmth fell down onto his hand and unable to stop, he turned his head towards her face. Her mouth was parted, pale as snow against the blood that flowed out. Her eyes looked directly into him. Blaming him._

 _No, he hadn't. He hadn't done this. He hadn't taken part in anything. He'd done nothing wrong. He'd done nothing wrong..._

 _His own fear filled eyes turned down, seemingly floating now above her. A bright red light filled his vision and her scream rattled through his skull._

Draco woke with a small cry, clutching the sides of his head as he tried to push the images away. A deep sob stuck in his throat as he tried to keep himself in line. It would do him no good to expose such weakness. He had to be strong. He had to fight it.

His head jerked up when the door to his room opened and he hastily tried to wipe all evidence of his weakness away.

"Draco?"

"Mom?"

Narcissa came into the room, silently pressing the door closed behind her. She was still in her dressing gown and her hair had yet to be done. She looked just as tired as he was.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Draco sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand trying to school his face.

Narcissa closed the gap between them, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. She gave him a faint grimace of a smile while pushing his hair back from his brow. Her son, her beautiful son. She pulled him closer wrapping her arm around the back of his head letting it come to rest on her shoulder.

"Oh, my son...she was only a mudblood."

oOo

Hermione turned her head up to the sun slowly rising over the enchanted ceiling. Her body felt marginally better after she'd taken the potion Snape had left behind. Though she had only done so after carefully examining its contents. Her mind had cleared with the passing time. Pieces of the last day she could fully remember falling into place.

They'd been taken to Malfoy Manor. The boy's locked away somewhere, while she, went face to face against one of the most insane witches she'd ever met. Her stomach roiled at the very memory of the ebony haired witch. Her body too had not forgotten the pain she'd inflicted. The feeling of fire burning through her entire body while she desperately gasped for air.

She was sure she'd blacked out during the event, it was the only explanation for the time loss. The last thing she remembered was Bellatrix's warm breath against her ear before she forced her mouth open. She could still taste the copper of her blood in her throat.

Now, was a new problem. The room she'd been left in appeared to have only the single hidden door. Nothing else about the space gave off any clues. Nothing to help ease her troubled mind. She'd circled the small space at least five times, trying in vain, to find anything at all. She'd only managed to exhaust her meager energy supply and make her chest sore.

Without knowing when Snape might possibly return, she used the time she had as advantageously as she could. She'd pulled the straps from the bed, trying to pull off the buckles to fashion some sort of weapon. Unfortunately, the best she could make was a whip with a metal tip. It would at least give her something.

She'd pushed the bed from the wall into the center of the room, making a sort of barricade from where she remembered the hidden door to be. It wouldn't keep the door shut, but it would provide a barrier between her and her would be captor.

Something more logistically pressing was starting to grate on her senses. She needed the loo. Badly. As if a call to her distress, a small pop sounded from near the door and Hermione turned her head slowly over the edge of the bed blinking at the small house elf dressed in a rather nice looking green pillowcase.

"Hello, Misses." The elf didn't move and looked very wary of approaching her. She held in her hand a small bowl of something that Hermione couldn't see clearly from her hunched position.

"Hello..."

"I've brought Misses breakfast...Master says Misses must eat it all..." The elf looked around the rearranged room for the table.

"I'm not hungry..." It was a lie, boldface and badly executed when her stomach growled loudly.

"Is not a request miss..." The elf padded over to the table and set the bowl down before wringing her hands. "Master was quite clear..."

Hermione couldn't help but snarl. Angry at the idea of Snape abusing this poor creature. "Well tell your _master,_ I'm not eating anything until I can go to the bathroom."

The elf tilted her head slightly before turning her large eyes around the room. She very much didn't want to return without having completed her task successfully this time. She glanced over at the girl before moving to the far corner. A wave of her hand produced a stool with a chamber pot underneath. The elf seemed pleased with her addition and turned towards the witch.

"I'm not using that." Hermione shook her head and turned herself away. She felt bad for being rude, but she just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of using something so archaic. It made her nauseous just to think about.

"I will...see what I can do misses..."

Hermione deflated as the elf popped out. Her stomach growled even louder when the smell of eggs and warm toast wafted from the corner. She stayed where she was, however, too afraid to move for fear that her request would bring someone rather unwanted into the room.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long and another soft pop brought her head over the edge of the bed once more.

"I am allowed to take misses to the bathroom...though I must retrain hers so as she cannot escape..." The elf looked more than a little worried at her instructions.

Hermione could tell the creature didn't very much like the idea of restraining her, but her body was calling out desperately for relief. Very carefully, she pushed herself up from the floor and moved around the edge of the bed,

"Alright..."

The elf gave her a genial smile before gently taking her outstretched hands. A soft band of fabric wound its way around her sensitive wrists and a small blindfold appeared over her eyes.

"I will guide misses...it is not far..."

Hermione tried to keep herself calm, the fabric over her eyes wasn't tight, and she was sure with a bit of wiggling she could maneuver it away from her eyes just enough to see her steps. She felt the cool smooth hands of the elf take her own and she held on gently.

A small adjustment of her eyebrows raised the blindfold just enough to make out her feet and she took a small step after the creature. When they passed the threshold she got a sense that she'd suddenly gone up much higher than she'd previously been. The room to which they'd stepped into was much more brightly lit and the floor was a soft sandstone.

They stepped through another doorway and a sound to her right caught her attention. Very carefully she turned her eyes and had to stifle a gasp at the sight. She was in a bedroom, more so than that, she was in _Snape's_ bedroom.

The man himself had his back to her. He appeared to be changing his clothes for the day. His upper body was void of clothes but it most certainly wasn't bare. Large, deep lines crisscrossed over the entire expanse, from the top of his back all the way down his arms. His waist was small, smaller than she would have thought it was, and his back looked tight. Like all the worlds weight was resting down upon it.

It was just a fleeting glimpse, something she was sure he'd had obliviated her for had he known she possessed such knowledge. Her attentions were brought back in front of her as the floor beneath her feet went cool, the feeling of slick tile and the smell of lavender assaulted her senses.

"Here you are misses..." The elf gently pulled the tie from her wrists, "It's the room over there..."

The elf called the blindfold next and Hermione blinked into the bright morning light. "Thank you..." She reached up rubbing her eyes for a moment before looking at the room that the elf had pointed to.

Everything about the room felt oddly familiar. Had she been brought there before? Why did it feel as though she had been there very recently? The unease the thought brought pouted her lips but she didn't take the elf's kindness for granted and moved her way over to the small water closet.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think we need to get into Gringotts."

"Yeah, how do you suppose we do that? It takes a month to brew polyjuice potion and we can't just walk in under the cloak." Ron was still a bit on edge. His hands kept turning the mirror waiting for the rubies to reach the outer edge.

"We must do something. We can't just keep running from place to place. We need to find the Horcruxes."

"What about Griphook? Surely he will help us. After all, you saved his life." Luna normally didn't get into their arguments but all the negative energy the two of them were building was starting to make her feel sad. She didn't like feeling sad.

"What if he's not still at Bill and Fleurs?" Harry ran a hand through his hair. The idea had merit he just hoped they hadn't thought of it too late.

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Luna pushed herself up, "It's the only thing we can do right now. It's better than nothing."

oOo

Snape turned when the bathroom door opened again. He adjusted his cuffs into place and slipped into his shoes. Completely dressed, he felt his wall of personal restraint falling effortlessly into place. He could sense a tension in the air and knew the foolish girl was about to do something incredibly stupid.

As if on cue, Hermione pulled her hands free from Poppet's hold and hastily pushed up the blindfold. She didn't see Snape, who had moved silently out of her immediate range of vision and pushed off.

Hermione made it half a step before a large black arm nearly clotheslined her. She fell backward into a rather hard, _something_ before her brain registered the feeling of a breathing chest.

" _No."_ His voice was akin to someone scolding a pet.

Hermione pulled on the arm wrapped around her shoulders and tried to kick back but the arm only shifted upward pressing into her already sore throat.

"Plea-se let m-e go." Her voice sounded weak, even to her ears. The full sentences she'd managed before broken by the stress. She tried in vain to turn one way or another but the arm merely held her tighter forcing her head back into endless obsidian.

What did she really believe she was going to accomplish? Foolish child. His wand came into his palm and he pressed it under her chin to accent his point. Why did she have to push his patience to the limit?

Hermione grunted softly and instantly went still. Her bound hands relaxed their grip and thankfully his hold followed suit. A shuddering breath cleared her throat and she couldn't help but realize that her entire body was pressed tightly against his stone-like frame.

"Harry ne-eds me..." Her voice dropped off mid-sentence to a hoarse popping whisper and she tried again to speak but only found herself able to make an odd airy sound.

Ever the insufferably arrogant, self-sacrificing, righteous, Gryffindor. Snape glared at her pathetic attempts and turned his wand down to her throat. He almost relished in the flash of terror before he mumbled the spell so she could hear.

Hermione sighed softly as the pain subsided and her throat loosened. She swallowed reflexively before she stumbled backward. Snape had suddenly completely released her, surely to prove the point that she was in no condition to do much of anything at present.

"You're not leaving these rooms," Snape tucked his wand back up into his sleeve before moving over to a nearby window, "Though you're welcome to jump if you're feeling exceptionally lucky." He pushed open the stained glass letting a rather harsh burst of cold morning air into the otherwise warm space.

Hermione couldn't resist the urge to come closer. Her steps were small but sure. Her glare had no impact on him but she had no control over its occurrence. Her jaw dropped when she looked out into the horizon.

She was at Hogwarts! More than that, she was in the tallest tower. Her heart beat just a bit faster as a large black sweeping cloud-like something moved over the mist covering the trees of the forbidden forest. Dementors. Even if she did by some miracle make it out of the room and onto the grounds, she'd never make it past them without a wand.

Snape pulled the window shut with a rather sharp snap, the lock went into place punctuating his point that he was confident he'd driven home by now. He took her by her arm with no resistance and led her over to one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself strong. Her mind was already turning through a thousand different scenarios. She sat down without a thought. Her eyes rising when he took the seat across from her.

"You were found an inch away from death." Snape kept his voice controlled. He very much didn't want to have to worry about keeping her forcibly locked away. Though he was more than capable, it would spare him a lot of headaches if she chose to stay willingly. At least until he could find out where to send her.

"You've been here for three days." Snape gauged her reaction before continuing on, "You've suffered significant damage to your throat and ribs. I suspect you've already come to understand that." He nodded at her when she fidgeted in the chair to try and breathe more easily. "You've nearly exhausted my stores. I haven't had the time to make more, though the potion for your throat should be ready this afternoon."

Hermione grimaced and rubbed her left side before lowering her eyes. She was between a rock and a hard place. She knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it. To him or herself.

"I do not know where Potter has gone, though as soon as I become aware; I intend to remove you from my _presence_."

Snape pushed himself up, looking down his hooked nose at the deflated Gryffindor. He wanted to take pleasure in her pain, but he found himself merely feeling sorry for her. It was a very unwelcome feeling.

He snapped his fingers and Poppet, who had hidden beside the dressing screen, appeared right at his side, "Take Miss Granger to her rooms. She is-" Snape's voice was cut off to a sharp hiss. He grabbed his forearm on instinct.

The small house elf nodded her head trying to keep her self as small as possible. She knew that face. The pain. She knew he'd possibly return injured or worse not at all. Her master wasn't innately cruel but he did have a temper. Though he'd never taken it out on her, she wasn't going to press her luck. She was sure to punish herself later for letting the girl attempt to escape.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what must have cut him off. Voldemort. Voldemort was calling for him. She raised her head as the little elf took her hand gently in hers. She had so many thoughts swimming through her mind. Too many to even begin to articulate. Not that she could.

She stood without resistance and followed the elf. Though she did look back at the shadow of the man who had started towards another door. She could tell by his walk that he was still in pain.

What side was he on? Why had he told her all he had? What was his true reason behind all of this? Where was Harry? Was Ron alright? What had truly happened to her during the three days?

Hermione barely registered the path back into the closet until one of the professor's long frock coats brushed past her shoulder. Her eyes flicked to the fabric and the smell of stale blood assaulted her nose.

oOo

"Oh, Ronald!" Molly threw down the bag she'd had in her hand and quickly wrapped her youngest son in a tight hug. "Harry!" Molly turned pulling him as well.

"You both look horrible! Where's Hermione?" Molly had seen Luna but the girl had been taken into her father's arms before it could really register. Ron and Harry looked down at their feet and shook their heads.

"We don't know..." Ron's voice choked with emotions.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Didn't Bill tell you?" Ron sniffled pushing down the emotion rising in his chest. He glanced at his brother who merely shook his head.

"She only just arrived before you. Said Mister Lovegood needed a place to stay..."

Harry glanced at the man who was now on his knees hiding his haggard face into his daughter's stomach, who gently ran a hand down his tangled hair while he cried with relief. His clothes looked weeks old and stained with all sorts of things Harry didn't want to think about.

"We have this..." Ron pulled the mirror from his pocket catching everyone's attention. "She's alive..but..."

"That's a scryer's mirror..." Mr. Lovegood slowly came to his feet, to take a closer look, "I thought they were all destroyed hundreds of years ago..."

Ron resisted the urge to snatch his precious possession away when the man ran his trembling fingers over the glass. "Does it work?"

"Yeah." Ron made a small face and pulled it up, "Show me, Hermione Granger..."

The image slowly swirled into place but it merely showed a blue wall. Ron was about to turn to find her when Mr. Lovegood tapped his wand on the surface.

"Projekas maxima." The entire room flashed with a bright light and everyone therein found themselves looking at a partially transparent overlaid image.

Ron's eyes went wide at their surroundings. It was like they were standing in the room he had peered into countless times before. He turned on his heel and went still as Hermione's full form came into view.

The room was still in disarray. The bed and pillows cluttering up the previously neat space. The blankets were in the corner and the straps that had held her could be found neatly coiled on the far side. The place looked as though there had been a rather bad struggle.

Ron felt his heart in his throat but didn't dare to move. All eyes were turned onto the still form sitting curled in the chair in the corner. A plate of food sitting untouched on the small table.

Hermione had her head down on her knees, her face turned away into the wall beside her. Her hair had fallen free from the plait and spilled down her small form as though it could shield her from the world.

A movement caught all but Ron's attention. The bed and pillows were slowly being moved back into their proper places by a small house elf in a green pillowcase. The elf turned to a sound none of them could hear and started their way over to Hermione. The elf touched her foot making Hermione curl up just a bit tighter. To all observers, the elf looked worried.

The overlaid imaged blinked and faded for a moment before finally winking out. Ron lowered the mirror with a heavy heart.

"She... she looks cared for..." Molly could barely make the words carry any weight. She could feel her son's pain and it made her heartache. Hermione was very much a daughter to her as Harry was her son and it pained her to see any of her children in distress.

"A deatheater has her." Harry swallowed, "We saw the mark in the mirror but can't find any clues..."

Molly pursed her lips, "We'll set the order on it. Surely someone has heard something..."

"Thank you..." Harry tried to puff up his chest, "We actually...needed to talk to Griphook...is he still here?"

oOOo

Snape kept his back straight and his head held high. It would do him no favors to allow his fatigue to show. The air was thick with danger and he knew he had to tread carefully.

He was led into the dining room by Wormtail. A man who even in the deepest shadows repulsed even him. The man truly loved up to his moniker.

"Ah, Severus you've come. Please, have a seat." Lord Voldemort's tone was as alluring as it was dangerous.

The room was brightly lit, an odd state to see. Snape's eyes ran down the length of the table that was laden with food. A mockery of a family breakfast. A seat had been left open on the right, with Bellatrix taking the left. Lucius and Draco sat beside her while Narcissa took her place across from Draco. All of whom looked as though they had seen better days.

Severus kept himself calm, clearing his mind from all distractions. He took his place to the right and waited.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, My Lord." Snape glanced at Bellatrix who was idly chewing on a bit of bacon, a slithering grin forming at the corner of her lip.

A snap of his fingers brought a girl from the corner. Snape wasn't sure how he'd missed her. A plate was placed before him but when he took the moment to look at her properly he realized something that made his stomach grow cold.

Her eyes were like fogged glass and her limbs trembled ever just so. Her clothes were nothing more than a sheet tied in place at her shoulders. She couldn't have been older than 16. Her hair had been cut badly, resting just below her chin and a dark letter branded over her left hand. The letter B.

"Wonderful aren't they? When they're in their proper place." Voldemort chuckled softly and leaned back in his chair. A wave of his hand sent the girl back to her place on the wall. "Now then, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

A book was set beside his plate and he allowed his confusion to show through. A small glance to confirm that he was indeed allowed to examine it raised his hand from under the table.

Narcissa filled his plate for him but he paid her no mind. He turned the pages slowly, a small tick in the back of his brain told him he recognized the neat print within.

"A journal, My Lord?"

"Yesss, a rather specific one. Taken off the mudblood that travels with Harry Potter."

Snape's brow twitched, what was so important about a diary? The thought was quickly banished away when he made it to the center. It was a spell, a very elaborate and _very_ familiar spell.

"I want you to find her, Severus. I need to know if thisss has been enacted."

Snape raised his head, "My Lord, as much as I wish to please you, I don't know if I would be able to-" His words cut off when the man beside him pulled out a wand.

"You can use this." Voldemort set the wood down between the pages. "I expect to hear good news from you this evening."

"Yes, My Lord."

oOOo

Hermione had finally finished her breakfast when the elf had finished resetting the room. She'd convinced the elf to give her a bit of parchment and a pencil. It had taken creative bargaining but she'd finally gotten the elf to consent.

Now she was alone, for how long she wasn't sure. The sun had fully risen overhead and her internal clock told her it had to be nearing noon. She kept her mind busy trying to recount what the could remember before she'd woken. It was hard but it set her nerves at ease.

She had started a letter to Harry as well, instructing him on where he should look for the next Horcrux. She was sure that Bellatrix had had more than the sword in her vault. She'd even written where she'd hidden an extra set of supplies, complete with a potions kit.

She just had to convince Snape to send it. She'd made a mental list of evidence against him. Trying to figure out his true end game. She wouldn't say she trusted him, but she did need his help just as much as he needed hers.

On one of her trips to the bathroom, she'd taken a few seconds to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She hadn't looked as bad as she believed she had. In fact, she'd almost swear she looked better than she had in weeks. That was until she lifted her shirt to see the rather deep scar on her rib. She could feel smaller scars as well but only the one was discolored. Deep red, it fell right between her third and fourth rib. She'd been too afraid to touch it but she could tell it had been mended as best as it could be.

Hermione lifted her head to the door. The locks were being released and even still, the sound ran cold down her spine. She didn't try to hide, rather she neatly piled her parchment and pushed herself to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her ribs to help support herself.

Snape stepped through, his body tense and ready for another confrontation. His eyes snapped to the corner where she stood as if waiting patiently for him.

"There's been a change." There was no use delaying or sugarcoating. He'd just spent the last hour arguing with Albus trying to find an alternative. There was none. It would seem his trip through hell had just taken a prolonged detour.

"A change?" Hermione kept her voice to a whisper.

"You're not going anywhere." Snape made his way over to the table dropping her journal down overtop of the papers she'd written. "Look familiar?"

Hermione tried her best not to cow away from him. She'd never particularly liked him when he was a professor but she'd never truly been afraid of him. Until now. Her eyes turned down and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Saving her speech, she merely nodded her head.

"The Dark Lord has taken a particular interest in one of your little side projects." Snape flipped the book open watching her eyes widen when he settled on the proper page. "A rather adventurous idea. Did you find it in a _book_?"

Hermione's breath came out just a bit more quickly. She had indeed found it in a book. A very special book. A book that nearly got all of them in trouble their sixth year. His book, his potions book.

"Did you complete this spell?" Snape had to know, he had to be sure that none of the trio were walking about with one of the stones.

Hermione shook her head turning her eyes away. As brave as she was, she didn't have the nerve to look him in the eyes with what she had to say next, "Th-e po-tion is fla-ed. It would never wo-rk."

"And you took it upon yourself to make it work?"

Hermione nodded almost imperceivably. Her arms curled back around her frame. The edge in his voice was enough to set her back straight.

"Well, you may just get your chance." Snape snapped the book shut and tucked it under his arm. His eyes noted the letter she'd been writing and his mind started to turn.

"The Dark Lord has tasked me with finding you." His haw twitched when her head snapped up, eyes wide with fear, "By nights end."

"Please...you mu-st let me g-o..." Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes but she stubbornly pushed them back.

"I cannot do that."

"I...I can.. escape...or-or..." Her throat grew tighter and it lowered her whispered voice even further. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears.

"He has given me this," He pulled her wand from his pocket holding it up for her to see, "To find you."

"Tha-t's my wand!" Hermione's eyes went wide as dinner plates and her hand shot out only to fall against Snape's chest as he pulled the wand well out of her reach. It took her a few ticks before she realized what he meant. It didn't matter where she would run. He could find her.

"And your noose, should you leave this room."

Hermione lowered her hand, completely unaware that she dragged it down Snape's chest before pulling it around her waist. "Wh-at's yo-ur plan?"

"We shall start," He pulled the letter she'd been writing from the table, "With this."


	9. Chapter 9

"I ne-ed to know wh-y."

"The less you know the longer your life will be." He had already said too much as it was.

"The-n te-ach me...wh-at you tried to do wi-th Harry." Hermione put her hand on her chest trying to calm her nerves so she could breathe properly.

"There isn't enough time." Snape sneered watching her struggle. She was more worked up than he was. They were never going to get anything done at this rate. "It takes years to become an accomplished occlumens. It would be inconceivable to believe you could learn how to block the Dark Lord in a mere few hours."

"Inst-ead of tell-ing me what I can't do. Wh-y do-n't you t-ell me wh-at I can!" Hermione's temper was on full tilt. Why didn't he just tell her what she wanted to know? What she needed to know?

Snape reared on her with a deep hiss. He leaned down over her, pressing her shuddering frame back into the chair with his mere presence. His eyes piercing right into her soul. He was so close his nose nearly touched hers. His hands came down trapping her completely into the chair.

Hermione's eyes widened and her breath froze in her chest, he was so close! Too close. She could smell the pain potion on his breath and see dark flecks of gold in his otherwise deep obsidian eyes.

"In just a few hours, you will be brought before the Dark Lord. At which time he will ravage your mind and possibly tear every limb from your body in his search for the answers he seeks. You will be _alone_. There will be _no one_ there to save you."

His voice was so quiet, so deadly. Hermione was sure that had he not been so close, she never would have heard him. Her mouth parted in an attempt to bring in air. Her heart racing nearly as fast as her mind. Her own mortality slapped her hard in the face and she found herself completely helpless. Truly, helpless.

oOo

"Treacherous bleeder." Ron picked up a rock and chucked it into the sea, "We saved his life and he won't even help us."

Harry sighed heavily and hung his head between his hands. "It's not his fault. I'd be scared too. Hell, I'm scared now."

"But the sword of Gryffindor? That's a bit much to ask just to open a door."

"It's Gringotts Ron. The most secure place in all of wizarding Britain. It's not like we can walk right in. We'll just have to think of something else." Harry let his hands fall from his head.

"Where else could a Horcrux be?" Ron threw another stone, he felt like they were getting nowhere fast.

"I don-" Harry was cut off when an elf popped in front of him. His eyes widened when he recognized the green pillowcase as the one from the room Hermione had been in. The elf took one look at him and promptly vanished. Leaving behind what it had carried to fall heavily into the sand.

"Is that...?"

Harry was so taken aback it took him a moment to register something heavy landing on his foot. Something heavy, and metal.

"The sword!" Harry quickly leaned forward picking it up by the hilt. He noticed the parchment around the blade and instantly started to pull away the twine holding it in place.

"There's a note."

"What's it say?"

"It's from Hermione."

"What?" Ron's voice squeaked and he nearly face planted in the sand trying to get to Harry.

Harry shifted to make room and they both held the paper with great care. Her handwriting was a bit shakey but Ron would recognize those curly 'a's when he saw them. She was the only one he knew that wrote their a's that way.

"'Gringotts: Bellatrix's vault. My house: under the suncatcher, one foot down'?"

"It's a riddle?"

"I think she's trying to tell us where to go. She's trying to help us..."

"She's trying to help _us?_ What about _her?"_ Ron tried to read the message again, trying to see anything that may have been hidden. Harry released the parchment and Ron held it up to the light. A little trick she'd taught him back at Hogwarts. An old Muggle trick, invisible ink she called it.

"'Don't come for me.'...?" Ron squinted shifting it against the sun, "She can't be serious..."

"Maybe she's figured out a way to escape? I'm mean, she sent us the sword...what if...that elf...agreed to help her?"

Ron shook his head, "What if this is all some sick game? What if...whoever has her made her write this? What if we're being led into a trap? How do we even know this is the real sword... it's all too clean...too well timed. Like it's been planned..."

Harry blinked at his red-headed friend. That sort of thinking was just like Hermione's. He did have to concede to his point but also had to try. "Let's go to her house first. It's the second on the list, so if it is a trap, maybe they won't have set it yet."

"Right...good thinking..."

oOOo

"You want me, to hel-p y-ou, hel-p _him_? Have you go-ne comple-tely men-tal?" Hermione was panting by the time she forced her words out. Her entire body shaking with rage and disbelief.

"This isn't just about you!" Snape snapped up from his chair. "Are you so dimwitted that you can't see beyond the short term?" His hands opened and closed as he resisted the urge to literally shake sense into her.

He needed her help. He couldn't understand the code she had written in and the spells he'd used to try and decipher the progress she'd made had only made the pages in the journal go blank.

He couldn't possibly remember back nearly 20 years ago to what his younger self had been thinking and it would take too much precious time to restart the project from scratch. As much as he loathed to admit it, and he very much would have preferred torture, he needed her help.

In the meantime, he also had to fabricate a believable false memory depicting his capture of the girl. There simply wasn't enough time in the day to achieve all tasks.

"If you succeed, this could change everything. Don't understand anything?" Why was he trying to reason with the girl? She was merely a child caught in the middle of all this. He sneered and turned away. He was just as bad as both of his masters. Worse even.

Hermione glared daggers at the man's back. How dare he insult her!? Of course, she understood! She had the scars to prove it!

Her anger rounded its edge and just before she was about to open her mouth, her mind flashed to the glimpse she'd gotten of his back and instantly felt ashamed. He'd been fighting a lot longer than she.

Her jaw snapped shut with an audible pop and she straightened her back. Her eyes watching the man before her do something she had never taken the time to witness.

Who was she anyway? A friend of Harry Potter? Was that all that gave her value in this world? No, this man, he'd seen something else. Something in her. She was sure of it. Why else would he ask for her help? As inadvertent as it was, she had seen it. He needed her. Not for Harry but for something else. Still, she had to be sure.

"You ne-ed my help."

"It makes no difference."

"Do-n't lie to me." Hermione's voice was hard. So hard in fact that Snape turned. His glare just as hard as her tone. "I-I...d-deser-ve...more than...lies." Her chest heaved and her throat pulsed but she wasn't going to give into him. "Ma-ke...my dea-th...mean someth-ing..."

Snape's eyes widened marginally before his frown deepened. Her body started to tremble in the chair but her face remained hard, fighting the rising seizure. Her fingers curled into the leather, the sound of its resistance somehow deafening.

He searched her mind. She truly did believe her death was near and still, and still, she fought against everything. It was foolish, it was arrogant, it was admirable...

"You're not going to die today..." His words were hard but his eyes held something else.

"Say it." Hermione forced her head to remain still but her neck pulsed.

"I need your help."

oOo

"This is her house?"

"Was..." Harry looked around the edge of the house they were hidden behind. He scanned the street but found nothing unusual out of place. "She obliviated her parents remember? Then the order cleared her house..."

"Right..." Ron swallowed down the lump in his throat, "I don't see anyone..."

"Me either, but let's be quick. The suncatcher is probably in the back garden."

"What is a sun catcher anyway?"

"It's a muggle thing, nevermind, come on." Harry pushed away from the wall keeping his cloak close, Ron a step behind with a disillusionment spell. They'd argued again about who should take the risk and Ron pulled the short straw, literally. It seemed all they did was argue these days. Harry wondered if the stress was getting to the both of them.

Ron paused at the garden gate, the space between the buildings was tight if they were going to be ambushed, that would be the spot. He kept his wand up and his ears open.

The garden was relatively large for the area, it presently was overgrown but looked as though it had been well maintained at one point. A small patio held neatly stacked and covered outdoor furniture. Ron cast a revealing charm to make sure nothing was hiding beneath before motioning to Harry that the yard was clear.

"What's a sun catcher Harry?" There was hardly anything there.

"It's that over there, come on." Harry pulled the cloak from his head so that Ron could follow him to the far corner. They both jumped when Harry's foot landed on something that made a very loud crunch.

"It's just a toy..." Harry lifted his foot.

Ron nodded his head before turning his eyes over to the small swing set. It held just one oversized swing. It looked like something he would have seen Hermione curled up in reading a book. It felt weird being there without her. Even with everything gone, it had been her home.

"Found the suncatcher." Harry pulled the cloak free, deeming them safe as nothing had yet to jump out and attack them. He knelt down beside the knocked over pedestal, the colored globe laid in pieces on the little rock garden it had fallen into.

"What's a spell for digging?" Harry noticed the earth beneath the pedestal was soft as though it had recently been unearthed.

"I don't know, that was like fourth-year charms." Ron glanced down but kept his stance outward. "Just try anything. I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

Harry growled and pushed his wand into his pocket. He decided to dig by hand as it wasn't that far down. He could already make out the strap or something. When he took hold of it however he got a rather nasty shock. "Ah!"

Harry pulled his tingling hand to his chest trying to rub the feeling back into it. Ron spun on his heel looking down.

"What happened?"

"One of Hermione's protection jinxes no doubt...ah...man that stings..." Harry looked around before grabbing a tree limb that must have blown over from another yard.

He managed to pull the strap of what looked like a backpack free. He spotted the shocking beetle on the strap and used his wand to release it from the fabric. Once done, Harry gave the bag a rather strong pull, freeing it from the earth.

"Let's get out of here." Harry could feel it too. A growing sense of dread. He pulled the bag to his chest and took Ron's hand. In a crack, they were gone.

Neither one had noticed the set of eyes watching them from the upstairs window.

oOo

Hermione pursed her lips. She'd been given three books pertaining to soul bonds and life curses. It had helped sate her stir-crazy mind. That and the fact that Snape had let her be. She did have a new addition to her wardrobe, however.

Their little showdown in front of the fireplace sat uneasily in her stomach. He had conceded way too easily to her. That much was certain. She could tell he was planning something. She just wished she had some sort of clue as to what it was.

There was something different about him. Something...soft, beneath. She'd never seen it before and she was sure she was going crazy now. Yet, it was there. It didn't help her in any way. Though it did give food for thought.

She looked down at the metal around her ankle. It was magically tied, giving her enough of a lead to go to the bathroom and nowhere else. It was like a bangle, but for her ankle. If she stepped off the prescribed path, her body would be stuck in place until the spell was lifted.

She'd tested it only once, earning her a rather harsh tongue lashing from her captor. She'd interrupted whatever it was he was doing in his lab at the time. She didn't wish for a repeat performance.

The man was a constant mystery. She'd never even thought about what he had been like outside of the classroom. The few occasions where she had had the experience had been confusing at best. Presently, he was like Mr. Jackle and Mr. Hyde.

On the one hand, he was attempting to keep her informed. While on the other he was exceptionally irrate. She would guess that he very much didn't like having her in his private rooms. A feeling that was mutually shared. Still, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what else was setting his teeth on edge.

The door opened and Hermione set down her pencil. Her stomach growled to the smell of whatever he had in his hand. She curled her bottom lip in and tried to keep herself as stoic as possible.

"Lunch." He said simply, "And the potion for your throat." He enlarged the table she was working at with a small wave before setting down the food-laden plate. A warm open-faced sandwich with beef gravy and mashed potatoes.

Hermione's brows furrowed at the small wooden case he set down beside the plate. A quick glance up provided her with permission to open the box. Inside she found 12 small red candies. They looked like muggle cough drops.

"Three a day, until they're gone should repair your voice box." His jaw twitched, he forced himself to be at least civil around her.

"Tha-nk you..." Hermione closed the box before turning towards her research, "Th-is sh-"

Snape held up his hand for her silence, her voice was grating at the best of times, but the intermittent popping made it even worse. He took the offered paper and scanned it quickly. "You're wrong."

He handed it back pointing to a line inside the many scribbled on the page. "You didn't balance the effects of onyx and rose quartz. The stones must have natural harmonic resonance to connect."

Hermione took the paper back running her finger down the page. So focused on his observation that she hadn't realized he had left her again. It wasn't until she found the error and she made to state her reasoning did she find that he had gone.

Her brow turned sad, a childish want rising inside her. Why was she even doing this? What was the point? It was his damn spell. Why wasn't he finishing what he started? Hermione growled and slammed the books shut.

He was keeping her busy. Out of his long greasy hair. Hermione glared at the plate of food he'd brought. Her temper rising. She was pathetic. Sitting in that room like some pet! What did Voldemort even need it for anyway? He already had 7 bloody Horcruxes!

Better question. Why was she even helping at all?

oOo

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely have successfully retrieved what was left by Ms. Granger."

Snape grunted softly and leaned back in the overly ornate Headmaster's chair.

"I can't do this to her Albus. It would be better to release her. I can take the punishment." Snape popped his jaw then the knuckle on his right hand.

"You know Tom. He won't accept your failure. You would just be putting them in more danger."

Snape shook his head slightly looking down at the wand on his desk. Her wand. His eye twitched before he picked it up. Turning it in his fingers. He could feel her power, even after all this time. She was strong. Stronger than she probably even realized.

The charm sounded out into the office interrupting his thoughts.

What had she done _now?_

"That is a rather curious charm. Does it detect emotional and physical distress?"

Snape snarled at Albus as he passed, rolling his eyes to his quip when he was out of sight. If he'd set the charm to react to mental distress he'd never have a moments peace. The girl was like one of those muggle pinball machines.

"P-professor?"

"What?" Snape snapped before he made it around the door. When he did he had to stop and take stock of what he was seeing. Blood, everywhere. All over her arms, her white undershirt, her face or what he could see of it behind the pajama shirt, she pulled away from her face.

"What on earth did you do?!" His voice rose marginally and he quickly closed the gap between them. She hadn't moved from the spot she was restricted to but he could see a trail of blood leading from the closet.

"I just sneezed!" She coughed spitting up the blood that had run down her throat. Hermione winced when he pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head back, her throat swallowing reflexively.

"Don't swallow it, you'll make yourself sick..." Snape took the back of her head to keep her still. "Are you prone to nosebleeds?"

"Not really..." She made a face spitting up the blood from her mouth. She pressed the ruined nightshirt into her lips before continuing, "I used to get them when I was little, but nothing like this..."

Snape noted her voice sounded better, it was still hoarse but the horrible popping was gone. His brow twitched, there was so much blood.

"Professor...? I think... I'm going to..." The final word never made it. Her eyes rolled back and her body started to drop. Snape moved quickly wrapping his arm under her own to keep her from crashing to the floor.

Would his torture never end? He grunted picking her up into his arms. At his full strength, she was barely a burden. He carried her over to the fireplace, technically, since her feet weren't touching the ground, the spell on her anklet wouldn't activate. Not that he'd tell her that, she'd probably break her neck trying to walk on her hands.

He set her up in the chair and flicked his wand into his hand. A few small blood clotting charms stopped the heavy torrent but her face was looking rather pale. His hands cupped her cheeks thumbing her eyelids gently. Her eyes reacted to his face flicking as though to track him.

He released one side of her face and let her eyelids close before summoning a blood replenishing potion from his cabinet. His thumb gently worked her jaw open just as the potion landed into his hand.

Hermione felt heavy and dreadfully cold. It took effort but she managed to open her eyes just enough for the out of focus face of her professor to come into view. His hand was so warm in contrast and oddly soft. Calloused at the fingertips but his palm was smooth. She felt something cold and hard press gently to her lips and she let out a breath.

"Miss Granger, can you hear me?"

"Uh..huh?"

"I need you to swallow this."

Hermione blinked slowly before doing as instructed, the bitter taste was easily identified. She let her eyes close...just for a moment.

The next thing she knew she was in a rather soft bed. Softer than the one in her room. Her head rolled slowly to the feeling of someone moving her arms. Her fingers twitched before aiding them in their task. Slow, almost kind, hands guided her. It was unfamiliar but welcome all the same. Had it all been a dream? Her head rolled again with a soft moan when a warm air wafted over the skin of her stomach. Where was her shirt?

That thought sparked a small burst of adrenaline. Her eyes opened just enough to see two very large hands moving down from her bare shoulder. Worn fabric ran down her arm, a light scent of her own perfume wafted beneath her nose, so faintly she was sure she imagined it. The hands moved lifting her upper back. She managed to lift her head but only just, her barely slitted eyes taking in the face of her caretaker. Snape.

Snape was dressing her. Her heart jumped and her arms flexed to try to cover herself but his hand merely pushed them aside trying to lead her hand into the other sleeve. The clothes felt dirty. Worn. What was he dressing her in?

The smell of blood came next making her stomach roll. She managed to open her eyes just a bit wider as the pajama pants she was wearing started to descend. What was he doing?

Snape paused when her head lifted off the bed. Her unfocused eyes searching for him. He released her pants to the floor before leaning down over her. He watched a flicker of fear flash over her face before his whispered spell sent her back to sleep.

He needed to be quick. He had let her rest and gain her strength but the evening was approaching. His heart ached for what he was about to do. He hadn't wanted to do it. But her little moment had sparked an idea. If he could get her back into her fugue state, maybe, just _maybe_ , they'd both survive.

What hurt the most, was that he couldn't tell her anything about what was going to happen next. His body felt tense. Almost the same as when he stood before Albus on the astronomy tower. What he was about to do could very much kill her, and damn them both.


	10. Chapter 10

"Merlin, Hermione's brilliant." Ron shoved another mouthful of instant mashed potatoes into his mouth. "How did she even think of having a backup bag?"

Harry grinned good-naturedly and shook his head. The sight of Ron talking with his mouth full was a welcome if unnerving sight. He just wished Hermione was there to share in the spoils. "I was thinking, this bag, it solves two problems."

"Yeah?" Ron shoveled another spoon full into his mouth.

"This bag is hers. I'm sure we can get Luna to place a tracking spell on anything inside."

Ron's eyes widened with hope, "Oh Merlin you're right!" Ron looked down at the bag resting at his feet. "We can get her!" An excited smile rose over his puffed cheeks, "We can take her with us! We get can take her with us to Gringotts. We'd have a hell of a better chance then."

"No, I think, we should do it without her. She might be hurt... we'd lose time, she may not even be able to apparate and whoever has her is sure to put up a fight."

"No way, we need her."

"We need her _alive_." Harry put down his bowl, "She's told us not to go looking for her. She might be a trap. Better we get whatever's in Bellatrix's vault first. Maybe it's something we can use."

"Or another trap." Ron swallowed down his mash suddenly losing his appetite.

"Or a bargaining chip. There wasn't one at the house. We have the sword, Griphook isn't going to stay at Bill and Fleur's forever, once he leaves we won't have access to him. We need to do as Hermione says. It's never failed us before."

oOOo

"Severus! Don't you do this!" Albus' voice turned more than a few portrait heads but the one to whom he was speaking paid him no mind.

Severus was set for battle, his jaw tight and his eyes cold and emotionless. He took hold of the floo powder, "Malfoy Manor."

He stepped into the flames, alone.

oOo

"So you'll help us?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I will get you into Gringotts."

oOOo

"My lord." Severus bowed his head low, but did not take a knee, he was long since past such a subservient level.

"Ah, Severus, you bring news?" The dangerous man before him slowly steepled his skeletal fingers. He was sure his servant was well aware of his mistake already.

"I have...made progress... though the journal has been... difficult to decipher. It might be best if I were to continue...with more knowledge as to what you intend to do with it."

"That is a _brave_ question coming from a man with empty hands." Voldemort started a slow arch, like a wolf circling its prey. "That's twice now you've failed me, Severus, this is a most alarming trend." Voldemort came closer Snape could feel the creature digging around inside his mind, "Should I be concerned about your loyalty?"

"I only wish to better serve you, My Lord." His eyes flicked to the side as the man pulled a wand from his sleeve.

"I think, it's time to remind you what happens to those, who fail to do as they are told! Crucio!"

Severus had prepared himself, but the force of the Dark Lords anger was more than he had anticipated. His right knee buckled almost instantly and he felt his chest go tight as a thousand burning knives ran down his spine.

Severus did his best to keep quiet but a low growl did pass his lips when the lash hit his shoulders. A particularly favorited spell by his master. Made of cold fire that seared the skin if it made direct contact.

His shoulders took the first blow sending him down hard onto his right side but still, he did not fall. Rather he lowered his head to spare his face as the second and third lashes rained down.

By the fourth, the chest of his frock coat went loose and the stale air of the room burned his skin. The fire of the whip thus far had only served to sear his flesh but the fifth blow was sure to leave blood.

As it struck Severus was no longer able to keep himself up and found himself panting on bent arms and knees. His chest heaved fighting against the raging inferno that was his back. The smell of his blood and burnt flesh roiled his stomach and he took all the effort he had left to swallow down the bile risen by the pain.

The sixth blow never came. Severus could only feel the pulsing in his limbs but he was sure something had stopped it. Taking precious seconds to clear his vision he turned his head just enough to see through a part in his hair.

The Dark Lord was looking up, as though seeing through another's eyes. The snarl on his face grew before he growled low in his throat. Snape recognized the look. He'd seen it once before. He was seeing through Potter's eyes.

Snape took the time to catch his breath and force his brain to start turning again. His entire body felt like solid stone. Every muscle locked in place. Deep controlled breaths released the tortured vines just in time for step falls to great his ears.

"Midnight."

The cold black smoke that accompanied Voldemort's silent apparation only made his eyes water. Six hours? Potter must have done something big.

oOo

Hermione started awake to the sound of something, very close, crashing to the floor. Her eyes blinked trying to take in the dim light of the room. She felt dirty.

Her head turned to a low groan to her right and shielded her eyes as the torches in the room magically came to life. Her sleep heavy brain kicked into gear when a deep groan filled the void.

Her eyes turned down to the doorway, a room she quickly recognized just beyond, what made her heart skip a beat was the slouched form braced in the threshold between.

"Professor!" Hermione rolled as quickly as she could. Her ribs were still sensitive to turning too far but they only let out a meager protest. When her feet hit the ground she was startled to find herself in her muddy trainers. A second quick glance revealed that she was in the clothes she'd been in at the manor.

Priorities! She pushed herself from the small rise the bed was set upon and hurried over to the man in the doorway who was cursing and trying to keep himself on his feet. His clothes were making it difficult. The shirt and jacket were falling off one side caught at his elbow keeping from being able to hold onto the doorway with both hands.

"Professor?" Hermione came to a stop in front of him putting her hand on his shoulders to try and keep him standing. Her help, however, was not appreciated.

"Get out... Go..." Snape's voice was weak, his breathing was too heavy to make his bark bite.

"What happened to you?" Hermione pushed his comment aside trying to understand. The last she'd seen of him, he'd been dressing her.

"Go..." Snape's eyes closed for a long moment.

Hermione shook her head trying to understand. Had this been his plan? It couldn't be. Why would he risk his life for hers? It didn't make sense. Nothing about the situation made sense. All she knew was that he needed her help.

Her eyes looked out into the office, she could see the desk clearly from their vantage. Her wand sitting neatly on the edge. She looked back at Snape before pulling herself away. Fear rolled down her back when he slumped heavily against the frame.

She could leave, her wand was right there and her captor was incapacitated. Hermione greatly considered doing just that. Though, when her hand curled around her wand her eyes turned to the heavily breathing man in the doorway.

She looked to the floo next, her heart torn in two directions. He told her to go. But where? What would happen if she did? Wasn't he supposed to bring her to the Dark Lord? Would he die...if she ran?

Her head turned back, her heart quickening. She couldn't be responsible for his death. She would never be able to forgive herself. As cantankerous as he was, he _had_ helped her. Saved her life, even if it was only for a short time.

She owed him.

Hermione turned back towards Snape, her heart skipping at his back. It was black, and oozing something red. Her chest tightened as he let out another grunt trying to push himself through the frame. She closed the distance quickly, tucking her wand into her back pocket, she wrapped her arm around his lower back, mindful of the awful blackened skin, and took his hand, pulling it around her shoulders.

"Professor? I need you to help me..." Her voice was still soft and a bit gravely but it was definitely filled more with concern than fear, "I need you to stay standing..."

The man didn't open his eyes to her but she could tell he had heard her when he shifted his weight to her side. It hurt, but she pushed it aside. Thankfully, he was on the right side of the frame and thus able to put his weight on her good side.

Hermione huffed with her own effort. Had he always been this big? Surely not, her head barely came to his chin, but with him slumped over, their hips were level allowing her to leverage some of his weight.

Small whispered words of encouragement and grunts of effort saw them safely, albeit slowly, to the edge of the bed. Snape managed to get himself onto the edge before rolling down onto his side. His head was pulsing from the effort and in his haze, he'd barely registered that she had helped him.

Hermione grimaced pushing him just a bit further so that he'd lay on his stomach instead. Her mind ran through a series of things before she realized, he was a potions master. Surely, he had an alchemist's cabinet somewhere. She wasn't that well versed in healing spells, just basic cuts. Nothing like this, but she did know what potions she could use. She just needed access to them.

"Professor?" She leaned down closer to his head watching his eyes slowly start to open, "Where's your cabinet?"

Snape hissed slightly, his brain was starting to reorient now that the room wasn't spinning around him so quickly. Truthfully, he couldn't even feel his back, he just felt exceptionally heavy. He blinked slowly to her question, "There...in the corner, with the snake's head handle..." He tried to shift his weight so as to sit himself up but her hand on his bare shoulder was so much of a shock that it kept him in place.

Hermione turned looking over to where he'd been looking before glancing down at him, "Don't move...okay?" Her brow was lined with concern, but her steps were sure. She made it to the cabinet trying to turn the handle, it wouldn't budge. Her mind cycled through before she remembered that most cabinets had a sort of password, something that would allow others into it.

"What's the password?"

"Aceso"

Hermione repeated his words and felt the door unlock. She couldn't help a small smirk that threatened her otherwise serious face.

"Where do you hurt?"

"Everywhere..."

"What happened to your back? Is...it burnt? Cursed?"

"Burnt, the vial...with the green label, third from the top...three bottles right."

Hermione followed his instructions perfectly, pulling out a vial of something that looked like a very thin lotion. She ran her eyes down the other shelves before pulling out the last of the extremely potent pain reliever, a basic burn salve and what was left of his bottle of dittany.

"I need to remove your coat...it's sticking to the wound..." Hermione set the vials down on the bedside table.

"Pain potion first." Snape moved his hand up near his head using his arm to partially prop himself up.

How he was still moving was beyond her. It was like he was impervious to the pain, or worse, so used to it that it barely affected his senses anymore. Hermione did as she was told pressing the glass into his hand. Once he'd finished she took it back setting it beside the others, "Dittany, or this first?"

"The burn solution first...it'll clear away the dead skin..."

Hermione nodded her head before pulling her wand from her pocket. She'd only tried a disrobing spell once or twice on herself for practice. She wasn't sure how it was going to work on someone else.

Nervously, she waved her wand and recited the incantation aloud. Her shoulders sagged in temporary relief when his coat and shirt disappeared, reappearing mid-air to fall over the far side of the bed.

What she hadn't been prepared for was the number of scars that would be revealed to her. She had seen them from a distance, through the haze of a blindfold, but now. So close. There were so _many._

Her eyes turned sad but she tried not to let any pity show. She was very sure he wouldn't react very well to her if she showed him any amount of sympathy. She tucked her wand back into her pocket and took a slow breath. Her side was growing a stitch but she pushed the feeling away. She had other things to do.

"It won't harm you...it's for dead skin only..." Snape turned his head down into the comforter bracing himself up onto his forearms. The position allowed his muscles that were still cramping from the cruciatous to retract far enough not to be a bother. He'd take that potion last, so as to make the effects last longer. Some potions just couldn't be mixed inside the body so close together.

Hermione licked her bottom lip before untwisting the metal cap. It was an odd seal but she didn't question it. She took a deep breath, stepping as close to the edge of the bed as she could and tipped the bottle over his back. As soon as the sickly green liquid made contact, a light sizzling sound started popping. Hermione was careful not to use too much but was wary of touching him.

Snape let out a deep sigh as the pain started to fade away. His head lowered down so far that the crown of his head rested on the bed. He'd just let his mind rest for a moment.

"Not too much...when it turns pink...use the dittany...then the salve..." Severus focused on breathing. Nevermind that he was partially nude in front of the girl. He'd deal with that later when his mind was clear.

Hermione nodded her head though he couldn't see her, his head was perfectly hidden between his biceps that kept a tilt to his back. Hermione noticed some of the potion starting to run onto a clean part of his lower back and reached out without thinking. Her fingers ran over the ridges of muscle flanking his spine making him shiver involuntarily. She made a small face, thinking she'd hurt him and subsequently apologized for it.

Her heart was pounding. He was strong. Stronger than she'd ever seen anyone. Why had he done it? Why hadn't he taken her to Voldemort like he had previously said? She felt like she was being left out of some large master plan. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

Hermione set the bottle of green goop aside wiping her fingers absently on her jeans before grabbing the bottle of dittany. Snape slowly lowered himself flat on the bed. His arms coming up over his head. He arched somewhat like a cat before settling back down. He dragged his arms down, relaxing them by his head. Hermione resisted the urge to push back the hair that was hiding his face. Her job was not yet over.

She turned away jogging to the bathroom to get a towel, the blood was starting to pour more freely now that the burnt skin was gone and the flesh of his back was becoming exposed. The wound was longer than it was wide, but it sat right on top of another well-worn scar. They looked like belt marks. She'd seen something similar on one of her childhood friends before she was taken away to a children's home. It made her heart ache.

Had nothing in this man's life gone right? What did she really know about him other than the 6 years he stood like an impassable wall in front of the classroom? Could she really find sympathy for a man who had done nothing but belittle her at every turn? No one was perfect, but there was a fine line between hatred and a stern hand.

Hermione returned with a towel in hand. She made her way back to the platform to find that the man had fallen asleep, or at the very least, gone very still. His back rose and fell with his deep breaths and his hand that had been up by his face in a tight fist had stretched out over the comforter. It felt odd to see him that way. More than odd.

She set the towel down at his waist, her fingers ghosting over his bicep before very lightly pulling back his hair. His eyes were closed. His brow relaxed. It was the first time she'd ever seen that look on his face.

Why did her heart feel like it was beating faster? She shook her head and cleared her throat then grabbed the bottle of dittany. There were maybe two dropper fulls left, she'd have to be extremely careful. With another glance at his face, she pressed her knee to the edge of the bed. When he made no movement, she leaned forward just a bit more and pulled the stopper from the bottle.

His back knitted together slowly, the scarred skin smoothing out again, it was odd like she was adding more stripes. She couldn't resist running her fingers over the freshly healed skin and felt her heart skip when his back rose to meet her fingertips. He was just breathing, but it felt so odd to feel him against her.

She looked back to his face watching his brow twitch before she reached for the burn salve. His pale skin was nearly Gryffindor red along the tops of his shoulders and at the dip of his spine. She adjusted herself closer, sitting back on her calf. She pulled a small handful of salve onto her fingers. She had originally thought to use the towel but all the thoughts running through her mind, simply made her forget.

She was going to touch him, _really_ touch him. Her professor. The most hated professor of all of Hogwarts. If Ron could see her now, he'd be having kittens.

Another glance at his face and Hermione found herself leaning over his shoulders. Her hair brushed along his sensitive skin making him twitch in his sleep. She paid it little attention massaging the heavy salve into the wounds at his shoulders first.

His skin was surprisingly soft, even with all the ridges of scars. His shoulders were as hard as stone and extremely defined. She'd never pegged him for being overly muscular, his coat and many layers always seemed to give him a rather 'puffed' appearance.

He was much thinner than she thought he was, his waist couldn't have been more than a few inches larger than her own. He was slim but built. She'd hazard a guess that he was almost as muscled as Victor had been. Though of course, Victor had been a wee bit taller. It was rather startling, now that she thought about it, how similar the two of them were in appearance.

Hermione could have slapped herself had it not had burn salve on it. What on earth was she _doing?_ He was her Professor! Not only that, he was in need! She shook her head sharply and refocused on her task, trying but failing to ignore the warmth growing in her stomach.

oOo

"Holy hell!" Ron stomped up the riverside bank ringing out his sweater.

"You're telling me..." Harry panted heavily following after him. They'd escaped via a sewage pipe. Not the most fun or glamours of escapes but when Ron had released the dragon they had to find a place to hide. The drain was the closest. "We smell like dragon dung..."

"But we did it." Ron held up the cup proudly.

"Yeah...but Voldemort knows..." Harry rubbed his scar, "We need to get back someplace safe..."

"Right..." Ron dropped the cup into Hermione's bag and put it back on. He pushed some of his wet hair from his face before letting out a deep sigh. He hadn't checked on Hermione all day. He was really starting to get antsy. He just wanted them back at Bill and Fleur's so Mr. Lovegood could teach him the spell from before. After having seen her once, in full form, he was aching to do so again.


	11. Chapter 11

"How long have I been asleep?" Snape hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud until a low voice answered him from behind.

"A little under an hour..." Hermione set the journal down in her lap. She'd jumped when his voice disturbed her and was glad he was facing away from her. She'd levitated a chair from the fireplace over beside the bed to watch over him. She hadn't even tried to run. Though she did spend some time in the office, "I had a little talk with Dumbledore..."

Snape sneered at the mention of his name. Brilliant, no doubt the man had played on her heartstrings convincing her to stay and look after him. His internal eyes rolled at the ludicrous notion. Keeping his back to her, he carefully pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the edge, "And you trust him?"

"I have no reason not to..."

"I have a few you could have..." Snape grunted and turned so that his back let out a loud pop. He reached behind running his hand over the new skin that had started to grow into place.

She'd done well. Not that he would ever admit it. He'd be sore for a while, but it wasn't as debilitating as it could have been. Thankfully, his beloved master had spared his spinal cord. He'd long since been making potions to counteract the evil man's abominable creations, not that he would share that information with anyone else.

His eyes snapped down to the shirt that was sitting on the night table, as though it were waiting for him. He looked over his shoulder with narrowed his eyes to the girl so comfortably sitting in his chair a few feet from the bed.

Had she gone through all his things? His sneer was ineffective against her calm face and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Who would have thought playing nursemaid would have set her completely to rights? He huffed heavily and pulled his shirt on.

"Those potions are amazing...you're almost as good as new."

"They come at a cost." Snape pushed himself up onto his feet testing his mobility. He could tell she was nearly vibrating with how much she was holding herself back in questioning him. "They can only be taken three days apart. If they're taken consecutively the kidney shuts down."

"That's...very potent..."

"Magic always comes at a cost."

Hermione bit her bottom lip watching him partially limp his way to the closet, no doubt to retrieve one his coats. She'd tried to be as respectful of his privacy as possible. Only taking clothes from the closet that was the doorway to her room. The curiosity was easily curbed by the fear that he'd wake up and kill her for being in his rooms, having forgotten that he'd imprisoned her there.

"I fixed the potion." She waited for him to come back out so as not to strain her voice. She'd just finished another one of his candies while she had waited for him to wake up. The deep gravel sound in her voice was starting to lift.

"Show me." His coat finished buttoning itself by the time he made it to her, a dangerous glare falling over his features when she hid the journal behind her back.

"Not until you tell me what it's for." Hermione lifted her chin in defiance, very much forgetting who she was dealing with.

"He hasn't told me. I can only guess it has something to do with securing an heir."

Hermione's brow twitched with confusion. "Who...who would he..?"

"The way Bellatrix has been acting lately, I would have to guess she's offered her _services_ to the task."

Hermione would have fallen down had she not been sitting down. What had loosened his tongue? "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Let me see the journal."

"Are you serious? You're _serious_? " Hermione's voice rose an octave. She pressed herself tighter into the chair her grip on the book tightening.

"That's the only reason I can think as to why I came back a bloodied mess. That doesn't help the fact that he still wants _you_."

Hermione had completely forgotten, "You have a plan, it wasn't this. Tell me you have a plan." Her breathing was excited and her head felt light. She had wanted to know, but now she could see why he was so protective of his secrets. She would never have even looked at the journal had she known and it was too late to take her words back now.

"I need to put you back into a fugue state." It was all lost anyway if the original plan failed; it didn't matter what he told her. It wouldn't save either of them.

"An obliviate?"

"Won't work, he can sense them and even reverse them. It would just raise more red flags."

"I'm going to guess that it's going to hurt."

"A lot." Snape turned himself away. How had he gotten into this mess? He should have just done it from the start. He should have just followed orders like the good little slave he was.

Hermione watched a variety of emotion run across his face as he started to pace. So much hatred, so much pain. She didn't need to know anymore. Whatever it was, it was going to hurt him way more than it was going to hurt her.

"Will I... remember anything?"

"You didn't before. Not even your name..." He still refused to look at her.

"That's...where the three days went..." She took a slow breath, "Will I come back?"

"I don't know." Snape turned completely away, his eyes focused on some point beyond the window.

A heavy silence fell over the room. Each mind, so brilliant, turning in circles. There was no other way.

"I'll do it..." She pulled the book from behind her back and came to her feet. She was careful when she approached, holding the book between them as an olive branch.

oOo

"Is Mr. Lovegood here?"

"Yeah, he and Luna were picking up shells on the beach." Bill brought out some tea setting it on the table.

"Thanks." Ron dropped the bag down onto the couch and turned to go and find them.

Harry let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face. His head was pulsing. He felt angry. He was sure it wasn't his own anger. Voldemort was angry at them. But there was something else. Something he was waiting for.

"Alright there Harry?" Luna came to sit beside him, her voice soft and soothing. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, we did. Actually a bit more. We have some of Hermione's things now. Do you think you could cast the spell on them?"

"Of course, sorry I couldn't be helpful before. Dad's a wee bit worried about me, but I told him that they didn't do anything too bad to me."

"You've been extremely helpful." He gave her a gentle smile and leaned over pulling the backpack over. He flipped open the top and started to dig inside just as Ron and Mr. Lovegood came into the room.

oOOo

"This will relax your heart, hopefully, it will help prevent any long-term damage..." Snape handed the vial over watching with heavy eyes.

Hermione nodded her head taking it without question. She made a face at the acidic taste before handing the vial back. She could already feel the potion starting to take effect when her arms felt oddly heavy. She leaned back in the chair from her room. Arms had been added to help keep her seated. Her head relaxed back against the backrest as she let out a slow breath. It was almost like a muggle sedative, the ones they gave you before surgery.

Snape watched her eyes start to droop and took a step back. He'd transformed her room into something resembling more of a 'cell'. The walls were bare stone with only the chair in the center. A dim light burning overhead. He raised his wand steeling himself for what he had to do.

She'd consented. Informed or not, she'd consented. She'd even released the journal. He'd checked her work and found that it was indeed balanced. The potion and subsequent spells would work. There was no doubt. It was brilliant work. Remarkable, history-making.

He had just raised his wand when the charmed light in the far corner came on. _Perfect_. Just what he needed. More pressure. He couldn't wait, the potion he'd given her had a very limited effectiveness time and couldn't be given again for another six hours. His jaw went tense and he put in place his most famous persona.

Her eyes never left his. He could feel everything she was thinking, and everything she was about to feel. It was his own sort of penance.

"Incarcerous."

Hermione shifted her head as ropes wound themselves around her wrists and ankles. They were firm, but not too tight. She swallowed down all her fear in that moment, even though she couldn't actually feel the adrenaline in her system, it didn't stop her mind from going into overdrive.

She blinked slowly, one last time. She'd have to maintain eye contact so he would know the precise moment her mind snapped. The moment, when everything she'd come to know and love, would suddenly be wiped away.

"Crucio." The spell shot from his wand with barely enough force to hurt a spider. It absorbed into her from with only a twitch of her hands as a reaction. This wouldn't do. He had to think. Think of all she represented. He needed to be angry. It was never hard before. Why was it now? What had possibly changed?

"Crucio!" His voice raised but still the power he needed was not behind the spell. It hit on her shoulder making her press back into the chair for only a moment. Her brows furrowing in confusion.

This wasn't working, he had to switch gears. His teeth bared for a moment as he thought back to all that had brought him to where he was today. All the wrong choices, all the wrongs that had sent him on this path. His loyalty to the only one who had ever shown him kindness only to be twisted and used against another so much alike.

He felt the painful power filling his chest and he took a slow breath. His wand rose again and he could feel the power radiating down his arm, "Crucio!"

Hermione felt as though a boulder had been slammed directly into her chest. Sharp sparks of pain spread out over her limbs, her head thumped back against the chair and her throat let loose the most terrible scream. Her eyes broke away from his to look at the ceiling as the wave of pain made its course.

Snape rode the wave, sending another silently. Her body jerked and convulsed against the bonds, the veins in her neck sticking out from the strain. Her head thumped hard against the wood and her chest arched up. Another scream ripped straight through him almost shaking his resolve.

He couldn't stop now, it would all be in vain. His eyes flicked to the light that was still on, they were watching. Why did it hurt so much?

oOo

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron was in a panic, his hand tight in his hair as another flash of red light shot straight through him into Hermione. The figure, nothing more than a black shadow continued their onslaught. The first then second and third hitting her dead center. His heart was nearly pounded out of his chest watching her scream silently. Everything inside him was falling to pieces.

He should have pressed harder. He should've done something more!

oOo

"Crucio!" The spell hit harder than the last and her scream cut off to a gurgled choking noise as her chest stuttered. Her head fell forward but her eyes searched for him. He was almost there, he could feel it. She was struggling to hold on. Just one more.

"Crucio!" Her entire body froze, her back arched forward. Her mouth open in place as the last of her breath left her lungs. Her eyes were wide with pain and fear as a deep stream of blood started to roll down her nose. Her head twitched back and forth, sharp jerking motions before a weak gasp brought enough air into her lungs to let out the weakest noise he'd ever heard.

She was almost there, but her mind was strong; he needed to break her down. Remind her of deepest fears, her most fragile insecurities. He took a step closer keeping the spell active, his mind ravaging hers for that one piece he needed.

"You're nothing." His words came out cold and dark, whispered just above her sharp gasps, "They've already replaced you with another." His heart tightened watching tears start to form in her eyes, "Books and cleverness will not save you. Such an insufferable know-it-all. Desperate to hide what you truly are."

Her brow started to shift with the hurt his words brought. Another sharp jolt ran down his wand and into her quaking form.

"You're _nothing_. A walking library. You are the dirt beneath their shoes. Filthy as the blood that flows through you."

Snape could almost feel it, like stepping on thin ice, "The show is over now." _Almost_. A memory flashed from her mind to his and his eyes looked down at her arm, " _Mudblood_."

Her eyes lost focus then, and he felt it—the snap. She was gone.

Snape's chest was heaving from the effort, years worth of anger extinguished. Had he killed her? Had he gone too far? Trepidation filled his steps. Her screams still echoing around in his skull. His hand was overly gentle when he ran it along her neck. Her pulse was slow, but it was there. He released the binds keeping her in the chair.

"Rennervate." He winced when her body jerked. His hand shifted, taking the back of her head into his palm. His thumb brushed against her cheek wiping away what was left of the river of tears that had fallen. Another adjustment tilted her fallen head back. A sharp gasp and panic filled eyes nearly made him jump.

"Miss Granger?"

"Pl-ease..." Her words were stuttered and her eyes couldn't focus on his face. Her head jerked in his palm with a residual tremor, her arms fell from the arms of the chair. Her throat swallowed against his palm, her pain, filling the void in his heart with anguish.

When he caught her eyes, he was assured. The old Hermione Granger was gone.

Her eyes rolled back into her head the next moment and her entire body went limp. Snape let out the breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding and leaned down further. Blood dripped from her nose, the pitter patter that stained her jeans felt infinitely loud.

He pressed the tip of his wand to the bridge, bringing the bleeding to a gradual stop. Another pass with his wand cleared the life essence away from her face. His eyes turned down noting that the left side of her chest was rising and falling partially out of sync with the right. A diagnostic charm assured him that no damage had been done to the repair he had made days earlier.

He picked her lax body up under her arms and legs, pulling her up against his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the light go out. His heart had never felt heavier. His entire soul ached, splintered at the edges. He had done this. He had made the impossible choice.

He wanted nothing more than to run away. Hide. There was nowhere he could go. Not really. What had he done? She felt so frail in his arms, almost the same as the night she had first appeared to him. Another innocent life-stolen, by his hand. He was nothing. He deserved nothing. His back tingled at the memory of her hands moving so carefully over his wounds. The kindness, the bravery, she had shown to him.

Who was he? A monster. A vile, unredeemable monster.

Snape held her close. Her body still shaking in his grasp, only twisting the barbed wire tighter around his heart. Was it all going to be worth it?

His feet led him to the office. His eyes looking up at the portraits sleeping away so peacefully in their frames. All but one. If his eyes could kill, Albus Dumbledore would be dead, twice.

One more look down at the girl in his arms and he stepped into the floo. His jaw went tense as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. He had no idea of what his master's true intentions were, he could have very well been walking into his own execution.

"Malfoy Manor."

When Snape stepped through he was sure he'd just walked in the end of a most fruitless battle. Bodies of Goblins and security guards from Gringotts littered the entire floor, their blood soaking through the polished wood. His stomach rolled at the sight and even more so when his boot stepped down into a puddle of blood. Not a single deatheater seemed to have become a causality.

He mindfully stepped around the bodies, making his way through to the main entranceway. The entire floor smelled of misfired spells and broken plaster. It felt like a sign of things to come. The war was coming to a pivotal point. The ancient battle between good and evil coming to a head.

He followed the well-worn path up the winding staircase and down the elaborately decorated halls. The damage appeared to have been reserved to the first floor. He paused looking down one last time. A look of kindness he'd never shown anyone before crossing his features for the briefest of moments.

This was it.

"Ah, Severus, you missed all the fun." Bellatrix grinned licking the tip of her cursed blade. She had appeared around the corner a smug smirk on her lips,"Oh, looks like you've had a bit of fun yourself." The wicked woman clicked her tongue and lazily pointed the blade, "He's in the study."

Severus gave her a glare but the woman just cackled and turned back down the hall from which she came. Severus took the turn that would lead him where he needed to be. His heart thumped heavily when the girl in his arms let out a soft whine of pain, her arms jerking over her chest. Her eyelids fluttered before opening ever just so.

His mask of indifference fell into place, a silent spell opening the door for him. Several heads turned towards him as he entered. Young faces he would never have ever wished to see there. Draco's blond hair was among them, nestled between Crabb and Goyle. They were on their knee's with their heads bowed but they dared to look up when he entered.

The ringmaster of it all grinned from the wingback chair that had been placed against the back wall. A sort of throne of sorts raised up one step above the others. Tom always had a sense of the dramatics and just how important positioning was to displaying power.

"Severus."

"My Lord." Severus lowered his eyes and inclined his head.

"You've found her." The smile that grew on his face turned Snape's stomach but he hid his revulsion into the dark recesses of his mind.

"I have." Snape glanced down at Draco who looked like he'd just swallowed something dreadfully bitter. His cobalt eyes wide with fear. He wasn't looking at what he should have been fearing however, he was looking at Granger. Crabb and Goyle merely smirked hiding their amusement over the entire situation rather poorly. Their father's stood behind them non-too-pleased at their lack of composure.

"Bring her to me." Voldemort leaned back in the chair crossing his legs while Nagini ran up the side under his waiting hand. His eyes narrowed as Snape came to the front before laying her body down on the platform in front of him.

"Wake her."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape pulled his wand free taking a slow breath, "Ennervate."

A sharp gasp arched her chest from the floor, her eyes going wide and panicked. Her body let out a rather sharp tremble, making her hands curl tightly at her sides. Her head rolled slightly, her eyes falling on the man who controlled their fates. Voldemort sneered when the fear he'd expected to find in her eyes wasn't there. She merely looked at him with an almost infantile curiosity.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I found her that way..." Snape watched Bellatrix slink in from a side door, her smirk faltering, "I would imagine her first time here, wasn't all that pleasant." Snape looked pointedly at Bellatrix then, making the witch snap her eyes between him and Voldemort.

"Yes, so I've heard." Voldemort sounded more bored than anything. His cold eyes ran down the length of her body before glancing at the boys eagerly waiting to prove themselves. "It would seem, that we are in need of a change of plans." His eyes rolled lazily over to the witch trying to disappear into the shadows, "Bellatrix, you're always up for a little fun. Why don't you take these boys and teach them what it means to be one of us."

Bellatrix paled considerably but nodded her head. She looked at the boys lifting her chin with as much confidence as she could muster. Snape hid his amusement over the entire situation. Knowing that the witch was going to be tortured by inexperienced children, however, sat cold in his stomach. They were too young to even understand the ramifications of their actions. Hyped up on propaganda they'd been spoon fed since their birth.

The room silently cleared, leaving only Voldemort, Granger and himself. When the door to the room finally fell closed, Snape felt the air grow thick. The girl at his feet was slowly coming to, her head rolling weakly from side to side. Snape felt his master digging inside his mind for the memory of her capture, something he'd managed to create before his first meeting fell effortlessly into place.

"Even wandless this creature is full of surprises." Voldemort stood languidly, Nagini slithering down beside him. "What is your name?"

"I..I-I didn't...take...anything..."

Voldemort smirked slowly, his voice disarmingly soft, "I _know_ , that's not why you're here."

Granger's unfocused eyes rolled between Snape and the man leaning over her as if he could devour her whole, "My-My...name is...is..." Her breathing came out a little quicker when Nagini slowly slithered her way up her legs. The girl's eyes flicked away from the skeletal man to the large python, "Her-Hermione...Granger..."

Voldemort smirked for the briefest of moments, "What do you know about Harry Potter?"

"Who...?" Granger's eyes flicked back to Voldemort's face, her eyes going wider when she felt a strong pressure inside her skull. Like someone was putting her head into a vice.

Voldemort snarled briefly before his face was passive again, "There's nothing inside her mind." His dangerous gaze turned to Snape then, stepping around her body, "Nothing!"

"My Lord, she is still of use." Snape swallowed thickly trying not to react to the smell of decay on his master's breath, "Potter, will be looking for her. It might be possible to...train her...to be on our side..." He kept his voice low and controlled. "I would be willing to take on such a burden...perhaps I could even find the answers to the spell you seek."

Granger let out a soft noise as the snake pressed under her chin, tilting her head, exposing her throat. Her eyes turned to the ceiling unable to control her limbs well enough to push herself away. The world around her felt muffled, a deep throb at her temples dampening the sound.

"Brand her."

"My Lord?"

Voldemort stepped closer, calling Snape's wand silently from his sleeve. He turned it in his palm, a most devilish smile on his face, "Brand her, own her. She will be yours, and should you succeed. I may even make her your personal slave. To do with, as you _please_. Of course, should you fail. I don't think you need a reminder?"

"No, My Lord." Snape turned down as Nagini slowly started to make her way back towards the chair. Granger's eyes rolled to his, her chest fluttering as she tried to remain calm. "If...we can use her, perhaps, my brand should be invisible?"

"Ah, yes. The idea of using her to trap Potter is most tempting. I concede your point, but I want it available to others to see, should the occasion arise. You are most clever, are you not?"

"I understand." Snape looked down at his wand opening his palm. When the wood was pressed into it, he felt as though it had been contaminated. Dirty. Filled with darkness. Oh, the things his wand had done.

"Place your wand on her flesh." Voldemort's voice had gone soft like he was whispering a hypnotic spell. He took a step back allowing the man to kneel.

Snape took a slow breath before pressing the tip of his wand against the side of her neck. It would be easy to hide behind her hair, but also easily visible to all those who would know to look. He avoided her eyes and the urge to pull away when Dumbledore's wand pressed beside his own.

The irony was not lost on him.

"Enslavic empermia." A black caligraphic S formed along the pulsing vein of her throat, the girl too struck dumb, to be able to resist. Her head remained turned away her hair falling like a halo around her head. Snape's heart twisted tighter watching the mark take shape, slightly raised, like his darkmark.

"Do not fail me."

Snape pulled his wand back slowly, his eyes never leaving the arch of her throat where his initial had been placed. It was large, going from the bottom of her jaw to the arch at her shoulder. It wouldn't be easily missed when visible.

He didn't dare to raise himself up as Voldemort started towards the doors. He knew when his leash had been tightened and he wasn't prone to barking when the master carried a stick.

He waited until the door firmly shut before turning his eyes to her own. So fearful, so confused. His brow mirrored hers. He pushed his wand back into his sleeve before gingerly picking her up into his arms once more. The mark on her neck pulsed to his touch before the color faded out.

Despite all that had happened, she turned her head to his chest taking hold of his jacket as if he was the only thing in her world that made sense. He supposed, in a way, he was. He had no idea what the spell Voldemort had cast had been, but he was sure to find out. In the meantime, he had to keep her safe.

In a rare moment of humanity, and possibly the sheer relief at having successfully fooled one of the greatest wizards the world had seen; he pressed his lips to the crown of her head, letting the tension he'd built up run down his spine and into his hold. He would protect her. She had done everything he had asked of her and more. She deserved that much of him.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm so sorry Ron hit you..." Harry grimaced pressing the ice pack gently against Luna's cheek.

"It's alright, he was upset." Luna gave him a kind smile placing her hand over his to take his place, "We've all been a bit tense, I think it has to do with whatever you found in Bellatrix's vault."

Luna had cast the spell successfully on one of Hermione's books, but the needle that was meant to point them in the correct direction just spun in place unable to lead the way. Ron had thrown the book in a fit of rage hitting Luna by accident who had been wholly unprepared for the outburst.

Bill had stepped in then, bodily forcing his brother from the room while Fleur and Mister Lovegood saw to Luna. Harry had stepped in as well leaving Ron to his brother.

The guilt that rested on his shoulders almost made it impossible to stand. The image of his best friend tied and tortured was worse than he could have ever had imagined. It brought back all the pain and hopelessness he had felt when they were in the cellar, her screams then, standing in for the silent ones he had witnessed.

Everything was such a mess.

oOo

Snape looked up from his desk to a soft groan. He'd laid Hermione down on one of the couches before the fire; making sure her broken form was in clear view of Albus. He had said nothing since their return and Snape knew his point had been made very, very clearly.

Her left side was still vibrating, but she hadn't had a full seizure since they had returned. He was grateful that his preventative measures had done something. He would have to wait until she woke naturally to give her his own special potion. It would help counteract the effects of the curse but the potion didn't play well with others. He had to make sure everything was out of her system before he gave it to her.

That was at least another four hours away. He'd noticed her breath had smelled of cherry when she'd been pressed against him. There was no doubt that she had taken one of the lozenges for her throat before everything had happened. In the meantime, he was going to make Albus watch her suffer.

Severus looked back down at the pure onyx stone on his desk and raised his wand again. Like a stone cutter with a blade, he pressed the tip of his wand into the stone, carefully carving the runes she had written.

"Pro...professor?"

Severus finished the rune he was working on before answering. He pulled the magnifying glasses from his eyes and came to his feet so that she could see him from where she laid.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Wa-ter?" She shifted her upper body, her left arm falling off of the couch to the floor. She winced and pulled the incorporative limb back up.

"One moment." Severus moved around the desk over to a small cabinet. He pulled down a rather ornate looking goblet before spelling it to fill with water. He came to kneel beside her helping her shift so that she was sitting up enough to drink properly.

He frowned when she reached for the goblet, both hands trembling too much to be of use. He used his fingers that held the cup to push them back down before taking the back of her head with his free hand.

"I'll do it, small sips." Snape's jaw twitched growing tight. He brought the rim up to her lips tilting it just enough for a taste. Hermione did her part well, using his support to take three small sips. Her eyes closed with relief after the third before she turned her head away with a grimace.

"What's wrong?"

"Stomach...hurts..." Hermione's fingers curled into her dirty jacket and she hardly had time to warn him before her stomach lurched. The meager amount of water she had swallowed came up in one swift motion. Her bile was clear but smelled acidic.

Snape didn't even balk at it, clearing the mess away before it triggered another reflexive urge. He set the goblet down on the floor before moving to help her sit up further. A small sob bubbled up the back of her throat and the girl turned her head to his chest.

"It hurts..." Her plea was so soft, so broken. It was the sound of someone on the edge of just giving into it all.

"I know..." Snape pursed his lips and shifted so that he was sitting on the couch. He pulled her upper body so that it was resting against his chest and her bottom between his knees. He tucked her head beneath his chin. Her skin felt as though beetles were crawling beneath, all the little muscles shifting and winding tight.

Hermione hiccuped softly, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She pressed her head closer, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. She felt tired, worse than tired; completely and utterly defeated.

"A bath may help...do you want to try?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft. His eyes too, without their normal cut-throat edge. Her hair smelled like him, it was odd. Smelling yourself on another. It felt personal. Intimate.

Her head shook jerkingly, "No...nonono...no..." Her mind replayed her last memory of the shower. How much the water burned against her skin. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to think.

Snape sighed heavily and shifted his hand from her shoulder to her head, his fingers threading through her hair by her temple. "Alright...rest now..."

His hold seemed to relax her back down. An arm around her waist and one around her head. He kept her still while her body continued to shake. It was light, like a shiver on a cold winter's day. Not necessarily painful but exceptionally exhausting. He knew she would be back asleep soon enough.

oOOo

"Why didn't it work?"

"She must be somewhere protected." Mr. Lovegood could sympathize with the young man, he had felt the same desperation when Luna had been taken.

"There's a secret keeper in the order. That may be able to help." Bill crossed his arms, shifting his weight against the door frame he was leaning against.

"How do we talk to him?" Harry was determined now more than ever to get Hermione back. To hell with what she wanted. She needed them, just as much as they needed her.

"Her, and it'll take some time, it's too late now to contact anyone. Stay here tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

Harry glanced up at the clock, it was two a.m. He had been unable to sleep and had given Ron the dreamless sleep potion that Hermione had had in her potion kit. One of them needed their wits about them.

"Alright..." Harry had nothing else he could say. He looked down at the mirror he'd slipped from Ron's sleeping grip. "Show me, Hermione Granger..."

The mirror slowly came to life, the magic that it held was taking longer to regenerate. Harry feared that their use of it had been too much already but he had to see her. Ron had watched her for a few minutes before he'd fallen asleep thanks to the potion. He'd said she looked like she was sleeping again, though Harry needed to be reassured himself.

The image faded in like one of those old TV sets. Harry adjusted the mirror with a furrow on his brow. She still looked as though she was sleeping, but she wasn't alone. Harry's heart thumped a little heavier. A hand was shielding most of her face from view. The palm nearly covered from temple to jaw and their fingers long and lax around the underside of her jaw.

It didn't move and neither did she. Her brow was completely relaxed, not a tick or grimace to be seen. She looked peaceful, it was odd given what had happened. Harry feared that she had gone the way Neville's parents did. She was strong, but everyone had a breaking point. Even if they did get her back, would she still be with them?

oOOo

Dawn's early light smacked Snape hard in the side of the head. The golden light disturbed a rarest and welcome dreamless sleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep at all, but for once he conceded to his own exhaustion.

His eyes opened next and the feeling of being stiff from sleeping upright soon followed. His brain fell into step soon after. Reminding him why exactly he'd fallen asleep there in the first place. He turned his head down to the girl in his lap. Her body had gone still. Completely still.

His heart beat a little faster. Had he lost her? Did his one brief moment of reprieve spell disaster for the one he was supposed to protect?

"Miss Granger?" His voice felt distant and foggy. His eyes tried to communicate with his brain but something was wrong.

Blood. Where had the blood come from?

He leaned back further, his breathing coming out shorter and harsher. Everywhere, it was everywhere. Her face, her neck, her arms, her body. It had soaked through everything. His eyes rose to his trembling hand by her head, it too was painted red. His eyes went wide, a cold terror shaking his frame.

What had he done?

oOo

A sharp noise ticked in his brain and suddenly he felt himself spinning from one world into the next. His eyes snapped open and his chest felt tight. He looked around the pre-dawn room with panic on his brow.

It was a dream, just a dream.

His eyes turned down to the girl in his grip. His muscles sore from having stayed tense for far too long. Snape shifted his hand from her cheek to her shoulder. His eyes watched her, was she breathing? The hand he had wrapped around her waist moved up to her side. His heart thumped when he felt the faintest of presses to his palm.

She had curled herself into a ball against him. The bottom of her trainers pressing against his thigh and her knees into his side under his arm. The compact position couldn't help her damaged ribs. He noted her arms were tucked away in the space between, only compressing the space further. Her head was stretched back though, resting just under his chin. Her hair was a tangled mess between his fingers and it took him a few seconds to carefully pull his hand free.

Snape pressed his wand into his palm and then into her side. He was just about to cast when he felt her breath hitch and restart a slow intake. His eyes turned down watching her chest. Had she gone into respiratory arrest? Why hadn't his charm gone off?

His scowl deepened while he tried to sort out the answer. He shifted her head back against his chest relieved when her eyelashes fluttered against his thumb. She was responsive, her breathing was just very slow and very shallow.

A softly spoken diagnostic charm revealed her heart was strong and steady and aside from her seemingly holding her breath in her sleep, her lungs weren't showing anything amiss either. His heart relaxed to his findings and his hold did too. The girl in his arms none the wiser to anything that had happened.

Snape let his arm come back down, it was still early. Too early for the sun to even have come to the horizon. A quick glance at the large grandfather clock revealed the time to be just after 4 a.m. He normally didn't wake until 7 and was exceedingly grateful that he still had time to properly rest.

A small adjustment brought him to his feet. Hermione sighed heavily and shifted in his hold. Her hand curling tighter around the fabric of his coat. His jaw twitched to the feeling of her knuckles pressed against his chest. Her hand was warm, and steady with only a small twitch every third step.

Snape paused when he got to the edge of the bed, a whispered spell removed her shoes before he made to lie her carefully on the bed. His back let out a rather sharp protest from the action sending a burning pain all down his right side.

He gritted his teeth and braced himself over top of her on his forearm, trying to capture his stolen breath near her ear. The young woman beneath him shifted and her lips ever so lightly brushed his cheek. His heart skipped three beats and it took him an extreme amount effort not to bolt straight up. Instead, he shifted and tried to push himself up on his palms but the hand on his coat kept him from going far.

His breath hitched when her eyes opened, deep chocolate with a hint of caramel looking directly into his own. Close, way too close. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he was frozen in place, his breath wafting the hair that had curled around her lips.

It took seconds too long for his body to respond, but eventually, he gathered his wits enough to push himself further away. Her hold remained, keeping him over her but at a much safer distance.

"Release me." His voice was nothing but a breathy command. His eyes flicked to her neck when the S that had been placed there suddenly appeared, a small spark emanating from its edges.

Her eyes went wide and a sharp pained gasped made her hand release like a spring trap. A haze, like a cloud over a brilliant full moon, passed over her eyes for a split second and he knew what power her branding held.

Hermione whimpered softly. She didn't understand, it was clear on her face. Her hand pulled back going to her neck. The pain had been brief, like a sharp shock of static. Then her body had followed his command on its own. What was wrong with her? What had that snake-faced man done to her?

Snape felt a torrent of emotion flowing through him from the hurt and confusion on her face. Her fugue-self had come to rely on him and even still he could see that she trusted him. Expected pain from him. It was worse than having her angry at him.

"I'm sorry..." Words that hadn't left his lips in many a decade eased some of the pain in his heart. His hand came down over hers, gingerly pulling it away from her neck. He watched the S fade away back into her skin, the raised lines their only tell. "I'm sorry..."

He watched tears well into the corner of her eyes. Her hand moved under his, slipping between his fingers. So small, against his own, so warm. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what she needed of him. What good his presence would bring. She was lost inside the emptiness inside her mind. Lost and turning in the void.

"Please... don't leave me alone...I don't want to be alone..."

"I..." It wasn't right.

"Please...?"

Warmth rolled down his knuckles and his breath shuddered in his chest. His back screamed at him in protest from the position he held and he knew he had to make a choice. There was always a choice. Even if one was impossible.

"I won't..." His heart eased its grip when she smiled ever just so, the fear gone away to something he couldn't readily identify.

oOOo

"Going somewhere?"

Ron jumped and spun away from the front door. It was still really early. He'd passed Harry sleeping on the couch having taken the mirror from the coffee table and put it in the backpack. His heart thudded loudly as he looked at his brother trying not to feel guilty.

"A walk..."

"You always were a terrible liar." Bill took a casual sip of his tea, "What do you hope to accomplish by leaving your best mate on his own?"

"He doesn't need me, he needs Hermione. This would all be over if she was still with us." The shame he felt over having lost her was heavy in his face. All of this was his fault. He'd let go.

"I don't think that's true."

"I need...I need answers. It doesn't make sense..."

"War never does, but leaving on your own is just asking for trouble. We've already got a plan. You've just got to keep your head."

Ron closed his eyes shaking it slightly, his rest had been dreamless but his waking memory was still on repeat. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of it all. It all felt so unbelievably hopeless.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea."

Ron lowered the backpack down to the floor and shuffled after him. His shoulders defeated as he took his seat. He pulled out the mirror from his jacket pocket and set it down on the table.

He stared at the black glass for what felt like an eternity. He was starting to feel as though whoever sent it to them was truly, exceptionally cruel. His fingers traced the outer edge before he placed his wand against the glass, "Show me, Hermione Granger..."

The image slowly swirled into place. Ron lifted it from the table and adjusted it just so, his heart skipping at the sight. She was sleeping, but she wasn't alone. Just as she'd been before, someone was with her. Her hair was pulled back from her face by a hand that rested gently along her temple. Her face still relaxed.

His brow furrowed when she shifted, her hand coming up beneath her chin. Was she laying on black sheets? Ron leaned back a little further, his blood started to boil as he realized. She wasn't sleeping on black sheets, she was sleeping on someone in black clothing. The blanket was pulled up but he could tell by the way her head rose and fell with their breaths. She was in a bed, with someone.


	13. Chapter 13

Snape laid awake unable to come to terms with the situation he'd found himself in. He was laying in bed, with a student. Though they were both well overdressed, the feeling of her body pressed tightly against his side had left his mind awash with the most self-depreciative thoughts.

He had tried to put space between them, even tried to trick her into holding onto a pillow. It hadn't ended well. He knew he could command her to release him. To turn away, to do anything he wished. Yet, something in the way she had asked him to stay, the tone of pure need, held his tongue. He didn't want to hurt her.

It was almost as though the shackle had been put around his neck. His acidic nature now had immediate physical consequences. What was worse, she hadn't tried to fight him. She had merely accepted the punishment of the brand as though it was to be expected. He feared what would happen if she truly tried to resist.

His eyes turned from the ornate ceiling above. He was so tired. The few hours rest he'd managed were simply not enough for his still healing body. Lying on his back hadn't done him any favors either. The coarse starch of his shirt made the sensitive flesh of his back burn with every small adjustment.

He usually slept shirtless when he'd experienced a lashing. The cool air of the room sating the singed flesh. There was no way he could do that now.

Not with Granger sharing his bed. The very idea sparked a mariad of thoughts he'd that had been well traveled. Her head was nestled at the junction of his shoulder, her hands under her chin. Her legs still tried to curl up, leaving one pressed right above his hip. It would tremble every so often, reminding him of what he'd done. The bone of her knee pressed in near the arch of his waist into a rather sensitive part of his skin.

He couldn't rest like this. It was intolerable at best. It had been so long since he'd shared a bed with anyone. He found that it was excessively smothering. It didn't help that he was still dressed. The layers of clothing only added to his already warm skin making him feel exceptionally disgusting. He needed a shower. He needed space.

He needed a shower, first and foremost. A long, cold, shower. Snape turned his head down looking at the mass of hair that had taken up the available space above her head, envious of her peaceful rest.

This couldn't go on. Snape carefully adjusted himself from beneath the girl who had turned his life upside down. She made a soft noise at the disturbance but fate seemed to be on his side when she merely rolled the other direction curling up into a small ball. It was the luck he needed. He let out the breath he'd held and pulled the blanket up around her, tucking it in around her back to make her feel as though there was someone there.

With a sideways glance, he slunk silently across the room and into the bathroom, not relaxing until the door shut behind him. What would the day bring? The vacation was quickly coming to a close and he knew most of the staff would be returning that day to prepare for their lessons. It wasn't uncommon for him to remain locked away in his tower but that didn't mean he wouldn't have visitors. A particular spartan woman, high on the probability list. How could he possibly look the woman in the eyes knowing that he was keeping prisoner one of her most illustrious students?

oOo

"Morning..." Harry groaned deeply filling the seat beside Ron. The redhead appeared to have gotten a rather large jump over him on breakfast. His plate already empty.

Ron didn't answer, rather he gave him a small grunt and stood up taking the mirror with him. He stomped his way into the living room leaving behind a rather confused Harry.

"What's with him?" Harry looked to Bill who was flipping some sausage in a pan.

"His teaspoon ran over." Bill glanced over his shoulder as Ron flopped down on the couch. Luna passed him without a word, having sensed the young man wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone.

"Good morning, Harry." She gave him a soft smile taking the seat across. Her face had turned a rather gruesome looking purple making Harry grimace when he greeted her.

Bill gave her a kind smile and set a bowl of oatmeal down for her before turning to Harry, "I've already talked to Mum this morning, she's going to get back with us really soon. In the meantime, what do you want for breakfast?"

oOo

Snape pulled the towel from over the shower door with a heavy sigh. His back was now as loose as it could be and the burn sated. He wrapped the towel around his waist without a thought and stepped out into the main room.

His eyes immediately landed on the now open doorway where Granger stood, sleep wrangled on trembling legs. Her eyes went wide when she saw him and an unknown anger welled inside him.

His mouth moved faster than his brain, "Get out!"

As soon as the fury left his lips he instantly regretted his outburst. The mark on her neck flared to life with a rather large spark. The bolt sent her instantly to the floor; knocking her head into the frame on the way down. The cry of pain nearly tore his heart out. He snarled, more at himself than to her.

Forgetting the reason for his outburst, he moved quickly to the door. She was conscious, that was a good sign, but the doorway had left a rather nice cut on her brow. Her arms and legs twitched with the residual spark. He grimaced at the sight and turned calling his wand from where he'd left his change of clothes. The charm he'd set, went off only adding fuel to his barely kept temper.

Wand in hand he knelt beside her, his voice tight with restraint, "Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry... Pl-ease... I'm so-rry..." Her voice was starting to pop again. Another sharp shock rolled through her frame and her legs curled tight to her chest. Now clear of the doorway, the spell deactivated fading away once again.

A snarl still on his lips, he cast a small charm over her shielded head, sealing the wound. She'd have a headache, but it wasn't life-threatening. The charm went quiet again and Snape had to take a moment to collect himself.

Hermione didn't know what was happening anymore. One moment she was waking to another loss of time, the next she was writhing on the floor in pain. Her body outside of her command. Had he cast a spell on her? She hadn't meant to walk in on him. Why was he torturing her for a mistake? Did his plan fail?

Her body had a mind of its own. She had simply needed to go to the bathroom. Was there a new rule she hadn't been aware of? Why was the Snape acting even more confusing? He had been kind to her before. Almost _human._ Why was he hurting her now?

Warm hands took hold of her arms and she resisted their pull. She didn't want to move. Her entire body felt as though she'd stuck a wet finger into an outlet. The hands didn't go away. She kept her eyes closed tight and her arms folded near her head as her upper body was moved from the floor. She whined softly at the pain the movement brought to her chest and now pounding skull.

Snape held her as gently as he could, bringing her up into a seated position. He had to do something about his temper. It wouldn't do to keep injuring her. His eyes moved to her neck between her arms and pushed his hand through. If his temper could bring pain, perhaps his forgiveness would bring pleasure?

He hadn't had time to actually research the spell, but slave curses normally had two settings. Pain and Pleasure. The perfect mixture on how to train any living creature into doing your bidding.

"Lower your arms...please." The please was an afterthought but his tone was gentle. Her arms jerked for a second before slowly lowering down. The mark on her neck as black as his hair. He didn't wait for the haze to disappear from her eyes before pressing his palm against the mark.

His thoughts were enough. His brow furrowed when her eyes widened, dilating with a flood of pleasure that the mark sent through. His eyes narrowed just a bit more when she shivered just so. A soft moan, definitely not of pain, whispering past her lips. His hand pulled back then, the vein pulsing near his temple. This was no good. No good at all.

"What did you need in the bathroom?"

Hermione could barely hear his question. Her body and mind were at odds end. Pain and pleasure mixed together in the most confusing array leaving her more at a loss than before. She didn't want to upset him. That much she was certain. Her eyes and brain took a long second to try and communicate with the other and when they did, a deep blush rose on her cheeks.

He was naked. More than that, he was very, close. So close she could smell the soap he'd used on his hair and skin. The towel he was wearing most definitely wasn't covering what it should in his present position. Her eyes, however, didn't wander too far, for fear of unleashing his wrath again. A slow blink rose her eyes to his strict face and she tried to find words.

"T-t-toilet..."

"Alright...but I want you to shower after..." He could smell the stale blood on her clothes. Though they'd been mended all of the blood hadn't been able to be removed. It was just a reminder of how all of this started. "I'll find you something to wear..." He had noticed, she noticed, his lack of attire but with some saint-like restraint, he kept his temper from rolling from him into her.

"What happened to me...?"

His eyes went wide to the question. He had put the fugue-state Granger to sleep. How on earth had the real one come back? It had taken days before. "What's my name?" He had to be sure.

Hermione's brow furrowed, was he worried about the bump she'd gotten from her fall? "Prof-essor Snape...Head-master of Hog-warts..."

She rubbed her throat slightly watching him pull away from her. How much time had she lost? Her eyes turned down to his chest, unable to stop herself. His skin was so pale, not a single hair over the broad expanse. The scars she had seen on his back were just as abundant there as well. Though less defined. Like small jagged lines of white, outlining different features of muscle.

Her throat felt tight, her stomach warm. He was really, really close. Too close. She tracked a bead of water that dripped from his hair over the hills of his collarbone down the valley of his chest. How old was he again?

"The plan was successful...but there is something else we need to discuss." His eyes narrowed at the distant look that had come to her eyes. He didn't much like the way he was staring at him. Hadn't she ever seen a man before?

"Do what I told you." He pressed back onto his heel taking a mind to keep the towel around his waist wrapped as he came to his feet. A quick charm dried his hair and summoned his clothes from the bench beside the shower.

"I shall have Poppet bring you clothes, _do_ _not_ leave the bathroom until she has delivered them."

Hermione had no objections to a shower and thus didn't experience any additional help in following his direction. She took hold of the door frame for support as he made room for her to stand. Not trusting her words, she pulled herself past the threshold into the tiled room. Her head was ringing but her muscles felt strong if a bit fatigued. Like she'd been running marathons or bodybuilding.

"I will be in the office when you finish." Snape gave her another look over, before pulling the door shut.

Hermione turned her head slowly from the door. What on earth was happening? Nothing made sense. The pulsing in her skull made her normally organized brain feel like a tornado had blown through. Too much to process at once. One thing did stick out from her mind. Why did her clothes smell uniquely of him, and why had she woken in his bed?

Snape sighed heavily raising his head to the heavens. How was he supposed to survive this? Was he meant to? Hadn't he suffered enough for the hand of good? The devil's hand was no better. His life was taking its dues on all that he had done. This girl, this woman, was surely going to be the end of him. Why did he even care? It wasn't like he was going to see a day beyond this war. No, the fates were too unkind.

Why had he dared to love another?

oOOo

"This portkey will take you to the safehouse where she is staying. You must be quick, as there are many traps lying in wait for those who do not know the way." Molly set down a map on the table, "You will arrive at the beginning of the maze, you must follow this exact path no matter what may happen. There are bogarts and a many number of other creatures that will stand in your way. Do _not_ split up. You won't be able to apparate once you're inside the maze. The best you can do is send up a flare, even then the walls may change and prevent you from reaching each other."

"That's an awful lot of security for one person." Ron looked down at the map his stomach starting to grow a bit queasy.

"This secret keeper was Dumbledore's key to sucess during the first war. She has the ability to see things others can not." Remus folded his arms, "She has been hidden so well this time because of the wounds she had suffered from the first war. She has been unwilling to participate on either side this time but we're hoping that speaking with you, Harry, may help us have her on our side again."

"If she doesn't?"

"Then let's hope the will at least help you with the spell. She's the only one who knows how to break through wards strong enough to hide a person from detection."

"Will she fight us?"

"It's is highly unlikely." Molly folded the map handing it to Ron, "She has never been violent before and Dumbledore has spoken to her on more than one occasion during this war. It's the Order's belief that there is a debt between them."

"So what do we do when we get to the house?" Harry wasn't so sure about finding out more things about Dumbledore's less than glamorous history, but if it gave him a chance to get Hermione back safely, it was worth the risk.

"Knock three times on the door, wait ten seconds and knock a fourth time. That should open the door for you. After that, you'll be on your own." Remus handed over a small journal, "Everything we've just told you is in there. Left behind by Dumbledore before his death."

"I want to go with you." Luna had been listening quietly from the corner but now her interest was more than peeked.

"No way, it's much too dangerous." Harry tucked the journal into his coat, turning to give Luna his full attention.

"So is going back to Hogwarts when term begins again but I'm willing to take the risk." Luna kept her calm coming closer, "Besides neither of you were able to correctly cast the spell, it might be wise for me to tag along just in case she needs you to cast it again."

Harry frowned deeply looking to Remus and Molly for help. Neither one, however, seemed to have an opinion on it and if they did, they weren't sharing. Harry looked to Ron next. He needed him on his side as well. They'd both been building up to another explosion like the one that had sent him from the tent what felt like a life time ago.

"I don't care either way, so long as we get Hermione home." Ron avoided his mother's disapproving gaze, lowering his head down to look at his feet.

Harry ground his teeth before turning his eyes back to Luna, "It has to be okay with your Dad..." He hoped that he would say no, he really didn't want to bring another innocent person into the mess that had become his life.

oOo

Snape raised his head from the stones he was working on when the fire in the fireplace flared green. He quickly closed the journal and stowed it away in his desk before coming around the edge.

"Severus? Can I come through?"

Snape pursed his lips, definitely not the visitor he had been expecting. He grunted his approval and lifted the gate, taking a few steps back to allow Godson properly into the room. He watched the boy turn young man carefully take a few steps into the space, looking around as though he were looking for someone. Snape raised a brow but otherwise kept his face devoid of emotion.

"Expecting someone else?"

Draco winced slightly but quickly schooled his features. His dreams had only gotten worse since seeing her laid out before the Dark Lord like a sacrifice. In fact, she had been the nights original 'entertainment' before it came to be known that her mind was damaged. His stomach still turned when he thought back to all the things Goyle and Crabb had boasted about wanting to do, if they had been given the chance. Draco had hoped that it was simple puffed up talk to appease their father's blood lust but he feared that it wasn't the case.

"No... just came to deliver a message." Draco shifted slightly, "The Dark Lord is going to be having a... _party_ to bring in a new series of Deatheaters who have finally come of age... He wants everyone who sits at his table to attend so that they will know who has finally joined us..."

"What time?"

"8. He expects you to bring a... guest with you." Draco looked most uncomfortable, a feeling that wasn't helped when the door from the living chambers opened.

Snape turned as Draco looked behind him. He had hoped she would have taken much longer but what was done was done. The clothes Poppet had found for her appeared to be clothes from the lost and found. A pair of black muggle jeans that were still in need of being altered to fit properly, or at least in his opinion, as they looked way to tight to be comfortable. A white uniform shirt and what appeared to be a Ravenclaw house sweater vest, sans the crest patch, completed the ensemble. Her hair had been put back as well, still damp and neatly plaited over her shoulder.

Hermione came to a jerking halt as she took sight of Draco Malfoy standing there. Her entire body went into fight or flight mode. Her mind choosing the later and promplty shut down.

Snape watched it and even felt it when he tried to press into her mind for her to tred carefully. It was like the brilliant light inside her mind that made her who she was suddenly blinked out, like an old muggle light bulb. The spike of adrenaline made her tremble ever so slightly and her brow shifted from deep thought to confusion.

Hermione looked around the space. She couldn't remember coming to be there. Or why she was there. Her only clue was the man in black standing there as though he had been expecting her. Her stomach quivered and her legs trembled slightly. The blond beside him was watching her very intently. She didn't like him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape kept himself perfectly calm despite the confusion that was going through him. He needed more information about fugue states, something wasn't making sense, at least not to him.

Hermione didn't know what she wanted. So she stayed where she was, like a mouse cornered too afraid to make a move. Her inaction spurred the Professor into coming closer and she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. Did he want her to speak? Did he want her to go?

"My...M-y na-me is..." Her words halted their harsh whisper when his hand came up.

Snape frowned more when she tried to recite the task he'd given her. He could tell she only wanted to appease him, but that wasn't what he wanted at the moment. He closed the distance between them in a few long strides his heart going tight when she cowed back away from him. This fear was new.

He took her gently around the arm, worried that she may loose her footing. "Go back inside the room, sit beside the fire and wait for me."

Hermione was greatful for the direction and turned to his guiding hand. She looked back one last time to the blond who had come just a bit closer. Not wanting to be around him any more than she had, she slipped back into the the living quarters.

Snape closed the door firmly behind her and overtly cast a locking charm over the door. When he turned back he could tell Draco had been a deep thought.

"Is she really gone...?"

Snape was most confused by the question, not its meaning, no he understood that very well. Rather he was more confused about the boy's interest at all. It wasn't like he and Granger had ever been on the spectrum of friendship. Why did he care _now_ what happened to her?

"That remains to be seen. It really isn't your concern now is it?" Snape's tone was sharp enough to make the boy wince. He could see the thoughts turning in his mind. He blamed himself, as he should, but there was something else. A fear of what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry, Ron, and Luna landed heavily on the foggy earth. The sun was even turned a fiery red casting a most ominous glow over the tall hedges in front of them. The world around them was deathly quiet and unnaturally still.

Luna was the only one who didn't look the least bit afraid. Her face filled with wonder at the magic around them. She could see all the intricate runes and charms glowing faintly along the walls of the entrance. A sight that had always served her well, even it no one else would even recognize her skill. She didn't mind. It made her feel special in her own way and allowed her to navigate the world around her with a peaceful reverence she was known for.

"Right. Let's go." Ron was the first to take a step. His chest puffed out and his adrenaline running full steam. He opened the map and turned it in his hands until it was oriented and took the first step into the maze.

Harry and Luna quickly came to his side as the fog grew thicker around them. Luna had a hand on Harry's jacket but Ron was two steps ahead. His body fading in and out inside the fog.

Ron counted in his head he steps marked on the map, so focused that he hadn't seen the stone wall he was quickly approaching. A large bronze lion head marked the center and it was also the first thing his head struck. He yelped and fell back a few steps into Luna and Harry before a strong gust of wind roared through the split path.

All three heads turned when a figure appeared out of the mist to their right. The path they were meant to take. Luna held into Harry tighter as the feminine form started to take shape. The burning light overhead cast a shadow over their face and Luna could easily make out the mark of a golem on their forehead glowing bright red.

"It's alright..." She whispered to Harry who had grabbed onto Ron. "It's a golem, if we're quiet we can pass right by...they can't see..."

Ron rubbed his forehead trying to keep quiet. He glanced up at the image feeling his heart skip a beat. They needed to go that way, that was what the map had said, could they really make it past? He saw Luna come around in front of him and he held his breath as she lowered herself down. The fog was waning and her blond hair stood out against the otherwise darkened sides.

Harry followed straight after, giving Ron a small pull before he turned away completely. Neither one of their footsteps made a noise as they walked over the gravel path. Having each cast a silencing spell on their shoes. Ron wracked his brain as he tried to remember the spell. Thankfully, Harry looked back and cast the spell for him whispering it under his breath.

The golem turned slowly then, it's long arms reaching out of ahead. The light shined down then highlighting the grotesque nature of the beast. Completely made of dirt its face held two large black pits where the eyes should have been and it's body looked mangled and contorted.

Ron held his breath, carefully slinking down the path, his eyes tracking the creature as he passed. He was just around the bend when his hip brushed through a low hanging branch ruffling the foliage.

The golem turned, a bright red light, like molten lava, emitting from its misshapen mouth. A scream more bone-chilling than any of them had ever felt washed over them and they knew the creature had seen them.

oOo

Hermione curled her knees to her chest. The pain was dull now, but her body still shook. The lapse in time from when she came from the shower and ended up in the chair was starting to grate on her senses. Small lapses weren't uncommon when you did routine tasks but since when was navigating Snape's rooms a routine task? How long had she been there? Truly? Had he lied to her? Something else was going on. She was sure of it.

Her mind thought back to when she'd opened the door on him. The sharp pain that had sent her to the floor didn't seem like a residual effect of the cruciatous curse. No, it felt new. Sharper.

She lifted her still trembling hands. How was she supposed to be functional when she couldn't even close her hands without them shaking like a leaf in a rainstorm? Would she even be able to hold a wand again? A sob welled in the back of her throat and she lowered her head down to her knees. She was angry. She was hurt. Why had she even agreed to let him hurt her?

That was another puzzling problem. It was almost like he couldn't do it. Like he, just as much as she, didn't want to do it. Then, at the end, his power had felt even stronger than when Bellatrix had sent her to the floor. She was sure she'd blacked out then.

Snape lowered the gate over the fireplace with a heavy hand. His body was tense, his time in the shower now wasted. He turned his eyes to the empty frame of Albus and thanked the fates for small favors. He had already decided that he _was not_ going to put the girl through more torture. Her mind was a complete mess.

He looked over the portraits, some still sleeping others silently watching, ever present. He looked for one, in particular, one well before his time. He moved around the sofas and over beneath the looking glass that allowed him to see within all of Hogwarts.

"Scrimgeor."

The pompously dressed man inside the painting jolted awake to the call of his name. He harrumphed at being disturbed before looking down with a glare equal to the young headmaster's in front of him.

"What do you want, filthy traitor?"

Snape ground his teeth, not all those who hung in the office supported him, or even Albus in what they had done. Still, they held the knowledge of their time and it was that to which Snape sought.

"What do you know about fugue states?"

"Why do you want to know?" The man scowled even deeper, "It's for that mudblood isn't it?"

"Save your epithets for someone who cares." The word did rile his temper but he didn't let it show. So much pain centered around that word. Useless, unnecessary pain.

"Fugue states are created by severe stress or traumatic events. Whatever _her_ trigger is, will set off the fugue state. There is nothing you can do to stop it. She's broken."

Snape snarled at the man's apathetic words, "But she came out of it."

"Persons with fugue states often go in and out. When the stress that triggered the fugue wears off they are likely to find their true self again. But the lapse in time often drives them to madness. Just give up. The best you can do now is put it out of its misery. Save you a lot of hassle in the long run."

Snape resisted the urge to throw the frame into the fire when the man left. He hadn't been as helpful as he'd originally thought. He turned away from the frame and glared at the door. What had he really expected from a man who had secretly experimented on muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards?

All the information wasn't useless. He did recall the way her eyes had looked at him after he'd removed her pain. If pain was the trigger, perhaps pleasure was the revert? His mind continued to turn, a plan forming in his mind. Perhaps the brand could be more useful than he originally thought.

oOo

"To the right!" Harry shouted as the stones slipped out from under his feet. He'd accidentally set off another trap by stepping on a slightly inlaid stone making the entire walkway start to crumble. Luna was running behind him when he heard her let out a small shout. He'd just jumped the gap when he saw her fall. He turned back as quickly as he could, still on his knees from landing and grabbed onto the shoulder of her jumper as her hand scrambled to keep hold of the remaining walkway.

"I've got you!" Harry leaned over further taking hold of her arms. "Ron!"

"Levicorpus!" Ron cast the spell from the safety of the ledge rising Luna from the deep pit below. Harry adjusted his hold guiding her over. Ron released her safely on the ground with a heavy sigh. "This is the _safe_ path? I don't even want to imagine what the dangerous path is."

Harry and Luna both hummed in agreement helping the other to their feet. Thus far they'd dodged two golems, a chimaera that nearly took Harry's arm off and ducked under a low hanging spike trap that had fallen just as the last of them had cleared it.

"How much farther?" Harry dusted off his pants taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Two turns." Ron folded the map back into his pocket looking down into a thick black fog that filled the entire walkway in the direction they were meant to go. He looked the other way and frowned, it was perfectly clear. So clear he could see the turn at the end.

His brows furrowed when someone or something peeked around the far end. "Who's that?" Ron pointed just as Harry and Luna came to his side, both turned their heads to look.

"I don't know... but I don't think we should go ask..." Harry felt a coldness sweeping through him just at the sight. Whoever it was ducked back behind the hedge for a moment before a painful scream ripped through them all. Its timber, _very_ familiar.

"Ron, no!" Harry ran after the redhead who was two steps ahead and tackled him to the ground before he could leave the junction. Another form appeared from around the hedge and Harry felt his heart thump louder.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood before them, a wicked smirk on her lips. She laughed lowly as she started to approach, a blade twirling in her fingers beside her face. Harry struggled to keep Ron down, but even he was starting to believe in what they were seeing. When another horrible scream cut through him, he lost his grip on Ron.

"Hermione!"

"Ridikulus!"

Luna's spell hit the mark. The form in front of them instantly transformed. Bellatrix's black corset and skirts turning into a rather fluffy pink ballgown, the knife she'd held turning into a wand you would have seen in a muggle fairy tell, complete with the shining star on top.

Harry scrambled to his feet a second too late. Ron had crossed the threshold. A large wind shook everything and both boys found themselves flying backward hard. Harry's head cracked against the stone leaving his ears ringing while Ron landed halfway over top knocking the air from both of them.

"Come on!"

Luna's voice broke through the haze of Ron's mind and he relented to her rather impressive pull. Harry pushed himself up with gasping breaths. His head flicked to the right as one of the golems they'd left behind started towards the pit. The light burning brightly from their mouth.

Head still on tilt he fumbled his way forward guided by Luna's small hand in his. Luna pulled the both of them into the thick blackness without a thought.

oOo

"Miss Granger?" Snape didn't need to be a mind reader to tell the teen was upset. Her curled position was nothing new to him. He had paused by the potion's cabinet grabbing a small canary yellow vial. He rounded the edge of the chair with caution taking to the chair a safe distance away while he waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Wh-at's...hap-pening to-to me?" Her voice was more than popping now, a stutter was starting to form. Her head slowly came up from her knees, her neck twitching from the effort. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Wh-why am I-I he-re?"

Snape's brow furrowed and his eyes lowered just so, he turned the small vial in his hand before leaning forward, "Take this first...it should help."

Hermione looked at the vial with disdain. "Wh-at is it?"

"It's to help with the cruciatous curse." He kept his calm, but her hand was starting to move on their own.

Hermione watched herself, like an out of body experience, her mind felt foggy until her fingers wrapped around the vial. The imperious curse. Had he cast an imperious curse on her?

She flicked her eyes over his body but he hadn't his wand in his hand, in fact, other than appearing tense, he didn't have anything near his person. She looked down at the vial shaking in her grasp. She gave him a look before reaching up to take the cork. Her fine motor skills were that of a toddler and she could barely take hold of it.

Snape watched her struggle for a few seconds before taking her hands in his. He removed the cork with a flick of his thumb before guiding it towards her mouth. When the glass touched her lips he pulled back letting her do the rest.

Hermione closed her eyes following his direction. The potion tasted sickly sweet like chocolate and caramel had a child of pure sugar. Her face depicted her observation but when her hands started to slow their tremble her eyes grew wider. All the little muscles that had been wound tight were starting to release, even the ones in her mind that had left her at odds end. He was brilliant, simply, wonderfully brilliant.

Snape smirked slightly and took the empty vial slipping it into his coat pocket, "Better?"

"Loads..." Hermione blinked from her blissful stupor, "What...wh-at happened to me?"

"Our plan was successful...but there an unforeseen occurrence." How much should he tell her? Should he tell her at all? He could already hear the wheels that had been jammed inside her mind start turning again. Her brilliance would not be caged for long. She deserved to know. It was only right.

He pushed himself up to his feet turning away towards the fire. He could lie, not that she would know the difference. As brilliant as she was, she couldn't read people. Too fact based. A life, too safe, to need the skill.

Hermione's jaw clenched tight, her throat felt raw and scratchy. Her voice had been her first concern but now, she could tell by his stance that something else had happened. When she'd taken her shower she hadn't found any new marks on her skin. Though her mind did briefly wonder about the healing wound along her hip, it looked infected, as though he had missed it in his initial going through. She was almost relieved to think that he hadn't thought to remove all of her clothing but at the same time found herself in need of his services once again.

"Tell me...please..." She kept her voice a whisper keeping her throat from popping, the stutter from before having gone away with the potion now in her system. Her body felt more relaxed than it had in a very, very long time.

"You've been branded."

"Branded?" Hermione looked down at her forearm, "Like...the darkmark?"

"In a way..." Snape watched her through the curtain of his hair, "You've been marked a slave."

Hermione's jaw clenched tight, her eyes wide with anger. "A s- _slave_?" Her brow furrowed and she pulled the sleeve of her shirt up. The only thing that looked back at her was the very irritated carving Bellatrix had left behind.

"It's not there..." Snape swallowed thickly flicking his eyes down to her neck.

Her eyes raised to his before flicking down to the side, her brow twitching. Her hand rose cautiously to her neck. She hadn't seen anything in the mirror but she knew nothing about slave bonds. Was that what had sent her to the floor? The sharp shock of pain that had run rampant through her system until she followed his command? Hermione lowered her head down. Her hands coming up to grab the hair at her temples. "Wh-at do we...do now?"

Snape felt floored by her words, so much so that his face clearly showed it. He had expected anger, rage, fury. Not this. Her eyes rose to his, a strength awakening inside them. Something he had only witnessed in the classroom when she was proving herself well beyond her peers. It took him a long moment to truly grasp what she was saying. Didn't she want to know whom she belonged to? What the brand would do? Didn't any of that matter to her?

"We...prepare."

"For what?" Her voice was distant now, her eyes looking pointedly at his shoes. She didn't need to hear him confirm what she already knew. That she'd been given to him. It only made sense, what she didn't know was who else had control over her. Who else, could command her to do their bidding. It didn't seem logical to her now, as to what Voldemort could possibly gain from having her marked, but she was sure there was a reason. A reason she very much wouldn't be happy to hear.

"There's going to be a party tonight...you're expected to attend."

Her hands came down from her hair, her jaw raising. She closed her eyes for a long moment before slowly raising them up into his own. "What do I need to do?"

Snape couldn't understand anything in that moment. Her mind was clear, there was no outside force pressing down upon her. Yet still, she chose to take the path less traveled by and put herself back into the snake's den. How on earth had she lived as long as she had with such reckless ambition? It was beyond foolish. Where was her self-preservation? Where was her will to live? Didn't she even remotely comprehend what he had said to her?

"There is a theory I want to test...about your fugue state..." Snape had to jump in feet first, there was so little time to formulate a plan. Pushing the shock of her reaction aside for later introspection; he pressed on with the more important matter of her surviving the night.

"Do what you want..." Hermione turned her head away, her shoulders lowering down with defeat. A new feeling was starting to take hold of her heart. A deep-seated pain that she had more often than not been able to keep away. Though it had come many a dark night before. The fire that burned inside her was going out. Her will to see herself beyond the end of this frivolous fight was waning. She was so tired of fighting.

He had seen that look before, many times, in his own eyes. It pained him to see the light inside her growing dim when she had so valiantly fought against him before. His anger at himself was overshadowed by the man who had truly put them all into the position they were presently in. The twisted world of a man trying to seek redemption for his past misgivings. He had served him well along that road, but now, it was paved with more than blood.

Snape moved slowly taking a knee down beside her, "I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

Hermione's eyes rose to the raw emotion inside the impenetrable man's voice. A man who always seemed to take great pleasure in making her and anyone else he could life's miserable. His heavy hand and tilted justice scale his guide. His words made little sense, but she could feel them from his heart. There was a softness there, deep inside, protected heavily by the walls he had built around himself. The walls that life had given him. What could she possibly say?

"We need to understand your trigger...what sets you into a fugue state...Why are you afraid of Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione pursed her lips, not following his line of thinking, "I'm not..."

"You saw him, today, you don't remember, as soon as you saw him you went into your fugue state."

"I...I don't know..." Hermione shook her head slowly.

"He was there, the day you were captured, wasn't he?"

"I...I don't really remember...it's all sort of fuzzy..." Hermione rubbed her throat swallowing down to try and sate the burning.

"Something about that day put you into a fugue state. I was successful in putting you into it again but I'd rather not risk permanent damage if it can be avoided."

"I was scared that day...I know that...but...I don't..." Her eyes closed tight. It was like her mind was refusing to relive that horrible experience, like it was locked away in some other lifetime.

Snape turned his eyes towards her neck, a plan forming. "I can't ask your permission, but I will seek your forgiveness for what I'm about to do."

Her heart beat a bit faster with his words. She had already given her consent though she hadn't been specific in what she'd consented to. Her arms wrapped tighter around her knees as she watched him come to his feet, a mask of cold indifference covering up his wounded heart once again. It was such a quick change she wasn't sure if she'd actually seen anything else.

Snape straightened his back, turning his eyes cold, "Stand up."

Hermione felt a small spark on her neck but slowly uncurled her legs before the pain came. She wrapped her arms around her waist, watching him through the tops of her eyelashes.

"Go to the edge of the bed."

Hermione turned slowly, her arms holding tighter to the sweater vest. She felt her legs start to move on their own before she took over to following his command. Her eyes glanced to the side as she noticed he had come to walk beside her. When she came to stand at the side of the bed her eyes rose again, her mind ticking away as to what his goal was.

"Remove the vest."

Hermione was starting to become more concerned, her eyes glanced at his for any sort of clue but his face remained completely blank. She reached down and pulled the sweater vest over her head before tossing it onto the bed. Her arms crossed back over her stomach protectively and she couldn't help but press her legs a bit tighter together.

"Remove your shirt."

"No." Her neck seared to life but she fought against it lowering her head down, baring her teeth to swallow down the pain. Her arms, however, had already started to move, the pain in her neck continuing even as her body obeyed. "No!" Despite her pleas, her fingers continued to unbutton the shirt, from the bottom up.

He forced himself not to look away when the fabric fell off her shoulders to the floor. His body hummed with his restraint, amazed that she was still able to resist at all. He suspected that because he truly did not want her to follow his command that her resistance to it wasn't as severe.

"Jeans next."

Hermione's heart was thumping into overdrive. Her head shook now but her hands disobeyed her. The pain in her neck was making her throat tight and her breaths just as constricted. What was he going to do? "Please...don't ma-ke me do th-is...Please...any-thing else..."

He didn't want to, he truly didn't. He just wanted to make her afraid, hoping that fear, not pain; was the trigger. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hurt her again like he had before. It had taken nearly everything inside him to do what he had done. He couldn't risk losing her completely just so they could fool the Dark Lord again. There had to be an easier way.

He had to make her afraid. His hand rose to her neck as she stood in the puddle of her own clothes, her last layer all that was standing between them. His hand took the underside of her jaw raising it to meet his gaze, "You're _mine_ now. I think it's time, you paid your _respects_ for all the help I've given you."

"No...please..." Her hands came up to hold his arms but she couldn't find the strength to push him away. The cold of the room was nothing compared to the fear that was growing in her stomach. The pain in her neck was fading in and out like a pulsing beacon.

"On the bed."

"Please..." She clung to him as her legs went backward. Her head shook back and forth while tears ran down her face. How had this all changed? Was he really going to do it? How could she have believed that he was truly on their side? Had this been his plan all along? Why had she been so stupid? So trusting? She truly was a fool.

Snape pried her hands from his arms, she wasn't turning. What was keeping her there with him? Why wasn't she trying to run from the room? What was keeping her there? How far could he reasonably take this before his own mind ceased to function properly?

"On your knees."

Hermione lowered her head down coming to sit up on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest clawing at her own flesh. She'd trusted him.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't go any further. A deep breath left his nose and he reached out carefully to raise her chin. His hand cupped the side of her neck over the brand and his thumb raised her jaw. He waited for her watery eyes to meet his, his thumb absently wiping away a tear that had spilled over, "Please get dressed Miss Granger."

He turned away from her then, walking straight towards the office. The door slammed heavily behind him so much that it shook a vase on the table beside the door. Her body trembled as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. He could've...but he hadn't...was he trying to scare her? It had worked...but she was still willing to fight him. She would have rather gone mute from the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

"Luna? Luna, where are you?"

"Here Harry, follow my voice. I'm just ahead of you." Luna had lost her hold on the two of them after one of them had tripped over something. The darkness was so thick that it almost drowned out their other senses. The air was cold but burned their throats when they breathed in.

Harry turned slowly his wand out in front of him the lumos spell doing nothing but showing the tip of his wand. Still it was better than nothing.

"Ron? You there?"

"Still here!"

Harry jumped when a hand took his jacket but he turned his wand, nearly taking Ron's teeth out in the process. "Crisse! There you are. Don't let go. Come on, we've got to get to Luna."

"Keep walking forward, don't stop." Luna warned having done just that but quickly found the air growing thicker around her as though it meant to trap her inside, "I think we're almost through!"

She could see a light up ahead, a soft blue pulsing light just above where the ground was. She felt someone take her hand and turned to try and see. The image that greeted her made a scream pass her lips.

Ron and Harry had never heard her scream before, and most certainly not like that. They each rushed forward towards the sound only to trip over something on the ground. Harry landed face down, the feel of Luna's woven jumper under his outstretched hand made his heart thump and the smell of burnt flesh made his stomach roll.

"Luna? Luna can you hear me?"

"What's wrong?"

"Luna-I can't-I can't see!" Harry pushed his wand down near her face trying to see what had happened. Something warm breathed by his ear and he didn't think it was Ron. Fear froze him in place for a second before his adrenaline spiked.

A sharp spell left his wand sending whatever it was at his side through the smoky darkness. A low growl and heavy thump indicating that the wall wasn't too far away from them. Harry blindly pulled on Luna's arm bringing it around his head, "Come on, Luna wake up."

"What's happened Harry?"

"I don't know we have to keep moving, I've got her. Just don't lose your way! Keep moving!"

Another series of fumbled steps brought them to the bright blue skies of another split path. Harry panted heavily wincing at the difference in light. A soft groan in his ear sorted his priorities very quickly. "Luna?"

"Luna?" Harry turned his eyes down to the blonde wrapped under his arm, "Oh, Merlin..."

Ron panted as he came to rights next, his face curling up to the horrid smell, "What happened to her arm?"

"I don't know...Luna?" Harry quickly laid her down on the ground. His hand gently smacked her cheek before looking down at the burned remains of her arm. "We've got to have something! Look in the potions kit!"

Ron quickly pulled the backpack around dropping down on the other side. He dug through as quickly as he could before he felt the wooden chest in his fingers. He pulled it from the bag and threw open the lid, "What do we need?"

"Something for burns!" Harry was busy trying to pull back the remains of her sweater. Her skin was just falling off and was starting to bleed heavily.

"Dittany? That worked before right?" Ron looked through a few of the vials before locating the clear bottle, "Try it!"

Why hadn't either of them ever paid attention in potions class? Harry unstopped the bottle and used the dropper over the mangled skin. His shoulders released marginally when her skin started to knit back together.

"I need bandages...something to wrap it..." Harry continued to use the potion but kept an eye out as well. They weren't out of the maze yet.

oOOo

Hermione had dressed so fast she'd missed two buttons on her shirt, forcing her to go back, not once but twice, to set it right. Her adrenaline had ebbed away during that time leaving her not only physically exhausted but mentally as well. Her mind having careened headfirst down the deep steep cliff of 'what ifs.' It was a dangerous place to have found herself.

She was angry, furious. He could control her to do _anything_ he wanted. He had made that abundantly clear. What was he doing? Was it all a power play? Was he just toying with her? Playing the long game until she gave him the last piece of the spell? Had he even noticed yet that she hadn't put the final piece down in the journal? She had given him everything he needed to make the stones; finished the potion too but she hadn't written down how to activate the stones.

He hadn't questioned her about it yet. He was clever though, surely he would find out soon. Did her fugue-self have information she didn't? Why did she need to be in a fugue state for this 'party'? She could pretend to be his slave. He could just _command_ her not to speak. Not that she'd want to speak with anyone there.

Her hand rose to her neck. She needed answers. As much as she didn't want to see him ever again after what he'd done, she had to talk to him. His behavior was confusing at best.

Hermione turned away from the window looking at the door to the office. He said he didn't want to hurt her anymore but she _really_ wanted to hurt him. His words had hurt more than his actions. Those too, had left her at a loss. Why hadn't he simply told her to remove everything? She wouldn't have been able to stop him. Why did he go layer by layer?

Her lips went tight. He hadn't looked at all interested in what he _had_ seen. His eyes hadn't even wandered. The look she would have expected of someone in his position hadn't been there. He had just looked focused and, dare she say, hurt. Maybe he had already had her... Her breathing grew tighter and her hand curled tight over her heart. There was so much time missing. Could she ever know for sure?

Her temper rose again, fueling her steps towards the door. The teacher-student bond was broken. She could no longer see the man who had towered over her in the classroom. Those days were gone. A distant memory. Now she was fighting a man who held her fate in his hand. It was time to look at him and see what he truly was.

Her hand landed on the handle to the door, half expecting it to be locked, surprised when it wasn't. She pushed open the door with controlled anger turning her eyes out into the brilliant space.

Her eyes sought the dark shadow only to find the space empty. Her brow furrowed further as she took a step into the room. Where had he gone? Had he been summoned? Her anger switched gears and she quickly moved towards the desk. The stones were laid out over top and she could see that he was just about to finish the first. Why were there four stones? He only needed two. She pushed that thought aside for now. She needed a wand. Her hands had stopped their horrible shaking but they still trembled from time to time. Whatever had been in that potion had done wonders for her nervous system.

She reached for the top right drawer, giving it a pull, again surprised to find that it hadn't been warded in any way. She pushed some spare quills and parchment aside before her heart skipped a beat. Her wand!

Hermione grabbed the sacred wood, pulling it her chest. Her eyes flicked out over the room again as though he would materialize out of some hidden alcove. When he didn't, she quickly pushed it into her back pocket and closed the drawer. There was a heavy gate over the floo; she wasn't ready to try any complex spells and thus dismissed it. She looked straight ahead at the door that was sure to lead to the gargoyle staircase. The castle was empty for the holidays, it would be easy just to run straight down and out onto the grounds. If she could make it past the apparation fields, she could escape.

She glanced up at the many portraits that were silently watching, all of them holding a unique expression. She turned behind to try and speak to Dumbledore one last time but found his frame empty. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, she turned back towards the door. She moved quickly, ever watching for something to burst out at her until she got to the door. She gave it a pull but found it locked.

"Alohamora." A tingle ran down her arm from the flood of magic starting to roll through her system again. It felt as though she were greeting an old friend. Its power hadn't been dampened by all that had happened. In fact, she'd almost dare to say it had grown stronger.

The door unlocked with a heavy click and Hermione wasted no time slipping through. Her socked feet padded silently against the stones, so focused on what she had been doing she hadn't thought of finding her shoes. She would have to find something to transfigure along the way.

She kept her wand out, dipping into an alcove just beside the entrance way. She didn't want to run into Snape making a return trip. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as she tried to think of the quickest way to the front gates.

oOo

"That's it..." Ron helped Luna onto Harry's back. She had come to but she was still rather out of it. Whatever had attacked her had left her well out of sorts. She had tried to talk to them but she hadn't made any sense, her words too slurred.

Harry pulled her arms carefully over his shoulders and reached behind to hold her up. She was surprisingly small given her age. Her head rested down on his shoulder. Her hair pressed into his cheek and smelled oddly of strawberries. Something Harry wasn't even sure why he noticed. With a little help from Ron, he made it to his feet.

"Just one more turn..." Ron was still shaking from what had happened.

"Let's go..." Harry adjusted his hold making Luna mumble something incoherent. Her legs flexed as she tried to help him keep hold of her.

The sky was beautiful. The sun shining down so brilliantly, giving a warmth to the breeze that wafted through. It was like coming into a new world. Harry glanced behind to the darkness that was kept inside the maze. He would never have survived that alone, but he still felt immensely guilty for Luna's injury. He glanced down at her arm that was neatly wrapped, the smell of burnt flesh was gone and the dittany had done a hell of a job at restoring what had been left of her skin. There were still patches missing but they were not very large. They could take her to a proper healer and get her sorted easily.

"That's got to be the house..." Ron had stopped at the final bend, there was just a small stretch left, he could easily see the door beyond the boundary. "Should we run for it?"

"I don't know...I don't think I can move that fast..." Harry adjusted his hold again, "I think we should be careful...wand out, yeah?"

"Right..." Ron put the map back into his pocket and pulled his wand free. He nodded to Harry before taking the lead. His eyes watched for anything amiss. When he looked back towards the door his eyes grew wider. "Harry...are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah...but it's not her right?...It can't be her..."

"She's right in the way..." Ron swallowed thickly, the tip of his wand raising slightly. "I can't hurt her Harry...I can't..."

"I know..." Harry gritted his teeth, "Let's keep walking..."

Ron looked at Harry as though he'd gone crazy, still though, he carried on beside him. They'd reached the halfway mark before the image in front of them started to become more clear. Her hair shined brightly in the sun, a beaming smile on her face.

"You made it!"

Ron felt his heart lurch. He'd been expecting a fight, a battle, not a warm greeting. "Hermione...is it really?"

"Of course it is. I've been waiting for you." Hermione came just a bit closer, to a keen eye one could see that her clothes didn't quite move the way they should have. "Come on, it's just a little farther." She held out her hand towards him, "I've missed you so much."

Ron felt his shoulders start to sag, "Have you been here this whole time?"

Harry caught up with him at that time and Luna shifted her head to try and say something. Her eyes were heavy as she looked straight through the demiguise. It wasn't real, how could they not see? The nature of the beast was to play on your deepest desires before luring you in for a kill. It was a most deadly creature, nearly extinct.

"Of course, I needed to be safe. Remember?"

Ron's eye twitched. Of course, he remembered. How could he ever forget? "Are you alright? What about the man?"

The creature standing in for their best friend tilted their head, going silent, seemingly running out of scripted things to say. Instead, it held out its hand for the boy to take, a soft alluring smile on its face.

Harry's brain ticked, "It's not her Ron." His hold shifted as he pointed his wand towards the creature. What possible spell would remove it from their path? "Don't touch her...whatever you do...I don't know what will happen, but I think it'll be good."

Ron heeded his friend's words, but it hurt. Like a physical pain, he tightened his hold on his wand. He stepped more to the right wall as they came closer. Hermione hadn't moved in either direction only adding more evidence to Harry's observation. She stood perfectly still on her spot, though her head did turn to watch them.

"Don't leave me."

Ron's jaw tightened to her words, he shook his head just a bit keeping his wand pointed at her, "I'm sorry..."

He didn't know why he'd said anything at all. This wasn't the real Hermione. No, the real Hermione as somewhere in a dark dungeon possibly being tortured again. He hadn't been able to check on her the entire day. It only made seeing her in the flesh all the more painful.

Harry kept to the wall right behind Ron, his heart too, aching. They were going to find her, that's why they were there. They were going to bring her home.

Harry was the first to make it out of the maze. A beautiful front lawn stood before him, a neat and brilliant white two-story house standing before him. The door was a deep red with a silver knocker in the center. The windows on either side were curtained off giving no clue as to what was awaiting them inside.

Ron had turned to keep his eyes on Hermione. The creature had turned to watch them go, a sadness falling over its features. It took everything inside him to back out of the maze. As soon as he passed the threshold the visage of Hermione disappeared in a whisp of smoke. A heavy fog obscuring the path within.

"We're going to bring her home Ron...we will..." Harry's voice was tight but he knew his friend needed to be assured.

Ron nodded solemnly and turned towards the door, "I guess it's time to knock..."

"Go ahead...three ten one..." Harry moved to his side.

Ron let out a breath and pushed the sweat and dirt from his brow before raising his trembling hand. He took hold of the knocker and did as they had been told.

Both boys held their breath until a loud winding lock sounded. Like a vault at Gringotts. At the final click, the door opened ever just so. Ron glanced at Harry before pushing open the door further.

The inside of the home was bare, the walls a stark white. Ron took the first step, the wooden floor beneath his feet creaking loudly. Where were they supposed to go? The entranceway held three doors, all shut tight.

Harry came in next looking around the sterile space. The air smelled clean, too clean, like a hospital. Once they were clear of the front door it swung closed startling them both. The entire hall went dark then.

"Lumos..." Ron looked down the white walls when a soft click on the right caught his attention, a door had opened.

Harry had noticed too, he started towards it; following the light of Ron's wand. Luna's meager weight was starting to slow his steps even further. She'd gone quiet since they'd entered the house. Her breathing was a bit fast in his ear and he could feel a sweat forming on her skin.

Ron pulled the door open for Harry, a soft glow of a firelight met their eyes. The room was almost as bare as the rest of the house. Only a couch and single chair stood beside the fire on an old green and black rug. A hand rested on the arm of the chair that was faced towards the fire.

"Hello...?"

"You survived." The voice was soft, almost floaty like Luna's. It held a small accent as well, the location of which Harry couldn't be certain. The hand that had been on the arm raised up motioning towards the sofa. "Sit."

Ron swallowed heavily and tucked his wand away. "One of us is injured..."

"I know." The voice didn't change at all, the hand merely disappeared behind the chair.

Harry glanced at Ron before moving closer. With his help they laid Luna down, her head shifted and her eyes opened slowly. "It's alright..." Harry have her a small smile before turning towards the chair. The wing still obscured the woman inside from view.

Ron stayed on his feet, moving around the edge of the chair. He couldn't stifle the gasp that left his throat. He covered his mouth and tried not to let his surprise show.

She could have been the female embodiment of Snape. Her hair was lank and dark resting just below her shoulders. A roman nose and lips with sharp angled cheeks. Her skin was pale, almost sickly, but what had really made Ron gasp was the band of red and disfigured skin that ran from temple to temple over her eyes. Like a mask. Her eyes were hazed white, completely blind.

"Wh-who are you?" Ron continued his overt examination stopping when he noticed the house crest necklace sitting just above the neckline of her dress.

"Prince, Galia Prince."

Harry felt as though someone had hit him in the head. Snape was a Prince or at least his mother was. He pushed himself from Luna's side and came to the same startling observation Ron had.

He noted that the disfigurement didn't stop at her face. He could see a harsh webbing of scar tissue that dipped just below the neck of her dress. Her chest completely flat for a woman of her suspected age. She had to be at least 40 years old.

"Any...relation to Eileen Prince?"

"Perhaps. But that is not why you're here." Her head turned slowly in the direction of his voice, "You have brought a great evil here." Her brow furrowed and her white eyes narrowed at Harry.

"I shall not help you."

"Please...we just...we just want to find our friend...we don't want to bring you into this war..." Harry felt a vice tightening around his heart. How much had this woman suffered?

Galia pursed her lips listening to the boys' thoughts so easily. She could sense their intentions and their fears. They were mere children, just as she had been. Caught in a dark web of lies and hidden loyalties.

"We need to bring her home...please you're our only chance."

"She is at Hogwarts, and she is safe." She could tell the boys' words were true, but also knew the danger that Harry possessed. She needed them to leave, immediately.

"That's not possible. How is that possible?" Ron couldn't believe her. It couldn't be true.

"You would do well to heed her warning. The man who has taken her shall keep her safe. So long as no one knows she is there. It is too soon to go to her. You must wait until the time has come. Only then, will she be returned to you."

"Who is it? Who has her?" Harry moved just a touch closer. This was immense news.

"His heart is filled with pain. He knows of only a love lost. He will not harm her." Her eyes shifted and her brow flexed.

"He already has! We've seen it!" Ron was ready to apparate there right then.

"There are more things in this world than what can be seen with sight, Mr. Weasley. You shall do well to remember that."

Ron started, how had she known his name? Could she really see them?

"More things than can be seen." Her eyes shifted to Harry then, "Your friend is going to die."

"Wh-at?" Ron squeaked.

"Your friend has been poisoned."

Her head turned past the both of them looking in the direction of where Luna laid, "She hasn't much time now."

Her hand raised from the arm, her movements were slow and graceful. A wall behind them clicked and swung open revealing a wide variety of potions and ingredients. Another small adjustment of her hand lifted a stone from a jar inside the wall.

It floated towards the two boys and Harry took hold of it. He turned to Luna without a thought. He knelt down beside her and started to shake her shoulder. Her eyes that had opened had gone closed, a deep blue over her parted lips.

"Luna...? Luna, I need you to swallow this..." Harry had remembered how the bezoar had helped Ron when he'd been poisoned. He recognized the stone and knew it was safe to use. He pressed it past her lips and into her mouth. He held her head just so and let out a relieved breath when she swallowed the stone down.

Ron turned his narrowed eyes back to the woman who had turned her eyes on him now. Her face was a mask of indifference and it grated on his nerves. How could he trust this woman who looked so much like their enemy?

oOOo

She was so close. She just had to get past the great hall. Thus far no one had gotten in her way. She'd not seen hide nor hair of Snape either. Her confidence was starting to rise at the idea that she just might make it.

She could hear footsteps from behind her, two sets. She pressed herself deeper into the wall casting a whispered disillusionment spell over herself. Her body went cold with fear as two people she'd never seen before strolled past. A man and a woman, in black robes. She didn't need to know their names to know they weren't the helpful sort. Their eyes held a darkness inside, an evil cruelty.

She held her breath as they passed by. Taking in the direction she needed to go in. She counted to thirty in her mind before carefully poking her head around the edge. She pleaded with every deity she knew that they would turn away down another path.

So focused on their backs, she hadn't seen another dark figure approaching silently. That was until a hand shoved her harshly back into the alcove. Her back and head slammed back hard. Her head thumping twice when a large hand came to clamp down over her mouth and nose; pressing her head back hard enough into the wall, she could feel the bone of her skull grinding against the stone.

Two dark eyes swam in and out of her unfocused vision and when she tried to raise her wand she felt her arms being snapped back into the wall; her wand clattering to the floor at their feet.

"Do you have a _death_ _wish_?" Snape growled lowly, his face so close his breath moved the hair beside her temples. He was beyond furious. He had left her in the rooms in search of something to help keep her occupied. Something to help both of them sort out what was going on inside her mind. He was sure the library would have had something relating to their current predicament. Either about the slave bond or her multiple personalities.

He hadn't even made it halfway when he'd seen her out of the corner of his eye. Not wanting to attract attention to either of them. He had followed her silently until she was distracted enough to approach. He had been apprehensive when the Carrows had started down the same hallway as her. He had been somewhat impressed by her stealth skills but didn't want to press their luck any further.

She made a soft noise from the back of her throat; her chest rising up just a bit. It was then he realized his hand had covered both her mouth and nose. He pulled it away with a snarl, "Don't speak." His command was harsh and the mark on her neck flared into action. It remained inert but it was active, waiting for her to resist.

Snape turned his eyes back to the hall. He had to get them back to the head office. More teachers would be arriving soon and it wouldn't do for her to be seen. He glanced down when her gasps slowed. He flicked his hand retrieving her wand from the floor. He slipped it into his coat pocket before taking her harshly by her arm. He released the spell on her wrists before dragging her out into the hall. The way he had come was clear, but there was an even safer path just up ahead.

A secret path that allowed him to move through the walls unseen. Her fingers clawed at his hand and though she didn't speak, she did put up resistance. He turned and spun her back into a nearby alcove making sure it was enough to garner her attention. One hand remained on her arm and the other raised in warning.

"You may not care what happens to you, but I'm not ready to die yet." His eyes flared and he could see the fear sparking in the back of her eyes. "Am I clear?" He waited until she nodded her head before pushing back out of the alcove.

Her smaller legs struggled to keep up with his long strides and the grip he kept on her arm was starting to chafe. The jeans she was wearing were irritating the wound on her hip as well making her gate a little off. She didn't want to go back, but the low burn on her neck reminded her of what awaited her if she truly resisted.

Snape rounded the corner sharply, nearly taking her completely off her feet. What was wrong with her leg? He pushed the thought aside and tapped his wand to a large tapestry. He pulled it aside and quickly stepped into the hidden doorway behind. The scones along the narrow tunnel quickly flared to life illuminating the long winding passage.

He moved her in front of him, releasing her arm. His eyes burned holes into the back of her head as she tried to get her barrings. Her steps were slow and jerky, forcing her to use the wall for added support. She turned back to look at him, a fire inside had eyes that he hadn't seen since she'd arrived, inside them. He could hear all the things she wanted to do to him, all the foul things she called him.

"It may have escaped your notice but _you_ belong to _me_." His tone was sharp, "If you suddenly come up somewhere you shouldn't be, the blame shall fall on me."

He paused listening to her mind trying to turn. The less he said aloud the less he had to worry about his words being used against him. He had to be more careful now with what he said to her. If he couldn't put her in a fugue state the best he could do was find a reasonable explanation for what the Dark Lord may find in her mind. It was his hope that the madman would be so focused on his initiatives that he wouldn't be questioned. He could only hope.

"I expect your full cooperation tonight. I won't have you making a fool of me." He grabbed the back of her sweater when she misstepped and hulled her back to her feet. The shirt rose up and his eyes snapped down to the flesh it revealed.

The skin of her lower back was red, possibly from his manhandling but the pattern seemed to originate at her hip. He could just barely see something that didn't look right; just under the hem of her jeans. What had she done now?

Another turn and a steep flight of stairs put them just inside the door to the headmaster's office. As soon as they had entered he could tell his control over her had ended and she rounded on him like a feral beast.


	16. Chapter 16

The first blow had felt immensely satiating. Her fist had struck him square in the jaw. She heard his teeth clash together. She didn't stop, her next blow went right into the side of his ribs. It was like punching a wall. She must have hit something sensitive however as his chest jerked as though to pull away. The pain in her neck that came next nearly stole her sight but she managed to strike out, again and again. Her fists thumping over his chest trying to find that one weakened spot again.

Snape didn't resist, nor command her to stop. She needed this and even though she had thoroughly rung his bell he didn't fight back. He didn't move to stop her until her body started to pitch sideways. She switched to kicking him then, but his concern was somewhere else entirely.

The brand was expanding out, black inky lines of broken lightning stretching out over her neck. He watched the sparks arch off her skin as she continued her assault. She pulled and struggled against the hold he had on her forearms. Her teeth barred and her eyes wild. He'd never seen anyone reach this point. She looked almost as insane as Bellatrix in her bloodlust.

Suddenly, a large bolt ripped through her entire left side actually cracking like lightning hitting the earth. He own body tingled before he noticed her assault had come to a stop. His hold shifted to her biceps pulling her into him before slowly lowering down with her shaking form. The residual sparks that lept over her skin actually made the hair on his own arms raise up. He tried to call back its power, but the brand didn't heed his command.

Deep airy sobs caught in the back of her throat and her hands clung tight to his jacket, pushing or pulling he couldn't tell. Her eyes bored into his. He could see the whites all around the edges. Black lines crept up her jaw just under the freckles beneath her left eye. Blood came down from the corner, mixing with the tears that had fallen.

Her chest shuddered and her mouth parted in a last attempt at breath before her eyes lost all focus; heavily lidding as they no longer saw what was before them.

Snape nearly lost his hold when she abruptly went completely lax. She had reverted for only a second before her mind had shut down completely. Her head fell back exposing the pulsing of her throat. Her heart was furiously beating out of time. The lines that had crept up started to retreat then. Her chest was uneven, the left not rising as high as the right.

He swallowed thickly. What would have happened if the lines had reached her heart? He lowered her down onto the floor. Blood was starting to come from her ear now, mixing with the hair that had fallen from her braid. Her breaths popped and gurgled softly and he feared the damage she had come to him with had been reopened.

He leaned over her for what felt like an eternity before pulling his wand free. His own chest rising and falling quickly from the shock of what he'd just witnessed. A diagnostic charm revealed partial respiratory arrest and he quickly set to making it right. Her heart was slowed to a normal pace and set back into rhythm with a complex series of spells that he had taken time to learning after he'd switched sides of the war. He repaired her busted eardrum as well, hoping that she hadn't lost the ability to hear.

He cleared away the blood that had run down, relieved when none came anew. He cradled her head gingerly in his hand before reaching down to take the rest of her into his arms. His jaw ached when he clenched it tight and the blow she'd managed to the missing piece of bone in his ribs left him still a little light headed.

He needed to put her somewhere safe. He had given her too much freedom. He still needed her alive, not just for Potter but himself as well. He lifted her from the floor with as much grace as he could manage and carried her past the whispers and into the security of his rooms, "Poppet."

A soft pop at his heel turned his attention down, "Restore the room, add a window but make sure it can't be open or seen."

"Yes, Master. Right away."

Snape turned his eyes to the lounge and moved over. He laid her out over the expanse before turning to his potions cabinet. He pulled out a pain potion and quickly drank it down before popping his jaw with a sharp hiss.

She had a hell of a right hook.

oOo

"Please, is there anything else you can tell us?" Harry had Luna's hand in his hand when he spoke. Her body was repelling the poison but it would take time.

"There is nothing else." Galia turned her head away, "Leave now, I can not stand to be in his presence anymore."

Ron looked confused when her eyes turned to the backpack he'd set down. He looked at Harry for an explanation but found him looking away. "We don't know how to destroy him...we want to but we can't..."

Galia glared even harder and turned her head towards Ron, "I _can not_ help you."

"Ron leave it, we got the information we came for..." Harry didn't want to anger the woman who had possibly saved two lives despite not wanting to help. He felt as though they were already pushing their luck.

"But-"

"Leave it! We need to get Luna to a healer..." Harry looked back to the woman in the chair. "You've been kind... despite what happened to you...Thank you..."

Ron frowned but moved beside Harry. He pulled out the portkey that would send them back to Shell Cottage.

oOo

They arrived to chaos. The small house was awash with flames and spells were flying in all directions. Ron ducked down just as a green light whisked over his head.

"There he is! Capture him!" Bellatrix's shrill voice rose over the chaos and chilled them to the bone.

Tonks appeared then, stepping between them and the insane witch. "Get out of here!"

Harry's heart was in his throat, he could see Fleur a few feet ahead. Her eyes wide and glassy, her face painted red. Remus went down to his right with a sharp cry before he sent the deatheater responsible spiraling into the flames of the house. Mr. Lovegood was lying face down in the sand by Remus' feet, obviously being protected by the werewolf.

Harry, didn't know what to do until a hand grabbed him hard by the front of his jacket, he lost his hold on Luna just before he was apparated away by a man he'd not seen before. When they landed Harry registered that Ron wasn't beside him.

"Run! As far as you can. He's coming for you." The man disappeared again leaving behind a bewildered Harry. It took him a few seconds to register that Luna was no longer on his back and turned on the spot. He was alone, in the middle of the woods, with nothing but the clothes on his back and the wand in his hand.

oOo

Hermione felt exceptionally heavy. Her head pulsed with a headache to rival all others. Her arms and legs felt stiff and cold. Her throat was dry and her breath felt shallow. It took some time to register her limbs, her fingers twitching on her right hand first. A soft muffled noise came next, the sound of wood moving against stone and the rustle of starched fabric.

The last thing she remembered was clocking Snape square in the jaw. How had she ended up lying down? Better question, where were her jeans? Her heart sped up and she tried to lift her arms only to register that she'd been bound. Not only her wrists but her ankles too.

Her head rolled to the side and she forced her eyes to open. She could see Snape bent over the edge of the bed, a small kit of medical tools by his elbow. She blinked slowly to the feeling of his warm palm pressing down on her upper thigh before she felt the fabric of her knickers being shifted. She tried to move, but her limbs didn't respond the way she needed them to. The best she managed was a weak twitch when he pressed something cold into the curve of her hip.

He pulled a small bit of something red and shining from the skin around her hip and she couldn't help but hiss. His hand was so hot against her thigh, his fingers pressing against her soft skin keeping her from turning away. He made a face at whatever he'd pulled free and dropped it into a small cup before pulling the side of her knickers down more.

Hermione could do nothing but watch. He'd exposed her hip bone now. His hand moved from her thigh to the hollow, presumably to keep the fabric in place as he leaned forward again. There was a small pinch as though he'd cut her skin before she felt something being removed. Hermione made a small breathy noise and started when his eyes rose to hers.

"Be still." His voice was soft but held nothing about his true intentions.

Hermione's stomach fluttered. No one besides herself had ever touched her where he was now and despite how much she wanted to pull away she found herself bound by his command. He was being so gentle. She could make out a dark bruise forming on his jaw. Why was he being gentle?

Her breath hitched when his pinky absently shifted a bit too close to something she very much didn't want him near. He didn't seem to notice and continued with whatever he was doing. The burning that had been growing on her hip before all this had happened was slowly starting to abate.

Her limbs too were starting to come awake. Even though she couldn't move them she could at least feel the air over her skin. She tested her fingers, opening and closing them before letting them relax. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

Snape pulled another small shard of glass from the cut on her hip. He hadn't seen it during his initial assessment. He hadn't thought to. He had been concerned about her breathing more. If she hadn't have gotten the rash he may never have seen it. Small bits of what appeared to be crystal had cut deep into her skin as though she fallen into a pit of glass.

He had made the decision to remove them without magic, fearing possible recourse while the brand was still active. He simply hadn't wanted to risk it. Aside from that, the wounds were small and a small dab of dittany sealed them easily once the glass was removed.

She had been out for some time. Nearly two hours. He had filled her body with plenty of potions but he wasn't sure if they would have any effect. He had noted that her skin remained raised where the lightning had been even though there was no discoloration. He had removed her clothes to try and map the path, his interest purely scientific.

He'd left the shirt in place only lifting it where he needed to. He was becoming less concerned about her modesty and under the circumstances found it to be too inconvenient to give precedence to.

He'd tracked the raised lines down her neck and over the scar at her ribs before it stopped just above her waist, that's when he'd taken a closer look at the rash. He had bound her to the bed in the event she went into a seizure. The brand didn't appear to use the cruciatus curse but her body had been through so much in such a short time he didn't know what was going to happen.

He signed heavily through his nose and shifted her knickers even lower, he was able to see her go tense then and he paused in his work turning his eyes up to hers. Who was with him now?

"You have glass under your skin, I need you to hold still. The faster I can do this, the faster you will have your clothes back."

Her mouth opened but nothing but air came out. She closed her eyes tight but didn't attempt to make another sound. She didn't open them again until his hand shifted again. A small jolt of something she couldn't readily identify rolled up from where he touched her and it sent her mind looking for a reason.

It felt like the time Victor had kissed her after the Yule Ball. After her fight with Ron. Victor had taken them out by the lake to enjoy the snow and quiet it provided. He hadn't done anything she hadn't been ready for but his kiss had definitely sparked the same feeling she was feeling now. Her stomach flexed and she tried to push the feeling away.

What was _wrong_ with her? She shouldn't even remotely enjoy Snape's touch, as gentle as it was, it was _wrong_. She wanted to feel disgusted but found herself unable to. Instead, the warmth only grew and her mind was overplaying the sensations it brought with. She snapped her eyes open to try and remind herself just _who_ was touching her.

It didn't help. His hair obscured his face and his dark hair was much too like Victor's to help her mind make the distinction. She rolled her eyes up to the enchanted ceiling then. Focusing on her breathing instead.

Snape kept himself stoic, but he had felt everything going through her mind. It made him pause and adjust his hand. He could feel her quivering beneath his palm and forced himself to stay focused. Just a few more, and he'd be finished. He was remiss to find that the true Granger was with him. He had hoped the pain would have reverted her. He was at a true loss now.

The fear and pain he had given her hadn't done anything intended. He would have no choice but to take her as she was to the reveal. He was already resorting and suppressing all the memories that would get him killed, hoping his silver tongue could spare him as it had before.

A heavy sigh passed his nose as he pulled the last of the shards free. He dropped a bit of dittany over the wound before pulling her knickers back into their proper place. He set the forceps down on the tray and waved it off into the other room. He came to his feet and flicked his wand over her, a warm set of flannel pajamas materialized over her, and he, as much as she, relaxed.

"You need to eat and rest." He leaned down removing the binds on her ankles, he didn't however, release her arms. "I don't suggest striking me again." He waited for his message to be clear, careful with his words.

Hermione nodded her head slightly though winced from the movement. She flexed her fingers and slowly dragged them up to her throat once she was released. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Her eyes turned to his for an explanation.

"There's nothing to be done now. You'll have to wait." He stepped back then. He didn't really want to leave her but he had work to do. He had to have something to show for himself tonight, it just might spare their lives.

oOo

Ron groaned deeply holding onto his shoulder, he'd been hit hard just before Harry had apparated away. Bloody coward had left Luna behind as well. He hadn't seen the man take Harry, his focus had been on Ginny who had joined the fight seconds after they had appeared. More of the Order had pushed the small band of death eaters into retreat having taken out two before the rest had fled.

Their numbers weren't doing all that well either but at least none of them had been killed. Though plenty of them were injured: Fleur, Remus, George, and Hestia were all in various states. Ron had a dislocated shoulder but nothing else. Luna had been taken in with the others but no one had the heart to tell her that her father had been taken.

It was all a mess. One thing was certain though. He was going to bring Hermione home. He just needed to wait until it got dark.

oOo

Snape busied himself with the stones. Trying to keep his mind clear and focused. Having virtually inspected every inch of his captive had left an odd taste in his mouth and a weird feeling in his stomach. She wasn't so much of a child anymore. Any person in his position would have had to take notice eventually.

He wasn't a lecher and he didn't have any taste for children. But she was growing up. Leaving her childhood behind. It made him sick to think that she wouldn't make it past this year. He believed it, tried to come to terms with it, but it still hurt him. Another life cut short by his hand.

The afternoon was waning. He hadn't made it to the library. Instead he took to working on the spell. It was his back up, something to show Voldemort of his _loyalty._ Something to give them a few more days in this retched world.

Cutting the runes into the stones was a very labor intensive process. His fingers and hands were so big he had to take extra care. He'd just finished the first and was starting on the second when Poppet had brought his meal. He'd left it on the edge of the desk not wanting to disrupt his present endeavor.

It helped to keep his mind off what he had done. It wouldn't help him in the future. Albus' portrait was still vacant making him all the more concerned as to where he had run off to. It wasn't in his wont to wander. The looking glass chimed again and Snape glanced over the rim of his magnifying glasses. Minerva had finally entered the grounds. From the quickness of her step, he could tell she was on a mission. He just hoped that mission didn't involve him.

He'd perfectly locked the girl away, a perfect prison. Poppet had added a toilet to the small space preventing the need for her to come out into the main room. He'd locked and warded the door heavily. No one was getting in or out without his specific skills. The charm he'd set had remained quiet but he had shifted one of the many looking glasses to watch over the room. As it properly existed on the sixth floor he was able to use the various instruments to keep an eye on her. Presently, she was lying on the bed, her head turned towards the window. The tray of food that Poppet had brought was empty.

He was relieved that she had eaten. He had feared the worst but the fates had been kind to the both of them. His eyes shifted when the fireplace flared and he quickly put his work into the top drawer.

"Ah, Severus!" Lucius' voice was not a welcome sound but Severus forced a cordial grin on his face as he came over to lift the gate.

The blond stepped through as though he owned the space and took a slow look around. "Have you been enjoying the holiday?"

Snape's jaw twitched and he came around the blond who had certainly seen better days. His eyes were sunken in and red from lack of sleep. He looked as though he hadn't managed a proper shave in some time as well.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Lucius?" Snape feigned indifference leading the overdressed man to a chair before taking his own.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all set for the event tonight." Lucius' tone set off alarm bells in the back of Snape's mind.

"I wasn't aware any special preparations were necessary." Snape couldn't help but become suspicious of the man's twitchy nature.

"You've been given a pet have you not?" Lucius scratched the side of his face trying not to look around too overtly.

"To what concern is it of yours?"

"Not really mine, no. But Bella has killed two of hers already. You know how much she loathes you, I just thought you'd want to be prepared. We are friends are we not?"

Snape would never have called them friends but still bowed his head slightly, "We are."

"Good, good...Where is it anyway?"

"She is locked away at the moment." Snape crossed his legs creating a defensive posture. He didn't really believe that Lucius had come out of the goodness of his heart. He suspected something else afoot.

"Can't an old friend have a peek?"

Lecherous was not a strong enough word for the man before him. "She's much too young for you Lucius."

"Just a little peek? What Narcissa doesn't know won't hurt her."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Bella killed one of yours, didn't she? So you've come here to seek mine."

"Don't be that way Severus, the Dark Lord is in a right state. The raiding party came back two short. He's not in a state to be reasoned with right now."

"Surely you can wait until tonight. I'm sure there will be, _plenty_ to choose from."

"Only if the raiding party does their job. But they fear there is a spy among them. Someone tipping off the order before they can lay their attack. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

The truth finally came out, Snape shook his head, "I've been here all day, doing the Dark Lord's work."

Lucius grimaced and turned away slightly. He trembled slightly and Snape could see the telltale of the cruciatus still in his system.

"Just a little peek? I promise to behave."

Snape knew it would be foolish to redirect the conversation. He could tell that the man had really come to assure that the girl hadn't escaped in some way and run to the Order. His eyes narrowed and he came to his feet. "This way."

Lucius all but jumped up. He bowed his head slightly allowing Snape to pass him. He followed quickly behind looking around the elaborate rooms, "Definitely a trade up. You actually get sunlight now."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes and opened the door to his closet. He used the time it took the gawking man to join him to remove the more complex wards from the inner door before he knocked twice and pulled it open.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione had been trying to rest. Her head hadn't stopped pounding even after she'd eaten. She felt extremely satisfied with having left a mark on Snape, though. She hoped it would serve as a reminder to him. That even though she was caged, she was still willing to fight him.

Her resolve, however, was truly wearing thin. The rollercoaster of emotion she'd been riding felt completely out of her control. Her normally keen and logical mind felt as though a few bolts had been knocked loose. She hadn't truly felt right since she woke.

Part of her was missing. She didn't know what it was but she was determined to find out. The time lost was still grating on her senses. For someone as meticulous as she, it was hard to just push it aside. She'd felt better when she had been tasked with completing the spell. Forcing her mind to a task was more cathartic than sleeping.

She was sure she'd lost all privileges now. She had noticed the small addition to the room and it only made her feel more trapped. There was absolutely nowhere for her to go now. The walk between her room and the bathroom had been something to change the scenery but now she had nothing.

She needed to think, she needed to _do_ something. Her arms wrapped tighter around her stomach. Her hand slipped under the white uniform shirt to run over the healed skin of her hip. Trying to unravel the man's true intentions had just left her frustrated.

One moment they were working together. The next moment she was his bloody _slave._ None of it made sense. She missed Harry and Ron dreadfully. She'd never realized how much she craved being needed. As much as she loathed being a walking library, at least it gave her purpose. At least she was _helping_ someone.

Her mind came to a halt when the handle on the door turned. She pushed herself up into a seated position, her jaw going tight. The way he looked at her when he stepped into the room made her more concerned than afraid. She could almost hear him speaking inside her mind for her to stay still. When he stepped aside, her heart skidded to a halt and so did all logical thought.

Snape kept his surprise hidden; he'd felt her mind switch off. Her expression relaxing. It was that simple all along... Self-loathing filled his vacant mind space but he had to stay focused. The way Lucius was looking at her didn't sit right with him.

"It really is her..." Lucius was a bit awestruck. He hadn't believed Draco when he had told him that Snape's new pet had been the mudblood Bellatrix had tortured. He came closer, fascinated by the way she looked at him with almost child-like innocence. Didn't she recognize him?

Hermione turned her eyes away from the blond seeking solace in the Professor. His face brought her little comfort but a small voice inside her head commanded her to stay. Her bottom lip trembled as the blond man came closer, her eyes flicking back to his curious expression.

"She's broken." Snape took a step forward. He felt danger filling the air but Lucius' mind was too messy to get an accurate read.

"Obviously..." Lucius felt an anger welling up inside him. His hand shot out faster than either Snape or Hermione could react. The back of it sending her down to the floor with the force of his blow. The stone of his ring leaving a deep gash along her cheek.

Snape grabbed his arm before he could strike her again. His eyes narrowing dangerously when Lucius spit on her.

"Filthy creature! You killed my servants!"

"I think that's _enough_ , Lucius." Snape felt the girl crawl around his leg. Her shaking form taking hold of the trousers. "You can have your revenge on another. This one is _spoken_ for."

Lucius pulled his arm free, leveling himself eye to eye with the ebony haired wizard, "I don't see her mark."

Snape narrowed his eyes and reached down. He pushed her hair that she had released from its braid behind her shoulder and lifted her chin, exposing the side of her neck like some sort of show dog. His will alone made the large S appear and he watched Lucius back off slightly.

"I shall see you tonight." His warning was clear, "I trust you can find your way out?" Snape could feel the blood dripping heavily into his palm from the mark the blond had left behind. Lucius might have been a snake but he was truly a coward by nature. All Snape had to do was give him the same glare he gave his son to send him running.

Snape turned his head down once the arrogant blond was out of sight. He pulled his hand back from her cheek, a scowl forming at the blood that covered his palm. She had cowered behind him. Sought his protection. This was something he could work with. So long as he could keep her as she was. What had Scrimgeour said? Something about stress?

"Let's clean you up." Snape took hold of her arm bringing her to her feet. She had been afraid of the shower in this state before. Perhaps she still was. He could have healed her with his wand, it would have taken him a second to do so but he needed her to stay as she was. Perhaps a little revenge could be had on Lucius if he played his cards right.

He paused long enough to get her steady on her feet. It was odd to have her cling to him after she'd cleaned his clock. She was almost tolerable in this state. He guided her into the main room glancing at the clock, 6:30. He had just an hour and a half to prepare the both of them.

oOo

Ron rolled his shoulder with a grimace. The muscle was still tight but he was able to move well enough. He'd slipped away from the others while they had been regrouping. A series of distress calls coming out over the wizarding wireless. The death eaters were on the move. They hadn't just attacked Shell Cottage, but three villages as well. The list of the missing was staggering.

Ron knew he should have stayed to help but he had other priorities. No one had come to ask him either and thus he had made his quick escape. He'd loaded Hermione's bag with medical supplies, unsure of just what he was going to find when he found her.

Presently, he sat in the darkness of some dingy cottage the Order was using as a temporary base, turning the mirror in his palm. He needed to see her but he feared what the image would bring. He waffled back and forth as the sun continued to set. It wasn't until someone came to sit beside him did he notice the time passing.

"Luna?"

"Hello, Ron." The girl looked better. Her skin had gained some color and the bandage on her arm looked fresh and clean. Her clothes too looked to have been replaced. "Where's Harry?"

"Bloody took off..." Ron grumbled looking back down at the mirror.

"Are you sure?" Luna kept her voice light and gentle. As long as she had known Harry he never struck her as a coward. "Have you checked on him?" She nodded towards the mirror in Ron's hand.

Ron had completely forgotten that the mirror could see anyone they called to it. He'd only been thinking about Hermione when he held it. "No..."

"Shall we see if he's alright before we go to Hogwarts?"

"How did you...nevermind..." Ron gave her a wary look before turning the mirror face up in his hand. "Show me, Harry Potter."

oOo

Snape fought every urge inside him to cease what he was doing. He'd cleaned and bandaged her cheek quickly enough before forcing her to into the shower. She had clung to him desperately trying to keep herself out of the space but he grossly overpowered her.

Her voice was still gone, though her mouth and mind had begged him. Pleaded with him relentlessly to release her. It was worse than he thought it would be. He'd sealed the door to the small room keeping her inside though he hadn't turned on the water.

He had sent Poppet on a hunt to find her something new to wear as he hadn't removed her clothes prior to forcing her inside the stall. He needed something he could transfigure into a tasteful but well-understood slave outfit. He had recalled the poorly fitted sheet the girl at the manor had been wearing when she set his plate before him but found that it wouldn't suit his tastes.

No, he needed something others would believe him to have her wear. Something tasteful but clearly marking her as his. Something that wouldn't bring her too much attention but would believable.

Poppet popped in with her small arms filled to the brim with all the clothes she could carry with her from the lost and found. Most of which were Hogwarts uniforms. Snape sneered at the idea but accepted the clothing nonetheless.

He sent Poppet away before glancing at the shower. Granger was still lightly thumping her first against the fogged glass. The shadow of her curled form at the bottom of the door. He was partially glad he couldn't hear her sobs but her large sniffles and heavy hiccups told him she was still in distress. Just a little longer.

Snape dug through the clothes picking out what he believed could be easily modified. He wasn't the best at transfiguration but he wasn't the worst either. He pulled a pair of slacks free from the pile and adjusted their shape to fit the curves of her legs and hips. It was a spell that should be even more accurate when she put them on.

He found an old deep green blouse and pulled it up next. The fabric was extremely soft and appeared to have been tailored to the original owner. Largely detailed stitching ran down the button catch on the front giving it a very regal like appearance. It would do nicely.

He adjusted the shirt so that it would fit her tightly. Most of the lower death eaters were very carnal beings, it would serve him to have her covered but shown off in all the right places. His mark was sure to protect her like it had with Lucius but he needed others to talk. He needed word to spread.

He put the clothes on his arm and came closer to the shower, "Remove your clothes."

The shower door was clear near the top and allowed him to see crown of her head through the glass. He could hear her inner turmoil but the brand didn't activate. He stepped back when he noticed she was doing as she had been told and waited.

"Put them over the door."

Snape waited for what felt like an eternity before finally, all layers of her clothes were accounted for. He pulled them down from the top of the door before looking in. He wasn't trying to catch a glimpse of anything he shouldn't, not that he could, she hadn't come to her feet during the process.

"I want you to take a shower. Use soap and wash your hair. You're not finished until I return." Snape turned his eyes up to the faucets. The water came on and the girl at the bottom quickly scrambled out of the spray trying to find a safe place to be. That was until her brand activated.

Snape moved back when she started to come to her feet. He turned away banishing the clothes he hadn't used and made his way to the closet. He too would need something proper to wear.

oOOo

Luna had been unable to convince Ron to go after Harry. Even though she had told him that all the secret ways into the school had been closed off. Aside from the one she had shown him before. She was sure he wasn't going to try there again and it worried her.

Luna watched him leave just as the sun went down but she had her own plan. She owed Harry her life. Not only that, it was much too dangerous for him to be alone. He needed another's ear. He needed a friend. All was lost if he were alone. The only power he held was the strength of his friendships. It was indeed a powerful force.

What bothered her most was that none of the adults around them had taken any notice that he was missing. Luna would have thought he'd have been high on the roll call list. It had sparked her curiosity enough to eavesdrop on two of the elder members of the order who had been coordinating their movements.

She had learned that his 'retreat' had been a planned strategy. That one of the members had dropped him in the middle of the forest near the school. Luna knew the place well. She had often wandered out there during the fall to feed the threstrals.

It served her two purposes. She was sure she could get to Harry first before Ron made it too far into the castle. She just hoped she could get the two of them to see reason and leave before any of them were caught.

With her plan in mind she stepped out through the back door is the cottage, she wasn't old enough to travel via apparation on her own but she was mighty skilled at making portkeys. They took more time to make but they were infinitely more useful as they weren't easily tracked. They wouldn't be useful in a pinch but they were great when she had time. With a tap of her wand to her broken earring, she was gone.

oOo

Snape adjusted his coat one last time. He'd never really had a use for the double-breasted frock coat other than to appear at these so-called 'parties'. He most preferred his high neck frock coat that protected him from neck to knees.

The inner lapel was a deep almost black green and the buttons were a polished silver. He wore a black vest underneath with a white shirt beneath that. The sleeves were shorter than the ones that normally protected his hands, coming to a stop at his wrist instead of his palm. He truly did look like a proper gentleman. Though he'd never describe himself as such.

It had taken only 30 minutes to get the layers in place. He hadn't worn the ensemble for quite some time and had to make a few adjustments. He was usually exempt from these gatherings as his position at the school provided him with the perfect excuse not to attend.

He couldn't really remember the last one he had gone to, he had been young. Perhaps 19 or 20. He had pushed the event so far back into his mind that he was unable to recall it clearly now. He had to be ready for anything.

Snape stepped into the bathroom with a strict face. The shower was still running but he couldn't see the top of the girls head through the door. She was curled back at the bottom presumably having finished with her prior task. He moved over to the door, the smell of his soap was strong and he knew for sure she had done what he'd asked. A wave of his hand shut off the water and he could hear her scrambling up to her feet to try and see him through the glass.

Her eyes were so sad, not scared, but completely submissive. She looked at him as though he held the keys to the world. It was just as uncomfortable as her madness had been. He dried her skin and hair from the door before leaning over to pick up the clothes he'd chosen. Completely overlooking a rather crucial, if small detail, of her wardrobe.

"Get dressed." He pushed the shirt and trousers over the top of the door before turning away to give her the privacy she deserved.

He moved over to the vanity pulling out a chair for her before looking through the drawers for a tie. Her hair was wild at the best of times, he didn't want it to become a problem later. Aside from that, he needed to make sure her neck was visible should the occasion arise.

A soft tapping on the door turned his head just as he located what he'd been looking for. Her eyes watched him from over the fogged glass before he finally released the spell he'd placed on the door.

"Come here." Snape straightened himself up as she scrambled to be free of the shower. The clothes fit well but a few more adjustments were needed. He waited for her to scramble to his side before taking her arm.

He pushed her away just far enough to take her in properly. The trousers were just a tiny bit loose at her waist but clung to every other part with a small flare just below the knee. He adjusted the waist to fit snuggly before looking at her shirt.

The neckline was dangerously low, he could see the scar from her fifth year clearly along her breastbone. He frowned and ran his wand down the front adjusting it so that it fell just above. His mind ticked at him that she was missing something but he pushed it away to adjust the waist.

She was significantly smaller than the witch the shirt had come from. A few more waves and some shifting by her had the entire shirt in rights. The sleeves were long and tight, her waist dipping into the reinforced fabric at the sides. The bottom hem dipped just below the waist of her trousers. The deep green nearly matching his own.

She hadn't said anything during the entire process, he supposed she was still coming down. He glanced at her splotchy face but decided to leave it. She needed to look tormented.

"Sit down." Snape stood aside while she took a seat on the vanity chair. She was still shaking from her experience in the shower but her sniffles were slowly coming to an end.

He wasted no time in pulling her hair back. His long fingers moved expertly through the mass. He could tell she was starting to relax to his touch and feared that he may trigger her to revert. Not wanting that to happen he purposely pulled hard on her hair tipping her head back to meet his eyes.

"If you're good tonight, I'll make sure you'll get something extra _special_ as a reward." He tried to look and sound as lecherous as possible, turning his eyes from her shocked face to the valley between her breasts, "If not, well, I'm sure you can imagine."

She nodded as best she could with wide eyes, the fear that had been going out rekindled. She didn't want to make him mad, she didn't know what he would do to her if she did, only that she didn't want it to happen.

Snape nodded his approval and pushed her head back to look straight. He used his brush to pull her hair back into a half ponytail. He pulled it tight in a sharp motion making her wince before he took her by the arm again. He was sure that the entire expanse was going to be black before night's end.

"The rules are very simple, do as you're told and speak with no one. You shall answer to me, and only me. Do not look anyone in the eye and keep your head down." He pushed the back of her head to 'show' her the proper level of respect. "You shall answer to Filth or Mudblood. That is your name now."

It hurt so much to say and so much more for her to simply accept it. Her brow was permanently marked with fear now and her hands quivered as they played with the tails of her shirt. He could tell she was resisting the urge to look at him and gently raised her chin, "You may only look at me, touch me."

Granger instantly took hold of the arm that held her chin, her eyes bounced around the room trying to take in everything he'd told her. She didn't fight it but it did put her on edge. Exactly where he needed her to be.

"It's time now." Snape shifted his arm down but allowed her to hold onto him. He glanced at the clock knowing that he would be arriving just a touch early, but it was better than arriving late.

He focused on clearing his mind off all the hurt he had allowed to take up space in his heart. He kept trying to convince himself that he was doing what he was to ensure her safety. His words really didn't come from his heart but her reaction to them was worse. He'd much rather have her sucker punch him again. He could now understand those who became drunk with power. She was completely under his control, she would do and believe anything he said.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Warning: Dark themes ahead. Nothing exceptionally explicit but topics may be insensitive to some readers. Discretion is advised. Sections Marked with *oo* contain sensitive material.

* * *

Their appearance at the gates of the manor was immediately noticed. Two large thick headed looking snatchers were guarding the gates and were raising their wands to them. Snape merely released the buttons on his sleeve and revealed his dark mark. The men sneered before looking to Granger. Snape said nothing simply lifting her chin with his hand. His brand appeared slowly over her neck and the brutes opened the gates.

"Pets go in the cellar. Those who bear the Dark Lord's mark are to go to the drawing room."

Snape nodded his head to the information before taking her by the arm again. One of the men grinned as they passed, his eyes running down Hermione's body. Most certainly forgetting what his duties were.

"Lucky bastard."

Snape pushed them out of his mental field and tried to keep his focus. The grounds were crawling with low level grunts making their rounds. His choice of clothing for the girl had had the desired effect.

As he made it into the main hall he felt her steps growing slower. Her fear was becoming more paralyzing than he had anticipated. She had been tortured here. In this very house. He was sure he wouldn't have to worry about her reverting back any time soon. It helped relieve a some of the weight he'd been carrying but he couldn't let his guard down.

"Walk." She had completely stopped by the time they had turned down the hall leading to the drawing room. His command forced her to obey but he could hear screams inside her mind. He glanced down into her eyes but found no images inside. Just dislocated voices and untold screams of pain. He pursed his lips tighter, breaking the connection.

Greyback was standing near the entrance to the cellar, a proud cocky smile upon his face. Apparently, he was proud to used as sentinel. Snape didn't want to release the girl, especially not the way Greyback was licking his fangs when he looked down his nose at her.

"Nice piece of meat you got there."

"And I want all of it back, understood?"

Greyback chuckled deeply but took her into his fierce grip. Granger tried to hold onto Snape but the wolf snapped her backward into his chest, making her release a breathy whine.

"Even the hairs on her chinny chin chin." The werewolf chuckled darkly at his own joke and turned down the steps. He held the girl so tight her feet barely touched the floor. Snape's heart wrenched tighter from the absolute terror in her eyes as she watched him grow smaller.

The door to the cellar slammed shut and he truly wondered if this was the last time he was to see the girl. It had been only days in her continued presence but he had grown somewhat attached. He shook his head to clear the ridiculous thought away and turned up to take the stairs to the drawing room.

"Got another one." Greyback kicked the door closed before his oversensitive nose wrinkled to the smell of the room.

A deep groan of pleasure sounded just beyond the archway that led further into the cellar and he instantly knew where the jailor had gone off to, "Couldn't keep it in your pants, huh?" The wolf chuckled as Scabior came around the archway adjusting himself.

"Just a little pre-party before the main event." He looked up after setting his belt right and grinned widely. "Hello, _beautiful_."

Scabior never forgot a face, it was one of his many special attributes. It made him exceptionally good at seeing through glamours too. He adjusted himself again before moving closer. He recognized her instantly, the little chit had led him on quite an interesting little chase if he remembered correctly.

"Think this one's spoken for though." Greyback looked down at the pathetic creature in his hold. Her neck looked so delicious, he was itching to take a bite.

"That's alright." Scabior grinned, running his fingers up her jaw to raise her head, "I won't leave a mark." His thumb traced the cut along her cheek and he smirked to himself. Oh, yes. She was _very_ beautiful.

Greyback grinned and he released her. "Have fun." The large beast of a man turned and headed back towards the stairs but not before barring his teeth at some muggle children cowering in the corner in one of the cages. He relished in their terror before slipping back upstairs.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She knew she had to listen to what the Professor had said but he was gone now. She closed her eyes tight when the lightest of touches ran up the skin on her chest. Her body shivering from revoltion.

"Let's put you someplace a little more _comfortable_ shall we?" Scabior ran his hand along her waist and up her back, pulling her in tight to his side. She had to be someone's slave. There was no way _this_ girl would be so docile. He liked it when they fought but it was even better when they gave up. He couldn't smell that alluring perfume on her anymore. She smelled of another.

He led her over to the part of the cellar where the personal slaves were kept. The names of their owners hung on metal placards over their tiny cells. Like horses in a stable. Stone half-walls with thick iron bars at the top. None of those held within could be seen but he knew they were there, hiding in the corners. His eyes traveled down to the furthest one, the one that had yet to be filled.

"Snape? " Scabior chuckled, "Guess it makes sense he'd have something for school girls." Scabior looked down at the girl held tight in his hold. She kept her eyes down and her arms had wrapped tightly around her waist. He let his fingers run over the top of her knuckles gauging her reaction. When she jerked and shifted her hand away he just smirked broader. This was going to be _fun._

oOo

Ron lowered the invisibility cloak down around himself. It felt odd using it alone. He felt special in a way, important. He was the chosen one now. He was the hero. He turned his eyes back up the long winding entrance path. He could do this alone. He didn't need anyone.

He was coming to save the day. His eyes turned up to the tower that held the headmaster's office. He didn't understand the riddle Gallia had told them but he knew that the best place to start looking was at the top.

If he could get the jump on Snape maybe he could get him to reveal where she was being hidden. The idea of attacking Snape didn't even remotely seem dangerous in his teenage mind. No, he was confident that with the cloak he would be able to sneak up on the bastard before he even knew he was there.

oOo

Scabior leaned back in the old wooden chair. Her cage had been mostly empty just the chair he sat in now. He'd conjured some shackles to come down from the ceiling and cushioned the bands so they wouldn't leave behind a bruise before carefully raising her arms over her head.

It provided him with the most delicious view. Her body was stretched out, her toes just barely on the floor. Her shirt and trousers had shifted in opposite directions, teasing him with a little slip of pale flesh. It was calling out to him. Begging for his touch.

He could stare at her for hours. The tears rolling down her face was the perfect little touch. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that she couldn't make a sound. Her breathy whines and hiccups were enough for him.

*oo*

He pushed himself up from the chair and slowly came around behind her. He raised his hands up, dragging them slowly down her arms and along her sides. He pressed his cheek into the back of her shoulders while making a point to press himself into her rather firm behind.

One hand pulled away from her waist to pull her hair aside while the other, dipped beneath her shirt slowly feeling it's way across her fluttering stomach. He grinned when she stepped back away from his hand and into something else much more pleasurable. He knew he'd trapped her and no matter which way she struggled he was going to benefit from it.

*oo* End

oOo

Ron looked out from the edge of the courtyard. The dementors meant to be watching over the grounds were further off, near the Quidditch pitch for some reason. Ron didn't take time to question it. His heart was pounding. He could do this. He could be the hero.

*oo*

Scabior was just getting a good rhythm against her still clothed backside when he heard the heavy door at the entrance starting to unlock. He growled and forced himself to release her breast.

He had been wonderfully surprised to find that she hadn't been wearing anything under her shirt. How could he have resisted? Her skin was so soft, so firm in all the right places. He took a deep inhale near her ear. Her fear smelled so good.

*oo* End

The creak of the heavy door spurred him on. "Until next time, _beautiful."_ He pushed himself away and banished the shackles from around her wrists. He didn't even pause when she crumbled like a house of cards. Merely turning and closing the door behind him, hiding his crime.

"Another?"

"No, the party is beginning. They want us to bring the muggles upstairs." Greyback was nearly salivating at the bloodbath that was about to ensue.

"Wormtail has watch duty over the branded."

Scabior snorted and adjusted himself again, "Fine, where is he anyway?"

"He's going to come down once we've got the lot upstairs."

"Right, let's get on with it then."

Hermione curled herself into the smallest ball she could make. He hadn't removed a single article of clothing but she still felt incredibly dirty. The screams and cries of those outside her cell were deafening. Children screaming, mother's pleading. It made everything she'd just experienced feel like a walk in the park.

Her hands curled tight around her head as she tried to shut everything out. There was no where to go. No where to hide. Her entire body tightened like a wound spring, the blood rushing through her ears dampening the horrific sounds around her.

oOo

Ron swallowed thickly as he crept up the main entrance steps. His adrenaline was keeping him moving. There wasn't a soul around. The grounds had been eerily quiet. It felt dangerous, extremely dangerous. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening. Something was wrong.

He silenced his steps and slipped through the small door beside the main entrance. The inner hall was just as quiet, just as eerie. The castle had always felt alive when he'd been there for classes. Now, there was a sort of depressive air to everything.

He turned away down the main hall that would lead him towards the headmaster's tower. He couldn't wait to see her face when he rescued her. She would be so grateful, so happy to see him. She'd probably yell at him for taking so long. He smiled woefully to that thought.

oOo

"Now marks a new era. It is time my brothers and sisters to cleanse the world and come forth as the master race we are. All those who stand in our way will tremble before us!"

A loud chorus of shouts of affirmation made the room shake with their power. Snape looked down from the table over the room. He was one of the 'honored' to be allowed to sit at the Dark Lord's back.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight my brothers and sisters. For the day of our rise is coming soon!"

Snape felt the air in the room shift as those new and old started to mix together. His jaw twitched when Bellatrix slithered her way down from the table to attach herself to the madman's hip.

He took note that there were a few more slaves moving about the crowd then he originally believed existed. They moved in an out like house-elves offering drinks and food.

It was surreal. Like an old-time mixer. He didn't fall for any of it. He knew it was all a show for the younger recruits that had taken the mark. He knew them all, not just seventh year Slytherins, but Ravenclaws and even a Gryffindor sixth year. All too young to fully comprehend what they were signing up for.

He knew the darker activities were going to begin in the east wing. He had noticed that Bellatrix was nearly vibrating with excitement as she followed beside Voldemort.

He made a point of blending into the crowd before he slipped out of the main ballroom. The private meeting that had been in the drawing room had been insightful. He now knew for certain that Voldemort was planning on making Bellatrix the bearer of his heir and that he was now in possession of the elder wand.

Snape slipped from the hall without attracting any attention but the screams that were going on just behind the drawing room for were enough to chill him to the core. He forced himself to turn away, towards the cellar. Scabior and Greyback had looked well over pleased with themselves when they had slipped into the back of the room. It made his stomach turn with the possibilities of what he would find.

Wormtail grinned and lowered his head down down as Snape stepped through the door, "Severus, a pleasure to see you."

*oo*

Snape's eyes snapped down to the man and had to resist the urge not to kill him on sight. Two toddlers, barely over the age of 3 laid inside a cage the rodent was standing in. They appeared to have been twins. A boy and a girl. Deep honey blond hair and wide blue eyes. He held one up by the ankle as though it was nothing more than a slaughtered animal. He knew they'd been long dead.

*oo* End

"Where is she?"

"Just around the corner. Last stall, it's got your name on it." Wormtail grinned watching him closely. "Lucius has given you a room on the third floor, said you may want the privacy."

Snape kept the snarl off his lips turning his focus down over each of the stalls. He noted that all but the very last's door were open. He noted the plaque above the door holding his name.

He looked through the door unsurprised to find her curled up into a ball in the center of the room. Her body was shaking with deep sobs that made her chest rattle. She had her arms completely wrapped around her head no doubt trying to keep the screams that drifted from above from reaching her ears.

His heart broke right then. He felt the coldness that he'd held so tightly shatter into a thousand pieces. It hurt to watch her. It hurt to see her that way. He couldn't explain it. He didn't even try. He just knew he had to get her out of there and someplace quiet.

War was never meant for children.

He unlocked the door and approached her cautiously. He knelt down beside her and very lightly touched her arm. She let out a small noise and curled herself up even tighter. Her fingers clawed into her hair pulling it out of place.

"Shh... I'm here now..." He kept his voice low, not wanting his kindness to be overheard. He wrapped his arm under her the best he could before pulling her up. He pried her fingers from her hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held on with surprising force hiding her face into his collar. Her tears ran rivers down his neck but he didn't think anything of it. He pulled her curled legs up next wrapping his arm tightly around her back.

His hand moved from her waist to her head when he stood. Her arms held her upper body up sufficiently and he didn't want her to see anything they were about to pass.

He kept his eyes straight ahead trying to ignore the sound of bodies being piled up. The noise overhead was growing and he didn't want to be anywhere near there.

He made his way up the stairs quickly and paid no one lingering in the halls any mind. He knew exactly what room Malfoy had 'offered' to him and headed straight for it. He noticed a few guards standing in the hall and frowned.

Security was tighter than he thought it would have been. He kept his glare in place as he passed by. He watched two of the newer recruits taking to their hormonal desires. They didn't even pay him any attention when they brushed past.

A rather seedy looking snatcher grinned when they approached and he lowered his head, silently unlocking the door for him. Snape stepped into the room, his shoulders so tight that they actually hurt. When the door shut behind him he cast his own wards to keep them safe. A silencing spell and anti-evesdropping wards instantly made him feel loads better. Her hold on him had only grown tighter and his shirt was soaked through to his skin beneath.

"It's alright..." His voice was soft against her ear but his words only made her hold on tighter. He pursed his lips and walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge. He rested her in his lap pulling his arm from beneath her knees and shifted it up to pull back the hair that was hiding her face.

"Look at me..." He tilted his head down so that she could obey his command. Her eyes were completely bloodshot and it looked like she'd reopened the cut on her cheek. His hand raised up cupping her cheek in his palm.

He brushed away a large tear with his thumb. He wanted to tell her it was all going to be okay. That all of this was just some twisted nightmare. Even she would never believe him.

His eyes were soft, softer than she had ever seen. His voice too, was so kind and gentle. His breath smelled sweet, like grapes. She felt like she could fall down forever into his dark eyes.

Why had he left her alone? She didn't want to be alone. She couldn't get the screaming out of her head. The crying children. The dreadful screams of a mother losing her child.

Snape could hear it all, he didn't know what to do to help her. He couldn't think beyond the deafening sound himself. His hand shifted and pulled her head back down under his chin. Could he obliviate her in this state? What would that do to her other half?

He couldn't risk it. He needed to calm her down another way. His hand moved into her hair and he started moving his fingers in small circles. Her trembling had slowed just from being in the quiet of the room. His gentle massage was doing its job well enough and he was starting to feel her arms slowly pulling away from his neck.

His chest relaxed as she did, he could feel her mind going quiet. He wanted to take her back but he knew that wasn't an option. The night was young and he was sure to be expected later. He swallowed down the lump growing in his throat.

They couldn't leave this room as they had arrived. He needed to think. Snape closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. He'd never admit to it but her warmth, her body, pressed against his brought him a comfort he hadn't felt in many, many years.

oOo

"I'm so glad you were able to find me..." Harry crouched down low beside a large statue beside the the great hall doors.

He had been turned around in the forest. He hadn't known which way was safe to go only that he had to move away from where he'd been taken. He's circled the area many times expecting Ron to have come as well. When he hadn't he had started to panic.

Luna had found him having a small break down in the base of a hollowed out tree. He had been so excited to see her he'd almost crushed her in his hug. She had helped him become focused again before telling him what Ron had done.

Now they were both following the presumed trail Ron had taken. Both he and Luna had believed they solved the seers' riddle and had planned to head to the headmaster's office. Luna said she knew of a shortcut and Harry believed her wholeheartedly.


	19. Chapter 19

He should have expected this. Why hadn't he anticipated this? His pacing wasn't helping them. It was just wasting time.

He needed to think. He knew their time in the room was running out. Any longer and they'd surely raise suspicion. He couldn't hide away in the room with her forever.

He had laid her on the bed, hoping that the quiet the room provided would help. She'd calmed to his touch but now was staring at some nondescript spot on the wall. Completely devoid of all emotion.

Her body was still, but tightly curled. She had her arms curled to her chest, fingers tangled in her hair. Her eyes, it was her eyes, that tore at his soul. They stared straight ahead, unseeing of the world around them. She was alive, but she wasn't home. She wasn't there. She truly was, broken.

His heart broke right then. He felt the coldness that he'd held so tightly shatter into a thousand pieces. It hurt to watch her. It hurt to see her that way. He couldn't explain it. He didn't even try.

He approached her cautiously and knelt down beside her. Very lightly, touching her arm. She didn't flinch, didn't move at all. He pushed back all the pain inside his heart. It hurt so much. He should have let her die. He should never have brought her here. He should have taken the punishment.

His eyes turned glassy but he kept himself strong. His hand trembled when he carded it through the hair over her cheek, turning it to meet his eyes. He could hear the screams still echoing inside her mind. Endless torturous cries.

He pulled her up as gently as he could. What could he say? What could he possibly do to make anything right again?

"I'm here..." He kept his voice low, but the words struggled to pass his lips. How could his presence ever bring her comfort? He wrapped his arm under her the best he could before pulling her up, shifting to sit beside her.

He pulled her lax fingers from her hair and gingerly into her lap. Her body jerked slightly from the contact but didn't pull away. He pressed his lips into her ear closing his eyes to try and pull himself together.

"I'm here..." It was a promise he would keep, until his last breath.

Her breath hitched to his words and her arms took a weak hold of his coat. A fresh swath of silent tears ran rivers down his neck but he didn't think anything of it. He pulled her curled legs up next, wrapping his arm tightly around her back.

He kept his eyes straight ahead trying to ignore the cracking of his soul. Nothing in either of their lives would ever be right again. The war wasn't even over and they were already lost.

oOo

"It's through here..." Luna pulled a tapestry aside and hurriedly push Harry through. The wall sealed shut behind them and she let out a small breath.

"There are tunnels like this all over the school. I've found at least five myself."

"Where do they go?" Harry looked up and down the narrow walkway unsure of where to go. There was barely room enough for both two them. He could feel Luna's breath under his chin.

"Different places." Luna pushed herself to the right trying as best as she could not touch him, but it was impossible. "This one should take us to the headmaster's office."

"Brilliant..." Harry adjusted his glasses and turned to follow her. They'd been lucky thus far but he felt safer now that they were out of the main halls.

oOo

His eyes ran down her pale cheeks and puffy eyes. Their time was up. He just hoped his make-shift plan worked. He needed to make her look bed-wrangled. Give the appearance that something had taken place.

He reached behind and gently pulled the tie from her hair and shook it out. She didn't even react to his touch and it worried him. She was still on his lap, her shoulder resting against his chest. Her eyes were downcast but dry.

He slipped the tie into his pocket before reaching out to her cheeks. He pinched them as best he could, an old trick his mother had used when they hadn't money for make-up. He winced when she did but was relieved to see some color coming to them. Her eyes shifted away from the wall to his face her brow lined with confusion.

"Bite your lips." He guided her from his lap while she obeyed his command. He came to his feet in front of her, making sure she could stand on her own before releasing her elbows. His plan was forming more and more and he was becoming confident that it would work.

He lowered his eyes down and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse before purposely misbuttoning them back up. He glanced at her briefly to make sure she was still calm before he reached down to the fly of her trousers.

They were surely tight enough to stay on their own and thus unbuttoned the button. It was then he realized his grave miscalculation with her wardrobe. She'd flinched when his knuckle brushed against the skin on her stomach and he was sure he'd seen a flash of something that surely hadn't been there before. A memory, a recent one.

He pushed the thought away for now and continued on his present task. He took the ends of her shirt next, bunching the fabric in his hands to try and put a crease in it.

"That's enough, let me see." Snape took her jaw gently, turning her chin towards the light. She definitely looked something. He gritted his teeth. He could hear her thoughts starting return, rampant with confusion and conflicting feelings.

He stepped back for a moment, unfastening his jacket and slipped it from his shoulders. He watched her watch him as he pulled the neatly tucked shirt from his belt on the one side. He unfastened all the buttons of his vest and even ripped off one of the top buttons, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

He reached up unbuttoning the top five buttons of his shirt and used his nails to try and make the skin around his neck red. He looked up at her then, her eyes were too focused. They didn't look the least bit aroused in any manner. She just looked apprehensive.

He wanted to tell her that he meant her no harm. He desperately wanted to but he knew he couldn't. She trusted him in this state, that was enough.

"I'm sorry..." He swallowed thickly and leaned forward his wand in hand. He pressed it down to the vein pulsing on her neck and whispered a small spell. It had to hurt but he just twisted the wood a little more. He could see a bruise quickly starting to form.

Her hands rose weakly, pawing at his arm. When she gasped, he finally pulled away. He stayed on task as best he could. This was worse than finding her in the cellar.

His hand rose to take the other side of her neck, covering the brand. The force of his will twisted the pain into pleasure. He could feel her pulse rising under his palm.

When her body trembled so hard her knees nearly gave way, he released. Her eyes were dark, her lips parted. He licked his lips reflexively as he pulled back. The pain was clear on his face. His eyes couldn't meet hers, rather he massaged the mark he'd left behind hoping to ease away some of the pain. She shivered, though he was sure it wasn't from pain. Her mind was numb, floaty.

That was enough; it would fool all those who needed to be fooled. He took a deep breath and pulled his coat off the bed. Her hands curled up to her chest, her eyes lowering down to the floor. He could do nothing else.

oOo

"This is it..." Luna pressed her ear to the door trying to hear anything beyond. The room was quiet but that truly meant nothing.

"Wand ready Harry?"

"Yeah..." Harry tensed his jaw and readied himself. He wasn't sure if he was really ready to face Snape. It hadn't gone well the last time and even though they had the element of surprise he wasn't so sure that would matter.

Luna gave him an encouraging smile before turning the handle. She cracked the door just enough to see into the room. She could only see the couches beside the fireplace and the very edge of the desk. Feeling a little braver she pushed the door open farther, her wand out in front. She could feel Harry at her back, holding onto her jumper.

As she rounded the alcove she slowly lowered her wand, "He's not here..." She turned her head to Harry who had surely made the same observation.

Harry felt his heart slowing back down. "Neither is Ron, not yet anyway..." He glanced at the door behind them, "We need to look for clues... anything we can, to find out where she is..."

"I'll watch the door." Luna came around the edge of the couch, using it as a shield. She pointed her wand towards the door with a focused brow.

oOo

Snape looked apathetically out over the crowd. He'd been directed to the lounge by Lucius who had caught them on their way down the steps. A few lewd comments had tested his resolve but his plan had worked.

Hermione had done her part perfectly; keeping her head down and her mouth shut. She'd stayed a permanent fixture on his hip; something that should have driven him mad but had only brought him immense comfort.

Now they were enjoying some of the more 'willing', entertainers. The room was filled with men and liquor while the evening's amusement danced in the center. It was a over the top display, truly something that could have been admired under different circumstances.

Granger sat on the floor between his knees. As much as he'd wanted to allow her to sit properly he knew it would raise suspicion. He kept his hand near her head making sure to make it known that he _didn't_ share. Her face was pressed into his thigh her back to the main event.

It was hard for him, exceptionally will testing, not to pay any attention to her warm breath against his thigh. His body wasn't listening either. His eyes flicked down when she adjusted her position, nuzzling her cheek just a bit closer.

Her eyes were closed but her mind was active. He took a breath and raised his hand running it through her hair like one would a pet. It helped keep her calm. Which is exactly what he needed from her right now.

"That's an awful rats nest of hair." Bellatrix sneered down at the girl, nudging her lightly with her boot causing Hermione to raise her head, "I could cut it for you?" The evil witch grinned pulling out her blade. The fear she had been expecting to see in the teen's eyes, however, wasn't there. Hermione merely turned her face back into his thigh.

"I like it as it is Bella." He tried to sound bored, "Don't you have your own pet to torture?"

Bellatrix harrumphed and turned away back into the crowd. Snape couldn't help but hold the back of Hermione's head a little tighter. As though it would somehow protect her from all the evil around.

Someone came into his field of vision to his right and he couldn't help but frown deeper. Draco and his thickheaded bookends, who looked well over pleased with the revel, were coming over.

"Great way to kick off the new term, eh Professor?"

Goyle grinned leering out over the crowd. Crabbe had turned his eyes down looking at Granger. Draco was behind them both but he had a forced look on his face. Snape just grunted and shifted his hand slightly, hiding Granger's face from their wandering eyes.

"So what do we got to do to get one of those?" Crabbe was obviously trying to get a better look but wasn't being all that sneaky about his intentions.

"The most unspeakable acts." His dramatic tone was completely lost on the tipsy teen, only flaring his temper.

"So what... is there like a point system?" His retort was flippant at best, niave at most.

Snape came to his feet so fast that he nearly sent the boy tumbling backward. He grabbed him by the collar of his overstuffed shirt and pulled him in close. His lips pressing right by his temple.

"You think you have a thirst for blood?" His voice was so dangerous that he could already feel the boy trembling in his hold, "Ever wanted something so bad that you'd cut an unborn child from his mother, only then to remove her breasts so that she had to watch her child _starve_ to _death_ in her arms in your quest for ultimate power?"

Snape pulled back slowly, Crabbe's face was three shades paler than pure white and he could see that he was about to lose the liquid courage he'd no doubt been drinking in great excess.

"Do _enjoy_ your time." Snape snapped his eyes to Draco before pushing the boy further away. If his eyes could have killed the teen would have been buried six feet under, three times over.

It wasn't until a light tug on his trousers caught his attention did he finally look away from the retreating lot. His entire body was thrumming with power even the greatest wizards would have been wary to come up against.

"Stand up, it's time to return." He reached down pulling her a tad too roughly to her feet. His eyes snapped to Lucius who was smirking from the corner. Snape gave him an apathetic look before turning to make his way out.

Granger scrambled to keep up, her legs having had fallen asleep from her knelt position. He adjusted his hold to her waist so as to keep her moving and he didn't have to suffer another minute longer of the 'frivolity.'

He hadn't actually committed the crime of which he spoke. The wizard who had was long dead. By his hand. He had overheard the bastard bragging about it in a pub just before the war had actually started and had made quick work of him. It had brought him immense pleasure to watch him bleed out slowly, through every orifice from the poison he had slipped into his beer.

oOo

"This is Hermione's..." Harry had found the journal Snape had tucked away in his drawer, he was careful not to move anything noticeably out of place. "This is her journal."

Luna glanced back over her shoulder taking her eyes off the door for a moment, "Don't take it, if we can't find her tonight we'll have to come back again. We can't let him know we know."

Harry placed the journal back inside the drawer just as the door to the office came open. Luna had just turned back as well, having missed handle turning.

"Expelliamus!"

Luna ducked behind the couch as the spell went over her head crashing into the mirrors that looked out over the school. The sensitive and introcate insturnments crashed to the floor loudly, a blue smoke wafting out of their shattered frames.

"Ron!"

"Harry!?"

Ron pushed the cloaked from his head shocked at seeing not just Harry but Luna too. How had they gotten there before him?

Dumbledore peeked open his eye just a little. He'd been watching them, tracking all of them on their path.

"Have you found her?" Ron's question was overshadowed by another mirror that he'd hit crashing down to the floor.

Harry's brow furrowed deeply, "No we haven't, just her journal." Harry held it up for a moment before placing it back down into the drawer. His eyes flicked to the mess of glass, no way they would be able to leave unnoticed now...

"She's got to be here..." Ron dropped the cloak completely away, "How did you even get here before me?"

"Luna helped..." Harry glanced over at the blond who was attempting to mend the looking glasses Ron had broken, so far it wasn't going all that well.

"Brilliant..." Ron grumbled and looked around the room. He would have expected everything to have been painted black, maybe even a few skeletons hanging on the wall. Nothing much had changed since he'd last seen it, the desk was cleaner, but that was it.

"I'm going to guess Snape isn't here either?" He came around the sofa stepping on some glass that had spilled out onto the rug.

"No just us..." Harry jerked suddenly his hand going to his scar. He hissed as the world around him was whisked away. He could smell something, something horrid. People were all gathered around him, bowing to him, smiling at him. Harry sneered as the man basked in his glory.

His world turned when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing before the Dark Lord. They were speaking but their words were too distorted in the vision for Harry to make out clearly. Harry tried to take control back. Just as he did—he saw her, just out the corner of Voldemort's eye. She was walking, on her own power, with someone...he couldn't see them...but they had a tight hold around her waist. He was sure it was her.

"Harry?" Luna gently put her hand on his forehead trying to bring him back to them, "Harry are you alright?"

Harry snapped his eyes open panting from the effort it took for him to push Voldemort out of his mind. "He's doing something big...a party...something...agh...we need to get out of here...I think...I think he knows we're here...I think he's going to send someone after us..."

"That's convenient." Ron snarled and knocked one of the knickknacks that were on one of the side tables crashing to the floor, "We need to find her!"

"We need to be alive to do it!" Harry snapped back his eyes dark and hollow, "She's not in this office...we need to come back...to confront Snape..."

"Yeah, how long will that take?" Ron was seething.

"The term is starting the day after next...we'll come back then..." Harry looked at Luna, still panting, "Can you get us out of here the same way you got us in?"

"Of course...but I think he's going to notice someone was here..." She looked at the thing that Ron had broken before looking over at the mass of glass, "We should be really careful..."

"Right...let's go." Harry glared daggers at Ron, they were both going to have a serious talk when they got somewhere safe.

oOo

Snape kept a tight hold around Hermione's waist as he took her down the steps. The hallways were starting to become more clear as the guards who had been stationed had joined in the fun. His eyes snapped to the side as one of the Snatchers pressed one of the slaves, that had been attending to the party, up against the wall.

His stomach turned and the would-be attacker found his tie much too tight around his neck. Severus gave another passive flick of his fingers keeping his movements discrete. The Snatcher snarled and stumbled down the hall in the opposite direction trying in vain to pull his tie loose. The slave turned her glassy eyes towards Snape before picking up the tray she had dropped.

It was a small mercy, one that was surely not enough, given the circumstances. His eyes turned down to Granger who was still looking down. He turned them into the small room the Narcissa reserved for her more private conversations, sighing with relief when he found it to be empty.

He looked around the room for the jar of floo powder that was sure to be present. He released his hold on Granger while he searched. So focused on his task he didn't realize she'd lowered herself back down onto the floor until he nearly tripped over her.

"What are you doing? Stand up." He reached down picking her up from the floor and moved her beside the fireplace. He waffled on what to do before turning away again. He found the small jar of powder on the bookshelf and took a handful.

"Don't let go." He wrapped her back up into his side and dropped the powder, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

He stepped out to the sound of glass underfoot, his eyes turned down, his hold still tight around her waist. He scanned over the area before a throat clearing to his right was heard. His eyes flared and he didn't even hesitate in whipping out his arm.

Dumbledore had seconds to vacate his frame before it was blown clear off the wall. Snape's satisfaction was temporary as the girl he'd been holding immediately collapsed into his side. He caught her awkwardly before hulling her up into his arms.

What had happened? She had been fine all night, quiet, submissive, but fine. His brain was running too fast for him to process. Had she finally had too much? His brow twitched as he pulled her arms around his neck holding her high against his chest so that her head rested against his shoulder.

He felt her eyelashes brushing against his neck and was assured that she was at least somewhat with him. He had feared the worst, but he knew their night was going to be just as long. He didn't think the strongest dreamless sleep potion in the world was going to help either of them get through.

His wand remained out as he held her to his chest. Hawkish gaze searching for anyone stupid enough to have remained behind after obviously failing to find whatever they were looking for. He suspected Lucius or perhaps even Draco to have come looking for the progress he'd made on the stones. Trying to bring up their name in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

He was too tired to put much thought into it, and his spell to reveal those who would have been hidden revealed nothing. He let out a slow breath. He needed rest, she needed rest. The night was over for her.

With slow steps, he moved into his chambers feeling an overwhelming exhaustion fall over his shoulders. Granger shifted her head and took a slow breath against his ear. She let out a soft noise that he could just barely make out. He needed to fix her throat.

He moved over to the bed and gingerly pulled her from his form and onto the soft mattress. Her eyes flicked upward for the briefest moment before she looked back down at his shoes.

"The party is over...you may behave as you desire..." He turned away without really thinking about what he said. He needed so many things in his system right now.

He pulled out two potions for himself and three for her. One to help restart the healing on her vocal coards, another to numb any pain or discomfort she may be in and another to help her sleep. When he turned back he had to take a moment to collect himself and calm his temper.

She just sat there, on the edge of his bed. Her soft eyes watching him move about as though he'd lost all control. Her clothes were even worse than they had been before and he could make out the very start of the scar on her chest. His brow furrowed when she gave him the softest of smiles.

How on earth could she smile at him? After all that had happened? How could she find the stregnth to see any light left in the world after seeing the darkest pits of human deprevity? He was sure then, that she truly had decended to madness.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tell me, Galia. Tell me, does he have it?"

"I shall never tell you."

"Why do you test my kindness?"

"There has never been anything kind about you."

"Tell me what I want to know!" His tone was a clear threat to her very existence.

"I have no children, Tom. You have nothing left to take from me."

"Tell me where he is!" He came close now, trying to see into her deformed eyes.

"You have never frightened me. You're just an oversized child playing with other's toys."

Voldemort snarled down at the seer. He needed her alive, he needed to see what she saw.

"Look at me!"

Galia turned her eyes away, "You'll never see what I see, you're not long for this world. Or the next. You've ravaged too much."

"You _will_ bow to _me_!" The curse ripped from his wand with a mighty crack but the woman appeared impervious to his magic.

"I bow to _no one._ "

oOo

Harry jolted awake so hard that he actually thumped his head on the bunk above him. He groaned deeply and rubbed his brow before rolling onto his side.

Ron and he had had a rather large blow up after they'd made it out of the castle. Even so far as throwing a few punches in the others direction. It was definitely the stress relief they had needed.

They were back in shaky terms, with Luna standing in for the voice of reason. She was going to be gone soon though, back at Hogwarts for the term. She was going to be their eyes and ears inside the castle. Hopefully, she could get the answers they could not.

They had decided on working on finding the next Horcrux but weren't sure where to start. Neither Harry nor Ron were very good at looking past the details to the finer hidden information beneath. That had always been Hermione's job.

Harry threw his legs over the side of the cot with a heavy sigh. It was still dark outside the tent, and felt way too early to be awake. Still so, he found himself unable to rest.

oOo

Snape pushed back the hair from his face. He'd put the woman in his care to bed. He'd cleaned and partially repaired the looking glass, banishing away the rest. He'd searched the office top to bottom finding nothing missing. He'd done everything he could think of to prolong the inevitable.

Now he sat bent over his desk, head in his hands. The night was heavily waning into early morning. He knew he needed to rest but he knew it would only bring nightmares of the night he had somehow survived. Dreamless sleep potion had never really worked on him. His mind was too active, even in sleep. He had never truly spent any time on creating something that would, as he considered his nightmares justice for his dark deeds.

Suddenly, the charm he'd set went off, disrupting his dark pensive and with all the will left in his body he raised his head. The one remaining functioning mirror had been adjusted over her rooms. He'd put the woman asleep in her own bed. She had gone willingly but didn't close her eyes until he sat beside her.

She was turning in the bed, tangled in the sheets that had been pushed down to her waist. Her eyes were closed but her face showed her distress. Her hands were clawing at her stomach. Was she having a nightmare? How could she? He'd given her dreamless sleep.

 _Hermione found herself in a dark room. It smelled of blood and sweat and something else her mind couldn't identify. A warm breath was beside her ear. Panting and groaning with their pleasure._

 _She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move? She tried to move her dream self's head but found herself unable. This was a dream, it had to be, but was too real. Too clear._

 _The person pressed so tightly against her reeked of stale sweat and alcohol. His hands, small and coarse. She tried to pull herself back from his hold but only found something more troubling pressing in from behind._

 _Why couldn't she move?! She could feel her heart racing through her system as his hand rose higher, crawling like a spider up her stomach. Her entire body convulsed with revolution when he took hold of her chest._

 _"So beautiful, such a pity really... that you're tainted..."_

 _She couldn't recognize the voice, she felt as though she should like she'd heard it sometime before. Why couldn't she scream? Why couldn't she beg him to stop? She could feel her mouth moving but no sound came forth. She tried with everything in her to call out, anything to make this torturous world end._

 _"I said I wouldn't leave a mark, but I hardly think a real death eater would take the time to look,_ ** _everywhere_**."

Hermione cried out with all the force in her lungs, her eyes snapping open. The gears inside her mind ground, like she was fighting for control. Her real-self lost, falling back into the void. The last thing she would remember would be soft dark eyes looking into her own. Soft, dark...caring eyes.

Snape felt his heart sink to the bottoms of his feet when her hoarse scream fell on his ears, it was so unlike the others before, a desperate cry; of someone losing something so precious. He had seen her fighting to stay with him. Trying to push away the helplessness that had brought her where she was. It was over in a second, but the fall felt like an eternity.

His hand shifted from the back of her head to press the back of his fingers against her cheek. Her terror was gone but apathy stared at him now. Her eyes were lidded and her chest was still heaving. He swallowed thickly when her hand curled into his shirt.

"Do-n't...le-ave...me..." her voice trembled with a fear she didn't understand. Her body was pulsing under him, but she didn't feel afraid.

oOo

"Show me, Hermione Granger...projektas maxima..." Harry had taken to the small kitchen area of the tent so as not to disturb Luna or Ron.

The small space around him glowed with the projection and Harry set the mirror down on the table to take it in. The room looked different from before. He noticed the window and the door before turning.

His heart jumped into his throat as the man in black, who he now assumed to be Snape, leaned over. He was sat on the edge of the bed and Harry could only see the tousled covers by his hip and logic dictated the Hermione must have been on the other side of his hunched back.

oOo

Hermione lifted her arms, still heavy from the fearful dream she had escaped. The Professor was leaning over her, his hand felt so nice against her cheek. She was sleepy, but she didn't want to close her eyes. He was there, she was safe, but he wasn't inside her dreams.

"Di-rty..."

Snape leaned in just a bit more trying to hear her whispered slur. He had changed her clothes to soft flannel pajamas. He hadn't had the mind to summon Poppet for underclothes and had just transfigured something for her to go underneath. Though he'd left her bra-less, as he didn't have _that_ much skill.

"Dirty..." Her hands came down again pushing up the bottom of her shirt. She could still feel the man's touch on her skin, she wanted it gone...she needed it to go away.

Snape shook his head still not understanding. Did she want to shower? It didn't seem logical. He leaned back, pulling his hand to his lap as he tried to think of anything that would help.

oOo

Harry was so still he could have been mistaken for a statue. Even though he couldn't see Snape's face clearly he could see his hands. He'd just watched the cruelest teacher he'd ever known touch his best friend with so much kindness.

It didn't seem real, like he was caught in a dream. He almost wanted to pinch himself just to make sure. What happened next made him think that he truly was dreaming.

Hermione reached up towards him, her hands using his shirt as a way to pull herself up. Harry would have expected Snape to push her away but what nearly took his feet from under him was when he completed the embrace.

His eyes remained on Hermione, he had expected many things but none of what he expected was there. She looked...happy almost. Her head went down to his shoulder and even though she was crying she looked relieved. What had he done to her?

Harry came closer trying to read her lips but it was fruitless when she hid her face into his neck and behind his hair. Her fingers clawed at her own arms in a desperate attempt to hold him tighter.

They stayed that way for a long time, long enough for the mirror to start fading out, the last thing Harry saw was Snape lifting her out of bed and through a doorway the room they had entered caused the image to distort for a second before disappearing completely. The power of the mirror gone.

oOo

Snape knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew it through every fiber of his being. Still, he found himself weakened by fatigue and unwilling to process the thoughts pushing for precedence inside his mind. She had asked him, begged him really, to lay beside him. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of self- depreciation, and belief in the lies that had been told to her.

He had seen, for the briefest of moments what had sparked her sudden desire and he felt obligated to remove the thought from her mind. She wasn't dirty, she wasn't a tool to be used and thrown away. She wasn't truly a slave to anyone but her own wishes. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to assure her but he was bound just as she was.

He couldn't tell her, but he could show her. He could show her kindness and mercy he had been unable to before. He could twist his memories, make them out to be seen however they needed to be seen, even hers could be explained away by what had happened to her.

Though, if he were perfectly honest with himself, perhaps even just the tiniest bit, he wouldn't have found himself affronted by her request. Perhaps even, dare he think, relieved. No these thoughts did not come to him at present, but they were there, in the deepest part of what was left of him. His true self, the one he had wanted to be, before his life had taken such a terrible turn.

Hermione pulled her hands from around his neck when she felt and smelled the familiarity of his bed. She wasn't sure why it felt familiar nor why it brought her comfort. She didn't have the mind to dwell on it either, rather just accepting the feeling that it brought with.

Her eyes were growing heavier. She struggled just a bit longer to hold on. She needed to be aware of him beside her, needed to know without a doubt, that he wasn't going to leave her side. Her head turned as he moved away, watching him as he moved to the other side of the bed. When he pulled the covers down and slipped beneath, a deep sigh rolled through her.

Closer, she wanted him closer.

Snape did his best not to pull away from her searching hand. He wanted to say that he didn't heed her silent request. That he would never have turned towards her. That he would have fought her should she pull his arm over her stomach, pressing the palm of it into her bare skin. He wanted to deny everything that flowed through him in that moment. But he couldn't.

Snape felt his own eyelids beginning to drop. It was hard not to fall victim to the hypnotically slow rise and fall of her stomach beneath his hand. The hands that had held him there had fallen away. He should have pulled back then, he should have taken the lounge in that moment. He should have... but he didn't.

oOOo

"I don't think you should go back. What if they try to take you again?" Harry looked up from the small bowl of oatmeal they had managed for breakfast. Ron was still sleeping but Luna had woken at the first light of dawn to find him having fallen asleep at the table.

"They don't need me anymore, they have my Dad. They just wanted him to stop printing positive articles about you. We're not that important in the grand scheme of things. It's you he wants." Luna's voice was kind as she took a bite, "Besides, it's the best way to help you get into the castle. I can make a two-way parchment so we can communicate with each other."

"Alright...but if anything happens I want you to get yourself out of there..." Harry didn't even want to think about her getting hurt, or worse.

"That's Hermione's jumper." Ron's voice chilled the small room, his eyes narrowed and dark. He'd surprised them both, each one turning their heads towards him. Luna just looked sad, while Harry looked furious.

"It's cold Ron, she hasn't got much else." Harry stood ready to defend his choice. He hadn't really thought about it when he'd given it to her. It was just something warm and clean.

Ron snarled at Harry, "It's not hers. Give her something else."

"There is nothing else to give her." Their meager clothes supply was running out, they hadn't been stationary long enough for any of them to attempt to clean any of it.

"It's alright." Luna slowly came to her feet. The jumper was oversized for her but not grossly so, it was very warm and smelled faintly of what she remembered Hermione to smell like.

Harry turned to her then about to object but Luna had already taken hold of the hem. When she pulled it up over her head, the small camisole she'd been wearing underneath came up with it. Harry's eyes went wide at what he saw. Ron too felt something painful rising inside him.

Her stomach and waist were covered with deep looking bite marks. They looked old, but not too old. Harry could feel his heart in his throat when she finally got the jumper over her head. Her upper arms that had always been covered were revealed, exposing the true nature of what, he could guess, had really gone on in the cellar at Malfoy Manor.

"Luna... why... why didn't you say anything?" Harry was struck dumb as she gave him a curious look.

"About what?" Her eyes turned to Ron and she approached to give him Hermione's, now folded, jumper.

"About... that?" Harry motioned to her arms, neck and what he could see of her chest through the modest neck of the camisole. She was covered in yellowing marks all over, all in different stages of healing.

Luna glanced down briefly, and for a moment, a brief second, Harry could see something flash over her eyes. Then just as quick as it came it was gone and she was giving him that same caring smile she always had. "It's nothing."

She glanced at Ron when she brushed past the two of them into the main room. She bent down where she'd left her sweater and picked it up. The arm was still torn on the one side and she wasn't entirely sure how to fix it but she was going to do her best.

"You're a right arse." Harry snarled under his breath at Ron who for once had the sense to look guilty.

oOo

Snape had woken to an empty bed. Something to which sent his heart into overdrive and almost gave him a true heart attack. His wand was in his hand in a second, his feet on the floor in the next.

A soft sob from the bathroom caught is immediate attention and he quickly took the strides over and without a thought threw open the door. He went immediately still for a few seconds too long, his heart pounding hard enough it surely could be seen through his skin.

Granger was topless. More than that, she was facing him almost completely as she stood in front of the full-length mirror. Her face was red and splotchy from her tears. When she raised her head it was so full of hurt and confusion even she couldn't really process the predicament they were in.

Hermione had woken to another dream, another memory. She was sure it was, it had been of him, of the man standing in front of her now. How he staged their escape from a room she had never seen before. Her mind was a total mess, it felt like she was living two lives.

"Dirty..." Her voice was still hoarse but clearer than before. She held a flannel in her hand that dripped from water that was still running from the sink. Her skin looked raw, it made him wince just to see it.

His wand lowered down and he tried to get his brain to catch up with the rest of him. He couldn't let her continue, she was liable to break the skin. He shook his head slowly but found nothing he could say. Her mind was stuck on repeat, the same memory that had woken her in a panic before.

"Stop...don't...do that... I'll... I'll find something..." His body jerked for a moment as she set the flannel down in the sink, her chest too was just as red. Who had done this to her?

He turned out of the doorway to his potions cabinet. He searched through pulling down two salves, a draught of peace and an empty vial. He took a moment to calm himself before turning back towards the bathroom. She still hadn't returned. Was she gone? Would he ever see the hatred in her eyes for him again?

He returned with a new purpose on his brow. He had decided that night that her part in this war was over. He needed to get her out, to hell with Dumbledore's convoluted plan. He was going to make his own.

"Turn around..." He couldn't very well think properly with her standing as she was, so exposed, so trusting. It ignited something inside him that he wasn't willing to examine. When she did as she was told, he set down all he had brought with him onto the counter and summoned the bench from beside the shower. He sat down slowly, pushing his mess of hair back from his face.

The first salve would help heal the skin that she so furiously tried to scrub away, the second would heal whatever had been there in the first place. He could see on her back a sort of pattern, like something had rubbed against her repeatedly. His eyes narrowed a little and his fingertips grazed over the sensitive area.

Hermione flinched and curled her arms up to her chest. Why was he touching her? Didn't he know? Didn't he know how _filthy_ she was? Her breath hitched when she felt the warmth of the salve under his fingers. He was so gentle, so unlike the other's who had used her for what she was. It was cathartic. Like his hands alone could wash away her sin.

Snape kept his focus, still, so, he could feel her thoughts. It pained him that she believed them. That she could ever believe herself to be below the scum who had done this to her. He wanted to tell her, desperately. His hand ran flat running up the dip of her spine. He couldn't tell her, but he could show her. Show her that he wasn't afraid to touch her.

In reality, he was afraid to touch her. Not because he believed she was somehow tainted but because his role in her life thus far had built a wall that he never even dreamed of breaking down. The barrier between them, their teacher-student relationship was strong but their lives had changed. His role had changed.

He forced himself to try and see her as she had been, happy, full of life and promise. It was impossible now. All he could see was her death, most likely by his hand. How far one could go in just a few days, it was staggering.

"Turn around..." His voice was scratchy and thick with sleep and he had to clear his throat. When he looked up again he surely wasn't prepared.

She had turned on the spot, the bottom of her chest now level with his head. Her arms were by some grace of God still wrapped over but he could clearly make out the small bruises by the crescent nail shaped marks that were hiding beneath her forearm.

He pushed her back a step by her hips before regaining his composure. He turned his eyes down to her stomach that was flexing with every breath. Her nail marks mixed with something else that appeared to be irritating her skin. He could make out small red dots that seemed to trail up. Had she been bitten by something? Flees perhaps?

He frowned more and pulled the deep purple salve from the counter onto his knee. Whatever it was had definitely irritated the area and her merciless scrubbing hadn't done the infection any favors.

He tried not to put any thought into it but when her stomach jumped to his touch he paused, "I know it hurts..."

Hermione shook her head slightly, it did hurt, but that wasn't what had caused her to flinch. Her mind was turning, like something else was pressing into her. Like someone else was trying to reach her. She turned her focus instead to the top of his head, trying to ignore whatever was calling out to her. She didn't want to leave, she was with the Professor.

Snape massaged the purple salve over the entire expanse hoping to curb off whatever it was that had bitten her. He didn't actually think about where he was going until the arms that had been protecting her modesty moved aside to let him pass. His eyes rose up without truly thinking, it wasn't until he could make out the obvious fingerprints over her rounded flesh did he really process.

Should he? Could he? The anger that was building was clouding his judgment. How _dare_ anyone touch her? His eyes rose to hers then, "Who did this?" His tone was sharp but it didn't seem to affect her.

"A man..."

"What man?"

"I don't know..." Her voice softly trembled and her arms came back to cover the mark but his hands stopped her. What did he want from her?

"Show me."

Hermione shook her head to protest but the brand flared to life on her neck. Tears started to flood her eyes as her body forced her to relive the memory she had so valiantly tried to push away.

Snape watched it all, unaware that his grip had tightened. He would find that Snatcher and rip his insides out through his nose. So many feelings pushed to the surface then, so many long forgotten feelings. He wanted- no, needed to protect her. More than he ever had before. He wanted to _kill_ for her.

"Please...please stop it..."

Her plea broke the connection and her eyes closed tight. She curled herself away from his hold trying to cover her shame. The man's words were right in her ear. Reminding her of her true place in the world. She'd never fought it before but someone else was fighting it for her. Someone else inside was pressing hard to the surface.

Snape breathed heavily through his nose and forced his grip to relax. He had to do it. There was no other way. He picked his wand from beside his foot and raised it up to her temple, "Sano recipero..."

He turned his wand slowly, pulling the horrid memory from her mind's eye. The spell he'd cast wouldn't completely erase the memory but rather fade it out, hide it away in the deepest areas. Like an old forgotten childhood memory.

As the last of it pulled free, he could see her visibly relax and without a thought, he stored it into the empty vial. He would view it himself later. More clearly and possibly more complete than the one she had been forced to show him before. He set the vial aside and gathered his own strength. He pulled her one step closer and dipped his hand down into the salve. He would cleanse her. He would make her whole again.

Hermione's eyes opened to the gentle kneading. The soft movements of well-skilled fingers moving over her bruised flesh. The pain she'd experienced mixed with the pleasure that was forced through the action. Her breath sounded loud to her ears as she watched him work. Like a drug, the pleasure that shouldn't have been there spread through her limbs and unlike before she found herself pressing into his presence.


	21. Chapter 21

Snape looked up from the desk from the chime indicating that someone was requesting entrance to the office. A smart flick of his wand adjusted the remaining mirror to look down over the gargoyle. Great, just perfect.

"Stay." He had let Hermione wander the office while he worked on getting the paperwork in order for the evening's meeting. He'd offered her a book but she had taken zero interest in it. Merely turning the pages before setting it aside to look at some odd decoration on the wall. He'd given her the draught of peace shortly after, not expecting her to become exceptionally clingy.

Presently, she sat curled up under his large desk between his legs. Her head rested on the bone of his knee while her finger lazily traced the pattern of wood in front of her. She hadn't really bothered him aside from the constant pressure on his knee so he'd let her stay. Her mind was floating on soft waves somewhere between being awake and asleep. He should have given her the potion sooner.

He hadn't thought to add extra security to the main entrance to the office as he fully believed it had been someone who came through the floo during the little break-in. Though now that he thought about it he considered adding more wards to the main door as well. It wouldn't help him now as the woman who had requested an audience was already up the steps and knocking at the door.

With a warning glare at the girl beneath his desk he cleared his throat and gave bid to enter. Minerva strode in with her chin held high and a purse to her lips. Neither one of them had really spoken on peaceful terms since he took the role, rather avoiding the other in their various duties. When they had had to collaborate their tongues were short and their tempers shorter.

Snape never really had considered them friends before. Always standing on opposite ends of the Quidditch field when it came to doing Dumbledore's bidding. Minerva wasn't as enlightened as he when it came to certain aspects and it was something she had never really taken to being settled with.

"The list of returning students expected on the train tomorrow morning." Minerva held out the rolled scroll with a sharp flick, her eyes narrowing slightly. Something about him was off. She could see it, right there, in the far corner of his right eye. Something had happened.

"Thank you." He took the scroll with the same sharpness that it had been presented with, setting it down in the desk. "Is there anything else?"

Minerva frowned deeper and flicked her eyes over his head. She instantly took notice of the burnt out frame that Albus was supposed to be occupying. "You wouldn't have any idea why Albus had suddenly taken up residence on the fifth floor?"

"Is it in every Gryffindor's wont to ask questions to which they already know the answers?" His voice nearly cracked when the girl beneath the desk shifted. He could feel her hand running up his thigh and her shoulders pressing between his legs as she shifted just a bit closer to the apex.

Minerva harrumphed and folded her arms around her waist, "The Carrows have volunteered to take the train with the students."

"Noted." Snape shifted as carefully as he could, his hand pressing down on Hermione's head to keep her from coming up any further. He could feel her chin pressing into a most uncomfortable spot.

Minerva narrowed her eyes again but decided to take her leave. He looked tense, far worse than was normal for him, was his face red? Surely it was a trick of the light. She shook her head and turned on her heel, "Meeting is at seven o'clock."

Snape grunted and watched her retreat, though as soon as the door was closed he pushed himself back from the desk so fast that Hermione actually fell forward onto her hands and knees. The sight of which rose an unwanted thought.

"I told you to stay." His voice was tight and so was something else. He flexed his hands to keep himself in-line but when she looked up from the floor at him he felt something tick inside his brain.

"Hungry..." Her voice was timid and somewhat repenting.

Snape took a slow breath and ran a hand down his face. Merlin help him to survive the day. Another heavy sigh brought his hand down for her to take. She hadn't a clue about what she'd done to him and he was bound and determined to keep it that way.

"You can eat in your room." He ignored her pout and turned away once she was on her feet. What he wouldn't give to have the girl who had clocked him back. He had to do something. This was getting far too out of hand.

oOOo

"I wish we had the map. It would help you avoid Snape, and tell you when he's out of the office." Harry was idly flipping through one of Hermione's books, not really paying attention to the information it held within.

"Was it with your things that the Snatchers took from you?" Luna watched him with concern. He'd given her his sweater as hers was unable to be mended. The burnt material had made it too difficult for either of them to properly fix.

"Yeah, but it wasn't in the bag we recovered from them." Harry closed the book pushing it away.

Ron had gone out for a small walk inside their protected area. He hadn't said a word to either of them after their row that morning. Luna had wanted to apologize but Harry had stopped her. She wasn't at fault for any of this, he'd be damned if he was going to let her apologize for something she need not be apologizing for.

"I overheard one of the Snatchers during my time in the cellar. Appearantly they keep whatever they can't sell in a small house just on the edge of Hogsmead. Something about using items found for leverage against families that may need to be persuaded."

Harry's eyes widened, would it really be possible to retrieve some of what was lost? "Do you think they might still have it?" He gave her his full attention now, turning back to face her properly. Maybe they had some of her things too, the Order hadn't found much when they'd searched the place, maybe the Snatchers had already taken what was of value.

"It's possible." Luna shrugged slightly, "Though I'm not sure how guarded it is. I don't think it would be wise to risk our lives for something so small."

"Your safety isn't small." Harry put his hand on her arm making her look directly at him, "If you're going to help us, you need to be safe too. You're just as important as we are."

"Thank you, Harry." Luna lowered her head and placed her hand on his.

oOo

A deep grumble left Snape's throat. He needed more information. He'd locked her away in her room hoping that perhaps the absence of his continued presence would help spark her to revert. She'd always reverted after sleeping before but he wasn't understanding why she hadn't this time. Something else was at play, but what was it?

His eyes tracked the titles over the oldest, darkest, of the restricted. He was so far down that he was sure even Granger had never been there. He wasn't sure why the _school_ library would have even had such tomes but he wasn't about to dwell on it now.

He'd already found two books on slave curses. Both of which seemed promising at a glance. He needed to figure out a way to reverse its effects and remove it for his plan to even begin to take shape. His next task was proving insufferable to locate. He had been so sure Scrimgeor's notes would have been hidden away in one of the archives but was aggitated to find that they had been removed. Now he looked through the main library trying to find anything he would have used as reference during his 'studies.'

He turned down another nearly pitch black aisle and raised his wand to see the spines. Even in the light of day this particular partition was always dark. Perhaps to ward off unwitting students. He was just about to give in when a book ever so slightly pulled out from the rest. Knowing the library had a mind of its own sometimes, he moved down to see.

The title looked promising, 'Minding Your Own, Magical Remedies for Mental Maladies.' He pulled the book from the shelf and flipped it open to the index. A cursory glance brought the lightest hope to his chest and he snapped the book shut slipping it into his enlarged pocket.

oOo

Hermione dropped the spoon she'd been eating her yogurt with. Her mind had very harshly switched over from one version of herself to the next. It was so abrupt that it left her spinning and her stomach rolling as if she were riding an upside down rollercoaster.

She had been dreaming last she knew. A horrible unthinkable nightmare. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. Not only was she not in bed, she was sitting up, dressed for the day and apparently having a meal. She closed her eyes for a long moment. It was getting worse... not just the time loss, but she could almost feel someone else inside her. Like they were growing stronger...fighting for control over her body.

How could two people possibly live in the same body? It didn't make sense. Of course, nothing in her life had made sense in quite some time. A slow sigh calmed the quaking in her stomach and a massaging hand to her temple eased the thumping. She was stronger than this, she had to be... Why did she feel so unbelievably exhausted?

oOo

"We're going to find the Snatcher's safe house." Harry had to tell Ron, even if he didn't want to take him it was dangerous to split up. "Are you going to come or not?"

"What for? We know where she is." Ron was glaring out through the trees, he could just make out the astronomy tower's peak from where he sat.

"Don't you think it would help if we knew _exactly_ where she was?" Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with the red-head's temper and his tone very clearly showed it.

"Yeah, but we don't have the map." Ron wasn't jumping into the same thought train, he was surely not even in the station.

"The Snatchers may have it still. Luna-"

"Luna, Luna, Luna!" Ron spun himself onto his feet, "Can't you think for yourself! It was so easy for you to replace Hermione, relying on someone else to do your thinking for you since she's not here!"

Harry bristled when Ron pushed him away. "That isn't what this is about!" Harry pushed Ron harder than he thought he could, sending him fumbling back for purchase. "She's helping us! We should be grateful that anyone is helping us! The Order sure as hell isn't! Hell, even _your_ family isn't doing a thing but protecting their own!"

" _My_ family?! _My family?!_ " Ron's shout made the wards around them tremble. "My family is trying to win this war! They're fighting and bleeding for _you!"_

"Yeah, well where are they then?!"

The argument made it no farther as both boys found themselves in a full body bind that sent them falling down into decaying leaves. Luna slowly tucked her wand behind her ear and looked at the two of them sadly. They were never going to accomplish anything until the two of them settled whatever was lying weight in their hearts.

oOo

Snape frowned deeply as he adjusted the mirror. Hermione was curled up in the far corner of the room. Her head down on her knees, her fingers pulling at the roots of her hair. She hadn't finished her food, rather she'd thrown what was left at the door before appearing to have raged over anything else she could get her hands on.

This wasn't good. If she was, as he suspected, reverted there were bound to be a few things she was sure to take notice of. He turned on his heel. He needed to think, he desperately needed to talk to the real Hermione Granger but he also feared what he would find. Never one to escape his punishment, he turned into his rooms and straight to the closet. He knocked twice and took a deep breath before schooling his face.

As soon as the door came open she was up on her feet. His own glare mild in comparison to the one that bore up at him from the corner of the room.

"What did you do to me!?" Her voice was still hoarse but clearer than before, hatred dripping off every syllable.

"It wasn't me." His eyes almost betrayed his lie when they flicked to the still purple mark on her neck. He had missed it when he had taken care of her other ailments.

"Who then?" Hermione came from the corner slowly, like a lioness on the hunt. Her arms were wrapped around her. One around her stomach, clutching tight to the fabric of the white uniform shirt and the other curled over her heart.

"I don't know..." For once in his life, Snape felt three sizes too small. Her anger at him was nothing compared to the look in her eyes. Complete and utter betrayl. His voice betrayed him as well, and when he dared to look her in the eye he felt awash with new feelings he couldn't understand.

She clearly didn't believe him and crossed the distance between them. Her eyes were hard and her jaw was set, "Give me your hand."

"Excuse me?" In the time it took for him to process her command she had already taken hold of his wrist. By the time his mind caught up it was already laying flat against her chest.

Hermione's chest was heaving, she was so sure she had caught him in a lie. So sure that it was him who she had felt against her in her dream. His hand was too large, the fingertips too wide, fingers too long. A sob rose in her throat but she swallowed it down. She didn't resist when he finally snapped his hand back as though burned.

"I.. I was a virgin..." Her voice came out so desperately, it turned his head to look at her fully. She hadn't even a mind to move from her spot. She didn't know why she had told him, it wasn't something that had really been important to her before. But the idea of someone taking something else from her had brought such a pain to her heart.

Snape's jaw screwed tight and for a long moment. The world spun a little too slowly. He hadn't checked any further than what had been in front of him. So concerned about his own prudence he had covered her as soon as he'd finished. She hadn't had a mind then to tell him anything else.

He knew the spell, it wasn't one that was readily taught but had proved useful one other time in his life. That night would never truly leave his inner theatre. It had saved a life once before, though he wasn't sure if it would again. His eyes turned down and his wand came into his palm. He drew the tip in a small arch, a deep purple light forming at the tip. He, as much as she, needed affirmation.

Hermione watched the light leave the tip of his wand and took a small step back. When it disappeared inside her she felt something that she could only describe as a tingling before a soft blue light glowed from her abdomen.

"You still are..." Snape could have collapsed from relief.

oOo

"That's got to be it..." Luna whispered keeping herself low. She'd disillusioned herself with Harry at her back under the cloak. She had managed to get the boys on some sort of level but she wasn't sure how long their peace would last. Every time she was anywhere near the bag that Ron hardly ever let out of his sight she got this horrible ringing in the back of her mind. It turned her stomach and set her on edge. She could only guess what it was doing to him.

Ron had come as well, disillusioned behind Harry unwilling to share the cloak. He'd stayed quiet through it all but he was starting to feel even more on edge as they looked at the dilapidated shack. If they could really get the map then he wouldn't need either of them. He could go on his own and this time he was going to make sure they _couldn't_ follow him.

All three of them crept around to the back of the shack, a soft light glowed from around the edges of the window and they each rose their heads with caution. The inside of the shack was littered with a mess of dirty clothes, dishes, and bags of all kinds. They could make out two legs propped up on an old ottoman that had definitely seen better days.

"Inter audiat..." Luna lowered her wand slowly, turning to hold the softly glowing tip between them.

"...of a party last night."

Harry jumped when the deep scratchy voice joined them, marveling at Luna's resourcefulness.

"Lucky bastard, they had me outside the entire time." Another voice joined the first. Harry glanced over the edge of the window but couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

"Sure was, had me a little bit of fun down in the cellar." The first man let out a soft groan as though he were stretching, "You remember that little piece we captured before Bella went all insane?"

"The one who smelled really good?"

"Yeah, what was her name? Granger, that's it. Potter's mudblood."

Ron could feel his blood starting to boil and he pressed in further to hear.

"Yeah what about her? Didn't Bellatrix slit her throat or something?"

"Nah, she's some death eater's pet now."

"You really are mental." A dark laugh chilled them to the bone, "Tell me, does she taste as good as she smells?"

"Even better." There was a small sound of someone shifting in the chair. They could now see Scabior's face leaning around the edge with a wicked smirk on his lips. "Her skin is so soft," He held his hands up, closing his eyes to relive the moment, "Like Egyptian cotton, I had her panting in my ear for more in no time."

"Is she a screamer? She looked like a screamer."

"Nah, I never got that far, stupid wolfman interrupted me before I could get to the good part. Though I'm pretty sure that greasy haired git beat me to the punch."

Harry had to grab Ron by the collar to keep him from bursting through the window. This was valuable information, they couldn't give themselves away now. His mind went back to his dream; when he'd seen Hermione being escorted out. His stomach turned as he thought about what may have happened.

"...Spent enough time upstairs, and she sat between his legs the whole night. Her neck was...definitly a bite...Bloody bastard...everyone... Doesn't like to share that one."

The spell waffled in and out when Harry bumped Luna in his attempt to keep Ron still. He strained to hear the rest when he finally got Ron still.

"I think it's bloody unfair that the death eaters get to have all the fun. I mean hell, we're doing all the grunt work we should at least get a taste of the cake."

"She _was_ delicious."

The men shared a dark laugh before Scabior pushed himself up with a large stretch, "Let's go see what's going on at the pub, I could totally go for a beer right now".

Harry peeked over the edge of the window as Luna's spell went out. His stomach was in knots. Why had he waited so long, why has he let any of this happen? It was all his fault. He almost wanted to beat Voldemort to the punch and finish _himself_ off.

A gentle tug on his sleeve broke him from his headspace and he turned to follow Luna who was making her way to the side door. They watched the Snatchers make their way out the front before Luna unlocked the side door opening it far enough to cast a charm to see if anyone was left in the house.

oOo

Hermione didn't know why she was crying, only that she couldn't stop. Her entire life has flipped on its end over and over again. She wanted to go _home._ She desperately wanted to feel _safe_ again. She wanted it so bad it _hurt._ She was so tired of hurting, why couldn't everything just end? Why couldn't things be as they were?

Snape hadn't moved from the doorway, rather he watched her fall to her knees. Her entire soul shattering before him. Even if he couldn't hear her thoughts, the sight alone would have broken anyone's heart.

He knew he shouldn't have done it even as his body lowered down beside hers. Still so, he reached out. His hands gently took her by her elbow, lifting her heavy body from the floor. Her fists hardly impacted him at all when she weakly thumped them against his arms. He merely shifted closer lifting her from the floor to her knees. He understood, he truly and completely did.

Her resistance was weak at best as he pulled her to his chest. Her cries were silent but her entire body trembled with release. She closed her eyes when his hand came up to her head, flinching at first before letting him pull it over his heart. She could hear it beating nearly as fast as her own, the thump reverberating inside her.

Snape closed his eyes when he felt her pressing into him. After her brief resistance he had expected her to curse him, but instead, she just went still. Her hiccups and sniffles were growing gradually slower and his arm wrapped around her back pulling her fully against him. He could feel her fingers blindly searching for something to hold onto and shifted ever just so. When she finally took hold of the seam of his coat her hand curled so tightly it shook.

"Please...help...me..."

"I will..."


	22. Chapter 22

"I've found it." Harry had opened a trunk at the foot of one of the cots that we lined up in the small room that was possibly meant to be a study of some sort. The entire house reeked of sweat and decaying food. It almost made him gag just being there.

"I found something too, " Luna had found some of the items that had been removed from her house. A few of her clothes, two sweaters, a skirt and a pair of socks. She was still digging through the pile when a noise from the main room jolted them all.

Ron, who'd been keeping a look out grimaced and held up 3 fingers. Fenrir Greyback was one of them. The other two who were with him looked completely knackered and had started to shuffle towards one of the cots.

"Do you smell that?" The man hadn't taken two steps into the doorway before coming to a stop. He sniffed the air again slowly turning his head so as to locate the smell.

"It always smells in here, you wet dog." One of the Snatchers fell down onto the cot with a deep groan.

"Not that," Greyback snarled coming in a bit further, "I smell a girl...and something else."

The other snatcher grumbled as well picking up some girl's underwear from the floor beside the couch he'd fallen onto and tossed it at Greyback. It was clear that neither of the other two had any desire to go hunting down the smell. The man growled and swatted it away before turning his eyes out over the room. He sniffed the air again but suddenly found the scent gone. His eyes narrowed dangerously before closing the door behind him.

Harry already had Luna through the small window by the time the door shut, he tapped Ron's arm for him to follow. The red-head backed away carefully from the door leaving as it was before turning to follow after.

oOo

Hermione felt heavy, heavier than normal. Her cry had exhausted all the mental and physical energy she had in her system. Snape had held her through it all. It was odd, but she had actually felt comforted by his embrace. He had carried her, she remembered because her head had fallen into the crook of his shoulder. She remembered he smelled like books and lavender. He had sat her gingerly down into a chair that also smelled of parchment and something else her brain hadn't readily identified. He'd disappeared after that and she'd closed her eyes for just a moment.

When she opened them again she could feel a warm hand massaging her throat. She rolled her head a little as a light tingling ran down her nose and into her throat. Her brow furrowed and she pried open her eyes to try and see. The first thing she saw was a crooked nose, the next were eyes focused on whatever task he was performing. She felt the lightest pressures against her nose and leaned her head back to try and see what it was.

"Be still, this won't hurt." Snape was trying to feed a tube through her nose. He had hoped she would've remained asleep but his time in the lab creating a nutrition potion seemed to had taken up all the time. He'd scanned through the medical text and had tried a few new diagnostic charms over her while she had slept.

The first revealed that her mind was still active, more than active, it was hyper-aware even when she rested. A state brought on by her fight or flight response. A subsequent assessment had revealed that her chemical balance was completely off. She was severely deficient in vitamin B12 and her epinephrine levels were through the roof. Her body had been fighting itself possibly since he found, her leaving her suffering the symptoms of severe stress disorder. It hadn't been an encouraging find but the book he'd found had supplied a wealth of information.

"Why...?" Her voice felt tight and the tube in her throat made her feel as though she needed to swallow but the numbing he'd placed over the area made it difficult to do so.

"You need vitamins." He pursed his lips when she turned her head away. It hadn't looked like she'd made it very far with the meal he'd given her before she had decided to redecorate her room with it.

Hermione blinked slowly trying to bring him into focus. Her body felt odd but her mind was even worse. She could feel a pressure inside like someone was holding her head in a vice. Her skin too felt incredibly itchy but her arms were too heavy to properly obey her command.

"Just try and stay still... you'll feel better in a few hours." He pulled her wrist gently from her cheek and back into her lap. His eyes searched her face to try and see who was with him.

"Itchy..." She swallowed through her word, making her voice come out like a whine, her eyes finally catching his for the briefest of moments.

Snape furrowed his brow when he saw the yellowing around the white of her eyes. He took her chin gently into his hand and brought his wand down to bring more light. Her eyes were puffy too, possibly from her crying but he couldn't be sure. "Does your lower back hurt?"

"Mmm..." Her head rolled slowly with affirmation.

Snape frowned even deeper. He shifted on his feet and moved her arms away from her right rib. He pressed his fingers in gently, "Does this hurt?"

"Yes..." She hissed and tried to shift away from his hand. She didn't understand why he was asking all these questions. Surely he'd seen the rashes on her skin?

Snape pushed himself up with a sharp hiss. He may have done more harm than good with all the potions he'd been giving her. His own creations were much stronger than anything she would have had before. He hadn't taken into account her heritage before giving her things that were obviously well overdosed for her small frame. He could have kicked himself. He needed to clear her system.

Hermione felt him push away then. Her eyes tracked him for only a few steps before they closed again. Her last thought before succumbing to the void would be long forgotten by the time she opened her eyes again. This man, her teacher, was truly one to be trusted.

oOOo

"That was close..." Ron sighed heavily dropping down Hermione's bag.

"Too close, but we got what we came for." Harry pulled the map from his back pocket. "We need to form a plan, maybe we can get Hermione out before classes start tomorrow. That way you don't have to put yourself at risk anymore Luna."

Luna just gave him a soft smile and sat down at the table, Ron had let her stow her clothing inside the bag before they'd all made a run for it. They'd disappeared into the high fields before aparating back into the forbidden forest. She was just thankful to have anything of hers again.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry spread the map out over the table and all three of them leaned over to see.

"This is an impressive piece of magic Harry." Luna leaned forward just a bit, the markings that made the map as powerful as it was were glowing softly behind the black ink that had come to the surface. She'd never seen anything like it. It truly was something amazing.

"Thanks...my Dad made it..." Harry cleared his throat a little before shifting the map open just a bit more.

They could make out the teachers all in their various rooms. Their footsteps and names fading in an out from time to time as they moved. Harry unfolded the map a bit more and flipped over the section with the headmaster's office. The headmaster's rooms weren't as explored as the rest of the castle and just like the other private rooms held only a small box to denote their place.

"There!" Ron's finger landed hard under Hermione's name. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he realized where she was. She wasn't in the office but rather the headmaster's rooms. They all watched Snape's footprints come closer before stopping right in front of Hermione's name.

Ron pushed himself away from the table and nearly tripped over the bench in his haste to get to the bag. He dug through quickly and pulled out the mirror, "Show me, Hermione Granger. Projektas maxima."

Everyone took a few steps back as the projection faded into place. The table in the center bifurcated the image with Luna and Harry at Snape's back looking at Hermione in the chair. Ron hastily came around bumping into Harry in his haste to see. Snape had something between his fingers, something round and small.

oOo

"Suck, don't swallow." He waited for her to open her mouth before placing the small lozenge on her tongue. His fingers tingling uncomfortably from the contact with her lips. "This will keep your mouth from going dry and help your throat."

Hermione nodded her head, using her tongue to shift the candy into her cheek. She was already feeling better. It was easier to keep her eyes open and move her hands. Her mind still felt a little foggy but it seemed to be starting to clear.

"Do you know what this is?" He held up a vial in front of her heavy eyes. He needed to try and clean some of her blood but he didn't want her to be awake for the process. Unfortunately, the vitamin drip required her to remain alert so he could gage her mental acuity.

Hermione turned her head just a bit to look at what he held. Her brow ticked as she marked off all the things she could see just from the vial, "Draught of Living Death?"

"Right you are Miss Granger." Snape was actually rather impressed, though he'd never let it show. Most people confused the potion with the harmless Nightdrops that helped one get to sleep faster.

Hermione smiled lazily, just the corner of her lip turning up the slightest bit. "Are you...giving me a...pop quiz, sir?"

Snape snorted slightly before turning away, "I need you alert, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed softly and shifted just a little in the chair, unfortunately, the action made her back and stomach burn from the friction. She tried to hide her discomfort but he seemed to have sensed it as he glanced away from the paper he was taking notes on.

"My skin itches..."

"Don't scratch it." He lowered his eyes back down, quickly scribbling down something that made his brow deepen.

"What's wrong...?"

Snape shook his head slightly before writing something else. Hermione watched the little vein by his temple pulse when he clenched his teeth. It was odd to watch him, so candidly. Like she was invading on something private. She'd only seen him at the front of the class, perfectly adept at whatever he'd been teaching. It was odd to see him struggle with, _anything._

He grumbled low in his throat before tossing the paper he'd been working on into the fire. He summoned a fresh piece and started over. He could feel her eyes watching him and her curiosity was starting to grate on his nerves.

"I need to find a way to get the potions I've given you, out of your system while not killing you in the process." He gave her the sparsest of glances before taking to his task once more. The silence between them dragged on for a long moment before he lifted his head again just as she was about to rub her stomach.

"Before you tell me that standard healing potions don't contain enough of anything to poison you in long-term doses, let me remind you that you haven't been taking _standard_ anything since you've been here." His eyes looked pointedly at her hand.

How did he? Hermione's brow furrowed slightly and she shifted in the chair to keep herself from scratching. The brand on her neck had appeared for only a brief second as she hadn't resisted his command. Her mind turned for a few seconds before latching onto something rather curious. Something even she had wondered about.

"Are you really...a legilimens?" Her voice felt a bit stronger but still sounded a bit tight. Her words were clearer though and that made her feel more confident.

"Yes." Snape's answer was flippant at best, his mind occupied with the calculations he was attempting to get perfectly right.

"Can you...really read minds?"

"I need full eye contact to get a clear picture, mostly I just feel whatever they're feeling and base my actions on predictable patterns." Why was he answering her at all? He snarled slightly to himself, he supposed it was easier to keep her awake if she were talking with him.

"That sounds awful." Hermione's eyes watched him sadly, not with pity but with compassion. She couldn't imagine trying to sort out everyone else's feelings all the time. It was hard enough to sort out her own let alone someone else's.

"It's not something to envied." Snape kept his voice low and his eyes away from hers. He could feel what she was feeling and he didn't want any part of being in her pity parade.

"Are...people...really so predictable?"

"It's not hard to predict what someone will do when they hate you. Aggression is biologically the easiest thing to read." He pushed the paper he was working on aside and came to his feet. "Teenagers are the easiest."

"Can you tell...what I'm feeling now?" Her eyes tracked him, she really was curious. Her mental opinion was slowly changing but her heart was always a few steps ahead of her. She couldn't imagine having to feel someone else's dislike for yourself. It was bad enough with they expressed it verbally but to actually _feel_ just how much they disliked you. It was no wonder he was grumpy all the time.

She'd never hated him, she'd never liked him. She'd respected him as he was, it wasn't something she put a lot of effort into exploring. Until now. What was this man to her? Was he her teacher still? Could she even see him the same way after all that she'd been through? True, she couldn't readily remember _everything_ they had experienced together but the few moments she had, well, they left her at sort of a loss.

"Tired. You feel tired." He paused for a moment glancing down at her stomach, "And itchy."

Hermione's lip quirked a bit, she had a feeling he knew exactly what she had been asking but had chosen not to comment on it. Feeling braver than before and perhaps a little mischievous, she gathered her courage but avoided his eyes.

"Let me...see your hand." Her own rose up slightly holding it out for him to take.

"What for?" He tried to look at her squarely but the little chit was avoiding his gaze.

"Just...give it to me."

oOo

"What's she doing? Why isn't she fighting him or running from him?"

"I don't think she can..." Luna's observation was soft but she pointed to the tube that was just barely visible in the projection, "He's put a potions tube down her throat." She stopped there, pointing to the vial that was just behind and above the top of the chair.

"What's that for?" Ron moved closer finally seeing what Luna had been talking about.

"She might be sick... healers give them to patients who can't eat on their own or refuse to take potions."

"He's trying to heal her?" It was Harry's turn to speak up. His eyes stopped when the lightest of marks appeared on her neck. It was brief but he was sure he'd seen it. It almost looked like a large S.

Luna hummed softly when she saw Hermione smile. It was rather lovely on her face if she did say so herself. She glanced at Ron to see if he noticed hoping that he would appreciate it as she had. Sadness filled her heart when all he showed was suppressed rage.

When Hermione held out her hand they all took a collective breath. What happened next was sure to leave a lasting imprint on all of them.

oOo

Hermione brought his hand up, her movement was slow enough that he could've stopped her at any time. She kept her eyes downcast, now having learned the secret to his power, and brought his large hand to her lips. It was a light touch, truly, barely a whisper. The skin of her lips barely brushed over the fine hairs on the back of his scarred knuckle.

"Thank you..." Hermione rose her eyes then, "For saving my life..." How was that for predictable?

Snape felt his entire body freeze in place. His hand lowered down to his side with the speed of a sloth on a warm summer day. His eyes narrowed but there was no danger inside them. Only confusion. It was easy to predict what others would do, it was something he had taken great skill to master. What he hadn't taken the time to master was learning how to process other's care for him.

He was wired in reverse. Kindness had always sparked a deep-seated anger in him. He didn't understand kindness. Not really. It was something he had at one point in his life longed for but had since given up on ever experiencing. It wasn't something he was so easily able to process. His mind too had sort of ground to a halt leaving him standing there searching her face for any answers.

Surely this was a trick, to what end he hadn't a single clue. He just knew that whatever had just happened, wasn't true. It couldn't be. The girl couldn't have really come to appreciate his efforts, no one ever had. It was like trying to put your pants on backward. You knew you were doing something wrong but you didn't understand what until they were fully on.

Hermione watched him try to process what she'd done. If it would have been anyone else she would have laughed at the look on their face. As it was, she just felt incredibly sad for having reached well outside the walls that had been placed between them. He had already started to talk to her more as an equal, answering her questions, even had a little joke. She knew she'd gone too far.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out when he turned away. His back was so straight it could have been used as a ruler. She watched him retreat to some room she'd not been in, the door closing softly behind him sounded like a cascade of bombs falling around her. Her eyes turned towards the fire then and she couldn't help but curl her knees up to her chest. She was, truly, an idiot.


	23. Chapter 23

When Snape had finally returned Hermione had fallen into a proper restful sleep. A quick diagnostic spell revealed that her epinephrine level had come down dramatically. Her head was leaned against the wing of the chair and the nutrient drip had run out. Her B12 levels were still low but proper meals would set them right again.

She looked peaceful. Snape didn't know why but he stopped to take her in. Truly, take her in. She had always been just another face in the crowd to him, her punctuated presence only sticking out when she was doing something or another with Potter that put her in danger. It was in those moments only that he ever truly remembered who she was. She had always been beside Potter and Weasley in his mind. Part of a set, nothing more. But now, now she was alone. He came just a bit closer.

Her hair wasn't nearly as wild as it had been. It had tamed with the leaving of her youth. It had grown lighter in areas but still had a deep chocolate shine. The curls were soft, not spiraled. Like waves in the ocean. Her nose was small though fit her face well. The rounded curves of childhood on her cheeks were gone, leaving behind gentle angles of a young woman. She had the smallest little crease under her right eye and a small dusting of barely noticeable freckles under them. Her legs were long and tapered. He'd held her enough to know they were nearly solid. Her arms too just as lean, were wrapped around her waist holding onto the fabric beneath her long fingers.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there. He wasn't even sure why he had. The only thought that roused him was the knowledge that the possibility of her seeing her 20th birthday was highly improbable. It made his heart ache that this child, who had grown into a young woman before him, never stood a chance.

Deciding to let her rest for the time being, he moved to the office to retrieve her research. Something had been itching at the back of his brain. He'd finished three of the four stones before he'd even noticed something was missing from the final step. Cheeky girl. He actually smiled, fully smiled. Perhaps there was a bit of a Slytherin in her after all. He was just about to turn back when Albus moved through a frame of one of the other headmaster's.

"Brave of you to return."

"How is she, Severus?" His tone was heavy and there was no twinkle in the corner of his eye.

"Alive." His voice could have cut diamonds.

"You really are, an honorable man."

Snape said nothing more and turned away, the smile that had graced his lips fully inverted to a deep frown. He didn't have anything even remotely nice to say to the man. If he'd had his way, he would have dumped her off somewhere Potter would have found her and washed his hands of the entire mess. Perhaps if he'd done that, she may have had a chance.

He shut the door heavily, forgetting that he had meant for Granger to stay asleep a bit longer. A soft groan quickly reminded him but he feared it was too late. With a silent curse, he moved towards the fireplace. He needed to check her mental acuity anyway.

"How do you feel, Miss Granger?" His voice still had a small edge to it that had been left over from his brief dismissal of Albus.

"Itchy..." She was already rubbing her stomach and arms by the time he rounded the corner of the chair.

"I can't give you anymore salve." He made a face when she pulled open the button up shirt to get at her skin. He noted that his salves had done a rather fair job of calming the rash but the pockmarks remained. Something surely had bitten her. Whatever it was wouldn't be solved with a topical salve. "Stop that, you'll break the skin."

Hermione glared up at him weakly. What did he care if she broke the skin? It was _her_ body. Then again, he _had_ been trying to take care of her. She felt childish for a moment before forcing her hand away. It was just in time too, she had started to feel a tingle along her neck. "Can I...take a bath then?"

Snape pursed his lips. She was definitely more alert then he had previously believed she would be. Her mind was clear and sharp, it was as relieving as it was troubling. Where had she pushed all of that fear to? She'd been ready to tear him apart for answers and not since then had she even remotely wandered in that direction.

"How do you normally deal with stress?" Snape lowered the edge in his voice as he came around to sit in the chair across from her. He wasn't a psychologist by any means but he did have some experience with stress. Or at least suppressing it.

"What do you...mean?" She let out a rather large yawn and rubbed her eye.

"What do you do to calm yourself down during stressful situations." He regarded her carefully, her face was still flushed from her small nap and her eyes were growing more yellow. He didn't have much more time to wait if he was going to save what was left of her liver and kidneys.

"I..."Hermione turned her eyes away trying to think. She'd never really thought about it before. She sort of always felt tense. Unlike now, now she felt unbelievably relaxed. She couldn't even remember a time where she'd not had some thought or another looping around in her brain.

Snape could actually see her body growing tense. It was an interesting thing to witness; like watching a spring being coiled. He may have just made a grave error but it was too late to back out now. He waited for her to finish her thought but frowned when her mind rounded once again on the missing time.

"I don't know... It doesn't really go away until I solve whatever I'm working on..." Hermione shifted in the chair uncurling her legs down towards the floor.

Snape nodded slightly before glancing down at one of the books he'd left on the coffee table, "I'll have to remove the tube from your stomach, after which you can take a bath."

"Okay..." Hermione shifted back in the chair carefully as he came closer. When he leaned down over her to pull the empty oversized vial from its place behind the chair she couldn't help but smell him. He smelled nice, like a library. Her eyes flicked up but all she saw was the black buttons of his coat. When he leaned back she swallowed thickly, looking at the tip of his ebony wand.

"Lean your head back and try not to swallow." He waited for her to heed his command before pressing the tip of his wand into her throat.

Hermione shivered when the cool tip ran down. Why was she suddenly very aware of everything? Her face felt hot. He was so close.

Snape ignored her reaction to his presence. It was odd even to him but he pushed it aside. A tap on the tube shrunk it down to the size of a sewing thread and he gently pulled it free. Another smart flick of his wand banished it away and he was once again outside of her personal space. He turned away setting the vial down before picking up a book. He cast a charm over it to protect it from water damage before holding it out to her.

Hermione took the book he'd offered to her and turned it to look at the cover, her brow twitched lightly. Deciding not to comment on his kindness she pulled the book to her chest. "Thank you..."

"Poppet." Snape turned away from her looking at the elf that appeared at his heel, "Please find Miss Granger some more clothes and assist her in the bath." He glanced at Hermione for a brief moment. "She's not allowed to leave these rooms."

"Yes, Master. Poppet understands."

Hermione lowered her head submissively to his glare. She wasn't about to do anything stupid. She could remember _that_ not working out so well for her last time. She kept her head down until he turned back towards the office. The two books that had been left behind on the coffee table scooped up on his way out.

oOo

"This passage is blocked now." Luna and Harry were adding to the map. With Luna's charm skills and Harry's input, they were making changes to the decade's old map, trying to find a safe way for them to get in and out of the castle without being seen.

"What about this one?" Ron was actually being helpful for once. After the image had faded out he had left the tent. He'd spent some time on his own to collect himself before coming back in.

"Yes, Neville tried that one first, there's a nasty trap waiting for you about halfway through. He nearly lost his ear." Luna made a face at the memory.

"You guys have been fighting Snape this whole time?" Ron pushed a bit of dried banana into his mouth.

"Snape really hasn't been a problem." Luna turned over another part of the map, "He never leaves his office. It's the Carrow Twins that are the most dangerous."

"Who are they?" Harry leaned over looking at the names Luna had paused over.

"They're death eaters, everyone knows. You thought Umbridge was bad, she was a saint compared to the two of them." Luna pulled her eyes away slowly rising them up to look at Harry. "They truly have no conscience."

"Are they...are they the ones who..." Harry still couldn't get the image of her bruises out of his mind.

Luna glanced up at him briefly, "Not all." She turned the map again, "This might work, I don't think they knew about this one." Luna pointed to where the Lake was. It looked like a path ran under the edge just on the far side of the lake and up under the main courtyard of the castle.

"We can scout it tonight." Harry's voice was absolute.

oOo

"Here you are, miss." Poppet had returned with another random assortment from the lost and found. A pair of boy's slacks, a black skirt that had yellow trim, a vest that looked to have been from a Yule ball, a deep red t-shirt and a school robe that looked to have been a first year's.

Hermione gave the creature a soft smile and took the clothes. She felt infinitely stronger than before. Even the ache she'd grown accustomed to in her ribs was barely a bother. Her gut wrenching cry that morning had lifted some of the weight from her shoulders but had replaced it with something new.

Snape had held her. He'd held her while everything inside of her had come crashing down. He'd been entirely silent but had brushed away her tears and cleared her nose when her sobs had grown to strong. Of all the things she had expected about him, none of what she'd experienced had been it.

She placed the clothes down on the counter and picked out the trousers and t-shirt before looking at the vest, it was large but surely the elf could fix it. Her mind was still turning but she tried to stay focused. The book he'd given her looked promising. She knew very little about magic when it came to the mind, only what she had read during her time in the forest when she tried to help Harry practice his occlumancy. She'd tried a few small excercises herself but hadn't taken any real time in developing the skill.

"Master takes good cares of you miss." Poppet was watching her with a soft smile, "He gives you clothes."

Hermione smiled woefully at the innocent comment and turned to look down at the small creature. She was probably the best-dressed house-elf she'd seen. The green pillowcase looked well cared for and there wasn't a mark to be found anywhere on the elf's body. "Does he take care of you as well?"

Poppet's ears lifted a little, "Yes miss, our master is very kind."

Hermione's smile faded away then. The use of _our_ struck her rather hard upside her head. It harshly reminded her of her place in the world. The place in Voldemort's supposed utopia. She blinked back the tears that had started to grow in her eyes and turned away to look into the mirror above the sink.

Her fingers lifted slowly; she could just make out small raised lines along her neck. She tilted her head to the side and ran her fingers over the invisible brand. Her heart sunk then; even if she were somehow to survive this, would she ever be free? What if Harry failed? What would happen to her then?

Her body jerked slightly and she felt a small flash over her thoughts. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on it but it was gone too soon. Like a distant childhood memory. The only thing that came to her was the feeling of a hand pressing against her chest. Her own rose over it trying to push the feeling away.

oOo

A quick glance at the clock made Snape sigh heavily. It was nearing noon. His early morning had been nearly wasted away. He had to find whatever binding curse Voldemort had used, finish the spell Granger had made, finalize the reports for the evening meeting and delve into the depths of one of the Golden Trio's innermost thoughts. It was a daunting list.

He glanced at the mirror that now showed the door to the bathroom. He felt confident that Poppet would have alerted him had anything gone wrong with the girl's bath. She'd been in there for some time, at least 45 minute. How long did it take for someone to take a bath? Surely not longer than an hour. He lowered his head back down to the text in front of him making a mental note to physically check on her in fifteen minutes.

His research thus far had left him unbelievably frustrated. The first book he'd found was completely useless as it only pertained to binding magical creatures into servitude and was printed in the early 1700s. The second book was starting to be more hopeful but he'd only made it to indentured servitude.

The spell that Voldemort had cast was similar to his own creation with the dark mark. It's power though was beyond the normal level of binding. His own dark mark merely requested his presence but didn't punish him for disobeying. Not the way he'd seen before. His arm would hurt, but it would fade away with time.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to another chapter. It wasn't even mid-day and he was already exhausted. He'd slept better than he thought he would but he still felt well overtired. He hadn't meant to fall asleep with her in his bed. He'd only meant to have laid there until she fell asleep. Still, he found that his sleep had felt more restful, even with the rude wake-up.

Pushing those thoughts away he looked back down at the book in his hands. He flipped through a few more pages, quickly skimming the top paragraphs before coming to a halt over an inked full page picture. His back straightened and he turned back a page to the beginning of the chapter. His eyes scanning quickly through, pulling out all the useful information.

 _Ancient magic from the artics, the most powerful slave binding spell known to wizarding kind. The Enslavic Empermia curse was first used by Nordic warriors. The curse provides complete and total control over its subject until such time where the subject willingly accepts its servitude. After which, the cursed will find themselves free from the binds that hold them but may not have the will nor desire to be free._

Snape breathed heavily through his nose, turning the page. This wasn't good. There was no way he could ever see _that_ young woman accepting anything that had come to pass thus far. His eyes scanned through quicker now, reading down the listed effects of resisting the curses hold.

 _Unlike other slave binds, The Enslavic Empermia has the power to kill its affected. Should the branded property find themselves unwilling or unable to perform the task given to them by their master, a painful lightning will tear through the branded's body. If prolonged, the branded will find themselves on the brink of madness before finally finding themselves unable to move. At which time, the final act of the curse will be enacted and the afflicted will suffer a most painful and horrendous death._

 _Should the branded find themselves without a master, the cursed will be subject to an even worse fate. Within hours of their master's death, their body will slowly begin to burn from the inside out before finally turning to ash. There have been numerous documentations of this occurring during the Nordic Conquest._

 _Since then, this spell has not been used as it is not profitable to lose one's property in the event of death. Slave traders have moved onto more reliable spells to increase the security of their property. See page 230 for more information._

Snape's jaw was so tight that it hurt. He turned the page looking at the requirements for completing the spell before looking for any mention on how to reverse it. There had to be something else to be done. There was no way he could save both of their lives. He had already accepted his role in this war and was more than ready to greet the grim reaper. He knew it was foolish but he wanted to believe that something he could do would prevent her from dying. Even if it was only a feeble plea to the heavens.

oOo

"Thank you for drying my hair..."

"It is no problem, miss." Poppet hopped down from the bench, "Are you ready to be getting dressed now?"

"Yes..." Hermione definitely felt cleaner and the warm water had helped to ease some of the ache over her body. She'd taken note of a few more small bruises around her knees but had found that aside from her breast, there were no other illicit marks on her body.

She stepped up out of the tub and wrapped the dark blue towel around herself. She hated to mention it but she didn't think she could look her professor in the eye of she wasn't wearing underclothes, "Poppet... You were really kind to bring me more clothes but... would it be possible for some underwear as well?"

Poppet tilted her head for a moment before popping out. Hermione could feel the blush on her cheeks rising from the question. She shook out her head trying not to feel silly and thought about the information she had gathered from the book he'd allowed her to read while she bathed.

She'd definitely come to understand the darker side of the magical world and just how powerful spells could be againat the mind. There was almost a spell for everything. Whether it was to benefit or harm there was something to be done. Not wanting to cloud her thoughts with too much excess information she had turned to the memory retrieval, storage and manipulation section. She had always been fascinated by the idea of being able to store her memories and view them in a pensive but she'd never found a book on the practice. When Harry had let slip a little about what he'd seen in Snape's pensive she had had a wash of new ideas.

One thought had led to another and before long she had one that had stuck out above the rest. What if she could get him to show her the time that she had lost? Surely he must have been there for some of it. Maybe if she could see it, even through his eyes, she could fill the gaps in her memory and have just a bit more peace about the entire situation. She wanted to trust him, but there was so few memories that she could count on to fully bring her onto his side. He'd been kind yes, but he wasn't a simple man and her life hadn't been simple since she'd come to stay with him.

"Will these do miss?" Poppet popped back in interrupting her train of thought. Hermione pushed her hair over her shoulder looking down at what the elf had to offer and gave her a gentle smile, "Those are perfect thank you."

oOo

Snape glanced up just as he was about to get up, the door to the bathroom had opened. He settled himself back down in the chair watching her critically. She looked more as he remembered her, brow furrowed with concentration steps confident chin up. Poppet had placed the bangle back around her ankle but she didn't appear to be looking for a way to escape. The book he'd given her was held to her chest and she started towards the fireplace as if it were the most normal thing for her to do.

Snape pushed himself up taking his own book with him, just as he was about to turn towards his rooms his arm flared and he had to bite back the hiss that came from it. He couldn't take her there again. It was surely a death sentence. His eyes turned to the stones siting on the corner of his desk. He hadn't spoken with Voldemort during the revel. Perhaps this was just a meager consult. It wasn't in his wont to contact him during the day.

He pushed open his door to his room not wanting to argue with the girl, "Go to your room, you may take the book. Stay there until you are retrieved."

Hermione was about to open her mouth when the brand on her neck quickly reminded her. Her legs rose on their own and turned her towards the closet. Her eyes watched him as he summoned his cloak before turning back out. Did he look, worried?


	24. Chapter 24

"Severus."

"My Lord," Snape had to swallow down the bile rising in his throat. The way the man purred his name made him sick. He lowered his head before taking to the offered seat before the Dark Lord. The fact that he was offered a seat at all was promising but the way Bellatrix was grinning in the chair off to the right didn't help him relax at all.

"I heard that you _enjoyed_ yourself."

Snape took his seat forcing his mind to go calm and blank, leaving only the surface filled with misleading images. "I did my lord."

The snake-man smiled and leaned back in his chair, "You've broken her?"

"Yes, My Lord. I feel that she is very close to being useful to you."

Voldemort hummed softly running his fingers over Nagini's head. Snape kept his jaw up and his eyes straight. Feigning complete confidence in what he'd said.

"The boy is going to attempt to enter Hogwarts tonight." Voldemort grinned slowly, "He's searching for the girl, as you predicted." Voldemort gave him a slow look and Snape held out his hand showing him the two finished stones. "Are they complete?"

"Nearly, My Lord. The potion needs three days to brew. I've just acquired the ingredients I need to begin."

Voldemort turned the stones slowly in his palm. A heavy silence settled over the room. "Make sure he doesn't get past the front gates."

"I understand."

oOo

"What time should we go?" Luna handed a bowl of soup over to Harry.

"I don't fancy running into Snape, maybe if we go really late he'll be asleep and we can sneak past him."

"We may not have to." Ron had only looked away for a moment to get some of the bean soup Luna had made. When he looked back at the map Hermione wasn't in the headmaster's rooms anymore. She was in a storage room on the sixth floor, "Look."

"How did she get there?" Harry shifted his bowl out of the way and looked where Ron was pointing. "She was there, now she's all the way over here."

"Snape's not on the map either." Harry furrowed his brows, "Did we do something to it?"

"I don't think so. Look, it's showing everyone else's where they were." All three of them looked over with confusion trying to figure out what had happened.

"I think we need to rethink our strategy..." Harry looked at Ron sadly expecting him to burst with anger. Instead, the redhead just nodded slowly.

oOOo

Hermione rubbed her stomach idly. She wasn't scratching _exactly_ but there was a soft pain just under her right rib that was slowly digging away at her focus. Presently, she was curled up on the bed with the book on her knees her blanket over her bare feet. She had made it to the section about altered conscious. It was fascinating to know that even wizards had mental ailments. Just bringing more to the fact that there wasn't so much difference between muggles and magical kind.

She was just getting to the part about fugue states when the door to her room came open. She looked over her knees and sagged with relief. He hadn't come back injured. That was something she would never be able to get out of her mind. Her eyes looked him over before she realized something was wrong.

Her mouth opened but she didn't know what she could possibly say. Thankfully, he hadn't anything to say either and merely came further into the room. He had a small chest in his hands and his brow was more focused than she'd ever seen it.

"I need to clean your blood." He set the box on the table and opened it with a heavy bang. "Your liver and kidneys are not going to take much more of the potions I've been giving you."

Hermione set the book down beside her and pulled her legs over the edge of the bed. That would explain a lot. Her brows furrowed, "How...how are you going to clean my blood?"

Snape set down a clear bludger sized orb down onto the table and made a small hole in the top, "I'll have to remove it."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You are going to put it back in right?"

Snape glared over at her. She had to know how ridiculous she sounded. "No, I thought I'd re-paint the office. You know, a fresh look for spring."

Hermione pursed her lips for a moment, was that a joke? Had he just made a joke? A chuckle bubbled in her throat but she stopped it with a small smirk. She had felt stupid as soon as she'd asked the question but his response to it wasn't nearly as insulting as it could have been. Rather, she found it oddly hilarious.

Snape rolled his eyes back down to what he was doing, ignoring the smile that was crawling over her lips, "I'm going to put you to sleep with Draught of the Living Death."

That cleared her sinus', so to speak. Her heart gave a small thump,"But if you're trying to get the potions out of my system why are you giving me another?"

"Different potions metabolize at different rates. One of the reasons the Draught is as powerful as it is. Is because it metabolizes extremely slowly. It should last about 2 hours inside you before it is cleared from your system. It won't actually reach your kidneys or liver until they're already clean."

"Are...are you a qualified healer?" The equipment he was setting up didn't look all that simple and despite how bleak her life was, she didn't fancy death by potion overdose to be the way she wanted to go.

"All Potion's Masters who have received proper training are more than qualified to be healers. Though the same could not be said in reverse." He lifted a yellow liquid up to the light, speaking complacently, "You must have extensive knowledge about how a potion effects a body. How long it will stay in the system. Where the lymphatic will collect it and what possible side effects might occur. I assure you, as a Potion's Master I am more than qualified."

Hermione hadn't anything to say to his little speech. She wasn't sure why she doubted anything he did anymore. She stayed quiet watching him work. She'd never really seen him making anything so closely before. He was completely focused and his hands as large as they were, were extremely adept.

"It's daunting being around someone who has more knowledge than you." His voice held an edge to it. His eyes looked at her over the top of another liquid he was measuring out. "The company of idiots must be so good for the self-esteem."

Hermione snarled at him but her look held no heat, "They're not stupid."

"Really?" His snort made her jump slightly.

"Okay, they're not top of the class but-"

"They're beneath you." Snape poured the mixture slowly into the orb that was now slightly hovering over the table top.

Hermione's jaw twitched, was that a compliment or an insult? Could it have possibly been both? "They're still my friends...they mean a lot to me."

Snape turned towards her, his dark gaze felt as though it could see down into the very depths of her soul. "Enough to die for?"

Hermione pulled her eyes away for a long moment. She had faced death countless times _with_ them. This was the first time she'd ever truly experienced looking after herself on her own. She missed them terribly. She knew they were getting on, how well she wasn't sure but they hadn't gotten themselves into anything they hadn't been unable to get out of thus far. At least, as far as she could tell, the war was far from over.

"Yes, I would." Hermione raised her chin to his then. That same piercing look washed over her but she didn't look away, not this time. Her heart hurt to look at him. Her words had made a shadow fall over his features. Something painful had happened to him. Something he still hadn't gotten over. She wasn't sure how he had hidden it so long. Now that she'd seen it, she couldn't forget it.

"Hold out your tongue." His temper was rising, his defense was up and his tone was heavy.

It all seemed pointless to him, healing her. It was like giving cancer treatment to a prisoner on death row. What truly was the point? Hope. Hope steadied his hand as he pulled the very narrow dropper from the clear potion in his palm. "You'll have 30 seconds before you'll be out."

Hermione nodded slowly, she wanted to hug him. She didn't know why but she desperately did. She wanted to comfort him, even though he wasn't in obvious distress. A deep breath opened her mouth and she stuck out the tip of her tongue. She never really thought about the lives of her teachers before. Perhaps it was time she stopped looking down into books and started to understand the world around her.

Snape pressed the bulb extremely slowly, when the most perfect drop formed, he released. Her life lesson may have been too many days too late. He watched and waited, counting in the seconds in forefront of his mind.

At 5, she reached up her fingertips lightly touching his cheek. At 8, she smiled at him, a soft innocent smile. At 10, her eyes fell closed. At 15, her entire body leaned back heavily into his hands that had moved to catch her. At 20, he laid her head on the pillow pushing her hair from her neck. At 25, he tracked her chest which had started to slow. At 30, her chest gave one last breath before going completely still.

His fingers rose up and pressed into her neck. There was no pulse to meet his fingertips. He conjured a lifeline over her head. She was alive but clinically dead. He turned away from her, raising the sphere to rest over her head along the headboard of the bed. He took hold of her wrist and turned it, his eyes lowering down to the word still healing on her arm. His thumb brushed over it ever so lightly before he turned his eyes back on task. How much hatred one little word could bring; how much fear could be produced with a name. It was a marvel really.

He pulled a silver blade next making the smallest cut in the bend of her elbow unconcerned as her blood wasn't presently flowing enough to stain the sheets. He moved the blade to her neck, using his fingers to find the vein that led most directly to her heart. With the precision of an experienced surgeon, he pressed the blade into the vein and turned to exchange it for his wand

oOo

"We need to try and sleep so we can be alert tonight." Harry shook out his wet hair from the quick shower he'd taken in the small popup stall that was in the corner of the tent. It wasn't very pleasant but it got most of the dirt off. Scourgify spells could only do so much.

Luna was sitting on her cot, already having gone before him. The boys had taken to the outside of the tent to help preserve her modesty. Now she sat curled up in the clothes they'd rescued from the Snatcher's safe house. She was fiddling with something in her hand but looked up when he spoke.

"Do you think we should sleep in shifts?"

"Probably, should we draw straws?"

Ron was grabbing his clothes to go to the shower next, "I can take the first watch, I need to shower anyway. How long do you think we should sleep?'

"Two hours each should be alright right?" Luna tucked the necklace she'd been examining into her shirt.

"That would still leave early evening to go over our plan."

"Sounds good to me." Ron glanced at Luna who was settling down onto the cot.

"Alright, wake us in two hours." Harry sat down on his, kicking off his shoes before letting out a deep sigh.

oOOo

"Do you have everything you want to take with you Draco?"

"Yea, I think so." He didn't bother to lift his eyes as he tossed another one of his uniform sweaters into his trunk. Normally the house elves had put his things in for him. Not anymore. He glanced up at his mother when she came into his room.

"There are others who could have done that for you."

"I don't want any of Bella's...pets to touch my things." Draco slammed the trunk loudly keeping his mother from seeing what he'd put inside.

"Do they really bother you so?" Narcissa hadn't really grown accustomed to having them around the manor either but she hadn't dared to speak out against them. They kept her sister and husband occupied. That was enough for her.

"This house reeks of blood." Draco turned to his mother then, his eyes were deeply shadowed. Seeing Granger at the revel had brought back all the memories he'd been trying to suppress since she came to be there that night.

"Just a bit longer...you can do this Draco, you're strong." Narcissa rose her hand to touch his face but he swatted it away with the same look Lucius often gave her when he had lost his temper.

"This isn't right."

"It is what it is."

Draco snarled at her and turned away shrinking his trunk down, "I'm going to the library, make sure none of those...things bother me."

Narcissa put her hand on her heart watching her son leave. It pained her to see him hurting, but what could she do? There wasn't anything any of them could do but accept what life had given them. It wasn't pretty but it was as it was. There was nothing she could do.

oOOo

Snape set a stasis charm over the potion he'd been working on. Hermione's notes were just as detailed if not more so than his own. He had three batches of the potion needed to imbue the stones, each one a slight variant over what she'd written. He still needed the final piece.

He turned his eyes up towards the clock. One more hour, one more hour then he could ask her himself. Or rather, pull the memory from her mind. A heavy sigh followed him out of the room and he took to the chair beside the fire. The day had suddenly grown slow, his mind was ticking off the tasks he had yet to complete.

How was he supposed to keep Potter from entering the castle? How would he even plan to enter? All of the secret passages were blocked. He couldn't very well ask any of the teachers to watch the halls, they'd roll out the red carpet as soon as they spotted that scarred head of his.

He briefly thought about the Carrows, but they were just as insane as Bellatrix. Voldemort had said to keep him out, not maim him. No, he'd have to do this on his own. Too bad his mirror was damaged, he could have watched multiple entrances at once.

oOo

"Show me, Hermione Granger," Ron whispered since Harry and Luna were fast asleep. He'd taken his shower and dried himself before the little fire they had in the kitchen. He glanced through the doorway while the mirror started to take form.

Satisfied that he hadn't disturbed them, he looked down into the mirror. Her arm was in focus, it was turned up, her fingers still and upturned. She was still but what really wrapped a cord around his heart was the word that was permanently carved into her arm. His eyes couldn't help but trace each letter, each one adding weight to his heart. He wanted revenge. He wanted to carve something into that insane witches forehead before slitting her throat.

She probably didn't even bleed. Barely even human as she was. She'd probably just emit a black smoke or something just as equally demonic. Ron took some solace in his mind's vision before shifting the mirrors view. He leaned back a bit bringing her chest into view, about to move up he paused when his brain alerted him to something he didn't initially understand.

He went still for a long moment, even so much as holding his breath. It was when his body reminded him to breathe that he realized, she wasn't. He was sure that couldn't be right. His heart moved into his throat, starting to speed up. Were they too late? Had Snape killed her and dumped her off into an old storage room?

"Projektas maxima."

There wasn't enough power left in the mirror to create a solid overlay. The room she was in faded in then out, the walls then her body following. He'd barely gotten a proper look when the mirror went completely black. He cursed rather loudly before dropping the mirror down on the table. A soft whimper from the other room caught his attention before his temper got the best of him.

He pushed himself up slowly, an apology on his lips for waking them. When he turned the corner his mouth closed. Harry was still asleep. The blanket over his head to keep out the sun that was pressing against the side of the tent. Ron's eyes moved over to Luna who normally slept in the most unusual of positions, sometimes even upside down. Her brow was furrowed and her arms were over her head pushing at the pillow that was under her head.

Ron wasn't sure what he should do, Hermione never had nightmares. At least none that he could recall. He was a heavy sleeper though. He took a small step closer to the cot. Despite him not wanting her to be there she had been invaluable thus far. She wasn't Hermione by any stretch of the imagination but she was very clever.

"Luna...?" He kept his voice low as he knelt down beside her. His hand hovered for a moment before coming down onto her shoulder. "Luna are you alright?" He gave her a small shake eliciting a soft groan. Her head turned towards him and her baby blue eyes slowly opened. "Hey...you alright?"

"Is it time already?"

Ron swallowed thickly at her sleep-heavy voice. How could she remain so calm all the time? She hadn't sounded like she was having a good dream, but he wasn't a mind reader, "No...not yet...I uh...you were uh...having a dream of something..."

Her arms slowly came down from over her head and she averted her eyes, "I'm okay."

"Right...uh...you have another thirty minutes...sorry to wake you..."

Luna gave him a soft smile and turned away, she shifted back down onto the cot before letting out a heavy sigh. A lone tear ran down the bridge of her nose as she pushed away the images he had disrupted.


	25. Chapter 25

Time was up. Snape set down his quill. He had a plan, a real plan. He just needed to keep her alive long enough for it to work. He pushed himself up from the chair closing his books with a wave of his hand.

He had a theory now about her fugue state and possibly how to control it or even remove it completely. He needed it now, but there would be a time where it wouldn't be so convenient. He was sure he could use it to dissolve the slave bond before setting her loose. It was just a matter of proper timing.

He suspected that Voldemort had other plans, but he was confident that his own was just as good. He pushed open the door to her room with a new purpose. His shoulders were tense but his mind was clear. He could do this.

His eyes immediately settled on the sphere over her head, the cleanser he'd put inside to draw out the potions in her system had turned black. He approached her slowly. She was so still. His jaw twitched as he ran the required diagnostics. Her blood was clear of all toxins. The only thing left was the Draught which was slowly making its way out of her system. He would be able to wake her soon.

For reasons unknown to him, he slowly sat himself down on the bed. All his brilliance, all his planning, it meant nothing. That was the hardest thing to come to terms with. He was sorry for so many things in his life but he was able to accept the pain that had been given as punishment. It was the only thing that kept him moving. It was like a drug. A fix, a need for it.

His hand came down lightly tracing the lines in her palm. She felt cold. Nothing responded to his touch. How could she have so willingly allowed him to do what he'd done to her? Why was she still relying on him? Why couldn't she see who he really was? A monster. His eyes rose to her face, so young, so innocent. She was nothing like him. She fought for a cause, as foolish as it was, it was admirable.

A soft chime indicated the process was complete. The line of blood that had been floating up from her arm and down to her neck came to a slow stop and the orb glowed gold before sealing shut. He released her hand that he hadn't even realized he'd taken hold of and lifted the orb by hand from its place.

He carried it back over to the chest from which it came and set it down carefully inside. Another wave of his hand replaced all the items he'd used back inside. He turned back to the bed and cast two small healing charms over the marks he'd made before shifting the pillow that was behind her head.

No doubt coming out of the sleep was going to be extremely disorienting. He had to ensure that the damage to her lungs would be able to handle not having the potion he'd given her. He pressed his fingers against he neck. Her body was starting to grow warm. He could just barely make out the slow beat of her heart coming back. He adjusted her pillow again and transformed it into a sort of wedge to give her some assistance with breathing. His hand lifted the bottom of her t-shirt making sure that the large scar that had been sealed with Dittany hadn't reopened. Satisfied that she was still intact he pulled the shirt back down and waited.

He counted the seconds in his mind. He expected it to take just almost long as it had to put her to sleep and he was right. His hand that rested against her arm gave a light squeeze when her chest started to rise and fall again. He waited until the time was up before gently reaching to cup her cheek. Her eyelids twitched from the contact easing the stress on his heart.

"Miss Granger, can you hear me?" He kept his voice low, it's natural octave, deep and smooth. He waited a few more seconds before making to ask her again only to be stopped but the softest of murmurs.

"Mmm..." Her eyes fluttered for just a moment and Snape pulled back his hand, waiting for her to fully open her eyes.

Hermione didn't feel much of anything aside from being extremely heavy and cold. It had taken almost all she had to speak but she needed him to know. She needed him to know she was there. When his hand pulled away it left behind a burning sensation that was starting to be overshadowed by the rest of her body.

Everything felt as though it had gone through a meat grinder. Even breathing was a substantial effort. The pain was just coming to its height when a cool feeling washed down her chest. A deep numbing feeling ebbed away the stitch in her left side and the soreness over her breast.

Feeling a little stronger, she opened her eyes fully, blinking him into focus. Her Professor was there. He was always there. She took a slow breath and tested the movement of her arms. She was starting to feel better, more awake. Her hands obeyed her command and rose to her chest, a soft smile stayed on her face despite the feeling inside her. She was safe, as long as she was with him.

"You'll feel heavy for a short while, the pain...will return... I'll have to find something you can take..." One look into her eyes brought worry to his brow. He wasn't speaking with the real Hermione, it was clear from the smile that was growing around her eyes.

What had he done?

oOo

"I think we should let her sleep a bit longer." Ron had woken Harry at the proper time but he'd been worried that Luna hadn't gotten as much of a rest as Harry had.

"I don't think it would hurt..." Harry rubbed his face, he'd slept hard, harder than he thought he would have. "Try and get some rest. I'll start mapping out a way for us to get through the corridors. Luna said there were secret passages in the walls, maybe they're on the map too and we never noticed."

"Right..." Ron stepped aside letting Harry pass, before climbing up onto his cot. His mind was still worried about the image he'd seen in the mirror. They had to get her tonight, they just had to.

oOo

"You're so warm..." Hermione hadn't wanted to let go when he'd carried her from her room to sit and warm up by the fireplace. She liked feeling his arms around her, they were strong and safe. He'd given her a blanket to wrap herself in and though it smelled of him it wasn't enough.

Snape had decided to push through with the rest of his plans. Believing that her fugue state was the sort of luck he needed. He set out to try and see if he could locate the memories that were trapped just beyond the wall of consciousness keeping the two halves apart. Her fugue mind was much less busy than her normal self and he believed that the absence of thought might actually help him with what he needed to do.

His top priority, however, was to remove the brand from her neck and finish the stones. He had bold faced lied about needing three days to complete the potion. In actuality, it only took one hour to brew. He'd had all the ingredients as well but it was a perfect excuse. As adept at magic, as Voldemort was, he was no potions master. No, his skills laid firmly in the dark arts.

He'd taken some time during her treatment to finalize his plan with her mind. The book he'd relinquished from her had held all the information he needed to try and sort out what had happened.

He was going to try a technique called guided hypnosis to possibly break down any will she had left. He needed her to completely submit to him for the binding to be removed. There had been no counter-curse in the text he'd found. The page where it should have been had been torn out and time was running short on trying to find another book of similar topic.

"What is my name?"

"Professor." Hermione turned her eyes towards him, that is what he told her, why didn't he look happy to hear it?

"From now on, you are to call me Master." It was probably the hardest sentence he had ever made but he kept his will strong.

Hermione tilted her head slightly shifting just a bit to pull the blanket up under her chin. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Okay..."

"Okay, what?"

"Master..."

Snape let out a heavy breath through his nose and looked down at his notes, "You are my slave, I have treated you well because you were injured. You are no longer in need of immediate care. Your true place is beside my feet."

Hermione's brow deepened but she glanced down to here his finger now pointed. She looked up at his face but his unspoken command was clear. She slowly unwrapped herself from the blanket and moved down to the floor. She didn't think to stand as she crawled over the small space between them. She leaned back against the chair curling her knees back to her chest before raising her head.

Snape was struggling to find anything else he could possibly do to make her more submissive. He could tell her almost anything and she would believe him. She was a blank canvas. How far would he need to go for the brand to recognize her total surrender? Would it be so far that he would never be able to return? What would she possibly resist even in this state?

"Your only purpose is to serve my needs." He forced his hand into the back of her hair, a mockery of a lover's gentle caress. "Your body and will solely belong to me."

His eyes flicked to the brand that was starting to appear on her skin, it wasn't black as it had been but rather a deep blue. Were his words enough? Could he possibly be so lucky?

"Yes, Master..." Her eyes lowered down to the gentle feeling of his hand in her hair. She had already come to accept his touch. He was kind to her, she could trust him. She wanted to be held by him.

His brow ticked when the mark started to fade away again. He needed to do something more. What more could he possibly do? He could feel her want growing inside. Her will to please him was growing but there was still a wall, a small part of her that was afraid of completely letting go.

"Do you want to touch me?" He didn't want to touch her. He didn't want to be anywhere near where he shouldn't be. It was a line he never wanted to cross, especially with her not in her right mind.

Hermione shifted closer putting her chin on his knee, "I like feeling you, master..."

"That isn't what I asked." The hand he had in her hair took a sharp grip. A little pain to remind her to answer properly.

"I'm sorry, Master..." Her back arched like a cat held by its scruff and her eyes widened considerably. "Please...I want to...I want to touch you..."

Snape swallowed down the lump growing in his throat. This was more difficult than he thought it would be. He relaxed his grip keeping a watchful eye on the mark that was steadily changing shades along her neck.

"If I want to touch you?"

Hermione let out a shaky breath when the hand in her hair released. She could see such pain in his eyes from what he did to her. It only made her feel more ashamed for not having answered him properly.

"I'm... I'm your's, Master..." Her eyes lowered down, even as she said it she couldn't fully stand by her words. She wasn't sure if it was her own or whether it was the pain in his face. It just felt wrong.

He couldn't do this. Those words, from her mouth, the way she looked at him. It was too much for his mind to handle. He had just not two hours before spoken with the true Granger. This...this _person_ before him was just an outer shell of someone else. A masquerade on all that had made her who she was.

He closed his eyes covering them with the hand that he'd pulled from her hair. Why did the world hate him so? Were his crimes really so horrendous to warrant such unrelenting punishment? Anger filled his heart. A deep long growing anger. A hatred for all that he was and had ever been. He just wanted the nightmare to end so he could finally be at peace. Why had he tried to make it right? Why had he dared to step on the road towards redemption? There was going to be nothing left by the time he reached the end.

Hermione raised her eyes when his hand left her hair. She had done everything he'd asked, why did he look so tormented? A weight grew inside her heart. She didn't know what a slave was supposed to do when their master was clearly hurting. He had said her job was to please him and clearly, he wasn't pleased.

Cautiously, Hermione rose to her feet. Her eyes watched his face but he didn't move an inch. Slowly, with all the grace she could muster, with limbs still stiff from cold, she pressed her knees beside his own climbing up into the chair. She waited for anything, anything at all to tell her what she was doing was wrong. Still, he did not look at her, he did not move his hand.

Her own lightly trailed up the arm that gripped the chair, her fingers gliding over the thick fabric that protected him from the world. She shifted herself closer; bringing her knees to rest beside his hips before slowly settling back in his thighs. She watched him, waited for him to realize she was there. Still, he did not seem to notice.

She leaned forward, wrapping herself under his arms and onto his back. Her head lowered down to his shoulder. Her head turned away watching the fire jump in the fireplace and she pressed herself as close as she could.

She didn't know what he needed; she didn't know what he wanted. She only knew that she would have given him anything, in that moment.

Snape had felt her move. He had felt everything that had gone through her mind. Was he really that pathetic? Was he really so weak? Everything inside him screamed for him to push her away. To throw her from the chair and curse her to tears. To make her hurt just as much as he. It was only when her head settled down against his ear did he feel something snap inside him. Like a crack on a frozen lake. It hurt, but it also felt immensely relieving.

He moved his hand from his face to look down into the mess of curls spread out over his chest. She had wanted to hug him before; what she was doing now wasn't so far from her true self's desire. He swallowed thickly and lowered down his palm to the top of her head. She flinched slightly before pressing herself closer.

He wasn't a physical being by nature, almost any contact sent spiders crawling up his spine. Too many years of being constantly beaten had seen to that. Yet, when she laid against him, he felt no fear.

He pulled her hair back from her neck, his fingertips brushing along the sensitive flesh. His eyes turned down, tracing the mark-his mark- with the very tip of his middle finger. What if he had gotten it all wrong? What if true submission meant acceptance? Acceptance of what another had to offer. What if the one weakness of the curse was kindness?

She had been terrified in this state before, constantly brought into it by fear. This was the first time where she had woken completely at peace in this state. Normally it was the other way around. Had he reset her mind when he'd reset her body?

"Look at me."

Hermione turned her eyes from the fire without hesitation, a soft gasp passing her lips when his spell hit unexpectedly. Snape pressed in as gently as he could. His wand kept her from moving and he was able to slip inside her mind space.

It was a void, a dark whispering void. He could make out faint memories she had created but nothing beyond their time together was present. He pushed past all he could before feeling a small resistance.

He moved around it trying to locate its source when he saw a wisp of a memory that couldn't have belonged to this version of her. He could see himself, leaning down before her, just hours before, her eyes watched him but the feeling that came with the memory before it dissolved was a feeling of trust. Had she felt that before? In her other state? Was that what was making her so compliant now?

He pulled back from her mind as gently as he could and released the spell he'd placed on her to keep her still. Her eyes closed slowly before opening again. The way she looked at him made him feel so extremely exposed. Like she was able to see through every wall he had put in place to protect his heart. What happened next, he never could have predicted.

Her lips were so soft against his own, light and hesitant. His hand fell down from the back of her head to curl into the back of her shirt. When he did, she pressed closer. His mind was reeling. He'd never been kissed, not this way. So, gently. His hand that he had moved to pull her away went still. His eyes were lidded and hers closed.

He suddenly became hyper-aware of everything she touched. Her knees, her legs, her chest, her hands, all pressing so firmly against him. Time was moving too slowly, everything was happening too quickly. His hand didn't obey his command to pull her back but rather flattened out over her back.

It hurt, his entire being hurt. He shouldn't, he couldn't. The breath he'd been unaware he'd been holding released slowly through his nose and he watched her slowly pull back to lean into his hand. Her eyes rose again and he could see it, right there in the corner of her eye. Something he couldn't explain, something he didn't have a name for.

His breath shuddered between them and his eyes flicked down when she very lightly licked her lips, "Don't..." His words died in his throat. His eyes shifted to her neck, watching with wonder as the mark turned a nearly imperceivable grey before fading back out.

oOo

"Thanks for letting me sleep a little longer, you really didn't need to." Luna kept her voice low and took a seat beside Harry.

"It's no problem..." Harry didn't look up, his eyes were completely focused on two names that were much too close for his liking. "Hey Luna, do you know if you can make doors that lead to places they shouldn't?"

"What do you mean?" Luna looked down at the map, she too curious about what he was looking at.

"Well... it's just that, I was trying to map out the safest way for us to get to the sixth floor using those tunnels you added but when I looked up both Snape and Hermione were in the storage room. I thought maybe he'd used another path we didn't know about. You know?"

"Mmhm."

"And there names sort of... overlapped for a second and it looked like he walked straight through this wall." Harry touched the map, "Then their names were gone. I looked and looked until I found them here. You can't apparate inside Hogwarts and there was no way, using a tunnel or otherwise that he should have been able to get there that fast."

Luna pursed her lips. She had heard of doors that could be made but it was well outside even her knowledge, "I suppose it's possible... He's the headmaster, so maybe he has special privileges when it comes to the castle?"

Harry swallowed and nodded, it seemed logical, "It goes straight to his private rooms. The map says the rooms are attached to the office but it doesn't show a door..."

"Are you thinking we should try ro get back into the headmaster's office instead of going to the sixth floor?"

"I don't know maybe...this tunnel, it's closer to the head office than the central staircase...even with the tunnels it does seem like a shorter route..."

"What about Snape?" Luna could understand the logic behind his plan but she didn't think even the three of them could out duel Snape.

"That's the problem I can't solve..." Harry sighed deeply and hung his head in his hands. It all seemed impossible.

oOo

It took a long time for Snape to come back to his senses. So long, in fact, the girl in his lap had completely relaxed against him, resting her head back down on his shoulder. His hands had returned to the chair but the weight of her against him had made his mind turn slow.

With all the will he had left inside him, he had finally removed her from his person. He'd moved the other chair closer. So close that her knees that rested over the seat pressed between his own. She hadn't said anything else. She hadn't done anything else. She merely sat awaiting his instructions.

He took a deep breath and raised his wand. The brand was still there, there was nothing more he could do. He suspected that until her other-self submitted to him as well, there was nothing more he could do. He was so close he could almost taste it.

"Look at me." Her eyes which had fallen down to some place to his side rose without hesitation. He lifted his wand slowly, no flash of fear crossed her face. She was completely at peace.

It seemed most cruel that he was going to bring back all the pain she had suffered. He wanted to leave her as she was. She was happy, even if it was all a falsehood. He cleared his own mind and leaned forward just a touch.

He needed complete focus for what he was about to attempt. Clearing her mind of everything was not going to be an easy task. A complete obliviate hadn't been attempted during his lifetime.

"Do not look away from the light." He moved the tip of his wand in front of her eyes a ball of light forming at the tip. Once he released it, it started to sway back and forth creating a hypnotic rhythm that stilled her mind. After she had fallen completely under, he shifted just a bit closer.

He pressed his wand to her temple and whispered the incantation. A white wisp appeared around the tip of his wand and he pulled back slowly. Right as it began to break free he cast it in an arch. A band of color started to move around her, like an old cinemagraph, the images took shape moving as it turned.

There wasn't much to remove but it was still a daunting task. The hours ticked by as more and more memories filled the band moving around her head. Each one needed to play out completely before the next one could be taken. She resisted as much as she could trying to turn her inner eye away. He wouldn't be so easily foiled. The hypnosis he'd put her under kept her from truly resisting but he could feel her desperately clinging to the memories of him.

A glistening tear came from her eye when he removed a memory he hadn't seen from the cellar. He couldn't stop to take it in. His own focus was waning. The spell was extremely taxing. He pressed his wand again reaching to pull her final memory.

"Please..."

Her plea pulled so tightly on his heart. He could feel her resistance to release the memory to him. The tears that ran down her cheeks shined in the glowing light. When the last of it pulled free, all emotion left her face. Her head lowered back into the chair and the light in her eyes was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ron! Ron wake up! We've got to go right now." Harry's voice was rushed and his friend's groan and resistance to getting up weren't helping, "Ron do you want to save Hermione or not?!"

That worked. The boy was up and out of bed ao fast he nearly lost his footing from the head rush. He quickly put on his jacket scrambling after Harry who was already out of the tent. Luna cast the spell to collapse everything down just as he made it past the flap. Harry was already moving towards the lake and he hurried to catch up.

"What's going on?" Ron rubbed his face to try and clear his vision. He still gelt groggy and heavy.

"Snape and all the other teachers are in a meeting room on the far end of the castle. It's the only time I've seen him leave the office. We've got one chance to get in there before he returns. I don't know how long they'll be in there but we need to get into the castle, _now._ "

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's in his rooms."

"Luna?" Harry came to a stop just at the edge of the tree line, he turned back to look at the blond who was holding the map in her hand.

"Five meters to the right."

oOo

Snape pursed his lips as he took a seat down into the chair reserved for the headmaster. It still felt odd to him to sit in it. So many years of sitting on its left with Minerva on the right had imprinted itself in his mind. He'd never wanted the position, he knew he hadn't earned it. He didn't want the power it held. He didn't want to be in charge of anything but his own life.

Minerva had come five before seven nearly breaking into his rooms to get him to come out. All the while accusing him of hiding away from his responsibilities. He had just implanted a subconscious suggestion into Granger's mind when Minerva had interrupted him.

He had planned on using it to try and bring the real Hermione Granger back but hadn't had the chance to test his theory. He had had to leave her, completely obliviated, in the chair where he'd taken everything from her. He hoped the spell he'd cast over her to keep the pain away would hold out but he didn't believe in miracles.

There was a small void after the obliviate spell that created a sort of forced amnesia, something the brain did to help keep itself functioning. There was a window of time where she wouldn't remember anything she experienced. It was that window that he desperately needed to use.

He had hoped to implant the feeling of complete submission so as to remove the curse once and for all, but now, his plan was on its end. The window would only last about 2 hours, a quarter of the time that he removed from her mind. It wasn't a tight window but he needed all the time he could spare to make sure the girl would come back as something more than a breathing vegetable.

oOo

"Everyone knows how to do a bubblehead charm, yeah?" Harry was casting a spell over the bag to protect it.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Okay Luna, how far down?" Harry turned towards the lake looking out over its ominously still waters.

"We should swim straight ahead for about 3 meters. Then there should be some sort of opening. I don't know what it will look like but it should be rather close." Luna folded the map handing it over to Harry to keep safe in the backpack.

"Right, everyone ready?" He didn't wait for affirmation, rather he took a running start to the water before diving down. Ron was right on his heels with Luna following closely behind. The evening had fallen turning the already dark waters even more black. With only Harry's wand to light the way, they swam with all their might.

Ron was the first to see the small stone door. It was like a hatch and was nearly covered by the debris on the lake bed. He flashed his wand to Harry and Luna before delving down deeper. It was hard for him to swim in his clothes. The water was bitingly cold but his will to see Hermione again pushed him forward.

When the three of them made it they each took a turn at trying to unlock the hatch. This time it was Harry's spell that did the trick. Luna held it back while Ron swam down first. The tunnel was protected from the water above and when Ron broke through the barrier he did a rather impressive, if unintentional, flip onto the damp floor inside.

Harry followed right after landing on top of him with a heavy wet smack and an even deeper grunt. The two of them were trying to untangle themselves when Luna came down next. She landed hard on the backpack and rolled off the side with a heavy groan. She went still, trying to catch the air that had been swiftly ejected from her lungs.

"Everyone...ah... alright?" Harry was trying to catch his breath as well. He made it to his knees adjusting his glasses back over his nose. Ron groaned and gave him a weak thumbs up before pushing himself up as well.

Luna was the last to say anything. The bruises that had been on her stomach didn't help in her recovery but she managed to push herself up onto her elbows and cancel her bubblehead charm. She turned her head down the tunnel trying to get her bearings. "If we follow this... we... we should come up... near the courtyard..."

Harry leaned down gently helping her to her feet. His head was ringing but he wanted to make sure she was alight. Her normally floaty voice had sounded strained and her movements were a bit slower than he thought they should be.

"You alright?" Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder letting her use him as support until she got her footing.

"I'm okay, just had the wind knocked out of me..."

Harry kept his arm around her as they shuffled forward. The entire space felt incredibly suffocating and with only the light of their wands to guide them, it felt even more oppressive.

oOo

Draco groaned softly and shifted on the large leather couch. Memories danced in his mind. Torturous screams painted his dreamscape, trapping him inside.

 _He was running. Panting hard. His breath echoing all around the stone walls that boxed him in. He felt as though he were at Hogwarts but it was all wrong. The halls, the paintings, were warped and twisted._

 _A figure appeared at the end of the hall. Small, obviously that of a child. His inner mind tried to place them but as he came closer the form before him started to grow taller, their hair shorter, less wild._ His _heart was in his throat as he came to a junction. The person who stood before him looked at him with such helplessness, such sorrow._

 _"Filthy Mudblood!"_

 _The voice that reached his ears didn't sound right. Like it was pulled from somewhere else in his memories. His dream-self struggled to give a name to the person before him_ _while the voice echoed from somewhere else._

 _"I didn't...I couldn't..."_ _His voice sounded weak to his own ears as he trembled before her_.

 _The figure before him turned their arm towards him. Blood ran down their hand dripping loudly onto the floor. Their clothes had suddenly changed from a non-descript Hogwarts uniform to a jean jacket and sweatshirt. Instantly, he knew who he was looking at. His heart thudded heavily in his chest and he shook his head._

 _Suddenly, the teen before him wasn't alone. A dark shadow had come up behind them. He could only make out a pale, yet familiar, hand reaching around from behind._ _Their hand curled under her chin lifting it back exposing her pale throat. A deep black mark was blurred along the side but his dream-self had frozen in fear. Now on his knees, he called out for the shadow to stop. Begging them, pleading with them to stop. The dark blade in their hand flickering in the torchlight._

 _"Oh, my son. She was only a Mudblood."_

 _As soon as his mother's words had finished, the blade had completed its terrible arch. Draco cried out but was stuck in horror as red rained down._

"No!" Draco sat up sharply, his voice died out against the tomes around him. His heart was beating so furiously in his chest that he pressed his hand into his chest to try and keep it within.

oOo

"I can see a ladder." Luna had taken the lead as the tunnel had started to grow smaller. She was able to make it through well enough but the boys behind her were more than hunched over.

"Is that what we need?" Ron made a small squeak when a rat ran over his trainer. His stomach rolled with disgust before turning his head forward again.

"I believe so." Luna made it into the small circular tunnel that led upward. She cast a small charm ahead of her noting that it wasn't so far of a climb.

"Can you see where we are on the map, Harry?"

"One second..." Harry shifted trying to coordinate himself. He pressed his wand against the parchment crumpled in his hand, "Yes, it says we're in the courtyard."

"I'll go first," Luna tucked her wand behind her ear causing the Lumos spell to go out. Thankfully, Ron had made it to the bottom of the ladder and pointed his wand up. It didn't take her long to reach the top. When her head lightly bumped against the stone at the top she came down a rung and pointed her wand upward.

"Windgardium Leviosa." She let out a small noise when the dirt around the stone became dislodged and fell into her face. She shook out her head for a moment before putting her focus back into the spell. The stone overhead slowly rose up casting down the deep blue light of evening.

Cautiously, Luna raised herself up through the hole she had made. The grounds were eerily quiet, even the wind was not blowing. With a bit of effort, Luna pulled herself up and knelt down beside the opening. She pulled her wand out, quickly disillusioning herself before looking down the hole.

"It's safe, come on."

The boys took a bit more time, Harry couldn't fit through the hole with the bag and had to levitate it ahead of him. Ron was keeping an eye out, watching Luna's back as she helped Harry get through.

When all was said and done, all three teens let out a slow breath. The moon was nearly full overhead and each of them shivered when a low howl sounded far off in the distance. They shared a look at the other before taking a shaky breath. Unlike last time, something felt exceptionally dangerous about what they were doing.

Harry pulled his cloak out from the bag and pulled out the map. He could hide it under his cloak, but he really wanted Luna to take point. He would keep an eye out for any teachers who may have left the meeting. Ron would keep their backs covered.

Ron cast a disillusionment spell over himself, shifting to let Harry take the middle. They'd all agreed, should they be caught, Harry would make a run for it. Not that any of them believed that Harry actually would. It had just sounded good at the time. Another heavy breath between them and Luna took the lead, dipping into the shadows cast by the moonlight.

The entrance hall was just as calm. Not even a ghost was floating by. The torches were low, casting deep shadows over all the small crevices that could hide potential dangers. Luna kept herself silent, moving with relative ease through the shadows. Only a keen eye would have been able to spot the light shimmer. When she crossed over the main junction she pressed herself into the alcove and waited.

Harry followed, just as silent. The map was clear, all the teachers were still in the meeting room well off on the second floor. He turned himself into the alcove beside Luna's and waited for Ron to make it through the wide opening.

Ron's heart was beating faster than he ever believed possible. The first time he'd done this he'd been completely blind. Hidden by the cloak, he had taken the most direct, if very open, path to the headmaster's office. It hadn't seemed so dangerous at the time but the idiocy of his past actions was starting to just barely sink in.

A sudden thought occurred to Harry when Ron pressed in beside him. It was one thing to get them in. They were all able-bodied and sound of mind. He wasn't sure what they were going to find when they actually got to Hermione. What if she was severely injured? Luna had commented that it had looked like Snape had been trying to give her a potion. Every time they'd looked in on her she was either sleeping or in obvious distress. The vision he'd shared with Voldemort gave him hope that she could walk but he wasn't so sure she was still able to.

As he slipped behind the tapestry that would take them to the office he tried to remember every spell he could relating to healing. He was sure Ron would carry her if she needed to be carried but he worried that they may not be able to get out the way they'd come. Neither he nor Ron had really thought about getting out. They had been one hundred percent focused on getting in. He prayed that Luna had something up her sleeve.

oOo

Snape rolled his eyes beneath his hand. He was starting to get a headache from all the small bickering and backhanded comments being slung across the table. The meeting had been going well. The standard start of term discussions. What provisions were needed in the various dormitories. The number of students scheduled to return to each house.

They had just been ready to close out the meeting when Slughorn had made an innocent comment about hosting another one of his stupid Slug Club parties when the Carrows had added their opinion on the event.

Snape was staying completely out of the argument that had grown between the supposed adults of the school. Sometimes he was sure they were worse than the children they taught. With their petty squabbles. He turned his head to the clock. A quarter til 8.

oOo

"Are they still in the room?" Luna kept her voice low turning back from the door that would lead them into the office. The journey had been as uneventful as the previous trip but it had only left them more on edge.

"Yeah..." Harry took a deep breath folding the map back into his pocket. His heart was beating in his throat. This was it. They were finally going to bring Hermione home.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron too, was feeling the pressure. His hands itched to finally feel her again. He was going to confess everything he felt for her as soon as he was able. The very first thing he wanted to do was hug her tight and beg for her to forgive him for having left her behind. The blame for all of this never left his mind.

"She hasn't moved... she's still in his rooms." Harry wasn't sure if that was good or bad, only that it meant they were looking for one door instead of two. "Alright... let's do this... Remember don't touch anything...we can't let him know we were here..."

Luna nodded her head before turning the inlaid handle. The panel opened slowly and the soft light of the room flooded into the tunnel. She quickly stepped through and out of the way letting both boys past. Her eyes turning up to look at the portraits who silently shifted in their frames. She wasn't sure if they could see them or not but she suspected that they could.

Harry moved towards the desk thinking that perhaps there was a secret button or switch that might reveal the door. While Ron took to the small uplifted platform just behind that might have held another panel like the one they had come through.

Minutes ticked by like hours as each of them moved through the office as silently as they could. A few of the portraits had definitely taken notice and had slipped from their frames. One, in particular, had disappeared shortly after their arrival.

Harry swallowed heavily pushing himself to his feet. He hadn't found anything under or around the desk. He had noticed the portrait frame that was supposed to be Dumbledore's had been burnt and blown out. He was certain that it hadn't been that way when they had first come. He desperately wanted to talk to his old mentor. Beg him for any more clues as to what they needed to be doing. They hadn't accomplished anything of value since they'd lost Hermione and Harry could feel that Voldemort hadn't been waiting for them to get back on task.

Ron was feeling his way along the walls that appeared to be nothing more than solid stone. He was so close he could almost feel her waiting for him. Like he could feel her pressing towards him through the wall. It took everything in him not to just start blasting holes through any blank space that was available.

Luna had taken over looking at the map. In between making sure that they were still in the clear, her eyes would wander over the various antiques that lined the shelves. She'd never really been in the headmaster's office, except one time when she hadn't been able to locate one of her shoes after two months. Dumbledore had been kind to her then, having asked the house elves to keep an eye out for it. It had been returned three days later without explanation.

Luna paused when she noticed something shining from beneath the sorting hat. The normally upright hat was laid on its side with something sticking out the bottom. She was much too short to get a good look.

"Harry..." Her whisper felt like a scream inside the deathly silent office.

Harry actually jumped and bumped his knee into the side of the highback chair, "What...?"

He kept his voice low squinting his eyes to locate her shimmer. He could just make out that she was pointing at something when a loud pop in the center of the room startled them all.

"Yous is not supposes to be in here."

None of the teens had time to properly react. Both Ron and Luna's disillusionment spells were quickly dissolved and Harry's cloak blown back from his head. Before they could even raise their wands, all three found themselves bound and careening towards the other.

When they landed together, a rope as thick as Luna's arm wrapped once around them and just like that, their world went upside down. Harry just caught a glimpse of the sword of Gryffindor sticking out of the sorting hat that Luna had managed to grab hold of before his stomach lurched.

The forced aparation sent all three of them tumbling head over heels at a dizzying speed. The walls of the castle quickly dissolved into fresh farm air. The world appeared much too small beneath them when their spinning ended. A split second after that, the world was coming closer at startling speed.

oOo

Snape pushed himself out of the room with great purpose. The meeting was over and the bickering had ended. He was more than grateful to be out of their presence but now without their constant distraction he felt something was amiss. He couldn't rightly put his finger on it but he knew he had to get to his office as soon as possible.

He ducked into the same pathway that connected the office onto the other floors, quickly taking the twist he needed to arrive in the main tunnel. As he climbed to the landing that held the corridor to his rooms he instantly noticed that the panel that was meant to be shut was wide open. The light spilling into the tunnel washing it in an amber glow. He pulled his wand out and quickly disillusioned himself and silenced his steps.

He would be remiss to say that his adrenaline wasn't running high when he rounded the frame. His wand out and at the ready. An empty office greeted him, confirmed by his revealing spell. His sharp eyes turned over the room looking for anything amiss. The gate over the floo was still down. Whoever it was either left through the main entrance or was in his rooms. His mind quickly reminded him that Granger was meant to be in there and he quickly crossed the gap coming behind his desk.

The hidden door was still closed and his wards were still in place. That brought him minor comfort until a small pop behind him nearly cost him his desk.

"Poppet!" His snarl caused the poor creature to tremble and shield their head, a series of numerous apologies passing her lips.

Snape took a breath to calm himself and gradually lowered his wand, "Who was in the office?"

"Two boys and a girl." The elf slowly lowered her hands but the tremble in her voice remained. "Poppet got rid of them master...took them far away I did..."

"Did they take anything?" His eyes scanned over the shelves but there was simply too much for him to possibly remember everything.

"I don't think so master..." Poppet was near tears from the danger in her master's voice.

Snape took a deep breath through his nose before his eyes spotted the slightly shimmering inner fabric of something near his desk. He approached it cautiously before leaning down to pick it up. As he did he knew instantly who had been in his office. He would suspect that his previous break-in might have had the same culprit.

He looked up at the frame that Dumbledore had been sharing only to find both occupants gone. He rolled his head back to Poppet then, his glare deepening.

"Where did you send them?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole..."


	27. Chapter 27

Snape had warded his office top to bottom. The door that led to the secret tunnel was now completely sealed off. It would cause him a slight inconvenience but it would secure his safety.

He'd turned into his rooms then, warding the door possibly stronger than Gringotts and made his way towards the fireplace. He rounded the edge of the chair with trepidation. She was just as he had left her, though her tears had long dried.

He took a slow breath coming to sit on the ottoman that'd he'd placed in front of her to make himself level with her slumped form. Her breathing was shallow again. The right side rising higher than the left. He couldn't feel her at all. Her presence was like a void to his heightened senses. He still had time.

He pressed his wand carefully to her side and whispered another numbing spell. He couldn't give her any potions for at least 12 hours. The numbing was temporary but it would help keep her comfortable. He needed her as relaxed as possible when he entered her mind.

Even with nothing left, the barrier between was strong. Years, of repressed feelings, had made it so. He needed a doorway. Something he could use to enter her conscious without fully bringing her around. He wanted to place the removed memories into their proper place before the window closed. Though he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be possible.

His first priority had been completed, making a bridge between the two halves. He'd keyed it to a phrase that he was sure was so obscure it would never accidentally be spoken. He still needed to test it but a cursory glance into the space inside had given him hope that it had held firm.

"Legilimens." The world spun away into deep fathomless darkness. Nothing but oppressive silence filled the void he had created. He pushed himself further, pressing himself against the wall that kept the two halves apart. It was there he whispered his lie.

 _You do not fear me._

There was a small flash. A bright light, he could feel her true-self reaching out towards his voice. The window was closing, the wall was coming down.

 _You trust me, completely._

Just a little more. Snape gritted his teeth pressing in harder.

 _You are mine._

 _No..._

Another small spark. He could feel her resistance to his words but his time to control her deepest inner thoughts was over. He had to replace the time she'd lost or there would be even worse consequence waiting for him. He pulled back just enough to call for the memories he had taken, once more creating the spinning cinemagraph around her head.

With skill, only he could manage, he pulled his wand away from her temple and called forth the first of many memories. When the wall came crashing down it was like a circus of chaos. His own will was wavering as she struggled to take control. She was _strong_. Her will, almost unbreakable.

Snape pressed the first in as quickly as he could before she fully regained consciousness. He could already feel her hands twitching against his stomach. He was so close he could smell her breath on his lips.

The mind didn't think linearly but it did have a concept of time. He searched through looking for the void that memory would have left behind. It was like pressing against a water. The more he pressed the harder she pushed. The memory fell into place and when it did the pressure against him relaxed. She had accepted the memory.

On and on he went, the more he replaced the less she struggled. He had to take hold of her jaw to keep her still about halfway through. She was fully aware now. Her head jerked when he'd replaced the memory of them in Malfoy's room. Tears rolled down his fingers but he held her firm. She wanted to see, he knew, but it was a lot to take in at once.

When the last came free from the band, he believed it would be the most distressing of them all. Her kiss, his commands. All the emotions that were tied to the memories had created a most confusing and complex array. Like two sides of a coin, they turned end over end. She struggled to make sense of any of it.

He pulled back slowly, releasing the spell. His head throbbed from the effort he had put forth and he would imagine hers hurt three times as much. He hadn't any strength left in him and slumped forward head down, hands between his knees. His only focus was on breathing and to try and bring some control back over his own thoughts. He'd relived her word, twice now, yet he still could not understand her.

Hermione closed her eyes tight. The room was spinning and everything hurt. It felt like nothing she had ever felt like before. So many questions, not nearly enough answers. The voids of time had been filled but only pain filled her heart. She was strong, but he...he was so much stronger. Everything he had done, everything he had gone through. It was all for her. For her safety. She would never have believed it, even now with the evidence inside her, it was hard to understand. Why... Why would he do any of this? Why would risk himself so completely for another? Someone like her?

Her eyes opened slowly. He looked so broken. He looked, human. That was the last thought before darkness took over her world. Her body could take no more. The pulsing between her temples flared and her eyes fell closed again.

Snape lifted his head, as hers fell down. He had done it. It was time to rest. With what was left of his will, he raised himself to his feet and reached forward. Her body curled heavily into his hold. She was unconscious but she was with him.

His feet dragged as he carried her towards the closet. His arms trembled with her meager weight. His knee buckled when he made to put her on the bed. A sharp hiss passed his lips when the joint popped. He laid her down a bit heavier than intended but she didn't seem to notice. He pulled her up on the pillow he'd made to help her breathe before pulling the blanket haphazardly up over her form.

He wasn't going to make it to his own rooms. That much was certain. He lowered down beside the bed with a heavy sigh. He would just take a moment, collect himself.

oOOo

Cold, everything was cold and numb. A whooping snap and a sharp hiss assaulted Hermione's ears. The world around her was slowly coming into focus. She was laying down on a floor, cold and hard. The air was thick and burned her nose. There was a heavy weight pressing into her side preventing her from taking a full breath.

"I never considered you to be a fool, Severus."

Another crack, a tingle in the air. Her eyes opened just enough to bring the floor into focus. She could just barely make out black clothed knees a few meters in front of her. Long sweeping robes crossed over her vision and a new cold washed over her.

"Have I not given you all that you desired? All that you deserved?"

The robes made a small circle and Hermione slowly rose her eyes to the bent man at their feet. Her breath shuddered in her chest when the weight along her side shifted.

"You have My Lord. You have been most gracious."

She knew that voice well. Her entire being stilled and her heart thudded heavily. She forced herself not to move, not to scream. Her body shivered with the fear that the witch brought with her.

"I should think my kindness has not been enough for you." Another high arching spell whipped down from on high. Hermione winced when the blow made a hollow sound against his back. The whip held no flame, but the pain it inflicted was evident on Snape's face.

Another, faster, harder. The man she had come to know held strong against the onslaught. His knuckles white, his teeth bared as he took each one with silence.

"Stop it..."

Another crack echoed through the room, drowning out her whispered plea. There was a shift over her waist and she felt a sharp heel of a boot pressing into her rib.

"Stop it...!" Her words came out at the fall of the echo and everything thing in the room went deathly still. Her world turned when the pressure that had been keeping her in place shifted her from her side to her back. Her eyes were wide, but her mind remained firm.

"Oh, My Lord."

Bellatrix's smooth crawling voice rose bile in Hermione's throat. She turned her head away from the insanity looking down over her and towards the man who had come to brace himself on his hands and knees. His breathing was heavy, she could see him through his curtain of sweat-matted hair. He was just as terrified as she at what she'd done.

"I think she wants to take her Master's place. My Lord." Bellatrix grinned darkly.

Voldemort slowly tucked his wand into his sleeve. A smile just as evil slipping over his serpentine face. He approached her slowly, his eyes dangerous slits. She forced herself to look away, her eyes closing tight.

"I suppose...it would do well to complete the lesson."

Snape pushed himself back onto his feet as best he could. His voice was tight as he attempted to spare her idiocy. "My lord, I've just healed her...I... I've made progress into her mind...I.."

"Silence!"

The spell that hit him sent him back a few steps into one of the large decorative columns. His heart raced through his entire body. She hadn't reverted. He'd removed that trigger when he'd been inside her mind. Replaced it with his own. If she were to look directly at Voldemort, their fates were sealed.

"I think it's time to teach your little pet, just who is the Master of all." Voldemort swept back towards the center of the room. He conjured a large stone pillar with two steel shackles at the sides where Snape had just been before. A wave of his fingers spurred Bellatrix into action. She reached down taking a fist full of the girl's hair and wrenched her up onto her uncoordinated feet.

Hermione did her best to try and stand but her body was still weakened. The pain from the hold was surely nothing compared to what awaited her. She tried to look at him, tried to see what was going through his mind but she couldn't see.

She whimpered when her face was shoved into the coarse stone, the surface of which reopening the cut along her cheek that was still in the process of healing. It burned as the scab was pulled away. She did her best not to resist. Something inside of her told her it would be better for her in the long run. When the heavy shackles closed around her wrists she felt an undeniable helplessness sweeping over her.

Snape could do nothing but watch with barbed wire wrapping tightly around his heart as she was placed around the pillar. Her arms were up by her head, halfway around keeping her up on her trembling knees. She hadn't resisted, something he found little relief in. Her knees slid from the fabric of her slacks on the stone floor, forcing her to stretch out further. Bellatrix took little care when she took hold of the end of her hair. She severed it just above her shoulders before tossing the strands to the side. Another flick of her wand removed all layers between her back and the dangerous air crackling around them.

Hermione could see nothing but the skin on her arm. Tears had already started to well in her eyes. Still, she held strong. She felt a small hand running down her spine. She couldn't help but press away from it into the razor-like stone in front of her. Her already irritated skin was surely going to be torn to shreds if she struggled.

"Count for me, Bella."

Hermione could hear the soft whispers of Voldemort's robes as he came behind her. Her hands opened and closed, trying to keep the tingling from becoming too painful. The first crack of braided leather against her back wasn't as harsh as she had anticipated. It came from the side she was faced away from, wrapping around her lower back. It burned but it hadn't cut the skin. Her body pressed reflexively into the stone only making the feeling last.

"One."

Snape could do nothing but watch the smooth expanse of her flawless skin turn red. Each blow centered precisely over the last bringing new pain to the one before it. She stayed silent through the first set of five. Only crying out when the last had torn her reddened skin.

Hermione could hardly think through the pain. It felt as though it was all around her, flooding her ears and drowning out all sound but the whooping crack it made along the stone. When he'd landed a blow on the scar over her rib she had been unable to take a breath. A harsh choking noise catching in her throat.

"Seven." Bellatrix was beside herself with glee. The filthy blood inside the creature before her was starting to run down freely now. She licked her lips watching as the next lash opened the gash between her shoulder blades even further. A metallic smell filled the air, bringing her further pleasure.

"Nine."

Whoosh _crack._

"Ten."

 _Whoosh_ crack. A small cry.

"Eleven." Bellatrix was bouncing on her toes now. Just a little more. She wanted to hear the filthy mudblood _scream_.

"Twelve."

Hermione could hardly bring enough air into her lungs to cry out. Everything was on fire. Her front was sticky with the blood that had been grated from her flesh. Her back felt like a river of molten lava was pouring down it.

Her head lowered down further when a fresh stripe was made over the tops of her shoulders. The pain that was mind-numbingly painful reared up again. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her scream. She bit her cheek hard enough to draw blood. She wouldn't do it.

"Fifteen." Bellatrix was vibrating with need. She wanted so desperately to hear the girl scream. She wanted to curse her, to make it so. Her eyes snapped to Voldemort as he banished away the whip. Surely he wasn't done. She needed more. "Please..." Her voice was nothing more than a wanton pant. She pressed her body into his side whispering something into his ear.

Snape knew as soon as Voldemort turned his head what he wanted him to do. He was breathing nearly as hard as she was. His face was stone cold but everything inside him ached with the restraint. Every muscle had wound tight with each lash. His own beating hadn't been as severe, his coat has protected him. He was sure his beating had been a mere reminder and not an actual desire to harm him as before. That he wasn't completely blamed for letting Potter into the castle.

"I don't like odd numbers, Severus..."

His chest was rising and falling heavily, there was no way to hide it from them. He hoped that it would look like desire, but he wasn't sure he was insane enough to pull it off. Thankfully, Bellatrix was occupying most of the serpent man's attentions.

He pulled his wand from his sleeve as slowly as he could. He didn't want to, of all the things that had been asked of him. He had just gotten her right, he'd just healed what had been broken. He could have let her go, helped her escape.

The silence over the room felt infinitely louder than it was. Hermione was sure that her torture had come to an end and had just barely adjusted her head over the ridge of her arm. She could see him, just beyond the thick tresses of her mangled curls. Her eyes lowered to the wand he was turning slowly in his palm. Her eyes looked at him as he came closer, she understood. Could he do it? Could she trust him to do it?

Snape took his 'Master's' place. His eyes turning down to the lines in the stone floor that were steadily turning red. Where could he possibly strike her? At least 6 large gashes had already been made. All in the same direction, from the top of her neck down to her hip. Large, deep, red gashes. His eyes turned to hers, he could see her watching him. His brow twitched when she closed her eyes. Had she...had she given him her permission?

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Bellatrix's shrill voice caused both of them to jerk. Severus turned his eyes down, not wanting to reveal his confliction. Even he, could not hide the pain that was falling over his features. He raised his arm high, the tip of his wand expanding out. The bullwhip smacked heavily on the ground as he pulled it back. It felt as though it weighed a thousand tons.

The smack of leather as it wrapped around her side and into the pillar was nearly deafening. She jumped and pressed herself even further into the stone. He'd hit a bare spot, but most of the force had been absorbed when it wrapped around the stone.

"Sixteen." Voldemort took over counting, turning his head away to whisper something into Bellatrix's ear.

"Seventeen."

Snape had missed her back that time, hitting the top of her clothed thigh making her cry out weakly. Her leg jerked tighter around the pillar and he took a moment to line himself back up.

"Eighteen."

Hermione was starting to shake now. Why couldn't she pass out? Had he done something to her? Another sharp cry passed her lips and she pressed her face tighter into her arm. How much more could they want?!

"Nineteen."

His hand rose one last time, his eyes meeting hers. She gave him the most imperceivable nod, before closing her eyes tight. Why was she doing this? Why wasn't she screaming? Had he messed something inside her mind? Had he rewired her irrevocably? It s then he realized, she trusted him, _completely._

"Twenty. Well done, Severus." Voldemort came close to his ear to whisper his words, Bellatrix was tucked onto his arm nearly gyrating her body against him, "Clean up your mess and get out of my sight."

"Yes...My Lord." He kept his head down, waiting for the door to the room to slam shut before letting out a shaky breath. He was shaking. More than he'd ever shaken before in his life. "Miss...Granger?"

Hermione slowly and jerkingly raised her head, "H-Her-Hermione..."

Snape shook his head not understanding. His legs took a rather long time to respond, when they did, he found himself knelt down beside her. His eyes were glistening with tears that hadn't been shed, "What...?"

"Hermione..." Her body shook terribly, "My...name..."

Why on earth was she telling him this now? He shook his head, nothing made sense anymore. For once in his life, he was truly and completely at a loss. His hands started moving on their own, slowly unbuttoning his coat. He had no idea where Bellatrix had banished her clothes, but she had more than suffered enough for one night.

He slipped it from his shoulders and very hesitantly brought it up to her own. He winced when she did and cast a new numbing spell to help ease the pain. It wasn't full proof but hopefully it would dull it enough for him to get her back to Hogwarts.

He slowly waved his hand releasing her cut wrist from the pillar. He gently guided it down inside the sleeve before letting it rest along side her trembling leg. After which, he reached up to push aside the hair that was matted to her cheek. Her skin was rough and lightly bleeding in places, as if she'd scrubbed herself with a pumice stone.

When his fingers brushed along her neck, a soft black smoke rose up from underneath. His eyes went wide as he watched the faded grey letter of her servitude disappear before his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione cried out through her teeth as he lowered her into the frigid bath. Her eyes closed tight and her head went down to her chest. He had healed her gashes as best he could with spells but they still burned like fire. The numbing spell hadn't lasted long. Just so long as for him to peel away his jacket when they'd finally made it into the bathroom. She had tried to stand but a twinge in her lower back had made it a bit difficult.

She had long since forgotten about her modesty over the situation, letting her hands curl against the side of the tub keeping her from falling under. She was still shaking. Trembling from the adrenaline that had somehow gotten her through with her life. She couldn't even cry. Her eyes were watery but it was only from clenching them so tightly.

Snape's own back was pulsing. The effort of carrying her from the floo to the bathroom had definitely irritated his own lashing. The pain was his punishment.

He had told her, rather, tried to explain why he couldn't give her any potions. She had accepted his explanation but he still needed to do something. She had been shaking too much to be any help in getting her into the bathroom. Even now he could see sharp tremors rocking her frame. Yet, her mind was calm.

He had miraculously been able to call back enough blood to keep her conscious. Though she hadn't lost nearly as much as he thought she had. It brought him little comfort when the lines over her back started to close with his spell. Three of the six lines were near perfectly sealed. Smaller of the bunch they wouldn't leave a scar, even without the help of Dittany. The other three had been nearly as wide as his arm. The healing spell he'd cast to nit the skin together had needed the help of a stitching charm. They bled lightly even now.

Her face and chest looked just as bad if not more so. The side of her face she'd pressed into the pillar looked like someone had dragged her behind a horse. He had needed to heal the larger cuts but he also needed to help numb the pain a bit more first. The water was chilled, like an ice bath. It served him two purposes, it would bring down the swelling in her back and curb off the light bleeding on her chest. His eyes did wander but they were looking only for anything he needed to heal.

Hermione took a series of deep breaths as the cold water finally got to work. She swallowed down the blood that was still lingering in her mouth and slowly lifted her head. She was still in her slacks, the material, now wet, felt like weights against her tingling legs. When she managed to turn her head and looked up into his face. He was in pain, he couldn't hide it anymore. He had gone very still, his breathing slow and measured.

"Get... get your salve..." Her face was fierce. Though her voice wavered, the look she gave him was one not to be argued with.

"You can't use it." His eyes rose from somewhere in the water, his brow furrowing from the look she was giving him. He wasn't a schoolboy, he wouldn't be cowed by her intensity.

"For you... it's for you..." She took a breath and shifted so that her chest was pressing against the edge of the tub. The pressure and the cool stone sated the burn. She closed her eyes for a long moment before pulling her arms further over the edge. "You need it."

Snape frowned deeply. Who was she to give him orders? _How_ was she even giving him orders? How could she think about anything?Why wasn't the pain, the shaking, the shallow breaths of air, doing anything to her focus?

His anger was growing but his heart was telling him that she cared. She _cared_ what happened to him. Like she had before when he had come back from his other beating. She wanted to take care of him. He couldn't understand, she was mangled halfway to Sunday and she cared about a few meager lashes on _him?_

"Go." Hermione dipped her hand down into the cold water before flicking it into his face. The scowl that had been growing there had tested her patience. She needed him well. He was her only hope of surviving any of this. She saw that now, it had been right in front of her all along. She had just been too stubborn to accept it.

She snarled back at him when he looked down his nose at her. The water had definitely cleared away any foggy thoughts and broken their more intimate mood. Hermione had already pushed the event to the dark little corner of her mind where she kept her most horrendous memories. It kept her going, but it wasn't entirely healthy.

He pushed himself from the stool regardless, if only to clear his mind of her presence. She'd rested her swollen cheek down on the edge of the tub then, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh. He had wanted to put her back together but was he really ready to deal with the full Hermione Granger?

Hermione listened to him leave. The water was doing its job. She could finally take a full breath. Her mind was turning again. Why had they gone to the Manor? Did she lose a lot of time? It didn't feel that way. The last she'd remembered was passing out, but feeling completely safe. It didn't even feel odd to her now, how messed up her life had become. In and out of painful experiences. A small thought stuck to the back of her mind, was this... his life, all the time?

The sound of heavy boots raised her head. She made a small face from the soreness on her cheek before shifting just a bit more so she could reach him over the edge of the tub. Her brow furrowed when he knelt down on his knee in front instead of sitting on the stool. She leaned back slightly when he started to open a glass jar.

"It's not a potion...but it should help."

Hermione pressed her lips. She had told him to get something for himself. Not for her. A soft smell, a familiar smell, wafted up into her nose as he set the lid aside. It smelled like Professor McGonagall.

"It's a lotion I used to make." His words were void of emotion as he raised the jar to the edge of the tub. "It should help your face and chest."

Hermione took the jar into her hand before glancing back at him, "What about you?"

Snape's jaw twitched and he slowly pulled a smaller jar from his pocket. "Here." He placed it on the edge without meeting her eyes.

Hermione regarded him carefully before taking a small amount of the lotion on her fingers. As soon as she touched it, she could tell the scent had changed. It may not have been a potion but it was surely magical. She glanced at him one last time before gently massaging it into the rough side of her face. It did help soothe away the burn and she could tell it was very high quality.

After she finished, she pushed it down the side of the tub well out of the way before looking at him again. He was so quiet. He hadn't really been much of a talker before, but something about the way he was watching her. It wasn't uncomfortable per se, but rather curious. Like he was trying to dismantle what made her tick. Hadn't he already seen? What could there possibly be left to understand?

"You'll...need to take off your...shirt..." She suddenly felt all 19 years young when she spoke. She didn't know why, but unlike before, what she was about to do felt dreadfully intimate. Perhaps, it was the fact that she was sitting topless in his bathtub; or maybe, it was the fact that he'd actually done what she'd asked. She couldn't be sure.

He shifted away from her bringing the stool closer. He lowered the legs of it with a wave of wandless magic before carefully taking a seat. He'd turned away from her now but the air was still heavy. There was a long pause where neither of them moved before finally, he started to pull his button-up from his shoulders.

Hermione felt a deep sadness wash through her. The welts weren't nearly as bad as what underneath them. She had seen him before, but she hadn't had the visual image of how he'd gotten them in her mind before. How many years were layered upon his skin?

Her fingers dipped into the jar and her jaw worked itself as she tried to keep her questions at bay. One thought though, stood out from the rest calling out to be spoken.

"Why...why did he punish you?" Was it because of her? Had she done something she hadn't been aware of?

Snape jerked slightly when her small fingers finally met his flesh. He did his best not to move away, knowing that his salve would take care of the swelling. He blinked slowly before conceding to her question.

"Potter," He did his best but the venom in his tone was clear. The name would forever carry a weight well beyond the boy's meager 18 years. "He broke into the castle."

"What?" Hermione couldn't keep the hope from her voice and she pressed a little harder than intended on his back causing him to hiss. With a grimace, she pulled her hand back to get more salve. "What...what was he here for?"

Snape turned his head ever just so, "You."

Her heart was speeding up now, she bit her lip to keep her calm, "Was he alone...?"

"No." Snape turned his head back forward. It was strange but there was a sort of jealousy forming in his stomach. He pushed it away with a snarl and forced a breath through his nose.

Hermione lowered her eyes and her hand. There was only one large welt left. Their conversation had helped keep her mind off touching him, but now she was conflicted between the pain in his voice and her want to be reunited with her friends. He had done so much for her, yet she wanted nothing more than to leave him behind. She had taken his place, but why?

"He...he didn't use what he had last time... he didn't even break the skin..." Keeping her thoughts directly on what was in front of her helped calm the butterflies growing in her stomach.

"He needs me alive...for at least two more days..."

"Wh...What's going to happen in two days?"

"I will have completed the potion required to infuse the stones." His eyes were looking straight ahead now, but the pressure of her hand that had stilled near his waist was a constant reminder of what was to come.

"But the potion-"

"Only takes an hour to brew."

Hermione pursed her lips and pulled her hand back slowly. He had _lied_. He had lied to the most dangerous wizard of their time.

"Is...is he going to test it?" Had he gotten the final step from her mind when he was inside? Had she lost her only trump card?

"Most certainly..."

"How...how is he...?" She couldn't even form the end of the question. A stone was forming in her stomach. Even she was not so naive as to believe that there was any hope that it wouldn't involve them.

"With Bellatrix in his ear?" He turned slowly then, his eyes dark and heavy with a burden he had carried far too long, "You."

Hermione's jaw went tense. Her eyes turned down to his chest, not really seeing him. She was far away, her mind turning for any possible solution. She could think of none.

"Why didn't you scream?" He had to know.

"I...I don't know...I just..." Hermione slowly traced her eyes down the muscle flexing along his chest with his breaths. "I just thought that's what she wanted...and I...I didn't want to give it to her..." She swallowed thickly when he turned sideways to face her fully. She hadn't moved her hand back far enough and she could feel his heart pulsing through his chest on the back of her fingers.

"How did you manage?" It wasn't a question of her character but rather an accusation. His eyes narrowed at the deep redness around her lips.

He took hold of her chin unaware that the movement only pressed her hand further against him, "Open your mouth."

Hermione pursed her lips tight for a moment before remembering she hadn't a choice. She opened her lips before her neck even tingled unaware that the brand had gone.

Snape pressed his wand gently between her teeth narrowing his eyes to try and see inside. He tilted her head up just a little more before seeing the rather harsh looking teeth marks on the side of her cheek. He pressed his wand in gently and whispered the spell needed to close the gap. She made a face when the end of his wand lightly brushed her tongue and pulled her head back gently from his hold.

"Thank you..." She licked her lips slowly but could still taste the blood in her mouth. She'd definitely needed to brush her teeth or something to rid herself of the taste.

Another heavy silence passed between them, neither one daring to look directly at the other but feeling the unspoken question lingering in the room. In the end, it was Hermione who finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"You have a plan right...?" She had to trust him, _needed_ to trust in him.

"I do."

oOo

"This wrap should help keep the swelling down. You'll be able to take potions tomorrow to help complete the healing process." Snape pulled the bandage tight and pressed a sticking charm into the end to keep it in place. He cast a cooling charm around it that would hopefully keep the pain at a tolerable level. It too was temporary but he was sure it would help her to rest.

He had expected torrents of tears. Even now he was waiting for the reality of her world to sink in. Still, her eyes remained dry, her mind sharp and clear. He wondered if he was at fault for her sudden warrior persona. Had he somehow placed part of him inside her when he had replaced what had been lost? Had this side of her been there all along? Hidden under the fear that had become her life? Where had it gone? Was it still there?

"Here..." He raised up one of his shirts he'd summoned from the closet. It was extremely soft and worn from years of wear. A series of complex charms embued the fabric keeping the wearer cool but not cold. It would help the charm he'd placed on her wrap from losing its power as quickly.

"Thank you..." Hermione slipped her arms through the sleeves instantly taking notice of the light tingle of magic in the fabric. She had slathered her chest in the lotion before he had started to wrap her. She had been embarrassed for only a moment but he had stayed at her back using a spell to send the gauze around.

She felt like a mummy. The wrap started from just under her armpits and stopped at the flare of her hips. He had dried her slacks but the fabric felt extremely uncomfortable against the welt on her thigh. She knew she would never be able to sleep in them.

"How's your leg?" He turned away to shorten a pair of his sleeping pants. The fabric was soft faded black cotton and would hopefully keep her warm.

"It's alright...a little sore...like a bruise..." She turned slowly towards him. She'd buttoned all but the last few buttons as the shirt was long enough to touch her knees.

"You can wear these." He gave her only a sideways glance. He still hadn't had a mind to replace his own shirt. The cool air of the room was keeping the burn out of his back and he was sure they'd long passed the point of inappropriate behavior.

She took the pants without comment slowly setting them down on the counter. She was sitting now but she would have to stand to put them on. She swallowed thickly, still tasting metal in her mouth. She desperately wanted to brush her teeth. She was sure she hadn't in days.

"Do...do you have an extra toothbrush?" She made a small face at her simple request but there was no way she could rest with that taste in her mouth. She was the daughter of dentists after all.

"I...I can find you something..." He desperately just wanted to help her to bed. He turned away opening up his medicine cabinet. It held only a few of his pain potions and a small pair of tweezers. He snarled slightly and closed the cabinet.

He looked around along the counter before pulling his own toothbrush from the holder. He took hold of it and snapped it in half with a sharp pop. He used his wand to transfigure the broken end into a new toothbrush before turning to offer it out to her.

Hermione pressed her lips but took it, albeit a little reluctantly. She gave him a small look before curling it to her chest, "I'll...uh, call when I'm finished..."

He gave her an odd look, wondering why she would want privacy to brush her teeth when she flicked her eyes down to the pants she had yet to put on. Catching the message he turned back tossing his broken toothbrush into the bin on his way out, making a note to replace it later.

He left the door unlatched but fully closed before making his way over to his closet to pull out a pair of pants for himself. His back was already feeling much better than before but now the stress of the day was settling in. He glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was half past midnight, more than enough time to get a proper rest before he had to be present at the late morning restart of term speech.

Hermione sighed heavily looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself. Her eyes were dark rimmed and partially sunk in. The side of her face was nearly as red as she remembered Ron's hair. Her throat looked thin like it shouldn't have been able to support her head. But her eyes, it was her eyes that worried her most.

When had she last smiled? She couldn't even remember. There hardness there, right at the edge, a coldness that shouldn't have belonged yet she was unable to make it go away. Her eyes lowered down to her hands. They still shook slightly. Her wrists were cut and bruised. Like macabre bracelets. Why had she done what she'd done?

She wanted to believe that her heart was still pure. That her care for others was still there. She desperately wanted to see Harry and Ron again but she couldn't stand to leave Snape behind either.

She brushed her teeth while mulling over everything she knew. He was her professor. Harry and Ron were still looking for her even though she had told them not to. He had taken care of her, saved her life, more than once. Voldemort was going to try and kill her, and he would succeed without the final piece to the puzzle that she still hadn't shared with Snape. They had two days to figure out a way to save not only her life but his as well. There was no doubt in her mind that if she died while wearing the stone, Snape was sure to follow. There was no way she could let its power fall into Voldemort's hands.

Snape sighed heavily tying the drawstring on his pants tight. He hadn't had a plan, not really. His original plan had been to simply release her near where Potter would have found her. He _had_ planned on using her as a distraction on keeping him out of the castle. The smart plan would have been to come in the middle of the night when they would have assumed them to be asleep. Then again, why had he counted on the idiot teens doing anything _smart_? He had their brain captive.

He needed a new plan, and quickly. Time was running out. He could almost feel the noose around his neck growing tighter.

Hermione rinsed her mouth one last time. She felt human now, even if she didn't look it. She dried her mouth with the hand towel beside the sink and slowly pulled the sleeping pants closer. Standing was an easy endeavor but moving in any direction was another matter. She wished she had her wand. She could have just spelled her pants on.

As it was, she didn't, so she took care into sitting back down on the stool. Some creative wiggling got her out of her trousers and she took the time to really look at her leg. The welt looked angry, but it didn't hurt as bad as it appeared. Like running into a table at full speed. She had instantly felt the difference when Snape had taken over. His blows still hurt but most of the power behind them had been transferred into the stone. She was grateful for his skill.

A soft sigh and she was back on task. The black pants felt just as worn as the shirt and delightfully soft. A little more creative wiggling brought them up to her hips and she let out a small sigh of relief. She pushed her hair back out of habit before realizing just how much of it was gone.

Of all the things that had happened to her, this was the worst. She had taken a small amount of pride in taming her hair. She liked the curls and the way it rested on her back. It was what made her, her. It was her most striking feature. It was all she believed to have.

She closed her eyes tight letting go, there was nothing she could do about it now. She hadn't the means to do anything for herself. A slow series of deep breaths pushed the thought into the back of her mind. She took the rage that had built against the insane witch who had done this to her and pushed herself to her feet. Her steps were small but held firm. Her back felt numb, for now, and she desperately wanted to do _something_ for herself. She didn't very much like not having control over herself.

She made it to the door before her rage ran out of steam. She pulled the door open slowly, using the frame to keep most of her weight off her legs.

"I'm finished..." Hermione turned her head looking at where she'd caught his movement. He had been turning down the covers of his bed.

"You can walk?"

"A little, the wrap really helps."

"Just a little longer..." He came over gently wrapping his hand around her upper arm. She shifted in his hold taking hold of his arm instead. He said nothing and walked beside her towards the closet.

Once in the room, he supported her as she sat down in her bed. He let her be for a moment, pulling the small table from the corner to beside the bed. He conjured a goblet and filled it with water before setting it down on the table.

"Try and rest..." His words felt awkward at best. He glanced to the side for a moment before feeling exceptionally uncomfortable.

"Thank you..." She could tell he was having trouble and tried to ease the mood. She shifted slightly and made a point of adjusting her pillow to give him an out.


	29. Chapter 29

Severus woke to the first ray of light. A deep groan shook his chest and he turned his head away. His body was stiff, he could already tell, but he wasn't in pain. He hadn't slept well. Though no dreams had disturbed him, he had started awake to any small sound. He had listened for the charm, but it hadn't gone off. He had gotten up once to check on her regardless and found her to be resting as he should have been.

With as much grace as he could manage, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, taking the time to orient his sleep fatigued mind. Another deep groan pushed him from the bed and onto his feet. His head turned to his closet. He'd left the door open but had closed the door inside. Pushing his morning routine aside, for now, he made his way towards the hidden room.

He ran a hand through his hair out of habit before knocking twice to unlock the door. It wasn't a knock that would have disturbed her but enough to fulfill the requirements of the wards.

The sight that greeted him made his heart thump heavily. Her back had bled through during the night. He could see it clear as day on the back of his white shirt. She hadn't moved from last he saw her. Still curled tightly on her good side. The blanket was wrapped around her waist and her head was down into her hands that had curled tighter than last he saw her.

He turned on his heel, not even entering the room. He looked at the clock on the mantle and felt a small bit of relief. He could give her potions. But which ones would be best? His heavy strength potions from before had nearly done her in, he had to careful.

Doing the math in his head was a challenge for his still foggy mind but he was sure he'd calculated properly. He moved over to his alchemist's cabinet and pulled out what he needed. He had to take a small side trip to the bathroom to get the salve from before.

All things accounted for he turned back into the room. He hadn't even thought to grab a shirt along the way. It was odd of him to forget something like that, he was a rather prudent man after all. He set the assortment down on the bedside table before calling the chair over as well. After taking a seat, he leaned over her.

She was facing away from him but it was no inconvenience. He banished away his ruined shirt before turning his eyes down to the red over her back. The stitches he'd put in place must have torn from her trying to curl up. Circles, slightly bigger than a galleon made a path over the white fabric. The blood was still rather bright telling him that she had started to bleed recently.

He cast another numbing charm over her eliciting a small groan. Hermione turned her head slightly but didn't wake. Unwilling to risk tearing her skin further he parted the wrap along her side. The gauze stayed in place as he feared but he knew he could pull it back carefully by hand.

His long fingers nudged her arm further out of his way and he started to pull it back. The worst of her lashes had been towards the top and he was mindful of the pressure he used to pull it free. A soft moan of pain filled the room and he could tell he was starting to disturb her rest.

He noticed that her skin felt warmer than it should have and he feared she'd gotten an infection. He wouldn't have put it past Voldemort to have put something on the leather, further prolonging the pain. He was sure he had something to counteract it but that would have to wait until he'd sealed her wounds.

 _Hermione was lost in a dream. The world around her felt fuzzy and warm. It was sunny. Bright and beautiful. So unlike the dreams that had plagued her before. She could feel someone around her. Touching her. The sensation felt oddly real like she wasn't dreaming at all but she knew that couldn't be true. Her dream-self turned trying to find the source but was only able to see beautiful rolling hills._

 _Where was she? She couldn't be sure. She wasn't afraid. That much she knew. The hands returned to her and she closed her eyes to try and feel them more. They were so gentle, so kind. She could feel her desire to simply fall into them. She turned again trying to see but the world around her had changed._

 _She was in **his** main rooms. She could even smell them. Soft lavender, sage and aged parchment. The dream felt more real now, but she had a sort of disconnection with her body. Like she was watching herself inside a memory. She saw him then, sitting in the chair in front of her. His head bowed and his face solemn._

 _Like watching a train wreck, she found herself out of her control. Her body moved closer to his, taking to sitting on his lap. The hands returned then, running slowly up her back. Her breath came out heavily and she could hear a pounding in her ears. Her body felt warm in a very unfamiliar place._

 _The man before her had changed slightly. It was hard to see him clearly but in her heart, she knew it was him. Her own hands came down holding on but not restricting his movements. She **wanted** him to touch her. A thought that had never once reached her conscious before. The butterflies in her stomach grew when the feeling of his hands moved from her back to her stomach._

 _She held herself still, on her knees in his lap. This wasn't a memory anymore. But something somewhere in between. His hands, his touch, felt too **real**. Still, the dream pressed on. Her breathing was heavier now and so were her eyes. She wanted this, she wanted to feel him._

 _It was as foreign as it was wanted. Her mind was conflicted, but her body knew exactly what she needed. Her head turned down watching as his hands rose slowly over her stomach. Her mind told her she had been injured, that it should have hurt to touch her, yet in her dream, she felt no pain. Only sweet relief._

Severus was concerned about her breathing and the flush rising on her cheeks. The slaves had done their job with the lashes. He had removed the torn stitches with ease and closed the gashes with what was left of his Dittany, making a mental note to make more when the time arose.

His hands had massaged all the tenseness from her lower back and shoulders. With skilled fingers and a patient mind, he had worked the salve in completely. Her skin looked better than ever. There was only 3 small ridges from the top of her shoulder down across to the middle of her ribs. The skin had knitted together white, only someone who was touching her would have been able to know it was there. They would be sensitive for a while, but they shouldn't cause her any permanent damage.

He had started to turn her onto her back after that. Her arms had resisted for only a moment before she let him guide them up beside her head. It had been then when he noticed the flush that ran from the tops of her cheeks down her neck.

He pressed the backs of his fingers to her forehead but found it cooler than the rest. Her cheek was still red from before, the lotion had only been able to do so much. He paused when her chin had risen to his touch, a soft breathy sigh passing her parted lips. Her fingers had started to curl open and closed as though she were searching for something.

He couldn't prolong the inevitable. She was still sleeping, he couldn't very well in good conscious wake her to put the salve on herself because he was _scared._ He pulled the end of the blanket a little, severing a small square to shield his hand. The salve wasn't harmful in any manner, even so, he couldn't bring himself to touch her, _feminine_ region, with his bare hand.

 _Hermione was awash with new feelings she couldn't put a name to. The hands had returned but the scene in her dream had changed. She was no longer in the chair but rather spread over a bed, whose she couldn't be certain, but it felt like she was floating upon a cloud of sensation._ _The room around her swirled slowly in and out of focus._

 _She felt as though she was spinning but the world inside her mind was standing still. Her eyes watched beautiful deep blue clouds float overhead, having been unable to locate the source of the hands that touched her now. They were different but yet, the same. Long fingers, strong yet so amble. Large palms brought a new heat to her chest and couldn't resist the urge to press up into them._

 _The world around her was growing smaller. Her body begged to be sated but the hands that soothed her were nowhere where her body wanted them to be. Her own hands reached out blindly to guide them but they only met with air._

Snape nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand came down over his. Her eyes fluttered straight after, making his heart skip. He'd finished with the part of her chest he had most dreaded and was just working the salve into her stomach when she'd taken hold of him.

He actually held his breath, had she seen his face no doubt she would have laughed at him. His voice was stuck in his throat, the sudden reality of what he was doing struck him hard on the side of the head. The pure logistics of his care for her had well stepped outside his comfort zone. Even with his makeshift shield, he was only a man. A weak, man.

He'd stopped being able to think of her as merely a student for some time now but she was easily his junior by 19 years. He had lived two of her entire lifetimes. His mind didn't wander anywhere it shouldn't have, rather, a deep pain had settled in his chest and how pathetically sad his own life had turned out.

His eyes shot down to the hand that had pushed lightly against him. Her brow furrowed and her chest arched up, shifting her upper body. Her stomach flexed beneath his palm and the hand that held him pushed him below her belly button. Her head turned to the side after that, another breathy sigh filling the air. The hand on his wrist relaxed and so did he.

He was more than awake now. He pulled his hand from under hers as though he were disabling a bomb. He turned his body to the closet, summoning another shirt to quickly cover her. He needed a shower. A cold shower.

oOOo

Hermione would wake into the late morning. Her body had completely relaxed, she felt almost like a brand new person. She had spread herself out on the bed; her legs, and arms at odd but not uncomfortable angles. Her head turned away from the light that was just starting to come through the window. She didn't want to leave the beautiful peace her sleepy mind provided.

Unfortunately, her body had other plans and a small twinge in her lower stomach told her that she had no choice but to rise. Her eyes opened slowly, her brain trying to remember the dream she had had that had put her into such a calm state. It was gone now, but she was sure she would remember it in time.

A deep sigh came through her nose and her hands came down to rub the sleep from her face. She felt warm but not terribly so. It took her a few seconds to remember that she wasn't supposed to feel this good. That she had experienced something most terrible.

Her arms shot down pushing her up into her elbows and her eyes looked down over her chest. She wasn't wrapped. The bindings Snape had placed around her were gone and so was the awful redness on her chest. With as much coordination as she could manage, she quickly unbuttoned the white shirt over her, her eyes going wide at her near flawless skin.

How was that even possible? Her hand trembled slightly when she ran her hand down. It was in that moment that her dream made a rather distorted reappearance. Hands, all she could remember was hands. He must have done this... there was no one else. A heat spread from the tops of her cheeks all the way down her neck. _He_ had been the owner of the hands from her dream and _she_ had liked it. More than liked it.

No, that couldn't be...it wasn't even possible. How could she have—and when—and if... Her brain was suddenly a muddled mess of conflicted feelings. She was sure she liked Ron. She was _sure_. They had been through so much together. How could she not feel a little, _something_ towards him? Snape, he—he had only really been in her life for a few days, it wasn't possible that her heart could have changed its course so quickly—could it?

Hermione shook had head and closed the shirt, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. She fell back onto the bed, equally surprised that, her back too, felt healed if a little stiff. She had to admire him for his brilliance. She had never known _any_ potion or salve to be as effective as his. Sure, he had warned her that they came at a cost, but how could she deny the results?

Another twinge reminded her that she needed to get up through her mind was still reeling. She couldn't have feelings for _Professor_ Snape... could she?

oOo

"The sixth floor on the east side is now completely off limits. If any of you are found to be wandering its corridors I assure you that expulsion will be the least of your concerns."

Luna turned her head away, tuning out the rest of the speech. The hall was deathly silent and no one aside from a few Slytherin's had dared to even raise their heads. Luna looked over the Ravenclaw table to Neville, who like she, looked to have seen better days. She had a rather large bruise on her right temple and her shoulder was still wrapped.

The fall had been the least severe on her, as she had somehow landed on top of Ron. All three of them had been knocked unconscious when they hit the ground. Her arm had been dislocated and she would guess her head had knocked rather hard into Ron's shoulder. Both boys suffered broken ribs and concussions. They had still been out for the count when she left for Hogwarts.

By some miracle, they had been found by one of the scouts working for the Order. They had taken them to the unplottable house the Weasley family had been taking refuge in. Luna had been in and out for most of it at the beginning but she was sure no adult in the room was happy with how things had turned out.

When she'd fully come to, a rather long time later, she had begged them to let her return to Hogwarts. She knew her absence would have been noted and possibly caused more trouble for everyone in the long run. She had been rather eloquent in her request and even had Mrs. Weasley, who had been beside herself at her son's injuries, to agree to let her go. She had even gone so far as to provide her with a trunk and what meager school supplies she could spare.

Luna had been most grateful as she had nothing of her own anymore. She had asked about her Dad but they had only told her that he was being kept somewhere they couldn't get to him. She suspected that they feared she would do something Griffindorish and attempt to rescue him on her own. She had smiled at their concern for her but she wasn't one of them. No, she was a Ravenclaw. Patient and calculating.

Luna made a small motion trying to garner Neville's attention, he had taken over the D.A. in Harry's absence. He was doing a remarkable job. She had been so happy to see him come out of his shell more.

When the boy finally raised his eyes, she gave him the hand signal that she wanted to talk to him. Intercommunication between houses was being strictly monitored by the Carrows and a select group of Slytherin's who believed themselves to be above the rules of the school. Most other teachers would pretend to scold them if they were in the presence of one of the twins but by in far, the rule was hardly enforced.

Neville caught her subtle gesture and have a similar one in return. They both looked away as food appeared before them. Neither one took in much more than what they would need to get themselves through the day. There were no classes but they knew they were expected to remain in their common rooms for the remainder of the day. The only other place that they were really allowed was the library but it was usually heavily patrolled.

A soft hum had started to fill the room as students started to speak quietly, Luna noted that Snape didn't stay behind to eat with the rest of the staff and she was almost 100 percent certain as to why. She just hoped nothing bad had happened to either of them because of what they'd done. She was sure she was the only one who had even noticed how exhausted the man had appeared. She was sure as well, that she was the only one in the hall who felt even the slightest concern.

oOo

Luna pressed her arithmancy text to her chest. She had spoken to her head of house about procuring a few more uniforms, the charms professor had been most kind and given her a full week worth to put into her borrowed trunk.

Now she was on her way to meet Neville in the library. She hadn't had one of the two-way parchments they had been using to communicate anymore but she was confident that the boy had a spare. They had recruited a rather large mass of students who were training to fight in the final battle alongside Harry. Mostly Gryffindors but Neville had been very good a getting Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to join as well.

Luna spotted easily at the table marked for Gryffindors, she knew she would be breaking the rules if she sat next to him but she still made her way over. She caught one of the Carrow twins from the corner of her eye but didn't change her pace.

"Hello, Neville." Linda gave him a gentle smile, not ignoring the fact that the Carrow sister was approaching them quickly.

"Hey, Lun-" He cut himself off just as the mockery of a professor opened their mouth.

"Ravenclaws are to sit over there, or has your little break caused you to forget the _rules_?"

Neville felt his stomach boil from the way she looked at Luna. He wanted very much to send the sadist woman to hell where she belonged, "She was just asking for a bit of parchment." Neville shifted his stack making to hand her a normal piece knowing that it was just going to be taken away. The Carrows were cruel but they were also rather thick.

"If she didn't think to bring her own supplies to the library, perhaps she shouldn't have come?"

"It's just parchment." Neville almost stood up from his chair but a soft hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

"It's alright, sorry to disturb you, Neville," Luna picked up her book that she'd strategically placed down on the table before they were interrupted. When she picked it up she took the two-way parchment with her. She ducked her head and moved in a wide arch around the Professor before taking her seat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Neville gave the sister Carrow one more firm look before turning back to his book.


	30. Chapter 30

How could someone so brilliant, have made all the wrong choices in their life? How could someone so obviously above everyone around them allow themselves to be placed so far underfoot? How could one life, be so unbelievably unfair? Hermione had no answers to the questions that had brought tears to her eyes.

She folded back the letter that had been hidden inside the book he'd left for her. She was sure he had forgotten that it was even there. It had been stuck inside a small hole in the back binding, meticulously hidden away.

He had given her a medical textbook that she was sure had been used during his Mastery. It was old and heavily worn. Countless notes scribbled on the aged pages listing all the improvements he had made to _every_ potion inside.

The letter had been from a woman. A woman whose name she had instantly recognized. It was short but unbelievably heartbreaking to read. The date in the corner would have been just a month after they would have graduated from Hogwarts. His letter to her had been at the top and was just as painful to read. Not only had she broken his heart, but hadn't even bothered to keep the letter.

Hermione sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes before carefully putting the letter back into its hiding spot. The man who had come to care for her was so much more complicated than she had even begun to understand. Is this what happened to a heart that had nothing left to give?

Her morning had slowly turned to afternoon. Stuck in her solitude. She had taken the potions he'd left behind for her, small portions that looked to have been laboriously measured out. She had even noticed, to her great surprise and adoration, that he had mended her hair. He had even left behind a brush for her next to the sink inside her small bathroom, complete with a new toothbrush.

It was the small things really. The small things he had done that made her really step back and look at him again. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had changed. Something between them had changed.

Hermione rubbed the side of her neck pensively. She could still feel the small ridges from where the brand was. Still unaware that her noble act had removed its power to harm her. She wondered briefly if perhaps it was the brand that had been pressing these feelings onto her but she couldn't find an instance in her recovered memories where he had commanded her to like him. Her eyes turned over the small space while she let her mind wander. He had said he had a plan, but would any of it truly be worth it?

Her back gave a small twinge forcing her out of her dark mind space. She had felt wonderful that morning until she stood to go to the bathroom. Her entire torso had felt as though she had been strapped to a board as soon as her feet touched the floor. It had taken a rather large amount of time to try and stretch the muscles loose again.

Now it was starting to swell again, she could tell. Sort of like a blister, it didn't hurt, per se, but it was a tad uncomfortable. She'd stayed in bed using the pillows to prop herself up hoping to keep herself loose. The pain potion he'd left her had only worked for a few hours. It had been a 1/16 of the dosage he had given her before. She would guess it was so her body would be able to process it without becoming intoxicated.

She started when the two knocks came to the door. She set the book aside and waited for him to come inside. As he did she couldn't help but see how unbelievably exhausted he looked. His eyes were dark, so dark she would have sworn he'd cast a spell to make them look that way. Even his normally tight shoulders were angled down.

"How is your back?"

"A little sore..." Hermione shifted slightly turning her head as he came closer.

"This should help... it's a bit weaker, you'll have to put it on more frequently but you won't be in danger of boxing your kidneys."

"Thank you..." She shifted her legs so that they were crossed in front of her, "And for my hair, you really didn't have to..."

He didn't look at her fully as he set down the fresh salve on the bedside table. He pulled two more bottles from his coat setting them down beside before he even addressed her appreciation.

"I meant what I said," He gave her a small glance when he turned to pull the chair back over to the side of the bed, "I prefer it long."

Hermione's brow twitched slightly, when had he said that? A memory, fuzzy and dark pressed in lightly but she didn't linger over it. Instead, she shifted herself to face away from him. She didn't even pause in unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled her arms out slowly, pulling the shirt around to cover her chest before pulling her now restored hair over her shoulder and out of his way.

A tense silence filled the room, made even thicker by the creaking of the chair as he sat down. Hermione turned her eyes up catching his face in the small bathroom mirror. She was sure he was unaware that she could see him. His brow had relaxed, from a deep scowl to one of relaxed concentration. The hardness around his eyes was gone too.

A soft gasp slipped past her lips when he pressed his fingers into the swollen ridge. The salve was still warm as if he'd just finished making it. It instantly soothed the pulsing on her back. Her head lowered down with a content sigh but she didn't pull away. His touch was light, hypnotically so. Her skin itched to feel him elsewhere but she tried to push the thoughts away.

Snape could sense her wandering thoughts. Though just the surface of her needs. He shifted his hand to where she wanted him, using his thumb to work the muscle along her spine. The one side effect of his rapid muscle regrowth potions was tense muscles. He had long forgotten the feeling of anything else but he was sure she wasn't as immune to that level of intensity.

A deep moan of gratitude passed her lips and she had to grab a pillow to keep herself from folding completely over. Her eyes closed then and she just submitted to his touch. He was finding all the right places, even the little spot just above her hip. She pressed her face tighter into the pillow to try and keep herself quiet.

Snape kept his mind forcibly clear. His eyes staying only where his hands worked. He worked it in just as he had that morning but the little noises she was trying to stifle kept disrupting his inner white noise. His hand dipped along the side of her waist where the whip mark met with the scar from where he'd healed her punctured lung. He felt a small hitch in her breath that stilled his hand. His eyes turned up as she started to move, unaware that the movement would cause his hand to slide further along her stomach.

Hermione froze in place when the very top of his hand brushed against something that was suddenly aching for his touch. She had meant to tell him that her side hadn't hurt, but the sudden bolt through her system had placed a weight on her tongue.

The tension between their locked eyes was heavy enough to fell a full grown dragon. Just as she remembered to speak his hand pulled back. He seemed to be as conflicted as she for the briefest of moments before a large cold wall of indifference fell over his features.

"When you've finished... meet me beside the fire."

Hermione opened her mouth but no sound came out. She watched his retreat with a deep-seated sadness. Her eyes turned down to the salve he'd left behind on the bed and slowly took it into her hand. How broken was this man?

oOo

 _What do you think they've hidden away on the sixth floor?_

 _I have a strong idea._

 _Is it dangerous?_

 _Not to us._

 _What do you mean?_

 _I think that's where Britannica is being kept._

 _Kept? What do you mean? Isn't Britannica supposed to be with Lightning and Thunder?_

 _Britannica hasn't been when LT since the beginning of the break._

 _They've been on their own this whole time?!_

 _I've been helping._

 _You're amazing._

Neville looked up from his plate over the tables giving Luna the smallest of smiles. Luna blushed softly and lowered her head down to the parchment she had hidden in her book.

"You're getting as bad as Granger, Neville." Lavender took her seat down beside the boy causing him to close the book before he was able to see Luna's message.

"Just don't want to get in trouble in class for not knowing some obscure fact they're sure to ask." Neville gave her a kind smile before flicking his eyes up to the head table.

Luna and he had only been able to pass a few messages between them during their time in the library. As there were only a few other students that had been brave enough to go, they had each believed it too dangerous to continue their conversation there.

They had each retreated and regrouped. They'd covered the basics of her holiday skipping over the mundane details before they were expected to be in the great hall for lunch. Neville waited for Lavender to find interest in something else before he reopened his book. The message Luna had written had faded out as it was designed, he didn't linger over it and started to write again.

 _We can't leave them on their own._

 _We tried to get B out before. It hadn't ended well._ Luna pointed to the bruise on her temple when he looked up.

 _What happened?_

 _A house elf found us, took us far away._ _LT are still lights out._

 _How can we find her?_

 _He's_ _created a secret door or something. I'm not sure but I do know we can't go through the headmaster's office to get her._

 _You think the sixth floor is the key?_

 _I have seen L's map. I'm certain B's on the sixth floor._

 _Tonight?_

 _Maybe just a look, I'm worried something may have happened._ Luna looked pointedly at the empty headmaster's chair before back at Neville.

Neville pursed his lips and followed her glance. He looked back down at his paper with a rather deep scowl on his face.

 _Do you think he's hurt her?_ Merlin help him if that greasy bat had hurt Hermione. He wasn't like Ron, but he did care about the well being of his friends. He fully believed it well within Snape's personality to ruthlessly torture someone for information. He was just like the others, heartless and cold.

 _I don't think it was him. _Luna closed her book after that. She had noticed that the brother Carrow was giving her a rather lecherous stare. She did her best to pretend not to notice but it didn't help the feeling that rolled through her stomach at the mere sight of him.

oOo

"How did Potter destroy the other Horcrux?" Snape had a rather impressive array of texts around him when Hermione had entered. She'd taken her seat across from him and curled herself into the large chair. She had been startled at the question but willing to answer it.

"Which one?"

"The Locket."

"He used the sword." Hermione tried to surreptitiously glance at one of the open books sitting on the coffee table.

"The sword of Gryffindor..." Snape turned his eyes towards the office door. Did he still have it? Was that what they had really come for? He hadn't thought to check as he was certain that they had come to 'rescue' Granger.

"It's infused with-"

"Basilisk venom." Snape finished her sentence with an apathetic tone. He set the book out of his lap coming to his feet. He glanced in her direction, "Stay here."

"Like I have a choice..." Hermione mumbled under her breath certain that he hadn't heard her. She turned her eyes from his retreating back to the texts he'd placed on the coffee table.

"Undetectable...occlusion charms?" Hermione whispered under her breath shifting out of the chair a bit further. Her eyes reading quickly over the complex diagrams inside the various texts. Her eyes lingered over a book about slave bonds, the missing page putting a further crease in her brow.

Hermione quickly leaned back in the chair when the door to his rooms slammed open. She pressed back into the chair watching with wide curious eyes as he came back to his chair. He leaned over hastily pulling her journal from the bottom of the mess of open books, one of which fell to the floor showing it's cover. Hermione swallowed thickly reading the title, 'Complete Submission, History of Slave Bonds.'

He said nothing for a long tense moment before finally lifting his eyes, "Potter has the sword."

"Th-that's good right..?" The hope in her voice didn't match her face. He looked worried. More than worried.

oOo

Luna slipped through the halls with silenced ease. She lost the brother Carrow somewhere near the Ravenclaw common room before making her way towards the Room of Requirement where she knew Neville was waiting for her.

The corridor was eerily quiet but she took no chances. She looked down at the dragonfly pin on her uniform that'd she'd charmed to flap its wings as a sign that someone else might be around. It had a rather impressive radius keeping her alerted to anyone within 5 meters. It wasn't foolproof but it did work around corners and through walls.

She rounded the corridor before the room and paused taking time to clear her mind. After she'd finished she paced and turned her head as the door appeared. Once it was fully formed she gave one more glance over her shoulder before slipping inside.

She squeaked loudly before letting out a small giggle. Neville had captured her in a fierce hug for which she readily reciprocated. She was so short compared to him and had her face thoroughly buried in his chest.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." Neville smiled charmingly down at her as he let her step back. She gave him her iconic lopsided smile in return making his heart flutter. He really needed to tell her how he felt, but he was sure now wasn't the time.

"The room gave us a map of the entire school, it's not like Harry's but it does show all the rooms and secret corridors."

"That's wonderful, we can make a plan now."

"Do you think we'll need to keep her here first?"

"I don't know, we've been watching her through a scryer's mirror..." Luna's brows furrowed slightly, "I don't think she's 100 percent...but I think between the two of us, we can help her get back to Harry."

"What kind of scryer's mirror...? Do you think the room could make one for us?" Just as the words left his mouth a large mirror appeared affixed to the back wall. It was nearly 3 meters tall and 1.5 meters wide. Both of them turned their heads in unison as it formed before a large smile broke out on Luna's face.

"Neville, you're a genius." Luna turned her head up giving him a bright smile before hastily moving through the little 'war room' they'd made.

oOo

"Why didn't I revert to my fugue state when...Vol-" Hermione bit her tongue when Snape's warning glare shot to her. "The...Dark Lord beat me?"

"I've temporarily rewired your fear response." His scowl lessoned at her correction but he still regarded her with calculative eyes.

"Temporarily...? How temporarily?"

"I don't know..." Snape sighed heavily turning his head to avoid her accusing eyes. He didn't really want to have this conversation any more than he had wanted to do as he had done. "The point is, it's now keyed to a specific phrase. You can't revert until you hear it."

"So you can just flip me back and forth like a light switch?" Hermione wasn't happy at all. She had been grateful that he'd restored her memories from her fugue state but she wasn't so excited about what else be may have possibly done to her.

"Not exactly..." He pursed his lips still not raising his eyes to her furious glare. He didn't need to be a legilimens to know that she had gone passed upset and straight to pissed off. "The phrase only works once, after that I'm not sure what will happen."

Hermione seethed silently, she couldn't believe he had done something so completely _irresponsible_. He _didn't_ _know_ what was going to happen? He was the one who cast the damn spell! How could he not have taken that beloved brilliance of his and thought a few steps ahead?!

Just as she was about to unleash her tirade a small shine in the very corner of his eye stopped her. Everything about his posture suddenly called out to her. He didn't look at all like the man she knew. The strong, calculative, painfully methodical Professor who had stolen the light out of any room he walked in. No, the man before her now looked raw, broken and if she looked closely, perhaps a little afraid.

Her temper went out like a snuffed candle and her eyes grew softer. It took a moment for her throat to finally release so that she could speak, "What do we do now...?"

oOo

"Show me, Hermione Granger." Luna tapped the surface of the large black mirror with the tip of her wand but frowned when nothing happened. "Curious... that's how the other mirror worked..."

"Maybe it's a different type...?" Neville scratched the side of his head looking at the ornate designs around the frame. They almost looked like runes. "Do you think whoever made it would have put the instructions on the frame somewhere?"

"It's possible..." Luna turned her keen eye up, she had to take a step back to clearly see. The magic surrounding the mirror was strong, a deep blue mist was slowly curling around the edge into the wall. It made it difficult for her to see the markings on the silver beneath.

Neville took her place leaning down on his knee. If he were a magic mirror maker where would he put instructions? He ran his hands along the frame slowly. Feeling nothing along the right side her moved to the left.

Luna stepped out his way watching him curiously. When he came back to his feet and his hands made it about halfway up Luna felt the energy of the mirror shift.

"There. Do you feel anything?"

"There's something but, I can't get it out." Neville could feel the lightest impression of something along the edge, like a hidden panel. He gave it a smart pull but nothing happened.

"Aberto." Luna pressed her wand to the spot where Neville had stopped. Though she knew the spell was meant for doors she hoped it would have some effect on the hidden panel.

Neville jumped slightly when the silver popped open like a spring, a small door of its own revealing a tiny rolled parchment inside. He gave Luna a bright smile and hastily pulled it from the hole. He stepped back beside Luna, quickly unrolling it.

Luna pressed her cheek into Neville's arm trying to read, "Et ponere manum suam non indigent nisi ut in speculo ex corde et pura fortis...Indica mihi, est mundus."

"Put your hand on the glass?" Neville wasn't the best at Latin but he could make out some of the words. He passed the paper fully to Luna then waiting for her evaluation.

"Need only you place your hand upon the glass with a heart that is pure and strong." Luna smiled softly before running her finger over the last line, "Reveal the world to me."

"Do you think that's the spell to activate it?"

"It's too poetic not to be." She giggled softly and turned her eyes back to the mirror, "I think we both have to think about who we really want to see. We have to be sure that's who we want to see."

"Okay...Yeah. That makes sense." Neville came to stand beside her trying to clear his mind unaware that his heart was elsewhere. He took another step closer and very hesitant placed his palm on the glass, "Indica mihi, est mundus."

The mirror flared bright white nearly making him scramble back. He didn't feel anything but warmth moving beneath the glass. The image that formed, however, wasn't that of Hermione. It was that of his parents.

Neville let out a loud gasp when the surface of the mirror disappeared. There was a small pull on his wrist that he was too stunned to resist. In just two steps, the Room of Requirement was gone and he was standing inside the hospital room at St. Mungos. Neville spun on his heel his chest pulsing with the adrenaline of what he'd done. He could see Luna through the wall, watching him. He gave her a small thumbs up before turning back to the scene before him.

Was he really there? It felt so real. He could even smell the sterility of the hospital that had plagued his childhood dreams. His parents didn't move to his presence. But they never did. He took a slow step forward trying to calm himself. His father was sat in a chair staring out a charmed window. His mother similarily sitting but staring at a blank wall.

His heart sped up just a little more before he realized, he couldn't' hear any sound. Still, he pressed onward slowly coming to stand beside his father's chair. "Dad...?" Neville raised his hand from his side making to touch his father's arm only to have it pass through him, like a ghost. Neville grimaced slightly before pulling his hand back. He could see everything, every detail. But he couldn't touch them, he couldn't speak to them. It hurt.


	31. Chapter 31

Snape frowned and tossed another book down to the side of his chair. He wasn't usually so rough with his books but his temper was getting the best of him. He had thought he'd solved the problem of her slavery only to discover that the brand itself hadn't fully disappeared, just the coloring that made it send out jolts of painful electricity.

She'd been rubbing it lightly while she ate her lunch causing him to back peddle. She now rose a brow at him pausing in her chewing to give him a curious look. He gave her a small glare in return before turning away to pull another text from the pile Poppet had brought him.

Hermione never did fully get an answer to her previous question, rather he summoned food for her and disappeared for a good 20 minutes. She had nearly finished her lunch when he'd returned but now was finding his behavior more curious than frightening. She licked her lips slowly and set the now empty plate aside.

"Let me help you."

Snape's eyes snapped up to her gentle request. He had already written her assistance off believing everything he was reading now to be well outside of her expertise.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"The brand."

Hermione furrowed her brows slightly and brought her hand up again, "Not really...I think I'm just... I don't know..."

"Eloquent." Snape let out a deep sigh before picking up another book from the stack, "You're looking for the Enslavic Empermia curse."

Hermione paled, she knew Latin so well it might as well been a second language to her. She took the book he offered with a heavy heart. The book she had seen before had been missing a page, she could only guess that it was the page with the counter curse on it. What she had managed to read about it hadn't looked all that promising. She didn't very well fancy burning to death from the inside.

With a deep breath and a refocused brow, she set her empty plate aside and opened the book offered to her with renewed hope. She had to do something. The reality—the hope— of her surviving the situation was starting to grow dim at the end of the tunnel.

oOo

"That's it, Neville, shh... it's alright..." Luna cradled the much larger boy's head against her chest. It had been painful to watch him through the mirror even more so when she realized that he wasn't truly there. She'd thought of her own father then, and understood the pain that had fallen over the boy's face.

"I'm sorry...I just..."

"It's alright Neville, it's okay to cry." Her voice was motheringly soft. Her small hand pushed back the hair from his face. "It's okay to love someone..." She gave him a kind smile hoping he would give her one in return. After a few small sniffles, he did return her gesture.

Neville took a deep breath and sat back on his heels. He hadn't meant to look like a total fool in front of her but he hadn't seen his parents in so long. The war was coming and the need for restitution was growing stronger in his heart. He needed to avenge them somehow. He needed it down to the very bottom of his soul.

"Let's leave the mirror for now... let's try our original plan...okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, sounds good."

"Come on." Luna helped him back to his feet but didn't remove her hand from his when she turned back towards the center of the room that held a large map of the castle.

oOo

"We're wasting time." Hermione set another book aside, they'd been at it for what felt like hours. Neither one seemingly getting anywhere, "We need to put our focus back on Vo-The Dark Lord's plans to use the stones."

Snape looked up from the book he was currently looking through and narrowed his eyes. Instead of arguing her point, he merely tilted his head, listening in on her mind turning.

"How are you at slight of hand?"

His brow furrowed a little deeper, he was trying to read her train of thought but it was a mess. He made a small face picking up on just the slightest bit of information. Unfortunately, she switched mental topics before he could fully get a read on it.

"I'm fair enough."

"I think I have a plan." A small smile threatened the corner of her lips. She had wondered why they were wasting time at all on the slave bond when the thought suddenly occurred to her that he was afraid that _he_ would die before _her_. He was worried about her.

"I'm listening." He set the book he'd been looking through aside. Frankly, he was out of ideas and they _were_ running out of time.

"The stones you've made, you haven't finished them...not really. Unless you've found the missing piece inside my mind, they're going to do nothing. What if you can switch out a working one with one that doesn't?" Hermione kept her eyes away from his as she spoke, instead, she pulled her journal from the table. "I refuse to give a real working stone to either of them, and I suspect the reason that you haven't gone digging through my mind is that you very much don't want that either. "

Snape leaned back in his chair, his jaw tensed but he continued to stay silent. Were his intentions so easily seen through or was she just that clever? He leaned towards the latter but didn't rule out the other possibility.

Hermione was nonpulsed by his silence and merely turned to the proper page in her journal. "The stones connect two souls together for one hour. The stones will protect both sides from death during that time but isn't a guarantee of survival. If the hour passes before the other carrier can get to the dying, the spell will be broken and the dying will be lost." Hermione glanced up, out of pure habit, to make sure he was still listening before continuing, "During this hour, should either one experience the killing curse the time in the stones will be cut in half, no matter where the clock is. If this should occur, the carrier must use the revival potion that is embued inside the stone before the time runs out. If this is done, the stone used will no longer be viable and must be infused again before it can be reused."

Hermione shifted slightly before raising her eyes, "The timer doesn't start until near death. How long do you think he plans on torturing me?"

Snape shook his head slightly, he wasn't so sure her torture was the main goal. His mouth opened and closed once before he leaned forward just a bit, "I don't think your torture is the only thing he will be after. I think... he's going to use you to lure Potter to the Manor, and kill him."

Hermione's confidence slowly deflated and her eyes turned down slowly towards the floor. Her original plan of simply switching out the stones suddenly seemed like a fairytale dream. Her head turned towards the fire then, "I'll die before I let him use me that way."

Idiotic, idealistic, self-sacrificing, naive, _child,_ didn't even begin to define her in that moment, Snape took a breath to calm his temper, "I won't let that happen."

Hermione couldn't believe she had heard him correctly. The weight of his words and the tone with which he delivered them were absolute. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't going to let her die that day or any other. Her eyes rose to meet his and she felt his resolve roll through her, igniting the little flame inside.

"I'll show you how to activate the stones..."

oOo

Neville and Luna looked up from the map as the door to the room came open. Ginny gave them a small smile before closing the door tightly behind her.

"I thought I'd find you here..." Ginny gave a small smile to Neville before looking over at Luna, "How's your head?"

"It's alright, have you heard anything from your Mum about the boys?"

"Nothing yet, but Mum promised to send word through the two-way should anything change." Ginny came to the table beside Neville looking out at their markings. "What are you planning?"

"A jailbreak hopefully." Neville set down his little pawn and took a breath, "We believe the reason Snape doesn't want anyone on the sixth floor is because Hermione's up there."

"You think she's even still alive?" Unknown to the two of them, she had looked into the mirror shortly before Luna had woken. The last she'd seen was Hermione's blood-covered body tied to a stone pillar.

"What do you mean?" Luna turned her worried brow towards the redhead. Had she seen something?

Ginny made a small face and tried to push the memory away but it lingered over her waking memory. "The last image I saw in the mirror...it didn't look good..."

Luna pursed her lips even further and glanced at Neville who was doing his best not to lose his focus. "What did you see Ginny...?"

"They...they tied her to a post..."

"They?" Neville turned with concern lacing his tone.

"I don't know who exactly...but...it had to be more than one...I saw a woman's hand and a man's arm...I know that..."

"What did they do to her Ginny?" Neville's voice was barely a whisper. He hadn't even slightest ideas of what horrors awaited him.

Ginny shook her head, her eyes shined with tears that she stubbornly refused to let fall. They waited patiently for her to regain her composure but the tension in the air was thick.

"They whipped her...with a muggle whip... there was so much blood..."

oOo

"I freely give this blood," Hermione winced softly and pulled the sharp blade across the tip of her finger. With a small hiss, she blade aside and took hold of her finger, bringing the slowly bubbling crimson over the surface of the white stone. The beautiful surface stained crimson. The runes in the center glowed a deep red before the blood that she'd dropped over the stone slowly became absorbed inside.

Hermione pulled her hand back, pausing only slightly when a silent spell closed the cut on her finger. A small smile ticked at the very corner of her lips before she pushed the black stone closer to the man at her side. Hermione curled her lips in, taking a slow breath through her nose. She watched him raise the blade to his own finger not even flinching as he cut along the callous.

"I freely give this blood," Snape watched his own life essence fall down into the black stone. The runes carved over the surface similarly turning a deep red before absorbing all the blood.

Hermione took a slow breath looking down at the stones. They looked identical to the other set. He had carved them perfectly, "It's done..."

Snape pursed his lips but nodded all the same, "Now, we work on your brand..."

"There's nothing to be done..." Her hand came up running over the raised skin again.

"You've already removed most of its power over you..." Snape's hand twitched to run over the area himself. "The color has gone away..."

"What does that mean?" More importantly, _how_ had she removed its power? She made to ask that very question but the look in his eyes stopped her. She let her hand fall back to her side trying to understand what he'd said.

"I think it means my power to control you through pain has gone..."

"Then why is it still there?"

"I don't know..." Snape moved around her coming back towards the main room. He had let her into his small sanctuary to complete the stones. She had marveled at the compressed space but had rightfully kept her hands to herself though he had heard the myriad of questions running rampant through her thoughts.

"We need to put the color back into it... otherwise The Dark Lord will know my power over you is gone." Snape moved to the shelves beside the fireplace running his fingers along the faded titles. "How do you feel about a magical tattoo?"

Hermione crossed her arms coming to lean in the doorway. She didn't look the least bit excited about the idea but she trusted him enough to see where he was going with it.

"Can they be removed?"

"Yes, quickly and painlessly." He was lying through his teeth. They could in fact be removed but the process wasn't exactly painless. He didn't want to worry about that now, however. They needed to move on, he would try again to find the missing page's information, he just needed her out of his hair to do it.

"I suppose it's a compromise to actually reinvoking the bond." Hermione had read about the possibility of reinstating a freed slave in one of the books she'd gone through but the information at the time seemed irrelevant as she'd been unaware at the time that anything had changed.

"Reinvoking? Snape turned, a book in hand, "What do you mean?"

"There was a book..." She stepped back into the room heading over to the pile of books they'd gone through, her mind was cycling through each title trying to recall which one she'd pulled the information from. "It said that it could be used in a freed slave if they were to be put back into servitude. Something about relaying the rules and punishment of the original bonding..."

"Show me."

Hermione frowned slightly but did as she was asked. She wasn't sure why, but knowing that he couldn't punish her for disobeying oddly made her want to be more compliant. She gave him a small glance as she passed and leaned down beside her chair. When she did a sharp spark ran through her back and she swallowed a gasp.

"Your back."

"I'm fine, here..." She was a bit more careful with her movements this time and finished her task. Using the chair to bring her back on her feet she held it out for him to take.

"Page 320." She swallowed down the twinge and rolled her shoulders, it hurt yes, but it wasn't intolerable.

Snape took a seat, completely ignoring the girl when she leaned against the back of the chair to look over his shoulder. He turned to the required page before scanning quickly.

It might just work. The only problem was he needed to find another slave bond that didn't have such severe consequence in the event of his death or could be easily reversed. If he could somehow do that, he might just be able to replace The Dark Lord's slave bond with another. In any case, it was worth looking into.

oOo

"Alright, we're all going to meet here after dinner before curfew sets in. We'll wait here until around midnight after Carrows have finished their final rounds then head up to the sixth floor through this secret passage here. The room we're looking for should be across the hall. This old classroom is our marker." Neville looked up from the map for a moment waiting for any objections. There were none, "Luna will stand guard here, while we get Hermione out of here. We don't know what state of injury she'll be in... I'll carry her if need be, Ginny will be my wand."

Both girls nodded their heads, it was a simple plan. What possibly could go wrong?

oOOo

"How bad does it look..?" Hermione shifted carefully keeping the front of the shirt over her chest. They had discussed the possibility of a few different slave bonds but her back had gone so tight she'd found it difficult to stand or sit. He had called it then, promising her that they would look into it after her care was sought to.

"It's red right now...but it doesn't look like the scars will be too severe..." Snape pulled his hand back slowly watching the salve work.

Hermione watched him secretly through the curtain of her hair, "I don't mind scars..." Her voice gentle and held more than just her opinion about her own state.

Snape didn't dare to look at her, instead, he pulled back further and cleaned his hand. "You should have a full range of motion by tomorrow..." He had to stay clinical. It was the only thing keeping his mind in its proper place.

He didn't understand why it was becoming harder to care for her. Knowing that her life may very well come to an end, after all he'd done to ensure her survival, brought up old feelings that were doing their best to put him under. Could his heart possibly survive?

Hermione watched a deep sadness fill his eyes only to be surfaced with anger. She pressed her lips together tightly before turning to reach out for his hand. She desperately wanted to comfort him, for what she didn't know but it was hard for her gentle heart to witness such pain.

"We're...going to make it..." She was surprised when he didn't immediately snatch his hand back. Though he didn't take hers, she held his as strong as she dared. "This war... it's going to end..."

Snape turned his head slowly, a memory flashing through his mind that brought more than a typhoon of emotion crashing down on him. She wasn't the first person to tell him those very words. She wasn't the first person to fail him. He would be a fool to believe her now. A sneer slowly crept across his face as he pulled his hand from hers. Walls stronger than the mightiest stronghold fell down around his heart.

"It's time for dinner." He pushed himself away from the chair and towards the office. He needed time alone. The girl was clouding his thoughts with senselessness.

Hermione curled her hand over her heart. She could still feel the warmth of his palm against her fingertips, but the pain, the pain in his eyes hurt her more than his dismissal. He was so broken, would he ever be able to see the light again?

A silent tear fell from her eye, a tear for him. For his past and his future. She wanted—needed, to help him. There was no question in her mind. She would see that he survived this war, he _deserved_ so much more than what life had given him. So much more than what fate had woven.

A soft pop to her right tore her eyes from the office door and she gave Poppet a gentle if somewhat forced smile. "Thank you." She pulled her shirt back on before taking the tray. When did everything in her life become so complicated?

oOo

Ginny held her breath dipping into an alcove, praying that her disillusionment charm would keep her from being detected. They had decided to go in shifts, that way if one of them were caught their plan could still go on. She'd gotten word from her mother that Harry was starting to come around but wasn't fully aware yet. She'd told her that they may be expecting another but didn't go into the details as she would surely lose her temper. This had to work. Everyone could feel it. The war was growing to its climax.

Ginny pushed herself up and through a small hole hidden behind a statue, she cast a silencing charm over her shoes and took the spiral stairs quickly. She'd made it to the fourth floor without being caught. She could almost feel eyes on her.

As she came up behind the tapestry that led to the fifth floor she could make out voices. She pressed herself against the wall and lowered herself down into a crouched position. They sounded familiar and they were moving closer.

"...all day, probably up there in his tower getting his rocks off while the rest of us are preparing."

"With a mudblood? No way, I'd rather take off my own hand than touch anything like that."

Ginny put a hand over her mouth to keep her temper at bay. The voices were closer now and she easily identified as Malfoy's left and right-hand goons.

"I'd pay money to have her tears in a jar. Filthy blood or not the jumped up twat has had this coming. I only wish _He_ would have given her to me. I'd really show her, her place."

"On her knees?"

A dark chuckle turned Ginny's blood cold. It took every ounce of her willpower not to jump out and curse them into oblivion. What were they even doing up on that floor? How did they even know that Hermione was captured?

She pushed the edge of the tapestry out of her way, shutting out their crass words. She watched them round the corner before she slipped out. She kept herself low as she made her way to the door. A cursory glance assured her that she was alone and she started to pace. As soon as the door appeared she disappeared inside.

The room had changed slightly giving her a dueling arena with two wooden dummies. She smirked at the idea of blowing them to bits before the large mirror at the back of the room caught her eye. Neville and Luna had told her what it was for but neither of them had tried to use it before lunch. Now it was after dinner and the curiosity was tugging at her senses.

She had used the scryers mirror before, this one shouldn't have been that different right?

oOo

"We need to address a larger issue." Snape turned the book he had in his hand over to her. It was the same page she had seen before outlining the complex spell required to create a forced occlumens shield. She took the book into her hands looking down at every detail. She wasn't so sure she wanted him back into her mind anytime soon, "None of our other preparations will make any difference if the Dark Lord sees inside your mind. In lieu of testing out a possibly irreversible use of your fugue state, I believe this is the answer."

Hermione listened to him carefully. She very much didn't want to lose herself. Not when she'd just been put back together. They had both come to the agreement that it would be a last resort. A sort of suicide pill. It still had left her wondering about alternative solutions, that was until he handed her the book.

"I don't want to do this..."

"If you don't, and we go, The Dark Lord will see straight through our little act and he will kill you on the spot." Snape came to his feet turning his back to her. Pacing helped him think and kept him from reaching out to shake that idiotic Gryffindor pride straight from her body.

"What about just learning occlumency?"

"You expect me to teach you how to shield your mind from one of the most powerful wizards in the world in less..." He turned on his heel sharply towards the clock on the mantle, "than 36 hours?"

Hermione frowned at his tone and heavily closed the book, "I want to try. I don't think it'll matter either way. You said yourself he's going to test the stones on me. The least you can do is give me the _dignity_ of fighting for my death."

Snape's eyes turned towards her with enough force that if they had been a weapon she surely would have been killed. She watched him fight something that was surely burning a hole through his tongue to be spoken. Her glare, however, never wavered. She waited for the other shoe to fall even as he turned away from her.

" _Dignity_...?" Snape snarled and turned in another obscure direction. His face flashing through a series of such complex emotions someone as innocent as she would never be able to fully comprehend. His eyes darted side to side and his hands curled even tighter before he rounded the area between their chairs. His next step brought him right before the Gryffindor and he took tight hold of the arms of the chair before ever so slowly leaning in close.

To her credit, she didn't lean back nor cower away. Her fierce golden eyes staring directly into his own. Their emotionally driven breaths mixing in the hair widths space between their noses.

"There is no _dignity_ in death."

"Then let's survive."

Snape bored directly into her soul, but still, she held herself firm. She didn't fear him, it was clear on her face. No, it was much worse than that. She trusted him. He nostrils flared as his temper rose. His eyes narrowed to slits before his hand shifted from the arm of the chair to her bicep. His hold was tight enough to make her flinch. He would teach her—teach her how foolish she truly was. Maybe then, she'd finally understand.


	32. Chapter 32

Ginny turned slowly in the room around her. Everything felt so real, so clear, it was as though she were really there. She had touched the mirror thinking about Hermione but her heart had been with Harry. She stood now, in the safe house her family had taken to, watching over his rest.

She had sat by his side all night when he came in, holding hand and whispering softly into his ear. The world needed him now, but she needed him more than most. Her heart ached, she wanted desperately to lie down beside him. She had tried to hold his hand but her own had fallen through.

The room was silent, completely silent, it was odd to not even to hear her own breaths. A sort of conscious dream state. She knew she couldn't stay. A small turn oriented her towards the doorway created by the mirror. She watched the door to the Room of Requirement open and Neville step through. She had to go, she knew, but it was hard.

Neville looked up when a small flash filled the other end of the room. The mirror that had been showing a picture, quickly dissolved back into a black state. He gave Ginny a small smile when she came through and made his way towards her.

"Bit of a head trip isn't it?" His voice was kind and gentle. He could tell she, just as much as he, had been adversely affected.

"Yeah, I was trying to see Hermione... but it took me to Harry..."

"How is he?" They came to stand before the other but neither one had the courage to raise their eyes.

"Sleeping still... but his head looks mended finally..."

"Remind me never to tick off a house elf." His joke was poorly executed but it did get him just the slightest of grins at the corner of her lips.

A small silence fell over them and they each took the moment to go over their plan. The moment was broken when the door opened again. They each turned watching with heavy hearts as Luna came through.

Luna gave them the tiniest of smiles having sensed the weight in the room. She made sure the door was firmly shut before coming to join them. Her eyes turned between the both of them before she reached out and took each of their hands. No words needed to be said in that moment.

oOo

Hermione tried to stifle the small whine of pain that bubbled in the back of her throat as he forcibly pulled her towards her room. Her mind was spinning at the possibilities of just what he was planning. Was he going to lock her away? Was he going to force the spell onto her anyway? It had said the person needed to be willing for it to take effect and she was very certain his manhandling of her was having the opposite effect of willing.

She couldn't keep the squeak of surprise from passing her lips when he all but threw her into the chair in her room. Of course not before he'd pulled it center and added arms to it. She winced when he released her arm, before noticing that he was adding metal shackles to her wrists to bind her to the chair.

"What're you doing?" Finally finding her voice left her no comfort as it came out like a fevered whisper. Her heart was pounding but she wasn't afraid, rather she was dreadfully confused.

"You want to show me how _brave_ you are? How _brilliant,_ you are? How you're going to _survive?_ Now's your chance." His voice was like ice and he all but spat his words at her between his clenched teeth.

He leaned down grabbing her leg before she could think to kick him and pulled up the fabric up before placing another shackle on her bare skin. He quickly repeated the process with the other leg just as she made to push him away. He'd riled her temper fully and he could already feel her mind turning out of her control.

"You're too emotional." He pushed himself back to his feet pushing her chest back into the chair by the nape of her throat. A large band appeared around her chest, similar to the others, forcing her back against the unforgiving wood. "Occlumency is the art of controlling your mind and body above all else. Your emotions should never be able to take control of your thoughts or actions. How are you going to keep anything a secret when the slightest slur sends your mind reeling?"

"You don't seem very in _control_ yourself." She glared daggers at him. The belt over her chest made it difficult to take a full breath. She met his glare with a snarl of her own trying to force herself not to struggle in her bonds. While she was sure he wasn't going to permanently harm her, she was certain this _lesson_ he was trying to teach was going to hurt.

"Clear your mind." That was his only warning before a sharp jolt sparked along the band on her arm. He used her temporary confusion to silently cast his spell. Her eyes locked with his sending him tumbling forward into her headspace.

oOOo

"I think I've cleared my mind enough for us to try again." Luna pushed herself up from a large floor pillow. "They had to get the mirror to show them what they needed to see. They couldn't risk a head-on confrontation with Snape, even with the three of them.

"Just be careful...if it works we'll be right behind you." Neville came to her side with Ginny in his shadow they'd each taken an hour pensive silence to go over their role in the plan. They'd all agreed they needed more information.

"Alright...just remember, no matter what we see, it may not be as it seems."

Ginny and Neville shared a glance of concern behind her back but said nothing. They waited with baited breath to see if she could summon the proper image.

oOo

"That's enough." Snape had felt immeasurably guilty over what he'd done about 30 minutes in. He'd pushed the feeling aside and come at her even harder, leaving him somewhere between self-loathing and vindication. Pulling out memories from her childhood, the most painful ones he could find. He'd dragged them through the proverbial mud and still, she had found the will to fight him.

"I can do it!" She had improved exponentially during the time but every time one of the bands would send a random shock through her, she'd lose her focus and he'd been able to get around her meager defense.

"We'll use the spell..."

"No! It's my life! I want to do this!" Hermione sniffled, slightly coughing on the blood that ran down the back of her throat. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself back down. She could tell he was angry but she didn't care, "Please...I can do this..."

"You're exhausted..." Snape sneered as he leaned down to remove the restraints on her wrists.

"One more...please..." She held onto the arm of the chair refusing to give in. "One more time...please...I can do it..."

Snape sneered at her but he knew his lesson hadn't yet sunken in. He released her wrist and took a step back. His wand rolled slightly in his palm as he regarded her. He just couldn't fathom why she would possibly put herself through this... _torture_ to prove a point. Just what possible point was she even hoping to accomplish?

Hermione relaxed marginally when he released her. She was sure she'd never get the taste of blood out of her memory with as often as she'd been swallowing it down. She had to do this. She had to make him see that _he_ could trust _her._

"Legilimens."

oOo

"What is he doing to her?" Neville joined Luna first, his eyes never leaving Hermione. She looked to be in pain. Her eyes were dark as if she hadn't been sleeping and were puffy as if she'd been crying though he couldn't see any tears. His stomach felt queasy just seeing the chair she was tied down to. Snape wasn't touching her and he hadn't seen any light from a spell but he could tell that they were locked in a fierce battle of sorts.

Hermione's face was pale but her eyes were sharp. He could see the muscle in her jaw twitching from time to time. He came closer desperately wanting to do something to set her free. His phantom hand came from his side to rest on her clenched fist. He hoped that she could feel that they were there, that they were with her.

"I don't know..." Luna wasn't looking at either of them, her voice light and a tad floaty while she looked for any possible way for them to get into the room. "I think he's trying to read her mind." Luna turned again, this time towards the small window. It was dark through the glass but it did afford her a small view, enough for her to orient herself in the space.

"Do you think he's trying to find Harry?" Ginny's voice was just as tight as Neville's, it was taking everything in her power not to run to the sixth floor and blast a hole in the wall. Her chest moved quicker when a small bit of blood bubbled at the corner of Hermione's lip.

Luna turned back toward the two Gryffindors, "It wouldn't matter, there's no way for her to know where he is." Luna's brow furrowed slightly when she noticed that the door that should have led to the hallway wasn't present in the room.

Ginny was about to call it all off and demand that they stop the horrific sight before them. Her blood was rushing with adrenaline and she was more than itching for a fight. The sight before her just brought back the heavy seated hopelessness she had felt before when she'd watched her back be torn to ribbons. She took hold of the arm Neville had over Hermione's hand and knew that he felt the exact same way.

Suddenly, Snape stumbled back a step and covered his eyes. Ginny and Neville shared a sort inner hurrah and released the breath that had been building in their cheats'. The movement caught Luna's attention as well and there was a collective breath between them to see what would happen next.

oOo

Hermione would have leaped for joy had she been able to move. Not only had she kept her thoughts from him but she'd managed to expel him as well. Her inner victory was short lived when she inhaled, when she should have swallowed, causing her to start a rather hard coughing fit.

Snape was still reeling from her impressive feat when the sound of her choking rattled inside his brain. He quickly pulled his hand from his eyes and came closer. A flick of his wand released the band around her chest and she took in a rather large gulp of air before leaning forward to spit up a large helping of blood.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was tight as he leaned down on one knee between her knees. He reached up with both hands to tilt her head back so he could see her face and open her airway.

Another series of deep coughs rattled her chest before she managed enough air to speak. She shook her head in his palms slightly, trying to bring her vision back into focus.

"I'm okay... just...bit my tongue..."

"Let me see..." He was already pulling back a hand to retrieve his wand. He pressed it gently to her sternum relaxing her airways before shifting back to his feet to see into her mouth. When she stuck out her tongue he could instantly see the mark she'd made and just as quickly repaired it.

"I think I'm... going to be... sick..." Between the vertigo turning her head into an out of control merry-go-round and the blood she'd swallowed, she was sure she was going to lose her dinner all over him. She could already feel her mouth watering in preparation and the cold chill running down her spine.

Thankfully, Snape was quicker than her gag reflex. He pressed his wand to her head easing the ebb and flow. When the sensation that she was rolling head over arse through a void diminished, her stomach calmed as well. There was a slight pause where she hadn't felt much of anything before a soft cloth pressed to the corner of her lip.

Her eyes rose and a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She knew he could have just banished the blood away, but the fact that he was choosing to touch her, to comfort her, felt immensely more powerful.

oOo

Neville and Ginny couldn't believe what they were witnessing, even as it played out before their very eyes. Their dreaded potions master, turned fear-inducing headmaster, was willfully touching one of their best friends. What was even more puzzling was that Hermione didn't try to pull away or fight him, rather she seemed to have been smiling.

"She must have lost it..." Neville wasn't sure if there would be anything left of Hermione to save. He'd never in a million years have had expected anyone—especially the head brain of _Gryffindor_ , friend to Harry _bloody_ Potter arch nemesis of the black haired wizard before them—to smile at his touch.

Luna came round then, looking carefully into Hermione's face. She looked extremely tired, perhaps a tad uncomfortable but she didn't look crazy. Not to her anyway. Deciding that it was best to keep her observation to herself, she merely hummed.

"Come on Hermione... he's released you, fight him... kick him... do something..." Ginny was chewing the side of her nail, trying to keep herself calm. None of them could hear what they were saying but whatever it was it seemed to be important. Hermione nodded her head after the small, seemingly cordial exchange, and started to raise her arm.

oOo

Hermione wrapped her arm around his bent shoulder with a small bit of trepidation lingering in her stomach. A small adjustment and a large hand, that left an array of warm spiders skittering across her back, brought her to her feet. Her head gave another dangerous flip and she nearly lost her footing when the ground suddenly felt as though it was on tilt. The hand on her back curled around to her waist and she felt the world set right again.

It was only three steps to the bed but each one felt exceptionally more difficult than the last. Her body felt heavy in odd places making her coordination feel off. When her searching hand met with the soft fabric of her comforter she let out a heavy sigh and allowed herself to be guided down. She lost track of his hands somewhere between sitting up on the bed and coming to lie down along the surface.

She hadn't been tired until he'd pulled a pillow beneath her head. She registered her legs coming up to join her and weakly curled them in. Her eyes blinked slower now as she watched him pull away. He brought down another pillow from the top of the bed and pressed it against her arms. She took hold of it with a curious brow before she felt her shirt disappear.

No words needed to be exchanged for her to understand what he was planning to do next. She hadn't even registered that her back was pulsing. It had sort of mixed in with everything else and fell to the lower end of her priority list.

She held the pillow tighter before using what was left of her coordination to roll over. He had turned away from her then to retrieve the salve from the bedside table.

oOo

"Merlin's pants..." Neville hadn't been ready for a full view of her bare back, he had actually started to turn away when he registered that her shirt was gone but Ginny's hand curling into his arm had made him pause.

"It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would..." Ginny was actually three skips away from amazed. She would have expected dark lasting scars all over. Instead, they had been given a much less intimidating view. She could see three red welts and nothing more. There was a small bit of scab at the bottom of one line but the others just looked like white crayon on white paper.

"I think he's been taking care of her." Luna was right at Snape's elbow now trying to see what he was going to give her, though without actually being there and able to smell or even touch the salve she was at a loss to what it could be. The color was as standard as any other and didn't provide any clues either.

"After torturing her? What could she possibly know that she has been able to keep from him for..." Ginny counted on her fingers, "what...8 days?"

Luna shook her head, she didn't know, but she was certain that there was much more going on than any of them realized.

oOo

Hermione shifted slightly when he took hold of her hair. His long fingers grazing the underside of her jaw as he pulled it into his hands. She felt it pull when it was charmed into a loose braid and hid a smile behind the pillow when he laid it back over her shoulder. She'd never really liked it when other people touched her hair, too many days in her childhood spent sitting in front of her flustered mother with a brush being torn through to try and sort out its mass as she tried to make it 'presentable'.

Yet oddly, he was just as careful as she was with it and she wondered briefly how he'd come to be as apt as he was with hair charms. It certainly didn't look like he needed an extra care for his lanky locks though she did wonder why someone as controlled as he would even have long hair.

Her inner monologue was interrupted when his hand pressed into a rather hard knot. She squeaked tiredly and squirmed away. His hand came to her waist then and she rolled her head to try and see him. His hand came away from the muscle he was trying to release to push her head back forward.

"Be still."

"It hurt..."

"It won't in a moment." He pulled his hand from her waist and the thumb that had previously done the deed returned to the task.

Hermione scrunched her face and curled her knees up to her chest, curling her toes. "Ow..."

"Be still."

"Ow...ow...oh..." Her low cat-like growl turned into a deep whining moan. She could almost hear his smirk as he continued to work. Her eyes rolled back with another deep sigh of contentment. She let herself relax and it wasn't long before the feeling of his hands drifted away and she found herself in a light sleep.

Snape glanced up as he put the last of the salve around her ribs, he'd been so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even register that she'd fallen asleep. Until now. He knew she needed to put more lotion on her chest but didn't want to wake her to do it. He waffled back and forth for a moment before deciding that it would be fine to just let it be for the time being. The small cuts had been healed anyway, the lotion was more for her comfort than actual care.

His own head was starting to pulse. His internal clock told him it couldn't have been too far after 10 and he had other things to worry about. Deeming her well enough, for now, he summoned a clean shirt from his closet before charming it over her. She made a small face and squirmed slightly as the buttons shifted into place.

Without a second glance, he pushed himself back to his feet and made towards the door. He had much more to do and without her, in his hair, he was certain he could prepare himself for what lied ahead. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was impressed by how quickly she'd managed to reign herself in. He would have chalked it up to a natural talent if it had been anyone else. Knowing her, however, he was sure she'd read a book about it at some point.


	33. Chapter 33

"We have to go right now!"

Luna rubbed her forehead with a small wince. The two of them had been going back and forth for at least 45 minutes. Neville had taken her side but even his resolve was starting to wain against the fiery redhead's temper.

She'd kept herself out of it after Ginny had blown up on of the chairs in a wild burst of magic. Neville too was trying his best to calm her down. Possibly out of fear of losing a limb or something else. He had retreated, putting the large map table between them.

"And if we get caught by the Carrows? Then we'll all be captured and of no use to Harry or anyone else!"

Luna took a slow breath and turned her head towards the clock, it was growing closer to midnight. She wondered if she should just let them be, it was a rather interesting way to pass the time. She understood both of their sides implicitly but something that neither of them seemed to be concerned about was the way Hermione and Snape had interacted with each other.

Luna herself found it rather curious. She had been focused on the room at the beginning before having turned her eyes towards the man's face. She was certain neither Gryffindor had even bothered to turn their eyes towards him. He had looked so sad, it wasn't easy to see, but she had seen it many times before through the years she'd spent in his class. It was a sort of weight he carried on his shoulders. A slight tick near his temple.

"We can take them! There's three of us!"

"Correction." Luna unfolded her legs, "There is three of us and an untold number of others that would come to their aid."

"What do you mean?" Ginny rounded on her then, her chest heaving as she tried to keep herself calm.

"The Carrows are not the only marked followers in our halls." She came to her feet slowly making sure she looked as unintimidating as possible, "We need to wait. We need to be ready and rested." She looked at Neville who looked a bit tired from all the screaming already. "It will serve us no purpose to rewrite a plan that we _all_ agreed to."

Ginny let out a deep breath through her nose. She itching to go. Hermione was so close, just one floor above them. If they could get her to the room they could get her to Aborforth and to the safe house where Harry and Ron were.

oOo

A heavy groan filled the otherwise quiet room. Snape had finally figured out which Slave spell would be most suitable to replace the one Voldemort had placed on Granger. It was a rather brilliant loop-hole. He was still a little sore that he hadn't been the one to find it but his ego had been soothed by the fact that she hadn't really understood what the spell implicated either.

They had wasted countless hours searching for a counter curse to a spell that was so dangerous that even slave makers strayed away from using it. He was starting to think that the missing page might have even been torn out by Voldemort during his time at Hogwarts. He would also suspect that it was that particular spell that had inspired the megalomaniac's dark mark. He was just grateful that he'd removed the death clause.

There was a heavy pause in his internal thinking before his eyes widened considerably. _Had_ he removed the death clause? After his first fall, the mark had lost its color but it hadn't fully gone away. Neither had Voldemort for that matter. His body was gone, yes, but his soul had lived in through his Horcruxes. What would happen if he truly died? Would all of his followers 'worthy' enough to bear his mark perish too?

Severus turned his arm slowly, glaring at what he knew to be held in the tight fabric of his sleeve. He had long accepted his death but could he really sit by as others too young to even understand perished with him? What could he even do about such a circumstance? He was only one man.

The large grandfather clock let out a heavy gong, pulling him from his mind space. He couldn't solve the world's problems in one night, that was for sure. He had to focus on his own and work outward. A heavy sigh pushed him from the desk and a smart flick of his wand turned out the lights. He needed rest.

His body went on autopilot, banishing away his outer layers on the way to the bed. He pulled on his sleeping pants forgoing a shirt and slipped under the covers. He set a charm to wake him at 5 am knowing he'd need the extra time before his current 'house guest' would wake. He hoped she would sleep through the night but he wasn't going to count his eggs.

With a heavy sigh and another flick of his wand, the lights of the room turned low. He never did sleep with the lights completely off. He wasn't afraid of the dark but rather what could be hidden in its shadows. He tucked his wand under his pillow coming to rest on his side.

His brain was still turning. Fitfully turning over things well outside his control. Insomnia wasn't a new thing to him but he knew he needed to rest. He hadn't had a proper rest in some time and it was starting to weigh on his senses.

A deep grunt pushed him over the edge of the bed where he pulled his own supply of modified Nightdrop. It quieted his brain without leaving him vulnerable to attack. It would allow him to rest but still be alert enough to cast at least a protection spell. He pulled the vial flicking off the cap before taking a small drink. He didn't need a lot to sleep for five hours.

oOo

"Are you ready?" Ginny was thrumming with energy. She could hardly contain herself as she waited for Neville to cast his disillusionment spell. Luna was already at the door watching the hall. The pin on her shirt was still and her eyes confirmed her charm.

"Yeah, let's get Hermione..." Neville tucked his wand into his pocket before coming beside Ginny.

"Let's go..."

The three of them moved out silently. Keeping their bodies close to the wall. Luna took point with Neville taking up the rear. They moved with almost military-like precision through the hall and up the secret staircase.

As they came around the bend Luna could feel a sort of weight in the air. The sort of heaviness that came with extremely powerful wards. She scanned the hall and walls but couldn't see any runes shining against the stone. Her exceptionally astute sense of direction and her extra little gift of sight led her down the hall towards the room they had marked on their map as a lead point. When they passed it without seeing another door Luna paused causing Ginny to bump into her.

"Sorry..." Luna whispered her apology while stepping around her. There was no door between the abandoned classrooms. Just a wall. She pressed her fingers against the stone and closed her eyes. She could feel the wards. Surely, they were in the right spot.

"Where's the door... isn't there supposed to be a door?" Neville too had become confused, unable to see what Luna was doing clearly he backed himself up against the opposite wall turning his head to look between. Did they make a mistake?

"It's gone... he must have removed it..." She hadn't seen one in the mirror either and seeing the hallway just confirmed her fears, "We'll have to open the wall..."

"I know how to blow up a wall..." Ginny cast a small charm around the area protecting them from any possible intruders, she wasn't sure what good it would do but it was better than nothing.

"We can't blow it up... the room is connected to Snape's and I'm pretty sure, no matter how hard you sleep you're not going to sleep through that." Neville removed his disillusionment charm when the last of Ginny's wards were in place. He liked it much better when he could see who he was talking to and suspected the others did too.

"Do either of _you_ know a charm to make walls disappear?" Ginny gave Neville a small look that didn't really have any heat to it. She was just tired and frustrated; they all were.

"I might know one..." Neville scratched the side of his head before looking over at Luna. She had also removed her charm but was pressing her cheek into the wall as if listening for something. There was a small pause as both Gryffindors turned their heads to watch her move down the wall. When she stopped they moved closer, concern on their faces.

"You should try your spell here, Neville..." Luna stepped back but kept her hand on the wall marking the place.

"Right." Neville moved to her side and softly cleared his throat. "Discoperiet..."

Luna smiled softly when the mortar holding the stone in place vanished. The stone gave a soft thump in response to being dislodged and she easily pulled it from its place with a simple levitation charm. Neville and Luna both leaned in to look into the hole, their heads bumping lightly sparking a soft series of apologies before Luna leaned back out of his way.

"We found the right place..." Neville could see Hermione on the bed. Her back was to them but she was there, _really_ there. He tried to see more of the room but the stone wall was so thick that it made it nearly impossible to see everything. One thing he could tell was that she seemed to be alone.

"Keep going, Neville." As excited as Ginny was that they'd done it, she was also aware of how dangerous a situation they were in. There was no conceivable way they could explain tearing down a wall, even to the most liberal of minds. Though she was certain as long as the Carrows or Filtch didn't catch them, they'd be rewarded for their efforts instead of brutally tortured.

Neville worked quickly making a rather large hole, he was just about to start on the stones around his waist when Luna's hand stopped him. "Wha..." His question died in his throat when the blond woefully raised her hand through the hole only to press up against an invisible ward. There was a small flash of yellow where she touched before it dissolved back into nothingness.

"He's protected the room..."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ginny's harsh whisper turned both of their heads but their faces told her that they very much weren't lying. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we can still talk to her... give her hope?" Luna looked between the two of them, a deep sadness in her voice and on her face. She leaned down breaking off a small corner of one of the bricks. Yellow meant living things, maybe they could still reach her.

She lined herself up with the hole before giving the rock a hardy toss. She felt Ginny at her back having left her lookout post to join them in seeing into the room. The rock made it all the way to the bed before bouncing off the edge of the mattress onto the floor.

The sharp unexpected noise startled Hermione from her restless sleep. She blinked her heavy eyes open trying to understand what she wasn't even sure she'd heard, when a second noise rang out through the room. It almost sounded like... rocks? Hermione turned herself slowly her eyes going wide. Surely she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. She was dreaming or hallucinating from all the stress she'd been under.

She blinked dumbly at the three faces looking back at her from the hole in the wall. They each looked very happy to see her and her heart gave a heavy thump to the familiarity of their faces. She turned her eyes down to the floor for a moment seeing two bits of stone. If they could get in, could she get out?

Her head spun a little as she pushed herself to her feet and she had to use the chair to keep her balance. A quick glance at the door that led from her rooms stilled her for a brief moment before she threw caution to the wind and closed the distance to the wall. As soon as her hand made to reach through the hole she felt the ward. Her brow furrowed slightly before she saw a yellow ripple extend down into the floor. She knew what it meant but it only added weight to her heart.

Luna stepped a little aside to let Ginny and Neville take the spotlight, someone needed to be watching their backs anyway. Neville gave Hermione a soft, if concerned, smile and leaned in a little closer.

"Hermione? Hermione, can you hear us?" He frowned when she moved her lips but no sound came through. He slowed his speech and exaggerated his mouth, "We can't hear you." He pointed to his ear and shook his head. It pained him to watch the light that had come to her eyes grow dim. She was so close...so...close.

"Are you okay?" Ginny mimicked Neville's movements but gasped when her words appeared in red in front of her. She glanced at Luna who was tucking her wand back behind her ear and turning back to look down the hall.

Hermione blinked slightly when she saw the words appear on Ginny's face. Like subtitles, they were there for only a moment. The question brought ambivalence to her face before she pushed it all down to give them a brave smile.

'I'm okay.' She kept herself silent unsure if Snape had any charms to let him hear inside the room. She pressed herself even closer to the wall desperately wanting to touch either of them.

"What has Snape done to you?" Neville's words appeared before him too and he had to thank Luna internally.

Hermione pursed her lips with a furrowed brow. Something about the entire situation was eating away at her logic driven mind. As excited as she was to see a familiar face, her experiences over the last few days had left her a bit wary. How did they even know she was being held by Snape? How did they know where to even look for her?

She wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach taking a step back. The hurt on her friends' faces was very convincing but she had to be sure. She turned her head away from them unaware that the raised skin of the brand on her neck could clearly be seen in the shadow of the overhead light.

She moved on still wobbly legs over to the small table in the far corner. There wasn't any parchment but there was the medical book he'd left her. She chewed her lip before opening it to the title page, it broke her heart to do it but it needed to be done.

As carefully as she could she tore the back page from the book, it was mostly blank on the back and would have to do. She pulled the small pencil she'd managed to keep with her all this time from the top of the table and started back towards the hole. She wrote her question small in the top corner before holding up for them to read.

 _What did Ron get me for Christmas last year?_

"He gave you perfume. I helped him pick it out. You gave him a study journal..." Ginny pressed herself closer, curious to why she would ask that of all questions.

Hermione looked seemingly satisfied with her answer and looked down again to write. When she finished she held the paper up again.

 _How did you find me?_

"They saw you on the map. Harry's map." Neville was a bit concerned when she had gone away, he thought for a split second that she might have gone to alert Snape fearing that she had somehow been brainwashed.

Hermione read his words furrowing her brows even more. If Neville and Ginny were coming to rescue her, then she could only assume something very bad had happened to Harry and Ron. She knew that the Harry and Ron had been in the office but she'd never gotten what happened to them afterward clearly from Snape.

She lowered her head back down to the paper hastily scribbling, when she put it back up she looked at Ginny with worry.

 _What happened to Harry and Ron?_

"They're both fine...they're at..." Ginny winced when Neville elbowed her in the side. Ginny quickly realized her mistake and looked back with the same sadness that Hermione was giving to her. "They're safe...What about you? Your back?"

Hermione pursed her lips, how did she know she was injured? She was still dressed and she was certain that the shirt she was wearing wasn't see through. She did glance down just in case before shaking her head. She was becoming increasingly uneasy with the amount of information they seemed to have about her.

Neville made a small face to her confusion, "The ROR gave us a mirror...it let us see you...we saw Snape...tie you to a chair...then we saw...your back. Ginny said she'd seen you somewhere else, that someone was beating you."

Hermione shook her head her brow lightening slightly. However they were seeing into her life, it wasn't showing them the full picture. She had no idea how long nor how much they'd seen. The very idea of others being able to see her without her knowledge left an odd taste in her mouth. She pushed the thought aside for now and focused on the more important issues in front of her. She hastily scribbled her words down and raised the paper back up.

 _It's not what it seems._

"He wasn't hurting you?" Neville looked at Ginny for a moment, "What was he doing to you?"

Hermione waffled her head slightly and glanced at the door again. What could she possibly tell them? It was dangerous enough to know what she did, it didn't seem like a good idea to start spreading the word of his 'goodwill'. She made a small face before turning her eyes away choosing to say nothing.

Hermione glanced between the two of them from under her lashes before taking a slow breath, she glanced back towards the door to her room before down at her paper. She was grateful to Ginny for holding her tongue. She didn't need any more information floating around in her mind for Voldemort to get a hold of. That thought led to another and her heart leaped into her throat.

"Hermione...we'll get you out of there..." Ginny pressed herself closer to the bricks, "We just need to figure out how to dismantle his wards..."

Hermione hadn't seen her words since her eyes were down on the paper she was writing on. She looked up just in time for the last few words to fade out but she shook her head. She folded the paper she'd written on and took a slow breath. She pressed her hand flat against the ward between them trying to show them her bravest face.

Ginny raised her hand pressed it over Hermione's own, they couldn't feel the other but the emotion behind their action could be felt through the ward. Hermione's eyes were starting to shine with unshed tears when she pulled her hand away. She looked down at the letter she had in her hand before taking a calming breath. She pushed the paper through the hole watching the ward bend around it.

Ginny took the paper with trembling fingers before carefully opening the folded paper. Her brow furrowed even deeper looking at the bottom where her missive had been written. She showed the cryptic message to Neville before looking back through the hole.

Hermione was backing away from them now. Her face brave but her arms curled tightly around her waist. She looked directly into each of their eyes for a long heartbreaking moment before one of her hands uncurled taking hold of the chair that had been used to torture her just a few hours prior.

Ginny let out a soft sob from the back of her throat, the symbolism of the gesture was undeniable. She sniffled softly trying to put on a brave face, "We'll come back for you..."

Hermione shook her head slightly and lowered it down. Her teary eyes staring pointedly at the floor. She needed them to go, they had to warn Harry. It was truly the only way any of them had any hope of surviving the war. She knew as soon as she'd done it how foolish it was but there was no turning back now.

She closed her eyes tight and turned away completely.


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione wasn't sure how long she laid with her back to the wall crying torrents of tears. Her nose was completely stuffed by now and her head was pulsing worse than when Snape had been inside it. She was so tired, beyond depleted. Her entire body shivered from the sheer amount of emotion she had released and yet still she could not find rest.

A deep sniffle and an absent wipe to her nose gave her enough courage to turn around to look at the wall. It was sealed again, there was no marking left behind from where they'd made the hole. She was almost starting to wonder if she'd dreamed the entire encounter. How many days did one have to go without rest to actually start hallucinating? She wasn't sure, but she knew she'd been able to catch some sleep here and there. Possibly enough to stave off hallucination by sleep deprivation.

Another sniffle rolled her onto her back and a deep breath brought her hands down to wrap around her chest. The room felt infinitely smaller than it ever had. The silence exceptionally louder than she'd ever noticed before. It was like her brain was both mentally exhausted but hyper-aware. She needed to do something if she was going to sleep.

As carefully as she could, she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of her bed. A shaky hand through her pulled back hair calmed her nerves, if only just. She pulled the braid from around her shoulder and slowly made work of releasing it from its confines. When it was finally free she gave the mass a heavy shake before turning her red-rimmed eyes towards the closet door.

Could she even go through it? Had he charmed it locked? She wasn't sure why she was even contemplating going into the other's room but she knew she couldn't stay where she was. If nothing else she could curl up into one of the chairs by the fire and hope that he didn't see her.

She grabbed her blanket as an afterthought and came to her feet. She wrapped the material around her shoulders trying to imagine that it was a warm hug. She had never been one for coddling but in that moment she wanted nothing else than to curl up in someone's arms and just cry herself to sleep. The thought only brought more pain to her already aching heart when the memory of her mother doing just that, came to the front of her mind.

She'd never felt so alone in her entire life. There had always been someone there. Whether in the dormatories at school or during her time on the run. Someone was there. She'd never realized how much strength she pulled from just being around other people until now.

Her hand trembled lightly when she took hold of the handle. Nothing immediately happened to her so, she took the chance. The catch coming from its place seemed to echo through her. When she finally managed the courage to push the door open she felt a sort of pressure inside her mind release.

The first few steps into the closet felt like a hundred year journey. The door at the other end was open and a soft light was pouring through. Her heart skipped a little with the possibility that he was still awake but she didn't stop in her quest. When her hand pressed against the cracked door she paused trying to make herself not looked like a drowned kitten.

She sniffled again and wiped at her eyes with the end of the blanket trying to give herself a modericum of decorium. A heavy breath filled her chest and she managed to push through into the room.

Her eyes ran over the space finding him not by the fire or at the desk in the far corner. As she turned her head towards the raised bed she felt a different sort of pounding in her heart.

He was in bed. His head was turned away from her and the blankets were around his waist. Even through the dim light, she could clearly make out the steady rise and fall of his bare back. One of his arms was up near his head, tucked under the pillow while the other rested down by his side. She didn't know why but the position felt indlcredibly exposed.

Another small sniffle turned her head away and towards the chairs by the fire that had long since gone out. What she hadn't realized was her soft noise had jump started the man on the bed. It wasn't until the sudden flash in the corner of her eye caught her attention did she realize she'd woken him.

His body was turned awkwardly towards her. The hand that had been under his pillow now brandished his wand in her direction.

"Miss Granger...?"

Hermiome didn't dare to move but she did notice that he seemed to be having trouble keeping his focus. His voice was thick and partially slurred and his eyes were narrowed. He was blinking rapidly as though he couldn't see her clearly. Deciding not to tease the snake, she took a breath to speak.

"Could I...sleep with you?" As soon as the whispered words left her mouth she realized how unbelievably inappropriate they sounded, though the look on his face was well worth the slip-up, "That is..."

Her words faded out as his wand lowered down. He sort of swayed a little as if his body was too heavy to control. His face was an unmasked array of confusion before he turned even further to pull back the blanket on the empty side of the bed. After that task was completed he gave her a sort of dreamy stare before he seemed to lose what little control he had on his limbs. He sort of rolled back into the pillow and turned his head with a small groan before moving back onto his side.

Hermione wasn't sure what sort of answer that was or even why her feet were moving her closer. It wasn't until she was standing beside the bed looking down at the wand pressed between the mattress and his back did she even register what she'd done.

Her eyes landed on the ebony and for a split second, she felt a small surge of adrenaline. She could take his wand, lower his wards, and escape. The thought, however, came and went so abruptly she wasn't even sure she'd thought about it at all.

Her knee pressed down cautiously into the top of the mattress as though she were waiting for him to change his mind. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself thankful when he didn't even so much as sigh. The bed was easily big enough for two and he was lying on the far end. She wouldn't even have to touch him. She knew this wasn't the first time she had shared his bed but it was the first time she'd willing sought out his presence. That knowledge alone made everything feel different.

Keeping her own blanket wrapped around her, she lowered herself down as gracefully as she could manage. Her emotional upheaval had left her with very low processing power. As soon as her body relaxed down onto the mattress she could feel her tear-stained eyes starting to droop.

With one last adjustment, she pulled his blanket up over hers, if only to make sure it didn't expose him any more than he already was. Her head rested down on the pillow and her eyes lost focus as they watched the slow rise and fall of his turned back.

oOo

Elsewhere in the castle, three others were trying their best to find their peace. Wrapped in each other's arms seeking comfort that could not be found.

Luna laid with her back pressed against Neville's chest, her head resting on his arm. His other held her waist, his fingers entwined with hers as she kept him in place. Ginny laid behind him, her back pressed against his seeking the warmth that his body provided, a pillow curled in her arms as her dreams took her far away and into another's bed.

The three of them had retreated back to the Room of Requirement to find that it had provided them with a safe place to rest. Initially having taken to the cots that had been provided; all three of them had moved one by one to the center of the room, where a large pit of pillows and other blankets had been arranged in an interesting and strangely convenient pit that created a wonderfully soft mass.

Neville was the only one left awake, his mind turning over the message Hermione had given them. They needed to take it to Harry and Ron, he was sure if it. Though he didn't completely understand what had been written he was sure it was meant for them. It had been far too late for them to pass on the message, but as soon as the sun rose he was going to make sure it got to Harry and Ron.

Even with his plan in place, he found himself unable to fully let himself go to sleep. His tired eyes opened slowly to look down at Luna. She was resting peacefully on his arm. It brought a warmth inside his heart to know that his presence brought her comfort.

She had actually invited him to lay down beside her in the pillows. He'd been so nervous at first but when she guided him where she'd wanted him and laid down against him, he had felt at home.

He smiled ever just so and lightly ran the side of his thumb along the back of her hand. She hadn't made a single move since she'd closed her eyes. Even when Ginny had come to join them. She had stayed just as she was, curled perfectly against him.

A soft sigh closed his eyes and he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Her smell, light jasmine, and strawberries relaxed him further and he was finally able to let his mind go quiet.

oOOo

Snape woke to the irritating sound of his charm. A deep groan turned his head and a wave of his fingers silenced the infuriating noise. He was just about to reset the charm to a more human hour when he realized, he wasn't alone.

His eyes snapped open instantly, narrowing to the bright light of morning. When his vision cleared he was sure he had to be dreaming. His eyes told him that he was staring into the sleeping face of the girl meant to be locked away. His brain couldn't even process her name as it struggled to come out of its potioned induced haze. It came three seconds later and he found himself at a loss of what to do.

She wasn't too close but she had definitely moved past the invisible line that bifercated the sleeping space. Her head was tucked down into the arms that were crossed over her chest, her fingers curled tightly into the blanket she had brought with her. Her knees were bent but not tightly curled, the bottom of her foot just barely six inches away from his side.

His hand curled under the pillow beneath his head and his heart skipped. His wand wasn't where it should have been. Another sharp turn jostled the bed and he rolled over to feel the wood fall against his stomach. The sharp movement distrubed the girl beside him and he went still as she started to move.

Her legs slowly uncurled and her body rocked forward filling more of the space between them. Her crossed arms shifted higher beneath her chin and her head nuzzled down to the edge of the pillow. She let out a heavy sigh through her nose as her hips adjusted to lay her flat on her stomach.

Snape swallowed thickly, a deep breath of his own cleared his heavy head. A soft groan put him back on his back and the weight in his skull only increased. With his wand now back in hand he brought his hands up to press the heels of his palms into his eyes. He simply didn't have the emotional processing power to even understand what was going through his mind at the moment. He knew he needed to get up, but his body just wasn't having any of it.

He let his hands come back heavily to his sides before resetting the alarm for 7 am. It would do him no favors to attempt to work on anything if he couldn't even process what to do about the girl in his bed. A small shift placed his wand back under his pillow and a heavy sigh closed his eyes. He pulled the blanket from his waist to rest on his chest before turning his head away from hers.

Sometime before the charm set to wake him went off Snape was woken by an odd pressure against his arm. His brain cooperated more fully this time as it was no longer under the influence of his potion. It quickly discerned that the pressure was being created by a body pressing against him.

Much more gracefully this time, he opened his eyes and turned his head. Granger had slowly worked her way over the entire expanse of the bed during her sleep. It was a marvel really. He could tell she'd started on the far end because she'd pulled the comforter with her as she'd moved.

Her forehead was just barely touching the top of his bicep, her warm breath wafting through the blanket still wrapped tight around her frame and under her chin. He could feel her curled arms pressed against his own, also just barely there. Her legs had stretched down and now laid parallel to his own, the blanket she'd pulled along keeping them from actually touching.

The charm he'd set to wake him startled him from his observations and he quickly silenced it before it woke her. A carefully as he could, he pulled himself from the bed and onto his feet. Another cursory glance down told him that his movement had had no effect on her sleep and he let out a heavy sigh.

Turning away from the bed towards the bathroom he tried to reign in his wandering mind. He briefly remembered waking in the middle of the night but his mind had been too affected by the potion to form a clear memory. He could only guess that she had joined him at that time.

oOo

"Alright there Harry?" Molly pursed her lips helping the teen sit up in his bed. "You've been out for a quick minute, take it easy now..."

Harry groaned softly and shifted to her guiding hand. He felt loads better than he had yesterday. He was sure the potion they'd given him had knocked him back out.

"Ron...Luna?"

"Luna has returned to Hogwarts and Ron is still asleep." Molly pressed the back of her hand against his forehead and nodded to herself. "Take it easy now, can you get yourself to the shower or do you want some help?"

Harry rubbed his sleep heavy eyes before mumbling that he could manage. He felt Molly pull back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He didn't feel all that bad, just extremely tired.

"What time is it...?"

"A little after 8. That's it, the sooner we get you moving the better you'll feel." Molly helped him to his feet keeping a hand on his back.

Just as they made it to the door the sound of heavy feet sounded on the stairs. Both Harry and Molly looked towarss the door before she left his side to open it. George was coming up the stairs with Neville tagging behind.

"Neville?" Harry moved himself closer feeling a bit light headed. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Free period. Besides...I have something that I needed to get to you immediately." He held up the folded paper coming around the railing. "It's from Hermione."

"Hermione? Did you get her out?"" Harry almost fell over trying to get closer, Molly caught him by the waist and helped steady him back on his feet. Neville closed the distance quickly handing over the letter.

"No, but we were able to talk to her through the wall..." Neville knew how time was short but he hoped he'd be able to return with something to tell the others.

"Is she alright?" Harry quickly unfolded the letter his brows furrowing.

"She's alive... if that counts for something... Snape had done something to her before we got there, we saw it in a mirror the room has given us..." Neville pursed his lips at Harry's confused face. The hope that her cryptic words, meant something to him, dying out fast.

"I'm a trap?" The sentence was boxed in and oddly written. With other odd shapes inside the rectangle. It was like she had tried to draw a picture with her words, the spacing and shape of the letters trying to form a picture he just wasn't able to understand. He looked up from the paper into Neville's equally worried face.

"We don't know either...I was hoping it would mean something to you..." Neville's watch beeped and he knew his time was up. "If you figure it out, please send word through the two-way parchment... We're all ready to help in any way we can..."

Harry nodded dumbly continuing to stare down at the paper. He was sure it meant something. He just wished he had half of Hermione's mind to sort it out.

oOo

Snape had managed to finish stocking his emergency potions kit by the time Hermione had begun to stir. He hadn't moved her at all from the bed and had even closed off the sides of the canopy to help her rest longer. He'd left the foot of the bed open so he could check on her at a glance but the thick cutains at the sides had provided more than enough sun blocking power.

He was slipping a vial into place inside the protected leather when her voice started to disturb his concentration. She had been quiet thus far, nothing aside from the soft sigh and minor adjustment. Now, however, her voice had taken on a pleading tone.

"Please... please don't do this..."

Snape's brow furrowed at her heart-rending plea. He glanced up from his desk, the vial he'd been preparing to fill paused in his grip.

"N-no..." She shifted from her side onto her back, her head turning sharply to the side while her arms that were still very much tangled in her own blanket struggled weakly against an invisible force.

Snape turned his eyes back down trying to ignore her growing volume. He narrowed his eyes, slipping the pipette into the larger vial of blood replenishing potion, making to transfer it into the specially designed vial from his kit. The next set of mumbled words made his heart grow tight.

"Master...Don't kill... my master... please..."

Snape sat down his pipette then, watching her struggles against the unseen dwindle. She turned her head into his pillow then, her body doing a very unusual arch as she attempted to possibly roll over. Snape watched her long enough to assure himself that she wasn't going to harm herself in her sleep before resuming his present task.

He slipped the vial into place next to ten others. It was something he always had but always feared having to use. A battlefield kit, an antique from the Great War, it held up to ten small test tube like vials inside a leather pouch that protected them from all harm. The protection spells over the case we're so complex that even he himself didn't truly understand their intricacies. As it was, it had been his first line of defense against the madman he now served. It had saved him on more than one occasion.

His task completed, he folded the leather over itself making the kit no larger than the length of his hand and slipped it into his inner coat pocket. A quick charm reclosed the buttons on his coat as he moved towards the bed that had gone quiet again.

He paused at the foot before going to the left to the side he normally would have laid on. Since growing closer he could still hear her mumbling under her breath but most of it was indicernable. With a furrowed brow and tight lips, he pushed back the curtains flooding her face with light. It had the immediate desired effect.

Hermione groaned as the bright light immediately snapped her from her dream space. She tried to close her eyes tighter and turn away but she was too tightly wrapped up in her blanket. The memory of her dream was fading fast but it left her heart a few beats faster than normal.

With a disoriented grunt, she rocked her head back and forth before finally peeking open her eyes. The first thing to register was black legs over the edge of deep cream sheets. She blinked slowly as her vision came into focus. Her body felt tired, but she wasn't in pain. Despite having slept she still felt emotionally drained.

She could feel the tears that had dried on her face and it only made her long for a nice hot shower. When she finally managed to turn her head up she looked directly into the eyes of her captor. Her breath caught for a moment before slowly releasing. He wasn't moving or speaking but she could tell he wanted her to get up.

With as much coordination as she could manage she started the laborious process of untangling herself from the blankets. When she finally managed to sit herself up she dared to look up at him again. She didn't know how pitiful she looked only that she was sure she did.

Snape did indeed notice, his jaw twitching slightly as he took in her rather pathetic appearance. Despite having gotten more sleep than him her eyes were still heavily sunkin in, deep circles of red and black rimmed her eyes and he could see the tears that had dried in the corners. He knew time was of the essence but he simply couldn't stand to look at her in such a state.

"Take a shower, I want you presentable. When you've finished knock on the office door before going to wait for me by the fire." With nothing else to say, he turned away and made his way to the office. He glanced back only briefly to make sure she heeded his command before stepping through.


	35. Chapter 35

"What could it mean...?" Harry was at a complete loss. He pushed the paper over the table looking to Ron, who had joined him downstairs sometime after noon, their meal had been finished and the adults had gone away to check on other affairs.

"It looks like a visual perception puzzle..." Ron pursed his lips turning the paper upside down.

Harry's brows rose at the obvious elevation in his normally sophomoric vocabulary, it seemed well outside his realm of normal rhetoric. Ron noticed his look and grinned dumbly for a moment.

"One of Hermione's words of the day," Ron explained idly before placing the paper flat. "It's like a puzzle or something, we should try and look at from a different angle...maybe?" He shifted in his chair lowering himself down closer to the table top. He squinted when he thought the words shifted in a way they shouldn't have. He adjusted himself a little more before he let out a small gasp.

"The manor!"

"What manor?" Harry pushed himself up and came around the side of the table beside him. They'd both been given copious amounts of potions to get them up and moving leaving them each with a sort of an illusion of invulnerability.

"Malfoy's look!" Ron moved aside letting Harry take his place. He would never forget the face of that house as long as he lived.

Harry squinted his eyes but he couldn't see what Ron was seeing, it did look like a sort of building sure, but he hadn't exactly seen it clearly himself through the spell Hermione had cast on him.

"Let's say it is...What does that mean? I mean, we know she's being held at Hogwarts. Even Neville, Luna and Ginny had seen and talked to her there." Harry sighed heavily rubbing his scar before falling down into the chair beside Ron's. The redhead joined him soon after pulling the paper back into his hands.

"I don't know...but it's something..."

oOo

"Dilecto Servo..." Snape's eyes were completely focused as he drew the light around her wrists. Small bands made of orange light formed around Hermione's cord bound wrists. She was knelt before him with her head bowed, her eyes at his feet and her hands clenched tight.

They had both agreed to the spell, but even so, it made his stomach turn. As the light faded out, his eyes shot to the mark forming on her neck. She'd pulled her hair back into a tight braid leaving her neck completely exposed. Snape took a breath pulling the golden light up from her wrists to go around her neck. More whispered words left his lips and he felt the pull of the old bond against his chest.

Hermione's scream tore through his chest like a spear to the heart. His body actually jolted and his wand wavered. A black fire crawled over the now midnight initial. Her scream ran out of air but her eyes remained wide with unbelievable pain as her neck continued to burn.

Had he doomed them both?

His face was a mixture of sorrow and fear as he knelt down in front of her. His wand fell to the floor as he took hold of her arms just as she started to pitch backward. The fire burned itself out and her throat let out an odd noise before her entire body started to grow heavy. His heart was running a marathon through his chest and when her body started to collapse back he was sure he'd killed her.

oOo

"We need to get back to the safe house tonight. I think whatever Hermione was trying to warn us about is going to happen soon." Neville kept his voice low, leaning over the little table between them.

The three of them had taken to spending their free time in the room, though others of the D.A. had joined them as well, they all were occupied with other things. Luna pursed her lips but had to agree with him. She glanced at Ginny who was writing to Harry through the two-way parchment. They had told them what Ron had discovered but none of them had a clue on what to do with the information.

"We'll have to sneak out right after dinner, we won't be able to wait until after curfew this time." Ginny looked up from the parchment as her message disappeared into the page. "How are we going to get by the Carrows and their goons to get here safely?"

"I can handle the brother, Carrow," Even as the words bravely passed her lips Luna's face showed her concern over what she knew she'd have to do to accomplish such a feat.

"You can't possibly take him on alone." Neville noticed the look that fell over her face and felt his heart grow heavy. Though she hadn't spoken a single thing about what had happened to her at the manor he had noticed the light in her eyes wasn't as bright as it used to be.

"I can, If you can get his sister away from him. I can keep him busy for at least 20 minutes..." Luna glanced to the side when one of Seamus' spells backfired. The little group around him gave a wry chuckle before banishing away the smoke.

"I can handle the sister. She's hated me from the beginning, she'll be easy to lead on a chase." Ginny too had glanced over before turning her head back down to the message that appeared on the paper.

"Harry and Ron have agreed to meet us at the safe house." Ginny let out a heavy sigh looking over at the other two.

"How did you manage that?" Neville leaned back unto his chair.

"I told him that Hermione wouldn't forgive him if he didn't let us help."

Luna raised a blond brow at the lie, that was so obvious to her, slipping from the redheads tight jaw. She was very certain that some other arrangement had been made but decided to keep her observation to herself. When Ginny glanced at her to make sure she'd keep her mouth shut Luna lowered her eyes to the table.

"Right after dinner then?"

"Yea."

"Yes."

oOo

"Tilt your head further..."

A soft grunt made Snape look away from what he was doing. By some miracle, their plan to rid her of the slave bond by enacting another had done what they had predicted. The only snag in the plan was that the raised mark that had been on her neck was no longer there.

Snape was doing his best to retrace the lines of the intricate mark from the light red lines it had left behind when it had burned itself away. He was sure the pressure he was putting against the slightly raised burns was painful but it was the only course they had. He was sure with the proper burn care she'd be able to remove the scar almost completely but he definitely wasn't making it easier with the tattoo he was now putting into place.

Tears were silently running down her tightly closed eyes but she'd not said a word since they'd removed the old bond. Her scream was still ringing in his mind and the fear he'd seen in her eyes was sure to bring fuel to his already elaborate nightmares. She had been unconscious for over an hour after and he had feared the worst had finally come.

When she'd woken, he'd carried her from his bed to the chair and encouraged her to eat. She'd managed some mild rice porridge and yogurt before refusing everything else. He was sure her throat hurt, he'd offered her a pain potion but she'd outright refused by turning her head into the wing of the chair.

He'd even gone so far as to slip a small dose of Draught of Peace into her porridge but she'd only eaten a few bites. He was sure that was the only thing that was presently keeping her mind from running circles around itself.

"I'm sorry...I know it hurts..." His words were the softest he'd ever spoken to her, gentle almost the sort of tone one would whisper into a lovers ear. He took a slow breath and adjusted himself to see a bit better.

He had almost finished the last of it when he felt her hand coming up from beneath his arm. He paused not wanting to miss the mark and turned his head down watching her fingers curl into the tail of his coat. Her eyes had opened just slightly and her breathing was a bit calmer. He gave her a lingering look before finishing the tattoo.

"Please..." Hermione's voice sounded ruff but not damaged. She sniffled slightly and swallowed thickly waiting for him to meet her eyes again, "I...just..."

His brows furrowed deeply as he tried to read her thoughts. They were slow and out of sync making it difficult to see through to what she wanted from him. He lowered his wand but didn't move to pull away, waiting for her to finish.

"I need..." She closed her eyes tight for a moment. She felt unbelievably senseless to even say what she desperately wanted to say. She felt weak and foolish. Still, she needed it more than she ever thought she would.

The night had risen long forgotten feelings that had plagued her youth. Hours spent alone in a house with parents too busy to find the time to play with her. She had escaped to the land of books as her sole source of comfort. Her parents weren't unkind, but they hadn't sought to all her emotional needs either.

"Hold me..." She was scared, possibly more scared than she'd ever been. Her eyes glistened with tears that hadn't yet fallen and her hand curled tighter around the fabric it had taken captive, "Please...?"

Snape hadn't truly been expecting those words to come from her mouth. His own mind was conflicted about what he needed to do. He had been so mission focused since he awoke that he hadn't even considered the reason for her presence in his bed that morning. It had taken him years to become as strong as he had. It had been foolish of him to believe a mere child of 19 could achieve the same level of control in just a few days.

She was strong, yes, but she was still young. She was still exploring the world. A world that was very quickly growing smaller and smaller. His jaw twitched as he took a gentle hold of her wrist. His eyes never fully met hers as he raised it up towards his neck.

He guided her arm around his shoulder before very cautiously wrapping his arm under her own and around her back. He took hold of her legs next and when he felt her finally realize what he'd done, he lifted her up from the chair and moved to take her place.

It was beyond awkward for him as he settled her sideways over his lap. Her arm came back down to curl against her stomach and when she pressed the side of her face into his chest he felt and saw her relax. His hand came up tentatively before very gently holding her head against him. His other arm moved around to hold her at her waist keeping her secured in his lap.

An odd peace settled inside both of them as they sat. Neither one truly able to explain it, even to themselves.

oOo

Luna wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Her crystal blue eyes turning up to the man in front of her who was now adjusting his belt back into place.

"Always knew Ravenclaws were smart." He sneered down at her reaching out his hand to grab a fist full of her hair, "I knew that time in Malfoy's cellar would loosen up that little brain of yours." His eyes ran over her face as he curled his fist just a bit tighter. He could see the mark he'd left behind on her neck starting to bruise. Man, he loved it when they cried.

His sneer and snort as he cleared his throat, spitting off to the side before releasing his hold. Luna closed her eyes tight for a moment trying to put herself back into her 'happy place'. Just the smell of him made her stomach churn. Luna gave him a forced grin but merely came up from her knees, surreptitiously glancing at her watch.

"Get out." Amycus snorted again and turned around continuing to tuck in his shirt. His mind was anywhere else but where it should have been at that moment.

Luna cast a small charm on the door handle on her way out that was sure to leave the callous man hurting.

oOo

"Severus..." Narcissa lowered her eyes to the girl at his side for the briefest of moments, "He's in the ballroom..."

The dark man merely inclined his head and gave Hermione a gentle push along the small of her back. Hermione kept her head down but did chance a glance from under her lashes. The aristocratic woman looked almost as bad as she felt.

Snape had put the occlusion shield in place over her more dangerous thoughts but had left everything else alone. It felt odd. Like a slight pressure around her temples. She didn't dare to try and think about what he'd hidden away. She had conceded to him without a word. Her lesson from the night before having finally sunken in.

Snape kept his senses sharp listening into her thoughts for the first sign that he'd have to send her back into a fugue state. He had given her more Draught of Peace with her dinner. Though she hadn't eaten much, she had drunk all of the juice he had spiked.

As they turned down the proper corridor the smell hit them both like a physical wall. Blood and sweat lingered in the hall and the sounds of pain could be heard through the illustrious doors. When Snape pushed open the door they each felt a small shiver roll through their frames at Bellatrix's cold belt of laughter.

"Kill him! Finish it!" The insane woman was laying over a large lounge chair atop of a platform that afforded her a perfect view of the horrors in the center of the room.

A ring of sorts had been made in the grand space. Two apparent captives were inside the magically caged space. Two males, one at least 6 feet tall and muscled beyond reason, possibly in his late twenties. The other, a much smaller and substantially younger man with barely any weight on him at all. The latter had obviously been beaten beyond recognition. His face and body was a bloody bruised mess. Neither one of them wore more than the shorts that clung tightly to their frames.

The larger man raised the club he had been given by Bellatrix after she had called for the youngers execution. There was a small pause before the club came down with heavy force. The boy pleading at his feet went silent and still in an instant.

Hermione felt her stomach lurch. A hand came to her arm keeping from leaning over and a tingle in the back of her throat stopped everything mid-process. A short cough and a heavy swallow set her right again but she couldn't help but turn herself into his side.

Snape sneered at Bellatrix who was grinning down from her perch and put his hand on the back of Granger's head to make sure that the witch knew to whom she belonged. He turned his eyes away after his message was sent and sought the ringleader of this circus of insanity.

Hermione curled her fingers against his jacket and kept her face pressed tight to his chest. How could anyone be so twisted? She couldn't even begin to understand what she'd just witnessed. She didn't want to. When she felt the muscles of his body shift she took a step with him before he pulled her out of his chest with a calm hand on her shoulder. Even as she turned she kept her eyes closed tight and her side pressed into his.

A new coldness wrapped around her and the air that had been thick grew thin. Her heart sped up despite the potion in her system keeping her from running as far as she possibly could from everyone and everything.

"My lord."

Snape's voice sounded tight and she knew to whom he had brought her. The hand that had been guiding her steps gave her a small pull and she knew what was expected of her. He had briefly instructed her on everything she was to do if their plan was to work. She had had many arguments against everything he said but none of them had passed her lips.

Despite all her better judgment and her pride, she lowered herself down beside his feet and pressed her forehead to the floor. Her hands shot closed when the lightest touches of a robe brushed against them and it took everything inside of her not to shiver with revolution.

"I'm impressed, Severus."

The man's fake platitude turned her skin cold. She heard rather than saw, his ever-present familiar coming closer. When it's cool body pressed down along her side she pulled herself up from her bent position back into Snape's leg. Neither one paid her much mind but Hermione could feel Snape's leg going tense against her temple.

"Do you have what I've asked for?"

Snape kept his calm, his own shield well high above normal levels. He pulled the fake stones from his pocket holding them out into his palm for his master to take.

"Interesting choice of stone."

Snape pulled his hand back down to his side, his fingertips brushing along the top of Hermione's head by accident before he curled them up, "The spell required harmonic resonance to have the full effect, I've spared no expense for you, My Lord."

A small thud of an explosion made the half-man before them snarl and cut off whatever it was he was going to say. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he stepped around the both of them throwing open the doors that had led to the small lounge off the ballroom.

"Bellatrix!"

Snape turned his head down leaving the man to go on his tirade. The girl had shifted when he turned but was staring at something ahead of them. He followed her line of sight and felt his own stomach turn at the sight.

The large man from before was laying in pieces scattered around inside the magical ring. A girl, possibly only a few years older than Hermione, cowered in the corner with an old wand clutched tightly to her shaking chest. Her straight light brown hair was a mess and blood covered her emaciated frame. She wore nothing but a black bra and shorts. Her body was covered nearly head to toe with all sorts of curse marks that Snape could only guess came from the wicked woman who oversaw the 'game' she had rigged.

Snape took a small step but frowned when Hermione grabbed onto his pant leg tightly. Her nails scratched through the fabric of his slacks to the skin of his inner thigh. He was quite certain the potion he'd given her was quickly losing its power over the adrenaline trying to pump itself through her system. He glanced up to make sure both Bellatrix and Voldemort were distracted with their little argument before taking a moment to reassure Hermione the best he could.

He'd noticed she had a particular liking to when he had run his hand over the back of her hair during their moment of shared humanity and decided it was the best least obvious course. He felt her tremble but her fingers had relaxed their death grip. He took hold of the back of her shirt giving it a small pull to bring her back to her feet.

Hermione wasn't even sure if she could stand. Everything inside her was ringing alarm bells but she could do nothing about them. She glanced up slightly before managing to pushed herself back to her feet. Per his instructions, she stayed just behind his shoulder and kept her head down. Her hand opened and closed at her side before she relented to her fear and took hold of his coat tail. She was sure he wouldn't approve but it was the only thing keeping her squarely in reality.

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly when Bellatrix came around Voldemort's shoulder. He took hidden satisfaction in the blood that was bubbling near the corner of her mouth but he didn't dare let it show. She flicked her wand towards the ring lowering the hidden walls with a sharp yellow flash of light.

The witch who had been cowering in the corner attempted to scoot farther away even going so far as to throw the wand at Bellatrix's feet to appease her risen temper. Another sharp flick of Bellatrix's free hand called the wand to her palm before she took hold of the girl's arm half dragging the defenseless girl towards the doors that led to the cooridor.

"Wormtail!" Bellatrix kicked open the doors contnuing to drag the crying girl out. The doors slammed loudly behind her and Severus knew that the spotlight was all theirs.


	36. Chapter 36

"You made it!" Harry watched Neville, Luna, and Ginny step through the secured floo. Both he and Ron had been beside themselves waiting for them to get there. The other order members were discussing tactics in a heavily warded room just off of the kitchen. They'd received intelligence that had them all beyond worried but none of them had shared a piece of it with either of them.

"Yeah, sorry we're running a little behind. Ginny had a little too much fun with her diversion." Neville grinned slightly as the aforementioned redhead rushed forward to wrap her arms around Harry.

"It's alright you're here now, we haven't used the mirror all day so we're hoping we can get a good view of Hermione in it before we make our plan." Ron lifted the mirror up showing it off. It had taken every ounce of willpower he had not to take even a brief look.

"Are you all still thinking it's Malfoy's Manor?" Neville took a seat, moving with the others who had also moved to sit at the table.

"Yes, but we're not sure exactly what her words mean." Harry pulled the paper over from where they'd been bouncing dead-end ideas back and forth all day. "'I'm a trap.' Why not 'it's a trap' or something like that?"

Luna pursed her lips slightly, she too had been wondering but when they'd discovered the other half of the puzzle her brain had been ticking away, "Didn't Hermione send you another message... one from the start of the break?"

"She did..." Ron pulled the bag they'd restocked and made ready in the off chance they'd need to take running again. He dug through the top for a moment before pulling out the paper. "She'd hidden a message inside that one too..." Ron set the paper down on the table for all to see. "She hid another message under her instructions, here. Lumos." Ron held the paper up and illuminated it from behind. "'Don't come for me'" Ron canceled the spell and set the paper down. Placing them beside the other it was a startling difference.

The first note had clear and precise handwriting that Hermione was well known for and the other looked shakey like she could no longer properly hold a pencil. Everyone around looked down at the two notes with a heavy heart and an even heavier silence fell over the room.

oOo

"Interesting spell, is it not?"

Snape swallowed the bile that was rising up the back of his throat. His eyes never leaving the girl who struggled for air in front of them. "Indeed...My lord." The words burned even as they left his throat. His jaw and temple pulsed with his heavily thumping heart.

Hermione had been chained to a steel cross of sorts. She sagged against its rough surface, the pole that was looped through her biceps kept her from going too far down. A large steel chain pressed against her stomach, attached to her free wrists that struggled to keep her from falling any further. Her feet were completely free but they were of no help at present.

Voldemort had transfigured her previous attire of borrowed shirt and slacks to something out of a history book. A long white robe from Roman times, it hung off her frame exposing her shoulders, a large V over her chest and thanks to a long split up the side, almost all of her legs. The rope around the middle looked painfully tight around her already small waist. It was not lost on Snape that it would have been something a Roman slave would have been seen wearing.

"What happens when the number reaches zero?"

"She will die." Snape's eyes hadn't wandered far from the number that was shining red against the white stone that hung around her neck. He had managed the switch, but only just. It had taken some very creative words and very well placed hands but he had done what he had meant to do. He could feel the real stone's mate burning against his skin around his neck, begging him, urging him to take action. Presently, the number read 30. 30 Minutes before true death.

Voldemort tilted his head adjusting his spell just a bit more. He had been playing really, discussing idle things as the time passed. Keeping her in a state of perpetual drowning before giving her just enough air to keep her conscious. He was sure to use her terrified look later when the time was right.

"What about the killing curse?" His voice sounded bored, as though he were discussing the weather and nothing more. He turned his wand just little bit farther watching with an impassive eye as her struggles to breathe were dying out.

"There...is a safeguard for that, but it can only be used once. I wouldn't recommend trying it now. It would leave the stone useless after it is used." Snape caught her eyes for a fraction of a second and he felt a torrent of fear wash over him so strong that it nearly buckled his knees. A harsh blink cleared his mind and he shifted just a little closer to where the Dark Lord had taken center stage for his little, test.

"Pity." His wand cut sharply to the left and a harsh choking cough filled the room. Water and her meager dinner fell down to the floor as her body attempted to expel the water that had taken residence in her lungs. Voldemort sneered and came closer, banishing away the mess she'd made with an absent wave of his fingers.

Her head had fallen down now, shallow gurgled breaths leaving her rapidly moving chest. Voldemort's hand moved with a mockery of care over her cheek, pushing back the hair that had fallen from her braid and over her shoulder. His head tilted down to the mark on her neck, his eyes narrowing slightly. Then with a sharp snap, he took hold of her chin tightly in his palm, raising her head to meet his own.

Her eyes were barely open and twitched to the adjustment but didn't widen. Her lips, still blue from lack of oxygen, shivered between bids for air. Snape held his breath pleading to the heavens that his shield still held through everything she'd been through. When he tried to reach out towards her, he felt a void, an emptiness that came with unconsciousness.

"Ennervate." Voldemort sneered when her body gave a sharp jolt but her eyes still didn't open.

"Ennervate!" Another harshly spoken spell jolted her frame but still, she did not look at him. He snarled and released her head, turning away with a harsh snap as it fell down to her chest. Snape moved out of the man's path but didn't dare to think he was finished.

"Crucio!"

The spell shot from the tip of his wand with such force Snape could actually feel it as it burned past him. His eyes snapped to the left when her body tried to curl in on itself, twisting in unnatural ways against the binds that held her.

"Crucio!" A second spell hit before the first had gone out and her body arched up. Her eyes snapped open wide and her scream filled the grand space.

oOo

"Ah!" Harry jolted in his chair, his hand going to his scar, a tortured scream filled his ears well before the image started to form and he blindly reached out with his hand, "The mirror! Use the mirror!"

Harry hissed as the world around him faded in and out. He could make out something forming in the center of his mind's eye, the scream started anew and the image finally took full form. A smooth voice that he knew all too well overshadowed the tortured cry.

 _Relinquish the Horcrux or watch your friend die._

"Don't hurt her!" Harry's voice made all of them jump.

Ron grabbed hold of the mirror as quickly as he could, casting the spell so that the image formed all around them. Everyone in the room pressed themselves back to the walls aside from Harry who was still tightly holding his scar.

The image came in clearer than before as if someone or something was calling out for it to be seen. Luna took Neville's hand tightly as another light shot forward.

Hermione's body shook violently and her eyes bled red with tears that couldn't be stopped. Her mouth opened in a silent scream that only Harry could hear.

"Is he...is he really torturing her...?" Harry had to be sure before he sent them all with him.

"Yes, yes he is..." Ginny's voice wavered but she couldn't look away.

"He...he wants the Horcrux..."

Hermione's body suddenly went limp as the curse was ended. Her body falling near boneless against the cross. Slowly, a black vine rose up from the floor dragging it's deep red thorns around her legs.

It wound way up slowly, running its razor-sharp thorns under the split in her robe. Everyone in the room was able to follow the deep red that painted its slow ascent. The vine cut through the robe over her stomach, pulling her tighter against her cross, deep red bubbled up before rolling down in a thick cascade. Her body jerked as it tried to get away, but there was simply nowhere to go. It wound itself up through the center of her chest only adding to the crimson rain that was starting to puddle on the floor.

 _Tick-tock._

The vine wrapped itself under her chin raising her head for all to see. Her eyes were open but it was clear to everyone present that there wasn't anything left of the Hermione they once knew.

 _Please_...

Harry panted hard as the pain increased.

 _Please...kill me..._

 _We'll be waiting._

The image from the mirror and inside Harry's mind instantly went out. Harry panted hard holding his nose that had started to bleed. A choked sob broke through the back of his throat as he tried to bring himself back around.

"To hell if it's a trap..." His words were hard, his voice that of a man instead of the boy he still was, "Let's go."

oOo

"I want to thank you, for this," Voldemort whispered, leaning in just a bit before pulling the stone from her neck sharply. A bright white light ran over her body as the protection the stone had provided was broken. He turned it in his palm before rising it up for her to see, "You've just guaranteed my victory." He smiled wider as her eyes closed tight.

"Take your prize, Severus." Voldemort turned away, a slow grin forming on his lips. He didn't even notice the stone that he'd slipped into his robe being replaced with a silent charm on his way out.

"You are most gracious..."

Snape didn't dare move until the man was safely beyond the doors. As soon as they'd closed, he approached with trepidation. His own hand shook with his restraint as he vanished away the devil's vine and took her heavy head into his hands. Her body was shaking from the blood loss. Her eyes were dark, rimmed with the blood that had fallen down. His thumb brushed along her cheek staining it further. It was then that the wall he'd placed around her mind gave way.

He was left with a mixture of awe and raw pain as he realized what she'd done. The words she had spoken to end her torture. "You...truly are, the brightest witch of your age..."

A deep choked laugh mixed with a sob and thick blood bubbled pass her purple lips. Hermione pressed her face into his hand unable to do anything else. Everything hurt to the point where she could no longer feel it at all. Her eyes closed as more sobs tore through the back of her throat, filled with ambivalence; she found herself unable to stop.

Snape took as much care as he possible calling back as much blood as he could before lifting her up into his arms. Her sobs were still heavy but had gone mostly quiet. She was barely hanging into reality, fighting against her body to stay with him. He knew his part in the plan was far from over and that he needed to put her in a secure place.

His mind drifted to the cellar as he walked towards the doors. He rationalized it at the safest place to keep her until it was over. He wasn't so sure what the outcome of the Dark Lord's plan would be. It very well could be the end of everything everyone had been working towards. His only hope was that she would be found after his death.

He'd already given everything his worthless life had to offer. He had made his peace with the grim reaper. He wasn't afraid to die. He only hoped he could make everything right before the end.

As he took the steps down, he felt a new air filling the entire Manor. Strong wards were being lifted and dark magic was filling the space. He had noticed the lack of guards on the first floor and wondered just what exactly Voldemort's strategy was. He hadn't been able to glean any information from simply being in his presence and as his focus had been solely on the trembling girl, he now carried. He was just as in the dark as she was. It wasn't the best position to be in for sure, but he had confidence that he would be able to do what needed to be done.

His eyes narrowed at Wormtail who was magically cleaning out one the numerous empty cages, "Get out."

The man tilted his head daring to leer at him but a sharp snarl sent the coward running for the exit. Snape turned his eyes forward again moving down the small turn that led to where he'd gone before. The small rooms behind the stable-like doors with names printed on the top were all silent.

As he passed, he chanced a glance inside one only to find it curiously empty, a quick look up told him it was Malfoy's. The next three were just the same all with Bellatrix's name over top. The last one, the one bearing his name was also empty but he had expected that.

He moved to the far wall kneeling down into the corner. Her sobs hadn't stopped but they had grown softer. He laid her down inside the corner using the stone wall to keep her sitting up. The dress she was wearing was stained and torn but her modesty was the least of his concerns at present. He pulled open the top three buttons of his coat before reaching into the pocket inside pulling out his field kit.

He sat it down in her lap between her upturned hands. She didn't react at all to his touch and her mind was nothing but a low murmur of swirling thoughts. He flipped open the top, noticing her stomach twitch when the leather touched the long arching cut along her stomach.

He'd closed the wounds but they were still scabbed and raw. She would need dittany to make them go away completely. He didn't have the time to administer it, however as he knew he had only a few precious minutes to make sure she would be alive to find.

He pulled out a blood replenishing potion first and cradled the back of her head. Her eyes opened but they were blurry with tears. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip relieved that she was conscious enough to understand his unspoken command.

"Drink." His voice was soft but authoritative. He pressed the small tube to her lips and tipped it back slowly. When it was finished he slipped the empty vial back into its place before pulling up a different one.

"Another, that's it, slowly..." A loud explosion from off in the distance raised his head and he knew his time was up. He pulled the half-finished vial away from her lips and pushed it back into the bag in a hurry. He closed the flap and pulled the small strap from its hidden catch.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was more urgent now. He gave her head a small shake forcing her to look at him, "Miss Granger, can you hear me?"

"Mmm..." Her head turned slowly, she could tell by the look in his eyes something was very wrong.

"I need you to do something for me. Are you capable?" He paused long enough for her to nod slightly, "I need you to hold onto this bag," He looked down putting her trembling hands around the kit, "Do you feel it? Yes?" He squeezed her hands tightly, "Do _not_ let this go. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Her head slowly turned into the side of the wall when his hand pulled away, her eyes rolling down to look at the bag in her hands. With all the strength inside her, she curled her fingers around the leather. She faintly felt something being wound around her wrist before she felt him move away. Three slow blinks and he'd virtually vanished before her.

oOo

Harry and Ron kept to the front. They'd not done very well at remaining stealthy as they had all but destroyed the front gates leading to the manor in a rather magnificent explosion. Everyone's hearts were in their throats as they approached the front doors with great caution.

Moving in a diamond formation with Harry beneath his cloak in the center Ron had taken point. Everything was so silent, and dark. Every little shadow raised the hairs on the back of his neck and sped up his already pounding heart. They had to get there they had to save her. It was all his fault.

Luna was keeping her eyes tuned into anything that may be lying in wait for them. Any unseen force that may bar their way. She hadn't been able to see any of the wards that had previously been in place over the manor and that only made her stomach grow uneasy. Everything about what they were doing seemed too easy. Like Voldemort had virtually rolled out the red carpet for them.

A loud scream echoed through the entire entrance way from the left and Ron kicked off. Everyone scrambled to try and keep formation but it was nearly impossible with the speed in which he'd taken off.

"Hermione!" Completely forgetting that there was a high possibility that everything around them was a potential trap, Ron cried out before his sister cast a silencing charm on him. Ginny ran harder trying to catch up to him while Neville and Luna stayed close to Harry.

Ginny grabbed Ron right before he kicked open the doors to the drawing room. She could have punched him square in the face if they didn't need his help. She snarled and held his finger in his face giving him a very intimidating impression of her mother before she turned her head to cover the others who were still catching up.

Harry pulled the cloak off his head and gave Ron a small glare before sighing heavily. "I can't feel him, anywhere..." Another scream came from the inside of the room and Ron jolted but Ginny held him tightly in place with a wand to his chin.

"Give me the cup, and get back under the cloak Harry. Just because you can't feel him doesn't mean he's not here..." Ginny released Ron who was cowed substantially for now.

"Alright..." Harry reluctantly pulled the hood back over himself and handed over the fake cup that Neville had made. It was a rather remarkable replica of the real Horcrux. They had all agreed that it was too dangerous to actually give back the real one but, in their youthful naivety, they believed that they could trick the dangerous wizard long enough to at least get Hermione out safely.

Ginny clutched the cup tightly to her chest looking up at Ron for a brief moment, "Don't do anything stupid." She released the silencing spell she'd placed over him before looking back to Neville and Luna, "Everyone ready?"

"Let's bring her home." Neville puffed up his chest nodding to Ron whose jaw was set.


	37. Chapter 37

Ginny pushed open the doors letting them swing wide. The smell of stale blood was the first thing to register to all of them. The next was the eerie stillness of the room and the unseen weight that came with spells well beyond anything any of them could ever dream up.

A large boxed cage stood center, its bars were wide but thick, easily seen through but possibly charmed so that one couldn't pass through them. A pole stood center, but the body attached to the pole made all their hearts beat a little faster.

It took Ron only two heavy heartbeats before his eyes ran over her messy curls and white blood-stained robe. Though her head was down and her body was still, he was certain it was Hermione.

Ginny turned her head and her wand, the first thing she noticed was the waist-high pillar that sat only a few feet in front of them, a circular hole in the top. She suspected that they were expected to place the cup on the pedestal in exchange for lifting the cage.

Neville noticed that aside from the center cage, no one else was in the room. At least, no one they could see. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a heavy stone settled in his stomach.

"Somethings not right...this is too easy..." His words were barely a whisper but Luna was close enough to hear and nodded her head slightly. She couldn't see the girl clearly like something was obscuring her true form. She wasn't so sure that the girl they were looking at was the one they'd come for.

Harry's heart was pounding, the absence of pain he usually felt while in the Dark Lord's presence was only making the fear inside him grow. Why would he had lured him there if he hadn't wanted to fight him. Had bringing his friends with him, spared or damned them?

Ron took a slow step, his wand shaking slightly as he neared the slightly raised stage. He glanced back at the rest of them before putting his weight down in the platform.

"Hermione?" His voice was shaking and his hands followed suit. He could hear the others behind him coming closer but they didn't break their formation, keeping Harry cloaked in the center.

Ginny desperately wanted to take Harry's hand, but she knew it would give him away. She was just as amazed as everyone else that something more dubious hadn't happened when she'd placed down the cup. Their eyes watched the sides of the darkened room for any sign that things were about to go pear-shaped.

Neville turned his head to watch Ron but only just, the air was becoming difficult to breathe and his head felt light. He still stood by his previous assessment of the situation and the longer they lingered the stronger the feeling became.

Luna was completely facing Ron, her wand up and at the ready to protect his back. Her previous observation was niggling away at the back of her brain and she started to follow after him. Her steps much slower than his. She didn't know if he'd even listen to her at all.

"Hermione?" Ron's hands trembled as he ran them under her chin. Her skin was so cold, her head so heavy. He tilted her chin up towards the light and into his face. His heart pounded heavier in his ears and he gently thumbed her bruised cheeks. Short lashes fluttered against his thumb and his breath caught hard in his throat. When her darkened lids opened to reveal heavily greyed over green eyes his brow turned to confusion.

"Ron...?" Luna's voice was like a knife through the silence that had fallen, though it was soft it had completely shattered whatever spell had befallen the space.

"It's not her..." Ron didn't know what to do with the information. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the change of her features as the glamour melted away. He knew he recognized her, he was sure of it. Another house, surely. She had been on the Quidditch team. A chaser, he was sure. Yellow came to his mind and he was certain he recognized her. "Alesina?"

The girl in his hold let out a shuddering breath before her eyes fell closed again. There was a sudden rumble from beneath the platform and Ron turned his head down in surprise.

 _Do you take me for a fool, Harry Potter?_

All of them heard the whispered message, a deep coldness washing through every one of them. It was milliseconds after the last syllable was whispered that the room erupted into chaos.

"Ron!" Luna had almost made it to the platform by the time Ron had made his discovery.

Her wand shot out and her spell sent him flying back. There was barely a anytime between Ron flying past her and the large spikes that had come up from all angles. One of which came directly in front of the pole and straight through Alesina's heart, right where Ron would have been standing.

"Luna!" Neville had made it two steps before Luna's shocked face turned towards him. A magical arrow had come from on high. She had just enough time to create a shield but the shock of it had forced her to take a step back. There was a heavy click and her head turned down to the stone that had sunken in with her step.

Luna's eyes shot to Neville's just as the doors behind them slammed closed with a heavily barred wall blocking them in. The very next moment was a bit of a blur. One moment she was watching him run towards her and the next, everything was black. She'd never felt a thing.

"No!" Neville rushed over, actually jumping over Ron who was still getting his bearings to get back on his feet.

"Luna! Luna!" Neville fell down beside the large hole that had been made as an explosion rocked the world behind him. The debris from the explosion pelted him hard in the back of his head but his eyes looked down into the hole before him.

The last thing he saw clearly was Luna's body laying brokenly at the bottom of a shallow pit. Large pikes had been mounted on the floor. Her body was so small that she'd amazingly missed all but one. Her chest was arched awkwardly as the large spire held her partially aloft by her right shoulder. Her head was turned down but her eyes were partially open, frozen in place, though completely unfocused.

The large explosion had centered around the pillar and had sent Ginny flying backward straight into Harry. The blast had knocked her instantly unconscious and left her face a bloodied mess.

"Ginny!" Harry caught her as best he could, his words were being drowned out by similar explosions that were happening around the outer wall.

Neville was able to get his bearings quickly enough. Tears ran down his face as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. He would get her, he just had to make sure he survived long enough to do it. He managed to cast a very powerful shield charm around the area hoping to buy himself some time.

Ron had made it back to his feet, his wand and eyes burning with fury. He shot out his own shield spell and started sending curses at rapid speed. Amazingly, he managed to fight off Narcissa Malfoy, who had come out from behind one of the large drapes that had been closed. He had sent the pompous woman flying into a column where she collapsed, awkwardly bent on her side, to the floor before going still.

Other's like her, though much less skilled, started to come out from behind the shadowed walls. Five in total, including a very reluctant looking Lucius, had joined the fray. Low-level death eaters eager to prove themselves worthy of taking the mark. It was hard to discern one from the other as spells went flying around the room.

Harry had abandoned his cloak in his efforts to help the others. They were holding their own well enough but he knew that they were just cannon fodder. The real fight had yet to truly begin.

Neville snapped his head, barely able to block the cruciatus curse that had been thrown his way. Bellatrix's evil smile made the lion inside his heart roar. He'd managed to levitate Luna from the pit and close the gaping hole in her shoulder, at least so much to slow the bleeding. He'd been practicing his healing spells, but he still wasn't all that sure one which one would have been best.

"Ennervate!" Harry was doing his best to keep Ginny protected, but it was becoming more and more difficult to handle on his own. He needed her help, she was probably one of the best, besides Hermione, at defensive and offensive spells. He held her up against his knees as he tried to bring her back around.

"We've got to get out of here!" Neville had Luna's good arm wrapped around his shoulder while he held up the unconscious and still bleeding blond to his side, firing out spells from his hip to keep the other death eaters at bay.

"The door! The one Bellatrix ran through!" Harry ducked his head pulling Ginny's arm around his shoulders. She gave a heavy groan and lifted her head trying to blink the world back into focus.

Ron came between the both of them doing his best to push back the three death eaters who were advancing quickly. A loud bang caught everyone's attention. The doors that had been bared suddenly burst open, the metal screaming as it was bent out of place.

Remus' face was a welcome sight, but none of the teens really had the time to be grateful for his appearance. The room's ceiling gave out a deep roar as a rapidly growing green fire started to burn across the across the ceiling.

"Everyone out!" Remus' deep commanding voice sent the others running towards the far stairs. He and three other members of the Order taking to protecting their retreat.

Ron caught up with Harry and Ginny first but he turned back in time to hear Neville screaming. The fire had suddenly come down from the ceiling creating an impassible wall. Neville's shoulder and chest had been caught in the blaze as it had come down. His body fell backward out of their sight as the flames grew thicker.

Ginny had garnered some wits about her and shifted her weight to pull Harry further towards the staircase. Though her head felt like someone was pounding away at her skull with a sledgehammer she knew they had to keep moving.

Remus ran towards Neville as the flames continued to move over his fallen form. The werewolf found himself at a loss for what to do when a shrill laugh came from just behind. He turned himself to follow the sound, his eyes going wide when the insane cousin of his best friend suddenly collapsed forward a dark shadow taking shape behind where she'd fallen.

Remus' eyes narrowed just slightly into the fathomless black. There was a moment between the both of them, a shared communication of sorts where Snape turned his eyes down towards the floor and Remus' twitched to follow. When he would raise them again, the spell had already passed his lips. His body jumped as the man fell back hard against the pillar, having not done a single thing to stop him, before following his body as it collapsed down into a puddle of black.

The flames that had surrounded the room instantly vanished and a sharp noise to Remus' left reclaimed his attention. He bent down quickly as the other order members continued to keep watch. The other death eaters had been easily disposed of after their sudden appearance.

"Luna...Luna, she's..." Neville coughed trying to take in a breath, his trip, and subsequent fall onto his back had taken all the air from his lungs and his fear over the fire had left him in a rather thick haze.

Remus ran his eyes down the boy's chest and arm where the fire had been but found no burns nor other marks. When his hand went to the boy's chest he only felt cold. A cold fire, that didn't burn but sure as hell looked terrifying enough to send anyone with any intelligence running.

"We'll take care of her." Remus pulled one of the portkeys from around his neck in haste, there was nothing to be done there, and they still had to find the others who had taken off down the stairs, "Go! They went down the stairs!"

He held out a portkey to Fleur as she ran past with Tonks on her heels before turning his head back down, "Here we go." Remus didn't wait for the boy to object as he wrapped the chain around his and Luna's necks. "Hold her tight now." He pulled his wand free and tapped it three times before whispering the activation phrase. He didn't even wait for it to completely take them away before he was back on his feet and following after the others.

Ginny was doing her best to stay on her feet as Harry dragged them down the stairs. Her world was spinning on its end and if it hadn't been for both of them having had taken an arm she surely would have tumbled down the stone.

"Where...?" Her voice was cut off by the sound of footsteps thumping after them.

Unaware that they were friendly Ron quickly pulled the lot of them to the right into a small servants tunnel. His breath was coming out in quick pants his mind spinning over everything he'd just witnessed.

"Wormtail!" Harry released Ginny to her brother to cast out his spell. The cowardly man let out a sharp cry before ducking down into another hallway just a few paces ahead of them.

Harry was seeing red. He wanted nothing but revenge for everything. He could feel the influence of another guiding his actions but he didn't take the time to put any introspection on the growing feeling. A hand to the back of his shirt kept him from taking off, when he turned his head he came face to face with bright brown eyes as fierce of his own.

"Together." Ginny's face was still bleeding and she had to wipe a bit of the blood from her lips before taking a cleansing breath. She glanced behind as Ron tried to collapse the doorway from which they'd come before she pushed Harry forward again, "Come on, he probably knows where Hermione is."

Harry took her arm to keep her steady but his hold quickly moved to her hand as she kept her pace. Ron caught up with them quickly enough but voices were starting to echo through the hall too distorted by the stone wall's echo to make much sense.

"That's the cellar!" Ron recognized it almost immediately as they came out into the main hall. "He went into the cellar!" He pushed past the both of them. He fired a shot as Wormtail turned down towards the steps but missed hitting the wall instead.

Ron snarled and ran after the man firing another spell when he got to the landing, again his spell missed as the man had just managed to get past the threshold of the door by the time the redhead had made it.

Harry and Ginny were right behind him taking the stairs with joined hands. They took each step quicker than the last though Ron had jumped the last five and shouldered his way through the thick wooden door. He stumbled forward firing another series of spells.

When the couple made it to the bottom and through the door, Ron was already standing over the cowering man who was begging for his life at the end of Ron's wand.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Ron's head was still ringing from having slammed it into the wood but his heart was roaring louder than the mightiest king of the jungle.

"Ron!" Ginny didn't want to see her brother commit murder, even if it was for a good cause. She had seen more than her fair share of death for the days to come. Her hand went to her head as it gave a rather vertiginous flip and she had to lean into Harry for support.

"Where is she!"

"W-who!?" Trying to feign ignorance wasn't working as the man just didn't have a spine in his entire body.

"Hermione! Hermione Granger!" Ron pressed his wand even further into the man's chest.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny!" A voice from behind them turned all their heads and the man at Ron's feet took the distraction. Transforming into his animagus form in an instant he shot further down deeper into the cellar.

"Tonks?" Harry's voice called up but he wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

Ron ignored their call having seen the rodent take off from the corner of his distracted eye. He snarled and threw out another spell before taking off after him. When he rounded the corner leading to the personal slave pins he paused, the rat had run himself into a corner.

Ron's eyes turned up for the briefest of moments looking at the names over the tops of the doors before looking back down at the rat as he tried to crawl through a small hole in the wall next to the last door.

"No, you don't!"

Ron fired again taking immense satisfaction in the loud squeal the rat had let out when he'd blown off his tail. Ron pushed himself further down the hall and pressed himself against the door looking through the barred window to see where he'd gone.

What looked back at him made his entire world tilt on its axis. Everything around him went silent in an instant and his heart jumped into his throat choking off any sound that would have passed his moving lips.

Hermione was there, she was really there, he was sure this time. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't seeing. Her head was cradled in the far corner, her body propped up against the wall and her breathing was slow. Her lips were a soft blue and parted moving a whisp of hair that had fallen down over her right eye.

"Hermione..." Ron swallowed down his heart and lowered his head forgetting all about what his previous mission had been. He took a step back trying to look for the handle on the door, surprised to find that it hadn't been locked he pushed it open slowly, half expecting the same thing that had happened before.

"Ron!?" It was Ginny's voice that kept him from taking the step he desperately wanted to take. His wand was down by his side as he couldn't find the courage to step into the room.

"We don't have time for this!" Tonk's no-nonsense voice rounded the corner, the other's right at her back, "Ron we have to go!" She was just about to take his arm when the girl inside the cell caught her eye. She released her grip on the tall teen's arm as she blinked dumbly. "Is it her?"

Ginny and Harry pulled away from Fleur and Remus, who had just made it down to the cellar, and moved closer to the open door.

"What...what do we do...?" Ron couldn't keep the quiver from his voice. Everything inside of him was begging him to take her into his arms and never let her go. It had was even worse than before knowing that she very much could be just as fake as the other had been. The guilt over having not seen through the magic from the start, that had cost someone their life, only adding weight to his feet.

Remus' eyes turned down to the brown leather bag that was still held tight in her fingers. His brow twitching as he remembered what he had seen before in Snape's eyes. He hadn't understood it then but he believed he did now. With a strong breath, he pulled Ron from the door and took a careful step inside the cell. His eyes turned to the rat that was still bleeding out against the other corner but he paid him hardly any mind.

"Hermione?" Remus kept his voice soft as he approached. A coldness filled his chest when her eyes didn't move to his voice. He knelt down very slowly, setting his wand down beside his leg. He tilted his head trying to bring himself into her supposed field of vision.

"Remus we don't have time for this..." As much as it pained Tonks to say it, they needed to get out of there. They were sitting ducks down there in the cellar.

Remus pursed his lips but nodded his head. He pulled the last portkey from his neck and leaned in closer. He pulled her body from the wall and closer to his chest. Her head rolled down against his shoulder and he pulled the portkey from his shirt draping the chain around her head before he tapped it three times.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had very little say in the matter, as they too were forcibly portkeyed away with Fleur and Tonks.


	38. Chapter 38

"Molly?" Remus' voice carried over the front lawn. The others having appeared slightly to the right of his position behind some trees. The door to the house came open in an instant, the woman who had been summoned hurrying down the steps.

"Oh my goodness!" Her eyes grew wide when she saw the limp form in his arms.

"Where's Luna and Neville?" He continued towards her but he could see she was conflicted.

"They-They're already inside with Maybelle..." Her brows furrowed deeply when a noise came from the trees and she raised her wand trying to still her rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you." Remus shifted his hold turning pausing only slightly as Ron was the first to come through the brush.

"Mom...?"

"Oh, Great Merlin!" She was torn between the two but Remus just bowed his head slightly giving her permission to go to her children, "Oh my baby!"

Molly rushed forward taking Ron into her arms holding him tight. He was sporting a few rather nasty looking wounds, the entire right side of his shirt was missing, leaving the large gash that had cut along his side exposed to the elements.

When Ginny came through she nearly lost herself with emotion. Her face was a total bloody mess from all the bits of stone that had cut across her face at high speed. Though she didn't look injured anywhere else the blood that had stained her face made the woman's heart thump nearly out of her chest.

"Let's get you inside..." She sniffled and looked at Ginny again running her hand over her still bleeding face before taking her under her arm. She glanced back watching Tonks and Fleur come through next with Harry, who didn't look that bad for ware.

"Hermione...it's Hermione...we got her..." Ron was still in a bit of a haze, the blood he'd unknowingly lost, leaving him a bit like a broken record. Molly just shook her head and took him by his elbow leading him towards the house.

oOo

Snape hissed as he pressed a compression cloth around his waist. The werewolf hadn't held back when he'd sent him into the pillar. He was certain that being unconscious at the time of Potter's escape was the only thing that kept him from feeling the full brunt of Voldemort's wrath.

The man had been waiting for them, inside the ballroom ready to lure Harry away from the others before the rest of the Order had shown up. He had retreated then, to the upper floors. Why he hadn't come down was still a mystery to Snape but he was just thanking every fate that resided above that _he_ had made it out alive. After all, he was never one to interrupt his enemy when they were making a mistake.

He'd gone down to the cellar shortly after he'd come to; only to find that Granger's cell was empty and Wormtail had bled out along the wall inside the cell, back in his human form after death. Snape wondered just who exactly had done him in. He wasn't sure if it had been Granger or not but he wouldn't have put anything past her at this point.

A sharp pain in his lower back brought him back to focus and he shifted himself in the mirror to try and see where to put more bruise salve. The school had nearly been overrun in the short time he'd been gone. The Dumbledore's Army brats had done whatever they could to give the two death eaters on staff a run for their money.

He had put the entire school in lockdown for their trespasses before the Carrows were able to take any of them to the dungeons. He'd also warned them that should they dare to leave, the punishment would be severe. He was very certain that none of them would heed his words but he had hoped they'd be a little more stealthy about their movements from now on. He couldn't outright support them but he could pretend not to care whether or not the Carrows extracted their revenge.

Though at present both of the Carrows were licking their wounds in their respective rooms. He was sure there would be hell to pay tomorrow if he didn't find some way to balance the two sides.

oOo

"Luna...Luna, stay with me...come on..." Neville hadn't left the girl's side for a second. The healer worked tirelessly over the hole he'd tried to heal. She'd lost a lot of blood in the time that had passed. His entire side was coated with her life essence leaving her hands colder than the first snow of winter.

"Mama...?" Her eyes had opened just enough for Neville to see the beautiful crystal blue hue but her eyes weren't focusing on him; rather somewhere far beyond any place, he could see. He pulled in his lower lip holding her hand tighter. He pulled it to his lips and kissed the backs of her bruised knuckles. Her breathing was starting to rattle now and he could tell it was becoming harder for her to see.

"Luna...look at me...come on...you're strong...you're...beautiful...brilliant...amazing..." Neville sniffled deeply and wiped away the tears that had rolled down his nose. He pressed her hand back to his lips pressing the softest of kisses on the back of her hand.

Her eyes turned towards his, heavily lidded as though she were fighting sleep. She gave him the softest most beautiful smile he'd ever seen before her eyes stuttered closed.

"Luna...?" Neville leaned forward making to take her cheek into his hand when another at his wrist stopped him.

"I've just put her to sleep, she'll be...alright...by morning. For now, she needs to rest..." Maybelle gave the boy a soft squeeze on his wrist and pulled her hand back. Luna had been the most needing of her services at first, the girl had lost a significant amount of blood and the repairs to her shoulder hadn't been easy. The girl would live but had been a rather close call.

Maybelle hadn't really known what to expect when she answered the call, she was starting to see that everyone who had come back from the Manor was in some sort of disrepair. Thankfully, all of the other Order members were adept at the more basic of healing spells and she'd brought a fair amount of potions with her when she'd been summoned from St. Mungo's.

Ginny pressed tighter to Harry's side, his hand holding an ice pack against the back of her head. Her cuts had been easy for her mother to heal and the potions she'd been given to bring the swelling down inside her skull had made her exceptionally drowsy. Harry himself had been seen to by Molly, right after Ron. He had been given a potion for his own concussion and was fighting against its pull along with Ginny.

Ron was laying on the couch across from them, his eyes closed and put out of his ramblings by something the healer had given him after his mother had healed the gash along his side. They had all gotten an earful from Molly at that time. Her words still left their ears ringing.

Remus had taken Hermione upstairs, away from the rest of them. The why, Harry hadn't been able to discern but he hadn't yet found the strength to get up and ask. His body felt unbelievably heavy with the potion running through it and the adrenaline that had been pulsing through him had left his mind nothing but mush.

oOo

"How is she?" Remus had taken the girl to his own rooms for the time being. With the downstairs working as a sort of emergency center, there hadn't been any space to really place her. He had taken to sitting beside her in a chair too afraid to do much else after he'd laid her down.

"She's alive..." Maybelle had made her way upstairs after caring for the rest, leaving them all in various states of potioned induced haze while the adults took the time to sort out the proper course.

She pursed her lips and ran another diagnostic charm, "Dehydrated, desperately in need of a proper meal...she's been given a blood replenishing potion recently but her vitamin levels are severely off course...there's something wrong with her lungs as well. It's as though she has drowned though there is no way she'd be breathing if that were the case..." The mediwitch moved closer to the top of the bed near Hermione's head. Her eyes were still open and this was most puzzling to the mediwitch, "She's unconscious but her brain is still active...how is that even possible?"

"What does that mean...?" Remus had known that something had happened to her but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I'm not sure what that means in the long term, it just means that right now, she can't feel anything that I'm about to do..." The mediwitch looked back down over the torn and bloodstained cloth that covered her thin frame, "Whoever healed these wounds did so in a hurry, they were properly closed but, they'll scar if we don't treat them further."

"What about this mark?" He pointed slightly to the large tattoo on her neck, he recognized a slave brand when he saw one but he'd never seen one so large or elaborate.

"It's nothing, a tattoo and nothing more. There is a bond over her, but it isn't the one you see before you." The mediwitch ran her wand down over Hermione's wrists lighting up the magical cord that resided there. "There is nothing we can do to break it anyway, it's a mutual bond, only the one she's made it with can break it."

"What do you need?" Remus' mind turned over the information he'd just been given. He couldn't even imagine any circumstance where Hermione would have willingly agreed to such a thing. His hope that she would be as she had been, was quickly going out.

"Dittany and white willow bark, it should all be in my kit..." Maybelle shifted back towards the center of the bed looking down at Hermione's hands, her brow furrowed deeply as she looked at just what exactly the girl was still desperately clinging onto. As a mediwitch, she knew exactly what she was looking at.

"Did you give this to her?" Her aged finger pointed to the leather pouch.

"No...we found her with it..." Remus hadn't even realized she'd still been holding it after all the jostling he'd done to get her up the stairs. "What is it?"

"It's a...it's a-uh, battlefield kit. I haven't seen one in ages," The woman shook her head and leaned forward to try and pull the girl's fingers from around it.

oOo

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all jolted from the harsh yell that came from upstairs. Their peaceful haze broken by the horribly desperate sounding cry that echoed down. Ron actually fell off the couch in his haste to try and right himself. Harry pulled the ice pack from the back of Ginny's head as she came to her feet, with him quickly following behind.

The lot of them, sans Neville, fumbled their way as best they could to the stairs with Ron taking the lead. His mother had come out from the kitchen to call after them to go back to the living room but none of them listened to her in the slightest. The elder woman huffed and made her way up after them with a stern look on her brow.

When they got to the landing they could make out Hermione's rushed albeit very slurred and heavily agitated voice. Ron moved to the far end of the hall without pause and pushed open the door to the room she'd obviously been taken to.

The three of them crowded into the doorway as they watched Remus try to reason with her. Presently, Hermione had pulled herself as far back as she could from both Remus and the mediwitch. Her eyes were wild and her chest was heaving as she clutched something tight to her chest. The robe she was wearing had fallen between her legs and had been opened along the side from being carried. The position she was in revealing more than what it should have but it didn't seem to be a priority at all for the normally prudent young woman.

"It's mine...it's my master's...he said...he said..." Her breathing was becoming more labored as she noticed the others coming into the room. Her head rocked back and forth, her eyes moving as though she couldn't see them clearly, "No...it's mine...I have to..."

"We're not here to hurt you Hermione...we just want to make sure you're okay. You've been hurt." Remus tried to come closer but her sharp cry made him pull back.

Hermione shook her head back and forth obviously conflicted. Her head fell back against the wall again and she looked at them from over the ridge of her nose, "Master said... the Professor said..."

Her body shuddered again and her eyes closed tightly. Unshed tears pressed out from her tightly clenched lids mixing with the dried blood around the bottom leaving an odd streak down her face. A deep desperate wail bubbled up the back of her throat and she pulled her legs in even closer. Her head fell down to her knees as she continued to try and breathe.

"Just relax...Hermione...we're not going to take it...we just wanted to see to your wounds...you're injured...you need help."

Hermione turned her head to the side, thumping her head against the wall lightly. Her neck had turned in such a way that the mark was completely exposed to all those present, the large 'S', standing out harshly against her pallor skin.

Ron felt tears welling in his eyes at the mere sight of it, and an anger welled deep within his soul for the man who had obviously given it to her. He wanted nothing more in that moment to mount Snape's head on a spike. His mother pushed past all of them daring to move closer. She came up from behind the mediwitch though her brow was still as worried as the rest of them.

"Hermione, it's alright." Though soft and gentle, her voice seemed to have the opposite effect of comfort.

Hermione shook her head harder, thumping her temple against the headboard. "That's not my name...that's not my name..."

Her eyes closed tight and she lowered her head back down. It was clear she was fighting an invisible battle against her self. Her realities between her two halves were mixing together creating something all its own.

Molly looked worriedly at Remus for a brief moment before clearing her throat, "Then tell us your name dear...we don't want to hurt you..."

Hermione rocked her head back and forth on her knees, the stone that had been tied to her wrist swung back and forth catching in the bright candlelight. There was a pause before her trembling voice began again, "Mudblood...Filth..."

Her head lifted up as she spoke, though her eyes still bounced between the three adults that had dared to approach her. "You'll answer to those...and only those..." She nodded her head as though she had done something properly before closing her eyes again.

Remus felt his heart sink down further, his eyes having latched onto the brand upon her neck. His mind turned as he tried to think of anything he could do to bring the girl back down from her obvious mental break. His eyes widened slightly as he had a spark of an idea, an idea that was surely going to receive more than a few harsh words after the fact; though, given the circumstances he was sure he would be forgiven.

"Your master has sent us, he wants us to make you well again."

Hermione shook her head again hiding it down between her chest and knees, a low whine and a heavy sniffle filled the room as she let forth a most heartbreaking cry, "I want my master..." Her arms wrapped tighter around her knees as she curled herself tighter, " _Please_...I want my master..."

Molly's eyes flared as Remus continued on with his charade but even she could see no other alternative. She turned her head, giving the three teens who were still cowered by the door a warning glare before turning back to watch Remus attempt to approach.

Remus bent down on one knee, trying to seem less intimidating. He didn't reach out towards her but he did place his hand upon the surface of the bed. He waited for a break in her mantra before trying to speak again, "Your master wants you well doesn't he?"

"Always...always well...he heals me..." Hermione sniffled heavily her eyes watching the man over the ridge of her arm. "He's good...his hands feel good..."

"Yes, yes I suppose they do..." Remus felt sick to his stomach as he forced the words out, "But he's busy now, surely he was busy before?"

Hermione nodded slightly her focus now solely back on him, her breathing was starting to calm down just enough that her entire frame didn't shudder with every breath. "Busy...safe...in the room..."

"Yes, I suspect this room looks a bit different from before doesn't it?" Remus paused waiting for her to glance around before her eyes fell back on him. He chanced moving his hand just a bit further, "He's sent us to take care of you...We're not going to take what he's given you. We just want to make you well again..."

"The room...there's a hole...a hole in the wall..." Her head rocked again before thumping down hard against her knees, "It's a trap! I'm a trap! We have to test the stones...a trap... it's a trap..." Her hand left her leg coming up to hold the side of her head, "Again...I can do it!"

Hermione was starting to become riled up again. The train of thought having led her back through the day's events only in a much more jumbled and out of place order than what had truly happened. "Please...kill me..."

Harry's heart twisted hard inside his chest, those same words, that same tone had left her lips just before all this had started, but hearing it clearly and directly in front of him had left his heart more than bleeding inside his chest. Ron too was doing his best to keep his tears as silent as possible while his breathing grew heavier. None of them had ever, in the history of their time together, heard Hermione so broken, so desperate sounding. It was as if it wasn't her at all, that they had rescued someone else.

"We're not going to kill you..." Remus slowly came up to his feet, moving to sit down on the bed now. He still had a bit of space between them but his words seemed to have calmed her down substantially if only for a brief moment, "Her-" he stopped himself unable to call her by the names she had given them, "Your master wants you alive..."

"He left...he's busy..." Her eyes rolled open again looking towards Remus who had come just a little bit closer. "He heals me..."

Noticing that he'd gotten her back into the similar speech cycle he had before when he'd been calming her down, he merely nodded and gave her a rather tight smile, "Yes, he does. He's a good master."

"Good Master..." Hermione smiled ever just so and nodded her head.

"Can you lay down? We need you to lay down so that we can look at you..." He shifted just a little holding out his hand for her to take. He needed her to come back to the other side of the bed that wasn't pressed into the wall so that the healer could have a proper look, but her cooperation was fluctuating.

Hermione looked down at his hand for a long moment before the one that had curled into her hair slowly opened and closed as though she were debating on taking his hand. Her eyes turned back up to his own a small spark of trust lighting up inside them, "Master will come?"

"He will come..."

"I like his hands..." Her voice sounded heavier now, her eyes blinking more slowly. The hand that was in her hair hesitantly reached out, "He heals me..."

"Yes...he does..." Remus lowered his voice to match hers, his hand cautiously coming out, to take hers. When she didn't pull away from his touch, he pulled her hand up to his shoulder feeling her fingers curl into the fabric before gingerly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and under her legs, his heart sunk even lower when she flinched and pressed her knees further together when he'd brushed against her thigh to take hold of her. "He's a good Master..."

"A good Master..." Hermione nodded her head again before her eyes closed. Her brow ticked as he adjusted her back towards the edge of the bed but her breathing had started to even out, though a soft popping could be heard every three or four breaths accompanied by a twitch along her left rib.

Maybelle heard the popping and noticed the twitch, instantly frowning. She pushed between them quickly taking hold of her chin forcing Hermione's head back into the mattress keeping her jaw closed tight. "Molly, take her legs. Remus her hands."

"What? Why?" Remus was completely at a loss at the sudden roughness the mediwitch used on a girl who was obviously in distress.

"Do as you're told!" The normally calm voice took a sharp commanding edge and both adults moved to follow her command.

"What are you doing to her?" Ron had come closer now, his eyes going wider with fear.

Hermione's chest started to arch up as a large ripple ran up from her toes into her chest. Remus who had been only lightly holding her wrists lost hold of one as a sharp tremor shook it free from his hold.

"She's having a seizure." Maybelle turned her head down looking into Hermione's widened eyes, her voice trapped inside her throat from the pressure keeping her from biting her tongue.

"Why would she have a seizure?" Ron's voice had gone a few octaves above whiney by now.

Maybelle glanced over her shoulder narrowing her eyes at the whiney redhead, "Ever experienced the cruciatus curse?"

Ron swallowed thickly his face growing pale, his eyes shooting over to his mother who was having to put more of her weight down on Hermione's ankles to keep her legs from kicking out. "Isn't there anything you can do...?"

"There is no cure for the cruciatus curses' effects." Maybelle turned her head back down as Hermione let out a deep noise from her chest. Her eyes were flicking back and forth and her back was starting to arch up as the seizure rose. Maybelle shifted her one hand from her shoulders to her sternum pressing her further into the bed.

The entire room went silent except for the sharp noises that stuttered from the girl struggling on the bed. For what felt like an eternity, she struggled against the hands that had been sent to help her. The hands that had meant to only heal her troubles. It was as painful to witness as to be apart off.

Finally, her body gave one last sharp movement her chest letting out a most depressing sound. It was sort of like the sound an animal made just before it died, a soft keening noise of complete defeat. Remus and Molly pulled back slowly, their eyes shining with tears they couldn't afford to let fall. Each one sparing a moment to look at the other.

Remus looked at Molly for all the world a broken man. It had taken everything inside of him to do what he had done and the night was just beginning. What horrors would wait beyond the dawn of the new day? Was this the Hermione that would forever be with them? Was there any hope that they would see the bright intelligent young girl that had all taken place inside their hearts rise again?


	39. Chapter 39

"What do we even do with all this information?" Molly sighed heavily shifting through the numerous pages that had been left by Maybelle.

"She ran a full diagnostic report on all the kids?" Remus took a heavy seat down beside Tonks, who was rubbing her temples.

Maybelle had given the adults a full medical record of every spell, curse or potion the kids encountered during their little rescue operation, so as to guide them further in their care in her absence. She had also left a rather extensive report about her findings in regards to Hermione's current state of health. Ten pages worth.

She hadn't been able to stay as her services were still needed at the hospital and the Order didn't want to risk the other side finding out that she supported them.

"Yes, of course, though theirs isn't as...long..." Molly sighed heavily, "This is only a nine-day report..." She turned through another set of pages going back in time.

"There's a lot of potions here that are listed as unknown..." She offered out one of the pages to Tonks who pursed her lips reading down the list.

"There's a lot of potions here in general...was he keeping her doped up?" Tonks was very proud to use her new muggle word though she could see that it hadn't had the effect on the others that she had hoped, "You know, unconscious?"

"What purpose would that have served him?" Molly offered out another page to Remus, looking down the first page of the diagnostic. Her lips pursing tightly.

 _Diagnostic: Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Aged: 19_

 _Day: 0_

 _Crucio (x4)_

 _Tangula (x1)_

 _Volnus Penitus (x3)_

 _Crucio (x3)_

 _Ennervate_

 _Crucio_

 _Splinched (x24)_

 _Aperto Pectore_

 _Anapneo_

 _Tergeo_

 _Reditus Sanguine_

 _Potio ignotum (p)_

 _Potio ignotum (p)_

 _Essence of Dittany (p)_

Molly couldn't read anymore. She let out a deep sigh rubbing her already glassy eyes, "She shouldn't have even lived..."

Tonks frowned deeper setting down the paper she was casually looking over to look at the one Molly had put down. She glanced to Remus but found him just as hopeless looking as Molly.

"But she did, Molly. She did..." Tonks gently squeezed Remus' hand, though her eyes wandered to the paper in front of him. It was the series of spells Hermione had only suffered that day.

"I think Snape was trying to help her..." Remus took a slow breath, "The why, I haven't sorted out, but I don't think he's playing solely on the other team..."

"The real question is how are we going to help her now..." Molly pushed the paper back to the center of the table.

oOo

All the teens had been sent upstairs to rest. Luna and Ginny in the girl's room and Ron, Harry, and Neville just across the hall in the boy's room. Though that had only lasted so long as the adults had been upstairs. After which, Neville had snuck over to Luna's bed and Ginny had come over to Harry's leaving Ron the odd man out.

Ron glanced over at Harry and his sister who weren't fully asleep but not awake either. They laid facing the other just lightly playing with their hands in the space between their chests. They were under Harry's blanket but he could tell that their touches weren't exactly 100% juvenile. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, pushing himself up from his bed. The two didn't really notice him leaving, too wrapped up in just feeling the other's embrace.

He moved out into the hall closing the door softly behind him. He looked around the empty hallway before sighing heavily. He moved over to the 'girl's' room and opened the door looking in.

Neville wasn't fully asleep either and turned his head, sleepily blinking through the darkness. Luna was laying on his chest, her small frame laying perfectly in the center keeping all the pressure off of her wrapped shoulder. Her long silver blonde hair was laying out on the blanket Neville had pulled up to the middle of her back, his hand gently tangled in the long locks at the base of her neck.

Neville mumbled something incoherent making Ron shake his head and lean back out of the door. He closed it with the same reverence he had the other and pressed his forehead against the frame. Everyone had someone, except him.

He glanced towards the stairs, the lights were still on down below and he was sure if he were to go down his mother would give him an earful. His heart thumped heavily in his chest as he turned his head the other way looking down the hall. They hadn't moved Hermione, she was still in Remus and Tonks' room. He was sure the couple would either be staying downstairs for the night or would find another place to be.

Even with her so close, he felt as though he was millions of light-years away. His feet moved of their own accord down the hall. He hadn't even realized he'd moved until his hand fell onto the handle. He took a steadying breath to calm himself before pulling his courage from under his feet. With the same caution from before he released the latch and peered inside.

The bed on the far wall had been made smaller but aside from that everything was as it had been, perhaps a bit cleaner. Hermione was laid on her back, no pillow beneath her head. Her hair had been rebraided, he suspected by his mother, with her face turned towards the center of the room hiding the mark away from his eyes.

The blanket had been tucked around her waist with her bound wrists lying on top. Ron noticed that the strap ran all the way around the bed and under her body keeping her from moving them in any direction. He noticed a similar strap down by where her ankles would have been, sticking out from under the blanket, and one tucked under her arms so that it ran over the top of her chest. She was wearing a loose-fitting sweatshirt that appeared comfortable enough and the belt over her chest didn't appear to be too tight.

Ron took the few steps in that he needed to take in order to close the door behind him. Moving cautiously towards the chair beside the bed, his eyes turned down to the leather pouch they had left by her side.

His mind hadn't been able to stop replaying everything she had said before her seizure. Every word had seared itself into his conscious and subconscious mind. When he'd been watching her in the mirror he had felt so powerless, but watching her that evening cry out the way she had, had truly made him feel worthless.

It was easy to be strong and brave when there was no real consequence for your actions. It was easy to talk about what you would do when you knew there was no chance that you could actually do anything about a situation. He had fully worked himself up into believing that he was the hero she needed to be safe again. But when the time had truly come, he had been frozen with fear.

Ron slowly came to sit down in the chair beside the bed. His head bowed as if in prayer before his hand rose. He had waited countless nights just to see her again, feel her hand against his. His fingers moved like a spiders' legs over the still hand bound at her side. Her hand was warm, but cool at the fingertips. A heavy breath stuttered passed his lips when he curled his fingers inside her palm.

"I'm so sorry...Hermione..." His voice was so low that he could barely hear himself. Tears made his throat tight, but he swallowed down his pain. Would she remember him? Would he hear her say his name ever again? "This is all my fault..."

He lifted his head sniffling and turned to look into her face. She looked so peaceful, so calm. She'd obviously been cleaned up but the dark circles around her eyes remained. However, what brought a sense of some hope, was the lack of the pain that had painted her face before.

His eyes lowered down to the pouch that was next to her. Pulling his hand from hers, he gingerly pulled the leather from between her side and forearm. A glance at her face to make sure she remained asleep, he pulled the bag closer laying it flat on the bed

What was so important about the bag? Why had she been so protective of it? He pulled the front flap open frowning at the vials inside. Was it just a potions kit? Why would she be asked to carry a potions kit?

He pulled out a tube closest to him, puzzled as it looked only to be half-full. He turned the small vial but was unable to read the label as it was written in Runes. Of course, it would be written in Runes. He turned the liquid in the dim light of the night lamp that had been left burning, trying to figure out what it could have been based on its color.

He'd never seen a potion like this before and if he'd read about it he'd surely forgotten. The liquid inside was a glittery silver that seemed to follow it's own properties when it came to moving from one end of the vial to the other. Almost ethereal in its presentation.

Making possibly the most intelligent decision he'd made in a very long time, he decided to slip the vial back into the catch before pulling the pouch closed again. A deep sigh placed it back where it had been. Hermione, thankfully, none the wiser.

He turned his head back towards the door but he knew he couldn't leave her. He had wished for far too long to sleep properly by her side. Though he knew he couldn't actually, properly-properly sleep next to her like the others were, he could at least sleep with her hand in his.

He pushed himself to his feet pulling his wand from his pocket. It was a bit mediocre but he managed to transfigure the wooden chair into a canvas cot. He moved down to the trunk at the foot where they had placed the blankets and pillows they had removed from the bed and brought them over.

oOOo

Early dawn had Ron waking up in pain. Not only had the pain potion he'd been given for the gash on his side worn off but a sharp clawing-like pain to his hand roused him abruptly from the nightmare that had plagued him as soon as he'd closed his eyes. A sharp noise left his throat as he tried to orient himself to the understand what was going on.

Having fallen asleep on his stomach had left him at a bit of a disadvantage for trying to pull away from the sharp nails were digging into his palm. He reached out blindly trying to simultaneously untangle himself and push himself up. His hand landed heavily on the unstable dresser knocking through the few potions that had been placed there toppling them over. One of which hit him square in the temple while the other two rolled off to the side smashing down to the floor.

"Bollocks!" Ron cursed under his breath finally pulling his hand free and managing to turn towards the bed. The low light of early morning shined in through the dingy window making the entire room burn gold. A strangled noise drowned out the sound of the glass that had shattered making his heart speed up.

Hermione appeared to be having another seizure. Her entire body locked down against the binds that held her in place. Her head was completely arched back but the strap over her chest kept her from arching up completely. Her legs and hands shook with the tremors. The hand that he had been holding curled up tightly at her side as her body fought against her.

"Hermione...?" Ron couldn't keep the pitiful whine out of his voice as he leaned over her. His hands taking her behind the ears to hold her head. There was no way he could turn it in either direction but he tried to lean over closer to see her face. Just as he put his weight on the bed, a deep noise left her throat and her body completely collapsed down.

His breathing was just as harsh as hers. His hold on her head shifted and he brought her chin back down. Her eyes were still closed but they twitched and clenched as the last of the seizure left. He could feel her tears running down over his fingers.

"Oh...Hermione..." He didn't know what to do, what _could_ he possibly do? Did she need more potions? His eyes glanced over to the mess on the floor, a deep grimace marking his face.

His eyes shot back when a heavy sigh passed her locked jaw. He could see the mouthpiece the healer had placed along her teeth between her parted lips. She panted harshly through her nose, unable to breathe through the guard. It didn't sound like she was able to get enough air into her lungs.

Wanting to do something, anything, to help ease her pain; he tried to open her jaw with his thumb. It was hard, the muscles in her jaw were still working even though the seizure had seemingly passed.

It took a bit of creative prodding but he finally got her jaw to open enough for him to pull the guard from between her teeth. It wasn't as large as he thought it would have been, only large enough to keep her teeth from grinding and her tongue pressed down. With only a fleeting inspection he set it aside before looking back, "Hermione...?"

Her breaths came through her mouth now, deep panting whisps heating his palm. Her head rocked slightly against the mattress, her brow twitching. His still sleep heavy brain took a moment to calm down from his adrenaline high and he winced when his side gave out a sharp spark. Feeling that he'd at least done _something,_ he sat back down on the cot. The potion that had knocked him in the head rolled into his hip but he paid it little attention as he brought his hand to the light.

Deep red lines marked her path against his hand, though they didn't bleed they surely hurt enough to. He flexed his hand slowly before shifting just a bit. His side was becoming more of a distraction. His eyes turned down to the potion that had fallen next to him and slowly pulled it up to look at what it was.

The label read 'Pain Reliever' but it was an odd color he hadn't seen when he'd been given potions by Madame Pomphry. He glanced over at Hermione again before setting the bottle further back upon the dresser. Deciding that his pain was nothing compared to hers, he pushed a shaky hand through his hair.

He watched her chest rise and fall back into a slow deep rhythm. It was sort of hypnotic and he wasn't sure how long he'd simply sat there dumbfounded by the simple act of her breathing but when the sunlight rose high enough to catch his eye he winced and turned his head away. He rubbed his dry eyes before turning to look at the small clock on the far side of the room. It was barely 5 a.m. there was still enough time for him to attempt to sleep a little longer.

Not wanting a repeat of his early morning wake-up call he settled back down with his hand on her forearm this time. Forgetting all about the guard he'd removed to try and make her more comfortable. He forced his eyes closed to try and rest.

oOOo

"I understand Molly, but you must also see that it would simply be suicidal to keep all of them here. Severus has already made it very clear that if any students are to be missing from morning count that he would see personally to their retrieval."

"Sod, Severus. These children are injured! Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. It never truly was with him in power-"

"Now see here-"

"No! I shall not let my child go back to that ruthless dictator's domain."

Remus sighed heavily, it truly was too early for these sorts of arguments. The two witches went back and forth obviously on opposite ends of the Quidditch field before his eyes noticed that they very much weren't alone anymore.

"Ginny."

Molly and Minerva turned their heated faces towards the stairs into the face of the youngest Weasely who was still in her pajamas at the base of the stairs.

"We need to go back."

"Ginny..." Her mother's voice was filled with emotion the young teen couldn't possibly comprehend.

"We're the only ones who are able to fight against him..." Ginny looked to McGonagall, "She can't outright oppose him because they'd sack her and bring in someone much worse...she's protected us, Mom. Truly...we just didn't listen..."

"I-"

"I'm fine. Just a headache..." Ginny pushed her hair over her shoulder, "I'll get my things..." She gave a small smile to McGonagall before turning to thump her way up the stairs.

Minerva was truly proud of her little cub but she tried not to let it show in front of Molly. That woman was fierce and she very much didn't want to explain why _she_ had suddenly become injured.

"Can you truly keep them safe Minerva?" It was Remus' turn to join the conversation, coming away from the corner, his brow lined with worry.

"Can we truly keep any of them safe?" Her brow turned sad. She had briefly read over the reports the healer had left for Hermione hoping to help the other adults decipher the numerous lines of latin that told them that she had been through hell and back. She hadn't been able to shed much more light on the situation as she wasn't a potions master or a mediwitch.

"What side do you think Severus has in this?" Remus had become uncertain the more he'd read the reports. The spells and subsequent counter curses that had been listed were very curious. Almost as if he was trying to break the slave bond he'd seen on her neck only to reenact another. He didn't understand what that purpose was but if he knew one thing about the dark man, it was that he didn't do anything without an explicit purpose.

"I think he is on _his_ side." Minerva had nearly lost all faith in the man who had continued to hide up in his tower. She'd hardly spoken to him at all during the term and even less after the break. She had a mind to curse him into oblivion but the time hadn't yet been right.

"What has Dumbledore's portrait said about this?"

"Don't know...I've only spoken to him once. The only thing he thought fit to tell me was to _trust_ Severus but I have yet to find any reason why I _should._ "

oOo

"Neville...wake up." Ginny had dressed quickly not even bothered by the two still sleeping in the room.

"Wh..wha?" Neville turned his head, disoriented at feeling heavy.

"We've got to go back."

"What...why?" His voice spiked a little rousing the girl who had been peacefully resting on his chest.

"Snape has issued a lockdown and if we're not accounted for there will be hell to pay." Ginny tossed some clothes for the both of them at the foot of the bed.

"But Luna she-"

"I'm okay..." Luna's heavily dreamy voice stilled his protests. She let out a heavy sigh and turned her head towards Ginny who was still collecting their things. She blinked slowly still a bit groggy but the warmth of Neville against her brought a lopsided smile on her face. "Though I may need help getting dressed...I don't think I can lift my arm just yet... "

Neville blushed all the way up to the tops of his ears and turned his head to ask for Ginny's help only to find the redhead leaving the room with her bag and a smirk on her face.

Neville pursed his lips but didn't say anything else. He turned his head down looking into Luna's soft blue eyes. She smiled just a little wider when his mouth opened without a sound actually coming out and made to shift herself off of him.

Ginny sighed heavily putting her bag on her shoulder. Harry gave her a small smile that quickly faded out when he realized she'd already dressed for the day.

"So uh..." His words were drowned out when she took the two steps to close the space between them and pressed a soft kiss to his stuttering lips.

Not that Harry didn't appreciate her sudden show of affection he couldn't bring himself to fully fall into the sensation. His hands came up slowly brushing her arms as she pulled back. "You're going back..."

"Yeah, we have to make sure it'll be safe for you..." Ginny licked her lips slowly taking a full breath, "Thank you...for keeping me safe...I know I...already said a lot last night but..."

"Just...just be safe..." Harry pursed his lips, "We've got Hermione now...there's only a few Horcrux's left..."

"You can do it, Harry..." Ginny pressed another soft kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled softly taking her hands in his for a lingering moment. They each shared in their silent promise for as long as they could before Ginny shifted to take the stairs.

"Hey...Was Ron in there with Neville and Luna?"

Ginny paused at the landing, "No..."

They each shared a look before they turned to look down the hallway, "He wouldn't have..."

"Yeah, I think he would've." Harry pushed his messy hair from his face and started down the hall. He heard Ginny drop her bag by the stairs and hurry to catch up with him. Harry gave her a sideways glance before pushing open the door as quietly as he could.

"Ronald! What did you do!?" Ginny's high pitched voice made both boys jump. Harry hadn't actually seen what had made Ginny upset initially. He'd only just noticed Ron sprawled out and snoring away on the cot when he saw the potion vials broken on the floor.

Ron was trying to roll over but his poorly made cot was making it difficult. Ginny, however, wasn't looking at the broken vials on the floor but rather the large trail of blood that started from the corner of Hermione's turned face down towards her hand following the crease her body made in the bed.

"Harry, get mom!" Ginny moved closer to the bed pushing her brother who had just managed to get somewhat to his feet out of her way. "She's bleeding! Why is she bleeding!? What did you do!? The healer said she'd be perfectly safe!"

"I-I..." Ron held his side with a sharp hiss, trying to think through the fog of morning,"Why is she bleeding...?"

Ginny huffed and looked around the bed taking note of the black mouthpiece that had been left upon the dresser. "Did you take this out of her mouth?"

"She...she couldn't breathe..."

"You're an _idiot_! How on _earth_ could I even be related to you!" Ginny turned back opening and closing her hands unsure of what to do.

She winced and reached down, "She feels like ice..." Ginny bit her lip as she turned Hermione's head. The bed was soaked beneath staining the back of her hand almost instantly. Ginny jerked back when Hermione's eyes fluttered ever just so and her chest bucked with a harsh cough. The blood that had been dripping out of her mouth going down her throat instead. "Hermione...?"

"What's going on?"

Ginny's neck actually popped from the speed in which she turned it to McGonagall, "She's bleeding..."

"Stand aside." Minerva pulled out her wand without pause taking the teens place in an instant. Hermione's head rolled back to the side but her coughing hadn't stopped. Minerva's eyes ran over blood trail before a whispered spell pulled it from the sheets, however, unable to see the wound itself she had nowhere to send it and left it hovering in a small bubble over the girl's prone form.

Minerva's aged hand reached down turning Hermione's head back toward her restarting the harsh coughing fit that had only just subsided. It did, however, allow her to see inside her mouth and the large gash that had been made on her tongue from her teeth. A precise flick of her wand pulled open her jaw and a deep sigh left her nose, "She's just bitten her tongue...Anapneo..." The harsh coughing came to a stop and the girl under her wand took a deep shuttering breath.

"Tongues can bleed this much...?"

"Oh yes..." Minerva tilted her wand into her mouth pulling the blood that she had pulled from the sheets back into her bloodstream. It was a rather complicated spell, one that she had learned from Poppy in her youth but had become a nearly invaluable tool in her arsenal as of late.

Ginny pursed her lips before turning to smack Ron hard in the chest. The elder boy grunt and winced falling back a few steps but had the mind not to retaliate verbally or otherwise. Rather he just lowered his eyes in shame and guilt.

Molly shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. This just was just an emotional mess. She wanted to be angry at her son, and she was to an extent but she couldn't bring herself to scold him further with such a desolate look on his face.

Her eyes turned away from her children to the mess of potions dried on the floor and cleared it away with a sharp flick of her wand. No need to beat a man when he was down. Maybelle had left a small stock of potions downstairs, it wouldn't be much trouble to retrieve them.

"There." Minerva pulled the mouthpiece from the dresser, cleaned it and pressed it back into Hermione's mouth. "Now then..."

"I've already gotten my things...Neville and Luna should be ready any moment..." Ginny looked down at her hand that was growing sticky, a stone rising up into her throat.

Minerva nodded her head and cleared away the blood from her hand with a subtle flick of her wand. "I'll make sure Poppy will be able to provide you with whatever she needs..."

It pained her more than she could say to see the brightest witch to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts since her own time, strapped to the bed virtually helpless. The anger that she had felt towards Snape was only growing since she learned that the girl had been hidden away in the castle just floors above where she had slept so peacefully, completely unaware that the girl had even been there.


	40. Chapter 40

"Some of you...have come to the conclusion that your...educational duties here in this school are not as important as...other matters."

Snape's voice filled the great all, even though it wasn't raised, his words crawled effortlessly through the crowd. A deadly reminder to all those present. He moved with silent grace through the rows of lined students. His sharp eyes looking into each of their down-turned faces.

"Under these..." His words lingered as he paused in front of Neville, half expecting the boy to keep his head bent low, his eyes narrowed only slightly when Neville raised his eyes to meet his own. "Circumstances..."

The boy's mind was a quick read, but it hadn't given him the information he had truly been searching for. His eyes snapped to the redhead beside him who was obviously fighting off the side-effects of a headache reducing potion. Her eyes met his with the same fiery passion the boy's had but there was a flicker in her thoughts, something that had happened recently. He caught a glimpse of what he'd been looking for before she turned her eyes away. It was a piece of the puzzle that he desperately needed.

"I have made the decision, that in order to protect the order of this school," He took a step outside of the Gryffindor row and into the next, his eyes surreptitiously seeking out a particular blond who was always a rather interesting read. "Every student will now be escorted in groups to their classes..."

His gaze actually met hers between two larger students. She was the only one in her row who was actually actively watching him. Her mind, normally a floaty mess was showing him exactly what he was looking for. It wasn't much, but it was enough. His back that had been as stiff as a rod twitched with the smallest hint of relief.

"With a prefect from another house..." He turned his eyes away turning his body up through the center aisle. He caught the look Minerva was giving him and his wand hand itched. If the information he had gathered from Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley was anything to go by, Hermione had indeed been rescued and the potion he'd slipped her had done exactly what he had meant it to do.

oOo

Hermione felt unbelievably heavy. Everything, even her hair, tingled with a residual pain that wasn't exactly excruciating but wasn't easy to ignore either. It sort of felt like the night after New Years when she'd definitely had way too much wine. She hadn't liked the feeling then and she most certainly didn't like the feeling now.

Her mouth felt oddly sticky and her throat dry. The pulse she felt with every heartbeat didn't help either. Her brain was just a swirling mass of color and distorted sounds. The entire previous day almost completely indiscernible. The last thing she remembered clearly was Snape's apprehensive eyes. He had definitely given her something, something to hold and something to drink. Something she was sure she should have recognized but just barely eluded her at present.

Trying to swallow she realized that something had been placed in her mouth. She made to lift her hand to pull it free but found resistance. Her eyes burned too much for her to want to open them so she turned her head to the side using the shift to push the mouthpiece free. As soon as she'd managed, she heard a rather muffled noise to her right.

A snarl grew over her face, the noise had disturbed her inner calm popping the small bubble she'd had around her consciousness. She didn't know why she was being bound. They felt tighter and more restrictive than before.

A fear spiked her heart rate when her brain registered the unfamiliar smell in the sheets below her. They smelled of the woods, earth, and something else. Lily, maybe? Whatever it was, it wasn't the smell that she had been conditioned to bring her peace.

"Hermione? Hey, it's okay...shh..." Remus had taken to guarding the teen against the boys. Sending them off to get showered and properly dressed for the day. He had taken the time between to continue reading the medical reports.

Everything he'd read had only made the stone in his stomach grow larger. He needed to do some research over half of what he'd read, even the medical report had had nothing in the notes about some of the spells cast but he was sure, something more was at play. Setting them aside, he shifted in the chair to get closer but was mindful not to touch her.

"Mmm...?" Her head rolled towards his voice but she didn't open her eyes straight away. She gave a small tug on the binds at her wrists. Her request was clear enough to whoever was talking to her and she relaxed substantially when she felt one of her wrists being released.

Bringing the heavy limb up, she winced when she accidentally smacked herself in the face before finding the coordination to rub her irritated eyes. The person beside her went quiet but she could smell their cologne. Snape didn't wear cologne. This information didn't ease her worried heart. Had she been taken by another? Why hadn't he come back for her? Was he dead? Was the war over? Had they lost?

This growing anxiety forced her to open her eyes. She kept her hand up by her head, trying to block some of the light that came from somewhere overhead. Her eyes took some time to come into focus but when they did her heart skipped a beat before her brow filled with confusion.

"Pro...ffessor Lupin?" Her voice hurt her own ears and her lips curled up.

Lupin's own heart released when she called him by title. He offered her a small smile though he resisted the urge to reach out and take her hand. "Yes, it's me...How...How do you feel?"

Hermione gave him a confused look before turning her head away from him. She had to be dreaming. Hallucinating or caught in a mental trap of some sort. Her brain ground against itself as she tried to remember more. She could feel a lapse in time, but it wasn't the same as before. More like, she had been under the influence of something during the time she'd lost.

A heavy sigh and a grimace was his answer and he frowned. Slowly coming up to his feet, he leaned over her carefully. He released her other wrist before leaning back to release the strap over her chest. He wanted to earn her trust, but he was sure his words weren't going to be enough. He could tell that she was in pain and turned to give her one of the pain potions he'd brought from downstairs.

"Hermione? Do you think you can swallow this?" Remus leaned closer to her head.

Hermione's eyes narrowed when she saw the vial. A small voice in her head told her not to drink it and she listened. She turned her head away brushing the vial away. "Water..." She needed to think, she needed quiet. She needed her head to stop beating like a bass drum.

Remus frowned but didn't press the issue. He couldn't really blame her, after seeing the numerous unknown potions in her report, he was just happy she was even conscious at all. He set the vial down before conjuring a glass and filled it with water. He set it on the dresser within her line of vision before shifting his stance.

"Can I help you sit up?" He didn't want to touch her without her expressed permission given her initial reaction to his touch.

Hermione covered her eyes again, taking a slow breath. She had to trust what was in front of her, even if only for the moment. Her brain was barely taking in information. As soon as she would try to cerebrate on it, it would float away.

She nodded her head slightly pulling her hand down from her face. Her eyes remained mostly closed but she took the time to take in his features. He looked real, a bit haggard around the chin, a small beard growing around his jaw. His eyes were as gentle as she'd remembered them to be.

Remus leaned down pulling a few pillows from the foot of the bed and pulled them beside her, "Here we go..." He took her trembling hand in his, holding it tight letting her use him as a way to pull herself forward. Her entire arm shook with the effort she put forth and he hurried in placing the pillows behind her back.

Once she felt them in place, she let herself relax back and closed her eyes again pulling her hand from his to curl into the shirt over her chest. Her eyes opened when she felt something cool press against her lips and she reached up to take the glass. She smelled it first glancing over at him for a brief second before taking a small sip. She couldn't taste nor smell anything added to it so against her wavering judgment, she took a full drink.

The water felt like heaven against her burning throat, it eased off some of the pounding in her skull as well. Her hand, however, was still too weak to hold onto it for too long. She let out a small noise when the glass threatened to tumble down her chest. Thankfully, Remus caught it before it could spill over and slowly set it aside.

"Hermione I know...that you've been given a lot of potions but...if you're in pain..."

Hermione turned her eyes up towards his with a furrow on her brow. She wasn't truly in pain, not exactly. It was odd really. She just felt fatigued, like she'd run a thousand mile marathon, underwater, with a backpack that weighed 100 kilos. It was similar to when she woke up in the room before, after her seizures...Was she having them again? The memories were still too out of order to really put into a linear context but between her fugue-self and her real-self, she was able to understand some of what she was feeling at present. It had to have been seizures... How had he made them go away before? Had he given something? She couldn't recall.

"Hermione?" Remus had become worried at the far-off look that she had taken. His hand reached out against his better judgment and tried to take the hand that hovered in place below her chin. As soon as his fingers brushed against hers she jerked back curling it into her shirt. He tried not to let his emotion show and only held his hand palm up as a show of apology.

"Don't..." Her eyes turned away from his, though he looked remorseful she couldn't trust him. There was something pressing into her mind, something that surely hadn't been there before. A lingering presence. She blinked her eyes trying to get his face back into focus. She had just about succeeded when the door to the room came open turning his head away from her.

"Hey Lupin, Mom wants to know-" Ron was still wet from his shower, his hair hanging down a bit around his face. He was wearing an old sweater and jeans and looked a bit worse for wear. Though when his eyes saw Hermione sitting up in the bed, they instantly lit with a fire that hadn't been seen in days.

"Hermione...you're awake!" A goofy smile fell over his lips and his heart fluttered with happiness.

Hermione turned her head to try and see him clearly. His voice was familiar, she could feel it in her heart. She wanted so desperately to believe what her mind was telling her to be true. As he came closer and she was able to make out his goofy crooked smile. Her heart fluttered with the possibility that this was _real_. That she was _safe_.

Remus pursed his lips to the conflict on her face, she'd recognized him but the elation he had been expecting when she saw Ron just simply wasn't there. He moved aside to let the teen get closer but was ready to intervene if necessary.

"Oh, Hermione we've been so worried about you...Do you remember us...? Do you remember me?" Ron bent down beside the bed curling his fingers into the sheets to stop himself from pulling her into a fierce hug. He still remembered the way she had been the night before but he wanted to hope, beyond reason, that it had all been a dream. That she really was back with them now.

Hermione couldn't process anything. Every time she'd try, her mind would just center back around to a singular thought. It had cleared enough to tell her what she wanted, rather what she needed. Her eyes turned down looking at the bag still tucked into her side. Her vision was still tilted but the vertigo was starting to fade away. She pulled her hand from her chest down to the bag closing her hand around it.

Ron's heart beat somewhere near his feet when she didn't answer him. His head turned down watching her take hold of the bag. Did she know he'd looked inside? He leaned back on his heels turning his face to Remus who shared his sorrow.

With all the strength inside her, she pulled the bag onto her lap. She took a moment to gather her wits before pushing open the top. She ignored the two who stood beside her now and focused on trying to read the labels. They were in code, a code she easily remembered. It was her own, she'd used it when she would work on things in secret. At least partially, there were some mistakes in the lettering but it was easy enough to sort out.

She pulled out the one Ron had examined during the night. The silver liquid glowed in her palm and her brow twitched. She could see the measurement marks on the side and started to understand just what he'd done. It was the entire assortment of every modified potion he had given her to make her well. She wasn't sure exactly how she knew but it was the only thing in her heart that beat 100% true.

"Bloody bastard..." A smile ticked at the corner of her lip and before the other two could even get over the shock of her words, she raised the vial to her lips taking a measured drink. As soon as the liquid fell onto her tongue her brain sparked to life. The haze she had felt trapped in disappeared like the darkness retreating to the flip of a light switch.

She instantly understood everything that had and was happening to her. He'd drugged her, plain and simple. He'd turned the brightest witch of Hogwarts into a stoned mess. Cutting off her ability to critically think about _anything_ and left her with only the subconscious message that she needed to drink the potion he'd left for her. It was brilliant and equally infuriating.

It was in the next moment that she realized _why_ he'd measured out the doses. A sharp cry passed her lips when the migraine hit. Her thumb that had kept the plunger open on the vial released sealing it closed again. Her eyes closed so tight and she dropped the potion into her lap, bringing up her hands to hold her head, as she rode the wave. Her stomach threatened to turn itself inside out but she clenched her jaw tight to keep everything from coming up.

Remus and Ron were beside themselves on what to do. Their raised voices only adding to the pain threatening to make her skull explode. When the first wave calmed she was able to make out Ron's raised voice. Her hand reached out blindly before she cracked open an eye. When she finally managed to take hold of the bottom of his shirt she gave it a rather impressive pull gathering his attention instantly.

"Ron..." She winced at the sound of her own voice again but swallowed down the feeling, "For the love of Merlin..." She took another slow breath, turning her eyes up to his gobsmacked face, "Shut. _Up_..."

oOo

Snape watched the hall filter out. Each assigned group moving with military precision. His eyes lingered over the three he'd seen mere hours before, in much different circumstances. The two Gryffindors held their chins up and their lips terse. He knew his fight against them was far from over.

When his eyes landed on the blond of their little group his frown deepened. She was moving much slower than her peers and she was trying to surreptitiously hold her right arm. He knew she was far from capable of lasting the day without potions. She'd be lucky to make it to lunch without some sort of medical attention. Her slow pace was also attracting the attention of someone he very much knew would only prolong her healing process.

A small delve into the man's intentions made his stomach nearly turn inside out. An anger dangerously hidden behind layers and layers of self-discipline threatened to explode out and take half of the great hall with it. She was a _child_.

The decision to intervene was no longer a question in his mind as he moved between McGonagall and Septima to get to the girl. He caught a strong fear and a deep anger when he passed but he wasn't focused enough of either of them to tell from which came what.

"Miss Lovegood." Snape's voice stopped her and the rest of her group in their tracks. A sharp glare to Alecto stopped him from grabbing hold of Luna though he did linger, "Your request to see Madame Pomphry has been approved. I will be escorting you personally, as the new rule requires all students to be accompanied by a superior."

The girl played her part well, her face remaining aloof, "That's wonderful to hear Professor."

"I can take care of this small matter for you, _Headmaster._ "

Alecto made to take her arm again but Snape's hand curled around the girl's good shoulder making her step closer to him. He gave Alecto a sneering look before forcing himself to stay calm.

"Don't you have classes to teach, _Professor?"_ Snape's voice could have frozen the Black Lake.

He didn't wait for a response, turning on his heel. He kept her close, his eyes narrowing as he saw Minerva making a worried beeline for him. "She will be returned to your group by lunch. Until then, I will take responsibility for her whereabouts." He barely lingered in addressing the Gryffindor prefect he'd assigned to the group. His eyes tracking Minerva's progress from the corner.

Luna kept her head down but she did make eye contact with Neville, slightly shaking her head for him not to interpose. She didn't believe Snape was going to hurt her, she thought—quite correctly—that he was actually doing her a service. Her thoughts and feelings over the entire Hermione situation were leading her feet and her heart in trusting the sorely misunderstood man.

Minerva made to block their path near the doors and Snape couldn't keep the snarl off his face. The amount of anger wafting off of the witch would have made any lesser man cower in fear—but not him. He had knelt by the devil's side and knew the power of true fury.

"Don't _you_ have classes to teach?"

"Severus..."

He didn't pause in his steps. The girl at his side did shift slightly to look back and he spared a glance down. Unfortunately, he couldn't see what she had done to make Minerva give up her chase so easily. His eyes turned back in front as he led her briskly through the halls past the other students. He could already feel their whispers clouding his thoughts and had to shut himself off completely not to feel their loathing.


	41. Chapter 41

"How did I get here...?" Hermione's voice had grown in strength, and so had the audience around her. She felt a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. Especially since there were much more important matters to see to.

"We found you at the manor..." Remus glanced at Ron who had partially laid down with his head in Hermione's lap. The boy had burst into tears when she's said his name and hadn't been able to form any intelligent thought since.

"But it was a trap...I _told_ you it was a trap." Hermione glared at Harry who had taken to sitting at the end of her bed. He lowered his eyes looking as guilty as he felt over everyone's injuries that had followed. "Harry, why didn't you listen to me?"

"We...we wanted to bring you home... the mirror... all this time we had to watch you being tortured and we couldn't do anything...we tried to save you at Hogwarts-"

"After I told you _not_ to." Hermione pressed her lips tighter, "Wait, what mirror?"

Harry leaned down into the bag that he'd brought upstairs to give her some of her clothes and pulled out the scryers' mirror. "This one...it allows you to see anyone...for a short time... though we couldn't see Snape clearly..."

Hermione reached over Ron taking the heavy mirror into her hands. Her mind was swirling with the thoughts of just _how_ much they had seen. She would bet her last sickle that most of what they had seen hadn't even been even remotely telling of what had been truly going on.

Her mouth twitched to tell them, to correct them on everything but a little voice pressed into the back of her mind. Different from before, this little voice was all her own. She wasn't completely clear on Snape's full motivation for helping her, nor why he would go to the lengths he had to protect his intentions. All she knew, something she had come to understand in her brief unadulterated time with him, was that he _never_ did anything without reason. Even drugging her when he could have simply used her fugue state seemed like a calculative move. Like he _knew_ she would be rescued.

Why was he so insufferably brilliant?

Hey brows furrowed in concentration. She was sure she knew how to use a scryers mirror. She had to have read about it _somewhere_ , surely. She made a small face of defeat when the information simply didn't come. Divination had never been a topic she had but any real effort into.

"How do you activate it...?"

Ron perked up shifting his head from the pillow he'd placed in her lap. He hadn't yet noticed the way she would suppress a flinch when he would touch her unexpectedly. Too self focused, he'd just tried to be as close as he possibly could without hurting her in anyway. At least, anyway that he could see.

"Oh, oh! You tap your wand to the glass and say, Show me, so and so!" Ron was exceptionally eager to show off what little knowledge he had. It was a rarity that usually only came with sports or other frivolous nonesense.

"Show me, Severus Snape..."

Ron's eagerness went put like a snuffed candle. His gaze turning to Remus and his mother. Why on _Earth_ would she look for _him?_ Was she still under his spell? His brow dug deeper as he tried to fight off the hurt and confusion. It gave him a rather interesting sad puppy dog look but no one in the room seemed to be paying him any mind.

Even without a wand, the mirror reacted to her request. It glowed faintly around the edges and Hermione could feel the pull on her magical core. The image swirled into place showing her not Snape but rather the view from beyond his shoulder. She leaned forward just a bit. Her shift revealed what or rather whom he was looking at.

"Luna?" Hermione hissed when both boys pushed off her various limbs to move up to see. Even the adults who had been pensive in their audience shifted closer to the head of the bed to try and get a look.

Harry, thinking quickly, pulled his wand free and pressed it into the mirror, "Projektas Maxima."

The room flashed softly as the room became overlaid with the image of Hogwarts Hospital wing. Snape was standing like a statue near the foot of Luna's bed, his mouth moving but no sound coming forth. Luna was sitting up leaned over with a blanket to her bare chest as Madame worked on her shoulder.

"What happened to Luna? Please tell me you didn't take her with you..." Hermione could feel her throat going tight. The very idea that someone was injured while trying to save _her,_ didn't sit well inside her heart.

"We-" Harry smacked Ron's chest before he could finish but it didn't matter. Hermione had already come to the correct conclusion, as always.

"I think you were right Remus." Molly hadn't wanted to admit that his lofty idea that Snape was somehow looking after the kids at Hogwarts instead of setting them up like lambs for the slaughter but what they were witnessing just didn't seem to lead to any other conclusions.

Luna didn't look the least bit scared though her face did pinch in pain when Madame Pomphry pressed her wand into the discolored circular scar. She lifted her head as Snape apparently asked her a question, the answer to which didn't seem to make him look any happier.

The image faded out shortly after and Hermione felt like all the wind had been let out of her sails. The power in the mirror was strong, making her feel extremely exhausted. She laid back onto the pillows letting the mirror fall into her lap.

"Hermione..." Remus shifted slightly as though he didn't want to address the elephant in the room. "The mark on your neck..."

Hermione glanced towards him, subconsciously bringing her hand up to rub over the still singed flesh. She shifted when Ron came closer sitting back down beside her knees. The hurt and pain on his face wrapped around her heart like a vice.

"When we first...tried to help you. You were saying some pretty...weird things." Ron interrupted, licking his lips. His eyes shifted to her hand that pulled away from the mark, "That...you wanted your master..."

Remus frowned slightly shifting his stance to pick up the paper that showed the end report made by the mediwitch. He offered it out for Hermione to read before continuing his original thought, "Did Snape put this there?"

Hermione frowned reading the list. She hadn't really been in her right mind at the time and the memories he'd given back to her from her fugue state were still a bit fuzzy around the edges. She could feel the weight in the room shifting and it made her uncomfortable. They had all this information about her. They had _seen_ so much of what had happened to her, but they didn't understand in the slightest. It didn't really sit well with her at all.

"I don't know..." Hermione shook her head slightly offering back the paper.

"You don't have to protect him... we're not going to let him hurt you anymore..." Remus watched her closely frowning when she turned her head away.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach after Remus took the paper back. She truly didn't recall. Not clearly. Though Remus' tone hinted that she might be afraid to speak against the man, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Really, Hermione... we're... we're just worried about you...you-you weren't yourself..." Ron sat back down resting his hand on her thigh unknowingly.

A sudden flash of a memory in the deepest part of her mind curled her stomach and she couldn't help the look that fell over her features when she shifted her legs out from under his touch and up to her chest. Still not trusting her tongue, she merely shook her head and glared at the wall as she tried to capture the fleeting feeling.

"Alright...I think that's enough. Boys I want you downstairs. Remus, you too." Molly was swallowing down her own rising emotion but she was too strong to let it show. "Hermione? How does a nice long bath and a warm hearty stew sound?"

oOo

"Got another for you Madame Pomfrey." The Ravenclaw prefect called out as he led Neville through the doors.

The tall boy was holding his sweater to his face as he came in beside him, though he really couldn't have cared about anything about himself in that moment. His eyes were searching the beds, that were more often than not filled these days. However, as it was only a few days into the new term, they were still mostly empty.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office with a small huff, glancing at Neville who continued into the room. A habitual occupant of her ward recently, she paid him little attention as she pulled out her quill to sign the boy's hall pass and send him back to class. Neville moved towards the one bed that appeared to be occupied and peered around the side of the privacy curtain.

"Neville?"

"Luna..." The boy couldn't help but smile, albeit a little sadly.

"What did you do?" Luna's voice was floaty, the number of pain potions she was on, making her normally soft voice even worse than usual. She shifted on the bed slightly as he came to stand beside her and reached out with her good arm to take his hand.

"I was just worried about you..." He pulled the sweater away from his face revealing a rather nice looking cut under his eye, "And Alecto was itching for a fight anyway..."

Luna shook her head slightly giving his hand a small squeeze, "That was really sweet of you, but Madame Pomfrey has taken really good care of me."

"Wasn't worried about her..."

Before Luna could respond the woman in conversation appeared behind Neville with a terse no-nonsense look on her face, "Alright loverboy, let's get that cut healed up."

Neville gave her a shy smile before pressing his sweater back to his eye. Ducking his head sheepishly, he moved to the elder's guiding hand sitting down on the bed just across from Luna's. Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue at him when he pulled away the sweater but Neville just smiled softly at Luna who was watching him lovingly from her bed.

oOo

"That's it, easy now...How's your head?" Molly kept Hermione pressed into her side as they took small steps down the hallway to the shared bathroom. Hermione was doing good but the tremors had started to return making her legs a bit wobbly. She leaned into the matriarch for support but had to constantly adjust the woman's hold away from her bad rib. Even still, the slightest pressure on the healing bone bruise would make her breath skip a cycle.

"It's better...clearer..." Hermione came to a stop near the doorframe and took a small break. She'd never felt so weak before, she was sure there was another potion she should have taken, after the one she'd used to clear her head, but she didn't want to risk having an adverse reaction and getting the lot of it taken away. She also remembered Snape's warning about taking too much too close together and she was sure there was no one in that house who could do what he'd done to save her life from potion poisoning.

With a brave smile to Molly, she pushed off again and into the small tiled bathroom. It wasn't much, a clawfoot tub/shower with a toilet and small sink on the one side. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it into the tub safely but she was immensely more comfortable with the witch helping her than either Ron or Harry. She had only taken a small glimpse of her body during her time with Snape and she was sure she looked even worse than she had before.

"That's it...take a rest here. I'll go fetch your clothes alright?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione took a seat on the toilet lid and used the sink as a way to rest herself without pressing her back into the cold ceramic behind. Her entire muscle structure felt like a taut rubber band and she was more than hoping that one of the potions in the kit was a muscle relaxer. She told herself that she just had to get through this then hope to get some time alone to really fully come to grips with everything.

When the woman left, Hermione took a moment to just decompress. She leaned down carefully, holding her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her thighs. Her brain was still coming awake, even with the potion she was sure it was going to take time to truly get back to her full processing power. Something she'd seen on the bottom of the page Remus had given her was bothering her. It had been a list of the active magic in her system. The potions the mediwitch had given her, as well as the curses she had been put under.

She was surprised to finally have an actual name for the spell that Dolohov had cast on her in Fifth year. It translated to the 'Fire Breath' curse. She'd read about it of course, but no book had ever included the manner in which the spell should be cast. Only the theoretics of what it was meant to do. It had been listed as 'neutralized'.

The next spell that had been listed was the spell that she and Snape had been researching. The _Enslavic Empermia_ curse. It had it listed as 'inactive' with the subsequent spell they'd cast as 'active'. She felt that it was incrediably important information but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was so important about it.

"There we are, a nice fresh set of clothes to make everything feel better." Molly set the clothes on the counter before conjuring a small stool for her to take a seat on. Hermione had lifted her head when she'd returned but she could see the shadow in her eyes.

"Now that we're alone...is there anything you wish to share? Anything that you may want to get off your chest?" Molly gave her a caring smile lightly running her hand up her arm. Her smile going a bit tight when Hermione pulled away from her.

"No... nothing..." Hermione shifted, pulling herself up a bit straighter. She didn't understand why she was so advert to everyone's touch recently but she could tell how much it hurt. She gave her a somewhat forced smile before moving her unwilling hand to take the one that had been offered. She gave it a trembling squeeze, "I'm fine, truly. Just need a little rest... I'll be back to keeping those to boys in line in no time."

Molly smiled just a bit more and gave her hand a hearty squeeze, "They really have been lost without you. It's so great to have you back and safe." Molly patted the top of her hand gently before pulling away. "Let's get you into a nice warm bath."

oOo

"She is, as you suspected, back with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore looked down from a borrowed frame. His own having yet to be repaired. His blue eyes tracked the man as he paced a well worn path. "You've done _good_ , Severus. Why does it trouble you so?"

Snape paused in his mental marathon to spare a glance up to the wizard who both saved and condemned him. His mouth twitching into a snarl before resting somewhere between contempt and loathing.

"It was too easy."

"How so?"

"The man literally has an _army_ of evil witches and wizards at his command. Very few of whom would have even thought twice about killing a child. Yet he sends 5 _new_ recruits to handle Potter. Aside from Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and myself there wasn't a single one between them that had even cast the killing curse."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he too jumped onto a similar train of thought, "Do you suppose, he wanted them to take Miss Granger?"

"To what end?" Snape turned away, why had _she_ suddenly become more important than Potter in the evil man's bid for power. "It doesn't make sense. I'm not seeing something that is right before me."

"Didn't you say that they had brought a replica if the horcrux that had been offered as an exchange? Perhaps we're simply overthinking his motives..."

"Do not play the fool Albus, it didn't work out well for you last time."

oOo

Molly sniffled as softly as she could. She was doing her best but the sight of everything in front of her was threatening to rip her heart straight from her chest. She had helped Hermione into the tub, but with every layer of clothes that had been removed her throat had only grown tighter.

The healer had done well, but the lines hadn't had time to properly fade away just yet. The vine had turned her flesh on her stomach a ridged mess. Even with the proper treatment her skin would always remained marked with the hagard lines. Her arms and legs faired substantially better and Molly was sure that in time, they would fade away.

Her back, though skillfully healed still held its own secrets. She could feel the ridges under her palm as she ran the washclothe over the girls curled shoulders. She had grown substainialy thinner than the last time she had seen her. Though that had been many months ago. It pained her to try and massage the knots out of the muscles twitching along the ridge of her collar bone but she did her best.

Hermione had stayed almost completely silent through the entire process. Her body relaxing only marginally to the warm water. She didn't even dare to look down at herself. She couldn't bear the thought at present. The only thing her mind could do was compare the touch of Mrs. Weasley's hand, to the faded memories of another.

Though he'd never taken to washing her, he had touched her in nearly every place the woman did now. It felt strange, unfamiliar but kind all the same. All he'd done for her put into retrospect was starting to weigh heavily on her heart. He had been _gentle_ , he had been _attentive_ , he had been _caring._ Words she never would have thought would ever be used to describe him were now filling her thoughts. One feeling rose over the rest, bringing tears to her eyes.

He was a _good_ man, an _honorable,_ man.

Molly pulled back when her back jerked with a sob that had bubbled from deep inside her chest. Her brow lined with worry that she may have hurt her. She shifted to pull the girl's hair from beside her face. What she saw was worse than pain; pure heartbreak filled the teen's face and she knew that the reality of everything that had been happened had finally surfaced.

Hermione didn't resist as Molly pulled her head to her chest. The tears that had been silent gained new strength and she finally felt the dam inside her break. The hand that held her head was nice, but it wasn't the one she was truly seeking. Even still, the flood of emotion broke free and she found herself in a torrent of emotion too complex for even her brilliant mind to possibly comprehend.


	42. Chapter 42

A heavenly sigh passed Hermione's nose as she took the last bite of what she could manage of the big bowl of stew Mrs. Weasley had given her. She was sure it wouldn't make her happy to see the amount but her stomach really did feel as though it was stretched to its limit. She had been sort of relieved when Molly had shooed the boys out and into the living room. As desperate as she was to see them, she really didn't want to answer any more questions.

Molly kept herself busy by washing the dishes by hand, something Hermione was very sure she could have easily done with magic. It was appreciated silence. Hermione took a small breath and came to her feet, taking the half-finished bowl in both hands and brought it over to the counter.

"It was really good... I'm sorry I couldn't finish it all..." A soft smile was her response and she gave one in return.

"That's alright dear, I'm sure it'll take some time. I'll just save this for you. You needn't ask if you're hungry, it'll be right here waiting for you." Molly took the bowl casting a small stasis charm over it before setting it further up into the counter, "The boys are in the living room, just through that door."

"Thank you." Hermione turned away. Her steps were slow but sure, though her body still felt tight she felt confident in her movement. She pushed open the swinging door that led out of the kitchen and crossed through the small hallway into the living room.

Harry and Ron were leaning over the coffee table looking at the map when she came in. They gave her a soft smile in turn and Ron shifted to make room for her on the couch. Hermione took the offer sitting down, placing her hands on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Hermione leaned forward very carefully looking at all the names crawling over the map like ants.

"Checking on Luna. Neville's joined her, so we think she'll be alright." Harry pointed to the map to show her.

"What about Professor Snape?"

"The gits back in his office."

Hermione glanced at Ron, the loathing in his tone too heavy to ignore. She pursed her lips but didn't reply, instead, she turned her eyes down to look where Harry had folded the map. Snape looked to be pacing, never a good sign. A small tick in the front of her mind caused her to furrow her brow. She leaned back into the soft cushions giving each of them a look before singling out Harry.

"What did the Dark Lord ask you for my return, Harry?" There was a small pause when they both looked at the other. "What?"

"You just called Vo-He-who-must-not-be-named the 'Dark Lord'." Ron shifted uncomfortably looking pointedly at Hermione's neck.

Hermione sneered slightly before shaking her head. She adjusted her collar a bit before swallowing down the unease in her throat. She hadn't even had a second thought about it. She wanted to believe that her time with Snape had done something to her vocabulary but her mind wouldn't let the growing anxiety go that easily.

Harry cleared his throat, pointedly deciding that was an argument for another time. A shallow breath brought Hermione's attention back to him, "Uh...well he asked for the Horocrux..."

"Which Horcrux?" Hermione could already tell she wasn't going to like the answer.

"The one you helped us find...the one at Gringotts..." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair watching the emotions cascade down her face before finally setting somewhere between full rage and complete disbelief.

"You...didn't destroy the Horcrux after all this time?"

"Well... at first we didn't have a way to...then..."

Hermione took a deep breath holding her hand up to stop him. She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes, still not believing what she had heard. Snape had been beaten, she had been beaten, because of their little mission. Her back went tight as the memory resurfaced and she turned her head away to try and hide the look of pain that crossed her features. She took a deep breath bringing down her temper before turning her head back to give them a look that would make even Snape want to be far away from her.

"Where is it?"

"Hermione-" Ron snapped his jaw shut when her glower turned on him. He licked his lips, nervously letting out a shaky breath. He turned his head slightly towards Harry giving him only the briefest of glances before giving Hermione his full attention again.

"It's...in the spare bag you left us..." Harry swallowed down his fear, he'd only seen her look that way when she'd hit Ron when he'd returned. It was scary then and it was terrifying now. "Upstairs..."

"And the sword?" Hermione's nostrils flared as she tried to keep her tone even. How could they be so _stupid_?

"With it..."

"Why have you not destroyed it?"

"It's been a little busy...you know...and stuff kept happening and..." Harry glanced to the side, "We were worried about you...I mean Luna helped us as best as she could but, she wasn't you, you know? Then she had to go back and...then we needed the sword and you were so close...we just...we wanted to save you..."

Hermione felt her temper deflating like springtime snow melting away on a sunny day. How could she be mad at them for wanting to save her? It was admirable if a bit foolish. She was sure they could have done both if either of them had taken the time to properly sit down and think about their options. Though, she was quite sure that had been her job all along.

"Well, I'm here now..." Her voice was soft and slightly apologetic. She reached out taking both of their hands. A brave smile on her face as she looked between them. "Let's bring this war to an end..."

oOOo

Neville looked down at the two-way parchment. He hadn't been able to stay as long as he had wished in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had done her best to prolong the inevitable but as Luna was scheduled to stay there for the full day his absence couldn't be explained past lunch.

 _We've got to get to the RoR._

 _How?_

 _They can't possibly expect prefects to watch us all night._

 _What about tomorrow, they'll know we're missing in the morning count._

 _I don't know...But we have to do something!_

 _Maybe we should just wait until we hear from Harry. I don't think causing more trouble right now will do any of us any favors._

Neville glanced down the table at Ginny, pursing his lips. The girl set down her quill and lowered her head. He was right and she knew it. They had to wait.

oOo

The three of them had made it upstairs and down before going outside. All the adults had gone off somewhere possibly checking on the numerous reports they were receiving through the wizarding wireless. Going up was a bit more difficult for Hermione than going down but she had refused to let any weakness show. The boys needed her. The world needed them. She had no other choice.

The potion Tonks had brought her after her bath had started to fade leaving her unbelievably achy all over. Hermione no longer wondered why Snape had made so many modifications to the various potions in his cabinet. It was wonder anyone took standard potions at all. Then again, not many people were tortured on a regular basis.

"I think you should have the honors, Hermione..." Harry set the cup down in the grass of the small field behind the safehouse.

Hermione waffled her head slightly. Even with all that had happened to her, all she had seen, she was still slightly unsure if she had the strength inside her to _kill_ another being. Her eyes turned to Ron who held the sword, blade down, waiting for her to make a decision.

"You can do it 'Mione..." Ron gave her a tight smile offering out the sword.

Hermione gave him a weak grin in return but the weight on her chest was making it difficult to breathe. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to bring the courage into her heart. Her mind turned to the day where she had taken Snape's place upon the whipping block. The power she had felt. The strength of her resolve to end his suffering. She gave a stiff nod reaching out to take the sword. It felt unbelievably heavier than she thought it would and she had to put focus into keeping hold of it.

A deep breath brought her closer to the innocent looking cup on the ground. She could do this. She needed to do this. Another deep mind-calming breath rounded her focus. The sword in her hand no longer felt like an anvil. It felt strong, and filled with purpose. Her eyes narrowed when she raised the blade. She could do this... she could save not only him but everyone else as well. This was right, even if it wasn't easy. She raised the sword up, coming one step closer. She could do this. She had survived so much worse. What was killing one, to save thousands?

A wave of power rushed out over the field with the force of a landmine the second the blade pieced through. Hermione held onto the sword as tight as she could but was ultimately felled onto the ground by the large tornadic rise of grey smoke. The sword glowed brightly before dissolving away having fulfilled its purpose yet again.

Hermione scrambled back on her hands and feet trying not to get swallowed whole but she was nowhere quick enough. As soon as the smoke swallowed her the mark on her neck flared to life stealing the air straight from her lungs.

" _You're tainted...filthier than the blood that flows through you. No one will never love you..._ "

Harry and Ron shielded their faces trying to push their way through to get to Hermione. The evil words within filtering through their hearts but they didn't believe them for a second.

Their eyes rose as an image of Hermione came to form in the center, painted silver and glowing just like it had in the locket. Her body was held up by invisible ties. Her arms over her head, a dark figure behind her pressed close so close it hid her face from view. Their hands mauling places no lover would ever touch in that way. The scene was pulled from the very deepest part of her subconscious. The memory that Snape had desperately tried to hide away to bring her comfort.

"It's not real! Hermione!" Harry pushed hard in vain against the vortex trying to find her inside, "Hermione!" He could hear her cry of pain in between the howling winds. She wasn't standing anymore. He could just make out the back of her head as she clutched tightly to her neck.

A deep roll of thunder shook the ground beneath all their feet before the image called forth from the cup and surrounding tornado burst forth in a massive crescendo before dispersing with one final push of its power. Both Ron and Harry stumbled back shielding their heads as it passed over them.

In the same moment that the world grew still, Harry felt his scar sear to life. An image of a dark stone room overlaid his reality and he saw it, the next Horcrux. The diadem. Ravenclaw's Diadem. Voldemort's emotions of fear and anger rolled through his entire core and he heard his serpentine whisper against his ear.

 _She will die, if you kill me..._

 _She will die..._

"Hermione?!"

Harry's world snapped back into focus like a heavily slammed door. His eyes swiveling around to the ground. Ron held Hermione's writhing upper body in his lap, her head was shaking back forth, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't! Do-on't t-touch me!" Her voice sounded harsh and scratchy. Her legs kicked out weakly and her hands came down from clawing at Ron's hold, to tear at the fabric over her stomach and chest, "D-dirty...so dirty..."

"It wasn't real..." Ron tried to believe his own words but the pain on her face was too real. He was instantly transported back to the time where they were spying on the Snatchers. Their crass words ringing in his ears. What had they done to her? How could he ever make that pain go away? Would she ever be able to accept the intimate touch of another?

Hermione shook her head, her eyes going wider. The panic inside her mind was pressing hard against the barrier Snape had put between her fugue state. She desperately wanted to escape the memory that had suddenly engulfed her senses. The smell, his hands, his breath in her ear. Screams, heartbreaking, soul-tearing screams.

Ron shifted her to try and bring her around. Her head arched back into the crook of his arm, rocking in his hold. Her arms were shaking more now unable to even hold on. Her panic having sent her body into a mild seizure. Harry felt as though the Hogwarts Express had run full force into his chest as he fumbled his way beside them.

"Hermione?" Harry's hand moved to her cheek where a light blue spiderweb-like line was slowly receding. Her eyes snapped to him as she continued her mantra. The path of raised skin on her cheek left no trace when the lines receded. His own breaths came harshly through his ears as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

"Hermione you're safe... you're with Ron and Harry. You're safe..." Harry tried to keep her head still so she could look at him. Ron leaned over more too so she could see them both but her eyes were unclear. Tears spilled over the corners rolling down her cheeks and onto their hand and arm respectively. Her body shook with sobs neither of them had ever heard from her before. They didn't know what to do, nor how to help her.

"They were just children..."

"Shh...it was just the Horcrux...shhh... I've got you... you're safe... you're safe..."

"Children...innocent children...Please...please let them go..."

Ron wrapped his arms further, pulling her from her back onto her side into his chest. Her hands opened and closed against him indecisively, one pushing the other pulling. His lips came down to the top of her shielded head and he whispered his words again into her hair. "I've got you..."

Harry lowered his head pressing his palm into her back while her body continued to tremble under his fingers. "We've got you..." He sniffled and pressed his forehead to her shoulder before looking into Ron's eyes. "Let's get her inside where she can rest..." His voice sounded as broken as the girl in the redhead's arms.

"Right...right your right..." Ron swallowed down his tears shifting his hold. "Alright...here we go..."

Harry helped Ron to his feet where he could. Hermione had gone quiet but her body still shook in his hold. She kept her face hidden in the fabric clutched in her fingers. Harry could tell she was trying to stop herself but feared that doing so would only make the situation worse. She still hadn't said anything about what had happened to her. Though he was starting to understand. It far worse than he feared.

Hermione felt lost in a riptide of emotion too complicated to sort through all at once. The memory had been released back into its proper place but it didn't ease her heart. The time spent at the manor inside her cell had been one of the most terrifying experiences she had ever experienced in her short life aside from the whipping post. Even standing before Voldemort felt like a candle in a rainstorm compared to what had happened next. The sound of pleading mothers and screaming children. The horrific enjoyment that resounded throughout as their lives were cut short.

Harry walked beside them. Each step felt like a thousand meter climb up a steep mountain. It hurt more than words could ever express. His mind turned to Voldemort's words; had they come as a taunt or a warning? His eyes turned back to the girl in Ron's arms noticing she'd gone still.

"She's unconscious..." Ron had barely looked away from her face even as they walked. His heart felt as though he were stepping on it with each stride, pressing it further and further into the dirt beneath.

Harry swallowed thickly, letting his hand fall down. He took a moment to just breathe. He nodded his head slightly in understanding before moving to open the door.

"Why did this happen, Harry? Was this one stronger?" Ron could barely think, his arms trembling with the effort used to hold her up.

"I don't know...I don't know...but I saw it...I saw the next Horcrux..."

They both went silent, sharing a look down at Hermione. She was taking in small stuttering breaths, a deep popping sound coming out every third inhale. Her brow furrowed in pain as her body struggled against itself. What could they do now?

oOOo

Ginny jerked slightly when the paper hidden under her notes glowed faintly. She glanced up towards the front but Professor Bins was droning on like always.

 _We know what the next H is. It's at HW. Britannica may not be able to make it._

Ginny swallowed heavily turning her eyes up towards the front of the room. Her mind turning with how any of the D.A. might be able to help. Her only thought was that she might be able to stage a fight big enough to send her to the hospital wing for the night. After which, she was sure she could sneak out to the Room of Requirement and conjure the door they would need to enter the castle.

Ginny licked her bottom lip pulling the paper farther so that she would be able to write.

 _Wait for my signal._


	43. Chapter 43

Ginny chewed her fingernail nervously. Lunchtime was fast approaching and so was the time they would all be escorted to the Great Hall. She hadn't been able to get a response from Neville on the two-way parchment and she was growing even more concerned. She just prayed that he was waiting for her in the common room. Her class was the last to let out and be led back to the dormitories.

"Neville!" Ginny moved through the other students over to the couch beside the fire. His head was in his hands and she could tell he'd been crying. "Neville... what's wrong?" Ginny took the place beside him wrapping her arm around his back. "What happened? Is it Luna? Is she alright?"

Neville sniffled softly and shook his head, "It's gran..." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I...I got into a fight with Alecto to go and see Luna you know?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...he came to retrieve me from the Hospital wing...he told me that...because of my continued misbehaving that _they_ had to take action..."

Ginny put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from cursing the malicious man under the earth. Neville pulled himself up his eyes searching the heavens for a few long moments. "I think they're going to go after Gran Gin...I-I don't know what to do...what I _can_ do..."

"We go to McGonagall...she can alert the order...come on." Ginny pushed herself up, "Her office isn't that far, I'm sure we can get there and back before they come to get us for lunch."

oOo

"We got into Hogwarts before, we should be able to do it again." Harry had his eyes on the map, his lips pursed as he tried to figure out the best path to getting to Ravenclaw tower. It was the most likely place to start. After all, it was their resident ghost's heirloom.

Ron shifted slightly humming his agreement. He had Hermione wrapped up tightly in a blanket in his lap with her head tucked down into his chest. Her shaking had subsided but she still hadn't woken. Her breathing had evened out a bit, though his arm would shift too low on her side from time to time causing her breath to hitch. It had taken him some time to figure out that he was the cause of the misfire but he had eventually adjusted for it.

"Do we have any more extra wands? Hermione needs a wand...we can't expect her to come with us unarmed." Ron's attention diverted from the map to the small groan that mumbled past her lips. He pulled the blanket a bit further from her face, he had covered her eyes to help her sleep but he wanted to aid her any way he could. When she merely shifted her head he covered her eyes again.

"I don't think we should take her with us..." Harry didn't want to say it but it needed to be said. He had made the mistake once listening to her when she'd assured him that she was capable. Now look where they were.

"We can't leave her here...who knows when Mom and the others will return or if they'll return tonight..." Ron shook his head, "We should just let her rest...the world isn't going to turn on its end in a couple hours..." He shifted to lean back on the couch looking down into her face. She didn't look peaceful anymore, her brow was furrowed and she was starting to squirm slightly.

Harry pursed his lips but nodded all the same, "Yeah...I suppose you're right..." He looked down at the map with a heavy sigh, "Let's see if we can find her a wand...there might be one laying around this house somewhere."

"Sounds good..." Ron adjusted the blanket again pulling her closer to his chest. He rested his chin on the crown of her head letting his eyes go out of focus. He felt so helpless. He had been so happy to have her back with them but now their future not just as friends but as potentially being something more was completely at ends. He wanted to help her, he wanted to heal her, he just didn't have the first clue on where to start.

oOo

Where was his muscle salve? Snape had been sure he'd left it where he always had. Right next to the potions for a similar purpose. It wasn't like him to be careless. His back was burning for relief and it was distracting him from his previous contemplations.

He needed to get the Lovegood girl somewhere safe. There was no way he could directly confront Alecto about the issue at hand. Seeing snippets of what was inside his mind had been enough for him to immediately make the decision to make her inaccessible to him but he needed a more permanent solution to the present situation. Problem was, he couldn't very well tell her either, though he was somewhat confident no one would believe her if she were to speak of his goodwill, he couldn't take the risk. Not now.

"Poppet." He turned on his heel to the sound of the creature popping in, "Did you move my salve?" His face was glowering and his finger pointed to the missing space in his cabinet.

"Poppet...has seen it, yes..." The creature looked nervously down at the floor wringing their small hands.

Snape's brow twitched, "Look at me."

The elf hesitated for a moment, shifting from foot to foot like a child caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. When her eyes finally rose, the man before her instantly got the answer he sought.

oOo

Ron panted lightly from having carried Hermione up the stairs. She wasn't all that heavy but he wasn't 100% at his best either. He laid her down on the bed and took a moment to collect himself. It had been Ginny's but with her no longer staying at the house he was sure she wouldn't mind. Laying her on her side, he pulled his arm from under her knees and shoulders, helping her curl them up close to her chest. He had felt the muscles in her back twitching when he carried her up the stairs and feared that she might have been having another small seizure.

He watched her adjust herself against the soft mattress with a heavy heart. Her hands came up against her bowed head pressing against her lips. Her legs only made it partway up and he was sure her back was to blame. It was hard to see the taunt muscle through the blankets and layers of clothes but he was sure she would have curled completely up if she could've. It was such a vulnerable position. He couldn't recall her ever sleeping that way before. It was like she was trying to hide away from the world.

Ron sighed softly pulling the blanket out from under her as carefully as he could. He didn't want her to wake up and feel like she was trapped. That wouldn't help her recovery at all. When his hand pressed into her back he paused worriedly. It felt like dozens of snakes were moving under her skin. He frowned deeper pulling his hand away as he tried to think of what to do.

It felt foolish and extremely irresponsible of him to attempt a muscle relaxing charm. He'd only read about it twice when he was looking up ways to help train for Quidditch. He'd never had the courage to try them himself thanks to the warning in the book stating that a wrong movement of the wand casting the spell could make the muscle so relaxed it would be worthless.

No, he needed something else. The team had always used salves and balms before. He remembered Ginny always having a jar of it in her Quidditch bag. He turned on his heel looking over the room. Ginny hadn't brought much of anything with her, just her school bag which she had obviously taken back with her. He turned further noticing that his Mom had put the bag Hermione had come with on the bedside table of the bed Luna had stayed in.

He turned away, moving across the small space. His hand rested on the soft aged leather before he noticed a jar sitting just beside. Curious he turned it to see the label. The handwriting should have sparked some sort of recognition but his brain was too occupied with what it said instead.

"Muscle relaxant..." Ron turned his head when Hermione let out a soft whimper. Her head shifted on the pillow and her arms pulled in tighter to her chest. He wasn't sure if she was dreaming or in pain; as he was still under the assumption that she was unconscious, he settled on the latter.

He looked back down at the salve in his hand pulling open the lid. It smelled the same as the ones he used to use, though the color might have been a bit off, he chalked it up to the dim lighting. Believing his mother had been the one to bring it up, he put little more thought into its origins and moved back towards the bed.

The logistics of the situation were a bit slow in coming forth but when he set the salve down on the bedside table he started to realize what he would have to do. The charm would have worked through her clothes but a salve needed to be pressed into the skin. There was no one to help him do what needed to be done. Either he had to let her suffer or he had to remove her clothes.

He left her side to get the chair in the far corner of the room, weighing his options along the way. The only real compromise he could think of was just to put on as much salve as he could without removing any of her clothes. He would probably get salve everywhere, but she had a few extra clothes in the bag, at least three days worth. She would be able to change when she woke up. It was at least doing something to help her feel better.

Deciding that was the best course, he sat the chair down next to the bed and took a seat. With a heavy sigh and a fluttering heart, he pulled the salve into his lap and shifted to face the bed. He rested his leg on the edge before pulling the blanket he'd wrapped around her down to her waist. She didn't react to the change but he could see her face shifting as though she were dreaming. He didn't linger much on it as he took the salve onto his fingers and leaned forward to raise the back of her shirt.

The back of her jeans were low, low enough that he could just make out the top hem of her underwear and the dimples around her tailbone. It was the first he'd ever seen of her bare skin. It made his stomach feel a bit fluttery like a flock of butterflies had suddenly been conjured inside. He knew he shouldn't feel that way and desperately tried to push it down. She was injured, she needed his help. Not a lecherous stare.

He nodded to himself and bit his bottom lip to force himself back into focus. He held her shirt back with one hand while the other hesitantly made small circles on her lower back. He paused with fear when she shifted her legs. Thankfully, they went still again after a few deafening heartbeats and he pressed his hand down again.

He could feel the muscles that had been moving slowly coming to a stop. He leaned back to get more salve before running his hand up the muscles on her spine. He didn't raise her shirt more than what was needed to let his hand pass so he hadn't realized how far he'd gone until his fingertips bumped into the strap of her bra.

His heart skipped a little and he turned his eyes towards her face. She was still sleeping as far as he could tell. His body felt warm, almost as warm as her skin that was cooling beneath his fingers. He and Lavender had gone pretty far in their explorations of each other but it never felt like this. He licked his bottom lip and took a small breath slipping his fingers underneath. The feel of the fabric on the back of his hand made his mind turn in places he knew were anything but proper.

He swallowed down the rising feeling and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, it only made the texture of her skin feel more sensitive to his senses. He could feel ridges under his palm, lines, deep and long. He wondered if they were new or old...He pulled his hand back fearing that he may do more harm than good if he pressed into them. As he pulled his hand down his fingers glided over the ridge of her side and he could feel the definite bumps over her ribs. One, in particular, stopped his hand. His fingers ghosting over the area to try and sort out what it could have been.

Hermione was struggling inside her mind. Sounds, painfully loud desperate cries filled her dreamscape. She tried in vain to run. She was trapped. Caught inside a distorted memory. The players had changed but the game remained the same.

She turned and turned in her mental prison trying to find a way out. Anything at all to make the pain go away. The world was tilted, the floor cold and unforgiving. The shelves that lined edges of her vision melted away. The classroom and the man who stood tall at the front disappeared into the darkness. His deep endless eyes the last she could see.

The walls that came next were too close. The air too thick. She could smell him. Burning alcohol and sweat. She turned her head away only to hear his whispered epithets. His touch no longer felt like a memory. It felt _real._

Her dream came to a sharp halt as her mind spiraled into consciousness. Her mind trying to catch up. Her back felt sticky and warm, but there was something else more pressing on her senses. She could feel a hand. A very real hand. It was large and rough. It was rising up the center of her back, their fingers running along the ridges of her ribs. It was foreign and most certainly unwelcome.

Ron jumped with a small squeak as Hermione sprang to life. She twisted so sharply that he nearly tipped back in his chair in shock. His eyes wide as the ones that stared back at him terrified.

"Her-"

"Don't-!" Her voice was a harsh whisper. Her entire frame shaking from adrenaline. She took a deeper breath through her still open mouth before her eyes turned to fury. "Don't touch me! Don't _ever_ touch me!"

Still somewhat in shock, Ron raised his hand in surrender trying to show her he meant no harm but the look in her eyes sent fear through his entire being. "I-I was just-"

"Get out!" Hermione could barely see clearly, her chest hurt from the force she had used to yell. The dream and the adrenaline blurred her vision with heavy tears. She couldn't comprehend his words nor expression of pure heartbreak over his face when he pushed himself away from the bed.

"I was just trying to help you." His words came out harder than they should have and even as they left his tongue he could see their effect clearly on her face.

Hermione hadn't felt as hurt as she did right then in a long time. Everything inside her felt as though she was completely worthless. Every fear, every insecurity she had rose of from the darkness inside her threatening to drown her. She'd hurt one of the few friends she had, possibly irrevocably. She made to call him back, to beg for forgiveness but her throat only closed tighter with a fresh set of tears.

Harry had just taken a step into the room with her leftover stew and an extra wand in hand when Ron came stomping past jostling it all when he shoved the salve he'd still had in his hand towards him. The black-haired teen scrambled to take hold of it, a look of pure confusion on his face, he'd not heard what had happened as he'd been too occupied with his own thoughts.

"Hey-where are you going?"

"I'm 'getting out'." He tried to keep on going but a strong hand on his bicep kept him from going far.

"What?"

"That's not Hermione, she doesn't want us, she wants _him_." Ron glanced back at the bed with complete disdain.

"R-on?!" Harry turned to watch the boy stomp down the hall and down the stairs. Still completely bewildered, he turned his head back towards the bed. Hermione was sitting up with one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other crossed over her chest clawing at her neck. Her face was red from silent sobs. The sort of sobs that were so powerful you couldn't even make a sound to cry out for help.

Harry hastily dumped everything down onto the dresser and crossed the room. He fell down onto his knees beside the bed and tried to look into her downturned face.

"Hermione...?" He wanted desperately to hold her but he knew better. His hands curled tightly into the fabric on the bed to keep himself inline.

"Oh, Harry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I've buggered everything... it's all my fault..." Her words were nothing more than a heart-wrenching plea. She sniffled deeply taking in a choking breath forcing her to cough harshly.

"Hey, what? No... don't be sorry...You haven't done anything... anything wrong...Shh... it's okay..." Harry shifted just a little closer holding out his hand palm up against the bed. The vice around his heart eased somewhat when her hand came down from her neck to take his. He held it as tight as he dared, waiting for her to look at him. "We'd be nowhere without you... you're beautiful, brilliant...one of a kind...He didn't mean it...and even if he did, he can very well sod off then... it's not like he hasn't before..."

He had lightened his tone towards the end trying to ease her pain with a little humor. His lip twitched when he saw just the faintest smile hidden at the corner of her tightly pressed lips. He shifted just a bit, holding her hand tighter. He gave her a soft smile when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I promise it'll be alright..." Harry gave her hand another small squeeze holding his breath, "I very much want to hug you right now..."

Hermione lowered her head back down shutting her eyes tight. She sniffled softly and gave him a small nod before giving his hand a gentle pull. When he rose up and opened his arms, she leaned forward holding him tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Shh...It's alright...It's all going to be alright." Harry pressed his head into hers and ran his hand down the back of her hair gently. Keeping her close, he whispered soft words of comfort into her ear. He had no idea if he would ever hold her again this way. Voldemort's words still lingered in his thoughts. Did they truly have time to repair what had been broken? Would it even matter in the end?


	44. Chapter 44

Harry frowned deeply, looking out the kitchen window. He was partially relieved that Ron hadn't run off but it still left him with hearts to mend. He didn't want Hermione to die believing that she had never been anything more to either of them than a walking library. She meant the world to the both of them. He knew it, and he was certain that Ron did too.

He had abided by her request for some time alone. She hadn't said much else after their embrace but he could see the defeat in her eyes. Something he never thought he'd ever see in her. She was a fighter, through and through. It pained him in ways he didn't even believe were possible.

He had to fix this, he had to make the time to set things right. These were his friends, his family. The only people in his life that had been through everything with him. Beside him; even now when he was sure they understood all the consequences. He pushed through the open door coming to the edge of the small porch.

"I don't think the Horcrux was just playing on her fears..." Harry sat down beside Ron. The redhead barely acknowledged his presence. He'd obviously blown off some of his frustration. He'd left a rather nice hole in the ground from his efforts though presently he just sat with his arms over his knees and his head bent down.

"I did this to her... It's all my fault..." Ron took a heavy breath lifting his puffy red eyes towards the sky.

Harry frowned deeply, there was truly nothing that could have been done differently that day. No matter how he spun it, it was written by the fates. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was lucky to be alive at all after going head to head with Bellatrix. He turned his eyes to the side watching what was left of his friend. How had their world fallen apart so completely such a short time?

"She doesn't blame you..."

"She should...If I'd been able to hold on just a bit longer...none of this would have ever happened..." Ron wiped at his nose lowering his head back down.

"It's done. There's nothing we can do now but move forward... together..." He wasn't even sure if she _would_ have survived if he had held onto her. The memory of her lying unconscious on Snape's bed when they'd first looked through the mirror hadn't been promising then and given her rate of recovery now, he wasn't so sure she would ever be right again. Harry pursed his lips and put his hand on Ron's shoulder giving it a firm hold.

"What if we can't...what if... she's like this forever?"

"Forever is a long time... let's worry about what's right in front of us. Hermione _needs_ us. Right now, more than ever..."

Ron nodded his head solemnly, looking out at the lawn. He wanted to be her hero, her savior; trouble was, he wanted so much from his life. A family, children, a loving wife. He had been so sure she would have given him all that and more. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore. She was so much smarter than he could ever be. What could he possibly offer her?

"Ron...?"

Both of them turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Her face was solemn but her stance showed a strength that hadn't been there before. They each turned and came to their feet crossing the small distance between them.

Ron took an extra step but kept his head bowed down. He raised his eyes though when he spoke, "Hermione... I'm... I'm sorry...I.." He didn't know what could possibly make everything okay again.

"It's okay..." Hermione closed the distance slowly bringing her arms up around his neck. "I forgive you..." She pressed herself close, holding him tight. "I know you were just trying to help me...you've always tried to help me." Her words were soft against his ear. A weak smile pressing into his neck when he completed the embrace.

Harry smiled softly letting the two of them share their moment. He knew this wasn't the end, but it was a start. When Hermione started to pull back he took a small step.

"I found you a wand, it's not much but it's something...Did you find it?" He kept his voice soft, not wanting to break the mood.

Hermione released Ron completely, coming back down on her heels. She didn't take his offered hand but rather wrapped her arms around her waist, "I did, thank you..."

She felt much better now, the salve that Ron had managed to put on her back had released a lot of the tension she'd been holding. It was much easier to think rationally when she wasn't in constant pain. She'd also taken a few doses of the potions in the kit leaving her feeling almost like herself. Her heart ached but her body was strong.

"Snape has my wand..." She didn't know why she told them, but she couldn't stop herself. She glanced at the both of them but couldn't really understand their expressions.

Harry nodded slowly somewhat bewildered by her sudden proclimation. He stayed silent hoping she would continue, letting her lead the conversation. Something had been bothering him though. A question he needed to ask, "Hermione?" He waited until she raised her head before continuing, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to but... I've been curious..." He lingered giving her the chance to stop him at any time, "How did Snape get you in the first place?"

That very question had been bothering Ron too, he knew he'd lost her during the apparation but he never did understand why they hadn't been able to find her in the forest somewhere. He pulled his hand back looping it into his pocket.

Hermione made a small face trying to think back, "It's all a little fuzzy..." She pursed her lips, she had to have been in her fugue state at the time but even still the memory was too distorted to make out clearly. "I think he found me...He had said I was dying when he did but...I really don't know the exact logistics of how it happened..."

The boys shared a pensive look, before nodding their heads. Harry glanced down when Hermione rubbed her forearm but didn't comment on it. It was more than Harry had expected her to say; she hadn't exactly been forthcoming with information recently.

"We know what the next Horcrux is..." Making the unilateral decision to keep the topic someplace safe he took a step closer. "It's a crown, or tiara or something."

"A diadem?"

"Yeah, Ravenclaw colors..."

"He has been using the founder's objects...it would make sense..." Hermione was grateful for something to occupy her thoughts. She glanced at Ron briefly who still looked like a kicked puppy. "It's probably at Hogwarts...how did you get in before?"

"Luna helped us, she and the others of the D.A. have been using secret tunnels all over the school. She even helped us update the map. Maybe we could use one of those to get into Ravenclaw tower." Harry glanced at Ron briefly before back at Hermione.

"Show me." Hermione turned going back into the house. The boys followed after her and into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Harry took the chair across letting Ron sit beside Hermione. There was some space between them but at least they were together.

Harry unfolded the map and turned it towards Hermione who leaned over to see. Her mind was working at nearly full computative power now and she was easily able to make out the new additions from her recollection.

"This is the tunnel we used before." Harry unfolded the map further pointing to the Black Lake. "It brought us up right in the center of the courtyard. From there we took this path here and up to this one to the headmaster's office." Harry explained pointing out the path.

"It won't work this time, though. At least it would be risky, even if we waited until the dead of night we'd be exposed here and here." Ron had decided to join in when Hermione furrowed her brow with thought. "Ravenclaw tower is all the way on the other side. Even still, neither of us know how to get into the common room."

"It's protected by a riddle." Hermione said absently pulling the map away from Harry, "All we'd have to do is solve it." Hermione tilted her head turning the map back to the main hall. The names of students being moved in groups made it difficult for her to see but she didn't let that stop her. "There's no secret passage leading up to the floor we need. It'd be better if we could somehow start on the fifth floor..."

Hermione flipped the map again before her eyes caught Snape's name pacing in the corner. Had he been punished for losing her? His movements were slow but without actually seeing him she couldn't be sure. A weight settled over her heart and she forcibly turned her head away.

Her hand went to her neck rubbing at the still tender skin. It was something she didn't even know she'd started doing. Her mind continued to turn before landing on something obscure Snape had said. Her eyes widened from her revelation and she straightened up.

"He's going to know."

"What?" Ron turned confused by her sudden outburst.

"He's going to know the second I step foot into the school." Her hand came down from her neck looking at Harry, "Snape has my wand, but it was the Dark Lord that gave it to him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, as long as I'm with the two of you, he'll be able to find me." Hermione pushed herself up to her feet chewing her bottom lip. "And with his connection with Harry, he'd be able to find out we were there. He probably already knows you know about the Horcrux. He's probably even stationed his death eaters near the tower."

Harry's eyes widened considerably at the information. Still, they had snuck in before, he was sure they could do it again. "We did this before and he didn't stop us."

Hermione shook her head crossing her arms, "He _did_ know." Her eyes turned darker and her back twinged, "Snape was punished for it..." She glanced at Ron who she could tell was working himself up to an idiotic outburst, " _I_ was punished for it..."

Ron's jaw snapped shut for a moment before he found the courage to ask, "What did he do to you?"

Hermione shook her head slightly turning away from the both of them. If Voldemort didn't know she was gone yet, he surely would soon. That thought and its consequences for the man who had risked himself to save her, coiled coldly in her stomach.

"If we return to Hogwarts now...we better be prepared for it all to come to a head..." She turned back looking between the both of them, "The sword is gone...we need another way to destroy the Horcrux..."

"The sword only worked because of the venom. How are we going to get more of that?" Ron had for once been paying attention but he had no idea of what they could do next.

Silence fell between them as they each lowered their heads to think. Harry rubbed his hands together while he pondered the proper course. Ron leaned back on the couch staring off at some point beyond Harry's shoulder. While Hermione paced, rubbing at her neck again. A good ten minutes passed before Hermione came to a sudden stop.

"The Chamber of secrets!" Her outburst caused both boys to jump but Harry's face lit with hope.

"Yes, of course!"

"What?" Ron blinked rubbing his dry eyes.

"The basilisk should still be down there, right? I mean, dead of course, but its teeth and stuff?" Hermione came back over to the couch sitting down, "Can we get into it? Didn't you say you got there through one of the bathrooms?" Hermione turned her gaze down to the map.

"Yes, it was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the one we brewed the polyjuice potion in." Harry leaned over the map too, helping Hermione turn to the proper page.

"That's on the first floor, that's easier to get to..." Harry mumbled pushing the map fold down. "It's right above the Great Hall. We could take this path here from under the lake and go this way..."

"Yes, it could work." Hermione curled her lips in, going back into deep thought.

"If we could get a fang, we could destroy the next Horcrux and then there'd be just one left. Though I don't know what the last one could be..." Harry didn't count his own scar as a Horcrux in their count. He never had, but he knew that when he died, they would have a much better chance of killing of Voldemort.

"Two Harry," Hermione paused in her search looking up into the boy's eyes, "There would be two left..." Her eyes leveled with his and he was sure she knew what he'd done. He lowered his eyes back down to the map choosing not to comment on her correction.

"One, or two, we still need to know what it is..." Ron glanced between the two of them not really understanding what the argument was about. They'd had that conversation during the time that he'd been away and Harry had never spoken about it in front of him since.

"I bet it's the snake." Hermione leaned back onto the couch crossing her arms and legs, "It would make sense."

"If it is, how are any of us going to get close enough to kill it?" Ron leaned his elbows on his knees still trying to keep up with the words ping-pong-ing between them.

"I bet I could." Hermione sat up straighter, "I mean..." Her mouth opened and closed as the breath left her legs in a few short whisps. Both of them waited for her to finish. Though when it became clear that she wasn't going to, Harry cleared his throat.

"We can think about that later, let's try to figure out a safe path into the castle and to both the Ravenclaw common room and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"What about Neville and Ginny?" Ron shifted his feet trying not to think about what Hermione had eluded to. He never wanted her to go back to that madman, even worse of her own free will. "Remember? Luna took us to the back side of the Hog's Head before, she said its where they'd all been getting in and out, maybe we could get in to see the man she'd mentioned. Aberforth?"

Hermione's brows twitched, "Aberforth Dumbledore?"

Harry and Ron both looked at her quizzically, "Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's younger brother. He owns the Hog's Head."

"How do you know that?"

"I read it, in Rita Skeeter's book about Dumbledore, honestly." She rolled her eyes before leaning forward, "If _he_ can get us safely in and out of the castle, then that would save us a lot of trouble."

"How do we even contact him?" Harry pursed his lips trying to jump on her thought train.

"Didn't you say Ginny and Neville had been using him for their way in and out? We can contact them, to contact him." Hermione leaned back with a small quirk at the corner of her lips. "I don't know about you, but I'd much rather fancy a nice warm inn than the freezing water's of the Black Lake."

Ron mumbled his agreement before looking over at Harry, he very much didn't like being the proverbial fall mat last time, and he was sure that his injured side wouldn't care for it much either. That and with Hermione's injuries that were suspiciously no longer affecting her movement, he was sure it was the better option.

"We can only ask right?" Harry pushed himself up going over to the corner where he'd left the two-way parchment, it was still blank, the last message Ginny had sent having faded out after he'd read it. "Here," He picked up a pencil from a nearby side table and put it down onto the coffee table between them offering out the pencil to Hermione, "It's a two-way parchment, Ginny has the other half of this one."

Hermione took the offered pencil and leaned forward to write, though as soon as she tried to put pressure on the lead, her hand gave a weak tremble mussing her normally neat print. She gritted her teeth and took a tighter hold of the pencil but that only made her hand shake worse. She tried not to let her frustration show, continuing to write, but both Harry and Ron were easily able to make out her difficulty.

Hermione sighed heavily as the message disappeared into the paper, she set the pencil down and opened and closed her hand a few times, "How long does it take for her to reply?"

"Not too long usually, depends on where she is." Harry turned his eyes away trying to pretend that he hadn't noticed her trouble and looked through the sea of names in the Great Hall, "It looks like it's lunchtime, so maybe it won't take very long..."

As if on cue, Ron's stomach gave out a loud growl turning both Hermione and Harry's heads. They each raised a brow at Ron before looking at the other. Hermione shook her head slightly a smile curling around the corner of her lips. "I think we should eat too, won't do us any good to do this on an empty stomach."

"Did you leave your left-over stew upstairs?" Harry asked, coming to his feet.

"Yes, sorry..." Hermione made a small face and made to get up as well.

"I'll get it." Ron came to his feet faster than her, "Meet you in the kitchen?"

"Okay." Hermione gave him a weak but appreciative smile and came to her feet to follow after Harry. She paused grabbing the paper and pencil just in case Ginny did message them back while she ate before heading towards the kitchen.

oOo

Ginny sat close to Neville despite the narrowed stare from the Carrow twins. McGonagall had informed them that the order had already been aware of the hit placed on Neville's Grandmother. Though she didn't have anymore information at the time she promised to tell them as soon as she had anything to tell them. It hadn't eased either one of them much but it was something.

"Ginny, the parchment." Neville had just happebed to glance to the side at the exact time that the paper glowed. She had it presently tucked under a random book she had taken with her for the sole purpose of obscuring it.

Ginny swallowed down her bite a bit harshly, setting down her fork in haste to pull the parchment free. She coughed slightly and hit her chest before finally getting the food down.

"Who's handwriting is that?" Neville worried that the others may have been captured for a split second before he noticed the 'a', albeit a bit wobbly he'd only known one person in his circle of friends to write that way.

"Hermione's, I think. It's so shakey..." Ginny shook her head to clear it before properly reading the message.

 _The end is coming. Prepare. We need access to the Hog's Head to get safely into the castle. Please help us._

"The end is near?" Neville glanced up to the headtable. "We need to get as many as we can to the RoR...if she's right, the battle may start from within..."

"We need to tell McGonagall... it's our only chance."

"Right..." Neville turned his eyes to the witch in conversation trying to subtly get her attention unable to do so he turned his head back down. "Tell her we need time...I don't know maybe 8 o'clock?"

"Let's do 10, that way we'll have a chance to get as many as we can safely into the RoR..."

"Alright..." Neville passed her a pencil that he'd had in his pocket before looking back down at his food. Suddenly, he was no longer hungry.

Ginny scribbled their message onto the parchment and hastily stowed it away. She turned her head down the table catching eyes of the other D.A. members giving them a small nod. They had been preparing for this event for a while. All members knew what they needed to do and the person to whom they had to pass the message onto. She flashed her fingers showing them what time they would all need to be inside the RoR. She just prayed they would all make it.


	45. Chapter 45

Hermione sighed heavily shifting on the bed. They had all agreed to take a small nap before getting ready to leave. They were to meet Aberforth at the inn sometime between 8 and 9 before making their way to the school at 10. The potions she had taken were starting to lose their effect but she didn't want to take any more until just about the time they were to leave as she may not have the opportunity to take more once they were at Hogwarts.

Hermione rolled over with a heavy sigh trying to get comfortable. She just couldn't rest knowing what was to come. Her eyes rose up to the field kit and her mind wandered to its owner. She'd never believed she would have ever missed the sour man's presence. The mystery of the unknown was weighing heavily on her heart. Would she have to fight him? Would he survive? What if he called her to him some way with their current slave bond? Would she have to protect him? Would that even be possible?

All those questions and more swirled through her mind making it impossible to rest. She shifted onto her stomach with a small wince and pulled the bag from the night table. The leather was soft and worn down with time. Had he carried he always carried it with him? She pulled it to her chest, rolling onto her side to open it. She could smell him. It was odd, but it brought her comfort. She turned a few of the vials in their catch before she noticed a small pocket at the very end. She hadn't noticed it before but now she was curious. She pressed along the outside before flipping the small snap. Her eyes grew wider when she saw what was inside.

It was the stone they'd made. Or one of them. She hadn't known what had happened to it. Too delirious in her drugged state to have even noticed him giving it to her. She slipped the small stone from inside the pouch and ran her fingers over the meticulous engravings. Was it the real one? Did he have the other one? If so, was he wearing it or had he done something else with it?

Her hand closed over the stone and she pressed it against her lips, he'd made the switch; she could feel the power inside it. That meant that her work was not in vain. That Voldemort didn't have the real set. That if he were to put it on, or even have it on his person, he'd be protected for an hour—and she—had the other. The idea that she was somewhat invulnerable to death made her chest feel a bit lighter. She wasn't invincible no, but she could sustain quite a bit more damage than the average wizard. That in combination with the battlefield kit, she was almost certain she could survive anything but the killing curse.

She slowly pulled the flap on the bag closed and brought it under her chin, holding it like a child with a teddy bear. She held the stone tightly over her heart and pressed the side of her nose into the soft leather. Her eyes closed to the smell of him, and she felt the fear that had been growing inside her starting to come down. She could this, it was just one more day. She'd survived this long. She could enter the snake's den one last time.

oOOo

"Hermione?" Harry kept his voice soft and his stance low, he didn't want to startle her awake like Ron had last time. He shifted on the balls of his feet trying to see her face, but she had the bag tucked up too close for him to see clearly.

"Careful, Harry..." Ron knew he had no room to talk but he didn't want a repeat of last time either. He kept himself a few feet back, after all, she was armed now.

"Hermione?" Harry tried a little louder his index finger lightly tapping the hand in front of him. The light touch of his finger worked. She jumped awake with wide eyes and a sharp breath. He leaned back just a bit so she could see him better, "Hey... It's just Harry... it's alright..."

Hermione took deep breaths through her nose, blinking furiously to bring them both into focus. Her entire body screamed from her jerk and she made a small face reflecting such.

"You alright?" Harry came back to his feet but didn't offer out a hand to help her sit up, still wary that she may not take kindly to the assistance.

"Hurts..." She grimaced again pushing her hair from her face. Her back was starting to grow tight again and the energy she'd gotten from the potions had definitely worn off. She dragged her legs over the side of the bed before holding her head in her hands. "Just...need to take more potions..."

"Are you sure...? I mean...if you can't go...we both understand...Right, Ron?"

"Yes, of course. We can follow your plan...even if you aren't with us. I promise we'll follow it to the letter." Ron spoke quickly but heartedly, he had had to take one of the pain potions in the kitchen when he'd woken from his nap and was able to empathize.

"I'm fine..." Hermione pursed her lips swallowing thickly. She pulled the bag closer and opened the flap. She pulled out three potions holding the slim tubes in her palm.

She took the muscle relaxer first, hoping it would steady her hand. She pressed the latch on the side and took a mouthful. She made a face at the taste before raising the pain reliever next. She ignored the worry on the boys' faces as she took a small drink of the last; meant to give her energy, she took only a small dose worried about the effects on her heart. She didn't know what the potion itself was called but rather trusted the label marked 'energy'.

She felt the swirl of magic flowing through her veins a few moments later. Her head felt light but also much clearer. She was now hyper-aware, a state she was only ever naturally in when they'd been sneaking out or doing every other manner of dangerous things. It was like an artificial adrenaline high without the side-effects of impaired judgment.

When she opened her eyes again she looked straight into Harry's own, the power that had always laid inside her shining in the deep chocolate of her eyes. "Let's end this..."

Harry nodded stiffly but came to his feet, he waited for her to sort out the bag and put it around her shoulder. He offered out a hand to help her to her feet but she ignored it coming up on her own power.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 8, the plan is to go to the Hogsmead and get to the Hog's Head using the invisibility cloak. "After that, we wait for them to contact us about the way in."

Hermione nodded her head, that was what the agreed over lunch. They each took the moment to silently reflect on what they were about to do; though only Hermione truly believed it was all going to come to a head when they stepped foot into the castle. Neither boy could even comprehend the sort of horrors they were about to witness.

oOo

"How many is that now, Severus?"

"Twenty." Snape was watching the looking glass overlooking the wall that showed the Room of Requirement. Ever since dinner had passed and the curfew had been set down; he'd been keeping watch. He too could feel as though something was coming to a head.

The simple fact that Voldemort hadn't summoned him to question him about the skirmish at the Manor did not bode well for any of them. He had seen through the Carrows eyes briefly when they'd passed the other in the hall that they had been contacted. Their purpose was to guard Ravenclaw tower though he had been briefly concerned about retribution from Alecto on the Lovegood girl he now believed it had a much bigger purpose.

"That's nearly everyone from Dumbledore's army." Another portrait spoke up this time causing Snape to glance to the side. Albus had been taking residence in any frame that would have him and was, presently inside the one who had spoken for him.

"They're preparing for war." Snape pursed his lips tightly. They were children. Hopeless dunderheads who couldn't find their arse with both hands. How did any of them stand a chance against an army of highly trained dark wizards and witches? He was sure that Bellatrix could wipe out the lot on her own.

He shifted the mirror to the hospital wing overlooking the girl he'd been keeping an eye on. She was still sleeping, a peaceful look on her features. His inner eye flashed overlaying a very different teen over her frame and he felt his heart tighten. He had done so much to assure she had lived that day, only to drag her through the deepest pits of hell. She had pushed through it all, despite everything she had been through. That moment just before the potion hit would always be in his mind.

The strength to continue fighting for what she believed was right. The bravery masking the terror inside...The complete trust she had looked into his soul with. She believed he would do what was right, despite everything that stood in his way. He didn't believe it was his own doing that had brought the look in her eyes. No, it was all her own. Only one other had ever looked at him that way and she had paid the ultimate price for it.

He sneered and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was too old to start having a lapse of conscience. He shook his head and opened his eyes to adjust the mirror back to the Room of Requirement. He had already decided that he was going to hide the Lovegood girl there but even still, he was sure that the idiots inside would cast first and ask questions later if he were to arrive with her now. He had to wait until the time was right.

oOo

The dizzying effect of apparation was much worse with only the meager bread and potions sitting in Hermione's stomach. She had to lean forward to hold herself together. The invisibility cloak slipped off her shoulders when she staggered back a few steps to expel what was left in her stomach. It wasn't much but it was enough to burn her throat.

Her retching was instantly drowned out by the loud screech of a caterwauling charm that echoed out over the deserted streets. Harry and Ron turned in opposite directions leaving the cloak only over Harry in their confusion.

"It came from over there!"

"This way!"

The sound of footsteps fast approaching kicked Harry into action and he quickly grabbed Ron by the arm pushing him between the two buildings they had appeared next to before turning to grab Hermione. They both stumbled into the alcove seconds before the first deatheater came around the bend. In the mere moments that followed Harry had put the cloak back over the both of them.

Harry had Hermione pressed back into the wall to keep her on her feet and he was sure he could almost feel her heart beating from her chest into his as she struggled to keep her pants silent. The thundering footsteps passed them and they each took a deep breath.

"Call the dementors! That'll flush them out!"

"Come on, we've got to get to the Hog's head." Harry turned unaware of something crunching under his foot as he turned to take point. Ron however, glanced down and noticed a small glimmer of a broken chain. When Harry stepped off of it to peak out, his heart jumped into his throat.

It was the necklace Ginny had given Hermione for Christmas two years ago, he was sure of it. He'd never seen her wear it as she'd probably kept it tucked under her shirt. It had a small thin gold chain with a little 'H' charm. He had helped her pick it out. It was now a tangled mess ground into the dirt, tarnished with something brown. Was this where she'd been found? He wanted to reach down and take it, but a small hand in his pulled him forward. He tried not to think about the deep brown that had almost covered the entire space, diluted from the rain to mix into the muck.

Harry pulled them down to the next junction, he could already feel the Dementors closing in. The coldness froze his very soul and it became harder for him to move forward. Hermione too seemed caught in their pull. Stuck between them she grabbed hold of Harry's jacket to keep her balance. Ron did his best to keep the cloak over them all as he pushed the two of them forward. They were so close he could see the dim light of the lantern beside the door.

"Harry..."

Hermione's whispered voice in his ear made him turn. He looked back to find the Dementors closing in on their position. Despite how difficult it was for him, he pulled his wand from his pocket and cast, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag shot forth breaking through the growing swarm; not a few seconds later he found himself grabbed firmly by the arm and pulled inside the front door to the Inn, with Hermione and Ron stumbling after him.

"Upstairs, last door on the right. Hurry!"

Harry barely had time for a double take as Ron hulled him and Hermione towards the stairs. The three of them fumbled their way up as quickly as they could. When they got to the top they sprinted down the hallway with Harry having silenced their steps before bursting into the room. As soon as the door opened they could hear raised voices outside of the window.

Hermione took a few deep breaths coming out from beneath the cloak to sit down on an old chair. Her stomach still hurt and the smell of her own breath beneath the cloak wasn't helping. She ran her hands through her hair before lowering her head down to rub at her eyes. Ron and Harry moved towards the window staying beneath the cloak to watch the exchange between who they assumed to be Aberforth and a small troupe of death eaters.

There were some heated words that wafted up to the window and the boys let out a collective sigh as the patrol started canceled the charm and started to move away. The man glanced up towards the window, his piercing blue eyes looking straight into their own as if he knew exactly where they were standing before turning back into the inn.

Ron turned away when he came inside and slipped off the cloak, it was only then that he noticed that Hermione had taken a seat in the far corner and was presently holding her head, "Hermione? You alright?"

"Yes, fine...just wished I would have eaten a little more..." She took a deep breath and pushed her hair back over her shoulders. She'd worn it half down so that she could partially hide the mark on her neck. She didn't want the boys to become distracted every time they looked at it. She gave him a weak smile and rubbed her stomach for a moment before the sound of heavy boots on stairs turned their heads. They each tracked the steps until finally, the door came open.

"Bloody fools, what were you thinking coming here? Have you any idea of how dangerous it is?" Aberforth grumbled coming into the room fully letting the door close heavily behind him.

"Ginny said you'd help us...that you knew were we coming..."

"I didn't get no message, and even if I had, I can't read." Aberforth had indeed been contacted, but it hadn't been by Ginny Weasely. An elf had appeared to him, one he'd never seen before. It had been holding a letter but upon looking at him it hadn't opened it, rather just asked him to be downstairs between 8 and 9 o'clock.

Harry hadn't told Ron or Hermione that they hadn't gotten confirmation from Ginny. He believed they could at the very least get to the Hog's Head safely. He lowered his eyes away from their accusing eyes before his own noticed a mirror with a piece missing.

"It was you..." Harry turned pulling the backpack from around his shoulder digging through the front pocket, "I've been seeing you in here, haven't I? You're the one who sent Dobby." He pulled the mirror piece free and turned it to show him.

"Where have you left him?" Aberforth came over to a chair, though his eyes had lingered on Hermione briefly. She didn't look good to him. Pale with dark circles outlining her eyes. He had also noticed the mark she was trying to hide behind her hair and her lowered head.

"He's...dead..." Harry hadn't been able to share much of anything about Ron and his time apart from Hermione. There had been too many other matters to attend to.

Hermione lowered her head further looking down at the dusty wooden floor. Guilt rose over her features for the loss of such an innocent creature. She forced herself to keep focused on the task at hand. She was sure his death was just one of many that were going to be lost. It wouldn't do her any favors to cerebrate on it now. She just hoped that Harry had given him a proper burial, though in her heart she knew that he had.

"Sorry to hear it. I liked that elf." Aberforth sighed, moving over to the chair Hermione had vacated upon his arrival and sat down heavily.

"Who gave that to you? The mirror?"

"Harry..." Hermione let her voice die out, she didn't really think it was the time for this but the look of pain in Harry's eyes stilled her tongue.

Nonpulsed by Hermione's small interjection Aberforth answered the question absently while he transfigured a table and a couple chairs. "Mundungus Fletcher."

"Dung had no right sending it to you. It belongs to..."

"Sirius. Albus told me. He also told me you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out that I had it, but ask yourself: where would you be if I didn't?" Another wave of his wand brought warm food from the kitchen below. None of it looked all that great but it was better than the meager stew and bread they had managed for dinner.

"Do you hear from the others much? From the Order?" If Ginny hadn't sent the message she must have contacted someone who could contact the man.

"The Order's finished." He scoffed softly and motioned them to the table though he himself didn't sit, "You-Know-Who's won. Anyone who says otherwise is killing themselves."

"We need to get into Hogwarts, tonight. Dumbledore gave us a job to do." Harry's voice filled with loyalty to the man whom he'd witnessed being murdered. None of them moved to take a seat, each one standing just a bit straighter.

"Did he now? Nice job? Easy?" Aberforth's voice was flippant at best as he poured himself some mead.

"We've been hunting Horcruxes. We think the last one's inside the castle, but we'll need your help in getting in."

"It's not a job my brother's given you. It's a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor, boy, and go home. Live a little longer." His eyes turned to Hermione at the last line. He wasn't so sure she was long for the world either. The amount of dark energy flowing off of her, if left unchecked, would kill her regardless.

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through." Harry came closer his body tight with his resolve.

"What makes you think you can trust _him_? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? You can already see what happens to those who dare to stand against this evil." Aberforth threw out his hand in Hermione's direction.

Instinctively, her hand came up to cover the mark on her neck but it was too late. She shook her head slightly opening her mouth to try and refute his statement but he beat her to it.

"Tell me, _girl_ , what will _you_ do when your master calls you? Orders you to kill your friends?"

"He wouldn't...he wouldn't do that..." Her voice was weak but her face was strong. She shook her head holding onto her neck tighter, "He saved me..."

"To what end?" Aberforth shook his head turning his eyes back to Harry. "In all the time you knew Albus, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?"

"Why should he-" His eyes turned to the large portrait of a young girl.

"Keep secrets, you tell me?

"I trusted him." Harry puffed out his chest just a bit, but his own mind was starting to turn.

"That's a boy's answer!" Aberforth came around the table standing at his full height. "A _boy_ who goes chasing Horcruxes on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell you where to start. You're lying! Not just to me, it doesn't matter, but to yourself as well. That's what a fool does. You don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter. So, I'll ask you again, there must be a reason."

"The same reason a good _man_ goes to war." Hermione's words cut through the tension between the two wizards.


	46. Chapter 46

"You're a special kind of thick aren't you?" Aberforth chuckled gruffly at the pout on Ron's face, "I just told you that my Patronus is a goat."

"Then who could have sent the doe? Do you know anyone who has that Patronus?"

Hermione glanced up at Ron's whiny tone, having mostly tuned them out. She'd taken to the far wall, going through what was left of her bag. Clothes and random books covered the floor as she looked for ger potion's kit. She would never understand how boys could be so disorganized and still function. She let out a small noise when her hand finally landed on what she'd been searching for.

She had gotten an idea from the field kit to make smaller little pouches for the boys to carry with them in the case they got separated. She'd torn off the two front pockets of her backpack to make two the small pouches. She didn't believe it would be wise to carry around a backpack the entire time and thus didn't feel remorse for destroying it. The pouches would hold about four to five vials each. She wasn't sure what was left in the potions kit she'd put in the backup bag but she was hopeful there would be something useful left inside.

Setting the box down in front she let out a small breath when opened the box. Most everything was still intact. She started the process of looking through the more useful potions and set them down. Still ignoring the others chatting away at the table. They had also tried to contact Ginny again but she didn't respond. Aberforth had sent Ariana then, further into the painting. A heavy weight was filling the air outside and they could all feel it.

Hermione smirked as she finished sorting and made her way to her feet. She moved over to the table before silently taking hold of Harry's arm bringing him to his feet. Before he could properly ask what she was doing she was back down on one knee and taking hold of the belt loop at his hip.

"Keep this with you at all times," Hermione glanced up briefly to make sure he was listening before getting back on task, "It's got potions in it, that could help you or someone else." She pulled the string through tying it tight.

"Thanks, Hermione..." Harry mumbled still slightly taken aback. When she moved away and over to Ron he adjusted his shirt to cover the small bag, it hardly stuck out and the way she'd tied it was sure to stay in place.

"Least one of yous got a head on ya." Aberforth cleared the table with a wave of his hand before glancing up at the clock, "Almost time now." His eyes turned to the painting where he could just barely see his sister coming back.

Hermione shuffled on her knees over to Ron. She missed his blush when she braced herself on his thigh for a moment before pushing his baggy shirt out of her way. So focused on her task, she missed Harry's smirk as well. Hermione tied the last knot with a small huff before slowly coming back onto her feet. Her hand hovered over Ron's chest for a moment before lightly patting his shoulder.

Obviously not what she had intended to do Ron looked at her with confusion before turning, losing his words, to the sound of the portrait behind him coming open.

"Neville." Harry smiled slightly seeing the boy grinning at them all with a look of relief on his face.

"We're ready for you Harry." Neville's eyes lingered over each of them before he shifted back to make room for them to climb through.

Ron took after him followed by Hermione, though Harry had stayed back to share a meaningful look to Aberforth before taking Hermione's offered hand onto the step. Hermione let Harry go ahead of her before looking to Aberforth herself.

"What is right, is never easy." Her words had the desired effect on the aged man. She knew, he knew that she wasn't going to see the dawn's light. Her words hit something at his core and she was sure she would be seeing him one last time before the night came to an end. She pulled the portrait closed with her words hanging in the heavy silence that had followed the intensity of her bravery.

The walk in the tunnel was surprisingly shorter than any of them thought it would be. When Neville came to the other end of the portrait he paused giving them each a brave smile before pushing open the door. The students gathered therein all looked up from their various positions in the room but none of them actually expected Neville to come back with anything.

"Brought you all something back."

"Hope it's not more of Aberforth's cooking." Seamus came to his feet with a crooked grin on his face, though when Neville stood aside and Harry came out from behind him the entire room moved to their feet with a rise in excited conversation.

"Harry!" Ginny pushed her way from the map table over to his side, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck in a fierce hug. Though she'd just seen him not a day prior, it felt like years had passed between them. They held the other tight before Harry moved them out of the way to let Ron and Hermione through. Ron was also happily appreciated in his appearance, Seamus and Dean coming over to clap him happily on his back and tell him in rushed nonsense what they'd all be up to.

Hermione wasn't so received, while she did consider those around her to be friends, she'd never really spent any true time with any of them to form a meaningful connection, even her dorm mates had hardly spoken to her as she'd always had her head in a book or was otherwise occupied with other things to have time for senseless chatter. She took the moment of her apparent invisibility and slowly pushed herself away from the boys trying to keep herself as small as she possibly could. Her hand had gone to her neck under her hair to keep her secret hidden.

"Hermione!" Ginny pulled herself from Harry noticing the shorter girl trying to slink into the shadows, "How're you feeling?" Ginny came to stand before her afraid on how to approach her given her extremely defensive looking posture. "Are you...alright?"

Hermione gave her a weak smile but didn't uncurl her arms, "Better, thank you." Truthfully all the noise of the room was starting to make her head throb. She'd taken a few more doses of the potions in Snape's kit before she'd taken to sorting out the boy's but the pressure inside the room was just too much for her to process.

"Alright, alright everyone! Settle down!" Neville spoke above the rest with a small charm to help raise his voice. When the others started to follow his orders he turned to Harry and moved aside to give him center stage.

oOo

"How is the girl, Poppy?" Snape had arrived at the wing via the floo, not wanting to be seen in the halls.

"She's much better," The woman was possibly the only one on staff who hadn't taken a personal vendetta out against the man. The only one of whom had stayed somewhat neutral in his presence. Though she didn't approve of his methods she could see that he was trying to keep the kids as safe as possible given the circumstances. More times than not she would find her potion stores mysterious replenished with potions of a much higher quality than Slughorn had been able to provide and she instantly knew from whom they came from. After all, until Slughorn had taken the potions position, Snape had been brewing nearly all the potions used in the hospital wing.

"I'm going to take her." _Someplace safe,_ didn't need to be specified. It was clear in the deep shadow over his eyes to the woman who looked up at him from behind her desk.

"She only needs this." Pomfrey came to her feet moving to one of the many shelves inside her office. She reached back into the farthest corner inside a heavily warded box. She pulled the very last vial from its place and turned. When she came to offer it to him, her hand came under his, a brief moment of mercy to the man who had experienced so little in his life. "The ward is clear."

Snape slipped the vial into his pocket, though his eyes did linger on her visage one last time. He was sure he wasn't going to see it again. She had helped him so much through the years. Taken into the fold by Dumbledore and put under a strict tongue-lock should she ever breathe a word. Still, he couldn't trust her. She couldn't know everything. She was only meant to keep him alive long enough to let Potter die at the proper moment.

Snape let out a slow breath coming to the edge of the bed, his presence alone woke the girl sleeping therein and he frowned down at the lazy smile she gave him. He took a small step back as she started to push herself into a seated position. "Is it time?"

Snape only inclined his head his jaw growing tighter. He didn't offer her a hand when she pushed herself up to her feet. Her back was still a bit straighter than it should have been given the wrap that kept her shoulder immobile but she otherwise didn't have any issue. As she came to her full height beside him he turned slowly towards the door. Luna said nothing more keeping her head lowered and her eyes straight ahead. An air of calm had settled around them and neither one of them wanted to break the feeling.

oOo

"I don't want any of you to die for me..."

"Hate to break it to you mate, but at this point, it's not even about you anymore. None of us got a future if he wins. I don't know about the others but I'd sooner die in battle then end up one of his slaves." Seamus' eyes flicked over to Hermione for the briefest of seconds before looking back at Harry.

"We've chosen to fight." Neville took a step around so Harry could see him, "We want to do this, we want to help you."

"Right..." Harry glanced over his shoulder at Hermione and Ron for a moment, "Okay..." His heart was racing, so many looked up to him and yet, he couldn't find the strength to be the leader he felt they deserved. "We're looking for something...It's like a...a uh..."

"It's a diadem," Hermione spoke up but didn't move from her partially obscured position behind Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, that...do any of you know anything about the founders having one?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

Everyone in the entire room turned almost in unison to the voice from beside the door. Luna gave them that same dreamy like smile she always had before letting the door close fully behind her. She was still in the pajamas and slippers from the hospital wing but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"Luna..." Neville pushed his way through the group as fast as he could, "Luna how did you get here?" His hands ran up her arms checking for any sign that she was injured further than she had been.

"I don't know...I just thought this was the place to be tonight." Her lie was as smooth as her voice and Neville didn't even question it as he pulled her into a gentle hug. He held her head not daring to put any pressure on her shoulder. Luna gave him a one-armed hug in return before turning her head back up to where Harry stood on a small raised platform. "I know who we could ask about it."

"No...no way we're letting you back out there." Neville shook his head begging and pleading for Harry to take his side on this.

Harry came down from the platform just as worried at her sudden appearance. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed after him but the others just watched near silently. "I agree with Neville...you were seriously injured..."

"I'm alright, Madame Pomfrey fixed me up really well, and I have this..." She pulled a small potion from inside the pocket of the pajamas.

Hermione's brow ticked a little instantly noting what color it was, she had a very similar one in her own kit. A potion to speed up healing, and amplify the effect of healing charms. It was a crucial—if temporary, potion in the case of emergency care. She was almost certain she knew exactly how she would have come by that potion and just whom would have given it to her.

"I don't know..." Harry waffled his head looking at Neville's desperate face.

"I'll be fine, after all, you'll be coming with me won't you, Harry?" Luna took a small step away from Neville much to the other's broken heart.

"Yes..." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione for any help on the decision but Ron just shook his head and Hermione's eyes were turned away, her face showing she was deeply in thought about something else entirely, "We'll use the cloak...no one will see us. I promise we'll bring her back safe..."

Neville pursed his lips but he knew this was a fight he'd never win. Luna was her own person, he had no control over her choices or actions. He had to believe that Harry would, in fact, return with her and his belief that Luna was possibly the smartest witch he'd ever come to know gave him renewed hope that all would be well. "Well...perhaps you should change clothes first?"

"Ah...yeah, the castle is a bit drafty, I wouldn't want to catch a cold." Luna turned away from the lot of them moving over to one of the bathrooms the room had provided for them.

"Yeah..." Ron shook his head in disbelief at the girl's seemingly insane priorities. "So Hermione and I are going to go to the first-floor bathroom and get into the chamber, we'll meet you back here?"

"If something happens in between, we'll meet you in the Great Hall..."

"Alright...Neville, it'll be alright..."

"See you soon..." Neville looked towards where Luna had gone.

Ron turned his head to look back at Hermione, "Ready?"

"Yes..." Her eyes flicked down to his hand before she forced herself to raise her own. His hand felt all wrong in her palm. Cold and sweaty. She suppressed the grimace over her features as she allowed Ron to pull her through the door.

"There's a secret passage we can take to get down to the third floor. After that, we can check the map." Ron kept his pace quick but balanced between Hermione's smaller stride. He pulled his wand out, just in case, and pulled her towards one of the hidden alcoves that hid the wall they could push aside.

oOo

Snape paused on his way back to his office. He'd only just made it to the fourth floor when the feeling hit him. The feeling of a band growing tight around his wrist. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head down the hallway. He could feel _her._ He wasn't sure how but he could. It was confusing and disquieting at the same time.

So they really had come. The end was, truly, near. There was no way she had come alone. That much was certain. No doubt Potter had dragged her along with him. The dolt probably couldn't even tie his shoes without some sort of additional instruction. His face curled into a sneer as he pressed himself into a nearby alcove. His ear twitched when he heard the faint sound of steps against stone and he stilled himself further.

"Ron, slow down or let go of me..."

Snape's eyes narrowed to the sound muffled behind the stones. The steps continued down and he could actually feel the pressure around his wrist easing its grip. His brow stayed furrowed and he flexed his hand to try and rid himself of the feeling. Yet still, it lingered. It was odd, like want. Like someone wanted him. He'd never really understood the feeling, he'd felt it in others, of course, believing them to be senseless fools but he had always been looking at them, using his gift to feel it.

The feeling around his wrist slowly relaxed as he listened to the steps grow fainter. His mind was turning in a thousand different directions as he turned back into the deserted hall. This was it, he needed to find the boy. He needed to tell him what Dumbledore had forbidden him to tell him. The time felt right, but the place did not. He would still have to bide his time.

oOOo

Harry had walked the castle at night many times before, but never had his heart hammered this fast, never had so much depended on his safe passage through the place. The sound of their soft footsteps beat nearly in time with his pounding heart. Every bend of light, every shift of moonlight around corners beyond which who knew what lurked only coiled the knot tighter in his stomach. Harry checked that Luna was alright whenever light permitted, she was moving along well and didn't seem at all winded. It helped ease his worry, but only just. He expected to encounter an obstacle at any moment; his worst fear was the Snape would somehow descend down upon them from some darkened alcove, and he strained his ears with every step to hear the first, telltale signs of the dreaded man's approach. However, it wasn't Snape's mysteriously light steps that drew him to a sudden halt. Rather the harsh echo of hard heels on the worn stone.

"What is Alecto doing?" Harry kept his voice low watching the sloped woman head through the cross section just ahead of them. A sinking feeling entered his chest when he realized must have Voldemort known what they were doing or at the very least suspected; what they had been planning. He'd promised Neville he'd keep Luna safe and he'd all but led her straight into a trap.

"It'll be alright, Harry." Luna gave his arm a small squeeze, "After all, she can't see us right? We can slip right past her." Luna gave him a small pull moving them closer to the door.

oOo

"This is how you got in?" Hermione's voice was lighter than normal, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, "It was right here the whole time?"

"Funny right?" Ron moved around the edges of the sink looking for the one marked with a snake, "The answer to everything was right behind us the entire time." He could find humor in it now, in retrospect it was a rather clandestine event that Hermione would have chosen such a place to brew the polyjuice potion.

Hermione noticed Myrtle floating near the far window looking out, she was suspiciously quiet, making the tension that had been crawling up her spine grow tighter.

"Found it." Ron looked down at the proper faucet before thinking back.

"How do you open it?"

"Like this..." Ron felt rather proud of himself and took a moment to give his knowing look towards Hermione though she didn't quite share in the rarity of the situation with him. His smile faltered a little before he cleared his throat. The words came from his lips with a bit of a stutter. There was a tense silence as both he and Hermione waited for something to happen. Ron grimaced and tried again, thinking back to how exactly Harry had spoken to open the locket. Hermione hid her smirk behind her hand turning her head away to look back at Myrtle while Ron continued to do whatever it was he was doing. By the fifth time, however, there was a loud click and the column of taps started to move apart. "Got it."

"Brilliant." Hermione took a slow breath and started down the spiraled steps after Ron. With one fleeting glance to the ghost who had finally turned to acknowledge their presence before disappearing entirely. Hermione shook her head bringing her focus back to the steps beneath her feet. It was a rather long way down and she didn't fancy taking a tumble. The smell of decaying refuge started to make the air thick and she put her hand over her nose and mouth. "You had to go into this? It's a sewer."

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't the best the first time." Ron too had covered his mouth by this time. He thumped down into the damp corridor with a small grunt looking around the space. It was just as he remembered it all those years ago.

"Which way do we go?" Hermione came down to his side looking through the maze of offshoots.

"This way. I remember." Ron gave her a small smile from behind his hand before turning down the tunnel. It was the only one of the many that actually had polished stone.

As they moved further in, the smell abated and they each lowered their hands. Hermione's eyes took in everything trying to image a much younger Harry and Ron making their way through. It felt like so many lifetimes ago but yet there they were retracing old footsteps. She had been so proud that they had figured out her missive. Though she was proud of them for what they'd done, the old fear that she wasn't truly needed had surfaced then as it did now. Though they had seemed nearly lost without her during the time she had been kept with Snape, there had been others who had easily taken her place. She tried to push the dark thoughts away, but still, they lingered. They hadn't been as bad before, but recent events had truly made her step back at her short life and deeply wonder what her true purpose in the world was.


	47. Chapter 47

"How do we get in?" Harry came to a stop moving aside to let Luna come in front. He'd had an odd itchy feeling on the back of his neck ever since they saw Alecto in the hall. As far as he could tell she hadn't been going to the tower but he hadn't seen where she'd gone either.

"We must answer the riddle." Luna reached out from under the cloak to knock on the small handle in the eagle's claws.

"What happens if we can't?"

"We'll just have to try our best won't we?" Luna pulled her hand back under the cloak as the eagle's mouth started to open.

"Which came first the Pheonix or the flame?"

Harry grimaced, that wasn't a riddle, that was a paradox. He looked at Luna shaking his head to tell her he hadn't had a clue. "What happens if we don't answer correctly?"

"Then we have to wait for someone who can. That's how we learn."

"Yeah … trouble is, we can't really afford to wait for anyone else, Luna." Harry turned and looked down the dizzyingly tight staircase. "We've got to figure it out..."

Luna nodded her head slowly, her brows furrowing deeply, she reminded him of Hermione for the briefest of seconds before her eyes widened and she gave him her signature smile. "I've got it."

Luna turned back towards the door and spoke clearly, "I think the answer is, 'A circle has no beginning.'"

"Well reasoned."

There was a soft click as the door released and Luna gave the plain wooden door a gentle push taking Harry's hand to lead him inside. The room was gorgeous, wide and airer than any room Harry had ever been in at Hogwarts. It was circular in shape with high arched windows that allowed the moonlight to filter into the room casting a shimmering glow over the blue and bronze silks lining the walls.

"It's beautiful in here..."

"It is very calming," Luna glanced up to the enchanted ceiling briefly before pointing over towards the statue that stood just beside the staircase that led up to the dorms. "That's the statue, maybe there's a clue on it as to where it could be."

"Right," Harry slipped out from beneath the cloak and onto the plinth. The eyes of the statue seemed to follow him but he wasn't sure if it was actually a trick of the light or if it was truly alive. Harry swallowed thickly squinting his eyes to read the words written on the small tiara. "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure..."

"Makes you pretty skint, witless." Alecto's cackling voice ran chills all the way down to Harry's toes causing him to slip off his perch onto the floor. His head lifted up just as Alecto pressed her thumb into her dark mark.

"Stupefy!" Luna's spell shot out from under the cloak hitting the more than startled woman straight in the chest knocking her back into one of the columns before sending her unconscious to the floor, "I've never Stunned anyone except in our D.A. lessons," Luna's voice fluttered, sounding mildly interested. "That was noisier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah..." Harry pushed himself up moving towards the floating wand, "Ah!" His vision suddenly shifted and his hand instantly shot to his forehead. The beautiful room around him had suddenly gone and he found himself standing upon an outcrop of rock. The sound of crashing waves filled his ears before a deep feeling in his chest made his heart thump faster. He knew— Voldemort knew.

"Harry?"

"He knows...oh Merlin, he knows...Ah..." Luna let the cloak fall away from her head coming to wrap her good arm around his shoulder. "We've...we've got to..." What could they do?

Just then the door a loud banging resounded through the entire space. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet pulling the cloak back over himself and put Luna behind him. Not a few moments later the common room came open and the both of them pressed back a little further. The sound of footsteps coming down from the stairs behind them turned Luna's head but Harry's eyes were fully on McGonagall. She didn't look at all pleased and the man in front of her was even more irate.

"What is this!?" Amycus turned towards his sister laying prone on the floor. Just then the first few of the Ravenclaws who had been woken by the disturbance had managed to just poke their heads around the bend in the staircase, their eyes heavy with their disrupted sleep.

"Which one of you cretins did this!?" Amycus pulled his wand from his sleeve pointing in the direction of one of the first years who merely shook their heads. "How _dare_ you attack a Deputy Headmaster of this school! I'll have you all in racks!"

"What've they done, the little whelps?" he screamed, turning back towards his sister. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em till they tell me who did it-and what's the Dark Lord going to say?" he shrieked, standing over his sister and smacking himself on the forehead with his fist, "We haven't got him, and they've gone and killed her!"

"She's only Stunned," Professor McGonagall huffed impatiently while she moved over to lean partially over Alecto. "She'll be perfectly all right."

"No she bludgering well won't!" bellowed Amycus. "Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gone and sent for him, I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter!"

"'Got Potter'?" Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she turned her head just so, "What do you mean, 'got Potter'?"

"He told us Potter might try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!" Alecto was pacing back and forth now, his wand tapping against his temple while the lot of Ravenclaws who had dared to venture down seemed frozen in place by fear.

Harry felt his throat growing tighter as the man seemed to be losing control of what little he had of his mind. His eyes shifted back when Luna took a small grip on his arm as if urging him to stay hidden.

"Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower! Potter belongs in my House!" Beneath the disbelief and anger, Harry heard a little strain of pride in her voice and affection for Minerva McGonagall swelled inside him.

"We was told he might come in here!" said Carrow. "I dunno why, do I?" He'd never been the brightest of the bunch, which was only accented by how he couldn't stop his mouth from running now.

Professor McGonagall straightened her back, her sharp eyes taking in anything that may possibly amiss in the room. Twice she passed right over the place where Harry and Luna stood. If Potter truly had come, it would greatly explain the sudden disappearances she had taken notice of from her house. She had been out trying to locate them when she'd heard the raucous. She only hoped they had hidden someplace safe.

"We can push it off on the kids," Amycus grinned darkly nodding his head, "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there"—he looked up at quivering children on the staircase— " and we'll say they forced her to press her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm... He can punish them. A couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?" He knew the Dark Lord had done much worse things. He'd heard the rumors, Potter's little mudblood. Oh yes, he was hoping to get his own prize for his good work. The blond bitch who'd hexed his bollocks into the size of marbles for a start.

"Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice," McGonagall straightened her chin trying not to let her unease show, "A difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it."

" _Excuse me_?" Amycus moved forward until he was offensively close to Professor McGonagall, his face within inches of hers. She refused to back away but looked down at him as if he were something disgusting she had found stuck to the lavatory seat. "It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall?" He scoffed and sneered showing his crooked yellow teeth, "Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price. Or _maybe_ , the Dark Lord will do to you what he did to one of your little progeny's. The mudblood? The one that's been missing?"

"Now see here-" Her words cut off abruptly when he spat in her face, her eyes widened dangerously and her nostrils flared, but before she could take action a sharp light shot out from the corner of her eye.

"Crucio!" Harry's spell shot out faster than he could process. The evil man let out a shocked cry and fell back into the glass bookshelf hard enough to make the glass shatter before collapsing down in the cascade of glass to curl up on the ground in pain. Harry advanced keeping the spell active until he watched the man's eyes roll back into his head. Only then did he realize what he'd done. His chest heaved heavily and he raised his shocked guilt filled eyes towards his head of house.

"Mr. Potter..."

"He...knows...he's coming..."

oOo

"Do you think this will be enough?" Ron was carrying one of the sacks Hermione had transfigured from her jacket. They'd taken nearly every one of the fangs they had been able to find.

"I hope so..." Hermione had her own bag filled to the brim, "We can give them to the others, that way we can all be prepared..." She had already made it her personal private mission to take the chance if it was given to her. The fang she'd chosen for herself was small enough to hide in her palm but was just as deadly as the rest. She'd put a small cap over the tip so that she wouldn't accidentally prick herself before putting it into her back pocket. Her heart was racing, this was it. They were so close.

"Good thinking...Let's get back to the Room of Requirement..."

oOo

"First things, first. It's time to take back this school." McGonagall kept her jaw tense leading both he and Luna, hidden under the cloak, down the third-floor corridor to wake the other heads of house. Just as they started down the central staircase to the second floor a large dark figure appeared at the base, near the center.

"Minerva."

"Severus."

Hatred boiled up in Harry at the sight of him. He had forgotten the details of Snape's appearance in the magnitude of his crimes; he'd forgotten how his greasy black hair hung in curtains around his thin face. How his black eyes had a dead, cold look. Flashes of memories from when he'd looked into the mirror clouded his reasoning. He was not wearing nightclothes but was dressed in his usual black cloak, and he too was holding his wand as if ready for a fight. All the thoughts surrounding Hermione's capture and subsequent tortures threatened to take what little control he had left inside him. If it hadn't been for Luna's hand on his wand hand, he may have very well done something incredibly foolish.

"I have heard a rumor, that Mister Potter has been spotted in the school." Snape's eyes shifted just slightly over her shoulder, he could feel them. He couldn't see them but his mental field was telling him that more than just the aged woman was standing before him.

"Well, it would never do you any favors to listen to rumors." Her words were strict and tight, but her heart ached for the man before her. The child that once graced these halls. His brilliance, his potential, all washed away by the choices he made. She had never known why Dumbledore had let him back into the castle. He had only asked her to trust him. Even still, he begged her to trust him in brief moments he would visit her from a portrait. Her anger was too strong. This boy, come man had completely destroyed _everything_. Minerva internal reelings were cut short when she noticed the small shift of his wand but she was quicker, her wand shot out sending a large bolt of fire in his direction. Snape deflected the spell with relative ease, his own spell shot out but was also easily blocked.

Harry held Luna closer to his side taking a small step back from the marvelous display. He'd never seen duelists so well matched that their spells were so easily countered and re-countered.

Professor McGonagall moved faster than Harry could have believed. Her wand slashed through the air and for a split second Harry thought that Snape should've crumpled, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance. She brandished her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket.

Harry was about to join the fray when he was forced to pull Luna out of the way of the descending flames. They transformed into a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape. Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which re-formed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers.

Snape avoided them only by forcing the suit of armor in front of him, and with echoing clangs the daggers sank, one after another, into its breast. His eyes met directly into Harry's for the briefest of moments and he felt an emotion he had never expected to feel. His heart twisted painfully inside his chest but he we sure he couldn't be seen. There was no way—and yet, he could feel something so strong inside him. The will to carry on, the same power he pulled from inside his own chest when he dared to stand up for McGonagall.

"Minerva!" came a squeaky voice.

The connection was broken in an instant leaving Harry partially winded. His head turned when shifting Luna from his right to his left to keep her safe and out of harm's way. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were sprinting up the corridor toward them in their nightclothes, with the enormous Professor Slughorn panting along at the rear.

"You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!" Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armor behind which Snape had taken shelter. With a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying back toward his attackers. Harry and Luna dove sideways to avoid it as it smashed into the wall and shattered. When Harry looked up again, Snape was in full flight, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all encroaching on him. It wasn't a fair fight, but when had anything that man had ever done been fair? It was almost poetic justice from Harry's eyes.

There was a moment, a split second when their eyes met one last time. Harry could never have described the feeling in that moment, no words could ever express the complexity in which the man whom he had come to fear, and loathe so powerfully flooded his senses. It was in that fraction of a second that the corridor filled with a great black smoke. The sound of a window crashing from its frame ricocheted throughout the entire corridor nearly shaking the ground behind their feet. The black whisp moved fluidly through and into the darkened night in an instant.

"Coward! COWARD!"

Luna came to her feet slowly, the cloak falling away from her shoulders as she watched the man who had escorted her safely to the Room of Requirement being chased out. Her head shook slightly back and forth before turning her eyes down to Harry, "He isn't a coward..." Her voice was so small but so sure, even though it was only Harry who had heard her. Her face looked immeasurably sad, something Harry had never actually seen on her face before.

Harry looked at her most perplexed, pushing himself up next. He took a moment to just take in the air he desperately needed to stay conscious before turning his eyes up towards the window the man had fled through. If he wasn't a coward, then what was he?

oOo

"What was that?" Hermione pushed herself across bathroom floor to the window. They'd just made their way out of the small tunnel when suddenly, a small pain garnered her attention.

"Ah..." The small pain wrapped around her wrist before she could make it fully to the window. Like a tight rope wrapping itself around the bone. She could feel it, a _warning_. She turned her head as a wisp of something black headed out towards the forest, her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing but her heart told her what it must have been. Her head turned down to her wrist where she'd taken hold of herself and she could have sworn to have seen the faintest of lines across her pale skin. The feeling passed after only a few seconds leaving nothing but a phantom pressure behind. Her face screwed up in confusion as she tried to rub the feeling away.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine..." She turned her head towards the doors, "Come on..." She leaned down picking up the bag she had dropped and forced herself to move.

oOo

"How come he didn't fall?" Harry was still in a bit of shock over what he'd witnessed. The other professors who had joined them turned towards him each their own degrees of confusion.

"There are a few things that Snape had picked up from both Dumbledore and Voldemort, this would be one from the latter." McGonagall's eyes narrowed before she tucked her wand back into her sleeve.

Harry shook his head to clear it, "Professor he's coming, you must protect the school..."

"I can do my part. Where are the others?"

"The Room of Requirement." Luna spoke up at last, gently handing Harry his cloak, "I can take you there."

"Very good Miss Lovegood. Filius, take your students down to the Great Hall. I shall alert the Order. Pamona, your students are the closest to mine if you would-"

"You needn't ask." Professor Sprout didn't wait to hear the rest of the plan, hurrying off to do what she was told.

Slughorn too merely nodded his head and turned to make his way down to the dungeons to retrieve his own. Minerva let out a small breath before turning her eyes to Harry.

"There's something I need to do..." Harry thought back to what Hermione said about Snape having her wand. He believed it was her best chance to surviving. The wand they'd given her wasn't bad but he could see that she had trouble calling forth its power. "What's the password to the head office?"

"I don't know..."

"Use the secret passage, you'll get there quicker and you don't have to worry about blowing a hole through the wall this time." Luna gave him a gentle smile coming to stand by his matriarch. "We'll see you soon."

Harry nodded briefly glancing up at McGonagall who still seemed to be trying to process what was going on. Harry didn't wait for her objections and hastily pulled the cloak back around himself. The sound of his feet slamming against the stone as he ran their only indication that he'd left.

"This way Professor."

Luna was entirely too calm about everything. Her eyes, voice, and posture something Minerva couldn't possibly fathom. While on the one hand she was impressed at her cool mind under the pressure but on the other, she was deeply disturbed. She shook her head to try and bring herself back into perspective.

oOo

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could already feel the castle coming alive. The sound of suits of armor coming from their alcoves to march towards the entrances thundered against his skull. This was it, this was _real._ His feet skidded against the stone as a large suit of armor came to block his path, he darted around it trying not to think about what damage could be done with the massive ax that it carried in his enchanted hands.

His eyes searched through as he came to the proper floor, while he knew of the passage Luna had spoken of, he couldn't rightly remember which tapestry it had been hidden behind. So, as he ran he flicked his wand in the direction of the clothes until one of them revealed a small archway with a wall behind.

He pushed the false wall out of place before rushing up the stairs. He pulled his cloak from his head to see better before taking the turn he needed. The lights in the tunnel were dim but the sounds of students and suits of armor filling the halls made the small tunnel vibrate. He was sure the noise was going to split his skull when he finally made it to the long hall that led to the headmaster's office. It was eerily quiet, paradoxically making the noise he'd heard previous seem less deafening by comparison. He needed to do this quickly and get back on task to finding the diadem.

"Bombarda!"

Harry shielded his face as the stone gave way with concussive force. The light from inside the room illuminated the hidden passage in a dim glow. He tried not to put too much thought into it as he stepped over the rubble. His eye turned up to the portraits lining the walls searching for one in particular before a movement at the desk caught his eye.

A small house elf stood at the front of the desk, leaning up on their toes to place down a lightly glowing vial. The explosion seemed to have had no effect on the elf completing their task and when the vial was placed they turned looking directly into Harry's cloaked form.

It was then that Harry recognized the elf. They were there one that had brought him the sword and mirror. To whom did they belong? He had to know. He threw off the hood of his cloak, "Who are you?"

The elf merely turned their head before pulling out a wand from its green bedsheet. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the design upon the handle. It was Hermione's.

"What are you doing with that wand?" He raised his own, unsure at exactly who's side the elf was on.

"Master said to put it on his desk, Poppet does what she is told. She is a good elf." The elf placed the wand down beside the vial before turning back to regard the floating wizard in front of her.

"Who is your master?" Harry's words were rushed as if he knew the elf would vanish at any moment.

"I am assigned to the Head of this school."

Harry's eyes widened considerably as the elf popped out. His mind turning in too many directions at once. Did she mean Snape? Had Snape been helping them this whole time? No, surely there had to be another explanation.


	48. Chapter 48

By the time Ron and Hermione had made it back to the Room of Requirement it was flooded with people. So many faces new and old filling the available space. Kingsly had taken to making directives but Hermione knew who they were waiting for. Ron had slipped away from her side to go to his family leaving her pressed against the wall beside the door trying not to attract attention to herself. Remus had noticed her but his attention had been diverted away too quickly.

She could see from her position that he was showing Fleur pictures, of what she couldn't be certain. At present, she just couldn't care. The band on her wrist had grown tight again, this time filling her heart with a deep need to get away. From what she couldn't be sure but the feeling was almost overpowering. Just as she was about to attempt her escape she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. When she turned her head she looked into the teary eyes of her Head of House.

"Oh, Miss Granger...I am so sorry..." Her normally hard eyes were soft with regret and sorrow, "If I had known...I would have banished the coward long before this..."

Hermione's jaw twitched. Did everyone hate the man who had risked his life to save her? Did no one know the sacrifices he made every day to keep them safe? She shook her head and gently pushed the hand from her shoulder, "He didn't hurt me." Her eyes rose into the partially concealed shock on her mentor's face, a strength rose inside her. A desire to protect the man who had given her the chance to see one last sunrise. "He _saved_ me."

"Miss Granger?!"

Hermione had thrown open the door and pushed herself down the hall with all she had, "And he isn't a COWARD!"

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione winced as McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall but it didn't slow her in the slightest. Instead of going down, she went up to the sixth floor. Her feet leading her down the dark corridor. She stopped part way to catch her breath, still not at her peak she hunched over placing her hand on the wall to keep herself on her feet. As she did she felt a ripple against her fingers that furrowed her brow.

A few panting breaths brought her to her feet again and her focus turned to the stone before her. There was a small chip about head high that had no business being there and her brain ticked. She thought she'd dreamed it, but here it was sitting right in front of her. The way Luna, Ginny, and Neville had tried to rescue her.

Her mind turned over the countless spells before she decided to simply vanish the stones away. One by one, the stones faded out of existence revealing the hidden prison beyond. Her heart pulsed in her throat when she realized it hadn't been touched. Even the bed was just as she'd left it from what felt like a lifetime ago. She hastened her removal making just a large enough space for her to pass through. She could see the ward just beyond the boundary and quickly called the runes into view.

It was simple in its complexity, much like the man whose life she had become a part of. It took her almost no time to pull them down. She was sure if she had had a wand when they had come she would have been able to escape. It was almost as though he had left them as they were to provide her access.

When the last of the protection fell away she pushed herself through the small hole she'd made, her head turned looking for the door that had often time been out of existence when it wasn't in use only to find it on the far wall partially ajar. She sealed the hole behind her before moving towards the door with trepidation. Had he run to his office? His chambers?

She pulled the door open further, her heart sinking at the dimmed lights beyond. He wasn't there, or if he was he'd turned off the automatic torches. She licked her bottom lip further stepping into the closet. It was eerie. She didn't know why, but it was as the entire room had been placed in stasis. As if the castle knew, its Master wasn't therein.

Her eyes took in the silent room, the torches did not react to her presence even as she crossed from the closet into the main rooms. So many memories threatened her focus. She had to help him. She needed something, anything. Her eyes turned around the space slowly before a small glint of light caught her attention. The moon outside had come from behind the clouds, the beam casting down directly onto a set of books on his side table.

Hesitation filled her steps but her lionheart pushed her forward. As she grew closure she realized that the book that caught her attention was her own. She took it into her hand without a thought and hastily flipped through. The first thing she noticed was all the heavy black ink lining the margins of every spell she had been working on. He'd gone through _everything._ She wanted to feel offended even violated but when she paused in her flipping to read one of the comments her heart grew lighter. He was correcting her, what's more, he'd done so without a scathing remark to be found. Her brow furrowed slightly turning to the page they had both referenced in their time together.

Her eyes widened, he'd solved the time paradox. The one thing she had dismissed as a necessity of the complexity around the stone's power. Her eyes skimmed down his notes. All they would have to do to reset the timer was touch the bonded stones together. It would combine whatever time they had left giving them a way to reset the counter.

He was brilliant, insufferably so. Hermione closed the book with a snap. She shrunk the tome to fit into her back pocket before turning her eyes around the room again. He was insufferable and arrogant but he was anything but careless. He never did things without reason. He _always_ had a plan. Her eyes narrowed at the Alchemist cabinet. Surely he would have figured out a way to protect himself from the snake as well. She could use it to get closer, to take it down once and for all.

She pushed herself around his chair making her way over to the cabinet. She wracked her brain to try and remember the password. She gritted her teeth trying to sort through her thoughts. They were still messy and out of sorts but the information she sought was there she just needed to focus.

"Come on Granger think..." Hermione bit her lower lip putting all of her mental power into remembering the man's pained words. That was the first moment when she started to realize there was so much more to the man who had taken her in. "Accessio...Accesi...Aceso."

There was a small pop when the lock inside the cabinet released and she pulled it open in a hurry. Her eyes scanned everything. So many pain potions, healing salves and unidentified potions with labels only he could decipher. Like she, he had his own code for labeling his personal stores. Something, there had to be something. She snarled slightly before turning away, she rushed over to the bed and without thought and grabbed the pillow closest to her. She ripped the case free and tossed the pillow aside unconcerned before coming back to stand in front of the cabinet. She pointed her wand down at the case shrinking and expanding its inside in turn before placing a protection over it that would keep the vials from breaking.

Moving back to the cabinet she took one of everything, even the salves. She pushed the doors closed again when a sound from the office caught her ear. It sounded like voices. More than one. Low and indecipherable. Hermione frowned deeply before pushing the closed pillowcase into the front pocket of her hoodie.

Moving closer she pressed her ear against the door before she was able to make out a very familiar voice. Why had he come to the head office? Who was he talking to? Had his search for the diadem led him here? Had Snape actually found and hidden it someplace more accessible? Curiosity peeked she very slowly opened the door. The voices were clear as a bell now even though she couldn't see from her vantage.

"Where can I find it?"

"Last I heard it was tossed away somewhere that only those seeking what was lost could find it."

"Like the Room of Requirement?"

"Perhaps, though I'm sure you'd have to know exactly what you were looking for if you wanted the room to provide it to you."

"Harry?" Who on earth was he talking to?

"Crisse!" Harry spun on his heel his wand up and at the ready. He blinked dumbly for a moment before his head bounced between Hermione and the main door. "How did you?!"

"Nevermind how I got here. Why are _you_ here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for the diadem?" Hermione glanced up at one of the paintings he must have been conversing with before looking back into his pale face.

"I am, I uh." Before he could finish his sentence the loud sound of stone turning indicating that someone was coming up the stairs interrupted him.

"Put your cloak on!" Hermione flicked her wand towards the hole he'd made in the wall, quickly setting it back into place before hurrying down the small set of steps that led up to the observation tower. Without thinking, she dove under the desk pressing herself back as far as he could.

Harry did as he was told, moving so that he was standing in the small inlet next to the fireplace. It wasn't ideal but it was the least likely place he thought he'd likely be bumped into. His head pumped with the fear that Snape had somehow returned. He hid his entire body in the small alcove before a more familiar voice had filled his ears. The door swung open with a heavy bang, revealing two people he hadn't expected.

"Do you think he'd keep her in a cage?"

"I would, she probably bites."

Goyle snickered before looking around the space, "It doesn't look like she's here though."

"Don't be stupid, he couldn't very well keep her in plain sight!" Crabbe moved further into the room, his wand out. Goyle kept his back covered, his own wand at the ready.

"Malfoy's finished, it time to make a name for ourselves."

"Do you think we'll get to keep her as a reward?"

"Maybe once Snape's dead. If there's anything left of her."

Crabbe moved around the desk before a slow grin grew over his features. "Well now, this certainly isn't a cage."

Crabbe reached down before Harry could even think to react. It was only then that he realized who they were talking about. Goyle was facing where he stood, even if he were to use a spell the brute would be able to see from where it came. He just needed a second for him to turn around. He didn't want to risk his position and possibly end up with Hermione as a hostage against the two of them. They were dumb as bricks but they certainly didn't have any reservations about using Dark Magic.

Hermione grunted when she was pulled roughly from under the desk. Her head smacked along the bottom of the drawer overhead before the goliath of a boy managed to pull her free. She let out a pained noise when he suddenly turned her on the spot and forced her over the surface.

"Let me go!" Hermione hissed from the awkward angle. Her wand arm was partially trapped beneath her and her other arm was wrenched so high on her back that it made it hard to move. Bent forward over the top of the desk with a gorilla at her backside was definitely not the most pleasant of experiences. His grip on her arm was so tight, she could actually feel her hand starting to go numb.

"Who told you to speak Mudblood?!"

Crabbe leaned over her using his fat sausage-finger like hand to grind her temple further into the desk. The movement caused one of her feet to slip and her stomach pressed painfully into the vials she'd hidden in her front pocket. The shift caused her to raise her hips in order to keep the pressure off the still sensitive scars.

"Fuckin bitch likes it." Crabbe pushed off of her head before a spell hit him square in the eyes. His body collapsed almost immediately, his temple bouncing off the edge beside her hip before landing in a heap next to the bottom drawer. Goyle only had a split second to process his friend going down, as his attention had been on the window right beside Harry's head before he too was collapsing backward.

Hermione's eyes flared with fire before she slowly tucked her wand back up her sleeve. Her eyes turned over to where she'd last saw Harry before taking a small shuddering breath.

"Bloody Hell..." Harry couldn't help but stand in awe, she'd taken them both down. _Silently_. While he had been waiting for an opportunity to get the jump on them. "What do we do with them...?"

"Leave them...They found what they came for..." Hermione absently wiped a bit of blood from her lightly bitten lip. "Come on, we've got to find that diadem..."

"We need to get back to the Room of Requirement."

Hermione stepped over the prone bodies of Malfoy's lackeys, "What do you mean?"

"We need to summon the room I hid the half-blood prince's book in. It's a room for lost items."

"Right...okay, right..." Hermione shifted on her feet looking down at the two grunts, "They won't be out long, no doubt they'll try to chase us through the main corridor, come on...I have a better way."

Hermione moved back towards the observation tower, her mind sharp and focused. The dull throbbing on her arm didn't even register as she moved to the wall that held the hidden door to Snape's rooms. "This way..." She pushed the door open and slowly stepped through. Just like before, the torches on the wall didn't react to their presence.

Harry hurried to follow, kicking himself for having waited as long as he had to come to her aid. His anger had clouded his mind leaving him useless. With a guilt-ridden heart, he moved through the hidden door blinking to try and adjust to the dim light.

"Where are we?"

"Snape's rooms." Hermione threw him a small glance but didn't stop. Harry jogged to catch up though when he did he gently took her arm.

"Hermione..."

"It's alright Harry, I understand." Hermione was actually proud that he had shown restraint, she didn't think they needed to spark a full-blown duel. "This wand...it didn't react when I tried to cast a disillusionment spell, it's fickle...I know if you'd have had the chance you would have done something."

"That doesn't excuse anything...I am sorry...and for what they said..." Harry lowered his head and his hand, "Don't believe anything they say... you're amazing...okay?"

Hermione lowered her own eyes, "I know..." Her voice betrayed her uncertainty. "Come on, this way..." She turned away from him again moving towards another door. She'd just made it to the doorway to the closet when Harry stopped her again. She turned and looked at him impatiently, she didn't really think it was time for a conversation about her self-esteem.

"I found this...on Snape's desk..."

"My wand..." Hermione's eyes widened as she took the offered wood. "Thank you..."

Harry wasn't sure who she was thanking but he tried not to put too much thought into it. His own opinion about the man was starting to shift but even still it couldn't really wash away the years he had spent making his life miserable. He hadn't looked into the vial, it had only had Hermione's name on it, well her first initial and her last name. He wanted to give it to her as well, but he didn't think now was the right time.

Hermione pulled her replacement wand from the holder she'd made for her arm and slipped her wand into place. She felt a sense of relief when her magic flowed through the harmonic wood and carelessly tucked her previous wand in her back pocket. She turned away again stepping into the closet. She moved to the far end before knocking twice. The door reappeared and she opened it without thought.

"This is where he kept you..." Harry tried not to touch any of the greasy bat's clothes as they passed but it was hard not to smell his scent. He'd never noticed it before and found it oddly calming.

"It is..." Hermione stepped aside letting Harry come through before she closed the door again. It faded out when she let it go and she turned towards Harry who stood to look around the space.

"It's bigger than it looked in the mirror..." Harry tried not to think too much about it, but it was hard. "He took care of you..."

"He did." Hermione came to his side, her voice too having gone quiet with reverence.

Harry was looking at the mussed bed, it was small, not big enough for two to sleep comfortably, yet still, it looked nice. Everything about the room looked warm and safe. From the walls to the ceiling; nothing like a prison.

Hermione pursed her lips at his pensive look and slowly came around, obscuring his vision. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to explain everything but she knew she couldn't. Not so long as Voldemort lived inside his mind.

"Come on...We have a diadem to find."

"Right..." Harry shook his head to clear it before following her to the wall.

"I've already dismantled the wards," Hermione began tapping stones, effortlessly making them disappear. "This will take us to the sixth floor."

"Brilliant."

"Go on," Hermione stepped back to let Harry pass before following him through. Once in the hall, she replaced the stones with a slow arch of her wand. It felt wonderful to be back at full power.

"Sounds like they're already evacuating."

"They're making anyone under 16 leave, and only those over who want to stay are allowed to fight."

A loud explosion accompanied by terrified screams from the floors below rocked both of them. They each knew that it had begun. Without another word both of them took off towards the stairs.

"Tonks!"

"Harry?" The Auror standing guard over the door turned her head before giving him a worried smile.

"Are all the kids through?" Hermione hadn't stopped running, her heart thumping heavily in her chest.

"Just about, Ron and the others are on the lower floors defending the doors." Tonks moved aside in a hurry when Hermione pulled open the door she'd been guarding. The inside was mostly empty, Hermione could see Ginny and an elder woman helping the last of the students up into the hole.

"We need the room." Harry put his hands on his knees, "And Ron..." He huffed pushing himself back to his feet.

"What for?" Tonks blinked dumbly for a moment before looking at Hermione who had taken to catching her breath against the doorframe.

"To find the diadem, we can't repurpose the room until everyone inside is out." Harry swallowed thickly. Another loud explosion rocked the entire castle and he knew time was running out. "Can you send for Ron?"

"I can help you." Ginny had overheard it all, "It'd be quicker and besides, I actually want to do some good here today."

Tonks smirked and shifted, "I'll protect the corridor."

"I'll help. These old bones have been aching for a good fight." The elder woman who'd been helping Ginny stepped out into the hall. It took Harry a moment but once he realized who she was he couldn't help but frown. His grandmother was all Neville had left, he couldn't forgive himself if something happened to her.

Before Harry could object Hermione had pulled the doors closed to the room. The other's took it as a sign of his agreement and took their places. Tonks and Neville's Grandmother went further down the hall to try and head off anyone who would come their way. Ginny smiled proudly for a moment before giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Just relax and concentrate, Harry." Hermione had taken his other side and he could feel their strength wafting over his own form. So much had led him to where he was now, but he knew down into the deepest part of his heart that he could never have gotten as far as he had without his friends. They were truly his greatest strength.

Amidst the echoes of war, Harry found the strength inside of him to clear his mind. It took only a few moments before the door transformed before them and he knew he'd done it. He took a step forward and let out a slow breath before pushing the door open wide.

"Wow..." Ginny's astonished voice only accented the amount of hidden treasures that was shown before them. Mountains with seemingly endless rows in all directions. How were they ever going to find _one_ thing inside its mass?

"I'll take the left, shout or send a Patronus if you find something. We're looking for a tiara, Ginny." Hermione pushed off down the nearest row, her keen eyes scanning quickly.

"On it-" Ginny made to take the right but a hand in her stopped her mid-step.

"No you stay with me, I could never face your mother again if something happened to you."

"But Hermione-"

"Hermione knows more spells than either of us could even dream of. She'll be fine." Harry didn't realize how insulting that may have sounded but thankfully, Ginny didn't take offense. Instead, they both started down the center row. Harry tried to use his connection with Voldemort to try and hear its call.

They'd all made it about halfway through the deep labyrinth. He could almost feel it. They were so close. His eyes turned to an old dusty wig and he felt his heart speeding up. His eyes landed on the tiara with great trepidation. A soft whisper, just beyond his ears' rang of clear hearing fluttered against the back of his skull and he knew he'd done it.

"Is that it?" Ginny came closer from one of the massive piles she'd been examining to his left.

"Bit of an odd time to be taking your whore out on a date," Crabbe smirked down from a long row to Harry's right, though it looked more like a grimace thanks to the large bruise he was sporting on his temple.

"That's my wand Potter." The blond owner rounded the stack flanked to the right by Goyle who was also sporting a rather nice split lip.

Harry snarled at the little troupe, "Winners keepers, _Malfoy."_ His hand tightened around the Hawthorne before his eyes flicked down to the wand in the blond's hand, "Who lent you theirs?"

"My mother."

Harry scoffed even though there was nothing funny about it. He'd seen the woman like laying prone at the manor, he could only hope that she'd been unconscious but he wasn't so sure. That night was still a whirlwind in his mind and he'd rather not remember it.

"Harry, did you find it?"

"There she is! Two for one, maybe we'll doubly rewarded. Descendo!" The wall began to totter, then the top third crumbled into the aisle next to where Hermione's voice had come from.

"Hermione!" Harry bellowed, as somewhere out of sight Hermione screamed, and Harry heard innumerable objects crashing to the floor on the other side of the destabilized wall.

"Finite!" Ginny shielded herself at Harry's back but called the toppling tower back into rights.

"No!" shouted Malfoy, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum? Besides, that bitch is mine!"

"Potter came in here to get it," said Malfoy with ill-disguised impatience at the slow-wittedness of his colleagues. "So that must mean–"

Crabbe turned on Malfoy with undisguised ferocity, he took hold of the blond's shirt lifting him a few centimeters from the ground. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished. Snape's gonna be dead by daylight! We're gonna get our reward without you!"

"Harry?" shouted Hermione again, from the other side of the junk wad. Hermione had moved, she was still mobile; he just hoped she stayed out of the direct line of fire. He didn't know why the two idiots before him wanted her so badly but he was sure as hell not going to let either one of them get their hands on her again.

"Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "No, Potter! Crucio!"

Harry had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.

"STOP!" Malfoy shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive –"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Malfoy's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff – ?" A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry by inches: Hermione had run around the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Malfoy pulled him out of the way. "It's that Mudblood! Fuck it! Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione dived aside, her eyes lit with fire. So he no longer wanted her as his pet. She could live with that. She pressed herself back against the large stack of junk she'd taken refuge behind and took a slow breath. Could she do it? Could she actually cast the killing curse? Would she ever be able to come back from something so, _dark?_

Harry seethed and pushed Ginny further behind him silently urging her to take up a defensive position further down the row. The fact that Crabbe had aimed to kill wiped all else from his mind. He shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and bones.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both aiming at Harry: their split second's hesitation was all Ginny needed. "Expelliarmus!" Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him; Goyle leaped foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it; Malfoy jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning Spell. Both she and Ginny provided cover while Harry started climbing the wobbling tower.

Hermione pushed herself across a small aisle making sure she was seen before she rounded a large stone column. She shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.

Crabbe snarled wheeling around and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" again.

Hermione leaped out of sight to avoid the jet of green light. She'd done a rather impressive forward roll in the process, though her landing was a little off and she skidded slightly crashing into a pile of broken chairs. She hissed and pushed herself up enough to try and see through a gap in the precariously stacked wood when the top of the stack exploded in a rainstorm of splitters. She could hear his feet thundering after her and took off in the opposite direction. Her only thought was to keep him away from Harry.

Ginny had a similar idea, leading Goyle in a sort of cat and mouse chase. They were nearly matched spell for spell when a deep roar startled them all. Ginny took the distraction and cast a full body bind on the boy before turning to see from where the noise had come.

Harry turned from the pile he was digging into a large wall of flame, right on Hermione's heels. She was far away, farther away than she thought she'd made it but she was running back fast.

"Like it hot Bitch!?"

Hermione turned her head back for a split second and cast a spell Harry had never heard before. It hit the mark, sending the insane teen spiraling head over arse into the large mouth of a firey snake. His anguished screams were cut off abruptly when the large beasts' jaws snapped shut turning the vile boy's body to ash in an instant.

"Run!"

Harry shook his head unsure of what to do. His eyes turned down to Malfoy who was still trying to locate his wand when Ginny came up to his side panting heavily. "Did you find it?"

"No! I-"

"Harry!"

"There!" Ginny pointed up to just above where Harry had been looking. Harry followed her hand and hastily jumped up to retrieve it. He barely had a second to read the etching but as soon as he touched it he knew, he knew he'd gotten it.

"We need to get out of here That's fiendfyre!" Hermione was closing in fast, but so was the destructive power of the flames behind her.

"How do we-" Harry turned on his heal his brain nearly shutting down from the amount of adrenaline pulsing through his system. He turned his head in every direction until finally just a few rows off he saw a series of old looking brooms, "There! Run there!"

Ginny took off with Harry straight behind. No one but Hermione noticed that Malfoy had skittered after them as well. She chanced a glance behind her before taking a sharp turn to try and take a shorter path towards where Harry had pointed. More and more the room burned. The large enchanted fire turning the air thick with black smoke, it was nearly impossible to breathe and each breath they all took only burned more and more.

Harry hadn't realized Malfoy had followed him until he, not Hermione appeared beside them taking one of the brooms for himself. Hermione appeared not a second later taking one as well, leaving just one for Harry and Ginny. Ginny didn't seem to mind at all and pushed it into his hand urging him to get into the air so that she could climb on with him.

"Where's the door?"

Harry didn't know. He turned his head just trying to get over the plums of smoke, a large turn threatened the diadem's hold around his wrist and he dipped both her and Ginny low.

"This way!" A voice none of them ever expected to help them came over the roar of another beast coming to life inside the inferno.

Harry took the chance turning the broom but unfortunately lost hold of the diadem in the process. It fell in what felt like slow motion only to be swallowed up by one of the smaller serpents that had started to burn along the stone floor. There was nothing to be done. Harry tried to keep himself on target when a cold chill ran up his spine.

Hermione had been above the smoke, as fearful as it was, it was the only place where she could see. She hadn't seen Harry drop the diadem and it wasn't until the brand on her neck let out a sharp bolt did she realize what must have happened. Unfortunately for her, the pain was much more intense than before. So much in fact, that her vision went black and her hold on the broom beneath her faltered.

"Hermione!" Ginny had seen her start to fall from her broom, but both she and Harry were much too far to catch her. She was going to fall straight into the flames.

Harry pushed the broom forward as fast as he could but it was simply too old and too laden to heed his command. His heart sunk as her body fell, the world seemingly going still—when the impossible happened. Malfoy had come down from almost nowhere. He was leaning over the side of the broom he was on and had caught the back of her hoodie. It sent his own flight sideways and he nearly lost his own grip. Harry watched with bated breath as Hermione's hand came up to take hold of the broom.

"Don't let go!" Malfoy hissed keeping hold of the back of her hoodie. There was no way he could pull her up, but if she could hold on, she would make it.


	49. Chapter 49

Draco could see the door—it was so close. He glanced down at Granger who was just barely holding onto the broom. His grip on her sweatshirt was tight, but it was her hand that was keeping her aloft. Just a few more meters. They'd both be safe, in just a few more meters.

He'd only looked away for a second when the girl had made a most uncalculated decision. No doubt trying to get a better hold; her dangling hand reached up taking to the tip of the broom. The shift in weight sent their flight in a forward spiral like an unbalanced seesaw. Despite his best efforts, Draco could do nothing to correct the problem and curled his head down to brace himself for impact. A searing pain ran down his back as they flew end over end through the fire that had started to rise up in front of the door. It happened in seconds. One moment he felt his stomach in his throat the next he was landing hard on his back.

His body skidded down the stones just beyond the room leaving a path of red in his wake. The broom he'd had hold of bounced somewhere out of sight and the world around him grew dark around the edges when his head finally smacked against the stone. It took all his strength to stay conscious; each breath burning the inside of his throat as his body desperately tried to take in the air it had lost.

"Hermione!"

Ginny's voice echoed down the hall making Draco's head pulse. He turned his eyes to try and orient himself, only making the world tilt sideways. He managed to push himself up onto his side before he realized that Granger had fallen a bit further back. Coming to land crumpled on her side; her head was curled up in one hand as though she too had tried to brace herself while the other laid still in front of her. He blinked his blurry vision, trying to see if she'd lived or died but the Weasley girl had suddenly obstructed his view.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Ginny gently cradled the elder girl's head in her palms. She gave her a gentle shake before letting out a relieved sob when Hermione opened her eyes.

"I...hate...flying..." Hermione's voice was gruff and she could already tell she'd bitten her tongue when she landed. Her ankles too, pulsed in protest but didn't feel broken. She swallowed down the coppery fluid before lightly batting one of Ginny's hands away. It was then that she realized that neither Ginny nor Harry had been the one to save her but rather _Malfoy._ She couldn't even begin to process that heavy amount of information, especially when her head was threatening to split open like a cracked egg.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny leaned back on her heels letting her have a bit of space to breathe.

"I don't know..." She _lied._

"Malfoy...you alright?" Harry had paused beside Hermione until she'd opened her eyes before going to check on her savior. The trail of blood leading to the blond didn't look promising even though he was apparently conscious. He didn't know why Draco had done it, but he was going to find out.

"Just peachy..." Draco let out a sharp hiss when his back protested his movement. The entire back of his shirt was burned away, leaving only charred skin, that had been ripped away, behind. He couldn't feel it as it had burned too deep, only the resistance of his muscles not responding clued him into the damage.

"Your back..." Harry glanced between Hermione and him; Hermione didn't appear to have any marks that he could see but he was sure that Draco was going to bleed out if he remained as he was. Torn between his wont to do what was right and his history with the Slytherin he chose the difficult option. He turned to the bag that Hermione had given him and hastily looked through. He didn't have anything for burns.

"Is Malfoy...okay?" Ginny had gotten Hermione into a seated position but both of them were still trying to clear their lungs of the thick smoke. Neither one looked like they had much energy to move.

"He's burnt...bad..." Harry made a face when Draco's pale skin turned an even snowier white. The boy had suddenly lost the will to speak and had promptly pitched forward onto his stomach. Harry feared that they might be too late and turned his hopeless face towards Hermione.

"This...use this..." Hermione lowered her head down reaching into the pocket of her hoodie. It was charred around the hem but had otherwise had remained intact. She pulled out the pillowcase she'd made to store the potions she'd stolen from Snape's Alchemist cabinet and let it fall to the floor, "There's a salve..." She closed her eyes for only a moment and she felt Ginny cradling her head further into her throat. She took the small effort at comfort for what it was and listened to Harry shuffling closer. "It's like...semi-liquid...green...put it everywhere he's burnt...then use the Dittany..."

Hermione's weak voice was almost completely drowned out by the sounds of fierce battle below. The entire castle was trembling on its foundations, more and more horrific screams could be heard. One could never begin to imagine the horror that laid below. Harry didn't waste the time, however, and quickly looked through the enchanted bag.

Ginny did her part well, keeping Hermione's head tucked under her chin so she could breathe more easily. This wasn't what she had expected when she had decided to join the fight but there was no way she was going to back out now. Her mind wandered over where Tonks had gone, she and Neville's Gran had been sent to guard the hall. They weren't there now; in fact, the entire fifth floor seemed barren of all fighters.

"What can I do to help _you_?" Ginny looked down into Hermione's face; her own brow lining with worry when she saw it had gone lax. "Hermione?" She gave the girl a firm shake around her shoulders startling her back into the waking world. "Hermione? What can I do to help you?"

Hermione took a deep breath, her nose having somewhat cleared. Her head still felt like a dropped egg on stone and her left lung felt as though someone had driven a spike through the bottom, but she knew she had to answer Ginny's question. She couldn't give up now. No, the battle wasn't over, not yet. With as much strength as she could muster she pushed herself against the floor trying to pull away from Ginny's embrace, "I'm fine...I just...I'll take..." Hermione shook her head slowly and blinked her eyes open. A strong feeling filled her chest while she waited for her vision to come back into focus. Snape. Snape was calling her. She didn't know how she knew, only that she did. She shifted her hand feeling the invisible band tightening around her wrist. How on earth was he calling her?

Hermione turned slowly unable to fully pull herself away and reached down to pull the flap open over the satchel still miraculously at her hip. She didn't have much left of the energy potion, and only two more doses of pain potion. They were unlike the ones she had found in his cabinet; different, stronger maybe? She couldn't be sure, but she didn't want to risk taking something else at the wrong dose. She needed her strength and she needed to get to Snape. She pulled two vials from the pouch and raised them to her lips. She could feel Ginny watching her as she took measured drinks of each before she turned her eyes towards Draco and Harry.

Harry had done exactly as she'd instructed. He had been completely amazed at the speed in which both potion and salve had worked and he could already see Draco's breathing becoming deeper. Where had she gotten the potion and salve? They definitely hadn't been in her own bag, that was for sure. He glanced over to the pillowcase he'd taken them from and his mind spun back to the brief time he'd been in Snape's quarters. He couldn't clearly recall but he was almost certain there had been a randomly discarded pillow on the floor when they had passed through. Had Snape left her instructions? Was she on her own mission?

"He'll need a blood replinsher...we should hide him... somewhere..." Hermione could feel the borrowed strength returning to her limbs and managed to push herself away completely from Ginny's hold. She dug through the pillowcase pulling out the potion he'd need. She felt Ginny shift to take it from her and didn't resist. Releasing the vial to the redhead she let out a slow breath before sitting herself up a bit straighter.

"Ennervate..." Ginny frowned slightly when Malfoy let out a pitiful whine. She didn't know why she was helping him, it felt wrong on so many levels. She tried not to dwell on the feeling as Harry helped turn him onto his side. Malfoy's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment and Ginny really did have pitty on him. "Drink this..."

"Two swallows..."

Draco felt like the world was spinning without him. Even he could understand the irony of what was happening to him. Still, he didn't want to die. He raised his hand up, taking the vial from Ginny before drinking it down. He made a face at the horrid taste before the vial was taken by Harry.

"You need to hide...can you stand?" Even as the words left Harry's mouth they felt rushed and unbelievably cruel.

"Yeah, there's a closet...just that way..." Draco rolled back over on his chest but didn't make any more moves. The sparking pain of the muscles regrowing in his back had sent him completely out. Harry frowned deeply but motioned for Ginny to take his arm.

"Wait..." Hermione crawled herself back onto her feet before pulling out the replacement wand Harry had given her from her back pocket, "He'll need to defend himself..."

Both Harry and Ginny frowned but didn't comment. Hermione stepped closer before pushing the wand into his front pocket. It would uncomfortable but at least he'd know it was there. Harry and Ginny pulled him up the rest of the way half-dragging the pompous Slytherin around the bend to a small broom closet.

In the time between their return, Hermione gathered up the potions Harry had used and put them back into the pillowcase, though she left out one that she believed would slow the heart in the case of a catastrophic injury to keep one from furiously bleeding out. At least, that's what she believed it did. She'd recognized it from the time he'd given her a similar potion to slow her heart so as to endure the Cruciatus Curse. It wasn't much but she was sure she could spare it.

"Here..." Hermione pressed the vial into Ginny's hand, "It'll help in the case of an emergency..."

"Where did you get all these?" Ginny looked down at the vial in her hand briefly before stowing it into her front pocket.

"Not important..." Hermione turned towards Harry then, "Just the snake is left... You've got to look inside him, Harry. It's the only way..."

"No... it's too dangerous what if he...possesses me or..."

"If he wanted to do that, he already would have. We can't just go blindly running down those stairs into chaos. We need to know where he is..."

"We need to find Ron...No offense, Ginny but I stand by what I said earlier about your mother..."

Ginny made to respond but Hermione interrupted any brave speech she was about to make.

"We can find him on the way." Hermione's voice was growing impatient and the band around her wrist had only grown tighter. He was urgent now, more so than before. She didn't understand how the connection worked but she tried to take some of her focus into pressing against the feeling. "Come on, Harry. We don't have time..." Her voice lowered down with her head as she took hold of her wrist to try and ease the pressure. She was coming. She was _coming._

Harry looked at her with worry on his brow but couldn't refute her logic. He suspected that it was the brand that had sent her tumbling from her broom. Just like the time with the cup. With each step closer, he was not only killing his worst enemy but his best friend as well. He no longer believed that Voldemort had sent his words just to taunt him, but rather throw the impossible choice in his face. He had to get to Voldemort first.

"Right...right..." Harry closed his eyes tight, trying to shut out the sounds of battle raging around him.

The world around him shifted, growing quieter, he could still hear explosions but they sounded distant. The world grew darker, alight with only a single lamp inside a damp and dusty place. His vision turned and he could see none other than Lucious Malfoy cowering in the corner of the room. He could hear his ragged breathing and see the marks of the punishment he had received after Harry's last escape. One of his eyes remained closed and puffy.

"My Lord...please...my son..."

"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?"

"Impossible," whispered Malfoy.

"You could only hope." Voldemort turned, slowly shifting the world from which Harry looked on. It took him a few moments to realize where they were but when he had, he couldn't believe it.

"Aren't-aren't you afraid, My Lord, that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" Malfoy shifted, his voice shaking. "Wouldn't it be...forgive me...more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?"

"Do not pretend Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me. You see, I took can formulate plans." Voldemort dropped his gaze once more to the wand in his fingers. He would use the girl, he knew Potter couldn't resist coming to the aid of one of his friends; it was what made him weak. Though still something else troubled him, something—that could not go unchecked.

"Go and fetch Snape."

"Snape, M-my Lord?"

"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a—service—I require from him. Go."

Harry felt the world spinning out again as Malfoy moved to his trembling legs to fulfill his master's request. Harry could feel the world coming back into deafening focus and when he looked at Hermione he knew, it was either her or Voldemort. How could possibly make such a choice? He had to keep her safe, with him. If Voldemort couldn't get her, perhaps...he could somehow save her.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack..."

"He's not even FIGHTING?" Hermione's voice cracked when it flew up several octaves. Her eyes burning with a fury only a few had ever seen. "Was the snake with him?"

"Yes, I think so..." Harry actually hadn't looked, though it would seem foolish not to have the familiar by his side at this point, what other reason would he have stationed himself so far from the battlefield. "He was talking to Malfoy Sr...he wants Snape for something..."

"Let's go...we know where to go..." Hermione took a slow breath rubbing at her wrist again. She didn't know what would happen if Snape answered his call, but she knew it would be anything but pleasant. The sounds below seemed to have swelled and she knew they were in for a rough ride.

"We can't risk taking the hidden passages, they could collapse and crush us...Come on...we'll have to fight our way through." Hermione turned as though she were a one-woman army, her wand coming down from her sleeve to be held tightly in her bruised and smoke tarnished knuckles.

Ginny looked at Harry with worry on her brow. Was she always this intense? She'd never really seen Hermione during one of their adventures, even when she'd gone with them to the Department of Mysteries they had been separated. It was like she believed herself invincible, or perhaps, didn't even care to consider that going down the stairs so blatantly could kill them all. Another thing that was bothering her; why had she fallen off her broom? She had never been incapable of anything magical before. Something didn't add up and it was gnawing away at the inside of her thoughts.

"Harry...do you still have your cloak?"

"What?" Harry had moved to follow after Hermione, blindly trusting her judgment.

"Your cloak? Your invisibility cloak? Don't you think it'd be a lot easier to get down the stairs if no one saw us?" Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder to Hermione who had also come to a stop. She could tell the brunette looked exceptionally guilty for not even taking the time to consider it as a possibility.

Harry turned down to the pouch on his hip, he'd stuffed the cloak under the potions when they'd gone into Snape's quarters. He dug through, pulling out the enchanted fabric. It never would cease to amaze him how brilliant Hermione was at charms.

"I'll take lead, Ginny you stay in the middle." As much as he wanted to protect Hermione, he knew she had way more realistic combat experience. He raised the cloak up as they took their positions. It wouldn't cover their feet but he hardly thought anyone would notice.

They half jogged towards the central staircase. The moving stairs were all out of sorts, some jammed in place while others were just completely missing. The staircase meant to lead down to the fourth floor was one of the latter. Half-gone, the stone that would have made it up, laid in a broken mess two floors down where he could just make out Tonks flamingo pink hair. She was holding her own against two death eaters.

Hermione pushed her way to the railing and frowned before pushing the cloak off her hand. She shot two stunners down from on high sending both deatheaters, in turn, to the floor. Tonks turned her head for a split second before another spell, just out of sight of all of them, raced towards her. She scrambled out of sight then, her fate unknown.

"We can't jump this!"

Hermione shifted them both out of her way before pointing her wand at the remaining half. A few words, that were drowned out by the fighting below, passed her lips before a thin bridge of stone arched across. "Go!"

Hermione gave Harry a small push staying beside the crumbling landing to let the other two pass. The cloak had fallen from her shoulders by then but she didn't care. Both Harry and Ginny headed her command; when Harry looked back he saw Hermione in full view on the small bridge.

"Up there!"

A voice from below turned his head but before he could react Hermione blocked the spell meant to destroy the bridge before jumping the rest of the way. Crashing into Ginny's obscured back, she sent them all stumbling forward. The railing beside Ginny's head exploded and she let out a shocked scream as the stonework tumbled off the cloak.

"Keep moving!" Hermione pushed herself up over the edge sending out a barrage of stunners that she didn't linger around to see if they hit their mark. Her hand took hold of the back of the cloak and she threw it over her head just in time for Harry to get the moving again. They had just rounded the third floor when a flash of red hair stopped them all.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy's attempt at humor made Fred laugh. The two of them stood side by side taking turn for turn against the masked death eaters that sought to their end. A large bolt struck just from out of sight sending the one fighting Percy was fighting crumbling to the floor.

"Wisest choice you've made in years!" Ron came from the side casting another spell, all three of the redhead's spells sent the death eater dueling Fred soaring over the three on the stairs beneath the cloak.

"Ron!" Harry pulled the cloak off his head in awe.

"Harry?! Have you seen Hermione!?"

"She's here!" Ginny pulled the cloak off the rest of them balling it up in her arm.

"Ginny? You're supposed to be hiding in the Room of Requirement!" His disbelief was diverted when his eyes landed on Hermione. "Hermione!" He made to run to her when the entire floor gave a mighty shudder.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione scrambled to get closer to the others but another sharp shake threatened their steps. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had just stumbled onto the landing when the wall behind Fred and Percy burst open with concussive force. The air around them rung deafeningly loud. Like a bowling ball into a set of pins, their bodies flew forward knocking them all in opposite directions.

Ginny found herself wrapped tightly in Harry's grip before they both went tumbling hard to the side, rolling one over the other until she was on top. Dust and small rocks pelted down over top as thick stone dust filled her lungs. Ron landed hard in the opposite direction with his brother's heavy body landing over his back. Both of their heads smashed into the others before they finally came to a skidding halt at the base of the stairs. Hermione had rolled down to the side, but a large chunk of stone had clipped her hip mid-dive, taking her feet completely out from under her. Fred had gone in a similar direction and had actually taken hold of her briefly before a smaller bit of rubble crashed into his eye rendering it blind. His body pitched down to the floor out of his control with his hands coming up to shield his head. Both of them skidded sideways down to the right away from the others. Fred came to a stop in at the mid-way before Hermione came to a stop at a collapsed column.


	50. Chapter 50

The ringing in Hermione's ears gave way to muffled cries. Her head turned slowly, and her eyes blinked open to just make out blurred figures trying to come to their feet. The potions in her system kept her from feeling any pain but the clumsiness of her hands coming under her chest was a small sign that she might possibly be injured. Another's deep anguished cry filled her chest and her head slowly turned to discover its source.

"No—No—Percy? Percy!"

Hermione pushed herself up onto her hands and knees before her eyes turned to the large hole that had to have gone all the way up to the floor above. The night sky beyond glowed red with heavily tainted smoke. Her mind tried to catch up with her eyes as something black and very, very large started to come through the hole.

"Sp...Sp...Spider...!" Hermione's sputtered exclamation was drowned out by the small circle of people crying out around Percy's still form. Hermione turned her head down looking for her wand that was suddenly no longer in her hand. Her eyes searched the floor before she noticed the wood jammed in a crack near the wall. "Accio!" Her wand sprung free in an instant slapping into her palm and she pushed herself to her feet as best as she could. The stone she'd put around her neck slipped free of the torn neck of her hoodie. Her eyes registered a small gleam of light inside the stone, but her mind didn't register its importance.

"Spiders!" Hermione's wand twitched as she let loose a most impressive, if slightly out of control, stunner. The spider who had been making its way through the hole reared back for only a moment when the spell crashed into two of its front legs. Snarling when she realized that the magical creature wouldn't be stopped so easily; she did the only logical thing she could think of. She turned her wand to the others, who were still trying to understand their new guest and formed a large blue dome of protection encapsulated them all.

"Hermione!" Harry had had Ginny under his arm when the dome fell, the large spider wasn't alone, it had brought friends. The eight-legged beasts completely ignored the huddled group and went straight after Hermione.

"No—Run! Hermione!" Harry had never felt so helpless as he did at that moment. Percy's still body at his knees, Fred cradled in Ron's lap his entire face coated red. This was the end, it had to be. How could anymore possibly happen?

Hermione paused, torn. She didn't want to leave them, but there was no choice. She could lure the spiders away, possibly just before her protection barrier gave out. Her heart was thumping too slowly to provide enough blood to her brain. She stumbled back a few steps as the black mass continued to advance. She needed to think, and quickly. She needed to choose.

"I'll meet you there! Harry!" Hermione turned away then nearly tripping over the fallen column that had stopped her slide, the ache in her heart was strong but she had to go. She had to leave their side. Tears of anguish blurred her vision and the strong feeling of needing to get to Snape came again. She tried to push it away as she forced herself to move. It felt as though the air had become thick, like water—she wasn't moving fast enough. Her head turned back to see the that only a few of the spiders that had come through the hole had chosen to follow her, while the others had taken to going down the other side.

She cast another spell behind her trying to keep them on her. It was hard to run, something was wrong with her hip but there was no pain to tell her what it was. The hissing and snarling of the creatures taking chase filled her pounding ears.

Her head turned back again watching her protection bubble break. Those within who were capable, came to their feet taking a defensive stance over Percy's prone body. It was the last she saw of them as she turned the corner. She felt rather than saw the hallway from where she'd come collapse in on itself. The screeching sound of spiders being crushed beneath the heavy stones rattling her teeth. There was no way back now. She had to keep moving.

She passed so many, too many to count. Broken bodies, countless faces of classmates, of masked evil. She cast a disillusionment spell over herself as she grew closer to raised voices. She wanted to help, she desperately wanted to, but she had to keep her goal in mind. She had to meet Harry and Ron at the shrieking shack. She somehow had to meet Snape somewhere along the way. She ducked into an alcove as two death eaters thundered down the hall they were too busy running from the spiders that had given chase after them.

She'd just made it down one of the side stairs when panicked screams to her left caught her attention. She ducked into an alcove to keep her shimmering form hidden as three masked death eaters ran past, none of whom had any interest in her as they fled from the spiders that chased them. A deep roar from somewhere further off to the right made her lean out and she felt her entire stomach lurch when a large troll took off the heads of one of the fleeing death eaters with its spiked club. The mask that had obscured their face pinged loudly as it bounced off the wall their head landing with a wet smack before rolling out of sight.

Hermione forced her head away, the reality of her choice was starting to work its way into her adrenaline clouded thoughts. Her only true chance to survive was to find Snape. She couldn't make it alone. Swallowing down the bile that had stuck in her throat she raised her wand with trembling fingers.

She turned her eyes towards the main staircase at the far end of the hall. It would lead her down, she knew, to the Great Hall, where she'd most lightly find the thick of it all. Was he there? Was he fighting?

The momentary pause in her run had made the stitch in her side grow tighter. She tried to push away the feeling as she peeked out again. The large troll had taken down another hallway having left the spiders to feast on the bodies it had left behind. Now was her chance.

Keeping her hand tight on the pulsing power of her wand, Hermione sprinted down the hall. The main staircase was just a mess as the moving ones had been. More shouts filled her ears with familiar voices. She took hold of the railing to steady her step as her right leg mysteriously buckled. With a snarl and a hiss, she pushed herself down the stairs.

When she made it to the landing her heart jumped into her throat as she witnessed Neville, Luna the Patil twins and Mr. Weaslely all in fierce battle. The forces to which they held off were impressive. Large giants reached in from the entrance way that they could not pass through. Snatchers and Death Eaters alike who were able to pass through holes made by the beasts found themselves thwarted by the sharp spells flying through the air.

Hermione turned her head down, she could do this, she had a mission. Everyone had their part to play. Just as she was about to step off the staircase a deep rumble ran through the floor. The Giants had broken through the main entrance. Sending the valiant fighters running back for a more defensive position.

Hermione made to join the fight when a blindingly bright blue light soared forth sending a massive wave of destruction towards the advancing beasts sending them all flying back from whence they came. McGonagall had come. Hermione had never been so terrified and awestruck. Believing that the battle truly had turned she pushed herself down onto the floor. Unaware that her disillusionment spell had worn off she made straight for the now clear entrance way.

Neville started as Hermione ran straight past him. The strong smell of fire in the air as she passed. His heart jumped into his throat as he noticed the deep red that had stained the jeans at her hip.

"Hermione!" She didn't pause to his call. His eyes frantically searched for Harry or Ron but found no one. A jet of green light passed right over his head in that second heartbeat and he heard the delirious cackle of a woman whom he would never forgive.

Hermione darted through the chaos that was the courtyard. Bodies and blood filled the air with an acidic taste. Her entire body shuddered, the power given to her by the potions was steadily running out. Unable to cope with the amount of stress her body was under. Spells darted in nearly every direction possible. She blocked and dodged what she could, her focus solely on getting to the stairs that would lead down to the grounds. Not the main walkway that was surely impassible but rather towards the boathouse just outside of the anti-aparation wards.

As soon as her head dipped below the main courtyard, a thick black smoke completely enveloped her. A large hand had covered her mouth before she could even think to scream. Another arm wrapped tightly around her stomach and she felt her feet suddenly leaving the earth.

oOo

"Harry!"

"Hermione, did she come this way?!" Harry had suddenly revealed himself to Luna who had hidden in a small alcove for cover.

"I think so. I don't know." The blond looked like she had been to hell and back. Her normally fairy like hair was matted and stained with stone dust and blood. Her face nearly the color of the moon. Before she could elaborate Harry was back under the cloak. She made to follow after him before the large archway she had taken cover behind gave a might groan.

"Luna!"

By the time Harry had the courage to look back, he saw only dust and stone. A small hand, still and frail against the floor peeking out from beneath the rubble. His heart lurched nearly out of his chest with pain. A sob threatening to take his feet from beneath him.

oOo

Hermione felt the cold air of the night whipping around her face in undecipherable directions. She felt as though she was spinning but the darkness all around made it impossible to tell. She'd taken to clutching tight to the hands that held her, she could feel the tip of her own wand pressed harshly into her cheek in her bid not to let go of it.

The air turned from smoke and ash to clear spring night and she felt that they were coming down. When the ground crunched beneath her trainers there was no strength left in her legs to keep her up. The smoke started to recede then and she felt the arms around her begin to release. Her chest was heaving and her head was still running in spirals. There was a shift and cold planked wood replaced the warmth of the body that had been behind her.

Her head lowered to the dark man who had now taken a knee before her. Her eyes blinked furiously to try and bring him into focus; when she felt insanely hot fingers dipping into the front of her jeans. Her wand rose to curse him when she let out a sharp cry that was cut off with a sharp flick of his own. Her eyes widened when he leaned back to his task none too gently pulling the stud through the catch.

"How can you not feel this?" Snape snarled keeping his voice low. He'd flown them to the dark alleyway behind the Three Broomsticks where he was supposed to be awaiting Voldemort's final orders. It had only been when the band on his wrist threatened to remove his hand did he think to act. She had said she was coming. He had reached out through their connection when he had felt her pain. It had been brief, leading him to suspect that she had taken one of the potions he'd left her. He didn't really understand why the girl had been searching for him in the first place. Didn't Potter have a mission he was assigned? Why was she searching for him instead of helping Potter?

"What did you take?" His voice was short and sharp, he absently removed the silencing charm over her throat without even bothering to look up into her face. His eyes narrowed at the deep ooze coming from her hip.

Hermione shook her head, slowly catching her breath for the first time since she'd started running for the Shrieking Shack. His intentions now clear, she let her wand go lax by her side, "Energy and...and Pain..."

He made a most unpleasant face when he pulled the right side of jeans away from her hip. Thick blood mixed with dirt stuck to the wound making it look a gooey mess. No wonder she couldn't feel it. The potions were definitely not designed to be taken together. He had thought he didn't have to restate what he'd already warned but one look up into dark haunted eyes told him that it was a moot point now.

"Do you...have the stone?" Hermione blinked slowly making a face as he pressed his wand into the deep gash.

"You can give it to Potter when I'm finished."

Her body jerked slightly raising his dark head. One look into his eyes and she knew he understood that he was a condemned man. Dark, emotionless pools without a shimmer of hope. It was painful.

His face twisted into confusion, then anger before he turned his eyes back down to task. Hermione did her best to try and formulate an argument that would make him see reason. He didn't have to _die._ He didn't _deserve_ to die. Not after all he had done—was doing. If he hadn't found her, she would have, without a doubt, bled out long before she would have ever made it to the Whomping Willow. The very idea of Harry and Ron coming across her foolish-self lying dead would have broken her heart even in the afterlife. As her mind rounded them, a question she had been turning in her mind for some time came to the forefront of her chaotic thoughts. It had been the whole reason she had even tried to complete the stones in the first place.

"Harry... Harry's a Horcrux... isn't he?"

"Yes." Snape had no more secrets to hide, the game was over now. If he could somehow get her back to the castle before Malfoy figured out where he'd gone they might still have a chance.

"Only one can live..." Hermione recalled the prophecy her eyes filling with tears. She shifted her legs causing her jeans to slide down further. Whatever magic Snape was working, it looked extremely complicated. "Does he really have to die?"

"That is Dumbledore's plan." Snape's words were barely a whisper but she felt the regret in his heart and the bitter betrayal he'd felt when he'd learned the truth.

Hermione frowned deeper, it was his _plan_?She wanted to try and believe that Snape was lying to her, trying to trick her into seeing something she couldn't see but the tone of his voice was stark and clear. Her heart clenched tight and her eyes turned up towards the bright full moon that glowed innocently overhead. It was all for nothing.A deep anger well in her chest and she reached into the torn neck of her sweatshirt. She pulled the stone roughly from her head and tossed it forcibly to the ground. Snape glanced down to where it rested against his boot before raising his head slightly.

"All of this...was for nothing..." Her body gave a mighty tremble as the stone's power left her body. Like a dam breaking, she felt taken under by the insurmountable hopeless of war. Her body sagged against the wall as molten tears rolled down her cheeks. "He played us all..."

Hermione shook her head sniffling weakly. Snape had finished with her hip, but she couldn't find any relief in the deed. His dark eyes stared down at her as he rose to his feet, filled with so much more knowledge than she could ever even begin to fathom. Her hand rose again and she pulled the battlefield kit from around her shoulder. She tucked her wand into her sleeve more out of habit than an actual desire to use it any longer.

"He's killed, everyone..." Hermione pressed the kit into Snape's chest. His hand came up over hers that had lingered. Her eyes turned back to his normally unreadable face. How could she have been so blind to it all? Brightest witch of her age? Hardly. Biggest fool maybe. Her eyes lowered down to the hand that had come over hers. The unseen hand. Ever present, ever suffering. What did she had left to fight for? The injustice that had befallen the man before her had started well before she was even a twinkle in her mother's eye. How did she ever believe that she could ever right the wrongs he had suffered?

Snape had heard it all, his own heart growing heavier for her loss of innocence. It wasn't anything he himself hadn't thought before but hearing it from another's mind seemed to bring a new power to the words. He slowly shrunk and pushed the kit into his front pocket before taking a firm hold of her arms. He gave her a moment before dragging her back onto her feet. When she raised her head again his eyes pierced straight into her soul.

 _This is the famous Gryffindor bravery?_

Hermione felt every memory from the moment she had seen him go in the cellar of Malfoy Manor until now come to the front of her inner eye. It was a rather headache-inducing experience that left her in a sort of floating haze. It lasted only seconds but years felt like they had passed between them. A strong will pressed into her chest, all her own. Her drive to succeed, her desire to be the best at everything she did, not for others but for herself. Everything that made her who she was.

Her feet felt surer than before and the light that had threatened to go out inside her reignite with unimaginable force. Shee could see her strength, her courage, her will to see things to the very end shining back at her in the eyes bearing her soul.

 _What's the plan?_

A look of approval she had never seen before on his strict features flashed by for a split heartbeat.

 _I'll deal with Potter, you must kill the snake._

Snape released her arms sure that she could now stand on her own and leaned down to retrieve the stone from beside his foot. As soon as he'd taken it into his hand a sharp crunch of gravel whipped his head to the side. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Bit of an interesting time for a little slap and tickle."

"Lucius."

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat when her eyes fell on the haggard blond. Her head turned down sharply and her hands scrambled to refasten her pants that had fallen nearly mid-thigh.

"Trust me Mudblood, you've got nothing that I want." Lucius' cold eyes turned from the girl to Snape who had come to his full height, "You were supposed to be upstairs."

"I had other matters to attend to."

"Well, lucky for you, I know a few location charms. The Dark Lord requests your presence."

"Understood." Snape glanced down at Hermione who'd just refastened her jeans. She was sure to be a bit unsteady on her feet and he didn't dare to leave her behind, "You've fulfilled your purpose Lucius, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Lucius' snarl made Hermione's hair stand on end, she didn't know what had happened between the two of them but she could tell it was escalating to dangerous levels. Her body instinctually pressed closer into Snape's side before she gently tugged on his coat trying to look as pathetic as she could manage. When he looked down at her she tried to speak to him through his Legilimens.

 _Draco's alive. On the fifth floor, in a closet._

Snape's brow twitched before he realized her intentions. He smirked slightly and wrapped his arm awkwardly around her shoulder, "Draco is alive, on the fifth floor."

Lucius' eyes widened considerably and he no longer had any more interest in either of them. Deeming his task complete he apparated on the spot leaving the two of them hiding smirks. Snape let his arm drop down and he pulled out the field kit, she'd lost a substantial amount of blood from her inability to feel pain and he had to address that first. He pulled the vial from it's prescribed holder and pushed it into her hand. "One swallow."

Hermione took the potion without question and did as she was obviously instructed. She made a small face before offering it back. He replaced the vial and pushed the bag into the front pocket of her hoodie. His hand uncurled next and he slipped the stone into the front pocket of her jeans. It would be her choice on whether she would wear it, he couldn't force her to tie her life to his. It wasn't right. If he were to die, she could still take the stone from him and give it to potter. It would only be tied to him if she were wearing hers.

"One more time into the Serpents den."

Hermione took a shuddering breath before reaching out to take his hand. His brow furrowed deeply when she twined her fingers into his; a look of complete confusion on his face from such a simple gesture.

"One more time." Hermione nodded her head, her chin tight. She gave his hand a firm squeeze, turning her eyes up to his as though this was the last time she would ever see him. She gave him a ghost of a smile before letting their hands fall apart.

"Stay just outside, once he has told me what he needs to tell me. We shall move on to Potter."

"Harry's already on his way..."

"How?"

"He saw it...I told him to look inside him..."

"That'll save us some time then."


	51. Chapter 51

Hermione closed her eyes when Snape pressed his fingertips against her temples. She could feel the occlumency wall falling firmly into place. It blocked out most everything in her recent memory but left everything else alone. She could tell time was short and thus, hadn't questioned his decision. When he made to step back she reached out on impulse and took hold of his coat.

"I _will_ come back for you..." Her eyes met his with all the strength left in her body.

Snape said nothing but shared the moment with her in silence. A cloud passed over the moon cloaking them further in the darkness beside the shack. It was only then that he pulled her hand gently from his coat, watching as it went back down to her side. She had made him keep the stone. For reasons well outside his realm of emotional understanding.

There was nothing more to say and thus, Snape turned up the old broken steps. He didn't hear Hermione come behind him but he knew she was there. Hidden. He turned his head to the back room where a dim light shined through the thick darkness. He moved slowly, the fear he'd done so well to hide away, pulsing through his neck. There was so much more than himself now, he wasn't alone. He wasn't going to the gallows with his own life in his hands anymore.

Hermione stayed three steps behind, keeping to the walls. The tension was so thick she could have cut it with a knife. Her one job at the back of her mind; hidden behind the shield Snape had put in place.

oOo

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The memory of Luna's hand buried beneath stone no one had a chance to move. Neville having had gone to her side, having lost Bellatrix in the scramble. His desperate plea for Luna to answer him played on repeat in Harry's mind. He'd left behind the pouch of potions Hermione had made with Ginny, who had joined them not moments later before diving back under the cloak alone. He felt like a coward, a traitor.

The soft grass was wet with morning dew and he took a small tumble down the hill nearly breaking his ankle. He had looked at the bodies he'd passed, though there were so many. He hadn't looked at their faces, rather their clothes. He hadn't seen Hermione among dead so he could only hope she had found a way to remain one of the living.

He'd left Ron behind as well, it was too much for him to tear him away from his family. He'd never even known his family but their loss was always with him. He didn't even want to imagine what Ron was feeling at the moment that combined with the knowledge that all this destruction, all this death was on his head.

His eyes turned up to the ominously swaying branches of the Whomping Willow. How had they gotten in before? His tongue actually twitched to call out Hermione's name only to remind how alone he was. Hadn't it always truly been this way? Hadn't he always found himself alone at the very end?

He turned on his heel trying to locate something he could send to the base of the tree. The memory having suddenly come to him. He shuffled over a few steps before picking up a random twig and with a sharp flick of his wand sent it hurling into the base. There was a quick if slight groan as the tree shuddered to a stop and Harry pushed himself off diving straight for the base.

oOo

"My Lord, their resistance is crumbling—"

"—And it is doing so without your help."

Voldemort's slow drawl made Hermione's skin crawl. She was pressed against the door frame of the door that had been left cracked when Snape had passed through. Her eyes tracking each of them as they moved as though circling each other.

"Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost." Voldemort paused in his pacing and Hermione had to pull her head back for fear he could see straight through her charm. Her heart was pulsing nearly out of her chest. She had seen the snake, floating in a shining orb just to the far corner. There was no way she could risk taking it out now. Not with so many other variables at play.

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you, Potter. I know I can find him, My Lord."

"I don't need to find the boy, he will come to me." Voldemort turned fully in the direction of the cracked door, though Hermione could not see him. "Where is your pet?"

"My Lord?"

"The mudblood, Potter's Mudblood. Do not play me a fool Severus, ignorance never looked good on you."

"She is here..." Snape swallowed down his words thickly. He could feel another had joined them as well. The unmistakable mental signature of the boy who had plagued the last 7 years of his life. Snape lowered his head but not his eyes as Voldemort pushed open the door Hermione was hiding behind, his face twisting in some sort of grimace of a smile.

"Join us, won't you?"

Hermione felt disillusionment spell she'd cast washing away like rain. Her throat tightened considerably when she started to rise. Her jaw worked silently before she came to her feet with great caution. As she made to come into the room, she had expected the man to move aside to let her pass but he hadn't. Just the light brush of her dirty sweatshirt against his robes made her want to vomit. She kept her head down though, her eyes fully focused on Snape's boots as she followed the tyrants guiding hand.

"Now then, with the distractions out of the way." Voldemort turned back to the two of them, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lip when the girl slowly lowered herself down onto her knees beside Severus.

Harry's heart was pulsing in his throat, he could just make out the bottom of Hermione's trainers coming into view just beside the crate he was hidden behind. Hermione had come, but she hadn't taken the path he had. His eyes shifted up to the man who stood beside her. His face was paler than he'd ever seen it. His eyes dead and cold as he tracked Voldemort's movements from across the room.

Had Hermione betrayed him? Was she actually under the power of Voldemort? Had he ever truly gotten her back?

"I have thought long and hard, Severus...do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter." Snape's voice sounded tight. His eyes tracking the slow curling and uncurling of the snake inside its magical cage.

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me." Voldemort motioned with his wand towards where Hermione remained as still as a statue. "I know his weakness you see, his one great flaw."

Hermione winced when cold fingers came up under her chin, her head came up on his command but her eyes didn't dare raise to look into his red eyes. She was sure the vein in her throat was pulsing strong enough to be seen from three towns over. Her entire body felt cold as soon as he'd touched her bare skin.

"He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

Snape repressed every vile feeling he had deep down to the darkest pit of his mind. He had suspected, but he had counted on the megalomanic to believe himself above the need of someone as low as he believed her to be. She was doing her part well, so well he would have almost believed her to be under the imperious curse.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but wouldn't it be prudent to consider that he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself..."

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends—the more, the better—but do not kill him." Voldemort took a step back his leering eyes sizing up the girl before turning directly towards Snape. "But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter." A heavy weight started to build in the air and all those witnessing the conversation were able to feel it pressing down upon them from some unseen direction. "You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

Hermione chanced a glance up when the man had moved away again. Even she could tell where the conversation was going. She was running over the possibilities in her mind when she felt something else pressing in from inside. She hadn't realized it, but she had shifted closer to Snape. The back of his knuckles pressed lightly against her temple even now, and she was sure she could feel him inside her mind as well. She tried to still her own rampaging thoughts to try and make out what he was trying to tell her.

 _He is going to kill me._

 _We can't...I can't let that happen._

 _You must...for if he discovers we have the stones now, death will be the least of our concerns._

 _I don't-_

 _You must, let him believe he has killed me. You must get back to Potter._

 _What if he actually does? What if I've made a mistake or-_

 _Trust me._

Hermione closed her eyes, tears already filling them.

"My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!" The sudden rise in Voldemort's tone turned the air cold.

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely—?"

"—but there is a question, Severus. There is."

Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape. The anger broiling beneath the surface was almost too much for Harry to contain. He felt as though he wanted to tear the entire world down to its foundations.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I-I cannot answer that, My Lord." Snape didn't dare to look away from the man looming before him. Hermione had moved slightly and he could no longer feel her mind pressing against his own. Though he could still feel her, without a physical connection or direct eye contact he could not clearly tell what she was thinking.

"Can't you? All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," Voldemort's voice was barely louder than a whisper, "Wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer."

Hermione's brows furrowed tightly, something about what he said simply didn't make sense. Snape had killed Dumbledore, there was no refuting that. He hadn't taken his wand but rather allowed someone else to claim it. If it truly was under Snape's power, wouldn't all that needed to be done was for Snape to relinquish it to Voldemort?

 _The wand isn't mine._

 _H-how?_

 _I was not the one to disarm Albus that night._

 _Then who-_

 _It matters not._

 _He's going to kill you!_

 _I am not afraid to die._

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen. The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

Hermione's head jerked up when she saw that Voldemort had raised the enchanted cage, her eyes darting between the both of them before she hurriedly pushed herself up to her feet. "My Lord! Please! There is another way!"

Harry's heart stopped beating for an undetermined amount time. The box that had been obscuring Hermione from his view no longer shielded her as she came to her feet. She looked nearly as pale as the man who stood in shock beside her. Her plea, her words. She spoke as though...as though she truly was...Harry jumped back when the box that he'd been surreptitiously peering around got slammed back over the hole completely shutting out all light.

Hermione landed hard, the spell that had hit her felt as though she'd run headfirst into a tree. Her world turned fifteen different directions at once before she collapsed down to the side. She felt her back thump heavily into a crate before her legs and arms landed in front of her. She instinctually shielded her head and attempted to curl up into a ball as she awaited the next blow.

"Filthy, disgusting, worthless creature!" Voldemort raised his wand again, the bright green light of the Cruciatus curse shooting out without verbal warning. "You dare address me as an equal!"

Harry was ready to tear the tunnel apart as he listened to Hermione's scream. She was so close he was sure that it had been her body that had pushed the crate over the hole he'd been looking through. His hands opened and closed as he tried to plot the proper course. So many thoughts were running through his mind that he was unable to really get a clear view on what he believed was right.

"No! NO!"

Hermione's screams of pain turned into pleas of pure terror. Harry could only imagine what horror she was witnessing. He needed to do something! Anything! A deep strangled cry met his ears next and he could only guess to whom it belonged. The very thought that he could even scream at all was enough to bring his thoughts to a grinding halt.

Hermione struggled on her knees before Voldemort. The noose he'd tied around her neck had her arched back and her fingers desperately dug into her skin between the rope to try and keep the air in her lungs. Her entire world was shattering down as Snape fell back against the wall. His scream had been short but so much more powerful than anything she had ever heard before. A scream of pure agony and defeat. A true warrior's last battle cry.

Tears ran torrents down her cheeks as she watched the man who had saved her from the next world collapse down. The strongest man she had ever known, broken so completely before her. The snake struck again and again until finally taking hold of his throat in one final strike. She tried to cry out, tried to do anything. She couldn't get to her wand, as she'd strapped it to her calf. She could feel the stone she'd replaced around her neck growing warm as the two halves called out to each other.

"No..." Hermione's voice was a broken sob as Voldemort raised the cage up. The rope around her neck became even tighter. She struggled to get to her feet without the aid of her hands and turned watching the potion kit slip free from her ripped pocket. Her shuffling feet kicked it under a broken chair before Voldemort had a chance to see it.

Almost suddenly the room was quiet. Nearly quiet. Harry swallowed thickly. He could hear only one deep gurgling struggle for breath and feared the worst. With the cloak still in place, Harry hesitantly pushed against the crate. Finding no resistance didn't make his heart feel any lighter. His eyes turned over the room before landing on the crumpled black mass of his former Professor.

Harry couldn't help the tremble in his limbs. He pushed the cloak off his body before slowly coming closer. He could see that Hermione was no longer there. Though he hadn't seen what had happened to her, he could only guess that Voldemort had taken her. His legs felt numb as he came to kneel before the man clinging to his last breaths. a soft shimmering liquid was starting to mix with the tears that ran down his face. Abruptly, a hand reached out, taking a tight hold of his shirt. A deep gurgling noise passed Snape's throat.

"Take them...take them..."

Harry's head weakly rocked back and forth before he tore his eyes away. Frantically, he dug in his pockets before he found the vial he had meant to give to Hermione. It was only half full, he wasn't sure what would happen if he mixed them but he little choice. He uncorked the vial with trembling fingers before calling the memories inside. Once it came to the top he raised his eyes again.

"Look...at...me..."

Harry didn't dare to do anything else. Green met black, but after a second, something in the endless sea of obsidian vanished, leaving them blank and empty. The hand holding him in place grew lax before falling with a deafening echo to the floor and Snape moved no more.

Harry let out the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, tears unknown to him had come to his eyes. So many conflicting images of the man before him battled for precedence inside his waring heart. He took the moment to simply bow his head, letting the ambivalent emotions battle inside him.

Harry remained kneeling at Snape's side, simply staring down at him, until quite suddenly a high cold voice spoke so close to them that Harry jumped on his feet; the flask gripped tightly in his hands, thinking that Voldemort had reentered the room. Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Harry realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them. His breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.

'You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The voice echoed out against the surrounding Hill side. Harry swapped thickly trying to think of what he should do when his scar flared to life. The room in which he stood was instantly replaced by trees and he could clearly see Hermione. Her body had been tied to a tree by her neck, though her body was partially obscured by a Death Eater in front of her.

"I speak now directly to you, Harry Potter. Every quarter hour you make me wait, I shall allow one of my Death Eaters to do whatever they please with your friend."

Harry felt the entire world weighing down on him at once. Reality snapped back with concussive force. His eyes looked to the man who have given him his last breath before down at the glowing vial in his hand. He was sure the answers to all his questions laid inside. He just had to make it back to the castle.

oOo

"Help me! Please!" Neville had returned to the hallway where Luna had been trapped. Having been driven away by the fighting, he returned with a small glimmer of hope that she might-just maybe, have survived.

"Luna? Please? Luna?" Neville started to pull the stones nearest her hand away by hand. His mind too distraught to use magic to aid him. Slowly, more hands joined in the task before the largest of the stones started to slowly ascend into the air.

"Luna?!"

Luna lay still, cocooned in the small space. Her body laying brokenly over the stones that had come to create her tomb. Neville could hardly see past the tears flooding his eyes as he crawled into the debris. His hands ran over her back, still warm, before he gingerly pulled her up into his chest. Her small frame sagged against his hold, the blood that had come from her ears, mouth and nose running down into her hair. Neville took a trembling breath, cradling her head in the palm of his hand. She was warm, she was warm.

"Luna?" He pressed his forehead against her own as he let out a deep sob against her blood stained lips. Then, as if by a miracle given by the Fates themselves, he felt the tiniest push of air against his quivering lips. "She's alive! Please! Someone! Anyone!"

oOo

Ron raised his dark eyes to his mother's broken face. George and he had gone to retrieve Percy and Fred from the upstairs corridor. George levitated his twin who had passed out not long after he had discovered Percy's lifeless body. The amount of blood coming from the hole where his eye should have been, painted his skin deep crimson. They lowered the both of them gently down onto the cots hastily being made in the Great Hall to tend to the wounded. Ron's heart nearly wrenched from his chest at his mother's broken cry.

oOo

Hermione quivered with fear and loathing. Voldemort had led her to his camp inside the forest before hastily passing her off to one of his subordinates. Now under the watchful eye of none other than Rudolphus Lestrange, she worried just what sort of insanity the husband of Bellatrix had in store for her.

The rope Voldemort had used to lead her from the shack had been replaced with a heavy steel collar that had blunt pyramids lining the inside. They weren't enough to kill her but like a dog's choke collar, they were enough to deter any quick moments. The chain that had been affixed far overhead had been released. She hadn't remained standing long after that. Her hands and legs had been left free but they had virtually destroyed her sweatshirt in their quick and fruitless search for her wand. She'd curled herself up at the base of the tree trying to keep warm. The cold of early morning left goosebumps over her rapidly numbing flesh and she had to keep her arms wrapped around her chest to keep herself from shivering uncontrollably. The blood replenishing potion was still working its way through her system but the energy potion was starting to fade leaving her painfully aware of just how much damage one could do when it couldn't be felt.

Thus far, her jailor hadn't really taken any interest at all in her and quite frankly she was perfectly okay with that. Her eyes turned as Voldemort released the magical cage from around Nagini. She couldn't make out what he was saying since it was in Parseltongue but if his gentle caress of the snake's head was anything to go by she could guess that he was praising her for killing Snape.

Hermione closed her eyes tight holding the stone tight beneath her shirt. Voldemort had given Harry an hour, the same amount of time she had to try and save Snape. She pressed herself back into the tree, letting out a soft sob. She had promised to return to him. She had promised...


	52. Chapter 52

Harry's desperate sprint back to the castle was interrupted when Voldemort sent him another vision, marking his time. He had to brace himself along the courtyard wall as a thudding strike echoed in his heart. Hermione didn't scream, her body curled tightly on her hands and knees as a nameless Death Eater delivered another blow with a thick leather whip. He could hear Hagrid though, pleading for them to stop.

Harry pushed against the sight with all his power bringing the destroyed castle grounds back into view. He had to be quicker. He pushed himself forward his legs screaming from the effort, he could see masses of battle-worn people slowly making their way down towards the Great Hall but turned his course away. Still, under the cloak, no one turned their head to the sound of pounding feet that made for the Headmaster's office.

In the Great Hall, that he left behind, people were slowly moving about. Beds, lined the walls with the fallen and the center aisle had become a sort of triage center. Madame Pomfrey was trying her best and the Aurors who had come, had the basic medical knowledge and were put to use on those with minor injuries.

Presently the mediwitch was attempting to save what was left of Luna's broken frame. She believed it was beyond her skills but she had to try. Such an innocent life, cut short. Her ribs had been mostly spared, compressed but unbroken, the lack of oxygen having put her completely out. Her legs and hips, however, were another matter entirely. It would take a long time, but maybe in the right healer's hands, she would walk again.

"There's nothing more I can do now...move her to the side..." It was with heavy heart that the elder moved away, her eyes now on the Weasely twin who was starting to come around. She noticed the vial clutched in his sister's hand and pursed her lips.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hermione... Hermione gave it to me..." Ginny released the vial, she'd only given Fred half a dose unsure of just how potent it was. "It knocked him out...I..." Ginny was beside herself on what to do. Her mother had his head buried in her chest believing that he too was soon to be lost.

"Molly put him down, your daughter may have just saved his life." Pomfrey flicked her wand conjuring another cot in front of them. Molly did what she was told with heavy sniffles before she lifted the cot to working height.

"Alestra! Give a 16th of this to anyone who's come in bleeding out. We might just be able to save more than we believed."

The auror who had lost the battle to save Collin Creevy's life turned and took the vial into her hand. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognized the contents before looking around the hall for anyone who might be in need.

oOo

Hermione coughed harshly from a thickly mudded boot pushing her from her hands and knees to her back. Her back burned but it was nowhere near as painful as the having been on the whipping block. It had felt more like falling down a set of stairs. Her shirt had protected her back from any cuts but the boot to her side had kicked up the older injury at the bottom of her rib. She kept one hand clutched tight over the stone beneath her shirt not wanting it to fall out. The other hand reached out somewhat blindly to try and push away her attacker.

When nothing but air met her fingers, her head tilted up. Between harsh coughs and deep gulps, she blinked a man into focus that she had never seen before. His eyes were the most piercing blue she had ever seen, they almost appeared to glow in the dark. His skin was a light tan, and his hair was deep black. Long, longer than hers, it fell over his shoulder in bodiless waves as he leaned over her.

"She's still alive, My Lord."

"Keep her quiet."

His barked command made the man standing over her lean down further. A white wand slipped out of his cloak and he pressed it into her chest. Hermione closed her eyes tight unsure of what to expect, though when the tightness around her chest eased, she couldn't help but sag back into the salty earth.

Her eyes rolled slowly through the crowd that was starting to grow larger and larger. She could just make out Bellatrix's wild black hair through the group of people who'd just returned from the castle. Bowing to their knees to show their respect before moving further into the trees. Hermione hadn't known how large Voldemort's army had truly been. But seeing more and more of the forest turn black with cloaks was making her believe that her original plan to strike the snake here, was for not. She'd have at least 50 killing curses fired on her before she could even blink. No here, was not the time.

Hermione let out a slow breath, and the man beside her moved away again. Her chest felt lighter and for that she was grateful; her back, however, was starting to tighten like leather drying in the sun. She didn't want to think about what other possible torture Voldemort would allow his most 'faithful' to inflict upon body. She just had to hold out a little longer. She could do this.

oOo

Harry looked up at the empty portraits lining the walls of the headmaster's office, not a single person had lingered behind. The one headmaster who had helped him before was also gone. The room was just as he had left it, though it did feel a lot dimmer than before. Like the castle knew that its master had died.

A large device he'd never paid much mind too before was slowly ticking away in the corner. Large complex whirls and dials. It almost reminded him of the inside of a large clock. It hadn't been moving at all before and he suspected that it was extremely important now. However, there was no one with him to ask.

He pulled the cloak firmly from over his head and tossed it down on one of the couches as he came further into the room. His eyes searching for the small alcove Dumbledore had kept his pensive in before. Snape hadn't seemed to have rearranged much and so he hoped that it was still there.

He had to know what secrets Snape held. It was his only chance to meet Voldemort head on. He could tell by the tone of Snape's voice that he did, in fact, know something as to why the wand wasn't working for Voldemort. The words of his friends echoed in the back of his mind. Hermione's too, that she trusted him, that he hadn't hurt her. He had only seen a short glimpse into their teamwork but he could see clearly on Hermione's face when she had stood to protect him.

Harry tapped his wand against the beautifully ornate doors that he believed lead to the pensive. He took a small step back as they swung open silently. The brilliant light inside filling the otherwise dark and depressing room with a small feeling of hope.

With a heavy breath, he pulled the vial that he'd filled up towards the light. He only hoped that he hadn't ruined anything by mixing the two memories together. Technically they were from the same source, so logic leading, they should be alright.

A heavy breath passed his lips as he tipped the vial over the mirror-like surface. The colors inside shifted and turned accepting the memories. He pushed the vial back into his pocket before gripping the sides. Without hesitating, as though this would sate his torturing grief, he pushed his face beneath the cold surface and instantly felt himself spiraling away.

oOo

"Ginny...?" Ron's voice was weak with fatigue and tears. "Where's Hermione...I...I can't find Hermione..."

His sister turned away from the floor she was pensively staring at, her mouth opening slightly before her eyes lowered back down, "I don't know...She's not here...living or dead..."

"Harry...he...went somewhere...he said he'd be back...do you think...maybe?"

"I don't know...Ron, I don't know..." Ginny sniffled softly wiping at her nose, "He's still alive, otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten that message..."

"Yeah, but where is he? He-He-I'm his best friend!"

"Yeah, you are, and he let you stay behind to protect your family!" Ginny pushed herself up having already cried herself out. "He will come. Hermione...probably is with him."

"But the spiders...what if they..."

"I saw Hermione." Neville came over to them having overheard, unable to look at Luna's prone form any longer he'd taken to pacing the hall. His heart had been torn into too many pieces. "She-she came down before Harry..."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No...she didn't-didn't stop at all..." Neville looked down at his hand stained brown from holding Luna.

Ginny and Ron both came closer, their arms wrapped around the tall boy's shoulder and waist respectively. They all bowed their heads and just took their strength from the other.

oOo

"It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair. "No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing. It was clear that she had been worrying.

"You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…"

Harry could hardly understand all he was seeing, all he had seen, the scenes were going by so quickly mixing out of order. It was still a bit of a shock to know that his mother had known Snape as a child. Even seeing the raggedy boy had made him feel odd. He hadn't really known what he would have been like as a child. He'd never even considered the sour man had ever even been a child. Like he just appeared out of thin air, sarcastic and hateful.

The world turned dark, the beautiful hills transforming into large stark walls of dark stone. He was sure he'd seen that stone before. The memory felt different, as though it wasn't his own. The usually crisp clear edges were blurred and hazy. Harry turned as more of the room started to take shape. He recognized it now, it was the room they had found Hermione in, the cellar. Yet it was different, there were things that definitely hadn't been there before. This was...a torture room...

No longer was it cleared; men, woman, children, locked in tiny cages bloodied and bruised. He couldn't smell the air but he was sure it was most foul. The outside of the hall was growing dim and he forced himself down the small aisle that led to the stalls. The names overhead were blurred as though she hadn't taken the time to look at them, but his own mind supplied the names that he'd seen.

Harry forced his head painfully away as he passed a mother who was clutching her children to her chest. How had Snape gotten this memory? As far as he could see, he wasn't there. His mind ticked a little and he tried to think back to when they'd first rescued Hermione. How out of sorts her mind had been. Was this the memory that had been inside the vial he'd taken from the desk? Had he removed it somehow from Hermione?

He didn't want to, but he followed the path to the farthest stall. When he peered in through the door he felt his stomach curl. The words being whispered into his best friend's ear were most vile. He could hear them clearly as though it was his own ear that Scabior was whispering into. Why wasn't Hermione fighting him? Why...why was she just hanging there? He turned his head away closing his eyes tight as Scabior lifted her shirt. No, he didn't want to see this. He couldn't...bear it...How could she have...ever...?

oOo

Hermione panted weakly, another round of torture had passed. Their choice of weapon this time had been spells. Horribly painful spells that they'd hastily healed before they could finally do her in. Her clothes were frigid with the blood that had come free from a rather poorly executed cutting hex. Her legs and arms had taken most of the damage, healed without a scratch to be seen but the blood that had come free kept her in a perpetual state of cold.

The other spells had done havoc on her insides, leaving her body burning in odd places. She didn't have much blood to lose as it was and even with the potion Snape had given her there was only so much a body could truly endure. She had screamed, but only just, her body was growing weaker and she could feel the stone on her chest pulsing. They were both dying now...she could feel it in her heart.

oOo

His mother and Snape were walking across the castle courtyard, evidently arguing. Harry hurried to catch up with them, to listen in. As he reached them, he realized how much taller they both were. A few years seemed to have passed since their Sorting.

"…thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape was saying, "Best friends?"

"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face.

"That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all- "

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny – "

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Snape's voice had become urgent, demanding. His color rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.

Harry could already feel the tension growing between them. Even though his mother didn't seem like she was all that close with her father, he could feel the sort of same feeling he'd felt when he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, the sort of banding together to protect your own.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," Lily's eyes lowered down as though she too wasn't so confident of her words, "They say he's ill-"

"Every month at the full moon?" Snape's voice rose, his eyes turning away. This definitely felt like a well-run argument.

"I know your theory," His change of stance had turned her voice cold, "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." The intensity of his returned gaze made her blush.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-"

Snape's whole face contorted and he spluttered, "Saved? _Saved_? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you – "

"Let me? _Let me?_ " Lily's bright green eyes turned to slits.

Snape backtracked at once. "I didn't mean—I just don't want to see you made a fool of—He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero—" Snape's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were traveling farther and farther up her forehead. Harry had never seen the overly controlled man so much as stutter before. Seeing him like this left an odd feeling in his chest. He could see it, just as he had with Ron and Hermione. His mother fancied him, at least partly and Snape was completely in love with her.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Snape. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

"Slytherin House is different...you need to have allies..."

"That's not an excuse Severus..."

The world had changed again, this time to cold dark stone. Harry was grateful for the reprieve, but his heart had grown so heavy he was sure it was somewhere well beyond his feet. He turned to find Dumbledore slightly leaning against the window looking out. The normally cheerful Head office grey and dim. Snape stood nearly half the room away, his face pale and his eyes dark.

"So when the time comes...the boy must die?"

"It is the only way..."

"You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Snape's voice rose, but only just. His words leaked venom and contempt.

"Don't tell me now that you've come to care for the boy?"

Snape's face twitched and his wand let out a flourishing arch. Harry watched the Patronus slowly grow to form before he felt his heart thud heavily in his chest. It was a doe—a doe. His mother's Patronus...

"Lily..."

"Always."

He couldn't bear to see anymore. He'd watched his mother grow-up before him, watched his best friend being taken into the arms of a man who he had so wrongfully believed to be the enemy for so many years. So much regret filled his chest as he thought back on all the times Snape had been there. He had been there, _always._


	53. Chapter 53

Harry felt himself landing safely back inside the dim office. His heart was pounding too slow but his mind was running rampant with thoughts. He had watched his mother grow before his eyes. The love his professor had for her turning into his protection for him. He had seen the man who he had never believed was capable of a simple handshake, cradle his best friend tight to his chest to calm her. While so many of the memories of their time together didn't make sense at present; he now knew that Snape _had_ tried to keep Hermione safe. That he had put himself in harms way to do so. Just as he had tried with his mother. Just as he had done for him. His willingness to sacrifice himself to save others. A true, hero.

Dumbledore's betrayal almost meant nothing comparatively. Of course, there had been a bigger plan: Harry had simply been too foolish to see it, he realized that now. He had never questioned his own assumption that Dumbledore wanted him alive. Now he saw that his life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. He was sure Hermione knew too, it would have made things so much clearer if she had just _told_ him that day in the forest when they had discussed him being a Horocrux. Why hadn't she said anything? Why had she let him live in this delusion?

Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying Horcruxes to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but himself, to life. How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort. Though there was a wrench in the plan now, it wasn't just his life that was tied to Voldemort's. No, Hermione too had been marked, he didn't understand exactly how it worked but he had seen twice now what had happened to her when they'd destroyed a Horcrux. Was that why she hadn't waited for him? Why she had gone to Snape instead? Had there been another plan? A backup, a reserve?

Dumbledore had known that Harry would keep going to the end, even though it was his end because he had taken the trouble to get to know him. Did Snape as well? Did Snape know he wouldn't give up? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, and surely Hermione knew that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it. The images of Percy, Luna, and Colin lying dead as he'd passed them on his way to get to the Shack, forced their way back into his mind's eye, and for a moment he could hardly breathe. Death was impatient...

He had failed: The snake survived. One Horcrux remained to bind Voldemort to the earth, even after Harry would be killed. True, that would mean an easier job for somebody. He wondered who would do it... would it be Ron or Ginny or Neville? That would have surely been why Dumbledore wanted him to confide in others so that if he fulfilled his true destiny a little early, they could carry on...

Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that he must die. He must die. It must _end_. What was worse, he had to take one of his best friends with him. The impossible choice. There was so little time left. He could feel Voldemort's impatience creeping in. He had to get back to the forest quicker than he had come. He needed something, anything. Surely, Snape had a broom?

oOo

"For a mudblood, you've been remarkably resistant to dying."

Hermione could only turn her eyes away from the Snake-like man now standing beside her crumpled form. He himself had taken to her third round of torture. Obviously angered by the passing of time. Her body still twitched with the remnants of the cruciatus curse. Her mind felt numb and she desperately wished to escape into her fugue-self. To make it all go away.

"He must not have cared for you at all..." His voice had grown hypnotically low, "He must have realized your true value, worthless. Used up and left for dead. He's probably already gone. Run away. Leaving his little Mudblood behind to die for _him_."

Hermione's face twitched but she didn't move her head to acknowledge his words. Her eyes stared into the dead earth beside her. In her heart, she knew his words to be false. Harry was coming.

"I am a merciful man, however, I give you this chance. Pledge your allegiance to me, your true master," The tip of his wand lightly trailed up her exposed neck tracing the large S, " And I shall reward you. I shall give you the highest position a creature like you could ever hope to achieve..."

Hermione's eyes closed, his breath hot against her cheek. She had so many things she wished to shout at him in that moment but none of them ever reached her tongue. Instead, her body let out a deep shudder and she found herself spiraling down into the deep pits of unconsciousness.

Voldemort snarled and pushed himself back to his feet. Everyone around him seemed to take a half a step back for fear of incurring his wrath. He turned his narrowed eyes along the crowd until at last, he pointed his wand at Narcissa.

"You!"

"M-y Lord?" The woman forced herself to step forward but the quiver in her voice betrayed her fear.

Voldemort snarled at her fear before turning his eyes down to the girl at his feet. "I want her on display, make sure she is the first thing Potter will see when he comes to me." His command was unquestionable, he turned his wand back into his sleeve before retreating further to the small throne he had made for himself. Potter _would_ come, or he was going to make sure that filthy Mudblood's blood would rain down over the entire castle.

oOo

Harry had found what he had been searching for. He'd found the hidden door leading into the man's rooms. It had felt even more obtrusive than before but with Snape's memories now inside him, he felt assured. He'd let his wand lead his way, and found himself going to the corner where the ransacked Alchemist's cabinet lay open. He ran his eyes over the vials before taking one that had looked similar to the one Hermione had been dosing herself with. He wasn't sure why she needed it but he had confidence now, that it would help her in some way. He'd turned then, to the corner as if drawn by outside force. There he had found a broom possibly as fast as his own.

He'd broken through the window overlooking the forest, taking to the air under his cloak. The grounds from on high truly did look like a battlefield. Parts of the castle had been blown away, the grounds were littered with debris in every direction. The Quidditch pitch was still burning. They had truly come from all angles.

He lowered himself down along the forest's edge but didn't know which way to go. His head turned down when his Snitch sprung out of his pocket. His mind turned and he knew what he had to do. With a small glance out into the dark trees, he plucked the golden ball from the air and closed his eyes.

"I'm ready...to die..."

oOo

Hermione's eyes twitched when she felt soft thin fingers lightly running over her cheeks. Her head felt heavy and her body no longer lying horizontally. She could feel her hair being gently pushed back from her face and around the back of her shoulder when she realized she was being held up against something.

Narcissa had heeded her master's command. Moving the girl to the small clearing in front of his makeshift camp. The fire shielded them mostly from view, leaving them alone. She remembered this girl well. The one who had given her son nightmares. The one to whom had clung to Snape so vehemently. As a favor only to him was she gentle. She had no real feelings in regards to her fate. Her own mind on her son whom her husband had yet to return with.

Narcissa turned her eyes up when the girl reacted to her touch. Her cobalt blue eyes narrowing slightly when deep chocolate hues rose to meet her own. Her face was a mask of indifference but she did take a small bit of joy in the girl's apparent confusion.

"Be quiet." Narcissa flicked her eyes to the backs of those who were giving their audience to the madman in the center of all of this. She pulled her hands down having made sure her face was clearly visible. She had already tied the girl's arms behind her, having put the manacles over her long sleeve shirt as a small favor. They weren't painfully tight but they would keep her pressed back against the tree that had been cut in half to create her display.

Hermione swallowed down her words thickly, her head slowly coming up from her chest. She watched the woman from beneath her tear-stained lashes as a soft rope wound its way from the tip of the woman's wand to around her throat. Her shoulders pressed back further as the rope grew tight, not painfully so, but definitely not comfortable. The thickness of which kept her chin from returning down to her chest.

As the girl stretched back Narcissa noticed a soft glow from beneath her thin shirt. Curious, she lowered her eyes down to the gap in her throat just below her bindings. Her brow ticked a little when she saw the small thread of a necklace. Without consent, her long fingers slipped beneath the torn and bloodstained hem pulling the softly glowing stone from inside her shirt.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped when the woman pulled the stone free. Her eyes watched the woman's face for any indication of what she would possibly do with this new information. The very thought that her entire plan would be felled because she hadn't had the strength to remain conscious pounded away inside her head.

Narcissa recognized the stone to be similar to the one her sister had been so proud to display to her. So proud she had been when the Dark Lord had given it to her. That he would accept her offer to bear his child once the war had come to an end. That the stone would ensure that she would survive the final battle to complete her honored task. She wasn't sure how the girl had gotten a hold of one herself nor where the stone her sister had come to have, came from.

"P-please..."

Narcissa's eyes turned up to the desperate plea, barely a whisper, it still struck something deep down in her soul. Her eyes turned down to the soft glowing numbers. A full minute of silence passed between them. Her brow furrowed when the 30 turned to a 29. Her brow twitched even more when she tried to understand just what it meant. Was the girl dying? What would the stone do when it reached zero?

"Draco...?"

"He's alive..."

"Where?"

"The fifth floor, in a closet...he was badly injured...we...we managed to save him...and hide him away..."

Hermione kept her words low, her breaths coming out in quick wisps against the warming morning air. Her entire frame shuddered again and the chains that held her in place rattled softly. "Please..." Her eyes turned back to the stone still held in the woman's pale fingers. Then--a miracle, Narcissa slowly raised the stone, pressing it through the back of her shirt and out of sight. Hermione felt it slide partially down her shoulder before coming to a stop. Her eyes closed tight as she let out a soft muffled sob.

Narcissa moved away and raised her wand again. Slowly, the tree extended up from the ground raising the broken teen from her knees up onto her unsteady feet. Hermione tried to push against the ground that came beneath her trainers but she didn't have the strength. Her knees buckled inwards against the other giving her some sort of support. The rope around her neck going tight as her body sagged.

"No sign of him My Lord!"

"Well search again!"

Narcissa turned her head away slowly and without a spared glance, she left Hermione's side.

Hermione could do nothing but stare up at the slowly turning sky of dawn through the tops of the trees. Her mind and body at odds end. She had barely any strength to breathe against the binds that held her, but her soul beat strong—a true warrior's will. Time was running out for her, but she was certain that Snape's stone had already begun it's count.

Her mind turned to Harry, possibly alone. Where could he have gone? Had he made it to the Shack? Had he been there when she had begged for Snape's life? What could he possibly think of her? Was that why he hadn't come? Did he truly believe she'd betrayed him in some way?

oOo

Harry let the resurrection stone fall down to the forest floor. His eyes shone with tears he refused to let fall. He could feel them with him, stronger than he ever had before. He had to know that they would be with him in the end. That he would be going home, to a mother and father who had never had a chance to love him in this world. He closed his eyes trying to focus his mind. He could feel the evil filling the forest. A gruff voice to his right turn his head and he felt his heart picking up.

"Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming."

"Better go back," Harry could see Yaxley now, coming just to the edge of where he stood beneath his cloak. "Find out what the plan is now."

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement. They traveled on for mere minutes when Harry saw a light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause. A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a deeply shadowed form. Placed center, Harry krept closer to try and see. His heart jumped into his throat when the shadows shifted revealing Hermione.

She looked so broken... Her face looked skyward but he could tell it wasn't by her own power. Her body shuddered and her bent legs shifted forcing her body lower. He could hear a soft gag come fron her throat as the ropes around her neck pressed tighter. Her clothes were torn in random places all outlined with dark stains. Her pale skin shined orange against the fire. She'd never looked so small to him. So impossibly frail, yet so unyeilding. Even in the impossible, she looked unbelievably strong. Her eyes were dark but her jaw was tight, she was waiting merely, waiting. Waiting, for _him._ He knew a slow, painful death, awaited her if he did nothing.

His eyes turned to the crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; muttering under his breath. Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension. Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or perhaps counting silently in his mind. At his feet, Nagini lay curled, no one within a five-foot radius of the massive beast. When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, My Lord," Dolohov's voice was soft, perhaps a bit concerned. Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord-" Bellatrix had spoken, knelt beside the chair he must have been sitting in, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed. Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," Voldemort's words left a heaviness of unease in the air, his eyes turning towards Hermione, "I expected him to come."

Nobody dared to even breathe loudly. They all seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were trembling as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and tossed it down beside a tree before stuffing his wand into his coat. He wouldn't be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," He raised his wand towards Hermione, ready to carry out his previous plans. A snap of a twig halted the curse forming on his lips and he shifted his stance to see through the firelight.

"You weren't." Harry's voice was hard and clear. Forced from between his pursed lips. His eyes flickered slightly when Hermione turned her head to his voice, her body shifting as she tried to stand fully.

Voldemort grinned slowly and took the smell steps down from the rise behind the clearing. A deep pleasure ran through him and he couldn't help but chuckle ever just so. His amusement was echoed by only the dumbest of his followers.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Come to die, at last." Voldemort took another slow step, his narrowed eyes watching Harry stand still. Yet even with victory within his grasp, he wanted to personally watch the boy suffer, just one last time. "Care to say goodbye?" His wand arm arched slowly to the side and Harry's attention snapped to Hermione who had now let out a sharp gurgling noise.

"H-Harry..."

Harry took a slow step, Hermione was closer to him than to Voldemort but he took no chances, keeping his body in clear view for his approach not wanting Hermione caught in any cross-fire. When he was a mere side step away from her, he turned his head fully up into her soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry...I-I cou-..." Hermione lost her ability to speak when the invisible hand that had taken hold of her heart grew tighter and knew Voldemort was just toying with them both.

"It's okay...I understand..." Harry used her body to shield his slowly moving hand. He gribbed the vial he'd taken from Snape's rooms tightly into his palm. His eyes locked with hers and there was nothing more to say between them. They had both accepted their role with unwavering certainty. Harry pushed the vial into her front pocket as surreptitiously as he could before coming around the tree to stand directly before Voldemort.

"What no kiss?"

Harry stood strong against his mocking tone, though deep down he was terrified. He shifted just so and he could feel Hermione's cold hands brushing against his own. He didn't dare to take her hand but didn't pull away either. He merely closed his eyes. Not a second later, everything was gone.

oOo

Severus had never believed hell could be so beautiful. The world around him was filled with large rolling hills of green grass and wild flowers. He'd been walking to an old tree he remembered the shape of in his youth. It had been the very tree he had first seen Lily from.

Her beautiful deep auburn hair shining so brilliantly in the sun as she ran away from her horrid sister. It had taken him weeks there after to even dare to approach her. Watching from afar as she discovered the wonders of magic. She had been his first and only true friend. A loss that he had carried with him even in death.

His body felt light, lighter than it had ever felt in his life. All the responsibility placed upon his shoulders gone. Except, one stone laid upon his heart. The fate of the girl who had come so recently into his life. He wanted to believe that she had moved on, that her promise to come back to him had been mere bravado, that she had seen her bigger purpose in this life. That he was merely pawn, not the knight she believed him to be.

A figure slowly formed just to the side of the tree where he had always hidden himself and he felt his heart ache in his chest. Lily, she come to greet him. To take him on, to the next world. Tears, unabashed, formed in his eyes. All these years that he had fought for her honor, the memory of her life that was cut short by his own hand.

Had she come to redeem or condem him? To blame him for everything as he did himself? He wouldn't blame her if she had. When she turned her face away from the brilliantly shining sun, he could see her bright green eyes shining down upon him. Young, as the day she'd died. His feet could only carry him so far before he lost his courage and fell to his knee before her. His dark eyes turning up with unhidden lament.

"Lily..." His voice felt foreign to his own ears, floating in the space between them without having been spoken by his lips.

"Severus." Her eyes had followed him, no judgement upon her brow. A soft smile had slowly started to form on her gently sloping cheeks. "You've done it... you've saved him..."

"I...I..." He wanted to tell her, explain the journey he had gone on but it didn't need to be said. He could see unearthly knowledge shining in the endless sea of kindness shining down upon him.

"You must go back... it's not your time..."

Severus shook his head slowly, he couldn't understand. He had done what was asked of him, he had protected the boy, he had done everything that had been asked of him and more. Something hard pressed against his heart and he believed he understood. "The girl..."

"The woman."

"Granger..."

"Hermione."

Severus sniffled heavily and shook his head slowly, his eyes turning down into the soft green grass. What could he possibly do for her? He had already condemned, violated and irrecebrily destoryed any ounce of innocence she may have possessed. What _aid_ could he possibly provide her now? He was clearly dead.

"It is your choice, and your choice alone..." Lily came a step further slowly extending out her hand, "You can either take my hand, and I can bring you home...or you can go back from whence you came and save another life..."

Severus' head rose slowly to the small hand held out before him. His own twitched at his side. Could he go back to a world that hated everything that he was when the hand of forgiveness was held out so easily before him? Could he risk his happily ever after to ensure another's possible chance at a life worth living?


	54. Chapter 54

Harry felt the cold earth under his cheek. The memory of Kings Cross station and Dumbledore's sage words lingering in the back of his mind. How long had he been gone? It felt like years but didn't seem more than a few moments. The smell of the forest filled his nostrils. The hinge of his glasses, which had been knocked sideways by the fall, were cutting into his temple. Every inch of him ached, and the place where Killing Curse had hit him felt like the bruise of a heavyweight boxer's punch.

He did not stir, though his heart thumped heavily in his chest. His left arm was bent out at an awkward angle and his lips parted, breathing in the taste of stale dirt. He had expected to hear a cheer of triumph and jubilation at his death but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air.

"My Lord...My Lord..." It was Bellatrix's voice, soft and low as though she spoke to a lover. Harry did not dare open his eyes but allowed his other senses to explore his predicament. He knew that his wand was still stowed beneath him because he could feel it pressed between his chest and the ground. He could feel the rough bark of the tree Hermione had been tied to pressed painfully against his thigh but couldn't hear her soft scraping breath anymore.

"My Lord..."

"That will do," Voldemort's harsh yet hushed tone. More footsteps. Several people were backing away from the same spot. Desperate to see what was happening and why. Harry opened his eyes barely a millimeter.

Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet. Various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowd lining the clearing. Bellatrix alone remained behind, kneeling beside him nearly beside herself on what to do. Harry closed his eyes again and considered what he had seen. The Death Eaters had been gathered around Voldemort, who seemed to have fallen to the ground. Something had happened when he had hit Harry with the Killing Curse.

Had Voldemort too collapsed? It appeared that way. Had the both of them briefly fallen unconscious? Then subsequently return?

"My Lord, let me -"

"I do not require assistance," Voldemort's cold tone cut through the air like a whip, and Bellatrix withdrew her helpful hand. "The boy...Is he dead?"

There was a complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached dared to approach, but he felt their concentrated gaze. It seemed to press him harder into the ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch. He strained his ears, trying to hear anything else. His mind turning to his friend who was so close beside him but he could not reach.

"You!"

Narcissa jolted with a small shriek resisting the urge to cover her arm from where Voldemort had cast a rather sharp bolt into her.

"Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there, with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined. He took small comfort that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan.

Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched his face. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding heart pressing against his ribs through her hand into his own.

"Is Draco truly alive? Is he really hidden in the castle?" Her whisper was barely audible, her lips an inch from his scar. He could smell her hair under his nose obscuring his face from the view of the onlookers.

"Yes," he breathed back. He felt the hand on his back contract, her nails piercing him slightly.

Narcissa made to withdraw when a soft round dot appeared on the back of her hand. Hot and red, it caused her hand to jump slightly before she very carefully adjusted her gaze upward. A small stream of blood was dripping slowly down from the nose of the girl's turned head. Her eyes were closed and there was no pain upon her brow. Her eyes didn't linger long enough to tell if she were breathing.

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers. Her hand pulled back slowly and she came as gracefully as she could manage to her feet.

There was a small pause before the Death Eaters let out a raucous roar of triumph. through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration. Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts and find her son; was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now!"

Hermione's eyes cracked open to the loud roar of the people around her. Her head was throbbing painfully from having suppressed the scream that had torn through her throat at Harry's downfall. Though she hadn't seen the actual blow, she had felt him fall beside her leg still; the green light crackling against his back before disappearing inside him. She had never actually seen anyone struck down with the killing curse so close before, she hadn't any frame of reference to compare it to.

Her eyes turned down, unable to really move her head, she could feel the blood draining down from her nose and watched a drop of it fall onto the back of Harry's jacket. It took all the strength inside her to shift her foot to press against his side. She hadn't heard Narcissa's proclamation and thus didn't know whether he was alive or dead. She pressed her toe up against the top of her trainer and waited for a sign. Red and Green sparks shot into the air around them as the Death Eater's celebrated their victory. She desperately wanted to know if her theory had been correct, not for the sake of knowledge but rather to know that she hadn't sat back and blatantly let her friend die when she could have possibly done something to prevent it.

Her heart jumped when she felt the smallest twitch of muscle against her foot. She pressed again just to make sure that he truly was alive and felt the same flexing muscle in response. She could have cried out in relief if she hadn't heard someone approaching. Deciding that it was perhaps for the best that Voldemort believed he got two deaths for one, she closed her eyes again and went completely still. Her breathing was already so shallow that she was sure unless he actually put a hand on her, he wouldn't be able to tell she was breathing.

Voldemort felt a power rile inside him, a deep satiated feeling. He turned his wand lifting the boy from the ground to hang in the air before all those who had pledged to follow him. "Now, we take the castle!" He turned his head slowly looking out over his followers, who was most worthy to carry his victory? A slow grin formed as he turned his eyes to the captured half-giant. Still struck silent from when he'd tried to beg for the girl's life, his head was down in his shackled hands. "You! You shall carry the boy! Bring him forward! Come pick up your little _friend._ Everyone shall see him from your arms will they not?"

Hermione heard Hagrid's heavy steps growing closer, the spell that had been placed over him was broken when he must have taken hold of Harry. Her heart ached for him but she begged with everything inside her that he didn't offer to carry her too. She'd never make it back to the Shack if he were to carry her to the castle. She'd never have enough time or energy to make the trip.

"My Lord, what of the Mudblood?" Bellatrix's voice was hot against her ear, deep and sultry as if she were starving and begging for water. Hermione hadn't even heard her come over but her heart threatened to jump straight from her chest when she felt her lean in a little closer.

"Leave her, she is of no consequence any longer."

There was more shifting and Hermione could tell the mass had started to move. It felt like years before the entire forest floor had gone quiet. Only the soft shifting of animals daring to venture out echoing in the distance. It was in this time that Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The clearing around her was empty and the fire had died down. Her entire frame trembled when she shifted her weight to try and lift her leg far enough to call her wand. She still had a job to do, a promise to keep. Her time on the front line was over, it was up to Harry to complete the final task.

"Accio..." Hermione winced softly when the wood wiggled its way free from her pants leg into her waiting hand. She took a slow breath and turned the tip into the shackles at her wrists. "Alohamiria." Only she would have known a spell to release metal shackles. Only she would have spent the time researching the various types of unlocking spells.

What she hadn't been expecting was her entire body to sag downward slamming her head back against the wood. She pointed her wand as quickly as she could to the ropes around her neck cutting them, and her ear when she sliced through. Her body pitched forward then, sending her hard onto her shoulder taking the small breath she'd had inside her out of her lungs in one swift kick. A deep groan of impatience and pain rumbled up through her chest as she dragged her arms up under her. The sudden rush of blood to her brain was enough to make her want to vomit. Another soft groan pushed her up onto her hands and knees and she felt something slip out of her pocket.

"Oh, Harry..." Her blood coated fingers curled around the vial she hadn't noticed him even give her. "And they call me brilliant..." Hermione shifted onto her backside using the tree to help her sit up. A shaky hand uncorked the vial and she brought it to her lips. A soft pain in her lower back pulsed as she drank more than half of it down in one large gulp. Suddenly remembering Snape's warning regarding his potions, she stayed her hand. She was sure she had already boxed her kidneys at this point just from the trauma alone. She couldn't risk doing more damage before she'd seen her task through.

Her head thunked back against the tree as the potion burned its way through her overly exerted muscles. It was a miracle to her that she could even think clearly. The wall Snape had put between her Fugue-self was surely the only reason she was as she was now. She owed him so much, even though it hadn't been a pleasant ride by any means, he had saved her life. She could hardly imagine where Harry and Ron would be if she would have died the night at the Manor.

As the potion flowed through her limbs bringing a pleasant numbing strength. Hermione pulled the stone from behind her shoulder and cradled it in her palm. The number had turned red now, seemingly stuck between 15 and 16. She had so little time to give him. She just hoped he had enough left to give to. Her body wasn't healed, but it was stable, for now.

Using the tree behind her, she pushed herself up to her feet. The walk from the Shack to the woods had taken barely ten minutes but she wasn't sure if she could do it as quickly as she had before. Her legs were stronger but only just. The bottom right calf seemed to have knotted nearly completely. She leaned down trying to rub the knot loose before she spotted something just beyond the clearing. A shimmering, something...the firelight was dying and it was hard to be sure whether it was just a trick of shadows or actually something worth investigating.

Giving her ankle a small roll, she pushed off of the tree taking small steps. Her body felt jerky, but there was no pain. She made it the few steps before something soft came underfoot. She pulled her foot back and leaned down, her brows going into her hairline. It was the cloak, Harry's cloak! Stupidly brilliant boy!

Hermione used the tree to keep herself from pitching over and pulled the cloak from the dirt. She had considered risking apparation before remembering the caterwauling charm over all of Hogsmeade. With this though, she'd be able to take out anyone she might encounter along the way. It was worth the risk of splinching herself to get there faster. She could feel the bond on her wrists growing weaker, the spell breaking away. Without thinking about herself, she threw the cloak over her head. A flick and turn and she was gone.

When the world snapped back into focus Hermione felt her stomach lurch, that in combination with the spell that sounded made her head feel as though she were on a merry-go-round. She stumbled slightly to the side bracing herself along the edge of a nearby building. She could hear shouts of Death Eaters coming down the road from the direction of Hogwarts.

Taking a moment to assess her options, she pressed herself flat against the building watching the three scrambling Death Eaters trying to find the source of the disturbance. She bided her time waiting for them to split up. Her eyes turned to the smoke billowing from the castle that was standing eerily silent.

"Recon one of the kids got loose?" A gruff looking man, possibly in his early twenties turned his deep forest green eyes straight at where Hermione was standing. She held her breath and waited, her wand at the ready. He paused for a small second before continuing to look about.

"Don't know, but I ain't take'n no chance. Keep your eyes sharp, the wars not over until Voldemort says it is." The elder of the group, a short stout man, possibly near his thirties grumbled and pushed ahead of them making his way past the building Hermione was pressed against. The third Death Eater hardly looked over Hogwarts age, in fact, Hermione was sure she'd recognized him as one of the beaters for the Ravenclaw team last year.

"Stay here, guard the road."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione grimaced when the youngest took a stance right in the center of her path. She was sure she could sneak past him but he was right in line for the Shack. If she were to open the door he was sure to see, if not hear her. That combined with the need to have the area secure she decided on her best course.

Taking a slow silenced step, she approached the youngest first. A sharp silencing spell kept him from crying out when the stunner hit him square in the head. His body pitched sideways, only to be caught and lowered down just as quietly. Hermione cast a quick notice-me-not charm over his body before turning on her heel. The others were too close together to take out so efficiently.

Her body thrumming with her power she squared her stance and raised her wand just from under the cloak. As she made to cast a large cry erupted from the castle turning their heads. Her own head had turned as well watching as a new onslaught began from afar.

"Hey!" The stout man had looked away first, noticing the wand floating in the air, he fired without a second warning.

Hermione dived hard to the side as the Killing Curse shot straight over her shoulder. A split second later reaction would have had her laying overtop of the boy she'd just struck unconscious. The cloak fell partially away tangling her momentarily. By some grace of fate, her shield spell held up against the second and third attacks.

"Avad-"

"Acendare!" Hermione's spell hit her target square in the chest sending him flying so high that she was sure the fall back down to earth would kill him.

"Defodio!"

The ground beneath Hermione's feet exploded in a bright display of dust and stonework. A small shield charm protected her from the falling debris as she waited for a clear shot. The cloak was only partially clinging to her now giving her attacker an odd view of her floating shoulder and leg. Deciding not to give her target the chance to counter, Hermione hastily pulled the cloak back over her form and went still. The charm that had silenced her steps had gone when she'd made to block herself.

"Bombarda!" Hermione's spell hit it's target, exploding not only the ground beneath but also sent the Death Eater high into the air. She watched his flight with apprehension. She'd never meant to kill anyone, she didn't want to kill anyone but as his body landed harshly on the edge of the roof and a sickening crack could be heard; she knew she'd lost the one part of her innocence, she'd never wanted to lose. She closed her eyes tight when his limp body crashed heavily down and turned her head away.

Her eyes turned up to the castle that was burning anew. Even from there she could hear the sound of spells being cast and the cries of her fellow students fighting their last stand. It was with a heavy heart and even heavier body that she turned away. The rush of excitement she'd had from her skirmish was quickly leaving her as she rushed her way up the overgrown path.

Her hand trembled when she pushed open the door. Her eyes stinging as they attempted to adjust to the dim light. The entire building swayed, though she wasn't sure if it was her or the actual building moving. She pushed the door closed behind her and set a small locking charm over the tattered door. It wasn't much but at least it gave her some sort of peace.

She retraced the steps she had taken not an hour before, though the apprehension that she'd felt then felt like a cake walk now. This was it, the moment of truth. The moment where she would see if all her work with the man who had become such a sudden important figure in her life was in vain.

Her breath skipped a small beat when she pushed open the door revealing his pale and still form. Tears filled her eyes as she came just a small step closer. Tearing the cloak away, she stumbled over the distance and fell down to her knees beside him; he looked, peaceful...almost...happy... She had never in all her life ever seen that notoriously furrowed brow so relaxed.

A deep breath, centered her mind and raised her hands; she could see the blood that had gone cold against his neck having run down melding in with the ridiculously dark fabric of his cloak and coat. With only a bite to her lip to steady herself, she reached forward slipping her slim fingers under his jaw to take hold of his high collar. Without ceremony, she gave it the strongest pull she could manage. The buttons that held the fabric in place pinged against the floor as she tore her way down to his chest.

Her brows turned to hopeless despair when she revealed the normally so pristine white beneath was turned Gryffindor crimson. Still, she reached up again and gave a sharp tug, exposing the tinted skin beneath. He felt cold against the backs of her fingers when she reached in to find the stone. When her fingers wrapped around the smooth surface over his heart, she felt a sharp jolt of pain run up from her neck straight into her skull nearly taking her sight. Determined, she gritted her teeth against the pain forcing her rather unresponsive limbs to move to her command.

It was with great effort, and searing pain that she pulled the stone from beneath his shirt, a dim blue number was ticking down the seconds. 56...55...54...Even as her body continued to vibrate against the lightning burning down her spine, she frantically groped her own chest trying to pull her own stone free. A deep whine filled her throat as she tried to remember the spell she had seen added inside her notes.

Her own counter was low, in the red, 15 minutes remaining, the stuck counter seemingly to have begun moving again. There was no way to reset the clock once it had been started to her current knowledge. Voldemort had tortured her for nearly 30 minutes near death to test the stone, losing her half of the time the stone had in its power. His final curse had started her clock again, leaving her only so little time to attempt to save him.

Her wand having been cast down to the floor in her desperate attempt to get to the stone, she quickly picked it up and leaned forward, her chest nearly touching his own as she looked down at the two stones now lying side by side in her palm. Another sharp jolt ran through her body from the brand on her neck, making her wand arm jerk and ruin the intricate incantation that was needed to transfer the time.

"Come on...just a little longer..." She bared her teeth, her lips moving stiffly as she started again. Her wand tip glowed a deep purple almost black and she knew she'd managed it. She moved the tip back and forth, giving him the minutes she could spare: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Her body felt as though a heavy weight had crashed down upon her with each borrowed minute and she couldn't help but fall forward into his chest to catch her breath.

It was in her broken gasps for air that she felt the faintest twitches under her cheek. His skin was still cold and sticky but she was sure she could hear the faintest of beats against her ear. Her hands fumbled against him when she pushed herself back onto her heels. Her head was hung low but she watched from beneath her lashes for any sign. When nothing greeted her, she knew there was still so much more to do. She had given herself a rather tight window.

She turned her body and pointed her wand at the potion's kit she'd kicked under the old chair. She shifted herself closer, the side of her calf pressed completely against his thigh as she laid the kit over his lap. The punctures in his neck were her first concern. She pulled the dittany out first, a thin vial with a rubber stopper, she shakily lifted it up. His throat had been partially protected by his coat but the Snake's multiple strikes had left a rather large hole over his main artery.

The dropper shook so much in her fingers that most of the dose had rolled down his chest rather than into the wound. She pressed herself even closer, bracing her forearms against his chest to try and steady her hand. She could feel his nose lightly pressing against her temple as she leaned in, but she couldn't feel his breath against her jaw.

As the skin agonizingly slowly knitted together, her eyes grew heavier. It had to be the venom. Nagini looked like some sort of viper, her brief study of animals as a small child reminded her of the possible effects of venom against healing charms and potions. She bared her teeth and turned back down into the bag, she had only a bezoar, it wouldn't work quick enough to counteract such a potent poison. Her mind ran in circles for a long minute before she remembered just who exactly she was trying to save.

Surely after having spent as many years as he had, both in this war and the previous, Snape of all people would have created an anti-venom. Her hands pulled back, dropping the closed vial somewhere down between Snape's legs as she turned back to look into the field kit. He had given it to her with the instructions to kill the Snake, she hadn't once taken the time to look at every potion therein. She pulled them out in haste, trying to read the coded labels that shook before her.

"Insufferable...man..." Her impatience took a turn when after six vials, she finally pulled out a lightly yellowed vial labeled only with an S. Believing it to be no other option she turned back gently pushing his head further to the side. The dittany had done very little, stay in its progress by the venom still sitting on the surface of the wound.

Without caution she poured the yellow liquid nearly full tilt over the holes. A small hissing sound followed by a deep green smoke filtered into the air and she felt a sort of pressure easing off her heart. The Dittany from before started moving the skin again and she turned her head up. He'd have to drink it to rid his body completely, but there was no way for him to do that so long as he was virtually dead. She pushed the vial into his shirt pocket with haste before it became nearly too much to lift her hand back up.

"No...no..." Her eyes turned down to her stone, the number five glaring back at her. "Come on..." She spoke more to herself but there was little to be done. She could already feel her chest slowing, the heart that had been beating so vehemently against her ribs nothing but a dull pulse.

Tears filled her eyes when she felt her body pitching forward. Her hand clung awkwardly bent against his shirt in a bid to keep her from pitching sideways but it was all for nought when her she could no longer feel her arm. She watched herself in slow motion sliding down his chest, her eyes twitching around the edges to remain open. When the pressure of his legs arched her back and her neck could no longer support her head she knew she had failed.

The top of her head laid cradled in his lax hand, her eyes staring up at some unknown location above her head as her body gave its brave last stand. Her hand slid down from his chest to rest against between them and finally, at last, her eyes slid closed and she moved no more.


	55. Chapter 55

Hermione stood upon beautiful rolling hills of endless green. The sun shone bright and warm. Nothing but a gentle breeze through the tall wildflowers to be heard. Her head turned down slowly, and she found herself standing in a modestly gorgeous white dress. Gold inlaid in the fabric sparkled in the sun, though when she rose her hands she found two large tarnished steel manacles weighing her down. There was no chain, but she could feel their power. Even here she wasn't free.

When her tear-filled eyes rose again, she became aware that she wasn't alone. A dark figure was coming towards her. The rational part of her brain told her she should be afraid, but her heart stayed her feet. As the sun shifted around their visage her mouth dropped open with confusion.

"Miss Granger."

"Pro-Professor?"

Her head tilted back as he came to his full height before her. Dressed in his traditional clothes, sans the cloak, he looked as though he couldn't have belonged there. Just as she was about to ask exactly where they were, her eyes shifted to a woman standing beside a tree on the hill. She couldn't see her face but she recognized her hair from the photos Harry had shown her. It was then she got her answer and her heart skipped a beat.

When her eyes turned back to the man before her, she saw such deepness in his eyes, emotions she could never name. Her brow flexed as she tried to find her tongue but when his hands took her wrists she found herself wordless. The shackles that had weighed her down glowed brightly beneath his palms and when he pulled back, she watched with astonishment as the metal burst into tiny silver orbs that floated into the void.

Before she could process, his hand reached out again taking hers tightly in his own. It felt so right, so complete, like two halves of a broken vase. Her eyes rose one last time into fathomless black, a small sliver of gold shining through and she felt her world turning dark again.

Snape jolted back into his worldly body; his eyes opening to mere slits against the first rays of sunlight that filtered in through the boarded windows. Every inch of his body felt mysteriously weightless as his soul reunited inside him. His arm burned like fire but he didn't have the ability to call out. His hand twitched against a tangled mass that laid heavily in his palm.

As his vision cleared, he gradually became aware of a weight resting over him. His head turned slowly, he expected the pain but when his eyes turned down he hadn't been prepared for the emotional blow to his already damaged soul. Granger's body lay over his own, her back and legs twisted in a most unnatural way. The mark on her neck pulsed with blue lightning forcing her stilled heart to beat again. The weight under his hand became more clear when he turned his head further.

Her eyes were closed, lips parted but no breath passed their bruised opening. Carefully, as if handling fractured glass, he forced his hand to lift her head. His eyes turned dark with deep sorrow as her head rocked in his palm, completely unrestricted. His gaze shifted to the brand upon her neck that was gradually burning itself out. The crackling lightning working its way inward leaving only smooth unraised skin beneath the tattoo.

"No..." His voice was barely a whisper grated through the remains of his throat. It sounded broken even to his own ears. His brow shifted furrowing deeply as a tear welled in the corner of his eye. Her body remained still in his hold and could no longer bear the sight of her. With all the strength he had inside him, he pulled her limp form up into his chest shielding her head from the growing rays of light. His lips pressed down upon her head and he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to understand just how he could possibly save what was so seemingly lost.

Time was running out, though he may have brought her back from the brink of death once, there would be no second chance. His eyes turned down to the stone that had fallen between them, its red number glaring up at him, _3._ His fingers slipped down between them, pulling the stone up. He hadn't known where his wand had gone but he was confident in his wandless abilities.

With as much care as he was capable, he pressed the stone between her still lips and with a small mutter of his own graveled voice, the stone snapped inside. The liquid he had placed inside spilling out onto her tongue.

Just as his thumb ran along the edge of her tainted skin, her body gave a sharp jerk, a most unnatural noise erupting in her throat as though she had tried to exhale and inhale simultaneously. Her eyes opened next, wide and fearful, the chocolate hues swimming with confusion. Despite the protest from his burning limbs, he shifted his hold cradling her head into the crook of his elbow, his hand coming down to pull at her shoulders. Like a lovers embrace, he held her up against his chest trying to see into her mind.

 _Miss Granger._

 _Professor, I...I can't..._

 _Just hold on..._

 _Please...please don't let them...see me die...please..._

His eyes turned down, though her heart was beating, it wasn't beating on its own power. It was giving her enough to remain conscious but only just. Her chest stuttered and flexed out of time as her brain attempted to force it back into a natural rhythm. Keeping her heavy form curled tightly to his own, he raised his other hand and placed it flat on her chest. It took every ounce of mental and magical power that he possessed to sort out the cause.

As he shifted he felt the tell-tale press of a vial in his pocket pressing into his lower ribs. It was only then that he'd realized she'd torn his coat and shirt asunder. Without shifting his hold too much, he reached down between them pulling the vial from his inner coat pocket. His arm trembled when he brought it up to the light. It was a small vial, hardly bigger than his thumb, inside with barely three drops left. He'd always carried it with him, ever since Dumbledore had given it to him so many years ago. A bottle, of Pheonix Tears.

His thumb shook as he pressed off the wax seal. He'd never been in the position where he'd had to take them. He'd always used his own stores, for such occasions. He'd never thought of a more perfect moment than now, even with Nagini's venom running course through his now beating heart. He knew he couldn't take it for himself. His eyes turned back down, to the head—so small, so frail—held with care in his embrace. His thumb pressed lightly against her jaw parting the lips he had closed by his hold and pressed the vial gently between. As he watched the clear liquid disappear, he felt his own heart aching.

Hermione's body twitched as the liquid ran down her throat, unable to swallow, it popped slightly before going down inside her lungs and stomach. Her eyes shifted slightly, her vision dark around the edges, all she could make out through the halo of darkness was his strict eyes looking down into her own.

Slowly, a heavy warmth started to push away the fire that burned itself inside her. Like water to a burning flame, she felt the magical power flowing down into her heart. There was a small stutter, a pause where her heart went still and she truly believed that this was it. That they hadn't been able to cheat death. Then, like the rising dawn, a slow power came deep from her core.

Snape watched with bated breath; her eyes went unfocused for a long moment before the darkness that had filled them, the coldness, the hollowness of death, slowly melted away to deep chocolate shimmering with gold so brilliant it put the waning sun to shame. Then, something he had never expected.

Hermione took a slow breath, full of life and power. The darkness around his face melting away like springtime snow. It was then that she felt her soul reaching out, wrapping around his, and a soft smile formed over her lips.

Snape had never before seen a more beautiful smile in his life, never had he seen someone look at him so completely as she did at that moment. His own mouth twitched, a happiness he had never experienced filling his soul. So complete, so vindicated, so rightfully redeemed.

Her eyes lidded heavy but she took a slow a full breath, her body trembling as the last of the brand's power shot like a bolt straight down to earth. Even Snape felt it spark through his own frame, and for a second, for an impossibly long moment, he thought that all his work was for naught. Then, she took another breath, and her head that had been so gingerly held against his chest, pressed slowly against his heart. Just as his jaw moved to call her name his happiness went out like a light.

oOo

Even in victory, Harry could not smile. Though the faces around him looked at him with appreciation and awe, he found no wonder nor amazement in his deed. Yes, he had killed the evilest wizard of all time but he had also sacrificed the kindest, most brilliant witch the world had yet to know.

His eyes turned to the fleeting stars shining through the smashed window of the Great Hall, looking out towards the forest where he had left her, alone, to die. After all she had done for him, after the countless times she had saved his life. He had left her side in the end.

The crowd around him swelled, their mixed voices of victory swirling around outside the heavy silence that was filling his inner thoughts. He had to go to her, he had to bring her home. _He_ had to be the one to take the blame for her death. It was the only way. His brows furrowed deeper as he tried to push through the crowd all vying to touch the 'Boy Who Lived.'

"Harry?" A familiar voice and even more familiar hand wrapped gently around his arm and he turned his head towards the innocent, if battle-worn, face of Ginny. His heart sunk even lower in his chest then, reminded of what he had taken from her brother.

"There's something I need to do..." He pulled himself free of her hold and continued pushing on, unaware that his cryptic message had pulled three others from the crowd. Ginny, Ron, and Neville pushed their way through following after him. The hall was starting to calm but their absence went unnoticed.

Harry stepped out into the courtyard, still littered with the dead, his eyes turning towards the rising sun that cast large shadows over all the land. He turned to make his way down the side staircase when a low yet beautifully tragic song filled the air. He and the others had turned on their heels trying to find the source of the beautifully morose tone.

oOo

Her eyes had closed, but after some time, her lips had started to move; a small noise as though she was trying to speak passing through on the exhale. He had thought for a moment he had lost her, even though she had been with him. They had each sat, too afraid to move for fear of losing the other to the reality that they were teetering on death's edge. The room had gone quiet for some time, just the soft rattling breaths to echo in their torment.

The tear that had worked its way free from his eye, ran down his jaw to land on her cheek, mixing with the dirt and blood that rested there, leaving a small streak behind. His hand rose higher, shielding her from the world around them. He could feel her trying to tell him something, something she believed to be dreadfully important.

"Look at me..." His words, clenched tight by his damaged throat, ghosted over the top of her hair moving the tangled strands. He relaxed his grip giving her the support she needed to turn her eyes to him. When he looked down, he felt her words clear as though she had spoken in the air between them.

 _The venom...in...your pocket..._

Snape's eyes turned down away from her face to the lump in his shirt pocket. It was in that moment he realized that his body was burning, not just in his arm where his mark was but his entire frame felt as though acid flowed through his veins. Even on the verge of death this girl—this woman, thought of everyone but herself. He closed his eyes tight, still unwilling to let her go, why he couldn't have told even the most skilled legilimens, only that he couldn't. His hand that had been holding her side pulled up to reach into his pocket. He could feel her eyes watching him, waiting for him to understand.

When the vial was firmly in his grasp, he lifted it up to his lips without inspection, pressing down the release and without pause, finished the vial. He lowered his hand, letting the glass fall down to the side, his eyes turning back to seek hers. A new smile had formed on her lips, a peaceful, almost happy smile.

It was in that moment, that Snape realized they couldn't stay. Not there, not anywhere. His role in her life had finally come to an end. Like the closing of a chapter, he had done all he could to ensure that her life, one that was almost too short, had been completed. There was no more purpose for him now than to return her to where she belonged.

Hermione could feel it too, she could feel him growing stronger—tenser, against her. She knew he was scared, terrified of what had grown between them. An element of earned trust, something that she was sure he had never before experienced in his life. True, and unadulterated acceptance for who he was, and how amazing he could have been. She wanted to say so many things to him, more than she could even begin to articulate. Though she knew, it would do nothing to change the heart that had been broken so many times before. Still, she wasn't afraid to ask for just one more thing, one more memory that she could take with her. She needed it, wanted it desperately.

Her eyes opened, her lashes brushing against his bare chest, that was growing warmer beneath her cheek. She could feel his heart beating stronger now, as it should properly be. With all the strength that had built inside her, she tilted her head back into his hand. When he shifted his eyes to hers she felt the gentle caress of his inner thoughts pressing against her own.

 _Say my name?_

 _Mis-_

 _No..._

Snape's brow furrowed slowly, his eyes growing just a bit wider when he heard her echo her request. She wanted to _hear_ him say it. His throat still pulsed but he swallowed down the sand that laid heavily in his mouth. He owed her this; if nothing else for her continued bravery. Something he normally would never have made restitution for, she had truly and completely earned it. His respect, among so many other things, had been won over the time she had spent with him, her brilliance and quick wit had saved both of their lives.

"Miss..." His throat contracted tightly as he tried to speak, cutting off his normally baritone voice with a sharp snap. He tried to swallow down the pain but his grimace betrayed his inability to actually speak aloud. His hand shifted, still holding her bruised neck, and watched as the slimmer of hope that had shone softly in the corner of her eyes died out. He felt it then, a small tremor in her neck and he watched with a heavy heart as she could no longer stay with him. He had lost his chance to give her the one simple thing she had asked for.

A deeply melodious song that he hadn't heard in many years started to fill his ears, swaying in and out as though the carrier of the tune was running in wide circles overhead, his head turned towards the corner when a bright flame burst forth out of nowhere and it was in that moment that he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

oOo

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny held her injured arm to her chest trying to keep it from swaying as she, Neville and Ron thumped down the side stairs after him. "Harry please...just tell us..."

Harry merely shook his head, his own thoughts rampaging through. The song had left them, flying far off into the distance, he was sure of what he'd seen, he was sure Dumbledore was leading him one last time. As his feet landed on the soft grass that expanded out towards the forest from which he'd come, he turned to face his friends. "Please...just...stay here...I beg you..."

"Harry..." Ginny came down the final step her eyes filled with concern, "Just tell us where you're going..." She could see the torment in his eyes and it tore so deeply at her heart. For a man who had saved the world, he looked as though he were walking to the gallows.

"Just...do this—for me..." Harry took a slow breath, "I will return...There is just...one more thing to be done..."

Ginny sniffled softly and wiped her nose with the back of her good arm but nodded her head. Taking a stance, she lowered down her head holding out her hand to stop the boys behind her. She trusted Harry, even though her heart ached to follow, she watched as the boy who had finally come to be a man, stepped out into the rubble covered fields.

It was as they watched Harry walk towards the sun that the song that had called to them before returned, brilliant and more beautiful than before. It called out to all those within the castle, raising the heads bowed within and even bringing those capable to their feet. Heads lined the windows of the Great Hall searching for the source of the sound.

Harry saw none of it, none of those who were watching him walk across the sun-stained lawns. His eyes firmly on the path leading him where he thought he needed to be. As the shadows over the land shifted, he noticed a dark form walking up the road that led to Hogsmeade. Harry raised his wand, unsure of what or rather who was approaching.

The figure looked larger than a normal man, though their shape was definitely human. The sun was at their back casting a deep shadow over their entire body. They weren't moving quickly and Harry couldn't see their arms moving on either side. He swallowed down his fear taking further steps towards them, though he could hear his friends worried calls for him to return.

It was just as he heard someone thumping down the small hill to join him did the sun finally break its obscuring hold over their form. Harry's heart skipped three beats as he realized that the reason their arms weren't moving at their sides was that they were holding something. A rather large lump of something wrapped in midnight black cloth.

Just as he made to call out, to reveal the identity of the man walking towards him, he saw him go down. His heart kicked him hard in the chest as he lost sight of them over the small rise. He pushed himself over the hill with reckless abandon trying to be the first to get there. His feet slid in the wet grass when he came to the top of the rise, his eyes widening. He was still at least 10 meters away when he saw Snape's pale face catch in the burning rays. Like an ethereal angel, his head turned towards Harry just after he released his burden gently onto the ground.

Harry was sure he wasn't seeing anything properly in the moment. Possibly too stricken with grief over the loss of his friend, he was surely seeing another, who he had never gotten the chance to know. He had watched this man _die._ How could be there, just meters before him? Harry cast his hand back trying to find the words to tell the others to stay but he could find no strength to lift his tongue.

Harry stood, chest heaving, unable to process anything he was seeing. That was until Snape's head lowered down and his hand reached out revealing just what he had been carrying. When Hermione's face shined in the shadow of his bent form, Harry couldn't breathe. His heart leaped nearly out of his chest and his feet kicked off the ground with a power he didn't even know he possessed.

As he was running, a low keening noise met him in stride and he turned his head with great awe as Fawkes dipped down low in front of him before racing on ahead. Harry panted with his effort to catch up to the mythical creature, but there was no way he was going to make it. The earth dipped down again and when he came up, he could see both of them clearly. Snape's dark eyes watching him struggle to reach him. It was in that moment that he finally released Hermione completely, resting her gingerly along the path.

Fawkes dipped, nearly obstructing Harry's view; a whispered plea passed his lips as the bird circled low coming up behind Snape to land softly on his shoulder. Just as Harry opened his mouth to call out to the man, he was gone. Just as Dumbledore had done what felt like lifetimes ago, large wings of flame came out and for that second, that heartbeat, Snape truly did look like a Dark Angel.

"No!" Harry stumbled coming onto the gravel path. His eyes turning away from the dying flames to the body that lay still in his path. His knees failed him but he didn't take notice of the sharp rocks falling into his them as he leaned over. His hands shook with tremendous force as he looked down into Hermione's peaceful face. Her head had turned, protected inside the cloak and the first thing Harry noticed was the mark on her neck was completely gone, not a trace left.

"Hermione..." His voice cracked with emotion that was nearly too heavy for his heart to bear. His hands shook, cut and scrapped from catching himself on the rocks below. "Hermione?" His eyes filled with tears that he didn't stop from falling.

He cupped her face gently, wary, and heartbroken. He could hear shouts from behind him, feet thundering closer.


	56. Part II: Chapter 56

oO The Aftermath Oo

"Hey, Luna..."

"Oh, Hello Ron." Luna smiled softly, setting down the paper she had been skimming through. Her voice, soft and strong. She'd been making a steady recovery since being taken to St. Mungo's following the battle. It had been almost a miracle that she had survived the final hours. Her lower body had been completely crushed, it was only with one of Hermione's potions did she actually have a chance to make it to the hospital. The healers had done amazing work repairing and replacing the bones in her legs, hips, and back; and with time the nerve regrowth potions were set to do their job.

For the two weeks following the final battle, she had shared her rather large room with another. She had been shocked at first but had gradually come to understand. Neville visited nearly every day when the work on rebuilding the castle hadn't been so much that he fell asleep on sight. Visiting hours had gotten rather lax due to the number of injuries but as time passed and more and more 'War Heros' had been released they had started to become tight again.

"More flowers?" Luna turned her head to the small dressers that separated the two beds. They were covered on both sides, with almost an unaccountable amount of flowers, gifts, and cards. She had never known either of them to have ever been so popular.

"Yeah..." Ron felt a bit sheepish as he clutched the bundle of wildflowers to his chest. He'd been coming every day like clockwork. Though Luna knew he wasn't coming to see her, she always greeted him when she could. She felt it helped ease the pain somewhat.

Ron, came in a bit further only to notice the bed on the far wall was empty, the sheets pressed and new. His heart skipped softly and his hold on the flowers tightened so much he actually broke one of the stems.

"Where's Hermione?" He felt like he hadn't stopped saying those words since that night. Harry had tried to explain what had happened over the days that had followed but all his inner eye could see was her laying so still in the middle of the road. When Harry had lifted her and her body had sagged lifelessly against his hold was a constant image that even plagued his waking hours.

Luna shifted slightly, picking up a book she had been reading, deciding it was better than the news, before she glanced over at Ron's bewildered face, giving him another encouraging smile, "They've just taken her to get a bath. She should be back soon. If you want, I could read to you to pass the time?"

"Yeah, alright..."

Ron set the broken flowers inside a vase that was already filled and pulled the visitor's chair from the wall. He gave Luna a soft lopsided smile as he leaned back to listen. His body weary from the days work. He knew Neville and Harry could be coming soon, he had just hoped for some private time with Hermione before they came. They all worked together at repairing Hogwarts but as their skills were in different fields they hardly crossed paths during the day.

oOo

"Be still..."

Snape grunted and shifted his head away from the woman attending to him. It wasn't a most pleasant experience in either direction. A sharp hiss passed his lips when the piece of glass she'd apparently been searching for finally came free.

"There now, was that so difficult?"

"Yes. I still haven't understood why I agreed to let a blind woman remove the glass from my body when I could merely summon it free." His voice was nearly acidic, dripping with his renowned sarcasm.

"I've already told you, I _can_ see. Just not the way you do." Her small hand ran down the outer expanse of his muscle, "I can even see your future child."

Snape let out a very loud, very ungentlemanly snort and turned back, shaking his head. "I believe you've gone senile in your old age."

"You should never insult a woman's age, besides I'm younger than you." She smacked the back of his head before returning her hands back down.

"By a couple days," Snape grunted; when she found another shard and curled his hands tight to keep from crying out. His eyes turned to the wall ahead of him, glaring at it as though it had been personally responsible for his mishap.

"You know, I did warn you."

"I never put much stock in divination..."

"Clearly." Her voice was nearly as deadpan as his own. Their rhetoric and snappish personalities nearly identical. It was still unnerving to the both of them just how similar they were at times. Her fingers pulled free another rather large piece before her whispered spell sealed the hole it left behind.

"That should be all of it." Her palms ran flat over his back, mapping the numerous scars, ridges, and bumps for anything that felt out of place.

Snape sighed heavily and pulled his shirt from his lap, his recovery had been swift, only taking a week to come back to full strength. His cousin had more potions than he could have ever dreamed of having. She wasn't an accomplished potions master, but she had enough talent in the field. He had been working on a potion to restore her sight when it had all gone pear-shaped. The old tools he had been working with had contaminated the brew causing the crystal cauldron he had had to work with to explode. He'd shielded himself nearly in time but had taken a rather nasty hit to his back.

He had started the potion mostly out of boredom. His days had bled one into the next with only white walls to keep him company. Like he, the woman whose house he shared was not one for conversation. Going about her daily tasks with almost painful routine. Everything had a place, and everything had to always be in that place. He'd learned that when he'd accidentally left his kitchen chair askew and the woman had tripped and fell causing a rather nice gash on her head. He had learned its importance. He hadn't his wand, but he had been able to heal the cut fairly well with his wandless magic.

"You really don't need to do this, I'm quite happy the way I am."

"You're a horrible liar, Galia." Snape pulled his shirt up over his arms before reaching down to set the buttons right. "I don't know why you try."

"Perhaps I should get out more." Her lip quirked a bit before she turned to push herself up. She hadn't left the house in nearly 20 years. She hadn't felt the sun upon her face unless through glass in nearly the same amount of time. Even with the war over, and the man who had cursed her gone she still didn't have the courage to venture out. It was a wry joke between the both of them, each one knowing that the probability of it actually happening was near to none. Still, it was the sort of humor they both could enjoy.

oOo

"Hey, Ron." Harry gave his best friend's shoulder a heavy hand startling the redhead who had fallen asleep to Luna's soft voice.

"H-ey?" Ron grunted heavily and pushed himself up into the chair rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He turned his head to the bed that was now sitting empty beside him and let out a heavy yawn before turning his eyes towards Harry in question.

"Neville took her out for some fresh air, she mentioned you talk in your sleep. Said you were saying something about tap-dancing trolls?"

Ron shook his head unable to remember such a dream and turned his head towards the bed that he had originally been waiting to be filled. "She's back..." Harry stepped out of his way as he came to his feet but he could feel him following behind.

"Yeah, about five minutes ago, we were trying to wake you but, yeah..."

"It's alright..." Ron turned picking up the chair he'd placed beside Luna's bed and brought it over, he was mindful of the noise as he set it down before he took a slow breath, "She looks nice..." The healer's had braided her hair leaving the long mass to rest down over her shoulder. The dark circles and harsh angles of malnutrition had faded away leaving her rather much like a sleeping beauty from a fairy tale.

"Have the healers said anything new?" Ron reached out slowly placing his hand on hers that rested by her hip, his thumb lightly massaging the warm smooth skin on the back.

"Not yet, but they said the Mediwizard in charge of her case was coming to talk with us today..."

Harry picked up the other visitor's chair and placed it on the opposite side. He sat down with fatigue heavy shoulders and let out a slow breath. It was still hard for him to see her in such a state, even knowing that she was merely sleeping, kept unconscious by the healers in their attempt to fix everything that had happened to her. They were supposed to wake her three days ago, but something had happened and they had made the unilateral decision to keep her unconscious. Since neither he nor Ron was technically her ward of care, most of the upper-level Mediwitches and wizards had refused to share anything in great detail with them. Presently, she was a ward of the Ministry until her family could be located. Though Harry suspected, that they weren't going to be found; not without Hermione's help.

Both boys sat in pensive silence; each one having taken a hand to hold. Ron had his lips pressed against the back of her knuckles while his fingers lightly ran up and down the underside of her forearm. It was something Harry had noticed he'd taken to doing and wasn't so sure if Hermione were awake would have really appreciated, though, at present circumstance, he had left his friend to find his consolation wherever he could.

They looked up in tandem as the door to the room opened, a very strict faced woman with deep black hair and bright hazel eyes in ministry robes walked in with the head healer trailing behind her. Pressed against her chest under her folded arms was a thick and very expansive looking file. The healer too carried a similar but rather less filled file and an old looking chest that had Hermione's name engraved on the metal placard just under the latch. They each paused when the boys came slowly to their feet as if they were gearing up to defend their friend from some unknown threat.

"Please sit down, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

The healer set the chest down gently on the table at the end of the bed while the Ministry Worker set her file down beside it. Her hand moving gently over the box that all eyes had been drawn to. "The healers and I have come to a small impasse in regards to the proper course for Miss Granger's care." The woman turned her eyes towards the head Healer who held his chin high, obviously confident that his proposed solution was the best course.

"I think it shall be enlightening to hear your opinions on this matter, given your extensive history." She bowed her head slightly in respect to Harry before looking down at the box under her palm. It was with a careful hand that she released the latch.

As the lid came open, Harry came to his feet with anger forming on his brow, "What is all that?" His tone was sharp as he pointed his accusing finger at the numerous vials filled with glowing blue liquid inside. The chest obviously held more than it would lead the casual observer to believe and he could easily see the various dates written on the bottles.

"This...in essence, is everything that makes Miss Granger." The Ministry worker's voice was soft but even she could detect the rising tension in the room.

"You-You've..." Harry could feel his chest growing tight, unable to tear his eyes away from the bottles. Magic was exceptionally brilliant at times, while others it was unfathomably terrifying. "You've...taken her memories?" He made to move closer to examine the box but the healer pushed the lid closed, the lock clicking loudly into place.

"It was necessary to properly-"

"Necessary!?" Harry's voice rose in pitch and his eyes flared, "What have you _done?!"_ His accusing gaze turned to the worker who was supposed to be looking out for Hermione, supposed to be taking _care_ of her when he so obviously couldn't.

"Please calm down, Mr. Potter." The worker pursed her lips obviously having expected such a reaction but none the less was truly outside of her power to prevent such a reaction.

"No! You-You've destroyed her! You've-" Harry swallowed down the word that had threatened to burst forth. All this lament over everything that had happened to her from then to now falling heavily into his chest. He could hardly see through the tears of immense grief and confusion that threatened to take his legs out from under him.

"Mister Potter, we have every intention of returning every single memory. It is at this time that we feel that it is better for her emotional and mental recovery that we have made this choice." The Healer licked his bottom lip taking a small breath, the confidence he'd had when he'd arrived was slowly fading out. "The committee in charge of her care here at St. Mungo's has proposed that she be moved to a secure, spell damage ward, in order to properly reassert her memories, slowly, over time and gradually help her come to terms with everything that's happened."

Harry felt himself falling back into his chair with a heavy thump. His eyes turned to Ron who was just completely dumbfounded by everything. He couldn't tell if he was just speechless or completely confounded. A deep breath eased his temper and he turned his eyes to the Ministry official who was obviously holding a different opinion.

"It is my personal opinion that her recovery would be better suited in the safety of her friends, with of course some restrictions. I proposed that she be released, without all of her memories. To either of you, with the hopes that being in a familiar environment would make the assimilation expedient."

Harry definitely liked the sound of the Ministry worker's opinion but he was concerned about the restrictions. Still though, he didn't want to make this decision on his own. He and Ron were still helping to rebuild the school, though he was sure McGonnagal would completely understand their situation he wasn't so sure that the both of them were truly suited to take care of Hermione. She had always been the one to take care of them. It would definitely be a new, if difficult, experience.

Ron blinked slowly before sitting up a bit straighter, "What sort of restrictions?"

The Ministry worker seemed to puff up just the slightest bit but kept her voice calm and even, "With my proposed care, she will be receiving memories daily, until the time at which she will have come to the present. Of course, there will be some time that has been lost during her unconsciousness, but we believe that this will not impact her overall care. During the time that she will spend with you, a healer will come and administer the memories. She will have a strict regime to help keep her as calm as possible; meaning whoever will be with her will have to abide by a strict schedule. So strict in fact that there will be a charm to well, to put bluntly, force either you to conform to. Now we are aware that the both of you are helping to rebuild Hogwarts, of course, whoever takes her into their care will have to take full responsibility for her. That means 24 hours a day, every day of the week. This is not something that should be taken lightly but the Ministry has faith the both of you that you are capable of this task."

Ron nodded his head slowly turning his eyes towards Harry. He knew he had taken on the burden of her care more than he had, though he had felt guilty that he'd been unable to help her, in the end, he had taken responsibility for choosing his family over her. As cold as it sounded, it had been the right choice at the time.

"And, if she were to stay here?" Harry had caught sight of his friend's eyes, he knew they would both be willing to split the responsibility. It was something that they didn't even need to discuss.

"Then her progress will be much slower, the resident therapist has many patients, and it would take much longer for her to get in to see them regularly. We can't predict either way, how she'll react to unfamiliar faces or your own and do reserve the right to return her here—if the healer on her case believes that it is necessary."

A weight shifted in the room and Harry came back to his feet. His jaw tightened as he thought about everything that had just been presented. He desperately wanted to bring Hermione home, to make her feel safe, he wanted to take responsibility. He was sure he wouldn't be alone in this and had full confidence that everyone would do their part to ensure Hermione returned to them fully, and safely.

"When can we take her home?"

oOo

"Severus."

Snape raised his head from the notes he was making, he hadn't found any books in the house but he had found an old unused desk with parchment and pencils. It had been enough for him to start looking at the mistake he'd made more clearly. He didn't react to her somewhat urgent call but did sit up a bit straighter from her tone, his brow furrowing slightly.

"They're taking her home..." Galia's brow twitched and her head moved as though she were looking through something, "This is not good...What have they done to you poor child?"

Snape sat up straighter, his attention was officially taken now. He had asked Galia once, only once, after he had come to; his question simple: Had Potter taken her into care? Galia's answer was direct if a bit emotionless though ever since that time, she had found random moments to update him on her status. He was almost certain she was spending a lot more time than he believed necessary in looking into the girl's future, but he had been unable to read her like he had so many others with his gift. She was like a void, a very unusual feeling for a man who constantly felt the pressure of those around him.


	57. Chapter 57

"Are you sure you can't do anything?" Harry stood in front of the only person whom he thought best to seek counsel in. Professor, rather Headmistress McGonagall pursed her lips with a slight shake of her head.

"Even if I wanted to locate him, what's to say his return won't cause more harm than good?"

"But you've seen the memories..." Harry leaned forward with urgency, "You've got to know he is a good man..."

"My opinion matters little, Mister Potter...it would be a most arduous task to even begin to..." Minver let out a slow breath, "The time for this is not right...the world may be falling at your feet right now Potter, but there are so many out there who are just waiting for something to happen. It's much too dangerous..."

"But...you can find him?"

"I don't know..." Minver looked up at the portraits that looked down at her, the one that had already brought controversy sitting silently and still. "If you are so concerned...why not just let St. Mungo's do what they believe is right?"

"Do you think anything they've done thus far is even the realm of right?" Harry pushed himself up, his frustration growing, "They took her mind!" Harry ran a hand through his hair his eyes unable to focus on anything. "They took everything from her! What's to say they can even put her back together?"

"I'm sure there was a good cause..." Minvera could sympathize with him, she truly could but just as he, she found herself unable to truly plot a proper course.

"Yeah? They still refuse to even tell us the reason they've done this in the first place! For all we know, there's some twisted...pure-blood supremacist in that hospital just using her as a plaything!"

Minver sat back into her chair folding her arms slowly, oh how this child before her had changed. "Have you been going to your own sessions?"

"What's the point...?" Harry shook his head turning his eyes up towards the repaired frame of Albus Dumbledore, the man inside was not at home but his eyes still pierced through the painting with thick emotions. "It's not going to change anything..."

"It _will_ help you Mister Potter...you need to let this go...you cannot carry their deaths with you...You are not to blame..."

"No...I'm not..." Harry turned his eyes away from the empty canvas, "Unfortunately the man who is— has already received his final punishment..."

"I am sorry, Harry." Minerva rose to her feet slowly coming around the desk so many had sat at before, "This choice is yours...and yours alone..."

Harry turned his eyes towards her with such respect and admiration, "What if I choose wrong?"

"You must stop listening to this," McGonagall pressed her finger pointedly between his brows, "And start listening to this..." Her hand lowered down resting palm flat over his heart.

oOo

"What do you think she'll be like?" Ron curled his lips in nervously watching the healers from St. Mungo's moving around Grimmauld Place, they had come to inspect the home at which Hermione would be staying and thus far they hadn't found anything up to their inspection.

"I don't know..." Harry made a small face as the healers clicked their tongues writing down in their notebooks. "At this rate, I don't think they're going to let us take her anyway..."

Ron nodded slightly but his heart still ached. He, Ginny, Neville, and Harry had made Grimmauld place their home, Ginny staying just until school started, Neville, until his Gran was set back to rights and Ron until he could find a place of his own. The home wasn't upkept in the slightest, it had been left to decay when they'd been on the run, and even with their return, the young adults hadn't really made an effort to improve the place. Mostly fearing Harry's reaction to changing anything.

The Ministry worker in charge of Hermione's case, Matilda Harvan came over with a grim look on her face, "I'm Mister Potter, but unless you're willing to completely cleanse this house, there is no way we can allow Hermione to stay here. The dark magic in the books alone would be...too dangerous..."

Harry pursed his lips tightly. As much as he wanted to preserve his Godfather's memory. The fact of the matter was, he was dead. He would always remember him fondly in his heart and it was time for him to start making a life of his own. He had hoped Ginny would move in with him after school, but even she was leery of venturing beyond the third floor at times. The portrait of Mrs. Black as well was most certainly going to need to go, not that Harry minded that much.

"What if we could...clean it?"

"If you would be willing, I see no real danger in the layout." The woman turned her head up the staircase, "Of course you'd want to put anti-tripping charms on the stairs."

"It sounds like you're trying to tell us to prepare for an infant..." Ron's jaw twitched even as he spoke, his arms crossed with his defensive posture, his back tense with the unknown.

"That might very well be the case for a few days." Matilda shifted her clipboard to her hip, "From what I understand you'll be able to see her today, awake and active. I would hold off any real proclamation until you have a chance to see her. If it goes well, I'm sure we can spare a few days for you to get the house in order Mister Potter. There is no real time limit here for her recovery."

"What time?" Harry rubbed his arm nervously, all of this was just much more than he ever imagined.

"One O'clock today. I'm sure you'll be notified by owl soon enough." The woman turned back to the Healers who were slowly collecting in the entrance way with them. Three in total, they too shared the same grim outlook as Ms. Harvan but they tried not to show it. "Do try to have a good rest of the morning." The woman moved around the two young adults and made for the door. The last healer out pulled off a paper from his clipboard, handing it to Ron before making his way to follow. It was a list of all the things they had found unsuitable for her care. It was long.

"Can we really do this?" Though Ron's heart was stead-fast on bringing Hermione home, even he was starting to doubt their capabilities at providing her proper care. His eyes turned to Ginny and Neville who had stayed in the dining room during the inspection, neither one saying a word on the entire experience though Ron could tell they too felt the weight upon their shoulders.

"We have to..." Harry gently took the list from Ron's hands, "Hermione deserves to be home, with friends who love and care about her...not some stuffy cold hospital..."

Neville rose to his feet coming over to the doorway where they both stood, "There's a guy helping us with the castle...he could be able to help...it's kind of his specialty..." Neville wanted to bring Luna home too, but she was still unable to walk on her own power, he knew the best place for her was at St. Mungo's. When he'd heard about what they'd done to Hermione, he was instantly reminded of his parents and what the ward they were kept in was like. He had agreed with Harry that Hermione didn't deserve to be subjected to that sort of place, even if she was recovering. She wasn't damaged, she wasn't broken. _They_ had done something to her.

Harry offered over the paper, "The meeting is at 1:00, it's what around 9:30? We're not expected at the castle until 10:00 do you think you could talk to him before then?"

"Of course, he's usually there early, I could probably even leave now..." Neville glanced at the clock over his shoulder, the clock was sitting just before 9:30.

"Tell him money's not an issue, that we'd need it done within two days..."

"Two days?" Ron felt as though the time was a bit arbitrary and shifted his stance wondering if Harry was once again not telling him everything.

"Yeah, that's the longest I'm going to be quiet about their treatment plan. If they don't release her to us, I'm going to any paper that will hear me." Harry pushed off the wall then, pushing himself between his gobsmacked friends. He thumped up the stairs waking Mrs. Black. There was a small bang and a soft whimper before Harry's steps continued upward.

Neville and Ron looked at each other with worry before slowly lowering their heads down to look at the list. Neither one noticed Ginny slipping up the stairs to get to the bottom of Harry's temper.

oOo

Galia leaned back in her chair, her delicate hand pressed under her chin, her blank eyes staring out into the infinite void. A slow smile was growing on her thin lips as she listened to the man muttering away in the other room. The future was a tricky thing to predict, so many possibilities. It was so exciting, much more fun than she'd had in many years.

oOo

Harry and Ron frowned deeply looking in through the one-way glass. They'd been standing there for nearly half an hour. Watching different healers enter the room to try and communicate with Hermione. Thus far, it hadn't succeeded in either direction. The room they looked into reminded the both of them of a child's room. The walls were a soft blue, and there were toys and other things about. A table sat center of the room, obviously a child's table made larger, and a small shelf of books sat along the far wall. They could see coloring books and crayons set out on the top of the table but their eyes were most focused on their friend curled up in the corner on top of a small floor chair, the farthest she could get from the door.

Her eyes were downcast and her arms were wrapped around her stomach with her knees drawn up. She looked more nervous than afraid, her eyes wide, taking everything in with childlike wonder. She was dressed in light pink hospital-issue pajamas with matching socks. The color definitely not something either of them were used to seeing her in. In fact, Harry was pretty sure he'd heard her make a comment about how much she detested the color. When one of the healers approached her, trying to start a conversation, she merely turned her head away, looking down at the floor. Harry and Ron pursed their lips tighter and looked at the head Mediwizard for any explanation.

"We believe her mental acuity is somewhere between 4 and 5 years old. However, until we can get her to cooperate with us, there is no way of knowing just where exactly she is." The Mediwizard sighed softly looking in through the glass, "This was what we were afraid of. We need her conscious and aware when we replace the memories, but we can't replace them without her willingness to accept them." He took a slow breath.

"You should have thought of that _before_ you removed her memories, wouldn't you say?" Harry's voice was hard and his glare was even worse. He turned his head away from the healer back to Hermione. She'd hidden her head down onto her knees now and was lightly rocking her head 'no' to whatever the healer had asked her. "So if she accepts us, then we get to take her home?"

"That is part of the plan, yes, but from what I hear, your home isn't well suit-"

"It will be." Harry pushed himself from the wall giving Ron a small tug on his shirt to gather his attention to follow him. They turned the small corner that led to the door leading inside of the room and glared slightly at the two innocent staff members who stood beside the door.

"Our turn." Harry's tone raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't elicit any comment. Ron ducked his head slightly as the Healers made to open the door. The healer inside the room pushed herself up to her feet and slowly made her way over.

"She's just a bit frightened right now...just keep your voice quiet and your movements slow." She offered out a small paper with a list of questions she was trying to get Hermione to answer. Ron took the paper glancing at it only briefly before turning his eyes back to Hermione. "We need her to answer as many of those as she can..."

"Got it." Harry held the door open letting her step through while Ron had already come fully into the room. He had a small Teddy Bear with him this time, deciding that she'd had enough flowers to throw her own parade. She didn't look up when the door closed and that only made their hearts beat heavier.

"Should I go first?" Ron looked down at the soft brown bear that had a bright red and gold ribbon, "Maybe...this'll help?"

"Yeah...I'll stay back..." Harry wasn't going to leave the room but he did agree that the two of them approaching her may be a little more than she could handle. He pressed his back against the door and crossed his arms trying to keep the look of deep concern from being too obvious on his face.

Ron took a slow deep breath and turned his head. The room felt oddly out of place for him. Like a giant in a child's world. He suspected they'd designed it after one of her memories. He recognized one of her knick-knacks that had been in a muggle photo she'd sent him one summer. It was a small horse carousel that she said played her favorite piano piece when it was wound. He couldn't remember the piece's name at present, but he'd at least remembered the music box.

Moving slowly to her side, he decided that the best thing he could do was to make himself look just as small as she possibly felt. He took a seat down beside her on one of the cushions and curled his legs up to his chest, letting the Teddy Bear sit between. He sat there in silence for a long time until she finally lifted her head. When she did, he gave her a gentle smile and waved the Teddy Bear's arm in her direction. His heart leapt when she turned her fear-filled eyes away from him and to the bear, a genial smile growing on her face.

"Hello, my name's Bearie what's yours?" Ron changed his voice trying to make it as though the bear was talking. It was something he'd done when his sister was little and she always seemed to enjoy it. Hermione glanced up at Ron for the briefest of moments before looking back down at the bear. She shifted herself slightly before she replied in the softest whisper he'd ever heard.

"Hermione..."

Her name came out so soft, so infantile, it truly did sound and feel like she was just learning to speak. Ron took it as a small win though and quickly glanced up at Harry giving the smallest nod of his head. "That's a pretty name." Ron shifted his hold slightly over the bear moving it closer to her. "Do you like Teddy Bears?"

Hermione nodded slightly, the smile that had come to her face growing a bit wider. She didn't move when he shifted just a half an inch closer, setting down the bear to 'stand' between them.

"Do you know what I like?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the bear.

"I like hugs...would you like to give me a hug?" Ron moved the bear's arms out watching her reaction from under his eyelashes. He was just so amazed that something he thought of was even working. When Hermione nodded, Ron could have shaken with excitement. Instead, he slowly lifted the bear up waiting for her to take it. As she did, her hands brushed against his and he felt a small pang run through him.

Hermione gave the soft bear a gentle hug before resting it under her chin; her fingers running over the back of the bear's head like a mother gently stroking the back of her babies head. Her eyes turned away completely then, staring out at the room around her.

"My name's Ron...you know what I like to do?"

Hermione gave him a small glance from behind her hair. The beautiful braid the healers had put it in was gone, obviously taken out by the much younger version of herself; leaving it fluffed and curled. She regarded him with an odd mix of curiosity and apprehension before slightly shaking her head.

Ron turned his head towards the table and lightly flicked his hand in its direction, "I like to color, do you like to color?"

Another nod and a soft smile made his lips curl up and his shoulders relax somewhat. He let out some of the tension he'd been holding with a slow exhale, "Would you like to color with me?"

Harry had never been more amazed at his friend in all his life. His tone, his actions, his everything just looked like exactly what Hermione needed in that moment. He watched with ambivalence as Ron came to his feet offering out his hand. Hermione wasn't so quick, and sort of like a newborn fawn came to her feet one foot at a time. It was painful to watch. It didn't seem to hurt her but her discoordination was evident. The only light at the end of the tunnel was that she'd taken Ron's hand to help her.

Hermione kept tight to the bear he'd given her, her body felt wrong. Too big, too heavy. The healers had cast a perception spell over her eyes, making her see herself as she would have if she would have been 5 years old. When she looked down at herself, she didn't see the woman she had grown to be but rather her childhood self. It left her inner ear off and her natural sense of spatial awareness was nearly gone. Everything felt as though she was looking through the back end of a pair of binoculars. It took all confidence out of her steps.

Ron was patient. He kept his hand gentle and kind, moving at her pace over to the chairs. He could tell she was having trouble seeing the world around her though he didn't know why. He tried to keep the worry off of his face though it was nearly impossible. He helped Hermione into the chair before taking his own. His eyes looking down at what had been provided for her.

A muggle coloring book about flowers, a book to practice writing and a spare bit of parchment. He was quite sure she hadn't grown up with parchment and thus pushed it slightly to the side before pulling the coloring book closer. A small pack of 10 crayons in a box he had never seen before was provided as well. He briefly wondered where the healers had gotten everything from but pushed the thought aside as irrelevant.

He glanced at Hermione whose eyes were fixed at some point on the table. Her hands had gone back around the bear he had given her. With a deep breath, he opened the book to a random page and pushed it in front of her line of sight. He opened the crayons next spilling them out beside the book. He wondered if he'd lost her when her hand had finally come up. He watched her meticulously rearrange the crayons according to their appearance in the light spectrum.

"Do you mind if my friend joins us?" Ron turned his head towards Harry who he could tell was barely containing himself.

Hermione raised her eyes only after she'd finished adjusting the crayons. The question hanging painfully in the air. She caught sight of Harry and looked at him critically before shaking her head that she didn't mind. The tension in the room seemed to relax as the man came closer.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry kept his tone soft and his eyes even softer. She gave him only a sparing glance before she picked up one of the crayons. She grabbed it in her fist, her brow furrowing as she tried to adjust her long fingers to hold it properly.

Ron nodded his head slightly to Harry and looked back down picking up a crayon for himself. He didn't actually color but rather tried to show her without telling her how to hold it. He could see her eyes turning to his hand and for a moment he thought he might have upset her. Then, very slowly, her fingers started to match his. Ron smiled softly and set the crayon down remembering the questions that the healers needed them to ask. He pulled the paper out of his pocket setting it down on the table. Another glance to Harry gave him the confidence he needed.

"Hermione, how...how old are you?"

"Five..."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No..." Hermione shifted slightly leaning further over the table as though she was trying to hide in the book.

"What do you like to eat? What's your favorite food?"

"Strawberries..." Hermione's voice was soft, nearly a whisper both boys had to lean in just a bit closer to even hear her.

"Is there anything you want right now?"

"Mummy..."

Harry and Ron shared another look. There was a clear pain on Harry's face, a deep pain that Ron just simply couldn't understand. The air went quiet with only the soft scratching of wax on paper. It was Ron who had the strength to ask the next question

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital."

"Why do you think that?"

Hermione paused in her coloring, a very familiar scowling pout forming on her lips. It was hard for them to image what that look may have looked like on her younger face, but it was extremely adorable on her adult face. Ron actually had to bite his inner lip to keep from smiling adoringly at it.

"It smells..." Hermione set down the crayon she was using, her chin lifting just a bit, it was the one sign they had both learned meant she was restraining herself from speaking out in some way.

"Why...why do you think you're here?" It was Harry's turn to speak.

"Because I'm odd..." Hermione lowered her eyes back down to the page, the strong confident look that they'd just seen vanishing almost in an instant.

"Odd?" Ron, shifted a bit closer leaning on his forearms to try and see at her face that was starting to be hidden by her hair again.

"Mummy's scared..." A small pause, another exchange of color, "I told her, I can make things move without touching them..."

Another heavy pause as the boys looked at the other before back down at Hermione.

"I couldn't do it again...but I know I can...Mummy's scared that I might be odd...that I spend too much time inside...reading..."

"And...that's why she...sent you here?"

"I don't want to be odd..."

"Oh, Hermione...you're not odd..." Ron couldn't help himself, the deep-seated need to bring her into a hug and hold her close was burning all the way down his limbs. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Hermione turned her eyes from the page looking at him closely before very slightly nodding her head.

"I can make things move too..." Ron shifted his hand lifting it to hover over the table. A small whisper in the back of his throat called one of the crayons beside the book to roll under his hand; he looked at Hermione before picking it up.


	58. Chapter 58

When Harry and Ron stepped through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, they thought they'd walked completely into the wrong house. The walls were a brilliant white, with deep burgundy trim. The entire air of the house felt new and fresh, as though they hadn't stepped inside but rather out into an open field. They turned their heads up in amazement following the completely redone staircase that spiraled gorgeously all the way to the top.

"I love magic..." Harry blinked dumbly before coming in a bit further. All the old dark and dirty carpet was gone, leaving behind refurbished wooden floors with area rugs that looked to have been just bought. The entire first floor looked like something out of a magazine, luxurious sophisticated, refined. The windows had been cleaned and repaired letting in loads of natural light making the entire space feel grander than it should, given its size.

This was the perfect place to bring Hermione home, it was the perfect place to start their future.

oOo

Snape knelt down in front of the chair his cousin always occupied. His brow furrowed deeply in concentration. He listened to the ticking of the clock on the wall behind him watching and waiting. It was when he counted the final tock, of his mental count-down that he finally raised his hands to remove the potion soaked towel he'd placed over his cousin's eyes. The red band of discolored flesh was gone, melted away by the healing power of his unmatched skills. He leaned in just a bit further setting the towel aside and waited with held breath for her to finally open her eyes.

Eyes, colored deep tigers eye stone, pierced right into his soul and for a moment—a brief alluring moment, he saw what she saw. There were no more questions, no more debate on the proper course of what to do. His reservations eliminated. With one, single, look.

"Go to her, Severus."

oO 1 Week Later Oo

"I don't think this is working Harry..." Ron was rubbing his temples trying to drown out the sound of the charm indicating that Hermione's emotional state was unstable. It had been going off nearly non-stop since the last visit from the healer assigned to replacing her memories had left. They'd come five times now, supposedly bringing her up to age ten, but they couldn't tell. She'd completely shut down to all of them two days in.

Ron had thought bathtime would have been the most stressful thing they'd have to endure, but Ginny had seen to that. It had been rather comical the first time Ginny had emerged wetter than Hermione, but now, things were just spiraling out of control. From day one, Hermione had had terrible night terrors, almost like clock-work one or all of them would wake to the sound of her cries.

"Ah, make it stop Harry...I can't think..."

Harry waved his wand to the soft chiming bell that echoed through the entire house, encasing it in a small bubble muffling the sound. They couldn't turn it off, or they would risk the Ministry reclaiming Hermione as a ward of the state. Though he too was starting to think there had to be better options. He sat down heavily in the kitchen chair rubbing his dark-rimmed eyes.

"We've got to think of something..." Harry rubbed his brow leaning heavily down on his elbow. He glanced over at the wall when the bell came to a stop inside his bubble. "She's more distressed now than when she was facing Voldemort..."

Heavy feet on the stairs raised their heads from the kitchen table and both of them pushed themselves to their feet. Their tired eyes matched Neville's as he made his way down with Hermione's frame wrapped in his arms. She held him like a child would have, an arm around his neck and her legs around his waist. One hand held the bear curled tight to her chest while a river of tears ran down her red face. She was only half dressed, still wearing her Pajamas pants with a red t-shirt. Neville held her with care but it was clear that it was difficult for his tired muscles.

"She's doesn't want them to come anymore..." Neville let out a heavy sigh looking down into the head of curls hidden in his chest. "She doesn't want the healers to come..."

Harry and Ron grimaced slightly leaning back against the walls to hang their heads. The healer had to come, they had to bring more memories. They had to bring her back to herself. Her rightful self. Harry pushed himself up first, moving to pull Hermione's arm from around Neville's neck and to his own. She wasn't a heavy girl, but her frame was nearly as tall as his and it was hard to shift her to his hold. Neville helped where he could and frowned even deeper when Hermione let out a soft whine.

"I'm sorry, but it needs to be done...if you do this...maybe we can have strawberry ice cream for dessert tonight? Yeah?"

Her response was muffled by a sharp knock on the front door. Ron turned his head slowly knowing that the time had come again. Before they could even react. Hermione had pushed herself free of Harry's hold and run, scrambling on her hands and feet, back up the stairs. Harry groaned and made to run after her while Ron and Neville moved towards the door.

They pulled the door open with resignation, their eyes widening when a healer that they'd never seen before stood before them. Their eyes were sharp and narrowed, their back straight and their chin held firm. Their eyes were a dark sea green and their hair a dirty blond that was tied back at the nape of their neck. Their hospital robes were crisp and tight, the sleeves going down just behind their wrist.

"I am here to see, Miss Granger?"

Neville felt it instantly in his bones that something was different about this healer. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Their eyes, their posture, something felt off. The way they spoke, a sort of pause between words. He moved aside to Ron's hand that made way for the healer to come through.

"She's uh...upstairs..." Ron could hear Harry thumping on the door that Hermione had undoubtedly blocked with her dresser, _again._

"Thank you." The man stepped inside, letting his doctor's case precede him. His eyes slowly took in the first floor before he silently moved towards the stairs.

It was uncanny how he moved. SIlently, as if his feet didn't even touch the floor. Neville felt an old childhood fear growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched the man make his way out of sight. Still, a bit dumbfounded by the entire exchange Neville absently pushed the door closed before looking at Ron. He wasn't sure the other had even given any thought to where his mind was wandering now.

"I don't think she's going to like this one any better..."

"Let's just hope he can give her something to help her sleep..." Ron and Harry had discussed bringing up her night terrors with the healers that came. Though at the time they were worried that they were a symptom of something they had done, they had decided to wait, but now, they knew they had to risk it.

The healer rounded the second landing his eyes taking in everything around him; until finally, his eyes landed on the tired looking form of Harry Potter. He raised his brow as he came closer setting down his bag on the wall before turning his head towards the door the boy seemingly was unable to open.

"Problems, Mr. Potter?"

"She's scared...she doesn't want to open the door...and she doesn't want to see any more healers..."

"You are, a wizard are you not?"

"We're not allowed to you use magic in front of her...said it might stress her out more..."

"Indeed." His voice was as cold as one could possibly be without making the air in front of them condensate. His eyes turned and his wand came out of his sleeve giving a light tap to the handle. "I'll take it from here, do go and rest Mr. Potter. You look...most dreadful."

Harry felt a small shiver run down his spine. He, like Neville, found the man's presence extremely off-putting. He took a slow step back but didn't truly want to leave. There was a tense pause between them where Harry couldn't fully raise his eyes. Despite his better judgment, he nodded and turned down to take the stairs.

Just as his head was about to clear the landing he heard the soft creak of the door being opened. He watched the man step through without a word and the door close with a soft click. The shiver reappeared, running all the way down his toes.

The healer turned his head around the room slowly after setting down the bag with which he came. The room was modest, a soft canary yellow on the walls, a bed, bookshelf, and desk along the outer walls. The corner of his eye caught sight of a foot hastily disappearing beneath the still unmade bed, but he paid it little attention. Instead, he moved towards the desk that looked rather well used. His finger lightly ran down the page of lines, over and over sentences taken from muggle classics written with a shaky hand.

A small shuffle from behind made his ear twitch but he remained on task. He picked up the small desk chair and brought it to the center of the room before turning his head. A small hand held up the blanket, two wide glassy eyes filled with fear looked back at him and it was then—he knew—things were far worse than they appeared.

oOOo

Harry jerked awake to the small chime that told them that it was time to make dinner; his body nearly falling from the couch from which he'd unknowingly fallen asleep. He blinked his eyes open to the waning light of evening before reaching over his shoulder to retrieve his glasses.

"Hermione...?" Harry grunted heavily pushing himself up to his feet. His nose alerted him that someone was working in the kitchen and he hoped that the others had kept to the schedule. He rubbed his face trying to bring the feeling back when his eyes rose to a redhead of hair that he hadn't seen since Percy's funeral.

"Mrs. Weasley...what brings you here?"

"Spoke to Ginny, said you might need a bit of help..." The woman looked her age more now than ever, her eyes still dark and puffy.

"Yeah...definitely..." Harry looked around but found no one, "Where are the others?"

"Sent them out for a bit of fresh air."

"Hermione?"

"Still with the healer."

" _Still?"_

Harry turned out of the doorway towards the stairs, his heart beating in his chest, he had known something was wrong. Why hadn't he listened to himself? He pushed away towards the stairs and was just about to take a step when he heard the door overhead come open. He paused with a caught breath arching his neck to try and see around the bend in the stairs.

There was a small murmur, too low for Harry to make out, taking a few more steps he came to a sudden stop when the Healer appeared to him at full height. His forest green eyes stared him down, making him feel infinitely smaller than he could have possibly been. There was a sort of pressure inside his skull before his eyes shifted to the woman that stood behind him.

"Hermione." Harry pushed himself up a couple more steps before remembering how fragile she had been. The healer stepped around him completely, without a single word, and continued down the steps. Harry didn't care, he finished his way to the landing, his eyes ran over her form taking in that she'd finally managed to put on a proper set of clothes and even possibly brush her hair. Quite frankly, she looked better than she had in days.

"I'm hungry...Can I have some strawberries?"

Harry could have laughed, and his chest did flutter as if to do so before he swallowed down the urge. He finished his ascent up the stairs, running his hands over her arms before taking her hands tightly in his, "Yes...you can have all the strawberries you want..."

She gave him a gentle smile and gave his hand a little squeeze. She followed after him without further comment, her feet on the stairs much more confident than before. She'd always climbed up and down with the aid of her hands, but now, for the first time since they brought her home, she was taking them properly. Harry couldn't have been more elated. He wanted to thank the healer, throw him a parade, anything. It was then, he suddenly realized—he'd never asked his name.

oOo

"There you go dear, eat up now. There's plenty more." Mrs. Weasley smiled softly as Hermione took a bite of the strawberry pie she'd made for dessert; it was already her second piece.

Hermione hadn't said much else since she'd come down the stairs but her movements, facial expressions, and acceptance of those around her was definitely on the rise. She no longer looked like a scared kitten but rather a curious, if quiet observer. Ron, Neville, and Ginny had all come home not shortly after the healer had left and had immediately noticed the change as well. Though none of them were truly sure what to make of it, they all felt like a weight had been lifted from the house.

Hermione licked her lips slowly, she still wasn't too good at holding a fork and had subsequently let it fall down to her plate to use her fingers. Ron curled in his lips to keep from laughing into his pumpkin juice when the piece of strawberry she was trying to put into her mouth slipped free from her fingers and bounced off her chin to roll down her chest. Everyone at the table shared a small restrained smile at the incident before holding their breath to see how she'd react.

Mrs. Weasley found only a small humor in the accident but didn't really approve of the others making fun of the girl who had become so important in their lives for something she couldn't possibly help. She cleared her throat giving a look to all of them before leaning over to wipe away the syrup from her chin.

"Smaller bites, if you please." Molly clicked her tongue at the girl who reached up again to push the escaped strawberry back into her mouth. Her fingers coated red from the endeavor. Molly let out a small sigh and shook her head turning her eyes back down to her plate.

"Think it's a lost cause Mum..." Ron curled his lips in a bit watching her bring her messy fingers back to her lips. "Best let her get on with it...she's going to need a bath anyway..."

"Is that tonight?" Ginny turned her head to look at the daily schedules posted on the wall that the healers had left on their first day, every hour meticulously scripted. "Better get my raincoat this time."

"Oh, surely she's not that bad." Mrs. Weasley had no idea what the children had gone through in the past days, she had just learned about Hermione's return that morning when Ginny had come by the house to eat breakfast claiming that she needed some peace and quiet.

Ron and Harry couldn't stop their smiles from growing though they held their tongues. Harry gave Ginny a small pat on her thigh as a way of encouragement before looking over at Hermione who was suckling the syrup off of her finger. She tilted her head at him and for a second he thought she'd recognized him. Whatever the healer had done, he was sure they hadn't seen all the benefits.

The chime that indicated the next part of Hermione's day pinged overhead and Ginny made a small face, "No time like the present then."

"But she hasn't finished..." Mrs. Weasley watched her daughter come to her feet with a worried look on her brow. She didn't understand why they had such a charm in place at all. Wouldn't it have just been better to allow Hermione to willingly come into each event under her own power?

"Sorry, we're kind of bound by it..." Harry sighed softly and reached over pulling the plate from in front of Hermione, "It's time for your bath..."

Hermione let out a soft noise of discontent but didn't make any real objections. Her head turning to the side as Ginny moved around the table to help her to her feet. She glanced at Harry with a look of sadness, her finger still in her mouth before she rose to Ginny's guiding hand. Ginny rubbed her lower back, something she'd learned helped calm her down and gave her mom a forced smile as she led Hermione from the room.

Mrs. Weasley frowned deeply and looked out at all the kids before her, "Someone better explain everything."

oOo

"How did you get syrup behind your ear?" Ginny glanced down at the elder girl who's hair she'd just pulled back to wash. To her great surprise, Hermione hadn't put up a single fight to anything she'd done. She'd removed her clothes, stepped into the bath and simply stared at her feet letting Ginny do what she needed to do to get her clean. It was unnerving.

Ginny pressed the washcloth behind the ridge of her ear and gave it a gentle scrub. The worry that had been building in her stomach at her complacency was starting to build. "Hermione?" Ginny shifted her hold of her hair coming back around so she could see her face. "Do you want to try washing your hair?"

Hermione didn't answer, her eyes didn't move to her question. She merely stayed as she was, staring down into the murky water. Ginny frowned deeply before releasing her hair entirely, "Are you still hungry?"

A small shake of Hermione's head was her only response and Ginny let out a small breath, "I saw a pretty cat today..." Ginny raised her hands again, running her fingers through the girl's hair using a cup to wet the somewhat sticky strands. "It was black and white..."

Ginny continued to tell her story, her fingers running through Hermione's wet mane. She had always wanted a sister, she just wasn't so sure she wanted a life-size doll. Her heart ached to remember the old Hermione, the beautifully confident, extremely brilliant and wonderfully kind girl she'd come to know. Ginny held back her tears and worked her fingers through her hair forcing herself to stay on task.

The bath continued on without incident, much to Ginny's relief. She held the towel up for Hermione to step into keeping her eyes from lingering over the scars that marred her friend's otherwise perfect skin. It had been so painful for her the first time, so unbelievingly heartbreaking for her to bear, she hadn't told anyone what she'd seen. It felt wrong to do so.

Ginny smiled and wrapped the towel around Hermione letting her take hold of it. She turned away for a moment and lifted the other towel dropping it over her head. The girl let out a soft noise as Ginny ruffled her hair dry. Ginny chuckled softly when the wet strands started to curl into a riotous mess.

"Time for a book and then bed yeah? Which one do you want to read tonight?"

"Great Expectations..."

Ginny paused in pulling up the pajama top to look at her, a relieved smile forming on her face, "Alright...sounds good...Arms in..." Ginny held out the shirt letting Hermione take the lead. It was much easier to dress her when she was standing still, that much was certain.

oOOo

"She's asleep..." Ginny sighed heavily crawling onto the couch to lay in Harry's lap. "She's different..."

"Yeah...though not so sure it's progress..." Harry kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes letting his cheek rest against the top of her head. "It was a different healer today...I didn't even get his name..."

"Do you think we should be worried?"

"I don't know yet..." Harry let his head fall back turning his eyes to the beautifully painted ceiling.

"Did he remind you of anyone?" Neville was sat in one of the armchairs by the fire, a book about Herbology in his lap. They'd hidden all the 'magical' books on the top shelves of the library well out of Hermione's reach but they were still careful about when and where they read them.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...he just felt..."

"Snapey?" Ron came in chomping on a biscuit, "He gave me the creeps..."

Harry's eyes widened considerably before he pushed himself up rocking Ginny, "What if it is Snape?"

"How'd you mean?" Neville leaned forward.

"What if-What if Snape somehow...I don't know Magic!" Harry shifted Ginny off of his lap, "I mean...think about it! He saved her life!"

"Yeah, after he nearly killed her in the first place!" Ron's face was turning red. Snape had and always would be, a rather sore spot for the redhead.

"Ron, you know that's not true." Harry glared at his best friend, "Besides, it's not like the other healers were doing any good...they left her a right mess until today."

Ginny pursed her lips shifting so that her elbows rested on her knees, "Even so, you can't very well just go around accusing someone of being someone else, it's not like his name is very well liked outside of this room..."

"Or inside." Ron muttered, stuffing the rest of his biscuit into his mouth. "I think we should just be careful...next time he comes, one of us should stay with her."

"They don't normally let us stay with her during her sessions...There's no way that'll work..."

"What about the mirror?" Neville closed his book, "Do you still have it?"

"No...it's gone...I don't know where it is..."

Ron huffed softly, "I'm going to bed."

"It's only 9:30." Ginny gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, well I haven't been sleeping well lately..." Ron wiped a crumb from his mouth and skulked out.

Ginny looked at Neville and Harry in turn before looking down at her hands. What a mess.


	59. Chapter 59

Ron woke to silence. Deep penetrating silence. It was still night, the bright full moon shining in through his open window. He let out a soft groan and rolled onto his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. 3:05 am. Much too early to be awake. He grunted and rolled onto his elbows rubbing his sleep-warmed face.

Something ticked away at the back of his brain, like a pebble thrown upon a window. His eyes widened when he realized that this was about the time Hermione would wake them. Her cries and the charm disturbing the entire peace. He pushed himself up to sit on the edge lifting his head, waiting, listening. His room was right above hers, he was always the first one to hear her distress.

The silence that stretched on during his wait wrapped tightly around his heart. He looked back down at the clock softly ticking away the minutes before he came to the decision to check on her. He didn't bother with a shirt, the house was warm with the changing of the season. He did put on his house shoes though on his way to the door.

A soft stifled giggle turned his head when he entered the hall and his brows furrowed tightly before he heard his sister's sultry voice.

"Oh, Harry...yes...right there..."

Ron made a face, his stomach churning. He didn't _even_ want to imagine what was keeping them up this night. With a bitter shake of his head, he made his way to the stairs leading down to the second floor. Hermione's door was quiet, but it brought little comfort. His own subconscious mind brought a small jealousy to his heart regarding his best mate's obvious happiness. He tried to push the thought aside as he came to her door. It would do him no favors to pine over something that simply couldn't presently happen.

He kept himself as quiet as a mouse, opening her door slowly. His eyes ran over the obviously cleaned room before he looked over to the bed. She was laying on her side, the blanket wrapped around her waist. The bear she'd taken to holding having fallen from her arms down to the floor. Her hair was a mess, fallen like a halo around her head. The moon shining in from the window cast an ethereal glow over her peaceful features. She'd never looked more beautiful.

He should have just turned back right then, having completed his task, he knew he should have. But he hadn't. No, he took a step further, and another and another until he found himself standing at the side of her bed looking down at her sleeping form. He licked his dry lips nervously as he watched her side rise and fall, her deep breaths ruffling the hair under her cheek.

Just a small touch, just to reaffirm she was truly there. That's all he needed. His fingers reached down, partially out of his control, and he watched with apprehension when his pasty fingers brushed against her own. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her fingers twitched to his fleeting touch before her hand adjusted, as though reaching for him in her sleep. He watched her hand open and close for a few breath stifling moments before he reached out again.

His heart nearly melted when her small soft fingers wrapped around two of his own. Holding tight but not uncomfortably so, a morose smile formed on his lips and he shifted himself closer. He wanted nothing more than to lay beside her. Hold her close, feel her breath against his heart. He wanted it so bad it hurt. He couldn't return to bed now, not with the memory of her reaching out to him. No, he had to take the chance. He wanted this. He _needed_ this.

Leaving his hand in hers, for now, he leaned a bit closer pulling the blanket that had wrapped around her hip free. She made a soft noise to that and shifted her body. He thought for a moment that he might have woken her but the fear passed when she let out a heavy sigh, curling her arms, and his hand, under her chin. Taking it as a sign that what he was doing was right, he very carefully lowered himself down into the bed. Her legs moved out of his way when he stretched them out and another deep sigh passed her lips. Still on his elbow, he lowered himself down further adjusting his head to rest on the pillow beside hers.

The bed wasn't large, but it would comfortably fit two people. Ron adjusted himself a little more pulling one of her legs to rest between his own. Again, she didn't protest, rather she adjusted herself closer as if sensing his warmth. Ron could have cried with pure joy when she tucked her head under his chin. The feeling of her lips lightly brushing his collarbone sent a jolt straight to his loins. He tried not to think too much about it but it was nearly impossible. He swallowed thickly bringing his free arm around to rest in the hollow of her hip. Her shirt was partially raised and he couldn't stop himself from running his fingers beneath the fabric to glide over the small of her back.

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind what he was doing was wrong. He just couldn't find the will to stop. He shifted himself closer only stoking the fire that was growing inside him. Her chest was so soft, so warm pressed against his own. He had often dreamed about what her skin would feel like grazing against his firm—if underdefined, chest.

He found some restraint then, though his hand did wander over the ridges of her muscle outlining her spine, treading lightly over the scars. His body thrummed with need but the fatigue of the day was pulling him back under. He did, however, shift his hips closer. The rhythmic rise and fall of her stomach against something that very much wasn't sleepy, kept him in a sort of hazed bliss.

She was safe and she—was _his_.

oOo

Ron woke with a soft groan. He was very warm. Warmer than he'd ever been. His chest was pressed against something that seemed to be radiating heat and something even lower pressed into something else that was equally pleasurable. His dream was fading now but he could already feel the results drying against his shorts. Though it wasn't until his hand flexed against something round and soft did all those 'somethings' suddenly have a name.

His eyes shot open in an instant, his entire body going stiff; his heart nearly pounding its way out of his body through his skull. The sun had risen, bringing further light to his shame but what really put the stake through his heart were the eyes that stared straight ahead at the wall.

His entire body trembled with his guilt and self-depreciation. His lips pressed tight as he released his traitorous hand from her breast. They had shifted during the night. Hermione had turned her back to him. His hands had remained around her though and obviously had shifted. One lay stretched out beneath her neck under the pillow while the other had sought out his subconscious desires.

He couldn't find any words to justify himself as he slid his hand from under her shirt. He did feel her side twitch when his fingers lightly grazed a bump between her ribs but aside from that, there was no reaction. Her eyes just stared blankly ahead. There were so many things he wished to say. So many words he desperately wanted to use to beg for forgiveness but none of them found their way to his tongue. Instead, he continued his retreat coming up to his shaky feet.

She didn't move, didn't adjust in the space he'd left behind. She just stared. Ron wanted her to yell, to scream, to kick him out of the room. Anything to prove that he hadn't just taken advantage of her altered state but nothing came. His jaw worked to try and say _something_ but he found his courage had run out.

He couldn't bear to look down at his sin any longer. He couldn't take the pain that welled in his chest over the pleasure he had stolen from her. He was a coward, through and through; and so, just like the night they made to rescue her from the cellar, he did nothing. A long moment passed with him just standing there, before, with a heavy head and even heavier heart, he turned away. Without a backward glance, he fled from the room.

Hermione's eyes closed to the sound of the door closing, her heart torn. She had followed the healer's instructions, believed him with her whole heart, that these people- **her friends** -meant her no harm. While she didn't feel physically injured, she could tell by the reaction of the man who'd come to join her in bed that something was terribly wrong. She hadn't liked his touch, no, it had felt wrong, but he hadn't hurt her.

Still, she found herself clinging to a different feeling, a feeling that the healer had brought with him. A feeling of safety that she hadn't felt since she woke to this strange world. Her mind was still years behind, the memories the other healers had returned hidden behind a wall. A wall that if she pressed close enough to, she could just barely make out who she was.

The healer had done something, he had cleared her thoughts, giving her only the simplest of instructions. Wait for his return, and do what was asked. It was in these words she found her confliction. The man hadn't told her to share her bed and she didn't remember waking to added his presence. She knew she was supposed to follow his orders but he hadn't given her any. She had waited, waited for him to speak. Instead, he had fled, leaving her more confused than ever.

oOo

Ginny yawned loudly coming out of Harry's room, she'd woken before him and let him know he'd take care of waking Hermione for the day. They had been taking turns though Ginny was the only one who actually got her dressed, it afforded her an extra half an hour of sleep on the days she hadn't drawn the short straw. Though with Hermione's health seemingly having progressed she didn't mind taking on the burden this morning.

She slipped down the stairs and up the hall leading to her room. She paused long enough to let out another lion like yawn before pushing open the door. She blinked through another tear raising yawn when she spotted her brother's house shoes beside the bed. It was then she realized that neither she nor Harry, had been disrupted during the night.

They had each woken nearly around the time she had been waking them up. Like trained dogs, they had laid there for a while before letting their more...hormonal natures take hold. It had definitely been a release both of them had desperately needed. A small blush rose over her freckled cheeks while she made her way further into the room. Having closed the door behind her she came to the side of the bed lightly touching Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione? It's time to get up..."

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, as though she had already been awake. The elder girl in the bed rolled onto her back giving Ginny a saddest and confused look. It was gone before Ginny could truly process what she'd seen and she was slowly pushing herself up to heed her command.

Ginny stepped away, a small concern forming at the corner of her lips but she pushed it down to stay on task. She turned away to the dresser and pulled out a blue t-shirt with a small design around the neck, a pair of black jeans and underwear. She brought them over to the bed before tilting her head.

"Do you want to try getting dressed on your own today?" Ginny had learned the hard way the that the young woman, despite her current mental acuity, was actually very strong. She'd only managed to wrestle her into a shirt yesterday before she had to give up. Hermione had taken to hiding under the bed and Ginny had been unable to coax her out until she resigned to letting her stay in her pajama pants. Without the aid of magic, the girl had made her life extremely difficult.

Hermione nodded her head and slowly extended her arms. Ginny placed the clothes down with a relieved sigh. She stepped back as Hermione started to unbutton her shirt and turned her head to the window to give her _some_ semblance of privacy.

Hermione managed everything but her bra on her own. Her hands didn't tremble anymore but the practiced action was lost in the void of her mind. Though it wasn't until she let out a small whine did Ginny offer to help.

Ginny stepped back to her side with deep sorrow. Her eyes traced the three lashes that ran down her back before the shirt came down. The horrific incident pushed itself to the front of her mind and she couldn't help the choked sob that rose so abruptly up the back of her throat. The noise turned the woman in front of her and Ginny tried her best to give her an encouraging smile.

Hermione's brow twitched to try and understand the girl's grief. Had she done something? If so, how could she make it right?

"I'm sorry, I'm okay...really..." Ginny sniffled softly and despite her better judgment pulled Hermione into a hug. Ginny hid her face into Hermione's neck knowing that she was risking so much but she couldn't help herself. Her own therapy was going well but there was only so much one could do in two hours a week. Then, something she had never expected.

Hermione's arms rose from her sides. Slowly, cautiously, before coming to rest gently on the back of her head and between her shoulders. Her hands didn't move to try and soothe her pain but they did hold her close. Ginny could barely restrain herself from crushing the woman in her grasp and merely let the pain flow through her.

"Ginny? Hermione?" Harry's voice called through the door with a soft knock. "Everything alright?"

Ginny sniffled loudly and made to step back, her hand leaving Hermione's shirt to wipe hastily at her face, "Fi-ine!" The squeak in her voice betrayed the true situation and she sniffled even harder as the door peeked open.

"Gin..." Harry stepped through, his cheek worried in his teeth. He watched Hermione's hands come slowly back down to her sides and took a moment to process what must have just happened. Harry's brow furrowed but his heart grew lighter. He came into the room coming to their side. He wiped away Ginny's tears letting her curl into his side before his eyes turned to Hermione. She looked at them both kindly, but he could tell she was lost. Slowly, just as Ginny had, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the hug as well. His eyes closed when Hermione rested her head down on his shoulder, her hand curling lightly into his shirt. It was the first time since her return that he'd been able to hold her like the adult she was. It felt so unbelievably rewarding.

He let out his own sniffle and pressed his lips to Hermione's temple, "You are safe...and you are loved..."

Ginny smiled softly and nodded her head wrapping her arm around Hermione to complete the large embrace. It was something they had all needed to hear at that moment.

oOo

"The blue...bird flies...over the green fields..."

"That's great Hermione...here how about this one?" Neville held up the next card that the healers had left for her to practice reading with. Personally, he all felt they were well below her level at this point but he wasn't going to risk changing anything.

"Courage...comes...from...fear..." Hermione looked down at her hands then trying to write out the line in her notebook.

Neville's brows furrowed when she started writing something different than what was on the card. He tilted his head just a bit closer, "Without fear, there cannot be courage... Christopher Paolini...?"

Hermione set down her pencil then, curling her feet up into the chair. Her head lowered down to her knees, her forehead rocking slightly. Neville sat up a bit straighter, frowning when her fists came to her temples. A deep whine left her throat as her fists thumped light against her head.

"Hey...hey... It's okay...I think that's much better...no...shhh..." Neville reached forward taking her wrists gently into his hands stilling them for a moment. "It's okay, Hermione...its okay..."

"That's not my name!" Hermione ripped her hands free, tangling them up into her hair and started to rock. Her eyes darted back and forth nonsensical ramblings passing her lips.

"Harry!" Neville came to his feet coming behind her to try and pull her hands free. The more he tried to keep her from harming herself the more agitated she became.

"What? What happened?" Harry came scrambling in from the other room. "What did you do?" Harry's tone wasn't accusing rather inquisitive. She had been doing so well, breakfast had gone perfectly and she'd even seemed excited to practice her reading and writing.

"I didn't, she just..." Neville released her arms for fear of hurting her and just looked at Harry helplessly.

Harry moved around the table quickly and knelt down beside her, trying to see her face, "Hermione? It's Harry, yeah?" His heart tightened when a deep noise of despair left her throat. His hands hovered a moment before gently reaching up to take her arms. "Calm down... you're safe... remember?" Harry watched her let out a slow breath, her hands slowly releasing her hair. Her head lifted next and Harry forced a small smile on his lips. "That's right...and loved...you are so loved..." Harry leaned forward as her arms came up. His own wrapping slowly around her back. He held her head to his chest, despite the awkward position and continued to whisper in her ear.

Neville felt the tension in the room starting to wain just before a sharp knock on the door echoed through the first floor. He glanced at the clock and grimaced. It was time for her session. "I'll get it..."

"Thanks..." Harry shifted his head looking down into Hermione's face, she was calming but he feared she might try and make a break for it again. "Come on, let's go upstairs okay?"

Hermione nodded her head glancing back to the paper for only a moment. Harry helped her ease out of the chair and get onto her feet just as the front door opened. Deciding it was better that she didn't know what was coming, he led her towards the servant's stairs and out of sight.

"I am here to see, Ms. Granger?"

"Yeah, come on in..." Neville stood aside but took more notice of the man stepping into the house. His eyes running up and down his frame for any clue that he might not be who he said he was. He did see the name badge this time: S. Princeton. He put that into the back of his mind for later retrieval.

The man didn't make any other remarks or gestures that would otherwise be telling. Aside from his silent steps and straight back as he moved towards the stairs, there wasn't anything new to observe. Neville scratched his head slightly and pursed his lips. Could they all be just a little bit paranoid?

oOOo

"Harry this just came..." Ginny came into the living room with a rather important looking missive in hand.

"What is it?" Harry set down the notebook Hermione had been writing in. Once Neville had told him the entire story he had become curious. It wasn't the first curious thing she had written inside.

"Don't know, I can't open it, needs your wand signature..." Ginny passed it over taking a seat beside him.

Harry called his wand from the mantle where he'd left it and pressed it against the seal. There was a small pop and he hastily pulled out the letter.

"Mr. Potter is it with great regret that we inform you that Miss Granger's Guardian of state had met an unfortunate circumstance leading to her incapacitation. In her absence, the ministry has decided to give you temporary control over her present medical treatment..." Harry skimmed down a few more lines his eyes going wider and his face growing paler, "They...want to take her back..."


	60. Chapter 60

Harry, Ginny, and Neville stood around the kitchen table looking down at the letter. Nearly an hour had passed and they'd each exhausted all of their ideas on how they could convince the Hospital to see their side of things.

"You can't them take her Harry, she's been doing so much better..." Ginny wrapped her arms around her chest looking back down at the letter.

"I know...I know, Ginny I do..." Harry waffled his head, "We'll just have to show him tomorrow when he comes..."

"But what if something happens with the healer today...?" Neville glanced towards the ceiling. "What if this was all temporary...?"

"It's not. I'm sure of it." Harry glared darkly down at a knot in the table. "We just have to have trust that this... this will all work out in the end..."

"We'll support you, Harry, no question..."

Ginny and Neville nodded the heads. A deep silence falling into the room. They each avoided the other's eyes all knowing what everyone was thinking but too afraid to say aloud. Why had healers taken her memories in the first place?

"Hey...Harry...now that you're her ward... can't you ask why this all happened?" Neville caught his eye and for a moment he wasn't sure if he'd been heard then, he saw it, right there in the corner of his eye. The recognition.

"You're right...Neville, you're brilliant."

"How do you get access to it?"

"Can't I just ask now? Don't they have to-"

The sound of the front door opening and closing shut all their mouths. They each shared a look before coming into the hall.

"Ron! Where've you been?"

"Out...I needed air okay?" His scowl confused all of them, what's more, he didn't even pause when he skulked past them and up the stairs.

Ginny made a small face when the smell of horrid perfume wafting of him as he passed. "Why does he smell like a whore house?"

oOo

"Should we go check on them?" Ginny set down her plate, laden with a simple turkey and lettuce sandwich.

"How long has it been?" Harry turned to look at the clock tossing a crisp into his mouth.

"Nearly 4 hours..."

"Yeah...maybe we should..."

"Let's be careful about it...We can use a spell to look through the wall in the spare room."

"Right..." Harry followed her out to the hall about to take the stairs when two things happened at once: the door overhead and the front door opened. Ginny and Harry paused blinking at the sight more readily before them.

"I've got it, thank you Neville." Luna gave the two at the far end of the hall a bright smile as she came through the small threshold. She had a healer and Neville behind her, as well as the aid of two crutches that came all the way up to her elbow.

"Luna! You're walking!" Ginny couldn't help the joy that burst forth from her throat and rushed down the hall to get a closer look.

"Bit harder than I remember but I haven't fallen yet." Luna's voice was just as light and airy as it had been remembered. Her spirits obviously lifted.

"We can make a room for you downstairs until you can manage the stairs... can't we Harry?" Neville was beyond jubilation at this point and it definitely showed.

"That would be ideal," The Healer who came with them was an elder woman with a kind face and even kinder smile. "Do you need to rest dear?"

"No, I want to give the friend who saved my life a hug." Luna didn't take notice how the healer scrambled to catch her crutch from falling to the floor when she wiggled her hand free to wrap her arm around Ginny's neck.

Ginny held her carefully but chuckled, all the same, giving the smaller girl all the love she had. "Actually it was Hermione's potion-"

"Samuel?"

All heads turned to the man on the stairs who blinked at them slowly as if waking from a deep sleep. He looked down at Harry for a long moment before looking at the case in his hand, a small look of confusion fluttering over his features before looking back at the woman who had obviously addressed him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be making a potions delivery?"

"I...I was... that's what I'm doing...?"

Harry felt his entire world starting to tilt, a deep shiver running all the way down to his toes. The man's voice had lost all confidence in his words. Though the timber had remained the pacing was substantially different. Harry didn't think twice as he bolted up the stairs.

"Hermione?!"

Ginny released Luna as carefully as she could and turned to run after him before thinking of something better. The Healer had come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, completely bewildered by the urgency going on around him. He made a small noise when Ginny ripped the case from his hand thumping it down to the floor to open it.

"Be careful with that!"

"What's going on Neville?" Luna leaned into the boy for support as the Healer who'd been helping her rushed over as well.

Ginny pushed through the various potions, easily detecting the extension charm and pulled out a wooden chest from the very bottom. She scrambled to turn it right side round and locate the lock. Her heart skipped when noticed it had been broken and with a trembling hand pushed the lid open, revealing the empty vials inside.

"They're gone... they're all gone..." Ginny turned the box for the others to see before turning her head up the stairs. The sound of a door banging open catching all their attention.

"I didn't put that in there..." Samuel was still completely confounded by the entire circumstance, too afraid to move in either direction.

"You! Stay!" Ginny pulled her wand pointing it at the man's face who merely put his hands up in surrender before watching her run up the stairs.

Harry entered the room as though he was ready to battle the devil himself. His wand raised and glowing at the tip with his unbridled power. His eyes quickly took in everything before landing on the woman laying on her side tucked safely in bed. He did take note that the window was open, the soft early summer breeze wafting into the room.

"Hermione?" Harry rushed without thought to her side dropping his wand to the bed to take hold of her shoulder. He gave it a rather firm shake before just rolling her onto her onto her back. His hand rose to take her face when her brows furrowed, stilling his hands, a low soft whine coming from deep inside her throat.

"Harry...?"

Hermione opened her eyes just enough to see a blurred figure leaning over her. She raised her hand up to block the sun glaring from overhead to get a clear view of her friend's panic-stricken features.

"Whas...wrong?" Her words were heavily slurred as though she had just woken from a long sleep. Her face still pinched in confusion from being so rudely awoken.

Harry's jaw dropped for a brief moment, the words he wanted to say tumbling out into gibberish. He could only shake his head slightly and offer out his hand to hers that lowered down to help pull herself up.

"Harry! They're gone!" Ginny was partially out of breath when she came to the doorway her eyes and face just as shocked as Harry's had been when Hermione had addressed him.

Hermione brought a hand to her head that was still much too wobbly to form any real linear thought. She blinked a few more times before looking at Harry's hand in hers. "Where...?" A small headache was starting to build itself behind her eyes and she leaned forward to rub them. She didn't recognize the room she was in, at least not consciously. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt it was familiar but it was like a distant childhood memory.

"What's... what's the last thing you remember?" Ginny came just a bit closer. This was already more self-aware than she had been in days. Her worried eyes looked at Harry, slightly tilting the box to show him the empty vials.

Hermione frowned deeper, still rubbing her eyes, "There was a hospital...I think...?" It was all too fuzzy, all too faded. It was worse than the time she had woken the first time in Snape's secret room. She knew time was missing, she just couldn't ascertain how much. It was similar but different all the same. Nonetheless, it was still headache inducing.

"You're...at Grimmauld Place..." Ginny closed the box slowly coming over beside Harry.

"I... remember that house...this certainly isn't it..." Hermione lowered her hands down looking around at the crisp clean walls and beautiful decorations.

"We made some changes..." Harry slowly came to his feet. Was this it? Had she fully been returned to them? Was this the moment they had all been working towards?

"My head hurts..." Hermione winced and shifted on the bed to try and sit up more properly. Her hand left her temple as she felt the tell-tale signs of a nose bleed coming on. Just as she made to grab the bridge of her nose, a large stream pressed forth easing some of the pressure inside her aching skull. Unfortunately for those witnessing, it wasn't so cathartic.

"Go get the other Healer! Now!" Harry had almost been relieved when Hermione had moved to sit up but when the blood broke free he felt as though they'd ended one nightmare straight into another. He winced and pulled his shirt down over her nose to try and keep it from getting everywhere but it truly was hopeless.

"I'm b-ine...itz dust a nozebeed..." Hermione brought her hand over Harry's, her eyes becoming more clear by the minute.

"Yeah? Let's let the Healer decide that..." Harry moved from the side to sit beside her, keeping her head slightly tilted.

"Harry...?"

"Yeah?" Harry shifted his hand to try and look into her eyes. His mind was turning in fifty directions at once he wasn't even sure they had even had a proper conversation.

"I dink... I'm going to..."

Harry's heart jolted when her body pitched back. He scrambled to grab hold of her as she went down. He narrowly avoided her head crashing into the wall before he managed to turn her so she wouldn't choke on the blood that was starting to slow down.

"What's all the shouting about?" Ron had come down from upstairs to all the commotion only to be pushed into the room and out of the way by Ginny with Luna's Healer on her heels.

"What happened?" The healer shooed Harry from Hermione's side and started to pull her to lay properly on the bed. Her wand moving over her body casting diagnostic spells too fast for anyone to follow.

"She-I woke her up and uh...she said her head hurt..." Harry took a step back looking at Ginny, "What about the other guy?"

"Neville has him, Hilda called for the Aurors and the Head Mediwizard..." Ginny motioned to the Healer now working her magic over Hermione; a slow breath passing her lips, "Will she be alright?" It was a question none of them wanted to ask.

"Oh yes, it's just a migraine..." Hilda nodded her head slowly, looking up briefly at the sigils floating overhead. "Is she prone to nosebleeds?"

Ginny, Harry, and Ron shared a look before giving a rather mixed series of useless answers. None of them really had ever seen her have one, but the circumstances weren't all that typical either. Hilda pursed her lips and looked back down continuing to work at clearing the blood away and returning what could be. "Best to let her rest now..."

"I'll stay..." Ron looked at Harry and Ginny, "I've obviously missed whatever has happened...At least I can be of some use..."

"Alright, Hilda can you stay too?"

"Of course." The woman tucked her wand away before bringing the blanket up under Hermione's chin.

"Let's go get some answers." Harry turned to the door with a new look of determination on his face.

oOo

"How could this have even happened?" Harry's voice was hard as stone as he regarded the Head Mediwizard, "How can someone just...walk into a hospital and take something that was sure to be under lock and key!"

"As I told you already, Mr. Potter. Healer Princeton has the necessary wand signature to open nearly any door. So long as he's the one holding it, the wards will release to him."

"But how? Wouldn't the wards pick up the Imperious Curse?" Ginny was just as frustrated as Harry. Thus far they'd all been fed nothing but political double speak and had received very few answers to how a simple _potions deliverer_ had done all this in the span of two days. It just seemed ludicrous.

"Again the potion that Healer Princeton was put under is _like_ the Imperious Curse, it doesn't actually replicate the curse's actual signature."

"So basically you're saying anyone with a potions kit could high-jack one of your workers and have them do their bidding?" Neville had joined the conversation now, his mind wandering to the safety of his parents.

"The potion that was given to him is exceptionally complex, the likely hood of anyone even being able to remotely brew something as that to fool our wards is next to none."

"Well obviously someone has." Harry looked to Ginny for a moment each one sharing a secret thought. "I think it's more than clear where we stand on letting Hermione go back."

"Your concern is well founded I admit, and I must agree that until the culprit is found, it might be best for her to stay here...as for her memories, however... There's nothing we can do until whoever has them has been caught..."

Shacklebolt had remained mostly quiet during the small pissing match between Harry and Alsteir, a heavily ambivalent look on his face, "We shall have Aurors stationed at the Hospital with the expressed purpose of escorting the healers. One seen, one unseen. We won't let anything happen to her Harry, you have my word as Minister."

"Thank you..." Harry leaned back with a heavy sigh rubbing his brow.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hilda spoke softly as she came to the doorway a hidden smile in the corner of her aged lips, "But I think all of you are going to want to follow me."

Everyone but Luna had come to their feet. The blond had stayed completely silent during the entire exchange, merely watching all those involved go back and forth. Her eyes turned up when Neville made to sit back down a soft smile of acceptance on her face, "Go, I'll be right here." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and a soft push so he would hurry to follow. Her eyes watching their backs as they all turned to make their way up the stairs.

Harry was the first to enter behind the Healer, his heart beating a bit faster with each step. As he came into the room he saw Hermione sitting up in the bed, with Ron by her side in the chair from the desk, lightly holding her hand. His brow ticked a little as he made room for the others to follow; watching Hermione's face turn from a sort of tranquil look to one of concern.

"Miss Granger, could you tell them what you told myself and Mr. Weasley here?"

Hermione shifted obviously uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving. It was clear she didn't understand much of what was going on, but instead of a far-off spacey look, her brow furrowed with concentration trying to discern just exactly why she was suddenly the world's most fascinating person.

"I'm...19?" Hermione glanced over at Ron who had squeezed her hand, a gentle if lopsided smile growing on his face.

"19?" Harry echoed her in a soft whisper, his own mind churning.

"Yes, and what's the last thing you remember?" Hilda smiled softly trying to keep her voice calm and smooth so as not to worry the girl any further.

"Waking up...in the Hospital...after the battle...We...we won..."

Ginny could barely contain the odd noise of a suppressed sob that tickled the back of her throat. Her hand coming to her mouth to try and keep herself quiet but the tears had already welled up in her eyes. Hermione was back, she was...completely back!

Hermione gasped as she was suddenly overtaken by her friends all climbing onto the bed to wrap their arms around various limbs. She was just grateful that she wasn't injured anymore or she may have had real trouble fending them off. She gave them a weak if tired smile as they all tried to wrap their arms around her.

"Mind her-ah...rib."

Hilda had tried to warn them, but Hermione had already smacked Ron's hand out of the way of her possibly forever Achilles Heel before she let the boys and Ginny wrap her up tight. She'd never felt so safe, she'd never felt so loved as she had at that moment. It truly was a happy ending worthy of a fairy tale.

oO 2 Months Later Oo

"So you're really moving out?"

"Yeah, we want to, you know...stretch our wings a little." Neville blushed brightly looking down at the box of Luna's things in his hand.

"If that's what you want to call it." Hermione chuckled softly shaking her head. "That the last of it?"

"Yep, off to life's next grand adventure." Neville leaned down giving Hermione a small hug with an arm he could spare before turning out towards the front door.

Hermione gave Luna a small wave from where she leaned on the kitchen doorframe to watch them load their things. Luna was still walking with the aid of a crutch, but only one now. She had been making wonderful progress. It was nice to see the both of them having found happiness in the other.

"You know...we could do something like that..."

"Not a chance Ron, you're a horrible roommate." Hermione smiled softly turning to give him a kindhearted look, "Maybe if you learn to clean up after yourself a bit more, I'd consider it." She pointed to a small bit of leftover crumbs on his shirt from the cookie he'd possibly eaten hours ago before rolling herself from the frame to head for the stairs.

They both had been playing a small cat and mouse game with the other. Hermione, not really sure where she felt in regards to seeing him as anything more than an adopted brother, with Ron trying to woo her at every turn. She had to give him an answer sometime, but she just didn't feel ready to make a solid plan.

Her nights were filled with horrible nightmares that only her Therapist was aware of. Though one night, she had forgotten to cast a silencing charm over her room and she had found herself seeking comfort in Ron's gentle embrace. It hadn't felt the same as the one she desperately tried to remember. It was gnawing away at her; the feeling of another's hands. It was nearly impossible for her to just allow herself to accept the comfort Ron so desperately tried to give her. Her guilt had let things go too far one time already.

It had been one of her darkest nights, a rather loud storm crashing away outside. Her dream had been most dreadful, the realist dream she had ever felt, the smell, the cries, the tormented screams. All disorienting, all-encompassing. It had been the night she'd forgotten her spell. The night that Ron had come to her side. She had invited him in with tears rolling down her face, desperate for any sort of human comfort. She didn't want him, but she needed him at that time. She needed to feel safe. She needed to feel loved. He had held her all the through the night and into the morning. Neither one really taking any true thought into where their touches might have led. It was then she had made her first mistake.

In a desperate bid to try and remember, she had kissed him, hoping to release the memories locked inside her mind. But it wasn't him, it was never him. As much as she wished it could have been, for convenience sake, it wasn't. It had felt wrong, all the way to the pits of her stomach. He had tasted bitter, like stale chocolate and his lips were far too soft. She had turned away trying to hide her look of disgust into her pillow but the damage had been done. She tried to find the courage to tell him that they couldn't be, but the weak part of her had kept her silent. She hadn't forgotten the silencing spell since.

Hermione took a slow breath making towards the stairs, though she could feel her ever-present shadow coming up behind her. She knew she'd brought this upon herself with her own actions. Yet still, she found herself torn on what to do. It wasn't like there was anyone else willing to give her a chance and after all they'd been through, didn't she at least owe him something? An explanation? Anything? Why did her fear still her tongue so tightly? Why was she afraid to lose him? Like she had lost another...

"Hermione..." Ron lightly placed his hand over hers on the railing, "If you...did want to...you know...with me...You would tell me right?"

Hermione looked down slowly at the hand covering hers, as kind as it was, it wasn't _his._ She gave him a slightly forced smile and shifted her hand giving his own a squeeze, "Of course...you know me..."

"Yeah, right..." Ron licked his bottom lip. He could still taste her kiss, though it was weeks ago, his body burned to feel her again. His desire had only grown stronger, but he knew he had to wait, she had to come to him. He wouldn't allow himself to make the same mistake he had before.

Hermione gave him a small if sad smile and turned to continue her way up, her hands coming in to wrap around her waist. Something she had taken to doing to help try to comfort herself. She was stronger than this, she knew she was. She just had to make herself believe it again.

"What're you going to do today?"

"Study."

"Still?"

"That's who I am Ron," Hermione called out her last quip turning down the hall towards her room. She wanted to take the make-up NEWTS and become an officially recognized adult in the wizarding world. Minerva had offered a chance to take the test for any 7th year who had been unable to because of the battle. They had the entire summer to study for it and would be able to take the test three days before the new term. It hadn't left much time for Hermione, in her opinion, to catch up on the time she'd lost.

It had been a trying few weeks after she'd come to. All the questions, all the explanations. Why this, where that? When did this happen? She'd seen so many Healers she was sure she never wanted to set foot back inside St. Mungo's again. She'd even taken to seeing a private Therapist, on her own money just to avoid ever going back into that place.

Now, it was time to start her life, truly start her life. Problem was, she didn't feel complete. She didn't feel as though everything had been returned. There was still something missing, just there, in the darkness. They never did find out who had taken her memories, and they had never found out who had taken over the Healer. It was still an open investigation by the Ministry's standards. Though Hermione was starting to believe, that she, not they, had the answers to all the unanswered questions. If only, she could remember what had happened _that final day._


	61. Chapter 61

"Where's Hermione? It's dinner time." Ginny set down the last plate on the table. Ron was already 'holding himself over' with a dinner roll while Harry was bringing over the big pot of stew. They'd all sort of stuck to the schedule more out of a need for some routine than anything else. They weren't as strict as before but it did ensure that they would at least eat when they were home. Harry had started Auror training with Ron during the week and Ginny was getting ready to go back to school for her final year. She had become Hermione's frequent study partner most days and Hermione had been most patient with answering her questions. The past almost felt like a long forgotten nightmare. Almost.

"I'll get her. _You_ stay out of the rolls." Ginny smacked her brother's hand as she passed and gave him a small glare before making towards the library that had become Hermione's domain.

"Worse than Mum, she is," Ron grumbled after she'd left and took another roll merely to spite her before Harry grabbed it on the way to his mouth.

"She's got a temper to match. Best do as she says." Harry chuckled softly at the put-out look Ron gave him before he started serving out their dinner.

Ginny smiled softly when she located Hermione in the stacks of books that had almost become as tall as she was. How they hadn't found her in a literature avalanche yet was truly a miracle. Ginny kept her steps heavy so as not to startle her but when she came closer she realized that Hermione wasn't actually sitting up but rather propped up on a stack of books made impromptu pillow. Her quill was still in hand moving slightly smudging out whatever she had been writing.

"Hermione?" Ginny came around to her side so she would be able to see her when she woke though her brow furrowed when she saw the tears running down her cheek and onto the page beneath. "Hermione?" Ginny hesitantly placed her hand on her shoulder giving her the smallest of shakes.

When she didn't immediately wake, Ginny's eyes glanced briefly to what she had been writing and her heart sunk just a bit further. Questions, lines, and lines of questions. All on the same topic. The final question ruined by her sudden nap: _'Where is Sna—'_ Ginny didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what had been written and she knew the day had finally come when Hermione would start questioning her survival.

Harry had shared with her all he'd known when they'd found her. Of course, Ginny had been there when he'd found Hermione but only Harry had seen clearly who had actually brought her. The sun had obscured nearly all marked features of the man she had come to learn was Snape. It had been hard for Ginny to swallow and she was sure Ron hadn't even taken a bite.

They had only shared when Hermione had asked and kept their information specific to the question. Having been warned by the Healers that her mind was still extremely fragile. That despite having most of her memories back there was still so much to be cautious about. They couldn't explain her behavior the day before when Harry and Ginny had asked about it. They hadn't even told them why they'd taken her memories in the first place. Said they were bound by Hermione's former self with patient confidentially. Even her Ward hadn't truly been informed before her trip down the stairs.

But all that was months ago. Nearly a lifetime in teen-years. Ginny and Harry had discussed what they should tell her when the time came. She just wasn't truly ready for it to come if she were honest with herself. Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's hair tucking the curls behind her ear before gently wiping away the tears.

Hermione took in a deep breath, her brow furrowing tightly before her eyes fluttered open. Ginny gave her a kind smile and ran her fingers through her hair at her temple letting her adjust to her surroundings. "Hey... it's dinner time...you hungry?"

"Mmhmm..." Hermione let out her breath with a slow stretch looking down at the quill in her hand for a moment. She released it slowly before bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears, the ink that had been smeared on her fingers getting all over her cheeks.

"Did you have a dream?" Ginny leaned forward, gently taking her hand to wipe off her fingers with the kitchen cloth she'd tucked in her back pocket from making dinner.

"Mmm..." Hermione blinked slowly letting the younger girl do whatever she was doing with her hand. The images of her dream had faded but the feeling they'd left behind lingered. "Ginny...?"

"Yeah?" Ginny leaned down to wipe away what she could on Hermione's cheek.

"Is...is Snape...did he... survive?"

Ginny pursed her lips thinking very carefully about how she wanted to answer that question. She set down the towel lowering down so she could take Hermione's hands in both of hers. It wouldn't do to lie to her. She had the right to know.

"Yes. Yes, he did..."

Hermione looked down at their hands, a small frown pouting her lips as her mind turned. Had he been the one to restore her? She'd heard Ginny and Harry discussing the possibility when they thought she wasn't listening in. They too felt as though he had had something to do with her return to health. After all she had been through with him in such the short amount of time they had spent together, she too couldn't deny that matters of the mind were a sort of special talent of his. She could remember him saving her life more than once. Though that week was still lacking in the finer details, she knew down in the deepest part of her soul, that she would never have survived this war without him. That coupled with her mysterious inability to even remotely recall the final battle at all, even when they had tried to tell her small things, left her suspicious.

"I must find him..." Her hands took Ginny's tighter, her eyes, however, didn't rise, "I _will_ find him." He had something of hers, something precious. Something that was all her own and she—wanted it back.

oOo

Dinner had been a pleasant if quiet affair on her part. Hermione had kept her thoughts to herself. Sitting quietly listening off and on to Harry and Ron going on about their upcoming physical fitness test. She was happy for them, happy that they could put so much behind them and just _move on_ with their lives. It was something she envied in the both of them dreadfully. She too had tried to push herself forward. Deciding to take each day as it came and try not to make any unrealistic long-term goals.

Now, she was coming out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed. She gave Ron a small smile holding her robe just a little tighter, as they passed each other. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to cover herself, only that the need was there. She still wasn't too comfortable with the scars that marred her skin. She knew she needed to come to terms with them but without the memory of how they came to be the feeling of shame was hard to push away. She didn't know why it bothered her so much for Ron to see them. It wasn't like she hadn't dragged him into bed with her one stormy night and slept beside him.

He gave her only a small smile as he passed, carrying his own things towards the shower. When she turned to go into her room she caught his eyes lingering over her legs and gave him a small glare, to which he blushed brightly and ducked inside the bathroom so quickly he actually bumped his shoulder on the still partially closed door. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head before going into her room.

She set down her small basket of toiletries on her bed before sitting down heavily at the end. She'd dried her hair with the wand she'd been given but she still desperately missed her own. She had asked where it had gone but none of them had been able to tell her what had happened to it. A soft sigh rolled through her frame and she set the dark wood down on the bedside table. She reached back pulling her hair into a ponytail when her eyes caught on a box she'd shoved into the far corner just barely peeking out from behind a stack of books she'd carried upstairs.

It was the box containing all her personal effects brought with her during her initial intake. Her therapist had advised her not to open it unless she had been willing and capable to accept what feelings may arise when looking inside. She had heeded her warning until now, but it had been a little over 2 months. Harry and Ron seemed to have been able to move on. Why couldn't she?

Her brow furrowed deeply and she pushed herself up with a tight jaw. She was strong. She was stronger than all of this. Her chest rose and fell with the pride that was welling up in her chest. It was time to stop living in the past! It was time to move on to her future! Her shoulders squared and she moved across the room with a new purpose. It was _time._ She pushed aside the books that had come to cover it and pulled it up to sit on her parchment filled desk.

Her fingers ran over her name written over the top, along with her patient number and other things that had been used solely for the hospital. A small twitch came to her eye when the smell that accompanied any and all hospitals wafted under her nose. It definitely didn't bring back any pleasant memories. She was still determined never to set foot inside another so long as she could help it.

Hermione took a slow breath running her fingers down to release the spell-o-tape keeping it shut, her heart starting to beat just a bit faster. What would she possibly find inside? What had been taken, and preserved after all this time? Another deep breath steadied her nerves and she pulled the tape the rest of the way off letting it fall into the dustbin with barely a glance. This was it...

With extreme concentration, possibly too much for such a simple task, Hermione opened the box. Her heart skipped with excitement when she saw her wand, sitting top, and center. She reached in with a happy sigh and pulled it straight to her chest. Why had she waited so long to open the box? Why hadn't she allowed herself to trust her heart? She looked back in and found the arm strap that she'd made for it sitting neatly folded on top as well, the soft light leather was stained dark, and for a brief moment, Hermione wasn't sure why. Her excitement ebbed away as she pulled it out next looking at it closer under the light. Her heart beat sadly for all those who she had learned had lost their lives.

She had been there for the small ceremony McGonagall had had for the students and builders who had repaired the school. A private little gathering for those who _remembered_. She didn't know why Harry had taken her, but she knew he had needed her that day and she wasn't going to let him down. A wall had been made, a beautiful memorial, with all the names of the fallen carefully etched inside. Names that should _never_ be forgotten.

The happy smile that had plastered her face slowly fell away, her eyes glistening with tears. So many, so young. Why had she survived? Why couldn't she remember? Her eyes closed tight and she set both her wand and the holder aside. She had to do this. She had to.

A deep breath centered her mind, returning her strength of resolve and she looked back down. A bag, came next, sitting on top of the clothes she must have worn that day. It was old, worn and stained just like everything else. The bottom almost completely black. Hermione let out a small breath pulling it up. The leather bent and shifted in her hands, curious she pulled open the flap to look inside. Loops, at least ten lined the inside and her brow furrowed even deeper. Ginny and Luna had both told her that she'd given them potions. Potions that had saved lives. Were the vials lost? Had she given them all away? This didn't look like something of hers, it was too old, too well designed. Something ticked in the very back of her brain and despite the horrid looking appearance she brought it up to her nose. Lavender, sage, and something else. This didn't smell like her. Obviously, she had had it with her, but it wasn't hers.

Her brain jolted and she felt cold. Colder than she could ever remember. Her body trembled and her head turned, searching with eyes closed tight inside the memory that was struggling to come forth. Eyes, deep fathomlessly dark eyes, a pale face and large hands.

 _Do not let this go. Do you understand?_

Hermione clutched the bag tighter in her grasp pulling it to her chest. Her eyes opened melting away the dark dingy stone walls to the soft yellow of the room she now called home. His voice, his eyes. It had been him. He was alive. He had survived. Just as she. A small tear absently rolled down her cheek and she set the bag down to the side, her eyes lingering over the empty loops wondering what could have been inside. She had to return it. It wasn't hers to keep.

She'd made it this far, she could keep going. A stiff nod to assure herself brought her hands back into the box. She picked up her old clothes, ruddy and stained beyond repair. There was no way all the blood could have been hers. She wouldn't be standing there if it was. She tried to push the questioning thoughts away, reaffirming to herself that it was over, she was _safe._

She pulled out the bundle, neatly folded with obvious care and set it aside on the chair. She'd get rid of them later, there was no sense keeping them. She looked back into the box again. She almost thought that had been all but there was more. There was one more thing, pressed and neatly folded into the very bottom.

As soon as her fingers wrapped around it she knew it was unlike anything she'd ever worn in her life. The fabric felt strong, thick and heavy. She found her senses assaulted with more than just the feeling of the fabric beneath her fingers. Awe filled her features and her hand closed tight around it pulling it slowly from the box. The fabric cascaded down like a waterfall of midnight and her nose twitched. His smell was the strongest of all. Gentle lavender and sage mixed with dust, parchment, and something else. Was it her scent? Were the two of their scents mixed together?

It fell down onto the floor even when she held it up over her head. It looked unbelievably large. It was hard to even imagine the man not being swallowed inside it. There wasn't a tear to be found, not a single mark to show its age. Surely it was his, but why had it been with her belongings? Her arms brought it down, it was so _heavy_ , how could he have ever walked around with something so heavy on his shoulders all the time? Her mind continued to ping-pong between supercilious observations and deeper questions.

She hadn't even realized she'd sunk down to the floor until the fabric she had obviously bunched into her grip pressed tightly under her chin. Why did she miss him? Why did she even care? A sob soft bubbled up the back of her throat and she released it deep into the fabric. Why did it feel safe? Why did his smell bring her comfort?

So lost inside her mind, amidst memories desperately fighting to become clear, she hadn't heard the gentle knock at her door nor the steps that softly padded towards her. She barely registered arms wrapping around her, holding her close to a chest that felt all wrong. She found herself soon after laying amongst her own scent, gently encased. The fabric she had clung tightly to came around her and the confliction inside her mind went dark as she felt herself falling into the security it provided. Her eyes opened for the briefest of seconds taking in dark hair and rounded glasses before fingers lightly gently closed out the world again.

Harry let out a slow breath when her body relaxed down on the bed falling asleep to the gentle coaxing of his fingers. He'd learned that she had a very cat-like response to having the back of her hair lightly played with. He'd done it a few times when she'd been recovering. It was at times, the only way to get her to sleep at night. His brow was still lined with worry at what he'd walked in on. He had only meant to wish Hermione goodnight, something he'd taken to doing whenever he'd retire upstairs for the evening. It was his small way of easing the worry inside his heart. Tonight had been no exception, though when she hadn't come to the door to wish him the same, he had taken the risk of opening her door.

Slowly at first, keeping his eyes down to the floor, not wanting to accidentally catch her while she was doing something he ought not to be witnessing, but when she hadn't answered his repeated call, he had come in just a bit further. Her bed was easily visible from the cracked door, letting him know she hadn't been in bed asleep. The desk lamp was on and he had assumed, incorrectly, that she may have just been lost in one of her books.

He hadn't expected to find her curled up in a ball on the floor clinging tightly to something he hadn't seen in a long time. He knew what it was the moment he'd seen it, the sight of her broken body suddenly flashing before his eyes making his heart skip. He just hadn't known where it had come from until he spotted the box on the desk. He knew then what she must have done and had come further into the room.

He didn't attempt to remove it from her hold as he picked her up, nearly as boneless as she had been that day, though when she curled her head into his chest he found some relief and found the strength push the other images from his mind. He'd carried her to the bed laying her out on the covers, she had curled up again and his heart went out to her. Despite his normal judgment, he pulled the cloak gently bringing it around to cover her completely. Like a heavy blanket, he was sure it would keep her warm through the night. He didn't understand what had brought her to the floor, but he knew, now wasn't the time to ask.

So instead, he sat in silence, gently massaging the back of her hair with his fingers, he'd offered her a smile when she'd blinked up at him before he'd closed her eyes again. Rest, she needed to rest. He stayed there, long after he'd heard Ron thumping back upstairs. He'd closed the door behind him not wanting to make an audience out of her appearant struggle. He knew it was hard for her to accept the help that everyone had been so willing to give her. He could see it sometimes, in the corner of her eyes, when someone would help her do something she was more than capable of doing. The anger, the frustration, the confusion. He understood it all. He just didn't know how to help her.

It wasn't until Ginny came gently knocking did he still his hand. His heavy head betraying his heavier heart to her when she too peeked open the door. He came to his feet then, with one final glance to make sure that his friend was resting comfortably before he followed the love of his life out into the hall. They each stood for a long moment just looking at the other's feet before Ginny's hand gently rose to his cheek.

"We have to let her go...there's no way we can stop her..."

"Do you really think...it's safe? I mean... shouldn't we go with her? Help her?"

"I don't think she wants anyone's help right now...especially ours..."

"But we're her friends..."

"Yeah, and we've been there for her...but Harry..." Ginny looked down bringing her hand to rest on his heart, " _She's_ always been the one to take care of _you_ can you even imagine how helpless she feels right now?"

"I can...a little..."

"Then you can understand—just a little— how she might be feeling? How...worthless she might feel?"

Harry's brows furrowed slightly and brought his hand up to rest over Ginny's, "Did she say this... to you?"

"No...not directly..." Ginny licked her lips, thinking back to what she had read in the notebook. "But she has said it..."

"What do you think we should do...?"

"I don't know...I don't know..."

They hung their heads moving closer to wrap their arms around each other and bring strength back into their aching hearts. The battle may have ended, but the war was still roaring on.


	62. Chapter 62

Mrs. Walton was a simple woman who had lived a life full of all she had ever wanted. Modest in her dreams, she had found her peace in the small village she had called home for nearly 87 years. A kind woman by nature, she had spent her years as a homemaker. Happily caring for her late husband and raising her two beautiful children. With the passing of time, she had slowly become the caretaker for the whole village. Not that there were many to care for.

A small town on the border between the magical and muggle countryside. It stood in the shadow of a large derelict castle from which it had gotten its name. The magical Pure-blooded family who had owned and lived in the castle having been believed to have lost all its heirs during the Great War. At least, that was what was written in the town's history. Though some still remembered the family as they had been before they had suddenly disappeared.

Baile Prionnsa had been a rather popular stop for farmers and traders both muggle and magical back in its time. Now, it saw only the occasional wary traveler. Making their way in one direction or another. The pub and inn saw its occasional outsider but for the most part, kept the current residents as its continued patrons.

Yes, it was a quiet place, a homely place. Nothing interesting ever truly happened there. Even it's new residents seemed content with keeping the quiet place undisturbed. Though many rumors had run their course during and after their relocation to the small village, Mrs. Walton had never let such idle things stop her from doing what she did best.

She turned up the small walk that led to the modest house, adjusting her basket on her aged arm. A small two floored whitewashed building with almost no character that had been restored from its derelict manner. It had once served as the servant's home for those who'd had the pleasure of working in the castle and had sat empty for many decades.

The only feature the house truly had was the wildly overgrown orchard of apple trees that had taken over the large property. The man and woman who had moved into the home had been steadily trying to bring it back into some semblance of order. She had seen them on more than one occasion from her own house that stood nearby. Her own property large enough to give both of them the privacy otherwise unafforded in such a small town. Her home, theirs and one other, stood on the outskirts of the main street leaving them more often than not undisturbed. The bulk of the town's residents preferring the convenience of living much closer together.

Her deep blue eyes turned catching a flash of white gleaming in the sun. A soft smile forming on her face as she recognized the bent back of the man she had only seen on one occasion. Intimidating to some, his tall lean stature and dark eyes that almost felt as though he were looking through you instead of at you, had no effect on a wise witch such as herself. She could tell from the moment she had seen him that the world had been most unkind to him. She had made it part of her mission to bring at least a flicker of hope to the man's eyes. A promise to herself to show him that not all that lived in the world were so unkind.

She adjusted her stride towards the small garden he was working in. She had already met the other who had been staying in the house. A most fascinating woman, she didn't seem to share the same bitter outlook though there was an odd weight to her shoulders as well. She didn't smile, but her eyes were truly her most striking feature. They sparkled with hidden knowledge that even she had felt beyond her years. She hadn't asked their relation when she'd first had introduced herself and welcomed them to the neighborhood. She had only spoken with the woman at that time and only later learned, from looking out her window, that she hadn't been living alone. Though they were much too similar in appearance to have been lovers, she didn't find it her place to ask for clarification. It wasn't her business to know.

"Good Afternoon." Mrs. Walton put on her best smile, first impressions and all that.

The man who had been bent low pulling out the weeds from the small vegetable garden shifted slightly to give her his attention. His hair had been pulled back from his face and his white shirt sleeves had been rolled to the elbow. Personally, he didn't look properly dressed to be handling such a dirty task. In fact, he rather looked like he was much better suited to be standing at the front of a classroom.

"Afternoon."

The man came to his feet slowly, partially coming to shadow the much smaller woman. She eyes took him in slowly without judgment or fear. He truly did had a natural ability to give off a feeling of unease but Mrs. Walton had lived far too long to let someone's appearance be her jury. She came just a step closer pulling around the basket she had been carrying.

"I hope you don't mind, but you see I've had a rather abundant harvest of tomatoes this year and I was wondering if perhaps you would care to take some of the bounty off my hands. I would hate for such a gift to go to waste." She opened the lid to her basket pulling out a rather large jar of freshly preserved tomatoes. "Just jarred this morning."

The man gave her a critical look as though he were searching for some hidden trap to suddenly spring. She remained as she was, the kind smile still crinkling the skin around her eyes. Then, slowly he came forward and accepted her gift. A soft sigh passed her lips as she reached into her basket again pulling out a jar of her own special pasta sauce. Smaller than her first gift it was still more than enough to serve the two living in the house a couple of wonderful heartfelt meals.

He took the second jar without a word turning it in the sun for a moment before tucking it under his arm to free his hand. He reached into his slacks and pulled out a small vial before turning his eyes back to her.

"Galia mentioned you." His voice was deep and edged. Not with anger nor irritation but rather as though it was difficult for him to speak. Mrs. Walton's eyes turned up to his neck noting the discoloration just under his collar.

"She is a lovely woman."

"Indeed." He looked down at the vial for a moment before offering it out, "For your heart."

Mrs. Walton took the vial without question, tucking it into the basket. "You are most kind."

The man said nothing more, merely adjusting his hold over the jars. Taking the cue that their brief if the cordial conversation was over, Mrs. Walton turned back down the path from which she had come. She felt his eyes watching her as she made her way back to the road but didn't feel worried. If anything, she felt safe.

oO July Oo

"Wow, Hermione you're looking rather-, "Ron searched for the words that would keep him from being cursed into the next room. "Professional today."

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione gave him a small unimpressed look but decided that it wasn't worth even addressing, instead she turned her eyes towards Harry who was trying to finish off his morning toast. "I actually wanted to go with you to the ministry today. See if maybe...there was something I could do there... Something someone like me could possibly be useful for."

Harry swallowed down hard. It had been a couple weeks since he'd talked with Ginny about what he'd witnessed. Hermione had been rather reclusive in that time and it had been starting to build to a climax that was ready to push him towards confronting her about it.

"Anyone at the Ministry would be lucky to have you." Harry spoke wholeheartedly watching her face for any sort of reaction, "What department were you thinking?"

"Something light? Record keeping maybe?" Hermione visibly relaxed when Harry seemed to accept her wishes. She had been so sure there was going to be a fight about her trying to 'push herself' too far. There had been off-sided comments made while she was studying for NEWTS but so far nothing had been directly addressed.

She actually felt better, truly better. She'd been sleeping through the night without a single nightmare ever since the night she had opened the box from the hospital. True, she'd done something completely out of character and made a habit of having Snape's cloak in the bed with her when she slept at night. She kept it folded under her covers but would always find herself wrapped tightly in it by morning. Partially ashamed, she kept it out of sight of Ron, Harry, and Ginny hoping to keep its very existence a secret as long as possible. Thus far it had worked better than any dreamless sleep potion her Therapist had given her.

"That sounds reasonable." Ron nodded his head licking a bit of jam from his finger while he looked at Harry, "I'm sure there's someone we could talk to. I don't think there's many who would object to having the brightest witch of this age on their team." His compliment had had the opposite of his desired effect but as he'd looked away he hadn't seen the shadow falling over her masked confidence.

"Yeah, right." Harry nodded his head but did take note of how badly Ron's attempt had gone. Instead of bringing light to it, however, he merely pushed himself up. "Come on, let's get going. Don't want to be late."

oOOo

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped dropping her bag down to the floor to cover her eyes. She could hear Ginny and Harry scrambling off of the table and back to their feet. She couldn't even believe what she'd accidentally walked in on. That was the table where they _ate_! This was getting out of hand. She'd already caught them in the library, Ron had nearly lost his head when he'd caught them sharing a shower together and now she'd caught them in the kitchen.

"Sorry, Hermione!" Ginny's apology didn't help ease the blush rising over the brunette's cheeks.

"We thought you were out with Ron, a movie?"

"He wanted to get a drink after, I wasn't feeling well so I came home!" Hermione peeked through her fingers watching her two friends adjusting their clothes to hide their shame. "That's where we _eat,_ Harry!"

"Why is this my fault?" The boy squeaked putting his hands to his chest. "She started it!"

"Oh yes, blame me!" Ginny smirked and smacked his chest, "You said no one would find out!"

"Okay enough!" Hermione truly did feel sick to her stomach, possibly from the dinner she'd eaten at the restaurant Ron had taken her out to before the movie. She'd wanted to try something new, obviously, it wasn't sitting well. "Both of you...just...ugh!"

Hermione turned away a hand on her stomach as she went up the stairs. She couldn't really be angry with them, not with Ginny scheduled to go back to school so soon. She knew they'd tried to keep their obvious happiness out of everyone else's business but they hadn't been as sneaky as they believed they were. The house was old, and the walls as beautiful as they were, were still rather thin.

Hermione shook her head as she came to the second floor, her hand over her mouth to try and keep her dinner from making a reappearance. Her skin felt clammy and her body felt dreadfully cold. She was sure her nausea wasn't caused by what she'd seen but it didn't help either. She made it to the bathroom just before her stomach gave its final warning.

Ginny made a face when the sound of Hermione's retching reached the downstairs. She looked at Harry with a bit of worry.

"I didn't think I was that ugly..."

Ginny shook her head with a small roll of her eyes, "I don't think it was us."

"Should we..."

"I'll go. You...mmm yeah just...stay here..." Her eyes ran down his exposed chest, the love bites she'd left behind darkening even more. "She's probably just got food poisoning. I warned Ron about that restaurant wasn't a good choice."

"They do have good chips though..."

"Chips are not a date food, Harry Potter." Ginny shook her head and pulled her shirt straight making for the stairs. "You best remember that!"

Harry smirked as he listened to her head back up the stairs.

Ginny ran her hand through her hair trying to make herself somewhat presentable when she pushed open the bathroom door. She gave Hermione a compassionate look coming to her side. She pulled a towel from the rack and turned on the water. The worst of it seemed to have passed and Hermione leaned back against the tub to take a breath.

"What did you eat?" Ginny moved over to give her the wet cloth.

"Just...some...I honestly don't know...it tasted fine going down...I think maybe it could have been the wine actually...I've never been one for alcohol really..."

"How much did you drink?" Ginny closed the toilet after flushing it and rested her arms on her knees.

"Maybe half a glass? It tasted funny from the start..."

"Well, it's definitely not the alcohol. Let's just hope it is just food poisoning. Wouldn't want you to get sick before you get the chance to take your NEWTS."

"Don't remind me..." Hermione let her head fall back against the tub, her mouth felt cottony, as though she'd taken a potion. She couldn't remember at present what potion had that sort of side-effect, her head pulsing too much to give it any proper thought. "Do we have any headache relief potion?"

"Yeah, let me look." Ginny stood again opening up the medicine cabinet, they'd all had a small supply of basic household potions. She and Hermione had made a rather nice stock while practicing their skills for her upcoming NEWTS. "Yep, here we are." Ginny pulled the bottle down and came back to sit beside her. After Hermione had taken it she took the empty vial into her hands, "Sorry for...well...downstairs..."

"It's alright...I'm happy for you...really..." Hermione looked out from under the cloth she'd put over her forehead, "Just...can you keep it to the bedroom please?"

"Will do." Ginny took a small breath, "Do you need help getting to your room?"

"No, I think...I'll just take a bath...I feel gross..."

"Ron didn't try anything did he?"

"Not really...He did put his arm around me during the movie, but I think he was more fascinated with the actual movie than me."

"Harry promised to take me to one before school starts."

Hermione had almost forgotten that neither Ron nor Ginny had grown up with such muggle things. "You'll like it I'm sure, just don't let him convince you to see a horror film." Hermione nodded with a small grin, "Always push for the romantic comedy. That's how you know if he's a keeper."

"I'll remember that." Ginny giggled softly relaxing to Hermione's obvious if a little poorly delivered humor. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm feeling better already. It was probably just the food." She pulled the towel down from her head and gave Ginny a small smile, "Now to go your _room_."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ginny pushed herself up making towards the door, as she was just about to turn the corner she heard Hermione call out again.

"Don't forget the silencing charm!"

"Yes, Mom!" Ginny chuckled and came to the stairs smirking down at Harry who had come to listen in. She gave him a crook of her finger before turning up to go to the next floor.

oOo

Ron looked down at the page he'd torn out from the book he'd found in the library. The house was still dark at the early hour, having woken before everyone else on that Sunday. He just couldn't understand why it hadn't worked. He had followed the instructions carefully. He was sure he wasn't that inept at potions.

"Ron?" Ginny let out a deep yawn rubbing her eye, "What're you doing awake?"

"Could ask you the same." His voice was a little tight as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His back had gone stiff and his hand shifted to try and cover what he'd been reading.

"Came down for some water..." She glanced at the clock, it was 4:15 am. What on earth was he doing up so early, late, whatever? "What are you making? It smells weird..."

"Just uh..." Ron hastily up the lid on his cauldron casting a quick stasis charm, "Trying to uh...you know help Hermione..."

"With what?" Ginny came over now, her curiosity peeked. Ron had moved his hand away from the torn page to cover the cauldron and she'd looked down at it. Unfortunately, her sleepy brain wasn't able to understand much of what she was reading.

"Studying...and...stuff..."

"Well, she can't take this..." Ginny rubbed her eye setting down the paper, "She's allergic to Pearl Dust." Ginny said her words with a heavy yawn setting the paper back down before turning away to get a glass. She'd found out that little bit of information from the large sheet of curses the healer had made when she'd run a diagnostic on all of them at the safe house. She'd snuck the paper out, wanting to give Harry some sort of way to help Hermione before she had had to return to the school.

"Right...better think of something else then..." Ron watched his sister take her water and sleepily make her way back upstairs. He barely managed to cast the silencing charm over the room before he knocked over his cauldron in a fit of anger. The sickly pink potion inside spilled out and over the edge of the table.

oO August Oo

It had been only one week since she had decided to move out of Grimmauld Place and in with Ron. The decision had been made when she'd walked in on Harry and Ginny in the living room. _This_ time she had definitely seen more than her fair share. Neither one of them had even noticed her hasty retreat back upstairs. The water she had come down to get completely forgotten. Ron had asked every day until the day he'd actually moved out. The incident occurring not four days later and so, with her tail and her pride tucked firmly between her legs she had asked him if the offer was still available.

He had been so elated by her asking that she had almost felt obligated to stay longer than the few months she had originally planned. Her thoughts being that she'd stay until she could find a suitable place of her own with the money she was presently saving. She had managed to get a job in the records department like she'd wanted. Her job merely to update and file information regarding who lived where and what children were being born to which families and make sure all the information was filed in the proper places. It was a menial job but it kept her busy.

Their work and schedules kept them apart for most of the day, though at night when she would be reading she'd taken to letting Ron relax against her while she continued to study for her upcoming test that was a mere week away. He'd usually fall asleep with his head in her lap but had otherwise had not disturbed her.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's head lifted slowly bringing her out of her mental musings, "Ah, yes?"

"I know it's a bit of a touchy subject, and you're more than welcome to object but...I was wondering if I could have a bit of help with these?" The elder man, Mr. Weatherborn who she shared the small department with slowly set down a small stack of files on her desk.

Hermione tilted her head slightly looking at the name on the top file, her brow furrowing just a bit: Collin Creevy. "Sir?"

"They're...from the war...I've been trying to sort through them and put them in their proper place but...well the Minister wanted them properly handled by last week and I-I just didn't have the heart to ask..."

Hermione felt her heart beating a little faster in her chest as she slowly pulled it from the stack, her fingers flipping open to the bright smiling picture of the boy she had known. The large red stamp over his information felt like a nail shot straight through her chest. She swallowed down the pain before raising her head, "I'll do my best..."

"You really are a saint...I don't know what I would do without you... Please, if you need a break at any time today...don't even ask..."

"Thank you..." Hermione watched him toddle off with his own stack of heavy files. She straightened her back and tried to put on a cool detached demeanor. The war was over, it was time. It was time.

She closed the file and set it aside, she would do it in the same order she always had. The large file room was organized by birthdate, leaving the youngest to die farthest in the back, a least a 10-minute walk into the deep caverns. It was always easiest for her to work through the days work from oldest to newest. Deaths, then births. It was the most efficient way.

She pulled the next two files down, looking only at the date of birth and nothing else. Aurors, students, common wizards and witches, their names never made it into her inner eye. That was, until the very last. Her fingers lingered over the dark brown file for a long time, her eyes stuck on the name printed on the tab: Snape, Severus Tobias.

With great trepidation she pulled open the cover, her eyes lingering on the picture staring back at her. It wasn't moving, not because it wasn't magical but rather because the man inside the frame hadn't moved during the exposure. He looked young, younger than she could remember him being. His dark eyes and sharp features looking straight through the camera into her very soul. She'd almost forgotten what he actually looked like. Remembering him only in wisps of darkened memories.

Her finger lightly traced the line of his jaw before her eyes turned down to the stamp that rested just under his picture. Unlike the others, it was smaller but no less bold. The letters M.I.A. printed in bright blue ink. Her eyes turned to the left where his basic information was written.

 _Surname: Snape_

 _Given Name: Severus, Tobias_

 _Blood Status: Half-Blood_

 _Blood Descendent: Prince, Eileen Alexandra_

 _Date of Birth: 1960, January 9th_

 _Residences: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Spinner's End: Cokeworth_

 _Honors: Order of Merlin: First Class (1998), Masters of Herbology (1982), Masters of Arithmancy (1981), Masters of Alchemy (1980), Masters of Defense (1980)_

 _Crimes:_ The entire section had been completely redacted.

Hermione looked down further, she had learned that the older records of magical witches and wizard didn't include the name of the father unless they were also magically inclined. This led her mind turning in most curious directions. She hadn't realized he had been so accomplished in the academic fields. At least not to the point where he would have been awarded a 'Master' status in each field. That usually took _years_ to accomplish. She'd recognized that name from when she had been filing other records away. Pure-Blooded wizards had a different section of the vault; their descendants, and subsequent family lines paradoxically much more complicated than the average witch or wizard's.

Hermione pushed herself up from her desk taking the file with her. There was a reference number at the bottom of the page, meaning that his file already had a place to be. Setting aside his current status, she turned down into the dark oddly chilled stacks. Large bookcases filled with rows and rows of similar files all protected by a preservation charm. Prince. Where had she seen that name before?

Hermione felt her steps moving faster as she looked up and down the rows. The more 'noble' families had entire rows devoted to their heritage. The Malfoy line alone was at least 4 meters long with the Black family being nearly the same. Female Pure-bloods didn't lose their 'house name' when they got married, at least not in the records. It was always at the top of their file followed by their 'married' name. Children were always filed under their mother's 'house name' regardless of who their father was.

It was the most archaic system, but it was easy to navigate once you learned the system. There weren't so many Ministry recognized Pure-blooded wizards left. Only about 30 names were even officially classified as pure blooded anymore. Though less than 20 were active now they had remained in their place. She had been mildly surprised to find the Potter name at the very outskirts of the section as though someone had made to move it before leaving it where it was. It was like having access to the entire wizarding worlds dirtiest secrets. The dark underbelly to the reason why everything had even happened. All this hate, all this regimented segregation. That was a battle for another day.

Hermione turned down another long pathway, she was so deep now, she wasn't even sure she'd find it. Then, just when she was about to admit she may have been mistaken, the large family crest shined under her wand-light. There it was, _Prince._ The shield was large and beautifully designed. A Raven sat at the top, perched upon a tome. The crest beneath had four distinct designs inside, with two large silver Eagles as crest supporters the motto: Gloria et Virtus written beneath.


	63. Chapter 63

"You're worried."

"About?"

"Don't play the fool, Severus."

"She will be fine, she is...where she needs to be..." He was a horrible liar.

"She isn't now, but she will be soon." Galia turned her head slowly, watching the man pacing in front of the fireplace, "You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"You tell me." Severus glanced her way, trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes but she was just as clever as he and had turned her eyes before he could see clearly.

A small smirk slithered across her lips and her hand came up to hide her amusement. "Why have you left her there when you're obviously so opposed?"

"You're the Seer." Severus snarled and turned away completely. He knew exactly why he'd done what he'd done. While not the noblest of methods, he himself was bound to his own inner demons. He wasn't some knight in shining armor. He was just a man, a scared, cowardly man.

He had stayed away for fear of being caught returning her memories. Well, most of them. The missing memories now sat inside his room, hidden away. He had visited her only one other time, during the night. He had found her curled up in his cloak, peacefully sleeping away. It had stirred up something deep inside him, something he couldn't identify. He had left after only a few minutes.

It had been odd to see her again. He had made sure that her fugue-self wouldn't be able to spill the magical beans so to speak. The subconscious feeling he had placed inside her mind had still been in place when he'd rifled through what had been left of her mind. He had been shocked and nearly horrified to find that _she_ , not the healers, had been the one virtually erase away everything that she was. Though the healers had finished the job, she was still responsible.

When he'd viewed the memory, he had been nearly beside himself with anger and confusion that later turned into soul-crushing guilt. He had left her mind such a mess, that when all the protections he'd hastily put into place finally broke away it had given her a complete mental break down. He could still see her pain stricken face as the memories she could no longer process fell from her eyes while she desperately begged the healers to make it all go away. He knew the healers had had their own agenda at the time but he hadn't put much thought into their now so obvious compliance. He should have gone to her then, but he hadn't been able to. Fawkes had taken him too far away, so far away that even he hadn't known where he was until four days after. His own body had betrayed him then, leaving him only able to pick up the broken pieces.

He had planned to take much more time carefully putting her back together. Determined to leave her better than before; to take away all the pain and hurt the war had done to destroy the light that had so brightly shined in her eyes. He had planned yes, but fate was a cruel and heartless mistress. When he had seen the twisted memory of the Weasley boy touching her in his sleep and he had nearly torn the house apart to find him. The thirst for revenge had never tasted so sweet. Unfortunately, he knew if he'd revealed himself then, his entire plan would have been for naught. Instead, he'd taken the memory away. It was distorted anyway, like everything inside her fugue-state had been.

There was no fear upon her face when the boy had done what he'd done. Only confusion, she had remained still, unsure of what to do. It had been almost like the time inside the cellar and just as painful to witness. She had been obeying _his_ orders. It was _he,_ who was truly to blame. The boy had been merely dreaming, he rationalized. As wrong as it was, Severus didn't know the circumstances leading to the boy even being in the bed with her. In his heart, he felt it was wrong. Exceptionally wrong. But who was he to judge? Hadn't he done nearly the same thing? Hadn't he done worse? He didn't know for sure if she had invited him, or if he'd come on his own. It still riled his blood and tormented his sleep.

"I'll see you tonight." Galia turned her eyes down to the book resting in her lap, not even raising an eyebrow to the man leaving the room, obviously on a mission.

oOo

"Mm'mione..."

Hermione shifted the book she presently held in her hand to look down at Ron who had fallen asleep in her lap again. His face was nearly as red as his hair, though he didn't look to be in pain. Her hand left the worn pages of her book to rest on his forehead but didn't find a temperature. When he let out another soft whining moan and shifted his hips she glanced down his body. Was he...surely he wasn't...The little hairs on the back of her neck rose and so did her temper.

"Ron." Her voice was stern and her face mirrored her tone. She set the book aside on the armrest and lifted her legs to jostle his head, "Ron!"

"Mmm-ah wha-what happened?" Ron jolted awake from his dream, disoriented and obviously flustered.

Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head slightly, "Go to bed. It's late." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice. It wasn't like he could help it...it was a dream...it's not like one had any control over them. Still, she didn't want him having them with his head in her lap. It just felt...wrong. She shivered despite herself and gave his head a small push to help him on his way. "Go. Out." She pushed him again as he came to sit up properly.

"I'm going...I'm going..." Ron rubbed his eyes for a moment to clear them before shifting his legs, obviously uncomfortable in his current state. "G'night... Don't stay up too late..." He pushed himself up like a zombie and started to shuffle towards his room.

Hermione watched him go with a sharp eye. It wasn't until she heard the soft click of his door shutting did she let out the breath she'd been holding. Officially distracted from her book now, she let out a sharp huff and placed her bookmark inside. It _was_ getting late and she had her test tomorrow first thing in the morning. She turned her head towards the desk that held her new journal that was already becoming full with the copious amounts of notes she'd taken.

Her time inside the records vault had proved to be most rewarding though she wasn't quite ready to share what information she'd gathered just yet. She wanted to take it to McGonagall first, she of all those living might have more insight into the man of who she sought. She just hoped the woman would be cooperative.

She had found considerable information on different estates, the long line of ancestors in the Prince line leading all the way back to the 1600s. The family was impressive in its own rights. The first ever legilimens to ever expose their gifts to the wizarding world. They were renowned for their ability to see not just into others minds but the future as well. It was a rather impressive history if she did say so her self. She had only made it up to the early 1900s when her shift had ended.

Like all Pure-blooded families in the vault. Their shelves didn't just contain names and files of those in the family but also large books about their lives. Anything they may have accomplished to aid—or harm—the wizarding world. It appeared to have been the old way things had been kept, as most of the birth and death records had been handwritten in large books with magically expanding pages. It had been an exceptionally fascinating experience.

The clock on the wall chimed softly and she gave a small stretch. She rubbed the warm spot on her thigh where Ron had been, trying to erase the feeling. Why did it seem like everyone but she was able to find pleasure in the smallest moments? Was there something wrong with her?

A small furrow marred her brow as she pushed herself up. She shook her head to clear it but the thought still lingered in the back of her mind. She'd, of course, explored her body at least once or twice when she'd been home alone over the summer holidays. It was only natural for her to do so. She could recall doing just that after their fourth year. The small kiss Viktor had given her after the dance having sparked a small curiosity. She hadn't gotten very far, her mind had been too busy too focused on other things. Like now. Her NEWTS were tomorrow. She felt exceptionally silly to even ponder the thought. A sad sigh left her chest as she dragged herself towards her room. Would she ever feel normal again?

oOo

"That concludes the test. If all of you will please bring your parchments to the front and place them here."

Hermione came to her feet slowly. The entire world seemed to lift off of her shoulders at once leaving her a bit light headed but extremely satisfied. She turned her head when Neville came to stand beside her a soft smile on his face. He among at least ten others had come to take the test. Even _Malfoy_ had come. He was the only one from the Slytherin house who had. He hadn't said a word to anyone and had kept to the very back possibly hoping to stay invisible. Every time Hermione had tried to look his direction he had found the floor suddenly more fascinating.

His family had been pardoned for their role in the war thanks to Harry, a fact she'd only come to know today when she'd heard a few of the other students commenting on it. The final battle was still a mystery to her but at least she knew that he'd survived. He looked well enough, perhaps a bit thinner than he should be but otherwise alright.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped out of her headspace to hand over her test. A small blush of embarrassment highlighting her features. Headmistress McGonagall gave her a kind smile. "I can see you now."

"Thank you Prof- I mean Headmistress." Hermione slowly came to her side giving one passing glance to Neville who was sure to be going to see Luna. He had told her that she had started walking again without any help. She definitely wouldn't be running any marathons but she could navigate stairs without risk of injury. Everyone was moving on.

"Minerva, please. How have you been Miss Granger?"

"I'm...well. I've moved out with Ron and I've gotten a small job at the ministry."

"I heard you had a bit of a difficult start after... everything."

"It's...better now." Hermione gave her a small glance. She had always admired her head of house for the amount of restraint and strength she portrayed. She had hoped that one day she could be so respected. Though that dream had since faded.

oOo

"Hey, Neville! How'd the test go?"

"Easier than I thought it'd be. I'm just glad its over." Neville leaned back in the booth with Luna tucked comfortably to his side nibbling away at their small serving of chips.

"Hello, Ron. Harry." Luna adjusted just a little so she could be more easily seen around Neville's chest. The boys gave her a small wave and smile coming sit down across from them.

"Hey, Luna. You're looking better."

"Feel better too, though I think there may be a niffler living under Neville's Grandmother's house."

Neville smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, "I set the chocolate coins out this morning. Hopefully, he'll be asleep by the time we get back and we can put him someplace safe."

Ron and Harry shared a small look but decided not to comment. Ron shifted a little and pulled out a worn out paper from his pocket.

"Hey, so you know Hermione's birthday is coming up right?" Harry glanced at his friend but turned away to address Luna and Neville.

"She's going to 19 right?" Neville shifted to try and see the paper Ron had taken from his pocket.

"20." Harry stole a chip from the basket, "Time Turner, 3rd year."

"Man, you guys always had the best adventures." Neville pouted slightly before resting on his arms. "You thinking of throwing a big party?"

"Nothing too big, but I'd like to invite everyone I can. Ginny has already asked for special leave that weekend from McGonagall and I think she's going to give it to her. You could probably come too Luna if she says yes."

Luna smiled softly and nodded her head before looking down at the paper Ron had, "What's that Ron?"

"It was supposed to be my present to Hermione... the only problem is she's allergic to one of the ingredients. I was hoping either of you might have some ideas?" He pushed the paper across the table taking a chip for himself.

"What ingredient?" Neville let Luna look at the paper first. Though he had never been all that skilled at potions as a soon to be Herbology Apprentice he did have extra knowledge about magical ingredients.

"Pearl Dust."

All heads and brows rose, turning toward the redhead with varying degrees of concern. Harry had only known that Ron was trying to impress Hermione with his ability to do something complicated without her help. He hadn't actually seen the potion himself yet. He was also unaware that he had already attempted to give her a small dose. He recognized the ingredient from their sixth-year potions class and a small stone of worry was starting to form in his stomach.

Neville was aware of the ingredients' hallucinogenic properties. A difficult and heavily regulated substance outside of educational institutions he wondered where he would even get such an ingredient. He hadn't taken potions for his sixth or seventh year and thus hadn't made the same connection that Harry had.

Luna had only looked at him briefly before her mind had turned elsewhere. She recognized the ingredient from something she had read recently. Though she couldn't recall the source and was cycling through her thoughts to try and remember.

"What?" Ron let out a nervous if clueless chuckle.

"Ron, you're not trying to make a...a love potion are you?" Harry gave him a most disappointed look filled with a small bit of anger that his friend would do something so _despicable._

"What?! No!" Ron sputtered looking down at the paper, "It's supposed to help you relax! I swear!" Harry shook his head as though he didn't believe him and he could feel his face growing hot. "The title's gone but I swear it said Mind Easing Potion! I got it from one of the old potion textbooks in the library at Grimmauld place!"

"Was it a green bound book?" Luna shifted to look into her bag, "With gold letters?"

Ron relaxed marginally, for once glad that Luna was there. "Yes, yes it was. Do you know it?"

"Ron." Harry's tone had gone sharp, and his eyes had narrowed thinking back to the horrible rash Hermione had had for days after she'd gone out with Ron to the movies. "Did you already try to make this potion?"

"I think I have the book actually..." Luna's words bifurcated the boy's dangerous tension but Harry put up his hand to stop her from speaking any further until Ron answered his question.

"I gave her three drops." He held up his fingers to accent his point but Harry was already coming to his feet. "She was just so stressed from studying for the NEWTS test, I just wanted her to enjoy the night off! I didn't think she'd get sick! I didn't know she was allergic!" Ron was scrambling back both verbally and physically as Harry came closer. The fear and shame appearant on his face while Harry looked murderous.

"You are beyond dense!" Harry grabbed the taller boys shirt, his hand curling tight into a fist. Neville had come to his feet as well but it was only to keep Harry from doing something regrettable. "She's been struggling to even remember to _eat_ every day and your bright idea to help her is to make her mind even worse!? She was scratching for days! Thank _Merlin_ Ginny accidentally walked in on her after her shower! Do you know how hard it was for us to get her to even _see_ a healer?! Have you lost all sense?! It's a wonder you can even tie your shoes in the morning!"

Neville winced when Ron cowered back even further. His eyes shining with tears, it was clear to Neville that the teen hadn't meant to do her any harm. That his heart had been in the right place even if his head wasn't anywhere close.

"I...I was just trying to help her...If Snape could do it...why couldn't I?" His voice wavered with the tears that choked his throat.

"Found it..." Luna set the book down on the table gently. Her eyes turning up to the boys all ready to explode like a powder keg, it was a miracle that the pub was empty save from them, otherwise, the fight very well would have made the front page.

"You'd be lucky to be a quarter of the man _Snape_ was!" Harry's voice had gone dangerously low. He couldn't even begin to understand his friend's logic. In the far corner of his mind, he wondered if this was how his Godfather had felt when he'd found out that Pettigrew was the reason his parents were dead.

A heavy tension was building in the space. There was a small pause where everyone held their breath, then—like the sudden backfire of a car—Harry's fist shot out sending Ron instantly to the floor.

oOo

"This castle is gorgeous." Hermione ran her fingers over the large ancient book in front of her. Her eyes sparkling with wonder. "Is it still standing?"

"That I can't answer. Though I'm sure very few outside of this room even know where its located. I myself am not entirely sure where it is."

"Do you think he would go there?" Hermione turned the page slowly and carefully looking at the next image of a beautifully breathtaking ballroom. She scanned the underwriting for any clues as to where the castle might have built.

"I honestly couldn't say." Minerva looked over her desk sadly. "Severus was...a private man..." This war had been so hard on her, not just for the children who had been lost but for what had been stolen from those left behind. The light inside Hermione was gone, though she appeared functional on the outside Minerva knew it was only a matter of time before the girl would collapse under the hidden pressure. She desperately wanted to help her, she just didn't have the answers the girl sought.

"You can take that with you if you'd like. There really isn't a need here for it anymore."

"Really?" Hermione looked up with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

"I know it will be in good hands." Minerva gave her a kind smile.

oOo

"You have three days Ron, after that. I'll tell her everything." Harry pushed himself away from Ron's prone and pathetic form. His eyes turning to Neville and Luna for a long moment before he turned to make his way out of the pub. Aberforth looked on silently from behind the counter curious but also smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Neither Luna nor Neville helped Ron up, rather they gathered their things quietly paying Aberforth for the chips on the way out. Once they were outside Neville looked down at Luna who had kept the book and Ron's paper. Still quietly comparing the two. They walked on through the town for a little while before Neville found the courage to ask.

"What kind of potion was it?"

Luna shifted the book over to his hands for him to read for himself, "Well...It wasn't a love potion..."

Neville looked down the page, his brow furrowing and his feet coming to a stop. "This...this is definitely illegal..."

"Mm...maybe now, but it used to be very popular in the 1920s. See?" Luna pointed to the bottom of the page, "Apparently it _does_ actually help with stress. Though...the side-effects..."

"Yeah...I don't think he read far enough..."

Luna nodded slightly, "It was probably a good thing she was allergic to it...I can't imagine what that could have been like if it had actually gotten into her system..."

"Yeah...small favors..." Neville looked down at the bottom of the page. The potion was listed in the book for its historical usage, it wasn't actually meant to be a guide on how to brew it. At least, in Luna's copy. It only listed the ingredients, not the method of which to brew them. Explaining that the potion had been meant at one-time to be a medicinal potion, something to help victims of extreme trauma to sort of escape reality for a while. Neville could read between the lines as to what that meant but he was almost completely certain Ron hadn't understood what it meant at all. To put it bluntly, it was a hallucinogenic potion, it would leave the drinker in a sort of stoned bliss without the ability to really think or in some cases, unable to even move. Just sort of leaving them in an artificial paradise.


	64. Chapter 64

Ron could barely move his feet forward. The amount of guilt and the throbbing pain in his face was nearly too much to bear. He had truly just tried to help. Why was he so stupid? Even the word moron had his name in it. Why couldn't he do anything right?

He caught sight of himself in one of the decorative mirrors that hung in the hallway leading to there apartment. He didn't look nearly as bad as he felt. His eye was puffy and black around the bottom and his cheek was a bit red but it was really just how pathetic his eyes looked even to himself that struck him hard.

He had to tell her. Tonight. She deserved to know what sort of loser she was sharing an apartment with. He'd already resigned himself to the idea that she would undoubtedly move out. That he knew, he just wasn't sure what she'd do to him before that. He had no Horcrux with him this time to ease over his stupidity. Just his words of apology. He was going to confess everything. _Everything._

Even the key felt exceptionally heavy when he put it into the lock. The wards made his fingers tingle when he felt them release to accept him in. He barely had the strength to lift his head as he passed the threshold.

Their apartment was modest. The front door opening up to the living room slash kitchen. With their bedrooms down the short hallway. Hermione had taken the bedroom on the left beside the bathroom while Ron had taken the one on the right next to the small balcony that gave them a modest view of the town. It was only a few blocks away from Grimmauld place but was set inside a six-story building, their room on the top floor.

The living room held one couch and a small desk with a chair that had already been taken over by the copious amount of books Hermione had been using to study for her NEWTS, her room too small to really hold it all. He'd offered to switch rooms with her when she'd first moved in but she'd declined, saying that she didn't want to put him out. He'd never really commented directly on her taking over the shared space in the time they'd stayed together, too afraid that it would make her want to go back to Harry's. It all seemed silly now. She was going to leave anyway.

Ron set his keys on the hook beside the door, his eyes taking in the room more clearly. The overhead light was still on giving him a clear view. All the papers and books she'd messed the room with had all been neatly stacked along the walls. The dining table, kitchen bar and even the small desk all cleared away. His head raised a bit higher taking in everything that appeared to have been cleaned before large brown curls hanging over the arm of the couch caught his attention.

His heart beat just a bit faster as he closed the door and came further into the room. The coffee table was still filled with paper but he could tell she'd tried to contain the mess. When he came a bit further he felt his the tension in his body slowly unwinding. She was asleep, her head turned into the back of the couch. He'd never seen her actually able to fall asleep anywhere but her bed since she'd come to stay with him. As though she were always wound tight. His eyes lowered down to the book that nearly took up the entire length of her torso. It looked old, older than anything he'd seen her have before. He came just a bit closer to try and read the faded gold leaf title. _Wizard Royalty: Castles of the Ages._

He pursed his lips but didn't put too much thought into what she might be researching now. He was sure it wasn't NEWTS related and thought perhaps she was simply reading it for pleasure. The book looked awfully heavy though and he couldn't imagine her being all too comfortable laying beneath it. Despite his previous self-depreciative thoughts, he felt the need to help her in some way.

Though his heart wanted him to carry her safely to her room, his fear kept his hands from completing the task. Instead, he carefully lifted the book from over her chest. Her hands had already fallen down, one to the floor and the other against the back of the couch. She took a deep breath letting out a soft sigh after he'd lifted it away but otherwise didn't stir.

He closed the book without even looking inside gingerly placing the heavy tome down on the coffee table. His hands itched to pull her up into his arms and carry her off but once more he pushed down the urge. Instead, he leaned over her pulling down the blanket that rested on the back of the couch. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so relaxed. He swallowed down the lump that had appeared in his throat and lowered down the blanket, mindful not to touch her. His cheek pulsed reminding him of all the mistakes he'd made and with a heavy heart and heavier feet he turned away to his room.

oOo

Night had fallen, blanketing the world in inky blackness. No moon shined overhead and thus cast no shadows. Snape moved silently through the streets well above any wondering eye. He hadn't found her where he'd left her. He had had to use a location spell on her journal, something he'd kept with him after the war for fear of their creation falling into the wrong hands. It was his saving grace now.

Following the small compass that led the way he found himself standing on a balcony atop a sixth-floor building. The curtains were drawn and the lights were out. Cautious as always he used his natural gift to try and feel who might have been inside. He could feel two distinctly different energies. Both at rest. Using his wand he slowly and silently pulled back the curtain. His dark eyes adjusting to the dim light within.

 _Ron found himself in a place he had never been before. Large endless stone walls surrounded him at every turn. A scream pierced through the haze and he found himself running. Running, endlessly running. He could feel his lips moving to call out. His heart underfoot as his mind registered the owner of the scream._

 _He had to **save** her. He was the only one. He was the only one **left**. Bodies started to line the corridor in which he ran. Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Mom, Dad, Harry, Neville, Luna. All laying dead, killed by his betrayal, he knew._

 _The long endless hall opened up suddenly to the bright flash of fire and explosions. All thumping into his heart into the background. His eyes turned up to the platform before him. Taken from a memory he found himself staring up at the bound form of the only girl he'd ever truly loved._

 _"Hermione!" His words were choked with dust and burning air. He pushed himself even farther over the bodies of faces his mind couldn't name. Just as he neared the stage a dark shadow appeared from behind her bound form. Distorted by the mask on their face he didn't need to know their name to know that they were **evil.**_

 _He couldn't let her be lost. He had to do something! His eyes turned for any way he could possibly get upon the stage when a deep voice echoed from all around him._

 _"You've spent your meager life fighting us...But now..." Ron's eyes turned up to the man standing beside Hermione's unconscious form. Their tall lean body transforming before he could even know the difference. Their hand came down exposing their arm for Ron to see, the Dark Mark shined brightly against the pale flesh of their arm. Ron found himself frozen in place as their hand came away towards the mask that concealed their true identity. "You have become **one** of us..."_

 _The mask fell away with a small wisp of black smoke and Ron could hardly call in enough air to call out. His own face stared back at him with the weight of all his crimes. A scream of denial rang out over the world only to turn to one of horror as a searing pain registered more real than anything that could have been a dream. He fell to his knees clutching tight to his own arm before his eyes turned up to watch his own wand set light to the woman he loved. The woman he had tried so desperately to save, to be the hero for._

 _"One of us..."_

oOo

Hermione woke at first light, a dream so peaceful flittering away as she opened her eyes. A scent—stronger than before—wafted through the air of her open window and she found herself momentarily confused.

She stretched herself out slowly, her body warm from her relaxed rest. She could almost _feel_ him wrapped around her. His arms strong and firm, her ear pressed into his chest listening to the slow thump of his heart. Safe and secure. The lingering feeling spread through to her heart and she gently pulled down the blanket from her body blinking slowly to the black fabric underneath. She couldn't recall having gone to bed. Nor could she recall laying under his cloak this way. Normally holding it in her arms, she hadn't ever spread it out over herself for fear of losing his scent. She brought up the dark fabric only to smell him even stronger. She wasn't sure how until she shifted her head to her own shirt. It wasn't the cloak she was smelling but rather the lingering scent on her own clothes.

Her head turned to the small rattle of her curtains against the early morning breeze. A small spark shot through her and she found herself suddenly awake. Hermione pushed herself out of the bed so fast she nearly tripped over the cloak that had been tucked around her. She took hold of the small window and pushed her head out. There was nothing. Her eyes snapped to the side when a long black hair that had been trapped in the fabric of her shirt floated free, her eyes widening as she watched it float away.

oOo

Ron woke with a start. His eyes snapping open to the harsh light of late morning. His dream had lingered well after it had ended. Stuck inside his torment unable to wake. All the horrible things Hermione had gone through playing on a cycle through his mind. Memories that shouldn't have even been there had manifested themselves distortedly inside his dream. His blurred eyes shot down to his arm and for a brief moment, he actually thought he saw a mark on his arm. Black and bold. Though when his eyes cleared he found nothing.

He pushed himself up slowly, his body fatigued even though he had slept. He hadn't forgotten what he had meant to do. Even still, the remains of his dream placed a deep fear inside his heart. What would truly happen if he told her? Would her mind survive? Would her heart?

He came to his feet slowly. Like a man escorted to the gallows, he pushed open his door and looked across the hall. Hermione's door was open, he couldn't recall if it had been last night or not and so pushed his way down the small hall. When he came to her door he looked inside to find her bed made. Still unsure, he continued into the small living room only to find it too empty. The large book and all the papers that had been on the coffee table were gone as well and he could see from where he was that her key was gone.

He turned his head to the bar between the kitchen and the living room and noticed a card sitting up next to a plate of cookies and moved closer taking the card into his hand and thumbed it open.

 _Ron,_

 _I went out early today to visit the library at Harry's house. Your Mom dropped off these cookies for us before I'd left. Not sure when I'll be back, probably late. I've already taken a few for myself so please eat as many as you want._

 _Hermione_

He set the card down but despite his stomach growling angrily for the cookies, he found his jaw locked tight. He had the entire day to himself, he didn't work that day and thus had all the time in the world to sit and think about everything he'd done. An icy fear crawled up his back as he remembered what Harry had said. Would he wait? Or would he just tell her anyway? He rubbed his arm subconsciously and turned his head towards the clock. Perhaps he wasn't so far behind her or maybe it was already too late.

He waffled on the proper course before resigning himself to stay where he was. He was very sure Harry didn't want to see his face and neither would his sister when he told her what he'd done. He was sure his mother would be coming soon as well and decided to go back to his room leaving the cookies behind. He was going to write a letter. A letter of goodbye and a letter for forgiveness.

oOOo

"Hermione?" Harry moved into the library slowly looking up and down the rows. "Hermione?"

"Up here," Hermione called out from three rows down. She was perched on one of the ladders leading to the top shelf. Her arm looped through while she casually thumbed through the small book in her hand. "What's up?" She lowered the book looking down at Harry.

"Just came back from the gym. Wondered if you were hungry? Ginny brought some of her mom's cooking by." Ginny had returned to her mother's house as she was set to return with all the other students the next day. Despite her desperate attempts to stay the night her mother had put her foot down on the matter.

"I could eat." Hermione shifted slightly tucking the book she had been looking through under her arm as she started to climb down. "What'd she bring?"

"Sheppard's Pie." Harry held the ladder for her as she took the final steps. He had missed her even being in the house until she'd come into the kitchen around lunchtime to grab an apple. The wards were keyed to let her in anytime so there had been no warning. Thankfully she hadn't even noticed him coming down in just his gym shorts. He'd been embarrassed but she'd been oblivious. He'd let her be, almost afraid that she was on a warpath. He had hoped Ron had spoken to her but it was clear to him now by the smile and shine in her eyes that it wasn't the case.

In fact, she looked happier than he'd seen her in months. "What are you researching now?"

"I'm actually trying to find this old castle." Hermione shifted to walk beside him the excitement evident in her voice, "I'm almost certain that it's where Snape is hiding."

"He's hiding in a castle?" Harry blinked dumbly for a moment before his brain backed up even further, "Wait a minute. Why are you looking for Snape?" He had overheard a few of the senior Aurors the other day mentioning that the Minister had put him on their caseload. While he hadn't been charged with anything—no doubt thanks to himself—they still wanted to know where he'd gone.

"He has something of mine." Her smile faded to a stern look, "I want it back." Hermione pushed ahead into the kitchen setting down the address book she'd found on the table with a heavy smack.

Harry could instantly tell he needed to tread lightly and slowly moved around the table to give her some space, "What...what do you think he has?" He was almost afraid to ask because he felt he already knew.

"My memories, the ones that were missing from the box." Hermione looked him straight in the eye when she spoke and he was sure he could feel her power wafting over the table.

"And you think...the answer is here?" Harry took a seat carefully minding his body language so as not to rile her any further.

"Yes." Hermione slowly took a seat, flipping open the old address book. She was most certain. When she'd looked into the large book this morning she had found a small apple seed pressed into the crease of the page she had been looking at the day before. She was almost certain it hadn't been there the day before. It felt too fresh, too soft to have been left there by some careless reader.

"How can I help?"

oOOo

Ron lowered the ice pack from his cheek. His face looked worse today than it had yesterday. He was sure he'd looked a sight but he hadn't even managed to look at himself in the mirror when he'd had to go to the loo. He'd barely eaten and he hadn't left his room more than necessary. Instead, he had sat on the floor of his room paper and pencil in hand.

Now he looked up to the orange fire-like glow of the evening sun. His ear twitched to the turning of the lock. He'd left his door cracked so as to know if someone would be coming into the house. He wasn't sure if Hermione would be returning home, but he wanted to hope. He had begged, pleaded, with the fates to try and see his side of things though no one else could. He had desperately tried to keep himself from running away. Simply disappearing just like Snape had.

His eyes turned down to the letter in his hands when the door in the other room closed softly. He could hear the sound of keys being placed on the hook and the sound of a heavy bag hitting the floor. There was only one set of footsteps, the knowledge making his heart beat faster.

"Ron?"

He closed his eyes tightly listening to her come further into the apartment. He had to do this, he had to do it today. No more excuses.

"Ron are you home?" Hermione looked curiously at the plate of cookies still sitting out on the counter. She had half expected to come home to nothing but crumbs. Her dinner at Harry's had gone well but it had left her with a small craving for something sweet. She turned her head around the space taking a cookie into her hand as she made her way to go towards Ron's room. She stopped short however when he appeared in the doorway.

She dropped the cookie she'd had in her hand from the sheer shock of his appearance. His face was nearly purple on the one side and he looked as though he hadn't slept at all. " Ron! Are you alright? What happened?" Her urgent steps came to a halt with he held up his hand for her to stop. Her brow worried even deeper when he looked down at the paper he clutched tightly in his hand.

"We...we need to talk..."

Hermione shook her head slightly, her wont to care for others was gnawing away at the back of her mind. She wanted to know what had happened to him and who exactly she needed to curse for having done it. Still, she heeded his request and stayed as she was. The happiness of her day had gone out like a light leaving her heart worried and her head confused.

"I...I have something I need to tell you..."

"Is it about your eye? Did you get into a fight?"

"No...it's not that...I just...can you promise me something?"

"Of course..." Hermione blinked slowly turning her eyes down to the paper.

"Can you...listen until the end?" He lifted the paper slightly his heart nearly beating its way out of his chest. He had seen the happiness that was shining so brightly inside her eyes before she'd seen him clearly. A happiness that he was possibly going to extinguish forever.

"Do we...do we need to sit down...?" Honestly, he looked as though he was going to fall down if they didn't change their position soon, the worry in her tone clued him into just how pathetic he must have looked.

"Here is fine..." Ron licked his lips clearing his throat as though he were the Minister about to give a speech. "I...I've done something...something I...never meant to end badly..."

Hermione crossed her arms slowly around her waist swallowing down the unease growing in the air between them.

"I've...always tried to do my best, make the right choices...but that was never my job..." He glanced up at her and he could see the tiniest of smiles turning at the very corner of her lip, "I wanted to make you something for your birthday...but...I'm not very good at things...anything really...When we'd-when we'd gone out for dinner before the movie, I...I gave some of it to you... without your knowledge...in hopes of...making your evening better." He closed his eyes tight for a moment taking a deep breath, he could feel the weight of her eyes on him and it only made his tongue feel heavier. "It was a potion...that contained Pearl Dust. It wasn't a love potion! I promise..." Ron glanced up at her for a second but her face only showed unmasked confusion, "You were allergic to it...It was my fault...that you got that rash...I...I'm sorry..."

Hermione shook her head slightly, she couldn't find the words to express the confliction inside her. She was furious, yes, but part of her sort of expected somewhat schoolboyish behaviors from him at this point. While she had an answer to her sudden sickness she could also tell he was truly remorseful for what he'd done. The fact that he was standing there before her like a man and telling her to her face meant something as well. She was angry now, of course, but she didn't believe it was something that couldn't be forgiven with time.

"There's one other thing..." Ron took a slow breath, "When you were...ill...During the night...I came to check on you...You...you took my hand when I reached down to touch you...You held onto me..." He looked up at her with tears filling his eyes, he couldn't see her face clearly but he knew he had to continue, "I-I...I had missed you so much that...I laid down beside you...You held my hand and I...rubbed your back—the way you like and...I fell asleep..." He rose his eyes to hers then, knowing what he needed to say without having to look at the paper, "We shifted by morning...and...I guess...the hand that I'd had on your back...it-it..." He lowered his head down crumbling the paper tightly in his hands, "I was holding your breast..." He didn't dare to look up at her, "I didn't mean to...but I did...It was there...while you slept...you weren't yourself yet...so I didn't know what to do...I just left...I...I'm sorry...I just...I never meant to be this bad..." He licked his lips slowly turning his eyes directly into her own. "I love you..."


	65. Chapter 65

oO September Oo

"Did she find it?

"Not yet."

"Will she?"

"Soon."

oOo

Two days had passed since Ron had confessed everything. Two days since Hermione had warded herself inside her room. She hadn't had anything to say to him after his confession. She had merely lowered her eyes from his and gone to her room. He had tried to stay awake to try and see her, but she if she was leaving, she wasn't doing it through her door. He had actually slept outside on the balcony one night to see if she might have been leaving through her window but he hadn't seen her if she had. He was growing worried. She needed to eat, she needed to go to work.

He had told Harry just that morning via floo what had happened. He knew he was on his way, though he was sure there was another punch coming his way for having waited so long. He had been hoping that she would have come out on her own. But it was the dawn of the third day, and nothing had changed. He'd tried and failed miserably to lower her wards but they were simply too complex for him to even reveal. His worry had only compounded.

Ginny was off at Hogwarts, he'd gotten the news via letter from his mom that she'd been made Head Girl. He was proud of her and had wanted to be there to send her off but his concern over Hermione's sequestration had taken precedence. He was set to go back to the office that afternoon for more training and he very well couldn't do so until he knew she was alright.

Ron turned his head from the small tea stain on the counter when a sharp knock broke the deafening silence. He pushed himself around the counter and braced himself for when he opened the door. As it swung open he winced sharply and closed his eyes but the blow he had been expecting never came. He peeked his eyes open one at a time before letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"I've found her."

"She-she's not in her room?"

"No, apparently she's been staying at the Hogshead during the night but Aberforth doesn't know where she's going during the day. She leaves too early and only comes back after the bar has cleared."

Ron couldn't hold himself up any longer. The stress of not knowing what damage he had caused finally fell with all its weight. He covered his face and let out a small sob of relief that she was at the very least, sleeping in someplace safe.

"I think its best I collect her things and bring them to Grimmauld place."

"I understand..." Ron didn't look up as Harry came further into the room. Rather he pushed himself to the wall and just hung his head in his hands. He had nothing to say in his defense. This mess was entirely his own.

oOOo

Hermione turned slowly on the spot, she'd thought she'd followed the clue but just as yesterday, she was at a dead end. She sighed heavily and gave a small pull on the reigns of the horse she had borrowed from Hagrid. She'd caught him just before he was meant to be leaving for the morning to gather the first years from the train. Their time had been short so he hadn't asked her any questions on why she had needed it. For that she was thankful. A magical horse, she was able to make a portkey that attached to his saddle and would take them both where she wanted to go. She'd hid the horse with Aberforth's goats overnight but she knew she needed to return him.

She had gone to one of the addresses Harry and she had found in the old book at Grimmauld place. Using an old map they'd found as well to create the portkey. It had been tricky but she'd managed. The town was meant to have been a large orchid town but what she found were ruins. Rows and rows of ruins. She couldn't tell if they had been simple abandoned or victims of the war. The orchid didn't look too overgrown so she had guessed that it was part of the latter.

Her mind and heart were at odds end. Ron's words of love had burrowed deeply into her mind pushing against her heart. Pressing against the loneliness she had felt since coming back into her own. The fear that no one could ever love someone as _damaged_ as she, as scarred and _deformed_ as she; mixed with her inability to find the one man who held the answers that she so desperately needed. It left her hopeless for something more. She didn't know what to call her desire to see Snape again. Whether it was merely the drive, the need, for answers or possibly something more. She was too inexperienced with such feelings to even give them a proper place.

The war had changed them all. What would she find if she did _find_ him? Would he be the same? Would be more bitter? Or would he finally be free?

Would he had moved on like so many others?

Hermione sighed deeply leaning down to activate the portkey that would send her back to Hagrid's. Her plan was to reconcile with Ron, as he was the only left in her small world that would hold her. Even though it felt wrong to be in his arms, her heart was too weak to fight any longer. She was tired. She wanted to rest.

oOOo

Harry set down another box beside the floo. He'd just finished clearing up the living room when a soft hesitant knock came to the door. Ron raised his head too. He'd moved from the wall to the desk chair in the time that had passed. Staying out of Harry's way. They had come to a sort of truce between them given that he had done what he had needed to do. He'd let Harry read the letter he'd wrote as well, easing the tension between them.

Growing close to 11:00 o'clock, only two hours had passed since Harry had started removing Hermione from his life. He hadn't even been able to eat anything even though his stomach was ready to tear itself from his body. His mind and the conversation he'd had with Harry taking precedence over all else.

Ron rose slowly, as he was the closest and moved towards the door. He didn't know who it could possibly have been. Ginny and Luna were at school and Neville had started his apprenticeship.

Ron felt a rod go straight down his spine when the identity of the knocker was revealed. His and Harry's eyes widened when she lifted her head but her eyes only sought Ron's.

"Hermione..." He stepped back to let her in but she hadn't moved, she looked so tired, so broken. Emotions played clearly over her face as he waited for her to decide on what she wanted to say. He could hear Harry coming just a bit closer but had thankfully given them some space. He jumped when her hand came out to touch his chest. He could see the walls of strength she had surrounded herself with slowly breaking away as she took another step towards him.

Gradually, painfully so, her hand ran down to wrap around his back and he was sure she could hear his heart racing when she laid her head down hesitantly against his chest. She didn't cling to him, her touch feather-light as though she too, were afraid to touch him.

He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and he did the only thing he could think of. Very carefully, his hands rose up, timid as her touch had been and wrapped loosely around her head and shoulder. His head turned slowly to Harry for guidance but even he was unsure as to what the proper course was.

"We...need to talk..." Her words were tight, spoken to the floor.

"Okay..." Ron didn't dare to move, his words whispered over the crown of her head.

"I'm still...mad at you..."

"Of course..."

"But...but I..." Hermione couldn't make the words come out. Her entire mouth felt salty and dry. "I...love you too..."

Ron's heart did a backflip and he was sure he hadn't heard what thought he'd heard. His hand reached down very gently guiding her head up just enough for him to look into her face. Though he wasn't sure what to make of the sour look painted over her features.

"What...?"

Hermione swallowed thickly, even now holding him, she could barely force herself to stay. Her body ached with fatigue from her restless sleep and fruitless search. "You're... you're my best friend..."

Those words felt true, though she couldn't raise her eyes to meet his, "You've always been there...It... it would be unfair...to..." Her mind ground trying to remember, "Dismiss...7 years over...one mistake..."

Ron felt his heart spinning out of control. Had she forgiven him? Truly forgiven him? Could they start again? Was there still hope left?

"I...I don't want to...call this...between us... anything...but..." Her throat grew tighter and she could almost see two dark eyes filled with pain and sorrow looking at her from beyond the void inside her mind. "I'm willing..." That was all she could force out. She closed her eyes tightly, the feeling of betrayal came without source and her stomach roiled. She wasn't going to give up on finding Snape but she wasn't going to lose one of her only friends in the process either.

"That's...all I could ever ask." Ron held her tighter now. Full of strength and resolve. He was going to do things right this time. He was going to show her the best of who he was.

oOOo

The world had calmed again. Hermione had stayed. The days that had followed leading up to the Friday before her birthday had taken on a slightly more relaxed atmosphere. Ron had been doing everything thing he could to keep his excitement at bay. Even going so far as to get something to help with his morning 'problem' that was sure to scare her away when she stayed in his bed.

Hermione had taken the day off from her job after profusely apologizing for having missed two days. Mr. Weatherborn had been more than understanding of her absence and had even suggested that she take the day off before her birthday to try and relax before the big day. She really couldn't have asked for a more understanding boss.

Now they were doing a little cleaning, switching out the summer linens for hardier winter ones. Hermione had taken to cleaning and organizing her books on the new shelves Ron had bought as her early birthday present. While Ron was doing the laundry. Things between them had been stagnant thus far but Hermione had finally agreed to accept his offer to spend the night in his bed. The smell that had been preserved so long in Snape's cloak was starting to lose its calming effect over her sleep and he had noticed. He'd offered his bed to her four days ago but she was finally tired enough, from having not slept, to give it a try.

They weren't officially together but they weren't _not_ together either. It was an odd agreement between the both of them just to continue living in the same space to see what would develop. They had both been taking one day at a time. Hermione's anger had abated over the time leading up to her birthday relaxing the tension on the house.

Ron came into the living room with his comforter and hers wound up in his one arm with Snape's cloak carelessly held in his other hand. He had been surprised to have found it under her pillow when he'd been collecting all the bed linens but he had pushed down his resentment. He could do this. He _would_ do this. For her.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think this needs to be washed specially or...?" He held up the cloak somewhat awkwardly thanks to his hold on everything else.

Hermione turned to see what he was holding before her heart leapt. She jumped down off of the stool she'd been on so fast she actually toppled it over.

"Don't touch that!" Hermione rudely snatched it from his hand, her eyes wide and fearful as she brought it to her chest. "Don't ever..."

"I'm sorry...I was just..." His words trailed off and he gave her a hopeless look as she brought it up to her nose and closed her eyes. A small spark of jealousy floated across his face as he took in the look on her face. When she shifted the cloak up from the floor a small noise caught their attention.

Hermione turned her head to the small tink of metal rolling across the wood floor and carefully turned her stance to watch the small silver sphere roll under the couch. She glanced at Ron before slowly setting the cloak down over the arm of the couch to retrieve what had fallen free.

Ron shifted uncomfortably but said nothing as she came back to her feet. Her reaction over the cloak worried him but he knew it wasn't the time to ask. He took a small step closer as she turned the ball in the light.

No bigger than a necklace charm, the ball appeared to be glass with something almost living inside. It moved unnaturally in the light. Deep red, it stood out starkly against the silver cage encasing it. Hermione could feel a strong power pulsing within and she knew it was something more than just what it appeared. She turned it in her palm and squinted to try and read the runes carved into the side.

"I...I need to..." Hermione turned slowly, picking up the cloak from the couch absently, "I'll uh... Tell me when dinners ready..."

Ron watched her walk towards her room as though in a trace. A small bit of anger welled in his chest. Once again, she had chosen that _git_ over him. After everything he'd done, after all the progress they'd made.

He needed to get out. He couldn't risk his restraint. He tossed her blankets onto the couch and hastily moved to the door. Grabbing his keys and the wallet that sat on the table below the hooks, he ripped open the door without a backward glance. He made sure to slam it on his way out though he doubted she had even heard him.

oOo

Hermione groaned softly rubbing her eyes. She'd looked through every book she'd had on Runes and Latin. Nothing had matched up to what was written along the small orb. With a heavy sigh, she turned her head towards her window. It had been early evening when she'd sat down but now it was clearly well past and into the night. She turned her head to the clock beside her bed and let out a small gasp. When had it gotten so late? Why hadn't Ron come get her for dinner like she'd asked?

A growl from her stomach brought her to her feet and she pushed herself forward with a heavy sigh. She glanced at her bed to find that everything had been stripped for the wash. She rubbed her brow with a deep sigh and made her way out into the hall. A quick glance back at Ron's room revealed that he wasn't there and the lights weren't on in the living room.

Wondering where he must have gone she came out to find her linens still balled up and carelessly tossed on the couch. A soft groan passed her lips as she gathered them up and took them into the small laundry closet. The washer was empty so she pushed them in without much thought and started the cycle. Her head was starting to pulse from her lack of sustenance so she dragged herself toward the kitchen.

She didn't have the mind to fix herself anything proper and thus only grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. A small wandless slicing hex cut it into manageable pieces and she shoved one into her mouth with a heavy sigh.

It was so late. Where could he have gone? It wasn't unusual for him to be gone in the evenings as of late. He'd told her that he'd been taking the time to work out at the gym as he'd nearly failed his physical fitness test. She hadn't questioned it and had actually enjoyed taking her evenings alone to simply enjoy her reading without him snoring against her thigh.

She took another piece of apple into her mouth turning to look at the clock on the wall. It was nearing midnight. This was definitely longer than he was usually out. Most nights she could hear him coming in, going straight for the shower long after she'd retired to bed to read and relax. He'd say goodnight to her through the door to her room but had never opened it. She wondered if he knew she was awake or not but hadn't taken any time to really ponder it.

Just as the last of her snack had gone into her mouth she heard the unmistakable sound of keys entering the lock. She wiped her hands on a dish towel before coming around the small bar to apologize for having becoming so distracted. He'd obviously left upset given that he'd left her linens on the couch and some part of her knew it was her fault. She wasn't sure what she would be apologizing for but with tomorrow being her birthday she didn't want any tension between them when they went to the party that Harry had so badly hidden from her.

When Ron's head poked through the door she could tell something was wrong. He didn't look like himself at all. It was as though his limbs were too heavy and his eyes couldn't see properly. Her lips pursed tightly when his keys didn't make the hook and came over just a bit more to try and figure out what was wrong.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"Ah...?" His head turned towards her slowly and he blinked dumbly for a long moment, "You're still here...?"

"Of course I am...where would I go?" Hermione didn't move any closer. She could already smell him. He smelled weird, flowery and sweaty. It made her nose itch.

"I don't know...maybe chasing after ghosts or something...?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, coming just another step closer. He didn't look right at all. When her hand came to rest on his arm she jumped when he did, "Ron...are you...? Are you drunk?"

"No...I don't think so..." He turned slowly, his hands rising to take hold of her biceps. His head lifted up and he finally was able to bring her into focus, "I took...a potion...I...I didn't want to...and then...I..."

"Okay...alright..." Hermione winced slightly when his grip grew tight. She shifted slightly and pulled her arms free to wrap around his waist to help keep him up. "Let's get you into bed... alright?"

"Yeah..." Ron turned his head slowly as he walked with her help. The potion he'd taken was meant to keep him from becoming aroused but it had had some nasty side effects he hadn't expected. "I...I just wanted to give you a happy birthday..."

"There's still time..." Hermione helped him into his room. His bed had been partially made with the new comforter sitting at the bottom of the bed. The strong smell that she'd been trying to ignore came back full force when he sat down. She pulled back to stand before him narrowing her eyes when she saw what looked like glitter shining on his neck. "Do you want some water...or?"

"I just... I just want you..." His hands came up, clumsily taking hold of her forearms. "Please? Will you stay with me tonight?"

Hermione didn't want to, especially when he appeared to have been someplace he shouldn't have been but the desperate tone of his voice made her stay. With a small grimace, she nodded her head and once again pulled his hands free of her arms. "I just need to change...into my pajamas...okay? Then we'll rest... together..."

"You're so beautiful..." His head tilted back and a goofy smile curled over his lips. "So smart...so kind..." His eyes blinked slowly and he found his hands rising again, "I love you... I love you so much..."

Hermione forced herself not to shake her head, not to bring pain to his heart. She hadn't been able to bring herself to say those words to him since the day she had returned. Instead, she had avoided answering directly whenever she could. "You too...Now come on, let's go to bed..."

"Right...right..." He blinked again and nodded slowly. He watched her turn to go back to her room and he turned himself to try and locate his own sleeping clothes. His body felt so heavy. As though he were actually drunk. He wasn't, but it sure felt like it. His mind too felt soft and completely unrestricted. He couldn't take responsibility for anything tumbling passed his lips.

Hermione closed her door behind her looking over to where she'd neatly folded Snape's cloak. She didn't want to leave it behind but she didn't think that Ron would agree with her taking it into bed with them. That and she didn't want to lose what little scent remained. With a heavy heart, she pulled off her clothes to get into her pajamas. A modest set with a flannel button-down shirt and long pants, she put on a tank top as well tucking it into the bottoms. She was sure it would keep all her scars covered no matter what position they would find themselves in during the night.

Part of her wanted to call everything off, even though she had promised. She was sure given his current state that he wasn't going to be awake for long but even still it felt wrong to use him this way. She wasn't even sure it was going to work. She was caught on both sides of the fence. The fear that it wouldn't work and the fear that it would. The latter was stronger but she knew she had to try something. Her nightmares were becoming worse. She'd barely slept at all in recent nights. Pushing herself to stay up past the point of exhaustion just so that her brain would be too useless to dream. It had only worked once and the after-effect was enough for her to seek alternative options.

A slow breath passed her lips as she made her way back down the hall. She entered his room leaving the door cracked as he always did and turned her eyes towards the bed. He had managed to redress himself. A tank top and pajama bottoms. His back was to her as he left open the space on the outside of the bed. He hadn't managed to pull up the comforter though.

Hermione took hold of it herself and slowly dragged it up, before cautiously sitting down on the edge. She gave one last look towards the door before carefully stretching out beside him. There was barely more than a books width between them but if they both stayed on their sides there would be plenty of space. His comforter smelled clean and fresh when she pulled it up under her chin. Though they weren't touching she could feel the heat of his body at her back and it did bring a small comfort to her aching heart. She stayed as she was, listening to his soft sighing breaths. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would have been but it didn't bring her any comfort either. It took some time for her to even let her eyes close, but when they did they didn't reopen.


	66. Chapter 66

"Why are you even doing this to yourself?"

"I know it's a clue. It has to be, I know this wasn't in his cloak before."

"What are you going to do if you actually find him? What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"He must, why would he have left this if he didn't?"

"I don't know, but this is Snape, the bloody coward's probably run off to Siberia or something-"

"He is **NOT** a coward!" Hermione seethed with raw power. Their calm discussion suddenly took a sharp turn. Ron had merely been concerned before but now, he'd gone and lit the wet candle inside Hermione's heart.

"Yeah?! Then where is he?" Ron's temper had flared with hers but it was nowhere near as intimidating. He'd wanted to spend the day with her. Take her out to a museum or something equally boring that he knew she liked. His breakfast in bed had gone well and he was just gathering up their things when she'd finished her bath. She hadn't come out in a long time so he'd knocked to come in. She'd let him in but his heart had sunk to find her bent back over her desk fiddling with the orb they'd found last night.

"I don't know..." Hermione's voice was sharp, "But I'll find him." She grabbed her bag from the corner of her desk, she'd packed a few things for tomorrow with the plan to look for him again using the orb they'd found. She'd figured out that it was a portkey and that the words written on the side were the way to activate it. She was so close to solving the riddle she could almost taste it. Her eyes shot straight through his chest as she gathered what was left of her confidence. She pushed herself around him and made her way to the front door with him scrambling to catch up. He didn't understand, but she didn't need him to. She had to do this for _her_ if there was any chance of her moving on.

Ron had only a few seconds to process that she was actually leaving. His heart thumped against his chest with fear before regret twisted his words into something that would hopefully make her stay, "Please...can we not do this... it's your birthday today..."

"I know..." Hermione sniffled keeping her back to him. "I'm-I'm just going to go over to Harry and Ginny's until tonight...I...I just need to clear my head..."

"I'm sorry... please... Don't go..."

Hermione blinked back the tears coming to her eyes, "Just a little while okay...? I'll be back..." Even she didn't fully believe her words. Her confidence was waning, fickle and broken as it was.

"I'll be here..." Ron hung his head. "I love you..."

"Yeah...me too..." Hermione sniffled softly and wiped under her nose heading towards the door. She would be back. She _always_ came back. Who else would have her? She needed answers, it was who she was. At least, that's who she remembered herself to be.

oOo

"Oh, my gosh..." Hermione had let herself into Harry's house when he hadn't answered her knock. He'd told her many times that she didn't need any reason to come over, that she was always welcome. She had used that privilege but hadn't expected what the door would open up to.

Beautiful magically floating fairy lights that shined down in a rainbow of gorgeous colors lined the entrance way leading all the way up to the stairs, she could see a banner as well draped over the landing reading: Happy Birthday Hermione. It was beautifully printed and seemed to sparkle on its own. As she came in further she could see a large two-tiered cake with white icing and strawberries all around the edges sitting under a preservation charm. It looked half finished with its decoration but her mouth was already watering to try it.

"A little higher, that's it."

Ginny's voice came from the living room and she made her way down. Her eyes going wide at the gorgeous decorations coming into place inside. Balloons in the shape of books hovered near the high ceiling, a small stack of presents were already sitting in front of the window on a transfigured table that had been covered with a clothe resembling a sunrise. Presently Harry and Ginny were trying to raise more fairy lights into the ceiling to give the room the same effect as the hallway had been.

"Oh, Harry this...this way too much..." Hermione covered the astonished smile with her hands. She could only imagine how beautiful everything would look when the sun went down. She could already tell it was going to be like stepping into a fairytale.

"Hermione!" Ginny turned her head with a look of surprise, "You're not supposed to be here yet!" She said her words with a giggling smile, coming around the couch to bring her into a hug. The girls shared a small but heartfelt embrace before Ginny led her out of the living room so Harry could continue working. Though he did call out a Happy Birthday as they left.

"Did Ron do something? Is that why you're here?"

Hermione made a small face, the shock of seeing the house so beautifully decorated in her honor sort of made the small argument she and Ron had had that morning feel silly. He'd actually had been a gentleman up until that point. He'd made her breakfast: strawberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He'd finished the laundry and even remade her bed for her while she enjoyed a long bath to ease her sore body. They hadn't moved from their position overnight and had nearly woken at the same time. Or rather, Ron bumping into the wall in his sleep-heavy confusion when he tried to sit up woke her. She'd had no dreams but her body had felt as though she'd been tense the entire night.

"We had a little... disagreement..."

"Was it the breakfast in bed? I thought that might have been a little much but I liked it when Harry-"

"No, it wasn't that." Hermione gave her a small smile keeping her pace as Ginny guided them into the kitchen. "Well... it's partially my fault...We were cleaning yesterday and...I sort of got upset when he gathered up Snape's cloak for a wash..." She could tell her friend was beyond curious as her brow had nearly disappeared into her hair, "But it turned out to be a good thing, I mean...we found this..." Hermione dug into her pocket pulling out the small sphere. "I think it's a portkey but I can't understand the writing on the side...I spent the evening trying to work it out..."

"You're still trying to find him?" Ginny's voice was much gentler than Ron's had been. Filled with surprise more than concern though the latter did linger lightly in the air.

"I have to Ginny. I...I need to know what happened that day. I know you and Harry have already filled in some of the bigger holes but the small ones are the ones that worry me so..." Hermione could feel the emotion she'd been bottling up for weeks coming to the surface making her throat tight. "He has my memories, I know he does...I saw his file at the Ministry... he's been listed as M.I.A..."

"M.I.A?"

"Missing in action. Even Shacklebolt, with all his resources, has been unable to find him...He was awarded the Order of Merlin, did you know?" Hermione sniffled heavily while Ginny shook her head that she hadn't had known, "He's a brave man...I can feel it...but I can't help but worry that...I might have made a mistake..."

"A mistake?" What could Hermione have possibly done that would lead her to believe that _she'd_ done something wrong?

"What if...that day...when Harry saw him...he was still dying...?"

Ginny shook her head unable to follow her hidden logic.

"What if I hadn't gotten there in time...what if...he really is gone...? What if it had been someone else...someone he knew...trusted...that came to help me...?" Hermione could no longer force the words from her lips. Her tears spilled over to a deep sob that had her being pulled into Ginny's chest.

Ginny held her close, gently rocking her as she felt the girl release all the weight she'd been trying to carry alone. She ran her hand through her hair and rubbed her back soothingly letting her just get it all out. Harry had mentioned his concern over her missing memories to her but as she hadn't seen any outward signs that would have pointed to concern she had told him not to worry so much. That coupled with her brother's idiotic antics she had just assumed that it was _he_ that was causing Hermione's stress.

"I'm sorry... It's my birthday...and you've all done so much for me and..."

"No, shhh, it's your birthday. You can cry if you want to." Ginny pulled her hair out of her face and lightly thumbed away a tear.

"Is this what was bothering you all summer?" Her question was soft and kind, spoken against the top of her head as she kept her close.

Hermione could only nod and wipe her nose. She felt like such a fool but at the same time, it felt so good for someone to understand even just a little. She let the rest of her tension just flow out into the cleansing silence as she rested against Ginny. It wasn't long but it was exceptionally healing.

"Come on, I think it's best I give you your birthday gift early..." Ginny helped her sit up and wiped away the rest of the tears that had reddened her face. "I got you a gift certificate to go to this wonderful spa just outside of London. It's run by goblins but I swear it's the best thing you'll ever experience aside from sex." Ginny giggle at Hermione's complexed look. "I'll even go with you, I didn't realize being Head Girl was going to be so stressful and I could definitely take this little break away from school to relax."

"You made Head Girl? That's amazing Ginny." Hermione perked up to the news, sitting up a bit straighter. She had already dashed that dream in her sixth year when the war had been building and her academic success had taken a back seat to just staying _alive._

Yeah well, I still think you'd have been a better choice. Come on, it's still early I'm sure we could get in before it gets busy." Ginny pushed herself up and pulled Hermione up with her.

"Harry!? We're going out! Fred and George said they'd be here at 2 to help. Is your wallet still in the bowl by the door?" Ginny spoke as she walked leaving the poor man to scramble to try and catch up. Even as she spoke she'd already picked up the wallet and put it in her pocket. Harry had finally made it to the doorway when they'd made it to the front door. He gave a small smile to Hermione and called out a Happy Birthday before Ginny had pulled her through the door.

oOOo

"You look breathtaking. Red really is your color." Ginny nodded her head slowly, coming around to take in all of Hermione. They'd bought her a dress after the spa. Hermione was almost like her old self again, calm and relaxed. Ginny too had enjoyed a massage at Harry's expense but she sure she could make it up to him later. She did have a pass to stay overnight after all. She made another slow pass around while Hermione blushed softly.

"You don't think it's too much?" Hermione had let Ginny pick out the dress in the shop but even she had to concede to the modest yet elegant design. It reminded her of the dress she'd worn for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had a modest neck and back with soft silver thread sewn throughout. It truly would have made any woman jealous. Ginny herself was even a bit envious of how well the dress accented her natural curves but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Are you going to keep your hair up or down?"

"Down I think... though it has gotten a bit long..." Hermione shifted her head a little when Ginny pulled it behind her shoulder and they both paused to look at her reflection in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I think you look like a warrior goddess with it down." Ginny fluffed the large curls before tilting her head, "Though if you wanted I think it would look just as nice up?"

"I think I do actually..." Hermione's smile faltered slightly. She felt a little guilty for having spent the entire day with Ginny when she was sure Ron had planned something. "I might even have a hair tie that would match the silver in this dress..."

"Do you want to run home and get it? The party's not scheduled to start for another 10 mins. I bet you could slip you out before anyone has a chance to see you."

"You really think I should?"

"It's up to you really." Gunny put a small charm on her hair pulling up half of the curls to rest at the back of her head.

"I think I should at the very least tell Ron he can still come...I know your Mom and Dad would like to see him at the very least..."

"Hermione. It's _your_ birthday."

"You're right, you're right..." Hermione sighed softly and looked down at her hands for a long moment. She did have a ring she wanted to wear. It wasn't much but it was something to add to the amazing ensemble Ginny had gone out of her way to put together for her. "I guess I'll just see how he is when I get there...he did already apologize..."

"You are _way_ too nice to him." Ginny put the final pin into her hair to keep it in place. "I would have kicked him in the head by now."

The two of them shared a small giggle before Ginny put out the low heels for Hermione to step into. "The small closet on the third floor isn't warded against apparation. You can sneak out through there."

"Thanks, Ginny..." Hermione wiggled her feet inside her shoes getting herself comfortable before glancing back into the mirror. She grabbed her small bag that she'd charmed to match her dress. It held her house keys and a few other key items she hadn't been able to part with recently.

For once, she actually felt pretty. Not beautiful no, but pretty. The light make-up hid away the darkness that was almost permanently under her eyes these days and had given a bit of color to her cheeks. The necklace Ginny had made out of the small charm she had found in Snape's cloak matched the dress beautifully. She would have to return the chain back to Ginny as it had been from the necklace Harry had given her for _her_ birthday but for now, it was perfect.

Hermione gave Ginny a small hug before turning out of the room. They'd gone to her old room that looked almost as it had been minus all the books. She could hear Fred and George downstairs already playing with whatever they had brought with them as she went up one more floor. She moved down the hall going to the only door that wasn't open and cautiously looked inside.

It had been the right room, thankfully. She could actually see the small void from where Harry had canceled the protections. Their apartment had the basic of wards but the building itself was protected from all apparation. She'd have to focus on the alley just to the side to make it home. She closed her eyes and steeled her heart. She had to bring him. He was part of the family she had been very graciously adopted into. It would raise more questions than she had answers for if she left him behind.

Hermione turned out of the small alley. She didn't know why but she could almost feel something in the air. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was there. She shook her head to clear it as she made her way into the building. She took the lift to the top floor and started looking in her bag for her keys as she walked down the hall. She put the key into the lock without a thought and pushed open the door.

The living room was dark but she could see a light shining down the hallway. She put her keys back into her bag as she closed the door.

"Ron?"

A soft groan made her ears twitch and her brows furrow. Had he done something to himself? Given whatever potion mishap he'd managed last night she didn't think it was too outside of his realm of predictable behavior to attempt something foolish. The pressure she'd felt on the back of her neck when she'd gotten to the apartment seemed to increase as she moved down the hall. Her head tilted as she came to his door another soft moan flittered out and she found her hand pushing open his door.

All thought ground to a screeching halt as he came into view. Her mouth was still open mid-syllable to call out his name again. Her eyes had gone wide and her face pale. She couldn't even process what she was seeing. Or rather, _who._ She was seeing. Her eyes told her that she was watching herself moving between his knees, but her brain told her that couldn't have been possible.

He didn't even notice she was there. Standing right there, in the doorway. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slack-jawed as another deep moan filled the room. She didn't even register her name being called out. Her entire body felt like ice—and then she felt it. Something inside her had snapped. Shattering like a glass into an insurmountable amount of irrecoverably broken pieces.

She didn't see him open his eyes, nor the shock and horror on his face. Her body moved on its own, backing her out of the room to thump back against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Large tears ran down her face leaving her wide unfocused eyes glassy. She didn't hear him call out for her, nor see him push himself up hastily trying to cover his shame. The world was too loud. Filled with an immense ear-ringing silence.

She barely registered the hollow of her throat growing warm as her tears fell down her chin onto the charm, activating it. It wasn't until she felt the small pull indicative of a magical teleportation did her eyes lift up to meet with his. She couldn't tell what she was seeing. Only that she was _never_ , going to see it again.


	67. Chapter 67

Hermione found herself in the middle of a dirt road. The waxing moon overhead washing everything in a soft silver glow. Not that she could see much of it at present. Her eyes had shut tight in a desperate attempt to keep herself from losing control.

Her body let out a deep soul rending shudder, no longer able to contain the pain inside. Her legs failed her first, sending her down onto the dirt beneath. Deep sobs, that nearly shook her heart out of her chest, wracked her frame as she let out what could no longer be contained. She braced herself against the travel-worn stones as her cries threatened the very life inside her.

Had she really seen what she knew she saw? There was no way to deny it. No way to twist it into something less painful. It was all her fault. She'd let her fear hide her feelings, force her into trying to do something she could never have done. Lost memories aside, there was enough of her left to know, that it was wrong. He had made his choice, but she—had given him hope.

Her body continued its way down unable to bring in enough air to sustain the cries that would have torn even the strongest warrior asunder. It was the call of a soul-shattering. The weight of emotions that held no name. The sound of a world that would never look bright again.

Where could she possibly go? What could she possibly do? She had nothing, she had _no one_ to call her own. She couldn't run to Harry and tell him, the was shame too great. It had never been a bother before, she was sure, so why did it hurt _so much_ now? Who was _she_? Easily replaced by another, there was nothing that this world needed from her. She merely a survivor. One of many. She was broken. Her brilliance, gone. Her mind uselessly fluttering in and out of the spaces of memories too disorganized to make any sense.

She didn't know how long she cried, only that she couldn't stop. It was as painful as it was cleansing. All this time forcing herself to try and feel something that wasn't there. Trying to pretend that her life was something that it wasn't. All of it falling away. She lifted her head with all the strength she had left, looking out to where she had gone. She hadn't known what had happened only that the orb on her chest had taken her somewhere.

Some part of her had hoped that it would have been the answer to all her questions but that part of her heart wasn't available. The unknown was slowly taking over and she knew she had to get up. The stone on her chest was casting a soft red glow against the darkness and she believed that it would take her where she needed to be. With tears and sobs still shaking her frame, she found the last of her resolve.

A borrowed strength taken from someplace else brought her slowly back to her feet. She didn't recognize where she had gone. Only that it felt farther away than she had ever been. The wind was cool against her skin and the air, what she could take in of it, felt clean. The fear of the unknown was bringing a numbing feeling to everything she had just let go and she found herself moving forward without a compass.

oOo

Severus lowered himself down silently onto the balcony. The night and his disillusionment charm keeping him completely obscured. He could feel the turmoil in the air but he couldn't feel _her._ He had been sure he'd seen her come into the building. She wasn't hard to miss in the dress she had been wearing. Even in the dark, she had shone more beautifully than the North Star. Not that he would have admitted that to himself.

His eyes turned to the boy who sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He could feel many things even through the barrier that held them apart and knew instantly that he had done something. Something irrecoverable. His eyes narrowed and he raised his wand.

The Imperio curse left his lips with ease. Dancing in the dark had never been a moral quandary for him. The thirst for knowledge had no boundaries to him. It was all one balance of power. It was the Wizard who made the spell what it was, not the magic itself.

When the boy's head turned to the door, he wasn't gentle. His power tore through him without conscience. He tore through everything. Every day that he had spent with Hermione over the summer, all his lecherous thoughts. He wasn't surprised that his activity tonight wasn't his first time. In fact, he seemed to have made quite a habit of it over the summer.

Severus felt sick. The guilt and shame of his fear that had kept him away falling down. He would never have left her behind if he had known. The boy was barely able to restrain himself. It was a miracle Hermione had been safe at all from him.

He would have thought the nightmare he had given him would have put a damper on his lust but it had only twisted his fantasies. Though he hadn't yet acted upon them Severus knew that the boy was working his way towards it. He had act. He couldn't allow this boy anymore favors.

oOo

Hermione pulled Snape's cloak tighter around her trembling frame. Her gut-wrenching sobs had eased leaving her tears to run silently. The darkness was so absolute, not a single city light to be found in any direction. The moon provided only enough light to see the dirt road that seemed to stretch on infinitely in front of her.

The orb had dimmed to a slow pulse that seemed to be slowing down the further she went. She was sure she'd chosen the correct direction but the desolate roadside was starting to worry her. It was starting to become more narrow. She had felt the wards falling down around her when she'd moved forward, strong protections that would have prevented any sort of magical travel. She could have turned back but her heart had pushed her forward. The fields that had been open and ready for harvest were growing into darkened thick trees.

Hermione looked up into the small canopy that was growing over the road when the softest smell wafted through the air. Her eyes closed as she tried to identify the smell when a soft thump sounded behind her nearly making her jump straight out of her skin. She spun on her heel turning her wand light behind her.

There was no one there. A soft noise lowered her eyes down to the gravel path and her eyes widened slowly. An apple? "Lumos Maxima." Hermione squinted against the light coming out from her wand and took a hesitant step closer. Her heart thumped just a bit faster when she leaned down to take a better look. It was. It was an apple. She came back to her feet turning her head around. It was impossible to see anything clearly in the darkness but as she was unable to know for sure what manner of magical creature may be lurking she decided that casting out a light might not be the best choice.

She sniffled softly and wiped a tear absently from her cheek and canceled her spell. Instead, she chose to adjust her perception of the world around her. Her brain was starting to clear the more focused on her task she became. The pain inside her was pushed down deep, something she'd have to deal with at a later time. Her main concern now, were the dark clouds moving overhead and the heavy amount of wards that she was only now starting to become aware of.

"Come on...think...what was the spell?" Hermione sniffled again closing her eyes as she tried to think. It was like trying to wade through waist-deep mud but at least her brain was starting to turn at all. She pulled the cloak back around her and canceled her light spell before taking a deep breath. She could do this, she just had to focus. "Ah...yes..." Her back straightened and she took a slow breath. "Ibis oculis."

The world came into sharp shades of grey. She could see for _miles._ Every single leaf on every tree in crystal clear focus. She tucked her wand into the pocket inside the cloak and wrapped it tighter around her. The charm she'd cast on the tail to keep it from dragging had faded away and the full weight of it was starting to weigh her down. As much effort as it took her to keep moving with the added weight, there was no way she was going to part with it now. She gathered up the sides in her fist and continued forward, her eyes scanning the road ahead.

There was a small bend in the road that she was coming to and she could start to see two divergent paths. The sharp focus was giving her a mild headache but she pushed it aside. There was a small signpost, old and broken. She glanced down to the orb still pulsing on her chest to see if she was still going the right way, she was but she'd have to choose. Left or Right. She glanced back from which she'd come, the grove of trees obscuring most of the path she'd taken from the small rise.

Her steps became warier as she made her way further up the small rise. Neither direction held any clues as to which one she should choose. The signpost was worn by years of neglect leaving all but the first three letters of one sign even visible. She ran her fingers through the groove left behind trying to decipher what it could possibly say. "Ba...Bai?" Hermione let out a soft sigh and a small sniffle letting her hand fall down to her side. She looked between the split paths before down at the orb still glowing dimly around her neck. A small idea sparked in her otherwise scattered thoughts and she reached up to take the small charm into her fingers.

"Point me..." The liquid inside the charm shifted and for a brief moment it did nothing, Hermione was about to release back down before a small thin line suddenly shot out from within. Her eyes widened with surprise as it pointed her to the left, the line fading out somewhere beyond the next rise. She didn't know where it would lead her, or rather she didn't want to hope that the small voice in the very back of her mind was right. With only a fleeting glance to the path to the right, she shifted her stance to take the left.

She walked on, just as before, a seemingly endless road cloaked in darkness stretched ahead of her. The moon had gone out, leaving her only with her modified vision to lead her way. She was walking into trees, thicker and taller than before. She glanced up to one that hung over the path and found it to be laden with fruit as the other had been.

The path was becoming more narrow, as though she were no longer walking on a road but rather a small path through the woods. Her perception spell was starting to fade out when she saw just the smallest of lights. A dim burning flame encased in dirty glass. The bend in the path made it hard to discern what it was but she kept her eyes focused on it. The spell from the orb still led her through, twisting around the bend as she walked.

Using it as her guide she, continued forward with more confidence. Her emotional upheaval was starting to take its toll on her body but she still had enough energy to keep moving. The thrill of the unknown taking precedence over everything else that had tried to take her under. While the thoughts were still there, she was able to keep her head above their dark waters well enough to remain on task.

Hermione tilted her head as the post became clear, the light flickered as though to greet her and as she came to stand beside it. She felt a wall of magic more powerful than she had ever felt. The light from the orb pointed straight through it, and she was sure that it would take her through. A deep breath steeled her fear and a hand around the stone eased her worry. She closed her eyes as she crossed the invisible boundary only to reopen to the sight of a village hidden in the trees.

oOo

Severus looked down at the boy bleeding at his feet. Curled with his hands desperately clutched between his legs as the blood ran from his ears and eyes into the white carpet below. He had wanted to kill him, but a new plan had taken over. He wanted him to suffer, _needed_ him to suffer for what he'd done. He knew of no greater punishment than the one he had been dealt. The boy would live, but it wouldn't truly be a life worth having.

Ron turned his eyes up through blood-filled tears that ran down his face, his eyes trying to see the demon who had done this to him. It was impossible. Their face, their body shrouded in a thick black smoke as though they had risen up from the pits of hell itself. He had nothing left to say, his pleas, his cries for mercy had fallen on deaf ears. His mind was completely ravaged. Every memory, every hope, every dream, twisted and turned against him. The pain he felt between his legs made no comparison.

Severus turned slowly on his heel to leave the way he'd come, it wouldn't do well to linger. As much as he wanted to see the boy's pain he had to find _her._ He had to go to _her._ When she had needed him most, he had been gone. He had done **nothing** , he had trusted _her_ to do what was needed but had left her without the tools to which to complete the task. He knew she as capable, in her right mind but she hadn't been there in a very long time. The regret over the later had stayed with him every night since. It had possibly been the biggest mistake he had ever made. He knew if she had known, she would never be so eager to find him, or rather, he wouldn't survive the encounter. As it was, he would welcome whatever she had to give him at this point. He just hoped it would hurt.

oOo

Hermoine stood in awe at the quiet village standing before her. The main street leading to something dark looming in the distance. She could tell that the path she had taken hadn't led her to the town's entrance, rather a side street between two rows of small modest ancient looking houses. No more than three on either side. The light that had led her through disappeared into the village center, a large broken fountain that had surely looked amazing in its original design.

The air around her felt different, less oppressing and dare she say: welcoming. A deep breath centered her courage and she pulled the cloak tighter around her waist. She could hear the small shuffle of feet up ahead and her heart started to beat a little faster. The village reminded her a little of Hogsmeade in its design, though the writing over one of the doors appeared to be in a language she couldn't readily identify. The orb that had been leading her directly to the town center dissolved when it hit its mark on one of the gems still remaining along the side of the fountain. Hermione was curious before two voices startled her heart nearly out of her chest. A bright light from an opened door on the house at the end of the street and spurred her to take cover.

"See you tomorrow Angus, tell the boys to bring by their crop and we'll get to sorting it for sale."

"Will do. Have a good evening Shan."

Hermione quickly pressed herself against a wall in between two buildings. She held her heart as she listened to the sound of whoever it had been walking away and the sound of an aged door being pushed back into its frame. She had almost believed that the town had been abandoned but clearly, she was mistaken.

As the street went quiet again she pulled herself from around the edge of the building. There didn't appear to be anyone else out, and as she made her way towards the fountain she was able to partially see something looming like a mountain in the distance. The wide main road took two paths, one down into a deep forest while the other led into the darkness.

 _Go to the inn._

Hermione whipped her head behind her when a whispered voice filled her inner mind. She could have sworn someone had spoken directly into her heart. Like a voice from on high. Unidentifiable, but there. Her hand closed over the orb on her chest as she tried to take in enough air to still her racing heart. She was scared, but not terrified. She looked through the dark streets but found no one or anything about. Then, as though guided by an unseen hand, she felt herself turning back towards the center of the village.

Her feet moved slowly, looking at every shadow before her eyes saw the sign. Barely lit by the only lampost that seemed to be used in the entire town, the letters INN standing boldly against the white weather-stained wood. She had gone this far, why should she stop now? The orb clearly meant for her to be there and she was sure it had been given to her by _him._ Was he here? All this time?

Another look around the quiet streets and she was moving again. Her heart was thumping so loud in her chest and her head was starting to follow suit. Another sniffle and a wipe to her eye steadied her trembling frame. Her fingers were sore from having been clenched so tightly in the fabric that kept her melded with the night. The voice came again, just as soft, just as faint. Her eyes darted to the sides but still found no one there. A slow breath left her parted lips as she turned towards the building standing on the corner.

The door opened with ease, a golden warmth of light making her wince. The few people who had taken to having their dinner there that evening turned their heads slowly with curious faces. They looked like nothing more than kind, hard-working people. A couple, possibly in their forties, and a man sitting alone at the bar. Hermione lowered her eyes and slowly moved from the doorway unsure of exactly what to do, then all the people turned their heads in unison when a large barrel-chested man with a long greying beard came from a side door. He was carrying a plate of food with him, a soft smile on his face.

"A visitor, we don't get many of those. Do make yourself comfortable." He motioned to the booth that was closest to her before continuing on towards the man at the bar. The people who had paused in their meals at her entrance slowly turned back towards their own tables. Hermione whispered a soft polite Thank you, before moving towards the table he'd motioned to.

She watched the man serve the other at the bar before starting to make his way over to her. She offered him a weak and nervous smile that became more relaxed as he took a seat down in front of the table to help seem less intimidating. It did ease her somewhat though she still felt a bit lost in what she should do. It wasn't that she hadn't been in an inn before, rather that she was in an unfamiliar place, with people she didn't know after having her heart ripped out of her chest by someone whom she was supposed to be able to trust with her life. It was simply, a lot to process.

Reglan had only taken a small glance at the traveler that had come through the door. He was a curious man by nature, and when it had been revealed to be a beautiful young woman he could hardly contain the feeling. The cloak that she held herself in looked three sizes too large for her small frame only adding mystery to her sudden appearance. The make-up that had been washed away by her tears was another indication to him that he should tread gently. He knew the wards would keep her safe from any muggle traveler but the darkness was deep inside the woods and he didn't want to scare her back into them.

"My names Reglan, though most call me Reg. This is my inn, you are welcome to stay and eat here. I'm sure you've noticed by now that one does simply leave here at night." Reglan gave her a kind smile when her eyes rose from the table. A fatherly figure to many he knew he had a sense of calm around even those he'd never met. "Does a beauty like you have a name?"

"Her-Hermione..." She didn't offer her last name but he hadn't offered his either. She had to admit that his presence was somewhat calming though it was only serving to make her body feel heavier. "Wh-Where am I?"


	68. Chapter 68

"What should we do Harry?"

"We just...need to wait..." Harry rubbed his brow, they'd already checked Aberforth's where she had gone last time. He hadn't seen her. Fred and George had gone to the apartment to see if Ron was there but they hadn't come back with any news yet. Everyone else had stayed behind with different stages of worry on their brow. Mrs. Wealsey, Tonks, Neville and Luna were keeping Teddy busy with some of the balloons they'd blown up in the living room but he knew they were worried too.

"What if...somethings happened?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe...Snape revealed himself?"

"Why would he do that now?"

"I don't know, Harry but sitting around doing nothing is making me itchy." Ginny rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Mom?!" Fred came bursting through the front door with great urgency in his voice. "Harry!?"

Ginny and Harry glanced at the other with pale faces pushing themselves out of the kitchen where they'd gone to talk privately. Neville was the first to make it out of the living room with Teddy sleeping against his chest protected in his arms. The women who'd kept them company followed just as quickly behind with Molly coming through the doorway first.

"What's happened?"

"It's Ron, he's been hurt."

"What? Where is he?"

"The apartment. We couldn't get him to come with us...there was blood everywhere. George is still there now..."

"Hermione?"

"Don't know, she wasn't there."

oOo

Hermione sniffled softly gently folding the cloak down into the seat beside her. The inn was pleasantly warm and the weight of it was more than she could bear at present. The man at the bar had given her a small glance when he'd made his way out but otherwise, she hadn't been paid any attention. The couple that was sitting at one of the tables near the center of the room were still holding their quiet conversation, neither of which had given her another glance since she'd come in.

Reglan had been most kind. He'd informed her that she'd found her way to a very secret and very well hidden valley called Baile Prionnsa. That the wards she'd felt and gone through had been placed many years ago by those who had ruled over the land. Their name and subsequent history having been lost to most of the residents in the town save one. An elderly woman to whom he had told her to speak to if she found herself with more questions. He'd told her that the wards only became active at night and that she was very lucky to have had the charm with her. Saying that she would never have been able to even find the place without it.

"There we are, something nice and warm to fill your belly." Reglan smiled softly setting the plate down in front of Hermione.

"Thank you...I haven't got much money..." Hermione turned to look into the small bag at her hip when a small chuckle turned her head back to the man.

"Now don't you worry about that. We don't use money here anyway. A barter system works much better when you don't have much contact with the outside world. We grow our own food and keep to ourselves. Most of us have no need for it as we just share whatever we can spare and those who do travel out to sell their wares usually just bring back things we can't otherwise make here."

Hermione blinked slowly her mind turning, what could she possibly have to barter? What could he possibly need in return for the food he'd made for her? "I...I don't know...what I could offer you..."

"Well don't worry about that now, I'm sure someone here needs a job done. Are you any good at charms?"

"Uh...I'm not terrible..."

"Maybe you could help me then, I've been trying to get this clock to chime whenever there's a visitor that's come in and I'm in the back working. Maybe you could help me with that?"

"I could do my best." Hermione smiled very slowly then, her eyes turning down to the food he'd brought her. It looked delicious. Fried tomatoes, roasted parsnips, carrots with thin cuts of roasted meat. There was even a small Yorkshire pudding sitting on the corner of the plate just outside of the gravy. "This looks amazing..."

"My wife was the real cook, but she taught me a few things before she left this world. If you be needing anything else, just ask."

"Actually...there is one thing...is it possible to send an owl from here?" The small interlude between them had rudely reminded her that she'd quite literally run away from her own Birthday Party no doubt leaving those behind in an awful mess. She hadn't been able to process it at the time she'd been on the road but with her body calming down it had made its reappearance.

"No owls go out at night, for obvious reasons but, you should be able to send one as soon as the sun hits the fountain in the square. That's when the wards go down. You'll want to talk to Mrs. Numpton about that. She cares for most of the animals around here."

"Thank you...again...you've been most kind."

"It's not every day a beautiful woman walks into your Inn now is it?" His charm was kind and without any hidden meaning, merely a compliment meant to make her smile. She had looked beyond sad when she'd first came in and even now he could see she was struggling to find the light in the darkness. Whatever it was that had brought her here wasn't his business to know, but he could try to make her comfortable while she stayed. He reached into his pocket pulling out one of the room keys on the second floor. "Second floor, first room. All yours. My rooms are in the small house behind the building. I'm up at sunrise, but if you need anything in the between time, just pull that string over there by the stairs."

"Thank you..." Hermione could feel the tears welling up just from the kindness that was being offered to her. She took the key with a trembling hand but a smile on her lips. "Thank you..." She sniffled softly and looked down at the meal that had been given to her.

"You're more than welcome. Eat up now."

Hermione gave him a watery smile and watched him make his way back over to the bar to clear away the dishes the man had left behind. She sniffled softly and wiped the tears gathering in her eyes before turning to look down at her bag. Setting down the key gently, she opened the zipper looking inside. She was sure she had a bit of parchment in there as well as a pen or pencil. She needed to write a letter, she needed to let Harry know she was alright.

oOo

"What or who do you think did this?" Nearly the entire group that had come to celebrate Hermione's party had found their way to St. Mungo's. Neville and Luna had stayed behind to watch after Teddy and be there if Hermione returned; while the others had gone with Fred. Harry stood with crossed arms and worried brow listening to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley speak with the healer who'd come out to speak with them.

"We don't know, what we do know is that he will be physically fine. The blood that your son had seen came from his ears. He's suffered some intracranial pressure that was thankfully released when he started to bleed. I know it doesn't sound all that pleasant but it really was the best thing that could have happened in the circumstances."

"What could have caused this?" Molly was trying to keep a stiff upper lip but it was clear there was worry all over her face. She couldn't bear to lose another child. She'd never survive.

"We don't have any answers right now. The spells we've tried to use to get a report have revealed nothing that we can interpret. The only spell we were able to identify was the Legilimens spell. It would explain the bleeding from his head but we have no idea what had caused the damage...below..."

"Will he live?"

"Yes, there is no doubt. We'll know more when he wakes up...for now, I suggest you go home and rest. You can see him first thing in the morning."

"Thank you."

Harry offered the both of them a small if weak smile as they turned towards them. He felt selfish to even think about asking their opinion about what they should do about Hermione. The fear that _she_ might have been the cause of their friend's injuries did linger in the back of his mind and he was sure he wasn't the only one.

"Come on Ginny, we should get you and Luna back to Hogwarts..." Molly gave Harry a gentle squeeze on his shoulder before taking her daughter around her waist. Ginny didn't argue but did look back as her father stayed behind.

"Mr. Weasley...I'm so sorry..." Harry swallowed slowly, "You don't think Hermione did this do you?"

"I don't think so Harry, but someone did. You do what you need to do, we'll take care of Ron."

"Yeah...I just hope there'll be something to find..." Harry lowered his eyes as Mr. Weasley moved to join his wife and daughter by the floo. Harry felt a weight he hadn't felt in a long time starting to press down on his shoulders. Where could she be?

oOOo

The light of a new day shone brilliantly over everything it touched. Every blackwashed stone melting away to shine in its golden rays, giving new life to the village. The world was still quiet, with only the flittering sound of birds waking from their sleep to greet the new day.

Hermione shifted from her back to her side, a deep sigh passing her parted lips. She didn't want to wake, her mind and body having obviously fought a war against the other. She hadn't dreamed at all, at least, nothing she could recall. She'd accepted the offered room and had found herself pleasantly surprised by the accommodations.

The room had been modest in design, a double bed with a dresser and small attached bathroom. It held a small shower inside but she hadn't used it. As soon as she'd made her way upstairs a new wave of emotion had taken her under. She'd cried for the loss of her friend, guilt over all that had been done to celebrate her birthday and the feeling of being hopelessly lost in a world she could no longer understand. For someone who had been accustomed to always having an answer the feeling of having no idea on the proper course left her feeling bereft.

She'd only barely made it into the bed before she had exhausted herself. She hadn't even gotten under the covers but rather curled herself beneath Snape's cloak. She hadn't even known she had fallen asleep until the soft song of birds filtered into her ears.

Her eyes opened to the brightened room around her and for a heartbeat, she'd almost forgotten where she was. Her head pulsed duly as she brought her mind back into focus and her hand came up to rub at her dry eyes. A few other small adjustments pushed her up into a sitting position and her eyes looked around the small space. It was then she noticed a small folded paper that had been shoved under the door. Still not sure she could trust her legs she pulled her wand from inside the cloak still partially around her and called the paper over.

With a small yawn, she unfolded the paper and read what was inside. It was a letter from Reglan, reminding her who she needed to talk to about sending out her owl as well as the name of the woman who she could talk to about the history of the town if she chose. He'd also included a small hand-drawn map of where she could find them as well as a small footnote welcoming her down for breakfast if she wanted.

She smiled softly and set it aside before running her hands down her face. First thing first, she needed a shower.

oOo

"I told you, you were a horrible match maker." Galia looked up from the book she was reading as the front door came open. She didn't need to be a mind reader to hear the thoughts running through the man's mind, his heavy footsteps were enough. "Did you sleep in the woods?"

"Just be quiet."

Galia smiled softly and slowly set down her book turning her head to watch him through the doorway that led to the kitchen, "Don't you want to know where she is?"

"Galia." His tone was sharp and warning, he was about three ticks away from blowing up half of the house.

Galia smiled softly and brought herself to her feet setting the book down on the chair as she made her way just as silently to the doorway. She watched him rifle through the cabinets for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest with a slow exhale. "She's here."

oOOo

Hermione took a slow breath of air stepping out of the Inn. She'd taken his offer for breakfast and even helped Reglan create the charm he had asked about the night before. She felt much better for having been able to repay his kindness in some way but her heart was still heavy. She looked down at the paper in her hand before turning down the main street. The town more beautiful than she had originally believed.

People were out, moving about doing this and that, though she was still dressed in her beautiful party dress no one paid her more than a passing glance. She'd returned the cloak back into her bag after cleaning the tails and even did a small charm over her own clothes to make them feel less worn. She hadn't thought to put extra clothes in her bag as she hadn't anticipated being taken someplace she wasn't prepared to go.

She turned her head up to a small shop that had many domesticated animals sleeping peacefully in the window. She smiled softly at one of the kittens that was stretched out in the sun before pushing her way through the door. The woman feeding one of the birds turned her head to her entrance and like the others, gave her a kind smile.

"Hello...I uh was wondering if I could mail this letter?"

"Of course dear, where does it need to go?"

"Borough of Islington, London..."

"Oh that's a bit far, I'll have to get one of my strong fliers. Just a moment dear."

Hermione nodded her head taking a few more steps into the shop. She smiled at one of the birds sitting on a perch and offered him one of the cookies that was held in a pouch beneath. It was beautifully colored. Like a rainbow. She'd never seen a bird like it before. It had the face of an owl with the body of something close to resembling a parrot. It was strange but beautiful in its own unique way.

"Here we are, it'll take at least a day for him to get through but your message is safe with him." The woman came around the counter holding the falcon sized owl on her arm. It was just as beautiful if not more so than the rainbow colored one. Its eyes were a deep green and its black feathers almost shifted color in the light.

"He's gorgeous..." Hermione offered out the small rolled parchment before reaching up to pet the top of the bird's head. The bird tilted its head back letting out a soft trill when her fingers lightly brushed through the feathers sticking up from around its eyes.

"Yes, he is," The woman slipped the small paper into the holder on its leg before tapping her wand gently against his head, "You know where to go. Good boy."

Hermione and the shopkeeper each took a step back as a large skylight overhead came open. The large bird gave another soft trill before swooping up towards the light. Hermione felt some of the pain that had settled in her heart leaving with him. When the door to the sky closed Hermione lowered her head back down glancing around the shop. "Is there...something you need?"

"Ah, yes, well actually I'm alright right now. So consider this free of charge."

"You're too kind." Hermione gave her a gentle smile, "I don't know how long I'll be staying but...I'll see you before I go..."

"Sounds good dear."

Hermione nodded her head and turned to make her way back out of the shop. She pulled the paper from Reglan free from her bag and furrowed her brows at the map. When she turned to try and get her barrings she found herself standing in the shadow of something she clearly missed before. What she had originally thought to be mountains were revealed to be, in the light of day, a large castle.

Her head tilted back as she took in the tallest tower, crumbling away it still stood taller than the rest of everything. Her eyes widened slowly as she was sure she recognized the general shape and the color of the stone. Her heart sped up just a bit as she made her way through the wide main street. As she grew closer, the houses grew farther apart. The stone beneath her feet however remained. A bright shimmer of silver caught her eye and she turned her eyes from above to below.

Two large wooden gates stood partially collapsed at the entrance to the castle. A large crest tarnished and broken. She was still too far away to make out the insignia but her interest officially peeked. She pushed the paper Raglan had given her into her bag and hastened her steps. Like an invisible rope pulling her, she saw nothing else but the brilliant shine sticking out from the white wood. She found herself alone by the time she'd reached the gates, only one house stood a few meters behind her but she hadn't taken any notice of it. Her eyes squarely on the design that had taken shape before her.

She had seen it before. She _knew_ this symbol. It was a coat of arms, it was broken, the top missing and one of the supports gone as well. The metal was nearly as large as her entire torso stained black by the weather and years, nearly all discernable engravings were worn smooth. She tilted her head, slowly leaning down to try and read the words that hadn't been washed away with time. She could feel it in her bones. Pulsing right beneath the surface. Her hand slowly came out to brush away some of the moss that had grown over the bottom when a voice, a deep voice, stilled her hand.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat and her entire body froze in place. Her mind told her that it couldn't possibly be who she thought it was while a mantra had started to whisper past her lips. A desperate plea for her reality to meet her dreams. She rose herself slowly, her lips pleading silently for it all to be real; desperately pleading that when she turned around that he would be there. That she truly had found him.

Severus had seen her from the window of his home, at first he hadn't been sure himself. He didn't understand the how, and that only made him more cautious. She was been wearing the same gorgeously shimmering dress he had seen her wearing just the night before. It was the only thing that had given him hope that it was really her. Like she, he had found himself pulled by an invisible force, leading him to come to stand in the center of the road.

He was ready to face to his punishment, ready to face what he had done. His back straightened slowly as she turned towards him, her eyes nearly as wide as his own. They each took the other in for a long moment, longer than either of them had ever experienced. The world between them melting away leaving only the other to stand in its place.

"Professor..."

Her steps were slow but sure, her eyes watching him as though if she were to blink, he'd suddenly vanish. Severus stood his ground letting her come to him. He'd forgone his coat leaving him in brilliant white, his face held a sadness that only those who knew him could easily see. Still, he knew she could see it. The anger he had been anticipating wasn't there, rather she was in awe of him. His chin lowered down keeping their eyes locked, there were so many things running through her mind. Broken and disorganized. He had left her defenseless against the world. It was so clear to him now.

His eyes flickered to the side when her hand rose up and her body nearly closed the distance between them. So many emotions flashing through her eyes, his own lowering down to watch her lips slowly part as if to speak. When her hand fell gently upon his cheek, he'd flinched inside but when her fingers lightly traced the bone of his jaw he found himself breathless.

Hermione could hardly believe what she was seeing was real, even when her hand brushed against his cheek, she couldn't truly be sure. Her eyes turned, slowly tracing the line of his jaw to the curve of his neck taking in the partially discolored skin. Her fingers ran down very lightly tracing its edge before her head tilted back up. She felt herself moving closer, rising higher, as though in a trance. His breath smelled sweet, like apples. She could have laughed but she didn't have the mind to. A small smile ticked at the corner of her lips before her eyes started to close. He didn't move away when she leaned up just a touch closer, her body having a will of its own as she felt herself pressing so softly against him.

Their lips met, slowly, cautiously. Hermione could feel an entire rainbow of feelings rampaging through her as she pressed herself against him. Her hands had gone to his neck lightly holding him in place. He didn't kiss her back, not at first. Possibly just as shocked as she by her actions. Then, within two heartbeats she felt him lower his head down just enough to make it proper.


	69. Chapter 69

Hermione was lost in a haze she never wanted to come out of. Even as she felt herself being gently guided back down and large warm palms coming up to cup her jaw, she immediately felt the loss. What was she doing? How could she have allowed herself to be so easily disarmed? Why did it feel so right? Why did everything in her heart feel like it had just fallen into place? Air, she needed air.

Severus held her face in his hands. His own mind reeling from what he'd done. When her eyes rose to meet his, he felt trapped inside. He didn't know what was right, what was wrong anymore. Her world had been so twisted so warped as to believe that _he_ was something more than he was. He was just a man. A cruel, heartless, self-serving, revengeful man.

"What have I done to you?" His words were nothing but a whispered exhale. His eyes so dark that he could only see the pain he'd left inside her. His thumb lightly brushed away a single tear that had made its way through. How could he make it right?

Hermione closed her eyes when she his thumb moved against her cheek. So many nights dreaming of his touch. His smell, his strength. She didn't want to think about anything else in that moment. She _couldn't_ think about anything else. Even when his hands lowered down to take her arms she found her own coming up to curl into his shirt. A small fear sparking inside her.

"Please don't leave me..."

"I won't..." Despite everything inside him that told him it was wrong. That he was no better than the boy he'd cursed to protect her. He found his arms coming around to hold her tight to his chest. She smelled like a lost childhood memory. His control teetered on the edge. He lost the battle as he pressed his cheek against the top of her head. His eyes closing tight. He had expected many things but this...hadn't been it.

Hermione pressed her nose tightly to his chest, her hand curling tight into the fabric over his heart. This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation. The man she knew wouldn't have held her this way in reality. Though she had desperately wished him to do so. It was all too much, too confusing.

Severus' eyes snapped open as her body suddenly grew heavier. His hands that had been as light as a babies breath shifting to hold her like a man. His own breath panted passed his lips as he shifted her frame. Her head remained hidden in his shirt and her hands stuttered to keep their hold. It was too much for her to handle. Too much for her weakened soul.

His brow furrowed as he brought her up into his arms, like so many times before. He turned slowly turning his eyes towards the house; her head pressed even tighter to his chest and the choice was made for him. He carried her towards the door without another word. His eyes narrowed with a mission that he had yet to complete. He had to make her whole again. He had to restore what had been stolen. What _he_ had stolen.

Galia watched the door come open with a smile hidden behind her teacup. The woman in his arms hidden away protectively in his chest. She said nothing to his accusing glare as she took another small sip. She'd already transfigured her chair into a lounge and had retrieved the memories he had hidden away in his room. She knew it was going to be some time before either of them truly saw what the other could give but she hoped she might be able to speed the process along. Just a little.

Severus leaned down on one knee resting her against the lounge. As he pulled her hands from his shirt he watched her eyes come open one more time. The confusion, the fear, the hope, shining inside the deep golden hues. Just as he found the courage to speak the sound of heels on wood joined them.

"Severus."

Hermione's eyes turned from the man knelt beside her to a woman who looked undeniably beautiful. Her eyes alone more captivating than the setting sun. Her dress was modest but fell perfectly around her accenting her womanly figure. Her raven hair fell down over her shoulders smooth and shimmering. Her heart twisted inside her chest, had he found another? Had he too, moved on?

Severus instantly felt the turmoil rising inside of the young woman whose hand he still held in his own. He knew he had to explain Galia's presence, but he suddenly found no strength to lift his tongue. The hand on his back stilled had his tongue and he found himself frozen in place.

Galia smiled softly at Hermione, meeting her eyes, "Do not worry. All will be revealed." Galia lifted the cup she had in her hand and leaned around Severus to press the rim gently to Hermione's lips. The younger woman fell under her spell in an instant and took a small drink of the potion laced tea. Galia smiled more when Hermione's eyes went unfocused and she removed her hand from Severus' back so that he could catch her before she fell. She hummed softly as Severus did what she had expected him to do. What she knew he would do. As he came back to his feet, she leveled her eyes on his before raising her brow.

"Time is short." It was a lie, boldface but spoken as truth. Galia hid her tell behind the cup she'd just given Hermione to drink from and took a small sip for herself. "Draught of Peace should get you started." She turned away then, leaving the seething, confused man to handle his penance. She knew that the both of them had a lot to catch up on and knew they needed to be alone. Perhaps a walk would do her good.

Severus could barely contain the anger that flowed through him as Galia turned away. As much as she frustrated him, he knew she was right. He would deal with her later, for now, there was something much more important to tend to. His eyes turned down to the vials she had left behind, he had to do it. He had to return the pain they held inside. This time, he'd do it properly.

"Ipsum verum est." His wand took grand arch, calling out the memories within the vials bursting forth in a brilliant light. The room around him faded as more memories joined those that had been lost. The mind was not linear but relied heavily on the connection between events to keep itself whole. Lines and lines, circles upon circles formed around him, broken, in pieces. Everything he'd done to protect her from truth shimmering before him. Her entire life, from the first moment she opened her eyes, to now. Playing before him. Her entire world, every happy day. Every sad day.

Severus closed his eyes pulling in his strength. Pulling the memories out was one thing, putting them back was another. Voices rose and fell around him, distorted and mixed together. So many memories, playing all at once. Year by year, he pulled them free; watching days in what took only minutes. Years that took hours. A spiderweb of thought formed around him, a gilded cage of life.

When he saw his face through her eyes, it was most amazing sight he could ever behold. How she looked at him, what she thought of him. All those years he spent before her, changing, warping, into something new. Even he, in all his brilliance couldn't understand. The nights she sought had his comfort, the day she had saved his life. Everything open and raw. It was more powerful than words could ever express. How could one person have been so _kind_ , to see what so was deeply hidden inside him?

He didn't understand, but it wasn't his place to. His eyes turned up to the large web as he called the memories he had taken into their rightful place. The dark lines that held their place shined brighter than the sun as he put them back where they belonged. He could feel the change they brought with. The pain, the torture, the fear. It threatened the very breath in his lungs.

His power was waning. The day had gone. Severus could feel his concentration wavering. It was time, time to put back everything that made Hermione Granger. He turned slowly, pulling the bottom of the web free, his eyes turned down to her open eyes, blank and listlessly staring. He literally had everything in his hands. His breath came out slower, shallower as he came to her side once more. His free hand took her face into its palm and his wand came down to press into her temple.

As the light of her life flowed through her eyes he watched the bravest woman he had come to know come back together. Like a puzzle whose piece had been found, so complete, so perfect.

"Severus..." Her words ghosted along his chin, a small whisp of magic coloring her breath. Then just as the brilliant light gave way to the darkness of night, he watched with a heavy heart as her closed. He had done it but at what cost?

His own body failed him next. His hold on the lounge weakening as he collapsed sideways. His own vision swam as he too lost sight of the world. The magic in his core grown dim from the power he had commanded. He never felt the floor.

Galia lifted the two of them gingerly into the air. Her eyes calm and focused. It was finally done. A soft smile formed over her face as she spared her hand to extend the lounge. She turned them both so they would lay on their backs, side by side; like it was meant to be.

The day was gone but a new one was near. The day they could finally live in peace.

oOOo

Harry groaned deeply turning his head away from the light that came through the living room window. His dreams filled with fearful conjurings. One friend in the hospital, the other missing. He had stayed on the first floor in the hopes that he would hear Hermione coming through the door. Or Fred and George's call from the floo. They had stayed at Hermione and Ron's apartment looking for clues but thus far hadn't contacted him.

A small tapping at the kitchen window roused his sleep muddled brain and he found some strength to push himself up. He stumbled into the kitchen with eyes that simply couldn't focus. Groaning deeply, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he made his way over to the window.

He blinked dumbly at the large owl chittering oddly at him before his eyes finally focused enough to see the missive on his outstretched leg. He took the small scroll with care and offered out a treat. The large owl took it and without waiting for a reply, turned and spread its wings. The large burst of air quickly cleared Harry's sinus' and he turned his eyes down to the letter.

Instantly recognizing his name and just who exactly had written it he pulled off the string and enlarged it. His eyes scanned through paragraphs of apologies before finally coming to the end, his eyes growing wide. He had to tell the others. He had to let them know. He needed help. But who? Who could possibly help him?

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair with a look of determination. The words of a wize if misguided wizard floating through his mind. He pushed the letter into his pocket with resolve. His shoulders squared and his jaw tense. He marched himself straight into the living room and without doubt, grabbed a handful of floo powder. His voice reverberated with a strength he didn't even know he was aware of.

"Hogwarts Head Office."

"Mr. Potter, I must say this is a surprise. How did Hermione's Birthday Party go?"

"You didn't hear?" Harry's sudden spout of confidence faltered slightly as he came through the hearth. He was just thankful that the connection between the Grimmauld place and Hogwarts had miraculously remained in tact.

"Hear what? I was out myself that evening. Taking care of some school business." Minerva set down her quill, slowly lowering her glasses to look at the young man properly.

"Hermione's gone." Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket coming up to the desk, "Ron is in the hospital. Attacked. Though I'm pretty sure he deserved it."

Minerva pursed her lips looking down at the letter, "Obviously you have come into more information otherwise you wouldn't be _here._ "

Harry let out a slow breath and nodded his head. "She's written where's she gone, but she sounds frightened. I've also never heard of this place, I was hoping you did?"

Minerva took the letter carefully, the boy was on edge that much was clear. She pushed her glasses back onto her nose and opened the letter, her eyes widening just as Harry's had when she got to the end.

"Are you sure this is from her?"

"Without a doubt..." Harry frowned deeply knowing that Minerva felt just as he did when he'd read what had been written. The pain betrayal clear on his face. "It came this morning. She's been gone at the very least 36 hours, the date says she sent this yesterday. She left _before_ her party. Meaning she's been alone at the very least one night possibly two. The fact that she hasn't returned..."

"I understand, Mr. Potter." Minerva set the letter gently on her desk turning her eyes up to those who had come before her. "I do know of this place. Though I myself am not entirely sure where this...village is located... However, I'm certain there is someone here who does."

"Anything...I can't leave her out there... she's... she's not herself."

"That much is clear..." Minerva came around the edge of her desk offering out the letter. "I shall assist you in any way I can."

oOo

"Be still, your magical core is weakened." Galia pushed gently on Severus' chest keeping pressed back into the lounge.

"Granger...?"

"She is right beside you." Galia turned her eyes so that the man would follow.

Severus turned his head slowly, catching sight of the woman resting peacefully beside him. Her eyes were moving beneath her closed lids flickering back and forth as though in a dream; though her brow showed no sign of distress. His hand shifted and he felt her small fingers beneath his own. He went still then and raised his eyes to the late morning sun shining through the window.

"How long?"

"You've both slept through the night."

Severus pursed his lips. His body felt nearly useless; heavy and numb in odd places, his magical core nothing but a flickering flame at the end of a candle's life. He needed something, a potion, anything. He had to-

"Severus, the war is _over_. Take the time to _rest_. Let your body do what it's meant to do, all on its own. You're safe here, she's safe here. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to either of you. Now please cousin, _rest._ " Galia moved her hand from his chest to his forehead forcing him to close his eyes.

oOOo

"I've found it, or rather Albus knew exactly who to ask."

"That's great. When can we leave?"

"We shall leave tomorrow morning."

"Why wait so long?" It was only early evening surely she wasn't afraid of the dark.

"Aside from you needing to get your affairs in order at the ministry, this place cannot be entered at night. It would be pointless to try." Minerva moved slowly around the edge of the table where Harry hung his head. "Who knows, maybe by then she will have come back on her own..."

"Yeah... Maybe..." Harry lifted his head trying to find comfort in her soft smile but all he could think about was how long this night would be. How alone he'd have to spend it.

Minerva watched the young man fold in on himself. She had seen that look before, many times in fact. She knew the rules but she also knew that sometimes it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. She hummed to herself softly as she turned to make her way out. Their conversation clearly over.

oOo

"You are more beautiful in person. It's no wonder you have captured my cousin's heart." Galia's words were soft, like a child's lullaby, gentle and soothing. "Such a mind you have, no puzzle would ever stand a chance against it. Your will to fight, unparalleled. Even in all this darkness, you have found your way here, into the light where you belong." She gently ran the backs of her fingers over the girls resting cheek eliciting just the faintest of sighs, "He is here, waiting for you." Her eyes turned to Severus' for a brief moment before she bent further to return to her task.

oOo

Severus woke once more, though this time, it was to a darkened room. He felt marginally better than he had the first time. His head wasn't threatening to split open and his body no longer felt as though he were laying beneath a boulder. The next thing he registered was a warmth filling his hand. He eyes and head turned down to the modest space between them and he found her hand gently wrapped around his own. His hand flexed and he found her shifting in response.

He turned his head to see her face but found it just as it had been before. Eyes moving, brow relaxed. His heart filled with worry that perhaps he had possibly done something wrong when a sound behind him caught his attention.

"Let her be, she will wake when it's time." Galia set down a tray laden with food.

Severus turned his head away and suppressed the growl coming up the back of his throat. He pulled his hands up to aid him with sitting up, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of loss when Granger's hand left his own.

"Granger?"

"She is _fine._ Now eat." Galia came over, wrapping her hands around his arm, much to his displeasure and helped to draw him back to his feet. "You've done well Severus. Just relax, and her _name_ is _Hermione._ "

Severus pursed his lips tightly, giving her a glare that would have sent any student inside Hogwarts running for their mother. As it was, she just gave him that all-knowing smile and released him down into his chair.

"You've been taking Draught of Peace...I can feel it."

"Mmm, ever since she came actually. I find it more fun when I can't feel your insufferable self-loathing cluttering my thoughts."

Severus snarled slightly but found himself without retort. Instead, he sighed heavily through his nose as Galia sat down in the space he'd left behind. Her head turned to the girl still resting. He had to concede, it didn't look as though Grang-Hermione had moved at all since the last time he had opened his eyes. It wouldn't do to starve while her brain rebooted itself.

Galia paid little attention to the eyes that watched her like a hawk. Her fingers lightly tracing down Hermione's arm, a caring touch, a mothering touch. Her hand raised up lightly carding through her hair moving it further from her face. She could feel the rising ambivalence from the man in the chair and gently pulled her hand back.

"She isn't broken, Severus." Her hand came down to rest at her own hip, "She never was." Her eyes turned to his then, a piercing look, a powerful look. "Neither are you." Galia pushed herself up, a smile hidden in the dim light, "Loving another will not tarnish _her_ memory, Severus. It will not make your journey mean any less. You're a great man and _she_ never wanted you to suffer this way." Galia paused looking down at Hermione, "But it was how it needed to be." Galia glanced back down at Severus before turning out of the room. It was late and she was tired.

Severus seethed silently, too many emotions for his fatigued mind to even begin to process welling up inside at her words.


	70. Chapter 70

Hermione groaned softly turning her head away from whatever light was pressing against the back of her eyelids. Her body felt weird, strong yet weak at the same time like she was waking from a deep sleep. A soft rustle of fabric caught her ears before a gentle alluring scent of Jasmine filled her nose. Her mind turned slowly, but smoothly. She recognized that scent mixed with his on her shirt the night she was sure Snape had come to her. She hadn't been able to identify it then but she could now.

 _It's alright, easy now...just open your eyes._

The voice speaking to her didn't come to her ears but rather from inside. A gentle command followed by a deep soothing feeling. She found no reason why she shouldn't follow their instructions and so, did as she told.

The world came into focus gradually but clearly. She could make out a powder blue chair and something or rather someone else peering down at her just at the edge of her vision. She turned her head just enough to make the face come into view; her brow furrowing as she tried to give them a name but nothing in all her memories could provide her with a single syllable. The woman above her smiled gently before moving out of her line of sight again.

Hermione tried to roll her eyes up to see where the woman had gone but someone else more familiar appeared in front of her line of sight and she found she no longer cared about who the mystery woman was. Hermione tried to move her jaw but found her tongue too heavy to make anything more than an inquisitive noise, her face twisting with confusion.

"You'll feel a bit heavy for a short while...It's normal." Snape came closer, though his face was tight.

Hermione turned her eyes up when the woman who had been above her head moved around so she could be seen clearly. Hermione looked between the two of them for a long moment. They were similar in features, too similar. Aside from their eyes, everything about them seemed almost in sync. The way they held themselves, their nose, their lips. There was no way they couldn't have been related in some manner. Like drama masks, they were nearly opposite. A kind disarming smile hidden at the corner of the woman's mouth while Snape held a deep sense of tragedy on his features.

Galia leveled her eyes on Hermione's own, a look that was as equally unsettling as it was assuring before she turned herself from the room. Snape spared her a glance, frowning deeper. He moved over the chair that was facing the fireplace before bringing it over beside the lounge. He looked almost, dare she say, frightened? Hermione blinked slowly letting out a soft noise before she shifted her head down to look at her hands. The feeling in her limbs was slowly returning and she found herself able to lift her hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her tongue followed next and she swallowed dryly a few times before managing to let out a weak whisper.

"How long...have I been asleep?"

"Nearly two days..."

"I always seem to lose track of time when I'm with you..." Her lip curled just a bit at her wry and poorly delivered joke. Her eyes closed as she thought back to how she could have gotten there before her eyes snapped open with fear. She'd kissed him, more than that, _he'd_ kissed her _back._ What did that mean? How was she still _alive?_ Why did her lips tingle with the memory? Why did she suddenly feel so warm? Wasn't this what she wanted? What happened now?

Snape watched myriad of emotions play over her face while he listened in on the numerous questions rampaging through her mind. He had no true answers for her but found relief that her mind seemed to be working as it should have been. He took a slow breath gathering his own thoughts and pushing out hers. They had so much to discuss.

"Miss Granger...if you would allow me...to explain everything..."

oOo

Galia walked down the main road with a small bit of pride. For a woman who could literally see thousands of possibilities at once, she found herself pleasantly surprised by nearly all of them. Though there was only one small wrench in the all of it and _they_ were here.

oOo

Harry and Minerva turned their heads from the map that had led them through the winding paths of the forest. The street before then seemed to shimmer with its own power but what was really breathtaking was the large castle that stood in the distance. Harry was sure it was nearly as large as Hogwarts and even in its decay stood brilliantly above everything else.

"Wow...is that the castle Hermione was looking for?"

"Indeed..." Minerva lowered her eyes to the people who were moving through the streets. Not many but enough; though none of them seemed to give any of their interest to them. It was odd but reassuring at the same time. She motioned Harry forward, moving towards the center square. "If you were Hermione where would you have gone first?"

"If I was Hermione..." Harry scratched his head for a moment, "I uh...I guess I'd go to the castle that I had been researching..." He turned slowly on his heel when someone caught his eye. He stood stock still not even sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "Uh...or..." He stammered watching the cloaked woman move towards the Inn. He'd only caught a small glimpse of her face but there was a strong pull inside his mind turning his thoughts. "I'd go to the Inn...for information..." Harry weakly pointed towards the door that the woman slipped through before Minerva had turned her own eyes.

"Everything thing alright, Potter?"

"Yeah, I just... nevermind... let's go to the Inn first...we don't even know if she's still here...she might have stayed there though..."

"Reasonable logic." Minerva tucked her hands in front of her moving around to follow. Her own senses picking up on something or someone rather powerful nearby. She kept her wand hidden in her palm, just in case.

Harry moved through the square with purpose, his heart was starting to race. What if she wasn't there? What if she'd moved on somewhere else? The words in her letter burned brightly in his mind. He'd already lost one of his best friends, he couldn't lose another. He had to bring her home, let her know she was _safe_. That he would _never_ let Ron near her again.

Reglan looked up from the counter as two outsiders stepped into the Inn. His eyes shifted to the woman in the far corner for a moment, watching her lower her head with a small nod before he gave them a kind welcoming smile.

"Hello, What can I get for you two today?"

"Hello," Harry's voice wavered from the small tension inside the modest room. His eyes turned over the faces that looked up from their tables, a small bit of fear running down his spine. He didn't believe these people were inherently violent but there was a sort of unspoken rule in the air that they would protect their own—if the need arose. "Uh...Um..."

"We're here looking for answers, nothing else." Minerva was. standing at her full height now, she too could feel the tension but she wouldn't allow herself to be cowed. She moved slowly through the tables towards the bar that the man stood behind.

"We can start with your names." While Reglan's voice remained calm it was clear that he wasn't going to be as cooperative as they had hoped. He motioned for them to take a seat before glancing once more at the far table.

"Minerva McGonagall and this is Harry Potter." The small murmur or hushed astonishment that she had been expecting never came.

"What answers might you be seeking?"

Harry took the offered seat wanting to ease the tension in the room, though Minerva stayed as she was. He gave a glance to Reglan making sure to keep his hands slow when he pulled out a small picture from inside his own cloak. "We're looking for her... She's not well and we think she might have come here... about two nights ago? She would have been wearing a red dress. Possibly upset?" Harry gently unfolded the picture setting it flat on the bar.

Reglan looked down at the picture, it was evident that it had been carried for a long time; the moving image inside showing a brightly smiling teenager in school robes with her arms wrapped around the boy who sat before him and another. "I can't be sure."

The hope that had been inside Harry had started to dim. Minerva had said that no one could enter the town at night. Could she have waited? Was she lost in the forest? It _was_ an old picture. "Please sir, it was her birthday... the night of her birthday...The 19th...she may have come here during the day...or..." Harry lowered his head obviously distressed by the impossibility of the situation.

Reglan pursed his lips tightly, he had been asked to stall the two visitors but even he couldn't bear to see the pain on the young man's face. "A red dress?" Reglan glanced up to the woman who had obviously come to support the young man and let out a soft sigh, "I haven't seen a girl, but I have seen a _woman_ in a beautiful red dress and a cloak two sizes too big..."

Harry lifted his head with a small spark or renewed spirit. "Her name is Hermione. Please, we don't mean her any harm. We just want to bring her home."

Reglan looked at the boy sadly, he didn't have the heart to keep up the charade, his voice grew kinder, "I have seen her, boy. Two nights ago, just as you said. She stayed her until morning. After that, I sent her on her way to the owlery to send a letter and speak with Mrs. Walton about the castle."

Minerva relaxed slowly, but it was clear that the man had been asked to lie. Her eyes turned looking for a man who she believed was scary enough to intimidate such a large man. Her lips went tight when she didn't see who she was expecting but she was sure he was around _somewhere._

"Have you seen her since?" Harry pulled the photo back into his pocket slowly coming to his feet. She had been there, it was both a relief and a worry.

"No, and that's the truth. Though I think the woman who may have your answers is sitting in the corner." Reglan turned his apologetic eye towards whom he spoke, to his relief the woman merely smiled and lowered her hood.

Harry turned to follow his eyes when a sharp gasp nearly took his feet out from under him. It couldn't have been. It was impossible, but there she was. The woman the order had sent him too. She looked different, her face no longer scarred. Her eyes that turned towards him made him feel like he was falling off the Astronomy tower into a large cloud. Unnerving but comforting at the same time. "Galia..."

Minerva's brow rose into her hairline as she turned to follow his astonished gaze. She'd heard the name but never knew the face. If she didn't know any better she was staring at the female embodiment of the man who she had learned to respect.

Harry pushed himself from the bar with unsteady legs, gathering his courage as he went. Galia turned her head up to his approach a smile growing on her face.

"I see you survived Mister Potter. Please, have a seat."

"Please, can you tell us where Hermione is?" Harry ignored her polite request in hopes of stilling his racing heart. Would she help him still?

"I can."

"Please-"

"Please sit down. I will answer your request but first, I think a nice calming tea would benefit us all."

oOo

"I just wanted to protect you...from all the death that day... including your own..."

"That... that wasn't your call to make..."

"I know that...I...I have no excuse for what I've done..."

Hermione lowered her eyes down to the hands that rested with defeat between his knees. She had never heard him so repentive, so morose, so without confidence. It bothered her more than she ever cared to admit. She had expected a rather harsh tongue lashing on her choices regarding Ron and everything that preceded and followed her birthday. She was sure he knew she had given up her memories. That she had allowed herself to be led astray by her broken feelings. Though she was sure if she had been in her right mind it never would have spiraled out the way it had. Then again, she wasn't so sure.

Hermione took a slow breath before leaning forward to take his hand. Her heart ached when his hand twitched as though her touch hurt him. Though she found nothing that could properly express her feelings at that moment she was sure he could feel it through their touch.

"Do you... remember what I asked of you...before I...passed out?" She didn't dare say die, though she knew she had. She had died in his arms. Even if it had only been temporary she had taken her last breath with his eyes searing into her soul.

"You wanted me to say your name..." His voice was just as deep as hers, his eyes looking nowhere but where her hand held his.

"Can you say it now?" Her request was gentle and kind, filled with a hidden hope that all her thoughts about him held some semblance of truth.

"What difference would it make?" His mind was too busy with his own conflicting thoughts to see into hers. The day was over, the war had been won. What would he saying her name change? Why was he so reluctant to do so and yet nearly unable to hold himself back at the same time?

Hermione held his hand just a bit tighter before raising ger eye's to catch his. There was a pregnant pause where she could see his mind turning trying to decipher her need, shifting and twisting through so many emotions, he couldn't figure it out, for once his brilliant mind just couldn't come to the correct conclusion. When his eyes raised just enough to catch her face through his lashes she gave him an almost sad smile. "Say it and find out."

"Hermione."

Severus raised his eyes, his heart beating just a bit faster as he suddenly became aware of why she wanted him to say her name. It was the last wall between them that made them equals. Not teacher nor student, slave or master. Just a man and a woman, side by side.

Hermione smiled, truly and gracefully. It sounded more beautiful than she thought it would have. Her entire body grew warm with the feeling he'd unknowingly placed behind it.

oOo

Galia pressed her finger to her lips as she led Minerva and Harry to the side of the house. She needed them to see what she saw. She needed them to understand what words could not express. She brought them to a stop beside the stonework for the fireplace and held her hand up for silence. Both of them nodded their heads with different stages of worry ticking away on their faces.

Galia smiled just a little before she ran her hand down the wood revealing the room inside. She knew neither occupant would be aware of her charm and that they couldn't be seen. A small twist of her fingers made a small orb of light appear just on their side and she turned her head to watch the two inside.

oOo

"I know why you did it," Hermione reached forward taking his other hand in hers, her body adjusting to close the gap further between them, "No one wants to watch someone they care about suffer when they can do something about it..." She gave his hands a firm squeeze lifting his eyes back to hers, "But Severus, know this... I've never been afraid of pain...I was afraid of losing _you_... after all, you had done for me..." Hermione swallowed slowly taking a moment to gather her next thought, "I was afraid...that the world would take a great man from this earth...and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it..." Hermione moved just a touch closer.

Her hand came up to raise his eyes that had fallen again and she pressed her palm gingerly against his cheek. "I already told you... don't you remember?" Her head tilted down to meet his downcast eyes, "I don't mind scars..." Her other hand rose to join its mate and lift his chin, her thumbs lightly tracing his frown, "The interesting and humbling thing about scars, whether mental or visible, is that even though they are caused by insurmountable pain during their creation; a caring and loving hand can remove all pain of their existence and even though they can remain visible the heart can no longer see them..."

Severus found himself at a complete loss of anything to say. Her words were beyond anything he could have ever expected from someone who he'd dragged into the pits of hell. How could she possibly have such an outlook on life? How could she possibly see things that were nearly impossible to see with any other logic than her own?

"Stop thinking...and just kiss me..." Hermione could have laughed at the shocked look on his face. She wished she had a camera at that moment though she was sure she was never going to forget it.

oOo

Harry and Minerva looked at the other completely taken aback by her words, the spell to allow them to hear their voices died out but they could still see their mouths moving. Neither one of them expected what happened next. Minerva actually gasped when Hermione rose just enough to close the distance completely between them. Harry felt an odd feeling twisting in his stomach, it wasn't bad, per se, just uncomfortable. Galia meanwhile just smirked and ran a hand through her hair nonchalantly.

oOo

Hermione sighed softly through her nose when his hands rose to take her neck, with one coming up through the back of her hair. Unlike last time he didn't resist, rather he tilted his head granting her more access to what she had been going after. Her hands shifted from holding his face to wrap gently around his neck. Hermione shifted to stand between his knees, before leaning one knee beside his thigh into the chair. Nothing in the world ever felt so right as it did at that moment. It was just a kiss, but nothing she'd ever experienced before in her life had ever made her feel so complete. She wondered if he felt it too if he could see past his own doubts to just become apart of what was happening between them now.

Severus felt every wall he'd tried to build between them falling down in loud succession. Their resistance broken when he had spoken her name. His own pride had gotten the better of him but instead of finding himself in pain, he found himself falling into a world that was completely new. It wasn't his first kiss, but it surely was more than he had ever anticipated. All the nights he had spent worried about her, confused by the emotion bottled up inside him. He didn't know if what he was doing was right, but he didn't care. Not then.

When they finally broke away for air neither one of them were able to speak. Hermione took slow heaving breaths while Severus took shallow whisps. Their hands didn't wander from their position but they knew they couldn't remain as they were. Hermione found herself slowly finding the entire situation more than humorous and couldn't stop the small bubble of laughter crawling up the back of her throat.

"And what pray tell is so humorous?" Severus leaned back in the chair as Hermione decided that instead of retreating she wanted to make his chair hers as well. The entire position made his pallor cheeks flush and his back grow tight. He wasn't comfortable at all, and his face showed it.

"Do you know how many rumors were going around school that I had a thing for older men?"

"Uh..." His mouth opened dumbly, another first for the woman in his lap.

"Quite a few if I recall."

"Harry!" Hermione felt her own face growing redder than her house colors. That coupled with her former head of house standing right beside him made her lose her balance. Thankfully Snape was there to keep her from doing a backward swan dive into the hardwood floor.

Galia hid her amusement behind the back of her hand, coming further into the sitting room. She watched the poor young woman scramble back to her feet with Severus' help, the look on her cousin's face more than murderous. If there's one thing she had learned during her time with him, it was that he didn't like being made a fool of.


	71. Chapter 71

"You've certainly bewitched the mind and ensnared the senses there haven't you Severus?"

A large explosion was the tartan woman's response. Minerva smirked slightly, casting a small shield charm to protect herself from the small bits of tree that rained down near her position. Minerva gave the man a few moments to collect himself before taking another step towards him.

"You speak as though I _wished_ for this to happen." Snape turned on his heel snarling with all it was worth at the woman who looked more amused than afraid.

"Oh do relax, as much as it pains me to say, I am happy for you." Minerva let out a soft sigh running her hand down her robes, "Though I must say, I would never have seen this coming."

oOo

"I'm so sorry for what Ron did to you...Maybe my punch knocked what little was in his brain loose." Harry ran his fingers over his still bruised knuckle looking over the table sheepishly at Hermione. "The ministry has offered to give you a restraining order...if you want it."

"You told the ministry?" Hermione curled her arms around her waist conflicted by shame and relief at his words.

"Just Shacklebolt...I wouldn't do that to you..."

Hermione relaxed back marginally into the kitchen chair before glancing out the back window. Snape and Minerva were nose to nose now and it was clear that neither one of them were having a pleasant conversation.

"Where is he now?"

"At the hospital..." Harry looked down at the table unwilling to voice his concern out loud. He was sure, in his heart of hearts, that Hermione wouldn't have cursed Ron but the fear still lingered.

"It wasn't her." Galia set down a cup of tea before the both of them before turning to look out the back window herself, blocking Hermione's view.

"Wasn't her what?" Hermione gave a wary glance to the tea before slowly raising her eyes to Harry's.

"It's not important." Harry caught the corner of Galia's eye before reaching over the table to take Hermione's hand, "You're safe, that's what's important."

"And I've got my mind back, and right now I've got a mind to kick you until you tell me what I want to know Harry Potter."

"Ron...got what he deserved... that's all..." Harry pulled back his hand when Hermione didn't take it and looked down into his tea.

Hermione pursed her lips, "I didn't want him hurt Harry...I just wanted him out of my life..." Hermione pushed herself up turning out of the kitchen.

"That was brave..." Galia's hand came down to rest heavily on Harry's shoulder, "But she will find out. Are you really sure you want to rekindle your friendship on a lie?"

Harry stared down into the swirling colors beneath his nose, "He did it... didn't he?"

"And what if he did?"

"It's not my place to tell her."

Galia nodded her head giving his shoulder a small squeeze. "You should tell her what you know, after that, your responsibility has ended."

Galia turned slowly when another explosion sent dirt and rocks tumbling down against the window, a deep frown curled her lips. "Honestly. How did _any_ of you survive?"

Harry turned his head as Galia made her way to the back door. He winced slightly when it slammed shut before turning his eyes through the doorway leading into the living room. He knew what he had to do, he just wasn't sure if it was right.

Hermione let out a deep sigh curling into the chair Snape had been sitting in, she could already tell it was his by the lingering smell. Her eyes rose up when Harry came around to sit on the transfigured lounge.

"Hermione..." Harry looked down at his hands fidgeting nervously, "I honestly don't know who cursed Ron. All I do know is that he's going to live."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, tracing her fingers down one of the whisps of silver in her dress. The charm on her neck jingled softly and she suddenly remembered that the chain that held it wasn't hers. Her heart sunk low then, "I'm sorry about my party..."

"No, don't apologize...I would have done the same thing if Ginny...well that's not-the point is, everyone who was there loves you and they understand. There will be other special days we can spend together..."

A soft smile pulled at the corner of her lip and she reached up to pull the chain free, "Please give this back to Ginny...she let me borrow it..."

Harry took the chain with pursed lips. "So... you're not going to come home...?"

"Not right now...I...I need space to think about a lot of things..."

"I understand...just...know that there will always be a home for you with me."

"Thank you, Harry."

oO 4 Months Later Oo

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her frame. The bag laden with books on her shoulder shifted and she grunted to push it back into place. December had come quickly, quicker than she had even realized. Her life having had taken on new and wonderfully bright outlook.

Though she had stayed in Baile Prionnsa she hadn't been trapped there. She had been able to resume her ministry work after some time, much to the pleasure of her aging boss. She'd moved up in the small department and was even in line to take his place when he retired next year. She would be in complete control of all the records therein and she was looking forward to bringing a sense of balance to the archaic system.

Galia had decided to move out of the home last month and surprisingly into Reglan's home. A love that no one had seen coming had blossomed between the widower Inn owner and the seer. They were even expecting a child to be born in early summer. The news had been a wonderful respite to the small town who hadn't seen a new baby in nearly 25 years.

Severus had allowed her to stay inside the home even after Galia had left and their relationship, as odd as it was, had started to grow as well. She had officially become part of his rooms last week. The room she had taken had been converted into a small office where she was able to bring her work home with her so she could be home before dark. Though the charm she always carried allowed her entrance at night, she didn't fancy the long walk that it required. They were presently working on connecting the fireplace in the living room to allow her to floo to Grimmauld place but it was still a rather complex work in progress.

Presently, she found her nights lying beside the man who had saved her life in more ways than she could count. Though they both were still very shy when it came to actually touching while they slept it still brought her—and him—a sort of comfort no potion could ever bring. Their nights were filled with conversation that only the two of them could comprehend. Their days, when spent together, were used to care for the small farm and take care of any needs the town might have possessed. Between Severus' potion skills and her own at charms and transfiguration, there was almost no need for anyone to venture beyond their borders anymore.

Yes, life had definitely taken a turn, it certainly hadn't been what Hermione had ever dreamed when she thought about her future but she wouldn't have changed it for anything.

A heavy sigh passed her lips as she knocked softly on Harry's door. She had made the decision o stop by his house after work to see what his plans were for Christmas and see if he needed her to do anything for the party. She had received his invitation through the office mail that morning but hadn't been able to talk with him at lunch that day as he'd been out on assignment.

"Hermione." Harry smiled brightly, pulling her into a tight hug. "I should have expected you to be expedient in your response!"

"Hey Harry," Her brow rose at his choice of vocabulary giving him a questioning look as she came inside.

"Got one of those word of the day calendars in the office." Harry confessed with a small chuckle.

"Ah." Hermione allowed him to lead her into the sitting room where she dropped her bag down with a heavy sigh. She rolled her shoulders before flopping down beside her bag, "So was there anything you needed me to do?"

"Actually yea, but there was something I wanted to ask you first." Harry looked down at his hands for a moment before straightening himself in his chair. "Do you think Snape will come?"

Hermione's brows shot up so fast into her hairline that they nearly flew straight off her face. She blinked dumbly for a few seconds before gathering her wits. "Do-Do you want him to come?"

"Kind of...yeah." Harry swallowed down his nerves taking another deep breath, "I mean, I don't know what's going on between the two of you..." His face ticked as though he'd tasted something sour before he quickly schooled his features, "But after seeing his memories...and knowing all that he did for the love of my mother...and for you of course. I just...I want to thank him... personally. I know it's a bit late but..."

Hermione's face relaxed into a soft smile, a kind caring smile. It was amazing to see how much Harry had grown. She could hardly believe she was speaking to the same boy she'd grown up with. "I can ask him, I mean... he's changed a little...maybe I could get him to come."

"Really?" Harry looked beyond hopeful.

"All I can do is ask right?"

"Oh, thank you. This means a lot to me, you don't even know."

"I'll do my best." Hermione leaned forward into his offered hug, smiling into his shoulder.

"Like you could do anything else."

Hermione and Harry shared a small chuckle before pulling apart, unfortunately for Harry, Hermione had caught sight of her watch when she was pulling back. "Oh no! I totally forgot I asked to speak with Galia before dinner!"

"Wait you just got here!"

"I know, ugh I'm sorry Harry, please just send me anything you need me to do through the mail at the office! I'm so sorry, I didn't think I'd stayed that late after work today."

"It's alright, just uh."

"It's okay I've got the portkey." Hermione pulled out her keys from her pocket. She'd converted the small charm into a keychain to make it easier to carry. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" She gave him another quick hug before grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, alright. Tomorrow."

Hermione gave him a bright smile before she pressed her fingers to the glass inside. She was gone three seconds later, a sharp reverting pop left behind.

As soon as the world came back into focus Hermione was moving. The last of the sun was just pulling away from the center square and she thanked her lucky stars that she'd made it before she'd been cast outside of the protections. She pushed her messy hair out of her face and hurried across the square towards the Inn.

"Ah, Hermione!"

"Hello, Reglan. Is Galia here?" Hermione gave the large man a happy if rather tired smile as he moved through serving a few couples who had decided to take their dinner out that evening.

"In the back, mind the mantle, I've got rosemary drying!"

"Thank you!"Hermione moved through the small hallway beside the stairs that led to the back of the inn into the stock room made herb catch. It was a large room cluttered to the brim will all sort of curious things. Hermione ducked under the drying rosemary before she caught sight of Galia meticulously tying some roses up to be dried.

"Sorry, I'm late." Hermione set down her bag beside the door before coming in further.

"It's alright, I knew you would be." Her tone was whimsical, a small smile playing on her lips as she raised the roses up to hang. Her flat chest only accenting her rounding stomach. "Now then, I'm going to pretend that I don't already know what you're here to talk about and let you just get everything out."

Hermione made a small face but let out a grateful sigh nonetheless. "Thank you, Galia..." She moved to the large oversized threadbare chair beside the small hearth and just let herself fold over for a few moments. "Alright...So...I..." Hermione let out all the breath in her chest and rubbed her eyes. She was so embarrassed. How could she even have thought this was a good idea?

Galia smirked softly leaning back just enough to summon her tea from the far end of the table she'd been working at. She already knew what question the young woman had come to ask. It was rather amusing to watch the normally so calm and collected woman attempt to talk about something that she personally found no qualms with.

"Okay...clinical...just..alright. Uh...Is it...normal for men to uh...you know...while they sleep?" Hermione could already feel her ears burning.

"Have erections? Or ejaculations?"

Hermione choked on the air coming into her lungs and actually winced before rubbing her chest to try and get her breathing back into rhythm. "Uh the first..."

"Yes, it's actually quite healthy. Most men have three to five a night." Galia was enjoying herself way too much.

"Do...they have any control over it?"

"No, it's completely reflexive."

Hermione pursed her lips still not able to voice her true reason for asking, "And...the other?"

"That depends on the man, though I don't think it is as common." Galia idly picked at a small bit of dirt that was under her nails. "This isn't about Severus anymore is it?"

Hermione made a small face turning her face away, it was already bad enough that Severus had the ability to see her thoughts when she was looking at him but Galia was just completely in another league. She wasn't sure she could have lived with someone who knew the answer to literally everything. She was now sure their being insufferable was genetic.

"Okay...let's set the later aside, for now... You're saying its normal for men to...get-"

" _Hard_."

"Right...during the night?"

"Completely healthy." Galia took a slow sip, "Does this bother you?"

"No..." Hermione made a small face wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. "Severus...usually sleeps on his stomach...but the other night...I um...well we shifted I guess and..." Hermione covered her face mumbling out the rest of her words between her fingers, "Mylegsortofbumpedagainstit."

Galia tightened her lips to keep the grin from spreading over her face, "It's called a penis, and I assure you they're not as scary as you think they are."

Hermione twisted her face up more, it wasn't the man that it was attached to that bothered her. She closed her eyes tight pushing back memories that should have become faded with the passing time, but as they were still 'recent' to her, she was having trouble pushing them down.

"Hermione." Galia's smile faded into one of genuine concern. "It's normal to have a sort of... reservation where this area is concerned. Can I share something with you?"

"Of course..."

"You know Severus would never do anything to hurt you. I know it, the world knows it, and deep down, your heart knows it." Galia waited for Hermione to meet her eyes. When she did, she gave her the kindest look anyone could give another, "I think, one of the reasons Severus sleeps on his stomach is because he knows you're not ready for something more. I also believe the other reason is that he trusts you, completely."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you _ever_ seen that man leave his back exposed? Even in the company of friends?"

Hermione shook her head, her mind turning.

"He trusts you to protect him. He trusts you to, how you say—have his back. I know, he's ever done that with anyone else."

Hermione sat up straighter, the seers' words going straight to her heart. She wanted to believe that she was ready to try and take their relationship to the next step. Merlin knew how much just simple touch of his hand in hers made her stomach burn. She had thought she had been ready, but the event of which she spoke had scared her more than she was willing to admit to herself.

"It's time for you to trust him. He won't hurt you. Listen to your heart and release the chains that your mind has wrapped around it. He is a patient man. He will understand. You just need to talk to him."

oOo

Severus lifted his head from the text resting in his lap, his brow furrowing at the energy wafting in from the doorway. He closed the book softly and came to his feet just as silently. His jaw twitched when the woman he'd been expecting home came into the room unable to lift her head.

"Hermione?"

"Severus...I..." Severus tilted his head trying to catch her eye but she'd long since learned to avoid his direct gaze, "I want to...talk?"

"Of course..." Severus watched her drop her bag onto the floor beside the chair that had become hers and slowly returned his seat as well. He closed down his senses wanting her to know that he trusted her to say what she wanted to say without him having to pull the secret from inside her mind. He was sure she'd come to recognize the feeling over the time they'd spent together.

Hermione rubbed her temple slowly, she couldn't do this. Not now. She took a slow breath forcing her mind to shift gears, "I...I saw Harry today. He-uh is having a Christmas party next Saturday and..." Hermione glanced up at his raised brow and bit her bottom lip, "He wanted to know if you... would come?" Hermione grimaced at the awkwardness of her words before carefully looking up at him through her lashes.

The vein beside his temple pulsed rapidly as he battled with the conflicting emotions threatening to take him under. He very much had become comfortable in his amenity though even he had to concede that the day would come that she'd want to bring him into her circle of 'friends'. Still, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Do you want me to go?"

He didn't pull away when she came closer, rather he shifted himself to allow her to sit in the chair with him. A favorite pastime of hers. He watched her guide his hand up to rest over her heart and his other rose to push the hair behind her shoulder, the backs of his fingers raising goosebumps over her skin.

"I...I would appreciate it yes..." Hermione let out a slow breath unable to stop herself from leaning her head down against his shoulder, the hand that she'd held to her chest slowly pulled free to hold her lower back while she adjusted to sit between his legs and put her own over the arm of the chair. "I know you and Harry never got along but...I'd feel a lot better if you were there..."

A soft yawn cut off whatever else she had been working herself up to say. Severus grinned slightly, raising his hand into her hair and watched as her eyes rolled closed. He'd learned how to bring calm to her mind without the aid of magic. It was doubly beneficial when he needed time to think. He didn't want to deny her request for his presence but the idea of sharing a room with Potter after all this time made unpleasant memories resurface. He needed time to think, he needed time to decide.

When her head grew heavier against his shoulder he didn't pause in his gentle ministrations. Hermione let out a deep moan of relief as all the tension that had built through the day came undone. She shifted just a bit closer letting her hands fall down into her lap but didn't dare move out of his soothing grip. She knew what he was doing, but she didn't find it in her to be upset. Rather, she took the silence for herself as well, letting her mind slowly unwind.

"You're evil..." Hermione grinned against his shoulder letting out a deep sigh, "But I forgive you."

"I could be so honored." Severus pulled her head to rest under his chin, "Did you eat?"

"Not hungry..."

"You must eat something."

"I can think of something..." Hermione leaned her head back into his palm reaching up to turn his chin down, a grin growing on her lips. A soft hum and a raised brow was her precursor to a most wonderful feeling in the world.


	72. Chapter 72

Hermione could hardly think to breathe inside of all the sensations that were flooding through her system. The room around her was dark, darker than it should have been. Tall shadows hid danger in their reach and Hermione knew they were coming for her. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She had gone to bed relaxed, with a warm meal in her stomach and a man who would do anything to keep her safe.

"So filthy, he could never want you, so impure, so useless."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as a dark voice purred into her ear. Her arms struggled against the bed that she held herself up against. Her wrists pulsing painfully from the restrains that held her there.

"You're wrong... you're wrong..." Her voice trembled against a dark laughter that filled the darkness around her. "He loves me...he-he..."

"No one could ever love you, use that brilliant mind of yours. A deatheaters whore is all you'll ever be!"

Hermione tried to turn her head, but the face she had expected in the corner of her vision didn't match the voice that was whispering in her ear. A hand slowly rose over her stomach and up her chest leaving behind a cold along her skin.

"I was doing you a favor. All this time, I knew it too. You would have been lucky to have me."

"No..." Hermione's heart thumped hard in her chest. She pulled her eyes from Ron's face, distorted by anger and regret, "Severus... Severus, _please..."_

"He won't help you. He was only looking out for himself. You're nothing but a bed warmer, someone he can control to satisfy his deepest desires."

"He wouldn't do that to me... He's never-"

"Oh no?"

Hermione let out a sharp whine when the hands shifted, pressing into places they didn't belong. Her body was frozen in place, unable to resist just as she had been that night. Her eyes turned up to the creeping darkness crawling over the ceiling growing closer and closer. It was then she felt a body beside her and her eyes found the man she had allowed into her heart resting beside her. She tried desperately to reach out to him. To touch him, to call his name. Her voice sounded muffled and desperate in the void.

Severus jerked awake to the sound of his name desperately whimpered. His sharp eyes quick to adjust to the night, he lifted up to turn to the woman simpering beside him, her arms tangled in the extra sheet they'd added to the bed for winter. He shifted onto his hip, gently but expeditiously untangling her limbs. Her hands came up as though to push him away when he saw her eyes snap open with fear.

"Easy, easy, I have you. I'm here... you're safe." He wrestled lightly with her uncoordinated limbs before helping to bring them back down so that she could see his face. Her breathing was rough as though she'd been fighting in her sleep and he suspected that the pressure to her ribs from the blankets was to blame.

"Severus..." Hermione's eyes overflowed with tears of relief as his face came into view. Her hands that were held in his hand shifting to reach for his shoulders. Using his partially propped up frame, she pulled herself tight against his chest and hid her face into his neck to let out a relieved if broken sob.

"It's alright. I'm here..." Severus ran his hand down her side soothingly, whispering a soft spell to ease the discomfort in her ribs. After which he helped her move closer, running his hand over her back in slow circles. He tried to keep his hips shifted away as she curled up against him. The backs of her shins lightly pressed into his thighs and he lowered his head down to gently kiss away one of the tears that had broken free.

Hermione sniffled softly and tilted her head back into his palm. She needed something. Something _real._ Her eyes turned up to catch his sleep drooped eyes and she cleared her mind the best she could to press her need into his own.

 _Touch me...please...my skin...I need...to feel your hand..._

Severus tilted his head partially confused by her request but abided nonetheless. She shifted to bring some slack to her shirt and let out slow controlled breath. When his rough work-worn fingers grazed the soft skin of her lower back she couldn't help but grow tense in his hold. It didn't hurt, but the memory of another was trying to force its way through. She felt him start to pull back but her hand stilled his retreat. She closed her eyes for only a moment pushing down the memories and her dream. She _needed_ this.

"Just...do what you were doing..." Hermione whispered into his chest and forced herself to move closer. There was a long pause before his hand restarted its gentle motions. Her breathing calmed to slow back and forth and she felt a strength inside her pushing back the darkness. A soft sigh relaxed her back into the sheets below and she slowly let her legs uncurl, stretching out to rest just in front of his own. She was so close she could actually feel the heat radiating off of him.

Severus kept his touch light as he had previously, the feeling of her skin beneath his fingertips was a welcomed sensation. Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd touched her bare skin, but it was the first time she'd been fully aware and in her right mind; more so, it was the first time where she had actually requested his touch. He closed his eyes and shifted to lay back down. He moved his free arm up under her pillow using it to create a small space for her to comfortably rest her head before he curled his hand up to lightly run through the ends of her wild hair.

The combination of his hand tracing the lines engraved on her back and his fingers through the ends of her hair quickly undid all the stress that had worked its way into her body. He watched with his own sleepy eyes as hers finally closed again, her mouth curling into a small content smile as she drifted back into the land of nod.

oOo

Hermione woke to the light of a brand new day. Her body completely encased in a cocoon of warmth she never wanted to leave. The early morning was fridged thanks to the age of the house. Severus usually woke before her and started the wood furnace before she even had to poke her head from beneath the covers. Though this day, she had woken before him.

She took a moment to simply regain her senses when she finished she found that she had closed any respectable distance that had been between them when they had fallen back asleep. Her weight had shifted him more onto his back her own chest melded into his side. She could feel his hand still just barely under the hem of her shirt, his fingers lax against the dip in her spine. Her legs had tangled lightly with his own leaving one partially over the top of the leg closest to her. She could feel the heat radiating from the junction of his hip before her mind registered what laid between.

A deep blush rose all the way to her ears and with as much skill as she could manage, she pulled her leg back. Severus let out a small grunt and shifted further onto his back, Hermione's eyes instantly shot to his face but all she found was the receding of a furrowed brow. His hand that had held her back pulled back next to rest on his stomach, a deep sigh followed shortly after before his face completely relaxed again.

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and let her head rest back down. She didn't know what she had expected to happen, but that certainly wasn't it. She supposed she had expected him to jump up like a jack in the box, or something similar. At worst she had expected to hear him moan. That thought curled into another and the redness of her face intensified.

What would he sound like? Would he be silent? Would he call her name? Would he grunt? Would he ignore her needs for his own? Would he lavish her? Did she truly want to know? The growing heat in her stomach told her that she did, but the shadows in her mind warned her.

A shaky breath returned her to reality and another natural need was starting to make itself known. As much as she didn't want to leave the warmth and safety of the bed she knew she had no choice. Another loving glance to his peaceful nearly ageless features stilled her worried heart. Pushing those thoughts aside for more pressing concerns she carefully slipped her self off her side of the bed doing her best not to uncover any more of him than she needed to. A final glance at his resting form removed the rest of the worry from her face and she entered the master bath with a growing smile.

Severus woke to the sound of the shower and he turned his head with a soft groan. He had stayed up until the first light of dawn, watching and protecting her rest. His hand had gone still shortly after she'd fully succombed but he had let it remain just barely beneath just in case. He had fallen asleep before she had used him as a body pillow, however.

Now his brain was registering that she had woken before him and that he was laying completely in his back, a small shift of his legs righted what she had pushed out of place he let out an even deeper sigh bringing his hand up to run down his face. He had been so careful to be aware of her needs, her fears, he just hoped it was for the better. He was a patient man himself, his needs were a forgotten memory long lost in his youth. He didn't even dream of the possibility of their relationship progressing further than it had. He was rather content where it was, if he were to be honest when himself. Of course, he'd never deny her but he was- and would always be- more than able to wait for her to be ready.

With that in mind he pushed himself over the edge, he normally showered first before heading down to warm the house and find something suitable for breakfast. Thankfully he had taken his shower last night as he'd just pulled in some of the winter vegetables from the field and hadn't taken kindly to being covered in frozen mud.

A large joint popping stretch finally brought him to his feet and he moved over to the closet to grab his clothes for the day. With winter upon them he was able to wear his coat again on the days he didn't have to be in the fields. His wardrobe was becoming suspiciously more diverse and he suspected that the woman in the shower was to blame. She had bought a fair selection for herself, nothing too closet stuffing but enough for the seasons. Though he'd taken notice that when she had an addition, more often than not, so did he.

Her choices for him were nearly the same of what he would have picked for himself. The sweaters were soft but form-fitting with high collars. Dark colors, blues, blacks the occasional green. The shirts were all button-up in varying shades of white with one extremely expensive looking black silk one hidden in the very back behind his cloak. He'd almost called her out on it when he'd found it but didn't have the heart to at the time. It was nice to have a proper dress shirt, even if he couldn't think of an occasion at present to wear it. His slacks were just what he would have worn at Hogwarts though he now did have a single black pair of jeans. He'd tried them on in secret after she had left one day and had found them surprisingly more comfortable than he believed they would have been. They had quickly become his pants for working in the fields sparing his slacks.

Severus tossed his cotton sleeping shirt into the laundry for a wash along with his matching pants. It was Saturday, laundry day. He only had two sets of sleepwear so he made a point to always have one pair washed and ready. His winter set provided long sleeves while his summer set left him in a tank top. The pants remained the same no matter what season.

By the time he was ready to don his coat the shower had come to a stop. He spared a glance to the door before turning out of the room. He made his way to the kitchen without much thought and set out his morning routine.

oOo

"I will never be able to eat store-bought food again." Hermione hummed appreciatively around her veggie omelet giving a small smile to the man reading over the table enjoying his cup of coffee. His own meal finished.

"Pity. We're out of strawberries and they're not in season."

Hermione pouted for a long moment before shrugging her shoulders, "I can wait." She threw a smile to his raised brow and took the last bite of her breakfast. "Oh! I found out who the owner of the castle is!" Hermione pushed herself from the table with excitement and jogged into the living room where she'd left her bag. She dug through quickly before pulling out a rather ancient looking book carefully from inside. A Slytherin worthy smirk curled her lips as she came around to stand beside him. "You."

She leaned lightly against his shoulder when she pulled back the protective cloth, a large coat of arms shimmered up at them. Made of precious metals and stones. A raven with a stone made of onyx for an eye stood on top its wings outstretched in flight. It's perch, a large quartered shield. The top left corner held a snake wrapped in the infinity symbol, the eye of which appeared to hold a deep blue sapphire, meaning wisdom and rebirth. The top right held a book that was open a golden quill standing up from its pages depicting learned wisdom. The bottom left held an estoile wrapped in chains, with a complicated meaning between celestial goodness and a heavy burden. The final quarter held a crown depicting the royal status of the family. On top of all that in the very center stood the final mark, something Hermione had learned was strictly from the magical realm. An odd eye with a spiral for a pupil stood in the center. It had taken some digging but she had discovered it had been the mark of the seer. The all-seeing eye and subsequently used to mark a legilimens as well. The motto beneath the two silver eagle shield supporters something she felt was very fitting for the man who belonged to such a regal bloodline: ' Gloria et Virtus', honor and virtue.

Severus had heard her, though his eyes had been too busy translating all the symbols and their meanings before truly registered the implications of her words. When she opened the book, mindful of its aged pages, he watched as the writing inside when from ancient Theban to Gaelic runes, to finally romanized letters: latin, Slavic, then English. The pages of the book were extremely fragile and Hermione took immense care when she opened up the back pages holding the family tree. His eyes scanned the page, noting that a green line followed down the path of the firstborn woman through each generation.

"You are the firstborn of the firstborn." Hermione lightly pressed her finger against the page right beneath his name, "The castle and everything the name Prince stands for is yours to claim."

"That's not possible..." Severus traced his finger lightly over his mother's name looking to his aunt's name that stood beside it. The line that marked the firstborn stopped at his own name. "We were...abnegated..."

"Abnegated...?" Even Hermione hadn't heard that word before, her brow furrowed slightly, the excitement seeping from her slowly as she pulled out the chair to sit beside him.

"Disowned." Severus glanced towards Hermione noting that his father's name was not written in the book.

"Why...?"

"Muggle father..." He pointed to the blank space that should have held his father's name.

Hermione pursed her lips tightly, "Then why does the line continue on to you anyway?"

"I don't know...but I suspect there is someone in this very town that has the answer."

Hermione smiled slightly glancing down at the book for herself. Galia's name was on the same line as his own, a child's name written beneath, "I thought you said this was her first child...?"

Severus shifted his eyes when she pointed to the name beneath Galia's own, there was no father listed but he would have to guess it was because she hadn't married the father of her child. He took a slow breath and leaned back in his chair, "This is her second."

Hermione could tell by the tone of his voice that there was more to the story. She curled her lips in to bide her courage before she shifted just a little closer, "What...what happened to him?"

Severus shook his head, it wasn't his story to tell. He watched the small bit of excitement drain from her face before he offered just the tiniest whisp of a smile. It wasn't in his wont to give praise but he couldn't deny that she had done something worth praising.

"Do you have to work today?"

"No..." Hermione's voice was lacking the normal excitement that came with a day off as she pushed herself up to busy herself with tea.

Severus frowned deeper and carefully closed the book in front of him before rising to his feet. He came to her side, making sure she could see his approach before very lightly placing his hand on her lower back. "Hermione, I. grateful for this information." It was the best he could do, that coupled with the usage of her name made it feel all the more meaningful.

"Really?" Hermione turned her head to look into his eyes.

"Really." He inclined his head catching just a flicker of something else worrying her just beneath the surface. She hadn't yet shared with him what her nightmare had been about and he knew better than to pry.

"Do you have anything to do today?" She shifted her stance letting his hand guide her closer.

"Just the nutrition potions for Galia's child. Do you wish to assist me?"

The cloud that had covered her features passed and a brilliant smile broke out on her face. He never asked for help with _anything_ , especially potions. It was as though he'd just offered her the largest library in the world.

"I would love to."

oOOo

"Galia?" Hermione knocked gently on the door frame leading into the small but warmly decorated living area.

"Ah, Hermione." The woman on call shifted from where she laid before the fire on a small loveseat to look around the edge of the arm.

"Are you alright?" She had never seen the woman look so...frail.

"Fine, don't you worry. Just caught a little of what is going around." A sneeze and a sniffle accented her point.

Hermione pursed her lips coming further into the room, the small box of potions she and Severus had made held tight to her stomach. She offered a small smile but it was impossible to hide anything from the woman. When Galia motioned for her to take the chair beside the fire Hermione didn't hesitate. The woman had been a wealth of confidence and comfort since she'd gotten to know her a bit more. A sort of big sister she'd never had.

"You had the dream again." Galia reached out taking the small box that was offered and opened the lid to take one of the potions inside. She gave the young woman a look through the corner of her eye as she took a slow drink.

"I feel like all I do is come to you for answers..." Hermione looked down at the floor picking at a loose thread on her jeans. As much as she valued the elder woman's support she felt like it was all she seemed to be doing lately. Like she was losing the ability to stand on her own again.

"Well, of all the people who there are to ask." Galia grinned setting the chest down on the floor before shifting onto her hip to regard the woman with her full attention.

"I guess..." Hermione let out a soft sigh, falling back into the chair turning her eyes towards the fire. "Can I ask a question about you instead of me?"

"Of course."

"How did you...how did you stay...sane all these years?" Hermione knew of only a few of the small horrors that the woman had to endure under Voldemort's first reign, how she was used by both sides. Tortured by one, and manipulated by the other. Her eyes lowered to the woman's flat chest, a story that she had refused to tell her.

"I chose to remember the good."

Hermione pursed her lips, it sounded so easy when she said it that way. Such a simple solution to a complex problem. The issue was, she didn't have any pleasant memories to replace the ones invading her thoughts. She glanced to the woman resting her eyes and knew without knowing that if she wanted to push past this, she'd have to make new memories. A slow smile and a soft red tint grew on her cheeks. She just hoped he was willing.


	73. Chapter 73

Hermione returned home with renewed confidence. Her talk with Galia brief if enlightening. She was going to do this, she could do this, she _wanted_ to do this. Every small kiss that they had shared had definitely meant something to her body, she knew without a doubt that her heart was ready for more. Her body ached to feel his touch, she could almost sympathize with Ron, _almost._

It was a most powerful and mind-disorienting feeling. Perhaps what amazed her the most was that despite everything she had learned about the man whom with she shared her bed he had always been receiving of her touch. Whenever she would take his hand or sit beside him just to feel his strength, he never pulled away from her. It was only when he initiated touch did he seem hesitant and cautious.

Even that morning when he'd touched her back, it was like he was waiting for _her_ to give him permission to touch her. A caring hand was different though. Her mind knew it and so did her heart. He cared for her—there was no question—but did he love her? Hermione's steps slowed as she walked the lonely road leading towards the house she called home. Did she love him?

They were surprisingly more compatible than she would have ever believed them to be. The months they had spent together under Galia's watchful eye had seen that they had very few altercations. They still argued now, but it was more like an academic debate than an actual argument. She had come to learn his little habits and his tells. How meticulous he was with _everything_ he did. How he was nearly obsessed with having a clean kitchen but didn't extend that sort of obsession to the living area. Hermione had been nearly ready to pull her hair out when he'd double stacked their books instead of just extending the shelf. His system of organization was still foreign to her but he was able to find anything he was looking for without pause. She'd also noticed how the little vein on his temple would pulse when he was becoming frustrated. The way his lip would curl ever so slightly when she would sit beside him, it was hard to see, but it was there.

He was a good man, a kind, patient man. He was everything she didn't even know she wanted. She had a wealth of happy memories of them merely living their lives. Going about their days and eating dinner together. Even the one day in the summer when they'd been turning the soil for next years crops making a massive mud hole in the process. She had been finding dirt in odd places weeks after their battle in the mud and she was sure he had simply thrown away his clothes from that day as there were surely unrepairable. That had been the first day he had laughed, truly laughed. It had been so beautiful to her that she had completely lost the battle.

The memory brought another smile to her face and she pushed open the front door. The house was pleasantly warm compared to the bitter cold that seemed to have befallen their little town. It had snowed only once that season but the sky today looked desperate to release another round. Hermione just hoped that their makeshift greenhouse for Severus' potion herbs would be alright.

"I'm back." Hermione sighed softly pulling the scarf from around her neck. She hadn't bundled up too much as the walk was barely ten minutes from their house to the Inn. Though, she was starting to regret the choice when she looked down at her reddened fingers.

"Welcome back." Severus' voice trailed into the small hallway from the living room and Hermione smiled softly at it. She didn't remember when he'd started to welcome her back, but it was a trend she never wanted to end. She kicked off her boots, switching them out for her house shoes and made her way down into the living area where she found all the other books she'd stashed away in her bag pulled out onto the large coffee table. She harrumphed softly but wasn't truly upset. He had, after all, asked her to pick up a few books he needed for the potions he was making for the town.

"Apologies, I wasn't sure when you would return." Severus glanced up at her from where he was scratching away notes on a spare bit of parchment.

"It's alright, I knew what I was getting into when I moved in with a bibliophile." Hermione chuckled softly leaning down to kiss his cheek. His wide eyes of surprise making her grin wider. "Those aren't library books, by the way, they're all yours. You can write in them if you want to."

"You bought them?" He leaned back, slowly looking down over the table. There had to be at least 15 books there. While some of them looked gently worn he was starting to see that most of them looked new. "They...these are expensive books..."

"Consider them an early Christmas present." Hermione took the seat beside him looking down at the notes he'd been making. "Wow...these are...complex. What are you trying to do?" Hermione was mindful not to touch but she did lean further to try and follow his logic.

Severus didn't answer, rather he sat back, watching her think. It was a rather beautiful thing to watch when he allowed himself the privilege. Pushing her Christmas comment to the back of his mind, for now, he merely enjoyed the way her fingers twitched and her mouth moved as she ran through his calculations.

Hermione was almost sure she'd figured out what he had been trying to do when a small thought pushed itself forward making itself known with ringing bells. "Oh, Crisse! I forgot about Harry!"

"Excuse me?" Severus had actually jumped, not that he would ever admit it. He had seen her recognize what he'd done before her mind took a sharp turn. Her exclamation disorienting his senses.

"Harry, he...oh bugger..." She closed her eyes for a moment rubbing at her temples before shifting to face Severus. "I...he... there's this party, that he asked my help with and..."

"You are free to attend anything you wish..." He wasn't following her distress.

"I know, I know." She grinned lopsidedly, giving the hand on his knee a small squeeze. He had made it clear, crystal in fact, that she was allowed to be wherever whenever she wanted. That she didn't need his permission to do anything that concerned her 'other life' as he'd so aptly named it. "The thing is..." She lowered her head gently playing with his fingers, "It wasn't just an invitation for myself...but rather..." She swallowed slowly gathering her resolve, "Harry invited you as well...He really wants to speak with you."

Hermione felt a wall come down between them so fast it actually came like a physical blow. His eyes that had been shining warmly to her touch turned to ice in an instant. The world turned slowly when his hand pulled out from under hers and he rose to his feet turning himself to face the fire. She didn't know what to do in that moment other than to stay silent and still. There was no danger in the air but it was thick. The room went silent for a good ten minutes before a deep voice cracked the silence like a deep roll of thunder of an approaching storm.

"Will Mister _Weasley_ be in attendance?"

"I...I don't know..." She hadn't even thought to ask. The last she had heard was that he was receiving therapy at a live-in facility for his night terrors and that he was disqualified from the Auror programme do to his 'unstable' nature. A whispered voice asked a question to which she could find no answer: _Why did he want to know?_

The air went still again and Hermione could feel her own heart starting to race. What if he _was_ going to be there? Surely Harry would have invited his family, he was basically their adopted child and future son-in-law, it would have been illogical not to. She was suddenly not so eager to attend herself, especially with the dream from that night still fresh in her mind; still, she had offered to help Harry prepare. She couldn't go back on her word now.

Severus turned to find the woman who had shined a light inside of his darkness folding in on her destructive thoughts. He really had no desire to see any of those she called friends but he knew his personal opinion on their idiocy was his own burden to bear. He above most knew that for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. He turned away from the fireplace to rejoin her side. He didn't sit but did offer out his hand for her to take. When it folded so perfectly into his own he brought her to her feet.

It was time to remind her how strong she was. How _brave_ , fierce and unequivocally brilliant she was. It was time for her to shake loose the shackles that she had bound herself in.

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione raised her head but didn't fully understand, nevertheless she nodded her head and took the guided step closer, feeling his arm wrap around her back to keep her close.

"Implicitly..."

Severus nodded his head and brought his hand up to shield her face. He remembered just how much she hated his form of apparation but it was also the only way they were going to get where they needed to go.

"Don't let go."

oOo

"Please, mom! I know I can handle it. I've been doing so well. Even the healers said so. I only get the weekend to be home for Christmas and I don't want to stay locked in the house like some ghoul."

"This is not up for debate, Ronald. You shall remain home, end of discussion. Harry has already said he was going to come to our house after the party. He's going to spend Christmas morn with us if only for Ginny's sake. You've already pushed your luck with him, you'd best remember that not all things can be forgiven."

Ron hung his head pushing back the tears in his eyes with the palms of his hand. His mother had been completely unforgiving to him ever since Harry had let her read the letter Hermione had written to apologize for leaving her birthday party. He had almost had to be put back into St. Mungo's from his mother's wrath that had followed. She'd almost completely denounced him as her son before his father had calmed her down. Of course, his father had been disappointed in him as well. There was no light in his eyes when he came to see him. He was sure the only reason he came at all was to keep his mother from putting herself into Azkaban.

Though this was months ago, and the waters had somewhat calmed and Ron had been doing everything he could to try and win back his mothers love. It had been a slow process. That in combination with the potions they kept him on made progress slow. Half the time he just felt completely drugged out of his mind. Twice he had attacked an orderly, believing that it had been Snape in disguise trying to poison him.

"I shall come to pick you up in the morning." Molly turned out of the room with tears shining in the corner of her furrowed eyes. She loved her son to the ends of the Earth, but sometimes lessons needed to be learned the hard way.

oOo

"Relax your body. Close your eyes and calm your mind." Severus walked slowly around the woman sitting in an old chair. The room they found themselves in had no windows and only a small blue flame above to cast dark shadows. It was a place he hadn't visited in some time. A place, where he too, had fought his demons. Hidden away inside a steep mountain the Occlumens' cave had been shone to him in his youth by Dumbledore who had sought to enhance his natural gift and make him impervious to anything the Dark Lord would have thrown at him. He had spent weeks, inside its solitude honing his skills and sharpening his mind.

The natural recess of the cave blocked out all sound, natural light, and wind leaving it as still as death. It was a place where the mind roamed free creating things that could have been. While most seeking its power were driven to madness by its depths, a skilled mind could use its inherent magic to call forth any memory they chose. It was the perfect place for inner demons to roam.

"Your mind is like an endless web, reaching out and connecting with itself. The path your memories take is not always direct. Our dreams, our subconscious thoughts are like a spider crawling over its lines, pulling in everything it touches."

Hermione let a slow breath pass her parted lips and let the sound of his voice take her under its hypnptic spell. Images gradually took shape inside her mind creating landscapes she had never seen before.

Severus took a silent step forward pulling a soft stip of cloth from his pocket. "You must allow your mind to wander. To take you where it needs you to go. Trust your heart to lead the way to the light." He brought his hands around carefully pulling the blindfold over her eyes. Hermione only took a deep breath when he tied it into place, trusting him completely.

"When you are ready, stand and face your demons." He pressed a solemn kiss to the top of her head before pressing his wand to her temple. The spell he whispered would allow the images to form around her, bringing reality to the darkness they hid inside. She would see them from inside and he on the outside, allowing him to pull her back if she was not yet ready. He let out a deep breath of his own taking to the back wall to watch the gentle curl of light moving in abstract circles around her form. He silently prayed to any deity that would hear him that he was making the right decision.

Hermione lowered her head down to her chest. The small blue light that had pressed against her eyes was gone leaving her completely encased in darkness. Her mind turned and curled as she felt her mental restraints breaking one by one. Not even the sound of Severus breathing broke the silence that was starting to become so loud she was sure there had been nothing else to hear. Her own heartbeat was lost underneath by the time she found the will to stand. She was safe, she was protected.

Severus banished away the chair when Hermione came to her feet. Standing at her side he watched her face turn and twist as her thoughts started to come to form. The lights painted the walls around him to faded blue stone and he knew instantly where she had gone. The light swirled and turned forming an image of herself overtop of the one who stood before him.

The materialized version of herself hung by her wrists, her head down and turned as she tried to turn her head away from someone. A deep voice filled the room making the living Hermione grow tense, her hands clenching tightly by her sides.

' _I doubt a true deatheater would look, **everywhere**...'_

A faceless man appeared to Hermione's back causing her chest to stutter. She could feel his breath, even now, his wretched scent filling her nose. When the man's hand roamed her form she couldn't lift her own to stop him, held in place by now visible mental ties keeping her frozen in place.

Severus could feel his own blood starting to boil as the memory continued to play. He had had his own nightmares similar to her own memory. Helpless to save her. He took full responsibility for what he was seeing now. He curled his crossed arms tighter, nearly clawing his skin through the thick fabric of his coat as he restrained himself from going to her side and ending the spell. She needed to work through it, break the chains that held her in place.

The faceless man moved closer, raising his hands up, dragging them slowly down her arms and along her sides. He pressed his cheek into the back of her shoulders while making a point to press himself into her from behind.

Hermione struggled against herself trying move away, but found herself trapped like aways. Her head lowered down leaving her ethereal form in her place. Her face snarled with disgust not only from the man whose touch she could still feel but for her own weakness. A deep growl of frustration left her throat as she moved one step forward out of her memory's body. The weight on her ankle pulled but it only rose her higher. She snarled and pulled her other leg free, panting heavily from the effort.

The man remained as he was, touching her memory. His hand pulled away from her waist to pull her hair aside while the other, dipped beneath her shirt slowly feeling it's way across her fluttering stomach. When she stepped back away from his hand and into something else his hand lowered down between her legs, pressing hard between.

 _'Nothing but a deatheaters whore, you want me so bad, I can feel it."_

More slurs passed his lips and for a moment his voice started to change, mixing with another. Two worlds struggled to take hold of the other leaving a mismatched visual representation before coming to rights again. The hand that had been between her legs had rose back to her chest. Making her ethereal form whimper.

Hermione pulled hard on the binds that held her but still found herself unable to move. Tears were streaming down her face dropping from her chin like rain. Her entire body felt cold and _dirty._ She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight. If only she could move! She had to find her will, the drive, her fight. She couldn't let these memories hold her captive anymore. She wanted desperately to move forward. To experience happiness, the joy and the feeling of another's touch without the heart-wrenching pain that followed.

Severus took a half a step when her face contorted and her body started to fold forward. It was only when her voice passed her lips did he truly feel that she was going to make it. Like a crack growing in a window pane, he could feel her power growing. She was so close, she _could_ do this.

"Don't... Don't touch me..." Her words tremored in the darkness but a power was rising from the depths. A small shift, a baby step, moved her further away from the scene at her back.

"Don't..." Hermione's bared teeth muffled her words but the shaking in her arms was starting to fade away to a strength she hadn't known existed inside her. "Don't touch me!" Her voice cracked but her body turned breaking the chains at her feet. The sound of chains echoing loudly ricocheted through her mind dispelling the mist around her.

The world went dark for a few breath stopping moments and Hermione struggled to catch her breath. She had turned and faced the man, the strength of her will casting him into thousands of little orbs to be dissolved in the darkness. Her body trembled as she tried to lift her hands but found that the weight remained. Her mind spiraled moving swiftly outside of her command and a new memory began to form.

Severus' eyes flared with contempt as the world around them morphed into what was supposed to have been a safe place. A bed, and two bodies slowly came to form right before him. As contorted as his reasoning was, he blamed himself for this as well. Watching the memory in the boy's mind and then her own had nearly unleashed a fury the likes of which the world had never seen. His eyes turned to the woman struggling to breathe, to raise her hands. Her pain, his own, the bitter taste of betrayl.

 _'You're so beautiful...yes...ah...you feel so good...'_

Hermione rose herself as much as she could, a look of unfathomable pain washing over her features. The fight she had found inside her was going out, swallowed deep by a pain she never could understand.

"You were my friend..." Hermione could hardly hear her own voice over the breaking of her heart, "I trusted you...You were supposed to help me..."

 _'I could be your master, be everything ah you could mmm ever want...'_

Severus snarled a deep growl bubbling up the back of his throat. The full memory had veen distorted when he'd first looked at it. Broken and hazed from her fugue state. The boy's words made him want to tear him limb from limb and burn the remains in a large pit of enchanged fire that would reach even his soul in the afterlife.

The words that haunted her nights and the boy at her back warped and twisted as his hands moved over places he had no business touching. His apology had only included that he touched her breast but her fugue mind had remembered so much more. The arm that had been meant to bring comfort explored her skin with ravash attention.

Hermione's stomach curled and twisted as she watched his body start to rock against hers, the arm that had been gentle and kind turning like a vice to keep her in place. Her side pulsed and she pulled on her chains to try and stop his invading hands. She didn't want this, she'd _never_ wanted this. He was her _friend,_ like a brother, her partner in arms.

A miniscule step forward wrapped the pain tight in her heart, "Why...? Why would you do this to me? After everything... everything...we fought for...?" A sharp sob cut off her words.

The scene faded in and out as her focus turned gradually to the feeling of heavy shackles weighing down her wrists. The feeling of being completely helpless overtaking her even though in some part of her mind she stood completely free. She the sound of her mental shackles rang out through the space as she struggled to raise her hands. She needed to see Severus, she needed to know he was there. She couldn't do this...

"I trusted you..." A choking sob cut off the rest of her mantra nearly taking her feet out from under her. Her hands shook as she struggled to raise them, to push away his hands.

"I trusted you!" Her voice rose with power and her hands came up to push away the blindfold as well. Her eyes turning in the darkness looking down at the scene, "And you betrayed me!"

The scene shattered just like the other had, her eyes taking in everything as her chest heaved. When the last of the light faded away she found the world a brighter place, impossibly so given the small enchanted flame over head yet still, the weight and the darkness she had been carrying with her was gone. She was new, she was free.

"Oh, Severus..." Hermione was caught mid-step in the arms of the man who had been by her side through it all. The pressure inside her that she hadn't even known was there released like a crumbled dam. Heaving sobs quieted to soft pain releasing gasps.

The feeling of the buttons on his coat pressing into her cheek released a most powerful torrent of cleansing tears down her face. "I did it..."

"You are so brave..." Severus wrapped her up tight in his arms pressing a meanful kiss to her brow.

"Thank you..." Hermione sniffled and lifted her head to look into his shining eyes. Another shaky breath preceeded her lifting to meet him in a kiss that meant so much more than words could ever express.


	74. Chapter 74

"Severus...can I ask you something?" Hermione stepped through the bathroom door with her hands in her hair pulling it back into a manageable ponytail for bed. She knew her hair had a mind of its own when she slept and had on occasion woken in the middle of the night to find it trapped in one way or another.

Severus turned out of the closet his nightshirt in hand. Though he stayed partly hidden behind the door. Their return from the cave had left them both more than drained. They'd each managed to eat a few leftovers before deciding to call it a day. Though it was still early for them, neither one had the energy to stay up.

"Of course."

Hermione pulled in her bottom lip, lightly chewing the corner while her eyes traced the lines that ran down over his shoulder and arm. Faded white, they were nearly impossible to see under normal circumstances but the light from overhead was shining at just the proper angle. She let her hands come down to wrap around her waist before she turned her eyes back up to his inquisitive eyebrow.

"If I wanted... something more between us...do you think...that is something you'd want too?"

Severus turned fully to give her his undivided attention his lips growing a bit thin, "Such as?"

Hermione couldn't help but lap up every bit of exposed skin. Despite having lived together for months he had been exceptionally good at keeping her from seeing more than his forearms. Of course, she'd had a fleeting glance when she'd stayed in his rooms at Hogwarts but the memory felt so old now she couldn't have been sure of what she actually saw anymore.

Her heart raced as she took a few steps closer, her own hands coming down to toy with the hem of her shirt. She swallowed nervously before finding her courage hidden under her feet, "Like...maybe...letting me touch you? I mean...your skin...like...perhaps you could forgo the shirt tonight? I-I know you don't normally sleep in one...and I think..." Her words trailed off as he came closer, her eyes struggling to come up from the floor.

"Is that what you want?"

His voice was kind, kinder and gentler than she could even believe. Her head already felt light but when she was able to tilt her head up to meet his eyes she was able to see just how much he cared for her. Her heart fluttered and she was sure her face was growing red, "Yes..."

Severus let his shirt fall to the floor, the hand that had held it taking her wrist. He could feel her pulse racing, her fingers lightly grazing the rough heel of his palm. He wasn't a shy man just a prudent one. He had slowly become comfortable with her being in the same room with him and even found himself able to dress with her nearby. Of course, he'd always been inside their walk-in closet but it was something. He had no doubt that his control would maintain but a part of him was worried that he wouldn't know what his body would do to her touch.

Hermione watched his mind turn, her teeth worrying her lip as she waited for his verdict. While she waited, her fingers lightly traced a deep cut that ran along the heel of his palm.

"I suppose...you shall keep me warm?"

Hermione released her lip to give him a gracious smile. She nodded her head with a small chuckle releasing the tension in her shoulders. When he raised her wrist to lay flat over his heart she felt her own growing warmer. Her eyes marked the path her fingers took as they spread out. His skin was softer than she had thought it would be. His hands were hardened but his chest felt like heated silk. She hadn't even realized she'd moved closer until his hand came up to cradle the back of her head.

"Of course."

Severus' muscles twitched when her heated breath passed over his chest, a sharp jolt thumping into his heart causing it to skip a beat. He couldn't explain the feeling between them at that moment. A cross between new discovery and a deep want for something more. He had no control over the small jerks his chest made when her other hand came up to join the first. Her touch was feather-light, so much so that he was caught between feeling pain and a bit ticklish.

Hermione didn't see the scars that ribbed his flesh, all she could see was the man she was sure she loved. She turned her head closing her eyes to rest her ear over his heart. Her hands glided down his sides and she felt him shiver. Before she could question it his arms came up to run small circles on her back and tease the small hairs on her neck.

Hermione smiled against him and placed the softest of kisses to the flesh beneath her cheek before tilting her head up to offer him a proper kiss. His eyes shined deeply as he leaned down to abide her request and Hermione could feel her heart unlocking like the ticking of a clock. The binds that she had thrown off didn't dare rise again. It was just a kiss, a hug in the moonlight but it was the beginning of so much more.

"Let's go to bed."

"Mmm."

oOOo

"Galia." A warning growl passed Severus' lips as the woman paced through the living room unable to sit down.

"It keeps him calm." Galia rubbed her stomach as she moved.

"He's barely even the size of your hand."

"Be quiet." Galia let out a soft sneeze before sniffling again.

"You need to rest. The potions I've given you won't do what they're supposed to do if you keep stressing yourself." Though his tone was far from caring, bordering on flustered, Galia knew his words were meant to warn her.

"You're right... you're right." Galia sighed softly moving over to the couch that had been offered to her.

Severus let out his own sigh rubbing his brow to mark his frustration. It had been six nights since he and Hermione had laid in each other's arms instead of on their respective sides of the bed. There hadn't been a nightmare between them but he was certain the girl had been having other types of dreams. Twice he had woken to her squirming in his hold and sighing heavily with cheeks as red as her house colors. She hadn't said anything during those nights and had gone still when he would press a small kiss to her brow.

Their position had varied, but her present favorite was laying pressed into his side with her head on his chest. Though it brought dangers to his nether regions when her leg would find its way over his, he was always able to gently push it back down. All in all, he was becoming more comfortable with her touch and the weight of her body against him had woken him more relaxed than he ever believed possible. Thrice he hadn't even wanted to get out of bed because he hadn't wanted to pull away from her warmth.

"Are you going to go to the party?"

"Should I?" Severus turned his eyes from the fire to try and see into the woman's mind but as always found himself blocked. She clicked her tongue at him and he gave her a glare in return.

"Your fear that something may happen is valid, but I must caution you that it needs to happen. If you do decide to go, you mustn't interfere or the results may not be what you expect them to be."

Severus was about to ask more when the front door came open and Hermione's voice rang through the hall. Severus glanced at the clock before coming to his feet to greet her.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late." Hermione glanced up before reaching down to pull her other boot off, "I stopped by Harry's after work to help him with the decorations for the party tomorrow, ugh I swear he's forgotten nearly every spell we learned at Hogwarts except the defense ones."

Severus smirked and snorted at her comment coming closer to take her coat for her and put it on the hook. "I wasn't worried."

"How was dinner?" Hermione smiled softly and pressed her feet into her house shoes before coming to his side to give him a small kiss, something she'd started making a habit of when he'd come to meet her at the door.

"We waited for you."

"Really? You didn't have to." Hermione smiled at Galia as they came into the living room.

"It was no trouble, my cousin and I busied ourselves." Galia gave her a polite smile, coming to her feet.

"Where's Reglan?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I passed on my cold to him. The poor man has been in bed all day. Thankfully Andros took over the inn duties for the night."

"How is he?"

"Still fancies you a bit, though I think his heart has just discovered another." Galia chuckled softly following Severus' lead to move into the kitchen, "You remember the stone workers daughter?"

"I think so. Blond hair? Tall and thin?"

"Mm, apparently she stopped by his father's shop the other day while he was out and the two of them had a rather pleasant conversation."

"Do you hear wedding bells?"

Galia smirked glancing at Hermione who was taking her seat at the table, "Perhaps."

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes moving over to the stove where he'd put a charm over all the food to keep it warm. He never did understand why people sought to talk about others future nor why it was so much fun to waste breath talking about irrelevant topics. He would have chalked it up to a female disposition if Reglan hadn't been just as bad. The man was basically the eyes and ears of the town. He knew almost everything about everyone and frequently tried to pull Severus into a meaningless conversation.

"This looks delicious, thank you, Severus." Hermione leaned back to catch his eye before leaning forward to fill her plate.

"You're welcome." Severus took his place at the head of the table leaving the two woman across from the other. It was the best place to stay out of any conversation he didn't want to be a part of. He filled his plate and his mouth as soon as he could to cement his unwillingness to join the conversation. When it was just Hermione and him he found it much easier to engage in more purposeful conversation. Though most of their meals were taken in companionable silence, both of them often bringing books to the table to continue on with whatever they were working on.

oOo

Ron groaned low in his throat as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Another nightmare had come and gone, always changing, always poking his deepest fears. The demon's voice still echoing in his ears.

 _I have taken something most precious, something I shall never return even upon my death. Your power to give life is mine **forever**. _

Ron ran a tired hand down his face before rolling onto his side to try and read the clock innocently ticking away his life. He still hadn't understood those words, even though he'd heard them over and over. A sharp pain in his groin reminded him of that fateful day and he let out a small whimper shifting to cradle himself.

He just wanted to be home, safe and warm in a house filled with love. He wanted to forget everything and just _move on_ like everyone else. His mind was beyond broken at this point though the healers had tried and tried to repair him, he feared that he would always be broken. Forever trapped in a hell he could never escape reliving that day over and over until he finally just went completely insane.

Would no one forgive him? Would he ever feel another's caring touch again? Would he ever see Hermione's beautiful smile or hear her gentle laughter again?

Another sharp pain rolled through his frame as he tried to remember the sound and he curled up tighter, letting his tears wash down his face.

oOo

"Oh, this is amazing Hermione." Galia ran her fingers down her family's tree, "I can't believe you found this..."

"Really? Why do I not believe you?" Hermione smiled softly at Galia's crooked grin. Their dinner finished, they had returned to the living area to enjoy a nice cup of tea and actually talk about something worthwhile. She was more than eager to ask her about all the symbols that stood beside the names and more, it was hard to contain herself. Severus hadn't joined them choosing instead to clean up the kitchen, something Hermione had learned to let him do alone. He became ever so cranky if she didn't stack the plates in just the right order.

"I know you're very curious," Galia let her finger linger over her son's name, her eyes growing sad, "I will answer anything I can..." After all, the girl was sure to be part of the family soon, she should know.

Hermione caught the change in tone and schooled her features to one of extreme concentration, a look often found on her face during lectures, "Can we start with the symbols?"

"Of course," Galia moved her finger beside her own name, pointing to the eye that was the same as the one on the shield, "The seer's eye," She moved her finger up to her mother's name that lacked the symbol but contained one similar, however, the spiral inside was in reverse, "Legilimency," Her finger pointed to the interlocked rings beside it, "Marriage," Her finger moved to a broken cross, "Death."

Hermione curled her lips in moving her eyes over the page, she noted that the seer's symbol had been more common in the higher parts of the tree. Curiously, it appeared that aside from the original four children of the family only two had survived long enough to marry and have a single child each. One line had only legilimens, while the other held a seer every third generation and only to girls. Her eyes turned down to Galia's son to confirm her hypothesis that the seer's power was only passed on to girls when she noticed that there was a broken cross beside his name, no other marks were present and she got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We don't earn our power until after our first birthday..." The weight in the room grew heavier as her words finally sunk into the woman beside her. Galia smiled sadly before clearing her throat to speak, "I knew that I would see him again..." Galia turned her eyes towards Hermione's own; the color inside shifting and turning.

Her hand moved gently over her rounded stomach and she gave Hermione the strongest, bravest smile of a mother who would let nothing stand in her way. "That he would come again, to live in a world free of the evils that took him." Galia moved her hand from the book to take Hermione's, a power flowing from her into the young woman, "I also saw _you_ , well before you were a twinkle in your mother's eye. I knew that one day, you would stand and rid the world of the evil that had taken my son. That your path in life would allow me to meet you."

Hermione had nothing to say, nothing she could say. She felt so many things at once, more than she could possibly process. Her mouth dropped open slightly but nothing came forth. Her eyes did turn when Galia's hands rose to cup the sides of her head.

"Let me give you a gift...To thank you for all you've done and to help you, in the darkest of times." Galia pressed her thumbs firmly into the younger's temples and shifted her head until her eyes locked with her own.

Hermione gasped softly as the world spun away. The darkness of evening breaking away to the bright light of dawn. Her eyes turned slowly as though she were looking down a tunnel. White walls started to form and she could feel herself lying in a bed, the distinct smell of a hospital wafting up her nose. Her heart was already racing even though her body was still, it was in the next moment she felt a pressure against her chest and lowered her head down outside of her control. She could feel a smile forming on her face when she looked down at the little bundle of pure grace resting so peacefully in her arms.

A baby, _her_ baby. Their hair was light and fine but their features reminded her of someone she already knew. Hermione could only watch herself bring her hand down, a silver wedding band catching one of the lights overhead. Gingerly, she tucked the blue blanket down under the little chin making the little bundle in her arms wiggle and let out the softest mewling yawn she'd ever heard.

The vision spread out just a little more when the sound of someone coming from her side came closer. Hermione only caught sight of a pale pink blanket wrapped safely white sleeves before the vision spun away.

Hermione snapped back to reality calmly, though the emotion her future-self felt was still welled in her chest. Pure unadulterated happiness spilled from of her chest through her eyes and she looked at Galia with unabashed astonishment.

"Two...?"

"Twins." Galia smiled brightly, the secret knowledge of who they would grow to be hidden in the far corner of her eye.

"The father...?" Hermione thought she knew, but when someone who could give her the sure answer sat right before her, she couldn't help but ask.

Galia merely smiled more leaning back into the couch. When Severus stepped into the living area she looked at him with that all-knowing smirk that she carried so well before looking back down nonchalantly at the book in her lap.

Hermione had followed her eyes and she felt something new growing inside her. She couldn't tell how old she had been in the vision but she knew one thing: No matter what happened between them, she wasn't going to let this man before her, go. She would be beside him, _always._

oOo

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to him if he actually comes?" Ginny played lightly with Harry's hair; his head resting in her lap as they enjoyed the evening radio broadcast.

"I don't know...I guess I was just going to speak from my heart, you know?"

"Do you really think he wants to hear some mushy story about how much you admire him for everything he's done? I bet he wouldn't even let you get past the second syllable if you started to get all teary-eyed." Ginny giggled slightly at the mental image her mind produced.

"Yeah, I know but it's got to be said right? I mean, he lived his whole life with no one ever knowing all the sacrifices he made. No one ever thanked him for risking his _life,_ Ginny."

"True, but I don't think any amount of words are going to change years of repressed pain like that."

"You're right...you're always right... What should I do?"

"Perhaps its best to give him something that would mean something to him."

"Like what?"

"What about one of your mom's letters, didn't you say there was one she hadn't sent?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Harry pushed himself off Ginny's lap to go and try and find the box that Sirius had kept of all the letters between Snape and his mother.

oOo

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"Will you rub my back?"

"Mm." Severus shifted setting aside the book he'd been reading to let her move closer and to see her better. As he was laying on his back with her curled up to his side. He pulled his hand from her waist when she shifted more over his chest. A grunt left his chest when her leg looped over his knee and her head nuzzled into his throat.

"Mm... You're so warm, like a furnace..." Hermione curled herself further, letting her hand run over the plane of his chest. The soft, nearly invisible dewy hairs that rested over his sternum catching her attention. She let her fingers open and close over them, just enjoying the feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips. When his hand came up over her shirt to do what she'd asked, she squirmed making a soft noise of discontent until he got the message that she wanted to feel his hand on her skin. When he finally understood she let out a deep purring sigh and nearly melted down.

"What do you think you'll find when you get into the castle?" Hermione's voice was soft, bordering on a whisper as her body relaxed to his touch. Their dinner had gone very well and Galia had been so excited to see the Prince Family's historical records. After her gift, they had turned to the topic of the castle.

Hermione had been more excited to learn that the very castle which shadowed the town was, in fact, the long lost home of the first seer in their family. Though Galia had been a bit evasive when Hermione had innocently asked about how Severus -and not she- was the one who was marked in the lineage as being the true heir.

"Dirt...? Dust?" Severus really had no desire to enter the castle; having grown up away from all other members of his family had left him rather apathetic to inheriting anything from them. He set the book he had been trying to begin reading again on the side table, giving the woman in his arms his full attention.

"What if there's a library?" Hermione's eyes went wide and she lifted herself up to look into his face with barely contained excitement. "Surely they would have protected it."

"We shan't know until spring." Severus had no desire to go trudging through ruins in the bitter cold.

Hermione pouted and made a soft noise akin to a whine before his hand came from behind his head to tuck some hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear. Her pout transformed into a genial smile and she kissed the scar on his palm before resting her head back down. Deciding to let it go, for now, her mind turned to a safer topic.

"What do you think I should wear to the party tomorrow?"

"I believe Galia has taken care of that for you." Severus let his hand run through the side of her hair before pulling it back behind his head; the hand on her back continuing its gentle soothing rhythm. He could tell by her lowered tone that she was starting to fall victim to his ministrations.

"Really?" Hermione yawned through her word nuzzling her head closer. "Is that what that box was beside the fireplace?"

"Indeed."

Hermione let out another heavy sigh and let her hand run across his chest to rest at his side, "Are you really going to come with me?"

"I did give my word." Severus kissed the top of her head and raised his hand between her shoulders lightly scratching the one place that would be her complete undoing.

"You always know just the right spot..." Hermione wiggled just a little when he dragged his nails lightly between her shoulder blades. "Ah, yes a little harder..." Hermione had no control over the soft moan she let out when he found the perfect spot.

Severus smirked, watching her face twist in the most amusing ways, "You're worse than a cat."

"Mm..." Hermione barely heard his words as all the tension from the day drained away. Another deep mewling noise left her throat followed by a soft sigh. The hand that had been tracing nondescript patterns over his side growing still.

Severus let his hand come to a stop a few moments later. The soft purring noise indicative of her deep sleep reaching his ears. He let out his own deeply relaxed groan pass his lips. After a more moments, he pulled down the back of her shirt letting his hand rest over her waist and let out a deep yawn. His eyes turned towards the window and he took a moment to just appreciate what his life had come to. Snow fell silently down through the pane and he found himself lost in its hypnotic fall.


	75. Chapter 75

oO Christmas Eve Oo

"You look unbelievably handsome." Hermione ran her hands down the front seam of the double-breasted frock coat, her eyes shining with pure happiness.

"You choose well." Severus had to admit that the coat Hermione had bought him for Christmas did have a sort of gothic charm to it. Deep black with silver stitching, it fit him perfectly in all the right places. Warm enough to keep away the winter chill but breathable enough for him to wear indoors. The buttons even had a small little snake in the shape of an S as decoration. He tried to keep the memory of him wearing a similar coat under very different circumstances at bay, choosing instead to ponder what Galia had gifted Hermione. He hadn't yet seen what Galia had chosen for her, but he was quickly becoming more eager to see.

"I fear if I do not wait downstairs we shall not get to the party." Her hands that been exploring his waist pulled back with a blushing smile. He raised his own to gently run over both sides of her neck pushing back the hair that tumbled down from her complex looking hair design.

Hermione let out a soft sigh her eyes fluttering for just a moment. How could such a stern man have such a gentle touch? She didn't know and she didn't care. She still couldn't believe he had decided to come with her but she wasn't going to take it for granted.

"Alright, but don't try to sneak off to Reglan's, he won't hide you from me."

Severus let out an amused snort before pulling his hands back completely. Hermione watched his retreat with warmth in her eyes before turning towards the bed that held the box Galia had left for her. She pulled off the small decorative ribbon and pulled the lid free. When her eyes took in the dress that laid inside she couldn't suppress the gasp that left her lips.

A beautifully dark red almost black dress laid inside. The modest neckline was adorned with deeply shimmering onyx and garnet stones. When her fingers curled into the fabric she was sure she had never felt anything like it. It moved like water, the colors of the dress shifting from red to black in the light overhead. It was absolutely amazing by any standard.

Hermione stepped back pulling it free to fall like a waterfall down to the floor. The waist was narrowed and equally adorned with small stones down the sides coming to a small V where the skirt flowed out. Hermione pressed it against her chest looking down, it was just long enough to reach the tops of her feet without her having to worry about tripping on it.

Severus paced the sitting room impatiently. He just wanted to escort her safely to the party before finding a dark corner to hide himself in. Galia's warning was gnawing away at the back of his mind making him grind his teeth. He wasn't sure he'd be able to contain himself from just killing the idiot on sight, to hell with any consequences. His mind turned through all the possible ways he could kill the boy when the sound of heels on old wooden steps broke through his dark pensive.

Severus forcibly relaxed his face, moving into the hallway. When he turned his head, however, all his thoughts of homicide quickly deserted him leaving him completely awestruck by the vision of a Goddess come to earth. The stairs of which she descended did not do her justice. He felt his entire body burn as her feet came to the landing a shy nervous smile curling her lightly painted lips.

"How...does it look?" Hermione felt incredibly bashful, though the dress fit her perfectly, she wasn't so sure she was old enough to pull off such a womanly look. Her eyes nervously lifted from the floor to find the man who had captured her heart standing as though he'd been struck dumb. The look of astonishment unhidden on his normally strict face.

Severus barely heard her over the rush of blood through his ears. There were no words in any spoken language that could accurately describe the beauty that stood before him. He took a few slow steps before he was finally able to make an intelligible sound pass his lips, "Breathtaking..."

Hermione blushed all the way to her ears running her fingers down one of the long sleeves. It stopped just over the back of her hand to a gentle point offering a sort of aristocratic grace to the entire ensemble. The heels she wore were black and only about an inch high, still, they gave her enough height to be nearly eye level with his shoulder.

Severus came to a stop before her, reaching out to take the hand that fiddled nervously with the skirt at her side. He bowed his head and his back to bring a soft kiss to the inside of her palm. "You are, truly, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

A wealth of emotion welled up in Hermione's chest from his words, it wasn't just the compliment but also the way he looked into her eyes when he spoke leaving more meaning that could ever be expressed with mere words. When he rose to his full height she couldn't resist pressing herself close.

"I am the luckiest woman in the entire world."

oOo

"Neville! Luna! Great to see you!" Ginny wrapped the both of them in a hug before stepping back to allow them into the warmth inside. The party was just beginning to come into full swing as there was only one guest, possibly two, remaining.

Ginny let the two lovebirds make their way to the sitting room before going to look for Harry whose mood had started to lose its frivolity as the time waned on. There was a loud burst of laughter from behind her, no doubt from one of the twins 'hilarious' little pranks, but she didn't turn to see who the victim was this time. Instead, she moved over towards the window that Harry was pensively looking out of.

"She'll be here, Harry." Ginny ran her hand down his arm pulling one of his crossed arms free. "It's all going to be alright." She twined her fingers in his and offered him an encouraging smile to which he returned. Ginny was just about to lean in for a kiss when her eyes caught sight of a black smoke forming just under the street lamp.

"Harry." Her eyes went wide when Hermione stepped back and into the light overhead. She wasn't even sure what she was seeing until Hermione's face caught in the light. The dress she was wearing was absolutely gorgeous and Ginny suddenly felt like her own dress had been made by a twelve-year-old.

"Wow..." Harry's astonished approval and slack jaw earned him a soft smack on his arm but he paid it little mind as his eyes shifted to the man in black that had come with her, "He came..."

"He did." Ginny let out her own amazed breath before moving out of the way to let Harry make his way to the door.

Harry could barely contain himself and had to wipe his sweaty palms on his nice slacks before he hurriedly opened the door surprising Hermione who had just raised her hand to knock, "Hermione!"

"Omph! Hello, Harry." Hermione was a bit caught off guard when her friend wrapped her tight into a hug, nonetheless, she was happy to see him though she'd just seen him the day before. She chuckled in his ear before pulling back to look back at the man that was radiating a field of unease large enough it could have been a repellent charm.

"You made it," Harry stepped back to look up into Snape's less than amused face, "You _both_ made it."

"We did." Hermione put her hand on Harry's chest to keep him from approaching the man behind her and gently turned his shoulder to push him back into the house. She glanced back giving Severus a kind understanding smile before keeping Harry moving forward.

"Hermione you look absolutely amazing! Where did you get that dress?" Ginny came through pushing Harry even further down the hall and out of her way so that she could pull Hermione into a hug.

"It was a gift." Hermione smiled brightly wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck before pulling back to make sure Severus had actually entered the house. Severus gave her a narrowed look before finally taking the step into the entrance, it was more than clear to her that he felt exceptionally out of place. Hermione pulled back from Ginny to reach for his hand but he didn't take it, instead, he turned his head towards the room where another loud raucous kicked off. Hermione didn't take offense to his defensive posture and merely pulled her hand back to turn and look for herself.

"Let me guess, your brother's new invention?"

"They call them Party Bombs." Ginny rolled her eyes playfully but hadn't missed the small exchange between her sour former professor and her best friend. No one knew what their present relationship was, only that they were living in the same town. They hadn't even known they had taken up residence in the same house nor that they were sharing a bed. The only thing they knew was that Hermione had chosen to live far away, and aside from the one time Harry had gone to the place with McGonagall, no one else even knew how to find it.

"Of course they do." Hermione gave one more glance back to Severus before Harry moved between them, she waffled on whether she should stay behind before the red-headed girl pulled her forward. She gave Severus one more caring smile to give him courage before she was pulled through the frame eliciting a roaring response from the people within.

"Professor." Harry tried to stand tall, tried to be the man he'd grown to be but even though their height was nearly matched he still felt as though he were twelve years old all over again.

"Potter." Severus was grateful for Hermione's attempt to ease his discomfort but he was a big boy. As appreciated as it was, he didn't feel as though it was necessary. As agitated as he was to be in the presence of the boy who lived, his displeasure was eased by the light that had shone in Hermione's eye's when she'd hugged her friends.

"I'm... grateful you're here..." Harry lost what little courage he'd gained to try and have the conversation he desperately wanted to have. He forced a small smile on his face and held out his arm in a welcoming gesture, "Please join us..."

Severus let out a slow breath through his nose, counting down the seconds until he could make a respectable retreat. Until then, he'd have to make due. It wasn't the _most_ difficult thing he'd ever done but it was nowhere inside the bounds of pleasurable either. He inclined his head ever just so before abiding by his request to join the others in the sitting room.

His entrance into the room wasn't as dramatic as he would have predicted. Everyone's attention was on Hermione and her beautiful attire. It wasn't until Neville turned his head, dropping his glass did anyone even notice him. By some magical grace, Luna managed to catch the glass before it crashed to the floor.

"Here you are Neville." Luna handed him back his glass as it if was the most natural thing in the world bringing his attention back to her.

Harry left Snape to hide in the shadows of the room moving over to save Hermione being the victim of one of the twins new joke chocolates. "Alright, alright give her some air boys!" Harry chuckled, pushing away Fred who was playfully attempting to propose to her with a chocolate ring. Hermione just chuckled and shook her head turning herself to try and find the man she'd come with her mind flickering back on the silver wedding band she'd seen in the vision Galia gave her. When his dark piercing glower met her gentle smile she saw the smallest bit of warmth curl in his eyes and knew that they were going to make it through the night.

oOo

Ron hissed deeply moving his hand faster. His entire body ached but the pain was starting to give way to the pleasure he'd built up over his time in the ward. Always under supervision had left him more secretive about his more carnal desires. He had been doing well until he'd started to pace the house.

He'd made his way into each of the rooms just happy to see something familiar. He'd actually been asleep when his mother and father had left, his brothers had placed booby traps around all the doors and windows on the first two floors. He didn't initially have any thoughts of leaving the home. That was until he'd wandered into Ginny's room and saw the old broom he used the first year he'd played Quidditch. Beside it had been a framed picture of Ginny and Hermione sometime around the beginning of sixth year.

He wasn't allowed any personal items in the facility he was staying in. Not a picture, a letter, anything. Even his clothes were hospital issued. Just seeing her face again, knowing all he had done, had hit him in a way he hadn't been expecting. The hurt, the shame, frustration, and anger all welling up inside him. It had twisted inside him turning into something he wasn't proud of.

He'd taken the picture and the broom back to his room where his mind had turned and turned. The shame and guilt turned to lust and he found himself as he was now, furiously trying to find release. It wasn't right, he knew, but he wasn't harming anyone. It was just a picture, a picture coupled with memories.

He let out a deep whine when his hips bucked releasing the pleasure that had built before it twisted into gut-wrenching pain. He fell to his knees with a sharp cry as jolt after jolt of what was supposed to be pleasure, rocked his frame. As the last of his release coated his hands he felt the last of the lightning receded and he found himself rolling heavily onto his side in the fetal position.

When the pain finally ran its course and his vision came back into focus Ron was able to bring his hand away from himself. His eyes widened when he looked down at the clear liquid. His brows furrowed in confusion and he raised his other hand as well. The liquid on his fingers remained the same but the mark that had appeared on his arm was definitely new.

A scream ripped through his throat and he scrambled to right himself all the while desperately clawing at the dark mark that pulsed on his forearm. It wasn't real, it couldn't have been real! This was a dream! Another sick and twisted nightmare!

oOo

"Wow, this is so much!" Hermione sat on the couch nearly swallowed in gifts that easily doubled everyone else's a deep blush rising on her cheeks from all the attention.

"Well to be fair you were supposed to get most of this month's ago!" Fred chuckled and flopped down beside her casually putting his arm behind her head to rest on the couch.

"I am still so sorry about that." Hermione hugged one of the brightly wrapped packages to her chest turning to look at the man who sat next to her giving her a goofy grin.

"Now don't you worry about that!"

"Right!"

"Here here!" Neville might have had a little too much to drink but his enthusiasm for the night wasn't waning. Luna had kept him rather occupied through the night and kept him away from the corner Snape had become a permanent fixture in.

Hermione chuckled genuinely, not a single moment from that day bringing her down in the slightest. She pushed all the thoughts away, to simply focus on getting through all the gifts.

Severus had held his breath, ready to step in if it was necessary, uncaring about his stern reputation. He'd done well to avoid and meaningless small talk; only Mr. and Mrs. Weasely had given him any sort of attention and that had been as short and sweet as it came. A quick hello and a firm handshake from Arthur left him to his solitude in the corner and both girls had kept the respective dunderheads Potter and Longbottom from even approaching him. Though on occasion he would get a very curious look from Miss Lovegood. It was like she knew something he didn't, but every time he'd tried to get a read on her she'd casually turn her head away again, breaking his connection. He was just starting to relax when he noticed Mrs. Weasley making her way towards him with a present in hand.

"Everyone should have a present on Christmas, even you." Mrs. Weasley gave him motherly smile, holding out the beautifully wrapped box for him to take.

Severus took the gift with a forced smile that looked more like a grimace. Thankfully, the woman didn't linger for him to open it. He glanced at the gathered group all putting on a variety of initialed sweaters and scarves respectively. He looked down at his own box for a long moment before finally just setting it aside on the shelf beside him.

His eyes turned over the group and he felt a deep pain coming up from the bottom of his stomach. Hermione looked so happy. Her smile was bright and her eyes shined in the lights glittering overhead. Had he ever felt such happiness in the company of others? A guilt washed over his face as he looked down to the box that he'd set aside. It felt wrong of him to keep her hidden away. Though he had told her many times she was free to go wherever she wished it still felt wrong. She had smiled and even laughed with him, but it wasn't the same.

Could he even attempt to bring her happiness? She had asked for something more and he had given it to her without a struggle. Would she be sated with his gloomy and lonely ways? Would she want more? Would she seek another? His history with relationships wasn't much to go on. The pain Lily had brought to him had turned his life into something painful. Would she do the same? He didn't want to think so, he didn't even compare them. Yet still, that dark fear lingered in the back of his mind. What could he do? Could anything possibly be done? He couldn't lose the only woman who had truly brought light into his heart.

Severus ran his fingers over the box, his brow furrowing in deep thought. So deep was his pensive that he hadn't seen the woman on his mind coming over to join him. It wasn't until her hand rested upon his did he finally spiral back into reality. Hermione was wearing her own scarf, burgundy, and gold an H at each end. To be fair it did somewhat complement the dark colors of her dress.

"You _can_ join us." Hermione kept her voice low searching his eyes, trying to see what was bothering him so. "You _are_ welcome here." She brought his hand up and pressed a small kiss to the back of it before placing it over her heart.

Severus felt as though the Sahara desert had taken residence in his mouth. His eyes had lost some of their hard edge when she'd raised his hand but he couldn't find the courage to explain himself. Instead, he lowered his eyes and his hand. He stood there for a moment before watching Hermione untie the string over his gift. He could feel nothing but kindness and acceptance wafting off of her in gentle calming waves. He wanted to say _something_ but he just couldn't find the words.

Hermione smiled at the black scarf neatly folded down in the box, a bold green S sitting at the top. Hermione pulled it out amazed at its extremely fine knitting leaving it smooth and soft. She could easily see the confliction and sadness marring Severus' features even though he couldn't express himself. She had let him do as he pleased until she'd seen his reaction to Molly's gift. It had broken her heart to think that perhaps that was the first gift he'd received in quite some time. He had done so much to help her fight her demons, she wasn't about to let him fight his own alone.

Hermione leaned up on her tiptoes to pull the scarf around his stiff neck and shoulders. She smoothed it down over the front before raising her eyes to meet his own, completely unaware that they'd gathered a small audience. Hermione didn't care who knew about them. She didn't care what they thought about their relationship at all. She was happy with him and damn the world if they should judge her for it.

Severus only had a moment to register her pulling on the scarf to lower him down before all her emotion was running through his frame through their joined lips. His eyes remained open for only a moment before he joined her in damning the world.

Hermione smiled against his lips when he finally decided to join her and just took her time to savor the moment. That was until a loud thump of a body hitting the floor made the both of them jump and turn their heads.

"Oh, Neville..." Luna sighed softly yet spoke caringly as she moved down to help Molly get Neville off the floor.

"Lightweight."

"Totally." The twins high-fived the other before turning in tandem to wink at Hermione before taking a rather large gulp of the punch they'd spiked.

Ginny harrumphed at the two of them before looking at Hermione, a small smirk growing on her face which she quickly hid behind her cup.

"Professor? A word?" Harry had come to his feet, an ambivalent look upon his brow. His voice was calm but there were questions swimming in his eyes.

Hermione curled her lips in glancing back up to Severus before stepping out of his way. She felt guilty for having done what she had. She hadn't wanted to out their budding relationship in such a way. She just hadn't been able to stand the deep sadness that had settled in his eyes. When Severus moved to follow after Harry, she made sure to give his hand a squeeze before letting him go completely. She felt hot, a combination of embarrassment and fear tingling through her body.

She moved towards the hallway after the both of them but instead of following them into the kitchen, she turned towards the front door. Ginny caught her arm three steps from the door, a worried look on her face.

"Hermione, please don't go... we're just surprised that's all..."

"I know...I just..." She took a small breath pulling off her scarf to hand it to Ginny, "I just need some cool air... I'll be right out front on the steps I _promise."_

"Yeah? So if I stand in the window to make sure..."

"It's alright." Hermione gave her a small worried smile. She wanted to follow after Harry and Severus desperately but something in Harry's tone had stopped her. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt as though the conversation they were about to have needed to be done alone.

Hermione glanced back at Ginny who stood like a lost puppy holding her scarf before she stepped out into the cold night air. Her face burned pleasantly from the temperature difference and she stepped down the steps to lean against the railing and just catch her breath. How could she have been so stupid?

Severus stood as tall and confident as he could. He wasn't about to stand there and receive any tongue lashing from the dolt that stood before him. He was already mentally preparing for any possible idiotic outburst when the boy bravely turned his back on him moving toward the front window.

"I know you won't hurt her." Harry spoke into his reflection to keep the man from digging around inside his head, "I just..." Harry took a slow breath before deciding that it truly wasn't any of his business. Hermione had been the happiest he'd ever seen her in recent weeks. He'd made a point of trying to catch lunch with her whenever he could though he was a bit hurt that she hadn't shared _that_ little part of her life with him. He could feel the letter pressing against his heart in his pocket. He needed to give it to him but he feared what may happen if he did. While he hadn't read it all, he had seen enough.

"I wanted to give you this..." Harry pulled the letter from his pocket keeping his eyes down, "It should have been yours...years ago..." He offered out the letter trying to ignore the bad circumstances to which it was being given. He had wanted to have a quiet calm conversation upstairs away from everyone.

He had wanted to just sit down and let the man have a moment to really hear the words that weighed on his heart. It just wasn't the right time. Seeing what he had seen had turned his entire world upside down. He didn't even know what to think at present.

Severus took the letter with a curiously raised brow turning it in the light to read his name on the front, purposefully blocking out the boys rampaging emotions. When he noted the handwriting his name was written in his heart beat just a little slower. There was a pause in all his inner workings when a noise caught both of their attention. It wasn't from inside but rather just beyond the fogged window. A familiar voice ran through his heart into his mind and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck coming to stand on end: _'She must do this on her own. If you do not let this happen. The consequences may not be what you expect them to be...'_

Voices rose through the glass and both Severus and Harry moved to stand side by side to hear what was being said. Severus cleared the glass while Harry cast the charm that Luna had done when they'd snuck into the Snatchers hideout.

"I bet you've fucked _him_ huh?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no we haven't. Some men are able to _control_ themselves." Hermione's voice was colder than the ice that decorated the street lamp over their heads. She had been startled when Ron had landed only five feet from her, but she hadn't been scared. In fact, she stood tall and strong with her arms crossed and her head held high.

"Yeah right..." Ron snarled, "I was supposed to be your first-"

"And _your_ second?" Hermione's voice cut like a whip through the air.

"Wha...?"

"Lavender always was a talker."

"She lied, I never-with her it's not true!" How had their conversation spiraled so far out of control?

"Like I can believe anything you say." Hermione was ready to just turn away from him, go back inside and enjoy the party but she didn't trust him not to try something if she turned her back on him.

"I could have been anything you wanted, I would have done anything for you..."

"If I wanted a pet Ronald, I would get a dog."

"Please, we can still make this work, I'm getting better I..."

"Nothing in all of the world would ever make this-," Hermione threw him a look of disgust motioning between them, "Work. You've lost any chance you ever had with me. Just move on."

"Snape's done something to you... he's bewitched you! I can keep you safe. Please, you don't have to fear him." Ron took hold of her arms, pleading desperately into her scowled face. Where was the girl who he'd grown up with? Where was the woman he was meant to marry?

Hermione hissed when his hands tightened around her, her face snarling into one of pain and anger. Ron's face twisted with pain and he started to hunch over but she didn't care. She was furious. How dare he?! How dare he even _think_ about touching her after all he'd done? She took a step back knocking his hold free, her chest heaving with a fierce fire.

"Just go." She made to give him a push, but he caught hold of her wrist in a crushing grip. His eyes burning with a darkness she'd only seen in the men she had fought valiantly against. "Let go, or I swear Ron it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Please...I'm sorry..."

Hermione shook her head and ripped her wrist free using her other hand to aim a very powerful punch at his temple. He collapsed down like a sack of potatoes just in time for the door to the house to come open. Her blood was still boiling when she stepped back to look up the steps. She could see Harry's wide-eyed face, the back of his shirt being held in Severus' hand as though he was stopping him from coming to her aid. She was more than grateful that he had, she needed to do this for herself. Her eyes turned down to the boy at crumpled at her feet before turning up the front steps.

"Might want to get Mrs. Weasley." Hermione turned her eyes from Harry's shocked face to Severus' amused and rather proud face. She gave him a small smile and gently pushed on his chest so he'd release Harry and follow her back inside.


	76. Chapter 76

"Merry Christmas."

"Mmm..."

Hermione smiled from her place on Severus' chest, her voice whispered so that it wouldn't break the haze of morning too abruptly. They'd returned home after Hermione had inadvertently drunk some of the twins spiked punch and well after she'd landed her own. Mrs. Weasley had been beside herself with anger at her son for breaking her trust and coming to the party. He had been sent back to the ward immediately, unable to even spend Christmas day with his family. Ginny had captured her long enough to try and get the full story about her relationship with Severus but Hermione had only told her that it was something the both of them were exploring. Nonetheless Ginny had been exceptionally giggly about the entire affair.

All in all, it hadn't been a bad night. Severus had put bruise salve on her hand when they'd returned home as her hand was, at that time, becoming stiffer; it hadn't been broken thankfully but Ron's skull was as thick as they all believed it to be. They'd gone to bed shortly after, quickly divesting themselves of their clothes for their pajamas before climbing into bed merely enjoy the others company.

Now it was Christmas morn, a day for love and family. Hermione had no other plans than to spend it with Severus, preferably with as much skin contact as possible. She shifted a bit more lowering her head down to kiss her way up from his sternum to his lips. The action rewarded her with a sleepy groan that made her blush.

"What're you doing?" His words were mumbled, so unlike his normal punctuated tone and he raised a brow then his head, opening his eyes just enough to see the top of her head.

"Saying good morning." Hermione grinned placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"In what language?" His words came out in a heavy exhale but his lips did curl a bit and his hand did come up to rub her back.

"Love." Hermione hadn't hesitated for a second, but her brain did finally catch up with her mouth a few heartbeats later. When it did she found herself frozen in place looking into the dark mysterious eyes that had fully opened.

Severus' brain sparked like oxygen being quickly added to a fire and he found himself reaching down to push himself up into a seated position. Hermione pulled back to allow him to move, coming to rest on her knees beside him. She looked just as apprehensive as he felt and he wasn't sure which way to possibly go. No one had ever used that word in any capacity in his presence before, not the way it had come from her lips.

Hermione felt her entire body growing warmer and warmer, she wanted to say it, she needed to say it but fear in his eyes stayed her tongue. She too didn't know the proper course to take either. She had said it genuinely with all her heart. She did love him but the fear of his rejection worried her. She knew what kind of man he was, what he had been through. She didn't expect lavishing adoration, she didn't want that, didn't need that, but she did need to know if he felt the same, even just a little bit.

Severus' brow furrowed as he tried to sort through her mental monologue and what was his own. Deep down, he too feared what she was feeling now. The fear that what they were doing wasn't going to last, that it was just a small reprieve in an otherwise depressing existence. "Love..."

"Yes..." Hermione licked her bottom lip slowly and she reached out placing her palm flat over his heart, so many emotions flash through his eyes. She had to be brave, it was in her nature, "I-."

A sharp knock downstairs startled the both of them and rather abruptly broke any possible moment that had been shared between them. Hermione turned her head slowly, her brow furrowed in confusion; who could be knocking at their door this early? She didn't need to voice her concern as Severus was up and armed with his wand within a few seconds. She had been sure she had been just about to say something that was sure to change their entire relationship, though she wasn't completely sure as to which direction it would be.

Hermione slipped out of bed to follow after him, grabbing her housecoat in the process while the man continued downstairs without even a thought. Hermione struggled to get her sore hand through the sleeve just as she managed to get to the bottom landing without tripping and maiming herself; it had only occurred to her as he was about to open the door that she'd left her wand upstairs. She was just about to go back for it when Severus had pulled the door open.

"Oh my, you really do know how to get an old woman's heart beating."

"Mrs. Walton..." Severus lowered his wand with a heavy breath, his shoulders relaxing and his wand coming down to hang by his side. The sun that hit his snowlike chest making him narrow his eyes to his own brightness. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh well, I was just making my rounds, Merry Christmas Severus and oh, your lady friend too, Hermione wasn't it?"

Hermione gave a nervous and extremely embarrassed wave from the middle of the hallway where she stood, her arm wrapping tighter around her housecoat. No doubt the both of them looked a right mess. Possibly even guilty of an act neither one of them had even attempted since living together.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Walton." Hermione came closer looking at the basket that was being offered to Severus.

"Merry Christmas, dear." The elderly woman gave a small wink to Severus when he took the basket filled with freshly baked cookies before turning down the walk to toddle on to her next house. Severus just stood there dumbly for a moment before he felt Hermione's cheek pressing against his arm.

"If you keep standing there like that the sun is liable to get jealous." Hermione slipped her hand into the basket pulling out a beautifully decorated sugar cookie before taking a small bite. Her humor dissolved any previous tension between them and his glare at her remark only made her smirk wider around her cookie.

Severus rolled his eyes and closed the door a little heavier than intended but it wasn't out of anger, just carelessness. He heard Hermione giggle when she turned the corner into the kitchen and he shook his head looking down into the basket, "That is not a proper breakfast."

"Then you better get in here and stop me from messing up your kitchen then hmm?"

Severus snorted and shook his head turning to follow after her, his lack of clothes not even catching his attention until the cool air of the downstairs started to raise goosebumps on his chest. "Don't you dare touch a thing."

Hermione turned when he came into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter to take another bite from the cookie in her hand, a small smirk of her own on her lips as she watched him set the basket down on the table, "You might have to stop me, this cookie would be absolutely wonderful with some tea."

She made to reach back for the kettle a giggle bubbling up her throat as he closed the distance between them in a few long strides, his arms were around her in the next moment. Hermione giggled as she playfully wrestled in his hold. They'd played this game twice before, each time ending in Hermione being picked up and deposited in the living room with a deep long breath-stealing kiss. He never touched her harshly, just playfully and she absolutely loved it.

"Must you play this game?" Severus grumbled with a smirk, pulling her close, holding her by her lower back to pull her away from the counter and into his chest, a few crumbs from the cookie in her trapped hand falling against his skin.

"But it's my favorite." Hermione licked the crumbs from the corner of her lips before leaning her head back to offer him a kiss, "By the way, you should walk around without your shirt more often you-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss tasting the sugar on her lips before pulling back to spin her out of his kitchen and into the living room. Her giggle was like the sound of small bells jingling in the wind and it was possibly the most pleasant thing he'd ever heard in all his years. He smirked when she tried to hold onto his arm and lowered his head down to kiss her neck, a sure fire way to make her release him.

"Ah! Now you're not playing fair!" Hermione let her head fall completely back letting out a deep pleasured sigh; even as he continued to walk her back, she knew her balance was safe in his arms. She felt the back of the couch against her knees and finally released his arms so that he could get on with whatever he had been planning. She fell back into the cushions watching the muscles in his back flex as he walked back into the kitchen. It was a wonderful view.

Severus ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair and carefully set his wand on the window ledge above the sink. His mind was still trying to catch up to everything he'd just experienced and everything he'd done. It had felt so natural to play with her, to feel her pulse beneath his lips. His mind turned back to what she had been just about to say when his heart leapt just a little bit. He'd done it so casually like it was scripted. He hadn't checked with her beforehand, he hadn't delved into her mind to make sure what he was doing was acceptable.

Of course, he couldn't deny her reaction to it, the heat of her breath against his ear and the way she'd melted into his hold. She'd enjoyed it, yes, but he still felt as though he'd lost control of himself. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed her neck but it had always been after she'd offered herself to him. Never had he gone in for it on his own. What was he doing? What had happened to him?

"Do you want an apron?" Hermione had returned to stand in the doorway, though she kept her feet off of the tile so that she could claim that she wasn't actually in the kitchen if the argument arose. She could tell he'd gone to his dark place again with the force in which he'd pulled the skillet from the cupboard.

"No, thank you."

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just...got carried away..." He kept his back to her but he could feel her eyes on him. A sneer crawled its way over his face but he tried to keep it hidden behind his hair.

"Carried away with what? The kiss?" Hermione put her hand to her neck that was still tingling. When he didn't answer her, a frown formed on her lips and she came into the kitchen; the happiness from their little game going out. She approached him without fear, grabbing hold of his bicep to turn him so that he would face her properly, "Severus look at me."

Severus turned to her handling but didn't raise his eyes from the skillet he was about to set on the burner, his entire body tense like a wound spring.

"Look. At. Me." Hermione gave his arm a little shake, her tone growing harder. When he lifted his head like a scolded child she felt a bit guilty for taking the tone with him, but he was grown man, a proper tongue lashing was the least of the trials he'd faced. "Don't turn sour on me, and don't let the little voices in your head tell you something that isn't true. I adore your touch, everything thing you do, you've _never_ hurt me. I know you never will."

Hermione released his arm letting her arm fall back to her side, "I mean it. You're far too grown to let those fears take you under. Trust me, I will tell you if you've gone too far, until then, just...stop second guessing everything you do with me...I'm not made of glass, and I think I proved that very much last night." Hermione held up her bruised hand for him to see, accenting her point very clearly. "Now, give me another kiss or I'm going to just keep talking."

Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck but didn't pull him down, rather she waited for her words to sink in; when they did she accepted his kiss with a small hum. She let her hands run down his waist and gave him a tight hug before pulling back to lick the taste of him from her bottom lip, "I mean it."

"I understand." Severus pressed another kiss to the top of her forehead closing his eyes for a moment to let her words fully take hold in his mind, "Now get out of my kitchen."

"Yes, _sir._ " Hermione giggled and pulled back taking another cookie with her on her way out, though instead of going into the living room she made for the stairs to get dressed for the day. She knew what she said was straight from her heart, and thus would take some time for him to really think about alone. She didn't mind that he needed to be alone to think only that he would _think_ about it. She meant every word of it, she loved him and she was sure, she was ready for more. She just had to find the right moment to tell him but first, she had to make sure he wasn't afraid of touching her.

oOo

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

Hermione came to stand between his knees holding a small box in her hand, "I know you're not really the gift receiving type...but I wanted to give you something... it's our first Christmas together and...I know the holiday doesn't really mean much to you but..."

Severus raised his hand to end her rambling before setting his book aside to give her his full attention, "I can learn to enjoy this, I know it's a special day for you. You'll just have to forgive me while I'm still learning." Breakfast had been a pleasant banter filled affair with small jokes and light kicks from beneath the table. Hermione had threatened to drag him out into the snow if he didn't stop brooding and he fully believed her. He'd retreated to the living room when she'd disappeared upstairs after finishing her breakfast.

"I don't think that will be a problem." She gave him a soft smile before offering out the box, "I hope you like it."

Severus took the box into his hand before reaching out to pull Hermione to sit beside him. He offered her a smile before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "I already do."

Hermione smiled and nuzzled into his side wrapping her arm around his waist and curled her legs up onto the couch. "I'm sure you'll like it more when you open it then."

Severus snorted softly but pulled the string with his free hand. When he finally managed to get the lid free his eyes widened with confusion, "How did you...?" His fingers wrapped around the old leather sitting inside the box. They were his tools, his potions tools. The tools he'd been able to keep with him ever since he'd finished his mastery. They were old and some were nearly impossible to replace.

"I happen to have a sort of friendship with the current Headmaster of Hogwarts." Hermione kept her cheek light but couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for having gotten him exactly what he'd wanted. Though it wasn't something new, it was something that was _his._ Something that she was sure he was missing after all this time. "I've also arranged to have your Alchemist's cabinet brought here...though it'd probably be a bit easier if I knew what wards you'd used to keep it in place."

"I'll teach you..." Severus was still in awe that she'd managed to recover his tools, he pulled his arm from around her shoulders to pull the leather strap holding the tools wrapped safely in place. As the toolkit rolled out over his lap he couldn't help but feel as though a piece of him had come home. A man was a not a man without his tools. He'd made potions of course, but with a proper toolset, there would be nothing he couldn't do.

Hermione smiled more, tucking some of his hair behind his ear to just enjoy the hidden happiness curling at the corner of his eyes, "I'm glad you like it." She rested her head down on his shoulder just letting him have his moment with his long-lost tools.

"Thank you..." Severus turned his head, reaching up to lift her chin, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before placing another on the center of her forehead. He placed the tools on the table in front of him turning to pull her tight into his side.

Hermione smiled into his chest holding him close, the words she'd almost uttered upstairs coming to the tip of her tongue, "I love you, Severus."

Hermione felt his hold tighten but didn't have the courage to open her eyes just yet. She could actually hear his heart growing faster in her ear. She stayed as she was, her mind racing through so many things. So lost was she in her own mind that she barely felt the first tear roll down her cheek. When the second fell on her eyelash, however, she realized it wasn't she, who was crying. Her heart jumped into her throat when another tear left a hot trail down her jaw and she found herself opening her eyes to look into the face of the man she'd just confessed to.

Severus' face was stuck somewhere between fear, confusion, and adoration. Hermione was sure he wasn't even aware of the tears that had fallen from his left eye. No, his focus was somewhere far away. She could almost hear the gears in his mind turning, clicking, locking into place. When the fourth tear landed on her cheek she had to act, she had to bring him home, safe and in her arms.

"Severus..." Hermione whispered his name, releasing his waist so that she could be eye level with him. To her great surprise, his hands shifted to cradle her head, holding her where she needed to be to see into his eyes.

Severus traced his thumb lightly over her cheeks, tracing her features with the skill of well-worked hands. He searched her heart for lies but found only truth. His jaw flexed for a moment as though he made to speak before his lips parted ever just so, his face turned helpless then, lost completely at sea with the emotions filling his eyes.

Hermione smiled gently thumbing away one of the tears that dared to bubble up under his lashes, "Show me..." Her eyes never left him and she felt everything he did at that moment. It was overpowering, painful, yet beautiful all the same. Her nose lightly ran against his and his breath mixed with hers as though his very soul passed from his body into hers. She knew words were like his bond, but she didn't need to hear him say it, she could _feel_ it, all the way down into her core.

The light that exploded in front of their eyes was nothing compared to the feeling of their hearts reaching out and taking hold of the other. Severus pulled Hermione closer, a simple kiss igniting a passion neither one of them could control. Hermione took the tools place on his lap pressing her knees tightly to his hips, months of restraint fell away as she let her body just do what it was meant to do.

"Severus..." Her breath ghosted into his ear as he traced the path of her once damaged throat, the fine hair-like scar tingling under his lips. She didn't know what she wanted, only that she wanted more. A deep moan-like hum was her response and she arched back when his hands slipped under her sweater to run up her back.

"Please... don't stop..." Hermione could hardly control her own thoughts, his hands felt like fire burning their way up and around her sides. His thumb lightly grazed the bottom of her brassiere and she gasped arching further. Her hands decided to move then, coming down from his shoulders to the small place between them as she struggled to release the buttons on the shirt she'd brought down for him.

"Wait..." His voice sounded strained when he spoke, his hands lowering down to her hips. The look of her face, flushed and needing of his touch made his heart skip, "Not here...the bed..."

Hermione couldn't have cared if they were on the moon. She'd finally confessed her true feelings and he, in turn, had shown her his. There was nothing to stand in the way of their relationship now. She wanted this, needed this more than anything she ever thought she would.

Severus wrapped her closer as the smoke telling of his apparation engulfed them both. He heard Hermione squeak just a little in his ear as her body went a bit weightless for a few seconds before she was settled back down in his lap inside the safety of their bedroom. They appeared just as they had been, though now their bed was beneath them.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Hermione giggled into his smirk, running her nails through his hair just the way he liked. She'd learned that he was very similar to her in that he absolutely loved his hair being played with. It had taken some time but eventually, she'd been able to get him to let her touch it.

"Now?"

"Mm-mm, later," Hermione smirked at the astonished tone he'd taken as if she were really going to stop now. She kissed his jaw and lightly scratched the back of his head pulling out the moan that had stuck in the back of his throat. It was so deep, so rich, like dark chocolate melting with caramel. It made her shiver.

Severus could feel every band of restraint snapping away with each new discovery her lips made on his neck. Her own skilled hands had started their way down on his buttons and for once, he was glad it was the only layer that stood between them.

His hands weren't idle either, slowly exploring flesh he'd touched before, only to feel as though it was different, softer, warmer. His fingers traced the well-worn path his fingers often took to ease her into sleep before they came up against something that was never present during their nighttime ritual.

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath as he leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss that portrayed so much more than either of them could handle. Hermione breathed heavily through her nose as her hands came up to thread through his hair tangling in the back to pull him closer. A small tingle and the feeling of a pressure releasing told her that he'd found and aptly disposed of her bra and she couldn't help but moan when his fingers delicately teased the released flesh.

The next moment felt like a dream. She fell back into his arms, her legs shifting out from under her to rest on either side of his hips. Her need for air was a distant memory as she tilted her head, the taste of him on her tongue sent fire burning all the way to the tips of her toes and she couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up through the back of her throat. One hand left his hair to claw at his shoulders pulling him closer, when she felt the weight and heat of his chest against her own so completely she felt as though she were spiraling down a deep well, never to be seen again. When his hips joined the rest of him, she could hardly think to breathe anymore, her body had taken complete control, lifting her own to meet his.

Severus could barely control the deep moan that passed his lips when her hips rose, still, he kept himself in control, shifting his knee to support most of his weight. His hands that had wrapped behind her pulled back just enough to aid him and he felt rather than heard the most beautiful whine he'd ever heard. His own head felt incredibly light and he knew he'd have to take a proper breath soon however, when her taste exploded against his tongue wiping out all logical thought.

His hands sought hers as he laid her down, pulling her exploring fingers from beneath his shirt to entwine her fingers in his. This was her first time, he knew, he wanted to make sure it was as magical as it could possibly be, he didn't want her to see straight for days. His lips caught hers only to stifle her protests before he lowered his head back down.

A whispered spell parted the sweater out of his way as he went down. He could feel her heart beating through her skin and nearly hear it in his ears when his lips ghosted their way down her sternum. Her hands popped the joint in his hand when he used his nose to push the sweater off the swell of her chest, his breath raising the flesh beneath. He didn't need to open his eyes when he captured her in his lips to hear the slur of curses passing her lips, her face twisting in pleasure.

Her hands left their fruitless endeavor to push his shirt from his shoulders to tangle in his hair. When he tested just how sensitive she was with his teeth he was sure he lost a few hairs from her hands curling tight when he added his tongue he _knew_ he was going to have a headache from her grip, but he didn't care, so long as she was enjoying everything he could offer her.

Hermione was sure she'd left Earth. Her entire world was dark, unable to open her eyes as her body flooded with new sensations. Like a drug, she was completely swept under and he hadn't even taken off her clothes yet. She could hardly believe this was what she had been missing. She now had an entirely new understanding as to why Ginny and Harry couldn't control themselves. She never wanted this to end.

When his head shifted to the side he'd neglected she had to release his head for fear of making him bald. Her hands went over her head curling tightly into the pillow beneath. She managed to lift her head and open her eyes long enough to catch his dark head going back down. She didn't resist her body's command to arch nor when her legs opened wider raising her hips. The heat of his stomach pulsed straight through her core and she wondered if he felt as amazing as she did in that instant.

As if sensing her thoughts he released a deep body trembling moan, his hands running down to push the sweater further apart. His chest met with her bare skin and a sharp spark of raw energy ran between them. Severus raised his head then, flushed with eyes so dilated the gold that usually flecked the bottom was nearly gone.

He came up, hovering over her on his forearms to let her catch her breath and to catch his own. Her skin tasted like nothing he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, pure ambrosia, "Hermione...?"

"Yes...?" Her eyes fluttered open, slightly unfocused and as dark as his own.

"Are you sure...?" He pulled a bit of hair trapped between her parted lips before running his thumb over her flushed cheek.

"Please...Severus...I want...I want to feel you... completely...Can...can I touch you, please? I want...I want to..."

"Always..." Severus leaned down running his lips over the scar that was meant to keep them apart, now a distant memory of the trials she had suffered to be in his arms. His chest flexed reflexively when her fingernails lightly grazed over the fine hairs on his chest. He shifted just a little more, holding himself up on his hands to let her explore conquered territory.

"You're so handsome..." Hermione whispered her own small spell, removing his shirt with barely a thought. The light that shined in from the window cast deep shadows over ever ridge of muscle creating dark valley's. If she had her way he'd never wear a shirt again. Then again, it was such a treat to remove it from his person.

"Not as much as you are beautiful..." The smile that split her face made his heart shine and he took a slow breath when her hands ran up his scar ribbed sides.

"Does it hurt?"

"No..."

"Good." Hermione shifted her legs pushing on his inner thigh for him to roll over. As much as she enjoyed her view she wanted more. She smiled innocently to his raised brow and waited for him to do as she'd asked. When he shifted onto his side she gave his shoulder a small push, putting him onto his back. She wasted little time crawling over him settling her weight just over her hips.

The sight of him laid out before her was just as pleasurable as his view of her had been. A small roll of her shoulders removed the sweater to fall somewhere lost to the floor. Her stomach twitched as the warmth of the sun bathed her bare skin. It was the first time she was exposed so completely to him, at least in her right mind. Her chest fluttered with a small fear that he may not like what he saw.

"Perfection is no where close to where you stand." His eyes caught hers as he spoke, wanting her to know that she was the very essence of beauty. His long fingers trailed up her arms that rested just to his sides and he gave her the smallest of pulls. Like she, he wanted to feel her skin against his own. Feel her heart beat in time with his own.

Hermione blushed straight down to her chest and she leaned forward to his kind guidance. His hands abandoned her arms to thread through her curls and she let out a heavy sigh of pure bliss when their skin finally touched. Revigorated, her head tilted down to explore this glorious new feeling. Her hands ran over his sides while her tongue took hold of something he certainly wasn't prepared for. The small grunt and light jolt of his hips told her so but she didn't relent, she did however open one eye to watch his face contort while her lips and tongue tried to mimic what he'd done to her.

Severus pressed his head back into the pillow, his hands leaving her hair to run down her shoulders, as much as he tried to contain himself the pulse between his legs was growing in strength, clouding his mind of all thoughts but the woman in his arms. He wanted to show her there was more, so much more. When she made to go lower he held his breath, her stomach pressing down to something that made even the strongest man weak. Her name passed his lips as a deep moan and he suddenly felt her slim fingers beneath the waist of his pants.

"Ah...Stop..." Severus panted heavily, pulling his hands down to take her arms, the look of confusion on her face twisting his heart, he offered her a crooked grin before closing his eyes to catch his breath, "Not yet..."

Hermione would have laughed if she had a mind too, as it was she only wanted to see more of him, _all_ of him. She didn't resist when he pulled her back up nor when he laid her on her back. Her brow twitched a little when he put his finger to his lips before leaning over her to lock her in a mind-numbing kiss.

A wave of his hand removed all layers between her and him, the rush of cool air making her gasp and press her legs tight together. When his hand came to rest on her stomach she quivered with the fear of the unknown. Fingertips ran over her inner thigh and her body's response betrayed her shyness. When those same skilled fingers grazed lightly over her core she couldn't remember to breathe.

"Severus..." His name rolled into a deep eye rolling moan as his fingers found something she never knew existed. Her body rose on its own when a wave of pleasure shook her frame, "Severus...ah...what...? Oh..."

Severus watched her through lidded eyes before slow shifting himself down the bed. He kissed his way down the valley of her chest, over the fluttering plain of her stomach until finally, he placed the softest of kisses just above his working thumb. He paused, just long enough for her to tell him to stop, but her mouth never uttered a single syllable of resistance.

Hermione's eyes shot open to a world of bright colors no human eye could ever possibly perceive, hot, she felt hot. Her entire body rolled with the rhythm in which his tongue moved, completely out of her control. Seconds or minutes passed, she couldn't be sure before a starburst of pleasure rocked her core. His name left her lips with such power that sure the entire world could hear her even though her voice barely rose over her panting breaths.

When his face came back into focus and her body finally came back down to earth she felt an energy rising inside her. She wanted him to feel what she'd just felt, she _needed_ him to feel the same power. Her mouth moved but no sound came forth so she moved her hands as best she could to pull him closer. She wanted to become one with him, wanted him to _see_ what she had seen.

Severus moved to her request, coming up between her knees. When her eyes finally focused on his own, there was no question of what she wanted. A short kiss between her panting breaths allowed him the time to adjust and a small spell to both protect them and ease any discomfort passed his lips before he took her hands in his pressing them gently beside her head.

The moment their bodies became one, Severus felt himself falling just as she had. A world of color and emotion so powerful he knew nothing else but the love between them. His natural gift and their own hearts beating in time encasing him in a world that was completely of its own. He'd never felt something so powerful in all his life as he did his love for her and her love for him. It transcended all barriers, all shields, everything was laid bare in that one moment.

His hands left hers to hold her closer, her name whispering past his lips into her ear rising their power to new heights. When their release grew to its peek neither one of them existed outside of the other. It was a bright new world and they would never be apart again.


	77. Chapter 77

oO May Oo

"He's beautiful Galia... What did you name him?" Hermione gently rocked the one-day-old infant in her arms, smiling down at his sleeping face. He was so small, so fragile, yet full of life and promise.

"Renatus Valarius." Galia smiled tiredly from the bed from which she had been forbidden from leaving. While her son had been born healthy, her age at which she had given birth had left her extremely fatigued. The midwife had given her six weeks of bed rest and Severus had supplied the potions that would speed up her recovery.

"Reborn in Victory." Hermione smiled at the meaning remembering the words that Galia had spoken to her what felt like a lifetime ago. The season had only changed but her life had shifted dramatically.

Galia smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, "You're going to the castle today?"

"Yes, I finally convinced him to go."

"Mm, he is a stubborn man." Galia opened her eyes, smiling softly as Hermione came closer to sit down beside her.

"Tell me about it." Hermione chuckled softly and handed the sleeping bundle back into Galia's loving arms. "He finally conceded to letting me cook dinner, though it took him getting so sick he couldn't stand for him to finally let me do it."

Galia chuckled softly adjusting the blanket around her son, "Never fault a man who can cook. It is a rare talent."

As if on cue, Reglan knocked his way through the door with a lunch tray in hand and a bright beaming smile on his face that hadn't left since his son had taken his first breath. "Hello, beautiful. Hello, Hermione."

"Hello Reglan, did you...did you trim your beard?" Hermione moved from her chair giving the man an approving look at his improved appearance.

"Aye, didn't want the little one gettin' all tangled up in it." He set the tray down over Galia's knees before leaning down to place a well-appreciated kiss on her lips before gently running his large fingers through the little tuft of black hair lightly accenting Renatus' head.

"The baby didn't like the feel of his Daddy's kisses." Galia clarified with a smirk before carefully placing the boy in his father's palm. He was still so tiny that the large man could hold him safely with one hand, though he always used two.

"Have to agree with him there." Hermione rubbed her own chin thoughtfully for a moment and tried to picture Severus having facial hair before making a small face. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. I just wanted to drop by Galia's potions and some formula before Severus and I went to investigate the castle."

"You going to the castle then? Be careful, there've been stories of a mysterious creature seen at night. It's got large round blue eyes and no body." The man tried to make his voice sound spooky but it just made Hermione grin.

"Oh, stop it Reglan." Galia lightly hit his barrel of a thigh before, smiling at Hermione. "It'll be fine."

"Thanks. I'll uh, keep an _eye_ out yeah?" Hermione giggled her way through the door leaving the two to their happiness. Even if his story was true, she had no doubt that between her and Severus they could take down any magical creature lurking inside. After all, they'd both faced down the most terrible creature of all, man.

oOo

Severus lifted his head from the small satchel he was filling with emergency potions just in case the castle _did_ , in fact, have some sort of defense around it. Though he didn't have a clue what they'd find inside, he was going to take no chances. A castle, a _magical_ castle didn't just lie dormant for over 80 years and not attract some sort of magical beast to find refuge inside its crumbling walls.

"Severus?"

"In the kitchen." Severus put the last of the potions inside the bag and spelled it closed, shrinking it down to fit in his pocket.

"Galia is looking good." Hermione smiled, coming in to wrap her arms around his waist resting her chin in the center of his chest, "Her baby is absolutely beautiful." Hermione smiled at his eye roll and pressed herself just a bit closer trapping him between the counter and her body. "You know...we could make one of those." She grinned when his frown grew deeper, it wasn't one of refute rather one that wasn't in the mood to put up with her silliness.

"Out of the question." Severus wrapped his hands around her lower back, deciding to let her play her little game.

Hermione let out a soft whine pressing her hips closer, a small trick she'd learned to keep him in place. She had been nearly insatiable since Christmas. It had been as though all the hormones she'd pushed aside for her academic endeavors had come back with a vengeance for having been ignored so long. They were now reaching their high nearly every night, sometimes twice, if she hadn't worn Severus out too much.

"Why not?"

"Aside from the well-known fact that Minerva would kill me. You aren't even 21 yet you're still-"

"If you say child, I'm going to bite you." Hermione clicked her teeth to accent her point.

"I was _going_ to say, you're still getting your own life on track. Aren't you in line for a promotion at the end of this month?" Severus slipped his fingers beneath the back of her shirt rubbing small circles over the tense muscles.

"Mmm, stop that." Hermione squirmed but didn't actually make a move to stop him, instead, she slipped her hands into the back pockets of his slacks, "Women can work _and_ raise children. It is the 20th century."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." Severus ran his thumb over her sides, mindful of her still sensitive scar, "Your twenties are a time of exploration. Finding out what and _who_ , you want in life." His tone turned soft but serious, "I want to make sure this is really what you want...that _I'm_ really who you want."

"And if say...in five years I'm still here giving you headaches and grey hair?" Hermione knew she was pushing the bounds but neither one of them had had any serious talks about their possible futures. They were coming closer and closer to a year of actually being together and she was starting to think it was time.

"Then I shall give you as many children you desire." Severus let out a slow breath; he hadn't even remotely considered being a father. It wasn't something he'd _ever_ put any thought into. He almost certain he'd never have to make good on his words as nothing good in his life had ever stayed and she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was sad, yes, but it was his reality. It was all he could hope to spend just one more day beside her before she'd realized just what sort of man he was.

"Two." Hermione let out a slow breath leaning further against him, "I want two." She gave him a small smile to which he didn't return and her own eyes grew sad. She had only a small sort of idea of what his childhood had been like, she had never had the courage to ask for clarification. Though there was no denying the weight he still carried on his shoulders. A weight, that she was going to spend every last breath in her chest removing from his heart. "I love you, Severus."

"And I, you." Severus sealed his words with a kiss to her forehead.

They stayed that way for a small moment before Hermione remembered just what they had been about to do. She sighed contently and rested her head on his chest before grinning just a little. As a way to break the thick tension in the room, she gave his bum a small squeeze eliciting a rather gruff sounding grunt.

"Unhand my backside woman, or I shall place it somewhere you cannot get to."

"I swear I'm going to get rid of your chair if you _ever_ do." Hermione grinned just a little but pulled her hands back to run over his waist; she was glad he came back to her so easily. It was sometimes a challenge to bring him out of his pensive but she was getting more crafty in her diversions. "To the castle then?" Hermione stepped backward out of his hold pulling up her sleeve to adjust the wand sheath on her arm.

He'd gotten it for her for Christmas but his poor planning for the holiday hadn't made it available until the day after. It was custom made, with small lion heads engraved in the golden studs and a large H imprinted in the deep brown leather. It was possibly the most beautiful craftsmanship she'd ever seen.

Severus adjusted his belt just a bit and nodded his head coming up to his full height, "To the castle."

Hermione smiled softly and turned to lead the way. She'd been reading up the history surrounding the castle's structure as well as its original floor plans. It had been built hundreds of years ago but had been updated and added onto over the centuries. There had been three rooms that had caught her interest, the oracle room, the laboratory that hadn't been listed for a specific use and the library that supposedly was five stories tall. She just hoped something was intact after all these years.

The sun was warm against her face and she tilted her head back to smile up at the happy blue sky. They couldn't have picked a better day. It was warm but not hot and the sun was completely unobstructed. They had plenty of daylight to move over the grounds without fear.

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement as she moved up the road towards the large gates. It wasn't just the thrill of learning something new but that she was doing it with someone just as, if not more, clever as herself. She still had that small thirst for adventure after spending her entire childhood battling one crazy situation after another though as much as she adored Harry, he just wasn't anywhere near as keen as Severus. She was sure as the sun rose every morning, that there wouldn't be anything missed between the two of them.

"Do you suspect the gates work like other magical estates or should we try to reveal the wards?" Hermione knelt down to get another look at the weather-worn emblem that laid broken over the heavy looking wooden doors.

"Simple solutions first, then we work up." Severus was in full professor mode, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tight. He pulled in wand from in sleeve motioning for Hermione to return to his side. After she did as he was instructed he waved his wand in a slow arch over the outer edges of the broken emblem, "Oprava."

Hermione stepped back another step when the ground gave a small shudder. The pieces that had fallen away and become buried in the dirt in front of the gates wiggled their way free as his spell set them back into their proper place. Hermione bit the bottom of her lip with wonder as the moss and other foliage fell away to allow the large metal to follow his command. There was a heavy thud that vibrated in her chest when the final piece returned to its proper place as though a lock had been laid heavily down on the other side.

"What language was that?"

"Slavic." Severus raised his wand again pointing it directly in the center of the nearly smooth emblem but before he could think to utter a breath a thin blue light shot straight from the center right into the tip of his wand. He felt a heavy pull inside his entire body before he realized that the door was validating his blood status. It burned but wasn't unmanageable. He turned his wand slowly as if turning a key in a lock and shifted his eyes up when a loud and heavy thud sounded from just on the other side.

Hermione didn't dare to move, though she did start just a little from the sound that came from on the other side. She could feel the magic in the air, pulsing like heavy waves in the ocean, she was very glad she hadn't attempted to open the door herself, there was no way to fool a blood ward and those who tried rarely survived. When the light dissolved away and the right side door gave a small shudder, she turned her eyes back to Severus waiting for him to take the lead.

Severus nodded his head slowly shifting his wand to his other hand to stretch out his stiff and slightly burning fingers. The wards protecting the castle stopped just one step beyond the gate and he felt as though he were stepping under a heavy curtain when he gave the newly repaired door a small push. It swung open with a heavy grown and a high pitched squeal of stained metal before finally revealing the grounds inside.

"Wow..."

"Indeed..."

They both came to stand side by side. The large pathway leading up to the castle laid broken and partially covered by the grass that had worked it's way over the stones in the years that had passed. Though mostly cleared from the stunted growth it did have a large willow tree growing directly center of the path about 20 yards ahead. The sides of the walkway which should have been large expanses of neatly maintained shrubbery had grown wild. It almost looked as though it were alive when the wind blew through it. Neither one of them could see the entrance of the castle beyond the weeping willow that blocked their path.

"80 Years is a long time..." Hermione pulled her wand free of her sheath taking a hesitant step forward. Her eyes scanning for anything that might possibly be hidden in the undergrowth. Nevermind magical creatures, they could very well find wolves or other manner of dangerous creature living inside the decay.

Severus stayed close to her side, he too keeping an eye out for any wayward creature, though he wasn't sure anything living would have been able to pass the wards, it didn't stop him from wondering what sort of creatures his ancestors might have been keen to have as pets.

Their walk through the front lawns took nearly 20 minutes, the only creature they disturbed was a crow that had nested inside the weeping willow. It let out a low caw before flying off somewhere near one of the broken towers. When they'd come around the tree they both had to look up in wonder.

Even in its dilapidated state, it was clear that the castle had been nearly the size of Hogwarts though most of the right side was nothing but a pile of rubble aside from the tall tower that shadowed the town. The left side was nearly as grand as it had been in its day though it too had large pieces of its structure missing. The front doors were just as large and just grand as those found at Hogwarts, though they had two giant guardians placed just to each side. One appeared to have been a raven, though its head and part of its chest were gone. The other side held what could have been a dragon or a snake, the only thing left was its mouth laying crooked on its pilinth. Inside the small alcove protected from the elements stood two humanoid stone guardians. One held a bow down at its side while the other a large spear. Their faces blank, hidden beneath horned helmets.

The door to the castle stood nearly untouched. Aside from the tarnished metal, the wood didn't appear to have aged at all. Ancient engravings covered both frames, with two large ringed handles held in place inside the mouths of sleeping lions. Though when Hermione's foot landed on the first of two steps, their eyes glowed a deep red and a low earth trembling roar came from their mouths.

"Stop." Severus grabbed the back of her shirt tighter than he intended, his head turning slowly to the light sound of stone falling inside the guard's alcoves. "Don't move." Severus took a cautious step placing his foot beside hers, there was a heavy pause before everything seemed to grow still again. The lion, directly in front of him, eyes shifted from red to blue and the same light that had pierced his wand before shot out again. Severus hissed softly before looking down at Hermione's wand that was pointed to the floor.

"Take my hand, and raise your wand." Severus lowered his free hand, he twined her fingers tight with his before watching her wand raise beside his own. The lion on the right shot out its own beam, the light turning from red to blue when it connected. He could actually feel the power running through her wand into his own body like a completed circuit. They each held their breath until both lights finally faded out, the weight of magic lifting.

Hermione let out a stuttering breath when the door gave a small click, her head turning slowly to look up into Severus' face. She had an idea of what just happened but she wasn't so experienced in ancient magic to be sure.

"The wards accept you, we should be safe." Severus took another step but didn't release her hand, his eyes watching for any sign they should turn back. He hadn't felt any anti-apparation wards but with magic as old as this, it was hard to be sure what was and wasn't in place.

"This is powerful magic..."

"It is. We mustn't let our guard down. Usually with magic this powerful there's an orb or crystal that acts as a conduit. If we can somehow find it we can dismantle everything." Severus turned his head to make sure Hermione still wanted to proceed, while his own curiosity had officially peeked, he wasn't about to put her in danger if she wasn't fully prepared for it.

"I'll keep an eye out for it." Hermione gave him a brave smile. There was no way she was going to turn back now. Just this small experience alone was more than enough to light the fire inside her ever questioning mind. The wealth of magical knowledge in the walls alone was sure to have her searching for answers for years. Her mind turned back to when she was researching the magic used to power the soul bonding stones, surely the magic was similar?

"How big are they usually?"

"I don't know, I've only read about them. None of the books I was able to translate ever mentioned their size." Severus let out a low breath, turning his head back to the door. He tried to tell himself that they could turn back at any time, that there was nothing forcing them to continue, that they were in complete control of their adventure. It was merely the pursuit of knowledge and nothing more. No lives, besides their own, hung in the balance.

"Stay close."

"Always."


	78. Chapter 78

Hermione slowly released Severus' hand when they came to the center of the entrance hall. Her heart was beating excitedly. The castle's first floor was nearly intact, aside from some dust looming in the air it looked suspiciously maintained. The entrance hall was brightly lit with beautiful colors that came to life from the rounded glass ceiling three stories up. The designs too far away to clearly discern from the first floor. The grand winding staircase was broken but the debris had been cleared away to someplace unknown. Two large golden doors sat straight ahead on the first floor gleaming in the light and calling to them both.

Two large circular stones held center stage, one black the other white. Inside each one stood the eye Hermione had seen from Severus' ancestry book. The black held the seers' eye while the white held the legilimens' eye. Her mind cycled through the blueprints before she was able to guess what lied just beyond.

"It's...the Oracle's room..." Hermione kept her voice a low whisper, she didn't know why but she it didn't feel right to speak too loudly in the otherwise silent hall. She turned her eyes up to gauge Severus' reaction but his face was only furrowed with concentration.

Severus only gave her a sage nod before turning his head toward the east wing, or rather where the east wing should have been. It appeared as though the stone steps missing from the staircase had been used to block off the large archway. As amazed as he was, there was a niggling in the back of his mind. Who or what had done it, more so, why was this room so well maintained?

"We're not alone here...keep on your guard."

Hermione nodded slowly and took a small step forward, the feeling of stone shifted to tile underfoot and she turned her head down to the elaborate design that had been made on the floor. Her brow furrowed as she recognized the lunar and solar designs and she lowered down onto one knee to touch one of the embedded stones. Her brain clicked away for a long moment before she gasped softly and turned her head up towards the skylight.

"This... this is what places the wards over the entire town...look Severus." Hermione pointed to one of the stones just ahead of her that was partially glowing from the light that shined down from above.

Severus turned his head away from the west wing to join in her observation, his head tilted to see the same patterns and sigils she had, "You're right..." Even for a learned man as he, he couldn't help but appreciate with quiet awe at the magical power held just beneath their feet. So many ancient magic lost to the ages hidden away here.

"We must be sure to be out before sundown." He kept his voice just as low as hers as he came around to look at the design from a new angle. His eyes narrowed as he followed the winding paths in the design, "I don't think we'll be able to leave the castle after that..."

"Noted..." Hermione swallowed slowly, coming back to her feet, "Do you...do you think they would have put the orb or stone inside there? They didn't exactly hide this one..." She pointed behind him to the golden doors.

"It's possible..." Severus nodded his head turning to look at the doors while Hermione came back to his side. The entire air of the place felt heavy, as if something very powerful and very dark had happened there. Severus took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door, a quick glance to his side brought Hermione's focused face into his line of sight. He let out a small noise as he tried to turn the handle but found that it wouldn't move an inch.

"It's locked?"

"I don't know, alohamora." Severus pointed his wand at the door but it still didn't budge, he released it with a small sigh turning his head up to try and decipher the markings over the frame.

Hermione pursed her lips too and took a small step back looking over the door. Her eyes caught on the large stones on each door and her brow furrowed just a little, "Severus...try this one." Hermione pointed to the door that held the legilimens' eye and stopped out of his way.

Severus did as he was asked taking hold of the handle, the eye inside the stone glowed green for a moment before the door gave way. He smirked and glanced at Hermione who was sharing his excitement before he let the door fall open just a bit more.

"Ignatus," Hermione smirked just a bit wider when the dark corridor sparked to life, the torches on the sides heeding her command to light.

"Know-it-all," Severus said his words with kindness though he did receive a weak backhand to his side when she passed. He cast one more glance behind them before stepping into the large hallway.

They both walked down into the darkness, the light of the central room dying out quickly. The further they went the stronger the pressure inside Severus' skull became. They took a small winding bend that led to another long walkway before they found themselves standing in front of another elaborate door.

Hermione couldn't resist reaching out to touch the ornate design before trying the handle for herself. To her great surprise, the handle gave way, allowing her to reveal the secrets hidden within.

The room was large and circular, a complete sphere made of stone with a narrow walkway that led to the center. The smell of stale water hit them both and they each let out a small noise of disgust. Hermione brought her sleeve up to her nose and took a small step into the room turning her head up to the small circular windows that allowed just a small beam of light at different angles highlighting the old dusty looking pillows that sat at the end of the walkway. The holes were no larger than a dinner plate, and there were only 12. They appeared to be placed strategically as well so that the room would be naturally lit at any time of the day.

Severus hissed when the pressure inside his head came to a crescendo. He turned his head down looking for the source of the smell as well as any possible reason why his head felt as though someone was holding it in a vice. His eyes caught sight of water that looked as though it had been meant to be filled halfway up along the sides of the room, though time appeared to have evaporated it to a small puddle just below the center platform. There were no railings or any other manner of safety precaution along the path either which further led him to believe the room had been filled halfway with water in its original state.

Hermione was careful with her step, keeping her head down and her wand out just in case she would need to break her fall. A small glimmer of metal from inside the pillows had caught her eye and she desperately wanted to investigate. The path was wide enough for two but she was mindful of its age as she walked. When she finally made her way to the center and stepped into the small den of pillows she was greeted with a small circular band that to the untrained eye would have looked like a decorative headpiece. It was laying on top of a pillow possibly left there by its former owner.

Severus could not bring himself to go further into the room. The entire design felt as though its only purpose was to amplify his natural power of seeing into the mind. He could feel it pressing dangerously against his shields that he used to keep the world out. Even still, he could almost see through Hermione's eyes and feel _everything_ she was thinking at that moment. It was enough to make the room spin.

"Severus... are you alright?" Hermione had picked up the headpiece, after checking it for curses of course, and had turned to show it to him only to find that he hadn't fully entered the room and was holding his head.

Severus ground his teeth as voices, faces; that he'd never seen before started to assault his inner eye. Greyed flashes of people whose faces held no name and spoke in a language that he did not understand. Like a psychic echo lost in time.

"Fine...I just..." He closed his eyes tighter trying to push back the overpowering feeling of concern wafting off of her. He took another step back, through the doorway hoping that would ease the pressure. It had but only just, it was like her mental field was bouncing all over the occlusion walls, even though there was no sound it was disorientingly loud.

Hermione pursed her lips making her way back as quickly as she dared. Though the room had no obvious effect on her it was clear that it was doing something to Severus. She slipped the headpiece over her wrist and gently guided him back into the hallway before she pulled the door closed. "Let's get you out of here okay? Severus? Severus, can you hear me?"

He could, in fact, hear her but the noise of her rampant thoughts overshadowed her voice. Instead, he allowed her to guide him by his arm back through the hallway as he was still unable to open his eyes. When he felt the sun and smelled the clearer air of the entrance he felt the power from the Oracle's room waning. He'd never felt anything so powerful before, not inside his own mind. He wasn't even a full legilimens, he couldn't ha e imaged what that room would have done to someone with a stronger power than he.

"There we go...shh that's it..." Hermione guided him to rest against the wall before reaching up to thumb his cheek. When he finally pulled away the hand that was shielding his eyes she gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay? What happened...was there a curse or...?"

"It was the room...the design...maybe I don't know..." He grunted softly rubbing his temple one last time before the calm and quiet returned to his inner thoughts. He let out a slow breath before catching sight of the headpiece hooked around her elbow, "What's that?"

"It was in the room, I checked it for spells..." Hermione trailed off, reaching down to pull it from her arm and show him, "I thought it might have been a crown at first...but I don't think it is... I'm sure I've seen one of these before, I just can't remember where."

Severus took it from her hands turning it in the light above, he too recognized its design but it took his scrambled brain a few moments to find its name, "It's a suppression shield."

"A what?"

"Seer's and Legilimens use them to focus their power." Severus turned it again seemingly in the proper direction, "But this one... actually looks like its designed to..." Severus trailed off turning it in his hands again. The more he looked at it the more he was sure he was wrong. He glanced at Hermione's eager face awaiting his response He had an idea but the only way he could be sure was to do what he was about to do. If he was wrong it should have done nothing, but if he was right... "Hold still."

Hermione blinked dumbly for a moment and only turned her eyes up when Severus brought the headpiece down over her hair. The ring was large, as though designed for a man but her thick hair more than made up for the difference. He turned it just slightly, aligning two green stones against her temples.

Hermione was confused for only a second before she felt her inner thoughts suddenly cluttered. She swayed slightly before she was able to bring a little focus to the thoughts moving around her head. Then, something familiar, something she had only been able to feel when they were wrapped in each other's arms, joined together in the most physical of ways. Her eyes widened when she felt his thoughts lightly grazing over the top of her own, she'd felt it before, of course, but it had always sounded outside her mind in the air between them. Now, she could feel him in her heart and her mind all at once.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Yes. But how? I'm not looking at you..and were not...well..._

 _It's the headpiece, it amplifies natural psychic abilities. I would imagine that if you used it inside that room you'd hear a lot more than what I'm projecting to you now._

 _Amazing...is this...what you feel all the time?_

 _Sort of._

 _How do you keep thoughts straight?_

 _Practice._ Severus gingerly pulled the headpiece from her head. He lifted her chin and waited for her to come back to reality. He could hear her mind turning, scrambling to orient itself. After a few calming minutes she was able to clear her thoughts and open her eyes.

"We're taking that with us."

"Whatever for?"

"What better way for me to learn occlumancy than with something that actually makes it worth learning. Besides, I don't think its fair that you're the only one between us who can actually read the mood."

Severus smirked a little and offered it to her, "I think you've done just well without it but I won't argue."

"You _are_ a clever man." Hermione gave him a cheeky grin before pulling her small bag from her hip. She slipped the band safely inside before turning her head slowly down the west wing hall. "I wonder what else we'll find..."

"Only one way to find out." Severus rubbed his temple absently and made to follow her, he glanced briefly at the door they'd just passed through before putting his focus back forward. If there was an amplification band, perhaps there was a suppression shield as well. What he wouldn't give to have true silence.

oOo

They'd made their way down, opening doors that were able to be opened along the way. There hadn't been anything really worth investigating as they went. They'd passed what appeared to have been a music room, partially collapsed, the second floor seemingly having been a storage room for old furniture. They hadn't been able to enter as the door had been jammed by something neither of them had the inclination to move. They'd also passed what appeared to have been a kitchen but the smell alone had kept them from going inside.

The further they went, the more in decay everything seemed to be. When they'd finally made it up to the second floor, after rebuilding the partially collapsed stairs, Hermione had pulled out the blueprints she had copied from the archives at the ministry. The part they were supposedly in should have held the private rooms and parlors of the castle's past occupants. Though neither of them felt up to digging through the deceased private rooms, she kept them on course to finding the hallway that was meant to lead them to the library.

"It should be...down the hall beside the...throne room."

"Throne room?"

"That's what it says." Hermione turned the map towards one of the large windows lighting the hall before pointing to the ancient runes written on the map, "They were royalty...I mean what _Prince_ doesn't have a throne room?"

Severus snorted slightly turning his head down the hall, he could see a large opening at the end and could only assume they were headed in the proper direction. "That was probably the room at the top of the central staircase. The one we couldn't get to."

Hermione hummed and nodded her head folding the map back into her back pocket. The air was a bit thinner on the second floor, but she too was starting to feel a weight inside the castle. "Do you think they had crowns?"

"Logic would assume." Severus took the lead, making his way back to where they'd started. His eyes looking out the windows from time to time. It was still a lot to take in that something so grand was by birthright his to claim. All the history inside its walls, his to call his own. He'd never thought of himself more than a lowly outcast, forsaken by those who had been meant to protect him. Had his mother even known?

Hermione kept her focus, even as they passed another door, their small experience inside the Oracle's room had left her hungry for more. Hungry for something amazing. Something truly magical. She didn't really care about monarchs or crowns or anything remotely relating to anything so prestigious. She would have loved Severus no matter where his rung hung on the social ladder. It was just exciting to learn about the past.

"There, that hallway should lead us to the library."

"I thought you wanted to go to the throne room?"

"Later, maybe on the way out? It's not going anywhere right?" Hermione had already started down the hallway she'd pointed out.

Severus grinned and turned on his heel with a shake of his head, that woman, and her books. He was already mentally preparing himself for how he was going to convince her not to try and teleport the entire library into their small little home.

Hermione was starting to think she'd taken a wrong turn when the modest hallway opened up to a grand atrium sized hallway. The walls grew from one story high to three stories high and two large two-story doors appeared out of the golden light that poured in from the windows. Beside the doors stood two ravens, nearly the same height as Severus, one to each side as though guarding the entrance; their eyes white and black respectively. The entire hallway must have been extremely intimidating in its time, though now, it just looked like a secret hidden away garden. The windows towards the second half of the hallway were broken and large vines had started to grow their way up over the vaulted ceilings. The floor leading up to it was covered by a sunbleached runner that looked as though it might turn to dust as soon as it was stepped on.

"I hope the books faired better than this hallway..."

Severus hummed his agreement turning his head up to make sure the vines that were growing weren't magical in any way. He didn't have anything to save them from a poisoned thorn. A soft underlying scent hidden beneath the strong smell of earth and dust told him they must have bared fruit, though it wasn't yet time for any fruit to be growing he could make out some small buds along the sunnier patches. Reassured that the vines were harmless he motioned them on taking care to step over the crawling branches.

"They really liked ravens..." Hermione felt a small chill go down her spine when she got close enough to see into one of the eyes, it was spiraled just like the doors. She swallowed down the lump of ambivalence and joined Severus at the doors where he was patiently waiting, a small smirk hidden in corner of his lips. Taking a deep breath to steady her excitement, she placed her hands on the doors right beside his and together that gave the aged wood a heavy push.


	79. Chapter 79

Hermione had died. She was sure of it. There was no other explanation for the heavenly sight before her. Rows and rows of books reaching to the sky stood before her. The length of room stretched nearly two Quidditch fields and was just, if not more so, as wide. The center aisle went about 30 yards before a staircase dropped down into darkness. The light from the high gothic windows un-reaching to the floor or possible floors below. It was like cityscape of tall shelves and winding paths. She was sure could spend the rest of her life there and possibly not see everything.

Large bridges connected the upper floors cutting through the light that poured in. When Hermione finally looked all the way up, she almost fell down in awe. From the floor on which they stood, the library continued upward another five levels, their bridges intersecting and connecting to various floors. She idly wondered if they moved like the staircases at Hogwarts as she noted that the railings that guarded the central aisle had spots where it was missing. Everything the light touched glowed ethereal, the white stone from which everything was supported shined so bright that it was almost emitting its own power. The light seemed to bounce everywhere except down into the opening in front of them.

"I'm never leaving," Hermione spoke with breathy awe, actually falling back a step to be caught in Severus' arms. She giggled softly turning her head up to look into his face. "This is heaven."

"We're leaving at sundown." He said his words kindly but firmly, a soft smile highlighting his own shining eyes. He gave her arms a small squeeze before shifting her back firmly onto her feet. He grabbed hold of her sleeve when she made to run off, sometimes being a legilimens had its benefits, and turned his free wrist to look at his watch, "Which is in about 4 hours."

"Wet blanket." Hermione giggled a little but heeded his silent warning. These weren't just books, these were _magical_ books. Who knew what sort of spells or curses they held inside. When he released her sleeve with a firm look, she reigned back her excitement, just a little. "Where should we even start?"

"Anywhere we want, but we should stay close together. Something or someone has kept this place clean and its highly possible they won't take kindly to us messing up their centuries-long work." Severus turned his eyes up as though searching for the aforementioned house-keeper before turning his eyes down to the shadowed place just beyond the stairs, "And stay out of there." He pointed to the staircase, he could actually feel the darkness as if it had its own mind, as though it was a living breathing entity.

"I think I can manage to find _something_ else to keep my interest." Hermione was already walking down the aisle to the right when she spoke, leaving Severus behind to catch up. Her senses weren't as in tuned as his but her intuition was picking up on something else and it was pulling her along with an unseen force.

Severus grunted and frowned deeply as she wandered off before he shook his head and just conceded to allowing himself to be astonished by what was before him. He kept his ears tuned to her footfalls taking a similar path as she. He swept his eyes up and down the tall rows, his hands itching to run his fingers over the meticulously upkept tomes.

It was with immense will-power that Hermione kept her hands to herself. The room smelled wonderful, familiar, yet new. It was odd to even think but it was like Severus' very essence was all around her. The light lavender and sandalwood mixed with the unique smell of books and the knowledge they held within. It was enough of a thought to make her blood run hot.

Hermione forced her focus to the brass plates on the end of each of the bookshelves that were placed in the center just at her eye level. At first, they looked similar to the dewy decimal system but when she went a little farther, she noted that the word _'Gregorian'_ was written over the numbers and her brain suddenly clicked.

"They're years..." Her whisper was more of an unrestrained outburst of her brain finally clicking than actually speaking to anyone.

"1300-1310...1311-1320..." Hermione continued to whisper the numbers aloud, her astonishment growing with each row she passed. Her step took a small jog but her eyes remained focused on the numbers, the deeper she went the higher the numbers grew.

By the time she'd gotten to the end wall, after nearly running smack into it, she'd only gotten to the 1500s. Deciding to figure out just what exactly the numbers were in reference to, she dipped into the last row running her eyes over the titles. Unfortunately for her, they were written in a language she didn't recognize. She did, however, note that the books were organized in Volumes of twelve and she could only assume that each volume was a month. What she couldn't figure out was why there so _many_ books in each row, at least 200, though there were some spaces, they appeared be following something. Some sets would have only a date or year instead of a volume number and were substantially thinner than others.

Severus had only looked away from her for a moment before finding that she'd somehow vanished before his eyes. He thought about calling out but didn't want to admit to having actually lost sight of her. Instead, he took off up the stairs presuming that she had gone to one of the upper floors. He'd made it to the third floor before something moving just out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Believing that Hermione had gone over to the other side of the central aisle; he moved across the bridge connecting the two halves.

He quickened his step but still didn't call out for fear that if he were actually right about a possible creature lurking in the hall, he might very well attract some very unwanted attention to himself. His ears strained to hear any footsteps beside his own but was unable to. When he rounded the far end of the shelves and found nothing, he pursed his lips tightly turning his eyes up towards the upper levels. Had she continued up? What was she looking for? He was just about to turn back when one of the placards gleaming in the light pulling his eyes away from the floors above. The lettering was old, but it's language was in Latin.

His eyes widened when he translated the word before looking down the row. He cast another small glance upward before coming closer to read one of the titles on the shelf. His eyes widened when he realized that the book he was looking at plus those that surrounded it were research texts. Books used by those honing their craft, or in some cases, expanding it. His heart thumped heavily at the possible knowledge hidden inside the rows and rows of books laid out before him. Possibly every answer to the universe, hidden inside their pages.

Hermione decided to leave the books she'd passed thus far alone as it wouldn't do her any good to open them if she couldn't read what was inside and instead had turned to the partially hidden spiral staircase that led to the upper floors. She moved to the first row of the fourth floor checking the date before moving on higher. She could no longer hear Severus behind her and by the time she'd huffed her way up to the fifth floor she had been shocked to find that most of the bookcases on that floor were empty. She moved to the closest shelf to find a blank silver placard before moving further down, back towards the front doors.

So focused on her task, she hadn't seen a pair of wide brown eyes watching her from inside a window seal as she passed. Her eyes bounced back and forth between the empty rows and the blank placards until she finally came across a row that held only a few books. She paused looking back at the placard which read, '2020'. She moved into the row finding exactly six books sitting neatly on the middle shelf, tucked into place against the end of the shelf closest to the central walkway. She let her fingers hover over the titles while she tilted her head to read them.

"Forsaken Son...Destiny's Daughter... Victory Reborn...Lionhearted Redeemer..." Hermione was just about to move to the next two titles when she felt the back of her hair slowly rising up. Her body froze, a cold fear locking her muscles in place. She managed to force her eyes to look up and to the side; though her brain couldn't possibly comprehend what she was seeing.

A creature, with two large golden brown eyes, stared at her curiously, hanging like a monkey from the top two shelves. Its body was stocky but its arms and legs were long and it had white, almost translucent hairs, hanging off its body. It brought her hair up under its flat ape-like nose, inhaling it softly before her startled cry. Her squeaked outburst caused its eyes to turn blue for a long second before it suddenly vanished from sight, releasing her hair.

Severus had made it as far as the third floor when he heard her cry out. It had echoed through the center aisle before reaching his ears. He'd thought he'd been following after her and had crossed over one of the bridges to get the other side when he hadn't seen her down the rows leading from the spiral stairs. He was still by the bridges leading up and down respectively. The book he'd had in hand was quickly and carelessly re-shelved before his feet took him in the most obvious path.

His rushed steps landed heavily on the bridge leading up to the fourth floor, though he was unaware of the dust falling off of the stone stairs, "Hermione?" was just about halfway up when a deep tremble beneath his feet turned his head down. He had just enough time to register his stomach rising up into his throat before his feet suddenly found no purchase.

Hermione spun on her heel to the sound of her name being called out, she could just barely catch sight of the nearly invisible creature moving towards the sound before she pushed off to follow it. Her brain was trying to cycle through every magical creature that Hagrid had ever taught her but found her of knowledge lacking.

"Severus there's someth-" Her words cut off when she heard his startled cry quickly growing farther away; the deep rumbling of stone crashing heavily came next, filling her ears. She'd just made it to the railing over the fifth-floor bridge when the second-floor bridge collapsed from a stone that had come loose from above. Her heart was in her throat stopping her breath from passing her open lips. When she spotted Severus' black-clothed form being swallowed up by the falling stone of the bridges above it.

"Severus!" Her voice went well above shrill, watching with unmasked horror when the first floor collapsed under the weight of the second, third and fourth-floor bridges crashing down onto it; dropping Severus and the stones into the dark abyss below. She'd pulled her wand to try and help him but couldn't see him clear enough through the debris to attempt to stop his fall.

Her heart raced, and her mind sparked with adrenaline. Without so much as a second thought, she pulled herself over the railing of the fifth floor bridge, using her wand to try and slow her fall. She'd made it to the second-level when a large chunk of stone from the broken connecting walkways above came crashing down into her shoulder disrupting her spell.

Her body started to free fall when she'd had just enough mind to cast out a rope. Her body jerked just below the first floor, ripping her shoulder out of socket before the pain of the motion forced her to release her spell and continue tumbling down into the darkness. The last thing her mind registered was total-body, mind-numbing pain.

oOo

Coldness was the first thing to register in Hermione's mind before the sound of slowly dripping water came next. She laid awkwardly on her side over something extremely hard and very sharp. Her mind was still playing catch up when she managed to open her eyes just enough to see the daylight above slowly waning. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out but the sun was much lower than she thought it should have been.

"Severus...?" Hermione lifted her good arm, with a small cough, bringing it to her head pushing her hair from her face. Her mind was slowly reminding her of what she'd seen just before her own fall. Hermione groaned heavily, rolling further onto her side to try and push herself up onto her knees to see through the thick darkness around her. Her head was beating like a bass drum and her stomach was rolled dangerously.

"Severus...? Love?" She had to find him. This was all her fault. She couldn't even bear to think about what might have very well happened. Why had she wondered off? Why had she done what he'd deliberately had asked her not to do? Why had she allowed herself to be lead so carelessly by her heart instead of her mind?

All these self-depreciating thoughts and more swam through her consciousness while she managed to pull herself up and over the small pile of stones that surrounded her. It was then she realized that they hadn't just fallen one story down, but four. The sky of above was still dangerously waning but the light just didn't reach down inside. It was like looking up through the bottom of a dark lake. The world around her was completely swallowed up, and the light that did manage to barely break past the surface just didn't reach far enough.

Hermione hissed when she tried to put weight on her right hand, her shoulder sparking dangerously as she collapsed back down onto her side over a large step. Her chest heaved from the air partially knocked out of her lungs and her arm that was trapped beneath her stomach pushed dangerously into her rib.

She had to find him, he couldn't be dead. She couldn't let him die, not after _everything_ they'd been through. She'd seen it...she'd seen their children... Their...babies... Hermione closed her eyes tight when she pulled herself over and onto the flat cold tiled stone. She'd never seen Severus in the vision, but she couldn't have denied her son's face. Could she be pregnant already? It was possible they could have...forgotten one night...

No, she couldn't let herself to fall down into the same dark thoughts that often stole him away from her. She wouldn't allow her future to become this. She had to find him. She had to make sure he was alright. She could heal him...then herself. Him first...then her... It was so dark...

"Sev...Se..."

She managed to pull herself free of the last bit of debris before she came face to face with the creature that had startled her before. The creature let out a soft chittering noise before tilting its head as though it was just as curious about her as she was of it. It reached towards her slowly and Hermione could do nothing but watch its human-like finger touch her nose before pulling back its finger to look at the blood it had collected from the cut across the bridge. It was the last thing she saw before her head gave another slow pulse swallowing the world around her once again.

oOOo

"Et facta sunt in bibliothecam pulmentum. Si dominus huc, quod velis me quia occidit? Non ego auxiliatus sum tibi, non ea movere. No!"

The creature Hermione had seen chittered sadly turning it's golden eyes down, a soft whine left it's throat as it regarded the young house-elf carefully. Its eyes glowed blue as it projected its thoughts into the small creature.

 _Sunt ones. Praevidere est ut ones. Vos postulo ut adiuvarent eos._

"Non possunt ones. Non nota!"

The creature gave out a small growl before crawling over the debris where the girl laid collapsed on her side. It turned its head slowly back at the small creature before taking hold of girl's wrist. It raised it as high as it could, partially lifting her lax body before pushing up her shirt to reveal the scar just between her ribs.

 _Quod signum est hic._

The house-elf narrowed its eyes before climbing over the debris to get a closer look It conjured a ball of light to see what his companion could clearly see without the aid of light, "Hoc non potest esse: homo ex libris legitur. Scilicet haec femina."

The creature gingerly released its hold before climbing its way over to where the man had fallen over the casket of their late master. The both of them had fallen four stories down below the library's final floor. Though it had only been two deep; the mass of stone that had accompanied their fall had sent them even further, down into the catacombs. His body had been miraculously mostly spared, but his head was badly cut, the blood seeping down into the grey stone beneath him. He hadn't moved at all since he'd landed and the creature knew they were running out of time to help them both.

The house-elf huffed heavily before climbing after the creature, a sharp snap of his fingers ignited the torches around the room with an eerie blue flame and it's large tennis ball sized eyes adjusted to the new light. When he made out the form of a man laying over his master's final resting place, a spark of anger welled inside its chest for a small moment but the look from the creature he'd been caring for like a friend all these years had stopped him from lashing out. When he climbed up beside the tomb and turned his head down to look at the face of the man, there was no denying the blood that ran through his veins. He was Prince, there was no question.

The elf let out a huffed breath, looking back to where the girl had fallen. He knew this would come, he just hadn't thought it would have been today. Why were they here? After all this time? All this time, waiting and waiting for a master only for him to literally come crashing down on his former caretaker, defiling his final resting place. The Forsaken Son, had returned home.


	80. Chapter 80

Hermione could feel herself coming back into reality incredibly slowly. Her head pulsed and stomach growled for sustenance. What was more distracting from all of that was the low murmur of voices that felt as though they were floating all around her.

Her mind started turning a bit more when she finally gained feeling in her fingers. She gave them a small experimental wiggle before letting out a low hiss from the pain in her right arm. She was able to register that she was laying flat on her back and that her body felt extremely cold beneath. The voices seemed to float away by the time she managed to open her eyes. She had hoped for the briefest of moments that Galia had sent someone in to rescue them but that hope was quickly dashed when a low blue light gradually came into focus. Her breathing hitched just a little when the same ape-like creature slowly leaned over her.

 _Exaudi me tu scilicet?_

Hermione jolted slightly when and odd whispy sounding voice rattled inside her skull. It took her brain a few seconds to translate what had been said as she'd never actually heard anyone speaking full sentences of Latin before.

 _Yes?_

 _Ah_ _, so you speak English._

 _How...how are you-what are you?_

 _I_ _am a what your people call a demiguise, though my master has given me the name Parvapro and I'm speaking through this._ The creature lightly tapped the band that was sitting around her head. The same one she'd taken from the Oracle's room.

Hermione was about to ask where Severus was when the sharp sound of glass vials knocking into the other jolted her focus. With all the strength she had left inside her, she pushed herself up with her good arm. Her eyes went wide when she saw a house elf, in a toga no less, rifling through Severus' potion bag. Many things laid around its feet, her own bag seemingly having been rifled through as well before her eyes landed on the man laying just a few steps in front of the creature.

"Severus!" Hermione winced at the sound of her own voice echoing off of the dark walls around her. Her remark turned the elf and he gave her a most disapproving look. The demiguise moved out of her way as she half crawled her way over.

"What are you doing? Oh, Severus..." She kept her bad arm cradled around her waist and gently laid her good hand on his chest. He was breathing, that was a good sign. The cut that knocked him unconscious had been healed but a dark purple bruise still covered his forehead. Hermione let out a small noise of distress unsure of what the best course would be.

 _Librous is looking for a potion to help_ _him_.

Hermione had knocked a few vials on her way to Severus' side, her chest was still heaving from the effort growing tighter and tighter with each breath. She let out a low whine and wrapped her injured arm around her rib trying to take in air that just wouldn't come.

 _What is wrong Lionhart?_

The demiguise moved closer but didn't dare to touch her, it let out a low chittering noise of concern before turning its eyes to the elf. Librous stopped his digging to give the Hermione its own piercing look.

"I can't...breathe..." Hermione had no choice but to put her weight forward onto Severus' chest to try and stretch out her side. She could only hear the rattling in her chest and feel the weight that was placed there by her past injury. She felt like she was drowning on dry land. Her heart beat furiously but didn't have enough oxygen going into its blood to make it any use. Hermione could feel the world growing dark again but she struggled to keep her eyes open and focused.

Librous frowned and gave her good shoulder a rather firm push, stretching her out further. Her cry of pain having no effect on his stern face. "Lie down, girl."

Hermione shook her head wanting to help Severus before helping herself but the elf was having none of her Gryffindor stubbornness and gave her another push that she didn't have the strength to resist. Parvapro caught her in her arms on the way down, taking her head in her hands before helping her rest down beside Severus.

Hermione could do nothing but focus on her breathing, her eyes opening and closing slower and slower as the darkness tunneled her vision. She barely registered the side of her shirt coming up before a small and very warm hand pressed into her side. Her legs jerked reflexively before she was able to finally take a full breath.

The thoughts and feelings of the elf and demiguise swirled together inside her head, similar to the whispering voices she'd heard before. She could tell that Parvapro had her best interest at heart while Librous just seemed perturbed that he had been disturbed from his previous task of cleaning the throne room. She couldn't tell exactly if the elf wanted them there or not but she could feel their curiosity over just who exactly she was. Parvapro was more than certain she was supposed to be there and from what she could pick up from their silent conversation filtering through her own mind, she was trying to convince the elf to let them stay the night inside the castle.

"Severus...?" Hermione rolled her head to try and bring her eyes back into focus.

 _He will be fine. He protected himself very well._

 _Why...why hasn't he woken up yet?_ Hermione gave up on verbalizing her concern, for now, instead choosing to take in slow cleansing gulps of air.

 _He will._

Hermione frowned turning her head to try and see his face. The guilt over the entire event and her following helplessness weighed heavily on her heart. She was supposed to be able to protect him too. She wasn't some helpless princess rescued from some fairy tale land. She was a strong powerful witch. Why hadn't she thought to break her own fall or stop the bridges from collapsing in the first place? She knew the spells, she could have done it. Why hadn't she been able to?

"Stop raining. Drink."

 _Tears,_ _ipsi erant dicitur 'tears', Librous. Non potest esse genus?_

 _Anglicus. Tales sermone composito._

The elf pushed a vial into her hand with a small grunt, mumbling something in its mother tongue about how the potion was inadequate but would do a well enough job at repairing the internal bruising that was making it difficult for her to breathe. The next moment he was gone, the last thing she'd heard from his mind was that he was going to find something more suitable for the _heir._

Hermione closed her eyes for a long moment, letting her tears warm her cold cheeks before finally taking a drink of the potion that had been given to her. Her head was starting to feel as though it was being slowly twisted in a vice and the pain in her stomach from lack of food wasn't helping either. The potion burned her empty stomach but did make the pain in her side manageable. Parvapro loomed over her head keeping her somewhat propped up making her second sip easier to swallow.

The pain in her side eased to a dull pulse but she didn't want to take any more of the potion for fear that Severus might also need some of it. Her shoulder didn't hurt any more unless she tried to move her arm too far but she could tell that it had been put back into place. With a somewhat tired grimace of a smile, she slowly brought her good hand down to try and sit herself up again. She was sure she'd packed at least a couple granola bars in her bag before they'd left, on the off chance they might stay out longer than intended.

Able to read her mind clearly, Parvapro helped her sit up before pushing the small pile of things that Librous had pulled from her bag closer. Hermione's wand laid among them, rattling softly when it rolled towards her.

 _Why you carry stick?_

"It's not a stick...its a wand." Hermione gave the creature a small thank you before pausing to think about her question. The Prince's were a magical family surely they had had wands. Her mind jumped track and she quickly pulled the sacred wood into her hand before calling out for Severus' wand. When the black ebony snapped into her open palm from beneath the rubble she let out a small breath before turning to look down into his face, setting his wand in her lap.

"I'm so sorry..." Hermione pursed her lips before pointing her wand at his chest, "Ennervate."

Severus' body jolted and his eyes snapped open wide before tightly closing with a deep hiss of pain. Hermione dropped her wand, reaching over to cup his face with her useable hand, "Severus? Severus, can you hear me?"

"Yes...agh...are you alright?" His voice was deep and strained. He brought up one of his hands to gingerly touch his pounding skull. His body felt alright, a bit achy especially around his hip, but it was the pain threatening to split his skull in two that dulled out everything else. "The creature?"

"We're safe..." Hermione glanced over at Parvapro who just seemed to be watching them curiously.

"My...bag..."

"Which one do y-ou w-ant?" Hermione's voice hitched when she turned and she felt an overwhelming sense of protection washing over her. It took her a moment to realize that it was coming from him. It was so powerful, even her own drive to protect him felt weak in comparison. He didn't feel as though she wasn't capable but rather feared that it was _he_ who would let her down. Hermione tried to push back the urge to cry when the catalyst for such a belief threatened to swallow her whole.

"The green vial...then..." Severus' voice trailed off as he just wasn't able to stand the sound of his own voice thanks to the migraine. He did manage to weakly turn his head trying to see what had caused her to stutter. He could tell she'd done something to her arm with the way she held it close to her body and his eyes ran up her back where he noted that one side wasn't rising in time with the other.

Hermione grabbed the green bottle before gathering up two pain potions, he'd still not shared his labeling system with her but she could easily see the vials that he was requesting in her under eye thanks to their artificial mental connection. She shifted, staying mostly on her shins and let out a slow breath, could he sit up? There was no way she could hold his head properly with just one arm. She turned her head to look for Parvapro only to find that she too, had gone.

"Severus...do you hurt anywhere else? Should I run a diagnostic?" She gingerly placed her hand by his waist waiting for him to open his eyes again.

"I shan't feel anything as soon as you give me my potion." His voice was a bit sharper than he intended but the pain was grating away all semblance of cordiality.

Hermione pursed her lips and gave him a small glare for his tone but really couldn't hold it against him. He did get awfully grumpy when he had a headache, "Give me your hand then."

Hermione held her good hand out for him to take, her own tone losing some of its patience. When he took it, she gave him the strongest pull she could manage and together they got him off the floor and leaning against whatever it was he had been laying next to. When he had settled she gave him the potion he'd requested before sitting back on her heels to catch her breath.

Severus let out a heavy sigh when the potion he'd downed in one gulp got to work. The pressure in his skull released like a popped balloon and he could feel the excess blood starting to build up in his nose which forced him to breathe through his mouth. He brought his sleeve up to keep the blood from running into his mouth and let out a low sigh. Gradually, the pressure behind his eyes released and he was able to take in the room they were in clearly. Though it was heavily shadowed by the blue flames, they burned bright enough for him to tell that they were in a mausoleum of sorts. He paid it no attention, instead, turning his eyes to Hermione who was watching with barely concealed pain and unfiltered concern.

"Hermione..."

"I'm okay." She gave him a brave smile but the hand that held her bad arm grew tighter, "I'm so sorry... It's my fault...I shouldn't have wa-wandered away an-" His hand silenced her and she made a small face when he pulled his arm from beneath his nose, it wasn't bleeding anymore but it was red around the bottom.

Severus noted that the band from before was around her head and he couldn't help but wonder just why she had placed it there. His brain was still to scrambled to put much thought into it and he just allowed himself a small reprieve. He did, however, offer out his hand for her to hold. When her small fingers twined with his; he knew they were going to be alright.

"It's night..."

"It is..." Hermione gave his hand a weak squeeze. Her eyes were sad, laden with guilt. Her stomach growled loud enough to make a small echo and she lowered her head in shame.

Severus could feel the kaleidoscope of emotions ravaging her broken confidence and purse his lips, "This is hardly the most difficult situation we have found ourselves in." He pulled her hand closer to his stomach causing her to look at him from beneath her lashes, "We shall get out of here. Come on..."

Hermione nodded her head like a scolded child, valiantly trying to push her emotions down. She released his hand and called everything back into their respective bags before finally turning her eyes up to properly look at their surroundings. The hole they'd made from their descent was much too far to climb out and with their various states of injury, it would have been unwise to attempt to magic their way up.

"How far do you think we fell?" Hermione could only guess as the blue flames only provided enough light to see the floor they were presently on and with no light coming from above it was impossible to know for sure. As though he was reading her mind, Severus shot out a small ball of light through the hope they'd made, it went up three stories before coming to a stop at the ceiling of the fourth. The floor they'd created through had already been sealed over despite most of the debris still laying in place at the bottom of the hole.

Hermione wondered if it had been Librous when her eye caught on one of the stones from the top of the pile simply disappearing. Her eyes widened and she gasped, albeit somewhat painfully before she realized what had happened.

"The castle is repairing itself..."

Severus didn't believe he'd heard her correctly until he called his light down to the pile of stone, another broken brick simply vanishing from sight, "That doesn't make sense..." If that were true why had the rest of the castle looked to have been in such a state?

"Maybe it only covers the library..." Hermione had heard his question as though he'd spoken before turning her eyes slowly over the room they were in, "Or maybe it's meant to protect this place..."

"Why protect the dead?" _Unless_...

"They're not dead." Hermione finished his thought carefully pulling herself up to her feet. Her heart was pounding a bit quicker now but the new vantage allowed her to see the room from a much different perspective. The hall, in which they stood was lined with stone caskets, laid to rest inside the wall. Beside nearly every name hung a black frame and a blank equally black canvas with a name inscribed in gold at the bottom. An orb, in various shades of white and black stood, just beneath each name on its own pillar nearly every frame that could be seen. Hermione was sure she'd seen them somewhere during her time researching the spell Severus had been trying to create in his youth. A deep sadness filled her heart.

"They're soul stones..." Similar to the magic used to being magical paintings to life that used a small fragment of a soul to feed its magic, the orbs actually held the entire living soul inside. Trapped in limbo, unable to move on. Forced to remain with the living without truly living.

Severus had joined her on his feet his eyes taking in the long hall before turning down to look at what he'd used to aid him to his feet. A large beautifully carved stone casket, the markings over the top more intricate and elaborate than anything they had seen thus far. The crest of his family stood out over the center, made of the rarest metals and jewels. His hand swept over the name chiseled into the stone. _King Sevptivian Viservos,_ the first of his bloodline.

"Severus..."

"Let's find a way out..." Severus reached up pulling the band from around her head so she wouldn't be able to feel the emotions running through his body. He summoned her bag from the floor and pushed it inside before limping slightly around her. His hip would barely hold his weight, he could tell it had been mended but that didn't help the muscle that had been torn with its dislocation. Even with proper care, repaired muscles were always weak for hours sometimes weeks after.

"Come on..." Severus pushed himself forward trying to ignore the emotional weight rolling off Hermione in waves, that combined with the soft pulse the stones around them were giving out was starting to make his head hurt all over again.

Hermione turned to follow moving to his side to help support his weight with her good arm, unfortunately, it was also the side of her injured rib but she didn't care. She wanted to help him, keep him close. Severus didn't put up much of an argument rather he cast a small charm over her side and shoulder to temporarily numb the pain. The potions he'd brought had to last them until daylight, possibly longer if they couldn't find their way out.

Hermione kept her head down but her ears open. She wasn't sure where Librous or Parvapro had gotten off to but she felt as though they could definitely need their help. The catacombs hadn't been listed on _any_ map of the castle and other than knowing they were someplace beneath the library there was little else to go on, without a landmark, there was also no way to know in which direction they were moving.

She wondered briefly if calling out the house elf's name would summon him. Both he and Parvapro had definitely helped them survive the aftermath of their fall, and Librous didn't seem all to happy with them being down there, perhaps he would help them get out. She was just about to suggest this when Severus lost his foothold and caught himself on one of the stones in front of a painting. A large surge of magical energy nearly stole the air from their lungs before a brilliant white light blinded them both.


	81. Chapter 81

"My, it has been a long time."

"Woah..." Hermione couldn't hold in her surprise. She'd opened her eyes to the voice of a woman, no older than thirty, dressed in royal robes. Excessively elaborate, the black fabric was adorned with diamonds at every seam, they reminded her of the many layers she'd often seen Dumbledore wear but more en-detailed. A crown made of gold rested upon her long waist length black hair, her face very similar to Galia's. The narrow cheeks, long nose but her eyes were a brilliant golden yellow; she'd never seen anything like it.

The room they had been standing in was gone, instead, they stood in a large open field without a sun. There was light but without source. Hermione could only feel peace and serenity in her heart. The pain of her injuries gone.

Severus similarly was shocked at where they stood. He had read about magic like this but it was more than he could have ever imagined. The stone still rested beneath his palm, the magic flowing out of him into it, creating the world around him. His brow furrowed when he took in the woman's appearance making the same comparisons as Hermione had but to his own mother. She could have been her sister, or possibly her mother.

"What question do you seek to answer?" The woman gave each of them a soft smile, neatly folding her hands in front of her.

"Who...who are you?" Hermione could barely close her mouth enough to speak through her astonishment. She was speaking to the dead, to the soul trapped inside the orb. It was an impossible impossibility, yet there she was.

"I am, the first daughter of the seventh matriarch. My name is Natalisha and I am not trapped, little Lionheart. I chose to be here, to guide further generations of our royal line."

Hermione's brow ticked, why was everyone calling her that? Her brain cycled back to what the house elf and Parvapro had discussed in their thoughts then to the book titles she'd seen, _The Forsaken Son_.

"We need to get out of the catacombs...we need to get home." Severus pursed his lips. As much as he wanted to learn more about who, what and why; his magical core was presently too weak to keep the connection for long.

"You already are home, son." Natalisha smiled softly and turned to look over her shoulder. The beautiful grassy hills faded away leaving them all back standing right where they had been with Natalisha coming to be just in front of them.

Hermione could actually _smell_ her light jasmine perfume under the cold stale air. She wasn't like any ghost she had ever come across in the magical world, she was almost _real._ She wanted to touch her so badly, her fingers twitched against Severus' waist but she restrained herself. Instead, she turned her eyes when the woman pointed down the corridor.

"Take this until you reach a fork, follow the path to the right and you shall find where you need to go. At the door, you need merely to touch the right eye and it will open to you." Natalisha inclined her head just a little, her eyes looking directly into Hermione's soul.

The young woman felt a wealth of information hidden just behind those unique golden eyes; she had so many questions. So many curiosities. She didn't want to leave this place, _ever._ Why did everyone they'd come across thus far seem to be holding some big secret? Just what was inside the books that filled the library? Why did they call her Lionheart?

"Thank you," Severus pulled his hand from the orb his palm tingling from the residual magic. So many questions rampaged through his mind as well and he knew they would be down there again.

"Please send my adoration to Parvapro, I miss her dearly." Natalisha's words faded to a soft whisper as her body slowly disappeared from before them.

Hermione would have put up a fight for them to stay if not for the pain that was slowly returning to her body. She was near to exploding with curiosity that almost had the power over her to touch another stone but the firm hand around her waist reminded her of what she had done. They needed to go home, to eat, to heal.

"We will return."

"I love you." Hermione smiled softly before helping Severus move forward. They moved closer to the center of the hall following it down to the junction. It was a long and slow walk. Severus was doing his best to keep his weight off of her but it was steadily becoming more difficult for him. Hermione forced him to pause before pulling her wand from her sheath. A whispered spell transformed the wood into a long cane and she offered it out for him to take.

"Who knows how far we have?" Hermione's voice was tight but kind. The pain of her empty stomach was growing harder to ignore as well, causing everything else in her body to ache with fatigue. "Unless you want to rest here...?"

"Not here..." Severus' mind was cluttered with the voices trapped inside the stones, as though touching one had awakened them all. He wanted to be out of there so that he could properly see to both his and Hermione's injuries.

"Then take it. It looks like this path leads up... It shouldn't be long..."

Severus frowned but took the cane. It did help him keep himself up and it did make him feel less of a burden. He raised the hand that he had used on her waist for support and lightly ran the back of his fingers over her cheek in a rare moment of adoration. Her resulting smile gave strength to his heart and he turned his head towards the path they had been told to take.

They walked in companionable silence for a good ten minutes, steadily climbing higher before Hermione could no longer keep her thoughts to herself and decided to test the waters, "Severus?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think was in all those books? The ones organized by date?" She kept her voice low, knowing now where they stood.

"You went all the way to the fifth floor without touching a single tome?" He had to admit that he admired her restraint. He hadn't been able to resist pulling out one for himself before everything had gone pear-shaped. The guilt over letting his guard down in the pursuit of his own selfish intentions was starting to rear its ugly head again.

"Well, I...they looked like records...sort of like the ones we keep at the ministry but with odd titles...I was curious to see how far they went..." Hermione could tell he was going back into his dark place again and lightly brushed his hand with her own.

"How far did they go?"

"The last placard I read said, 2020...there was no end date."

Severus paused at her observation as well as to catch his breath, "What was on the shelf?"

"Just a few books." Hermione gave him a wary look, she could tell his mind was turning.

"Titles? Same as the others?"

"No, they were different..."

"Did you have a chance to read them?"

"Four of them, yes." Hermione was starting to piece together her own theory as Severus started to move forward again, "The Forsaken Son, Destiny's Daughter, Victory Reborn, Lionhearted Redeemer and two others..."

Severus had come to a stop again his eyes narrowing. Natalisha had called Hermione Lionheart and he son. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see the connection between. It took his brain only a few seconds to realize what the books must have held. "They're Praevisas. History written before it can even be called history."

Hermione's eyes widened considerably. Was that how everyone seemed to already know who they were? If it was true, did their own lives exist inside those books? If she had opened one would she have learned something she wasn't meant yet to know?

Severus felt suddenly invigorated, "You say you didn't try to open them?"

"I didn't get a chance, just as I was about to Pavrapro startled me."

"Who?" Severus came to a stop again, it hadn't even occurred to him that Hermione hadn't been the one to heal him, she was more than capable of performing all the spells he would have needed after his fall.

Hermione swallowed feeling a little cowed under his intense gaze,"A demiguise...she touched my hair and that's why I screamed...I didn't know what she was at first...When I woke up she and a house elf named Librous had helped us both. Librous disappeared after giving me one of your potions and Parvapro suddenly vanished just as you were coming around."

Severus wanted to be upset by her obvious withholding of information but as neither of them were worse off for it he decided to let it go. Though it did beg the question on what else might be lurking in the castle. Demiguises were not violent by nature but house elves could be rather protective if somewhat unpredictable and they carried enough magic to do anyone in.

"They called you the heir, I think they know who we are..." Hermione took a slow breath, she was able to feel the tension winding up his back. Were they still in danger?

"Was there anyone else?"

"No... and they mentioned no one..." Hermione moved when he did but she couldn't help but worry get bottom lip, "I don't think they mean to harm us, least not you."

Severus hummed in the back of his throat but his face made it clear that their conversation had come to an end. He needed to think. So much information in such a little time sent his brain down winding and crossing paths of thought. Why was the library in tact with little to no protections if it truly held such precious knowledge? Where was the magic that had repaired the catacombs coming from? What else still lived in the castle? Why had neither the elf or the demiguise stayed in the catacombs? Who else was laid to rest inside the hallowed hall? Why had so many of his ancestors seemingly chosen to remain in a limbo instead of moving on into the next life? Who had written the books that Hermione had found?

The silence between them returned until they had found themselves approaching a narrow door with two ravens carved into it. Just like everything else in the castle the door held two eyes, though this time they were embedded inside the raven's turned heads. Severus took a moment to rest again, closing his eyes to push down his fatigue. He looked at Hermione to make sure she was alright before reaching towards the door. As soon as his palm rested flat over the eye there was a small click. There was no handle on this door so Severus merely gave it a push. It groaned loudly before opening up to a large room.

Hermione stepped through first, tilting her head up slightly to try and find the source of the dim white light that was just barely lighting the room. It was large, but not excessive. A large black runner ran from two double doors that they had come out close to. The door they'd gone through seemingly having been hidden inside the wall. The room was clean, meticulously so. Not even the air smelled remotely dusty. It reminded her somewhat of the Great Hall at Hogwarts sans the tables. Large tapestries hung on the walls in the shadows of the pillars that supported the tall ceiling. It was hard for Hermione to make out what was on them in the darkness.

When Hermione and Severus came around the support pillar they both turned their heads left away from the double doors. Hermione stifled a gasp when she realized just where they had gone.

"It's the throne room..." Hermione's whispered observation made Severus hum softly but his eyes were focused on what had caught both of their attention. They weren't alone anymore, there was someone sitting in one of the thrones. A ghost, a proper ghost sat in the center chair, it was large and tall and there was no question that a king was meant to sit there.

The ghostly man had his temple resting on his fist, a crown tilting precariously on the top of his head. His translucent robes much the same design as Natalisha's had been sans any color. When Hermione stepped out just a bit further, he raised his head turning down the hall in her direction.

"So you have come, at last." The man's voice was deep, deeper than Severus' if that was even possible to imagine. His face was sharp and stern, his lips in a permanent frown. He rose to his feet taking a soundless step down from the platform to stand at his full height before them, as though daring them to come forward. "Come to defile my throne with your filthy blood." He snarled at Hermione before turning his eyes to Severus, "The forsaken one, returned." He snorted and took a step closer, looking down his hooked nose, he stood even taller than Severus but was just as small built. A large raven flew in from one of the open domed windows overhead, it circled around him letting out a low caw before sweeping its way towards the both of them.

Severus had pulled his wand, ready to defend them both but the raven merely circled their heads letting out a soft caw before returning to the ghost's side landing on the floor beside his feet.

"You may take this castle, but _I_ am the last true King. You shall _never_ take my place." His words were venomous and harsh as though they had been building for lifetimes.

"We don't want your throne." Hermione kept her voice from wavering but an anger was welling inside her chest at the man's obvious superiority complex.

The man sneered as though offended that she would even dare to address him before he turned his eyes to Severus, "A man's heart is weak. You should do well to remember that." The raven at his feet jumped into the air and the ghostly king reached up. When his hand took hold of the raven, his body vanished seemingly inside it. The raven's eye glowed a bright blue before it turned in its flight soaring out of the domed window.

Hermione wanted to be amazed at the magic she just witnessed but she couldn't get past the arse who had used it. She supposed not everyone in his family was nice and helpful, "There's always one in every family. Severus..."

"Quite." Severus reached down taking Hermione's hand in his. "Let's get home..." He turned to the doors at his back before a soft popping noise just behind him paused his step.

"You can not leave."

"Librous?" Hermione blinked when the elf came closer stepping into the moonlight, "What do you mean we can't leave?" Hermione caught a glimpse of one of the tapestry's moving and could guess that Parvapro had come after them as well.

"The castle is-" Librous paused trying to find the right English word,"Locked." Librous came closer, holding up two small vials in his hand, the potions he'd been searching for all this time. "The orb to which it is," Another pause," Controlled is in the forbidden wing. You must wait until Daylight." Though his words were helpful his tone suggested an air of impatience. The elf turned his head to a soft chittering noise sneering slightly at whatever was being said to him.

Severus could hear only the light whispering of thoughts as the creature Hermione had described suddenly revealed herself. His brow ticked when he finally caught her eyes.

 _So you have met Alguth. He is a bitter man do not take his words to heart._

 _Are there others?_ Severus was surely not in the mood for any more mind games.

 _No, he is the only one, he failed in creating his orb, trapping himself here for eternity. It is a harsh reality for him to accept._

Hermione dug through her bag quickly pulling on the band, she'd just caught the tail end of Parvapro's words before her eyes turned to the elf who was holding up a clear vile for her to take.

"Drink. No _tears_." The elf turned and offered the other vial, a slightly purple-hued potion, to Severus.

"Why are you helping us?"Severus took the vial turning it in the dim light to try and see just what exactly it was. He didn't trust either creature as far as he could throw them.

 _You are meant to be here, you will become our new guardians. We have been ever so lonely these past 200 years._

Hermione's eyes shot open wide, she had thought the castle had only been vacant for 80 years, the book at the ministry had listed this as a place of residence down until Severus' great-grandfather. Stating that it had been abandoned during the Great War.

 _History is in the eye of the beholder, Lionheart._ Parvapro smiled softly before motioning for her to drink. _Drink, we shall protect you until dawn._

Severus turned his eyes down to the grumpy looking house elf, lack of socialization might have made up for some of the elf's rudeness but he still couldn't trust them. He turned his head back to the doors that would lead them to the entrance way.

"If we are to stay, then we must find a place to rest." His voice held a no-nonsense tone, as though he were testing the waters of the creatures willingness to serve them.

"I have prepared a bed." Librous was growing impatient that they hadn't taken the potions he had offered. His eyes turned pointedly between both vials in their hands before flicking his large ears. "We go now. Then you drink."

Hermione had just enough time to register Parvapro's soft hand taking her own before the feeling of being apparated twisted her stomach. When the world came back to focus she hissed softly to the bright torch lights that filled the room they had appeared in.

It was as large as the first floor of their house, beautifully adorned with dark furniture that had been meticulously hand-carved. Her eyes shot to the immense four-poster bed sitting on top of a small rise. The light smell of jasmine wafted through the air and she could take a guess as to whom the room used to belong to. It was perfectly preserved, unlike the other bedrooms they had passed in their initial search, either that or it had been beautifully restored for their arrival. In either case, it was clean and the bed looked heavenly.

"I restore many things, my power is not weak." Librous moved further into the room lighting more torches along the walls, chasing away the shadows. He pulled back a large set of curtains revealing the beautiful mountains behind the castle. "You drink then rest." He turned to look at them one last time before popping out.

Parvapro smiled softly up from Hermione's side before slowly disappearing from sight. Hermione followed the sound of her barely heard footsteps before the door behind them opened and closed as though of it's own will. She let out a slow breath before looking up at Severus. "It's better than sleeping on the floor?"

Severus sighed heavily through his nose but had to concede her point, "Just tonight."

"Of course." Hermione grinned a little before letting the small spark of childish wonder well up in her chest. What little girl didn't dream of being a princess in a castle at some point in their life? And there she was in a _real_ castle in a _real_ royal room about to sleep in a bed literally made for a queen. She couldn't help the goofy grin that crawled over her face despite the pain thrumming through her body. When her mind turned to _other_ things that she wanted to do in this room Severus let out a soft grunt moving away from her side.

"Not a chance." Severus' hip would barely keep him on his feet, there was no way he could do what she wanted, even if he was willing. He limped his way over to the bed to accent his point before slowly sitting down on the soft mattress, he released the spell over her wand and set it down beside him before turning to look at the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Insufferable, you are." She grinned and turned her head around to just appreciate the room. It was beyond anything she would have ever imagined. Brilliant colors, yellows greens, gold leaf and rich woods. It put the artist sketches in the book she'd read to shame. Truly to shame. Her stomach growled loud enough for her to hear and she grimaced when reality came crashing back down. She moved over to one of the large chairs beside the bed and carefully sat down. A slow breath removed her arm that she'd kept tight around her waist all this time and she flexed her fingers slowly testing her movement.

"We need to eat something." Severus' stomach was starting to make a fuss by now as well but there was no way he was going to call back Librous to request something to eat.

"I think I have something in my bag." Hermione curled her arm back around her waist before pulling her bag into her lap. She dug inside for a moment before pulling out four protein bars, "What flavor do you want?"

"Blueberry." He hated those bars with a passion but he wasn't about to pass up sustenance given their circumstances.

"Here you are," Hermione leaned out if the chair with a small wince handing over two bars before shifting uncomfortably in the chair. She magic-ed open one of the strawberry ones and brought it to her mouth that was starting to water with the promise of food. She chewed quickly but took the time to take in the room trying to imagine what living there must have been like.

Severus likewise opened his bar and took a grimacing bite trying to ignore the taste of preservatives. He'd have to show her how to make proper bars one day, these were simply awful. His eyes turned to the window behind her head trying to plan their next move. Daylight was at 5:45 this time of year but he was sure the sunlight would have to reach the west wing before the spell would lift meaning that they couldn't attempt to leave until sometime after 8 am given the height of the mountains. He turned his wrist to look at his watch and frowned, it was only 9:42. They had to remain for almost another 12 hours.

"We're going to be alright." Hermione gave him a gentle smile, "We're together right?" She swallowed down the last of her bar choosing to leave the second for the morning. She came to her feet moving to stand between his knees and ran her fingers down his cheek, "This has been amazing. Even though it didn't go as planned..."

Severus' brow relaxed to her touch and he let out a slow breath, "You really want to know more don't you?"

"Don't you?" Hermione didn't want to push the topic of his ancestry but the information they'd gathered thus far had to have sparked his curiosity, even just a little.

"I don't care about the people who used to live here... where I come from but I do want to know what is hidden here."

"Hidden?"

"The east wing, there's something dark lurking there... I've felt it ever since we entered the grounds...If you truly wish to know more we must ensure that it is safe to be here."

Hermione nodded her head solemnly, "I understand." She carefully leaned down placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

"And I, you." Severus ran his lips along the bridge of her nose before pressing his seal of love upon her brow. "Now let's rest."


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: Apologies for the re-upload, half of the chapter was missing when I checked it. Apologies-R

* * *

The night burned long as both Hermione and Severus struggled to get comfortable on the overstuffed bed. Their injuries had made it nearly impossible to sleep the way they were accustomed to. Hermione had tried and failed to rest herself against Severus in any way and finally had to concede to sleeping flat on her back with her arm around her waist. She'd woken up numerous times during the night in pain before finally taking the potion that Librous had given her, without Severus' knowledge or approval. She'd fallen into a deep sleep after that, her rest filled with beautiful dreams of a castle in it's prime.

Severus too had woken off and on through the night but had chosen his own stores to take. It had eased his body long enough for him to rest, though somewhat uneasily. His dreams too filled with the castle, and its past inhabitants though not as pleasant. His brain had created many a plausible scenario for what might have been lurking in the east wing. He woke at sunrise to find a clean pitcher of water and two more vials of potions. He'd taken note that the one Hermione had been meant to take was empty and nearly felt his heart jump from his chest.

Though when he had turned to check on her condition he found her sleeping peacefully beside him. It had been against his better judgment but he had taken the potion given to him and found his entire body free of any pain and completely relaxed, so much so that he actually fell back into a proper restful sleep.

oOo

Hermione sighed softly shifting from her back onto her side, the pain in her body completely taken away. She could feel Severus breathing beside her and subconsciously reached out to touch him. His response was a soft relaxed groan and a shift of his arm allowing her to move closer and into his side. As Hermione nestled her head into his shoulder, the first rays of the risen sun starting to warm her face. She laid there enjoying the sound of his heart before she remembered exactly where they were.

Her eyes snapped open with a small jolt before she squinted against the light filling the room. Bringing a hand up to shield her eyes from the glare, she was shocked to realize that she was able to move her injured arm with little to no pain. She shifted just a little raising her arm to test her range of movement to find that she was almost back to full strength. Had he put bruise salve on her while she slept? She couldn't smell it and her clothes weren't sticking to her. The only reasonable conclusion was that the potion Librous had given her had done something that no other potion of their time had been able to do.

She turned her eyes towards the bedside table to find a pitcher of water, two golden goblets, two more potions and a small plate of fruits that were in season. She shifted just a bit more to look into Severus' exhausted sleeping face before mother nature came knocking. She let out a small whine leaning up to kiss Severus' jaw before she pulled herself from his side. She was able to put some weight on her shoulder as she climbed off the other side but she was still careful.

Hermione slipped into her shoes to avoid the cold chill of the stone floor before turning her head around the room in search of a door that would possibly lead to the bathroom. She looked back to make sure she hadn't disturbed Severus before moving towards the center of the large space.

Finding something that looked like a hidden door she moved over giving it a gentle push, it released to her and her eyes went wide at the large room inside. Nearly the size of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, Hermione turned her head in awe at beautifully designed stonework of the master bath. It was large enough to fit at least ten people and the stone of which it was made was a beautiful rose pink. The room also held what appeared to be a dressing table, complete with various brushes and what she could assume to be perfumes, laying in various stages of dust and a large partition off to the side. She slipped into the room without a second thought.

oOo

Severus woke to a cold bed, his body heavy and relaxed. He turned his head from the shadow into the light before lowering down his arm that had been up under Hermione's pillow. His hand jumped just a little when he didn't feel her beside him and he quickly opened his eyes at the glaring morning sun. He managed to sit himself up on his elbows before he even registered he wasn't in pain, though his mind was fully on finding where Hermione had gone. The soft turning of a page turned his head towards the window. He blinked dumbly waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light; when they finally came into focus he felt the rope around his heart release and he let out a heavy sigh turning the head of the woman he'd been searching for.

Hermione gave him a gracious smile, slipping the small bit of fruit she had in her free hand into her mouth and closed the journal she'd been reading. She'd found it sitting on the dressing table and hadn't been able to resist. To her surprise, it had been written in old English saving her morning brain from having to translate the words within. It hadn't held anything too groundbreaking, just the inner thoughts and worries of a young woman in love with a man she had no business being in love with; much like herself. She had found an instant kinship with the owner.

"Good morning." Hermione pushed herself from the large plush chair, coming over to the bed. Severus had pushed himself over the edge by the time she'd made it to the rise and she leaned down to place his shoes beneath his feet before coming to sit beside him. "You looked so tired, I didn't have the heart to wake you." She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his temples and smoothing out the sleep tousled locks.

Severus hummed softly closing his eyes when she lightly scratched the back of his head, mindful of the small lump that had risen in the back, "How do you feel?"

"Much better...you?"

"Almost perfect." She raised her arm slowly, showing him her improved range of movement before letting out a soft sigh, "Those potions were... nothing like I've ever seen." Hermione knew that Severus had taken one as well when she'd taken a bit of fruit to eat while she waited for him to wake. It made her feel a lot less guilty about having taken one without him examining it first.

Severus hummed again, "We were lucky." He pushed his feet into his shoes and lightly rolled his leg to test his hip. He let out a small grunt when the bone gave a light pop but didn't feel any resulting pain.

"Could you tell what it was made of?" Hermione knew he had a keen eye and an even more developed pallet than herself. She was curious to know if he'd been able to identify any ingredients therein.

"Nothing, mine tasted like water...yours?"

"Interestingly enough, strawberries." Hermione licked her dry lips turning her head to the vials, "Do you think we should take more?"

"Only half, I can examine them better back the house."

"Or...we could try to find the laboratory...?"

Severus had to admire her willpower but he wasn't sure exploring more of the castle was such a good idea. Though he was itching to know just what exactly was in the potions he knew he could safely dissect them at home in the comfort of their own home.

"Please? It's in this wing," She couldn't help the soft whine in her voice nor control the adorable pout on her lips that she hadn't yet learned was his undoing.

"We're leaving at noon, no exceptions. You have work tomorrow and I don't think it would do you well to show up on crutches." Severus turned his eyes away from her pout, he hadn't known when exactly that look of hers had softened his heart but there wasn't anything to be done about it.

Hermione's face brightened more brilliantly than the sun and she placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to pull the tray of food over, "It's really good." Hermione took another piece popping it into her mouth before letting Severus take the plate. She could barely contain her excitement and pushed off the bed to dig her blueprints from her bag.

She moved over to the large ornate desk beside the window moving various things out of her way before laying the map out to its fullest. She ran her eyes up and down trying to locate where they were first. She'd taken some time to look out the large window and was able to partially exact their location based on their height and the large hall of the library that nearly swallowed the backgrounds. She'd also noted there was a private garden in the center that looked maintained and she could guess that it was where their food had come from.

She looked for the square on the map and was able to go from there. She smirked as she ran her finger down. It would have made sense to have a private garden next to the lab and she was correct. She ran her finger along the first floor before finding a staircase that led down even further, a basement or dungeon she couldn't really be sure what to call it but she could see a door that would lead them into the laboratory. Unfortunately, the map didn't have any layout for the bottom floor, only the corridor that the door was settled on.

"Okay, we're on the third level, we can take a staircase just to the right of this room back down to the first floor where we need to head back like we went to get up to the library except this time we'll take the stairs down."

"Does it show the east wing?"

Hermione blinked for a moment before turning her head to the right, "Yes, it does." She smoothed out the map before moving aside. Severus had come to his feet the plate of food still in his hand. He came to stand beside her looking down at the map for himself. The layout was simple, even the titles written on the rooms seemed innocuous. His brow furrowed as he tried to understand why they would have sealed it off.

"It just looks like a wing for entertaining guests." Hermione looked over the rooms herself, Ballroom, parlor, dining hall, various estate rooms, nothing at all seemed to scream secret hidden away evil.

"Looks can often be deceiving." Severus narrowed his eyes looking through the layout, something about it didn't add up in his spatial reasoning.

"Don't I know." Hermione smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear making him look at her with confusion, she just giggled and stole the last piece of fruit from the plate and popped it into her mouth.

Severus snorted softly and folded the map up. Something was starting to bother him about the entire situation they had found themselves in. The book titles Hermione had recounted to him yesterday was starting to niggle the back of his subconscious and he couldn't quite yet put his finger on what exactly was bothering him about it.

He thought back to when he had taken care of Galia during her pregnancy. Something she had said had started to float back into the front of his mind. He tried to circle in on it but it was still elusive. She had been just as pushy about him getting into the castle as Hermione had been but she hadn't given him any real reasons why. In fact, now that he thought back on it, she had been in uncharacteristically withholding on a wide amount of information.

"Severus?" Hermione had left him to his pensive while she gathered their things. She had already taken half of her potion and was now offering out his. She could tell he was working himself up to a right fit and it worried her brow.

"Let's go." Severus turned his wrist checking the time, it was just after nine, they had plenty of time to explore and be out by noon. He took the half of his potion before offering it back to Hermione to store.

He rolled his shoulders as the small ache from his bruised back and hip faded completely away. He let out a slow breath before making his way towards the door. His mind was still trying to piece together the small fragments of thought that had started to float about in his mind. He angry but he couldn't yet fully understand why.

Hermione kept her mouth closed as his face grew darker. She had been partially worried that she was pushing him to do something he wasn't all that willing to do. She had been so wrapped up in the mystery of the castle that she'd completely forgotten that this was _his_ castle, _his_ forgotten life. Was it really so hard for him to discover more about where he came from? Was it truly that painful? She couldn't understand but she knew it wasn't the time to ask. He'd never been to loquacious when discussing his feelings. He was more a man of action than silly emotional words.

Down and down they went until they found themselves completely in the dark. Hermione quietly lit the torches along the corridor before letting out a small shiver. She couldn't really put her finger on what it was, but something about the lower level felt overwhelmingly depressing. She let her eyes wander but kept her wand out in front. Severus likewise stayed at her side, his wand at the ready.

They walked so far that the light of the upper floor was no longer anywhere to be seen, they made it to a small bend before coming face to face with a large steel door with the family crest engraved on it. Hermione moved closer but didn't touch, rather she searched the seam for a handle. Finding none she took a small step back looking for one of the eyes that had locked the other doors. Still finding nothing she turned on her heel looking up to Severus for a clue.

Severus shook his head slowly before coming to place his hand on the door. His palm had just laid flat on the door when a sharp pop and a large gust of air roared through the hall. The wind was cold but smelled oddly sterile.

Hermione pulled her arm down from where she'd protected herself and blinked at the soft white light that was now peeking out just around the frame. She glanced to Severus before he gave the heavy door a hard push. The metal groaned loudly ringing in their ears. Hermione's jaw dropped open when the door was finally open far enough to see within.

Large spheres lined the ceiling, replicating the power of the sun. Burning white to wash the entire room in a perfect shadowless glow. Rows and rows of shelves lined the far walls, filled to the brim with vials of various colors and shapes. Three large and impressively long stone top tables stood between them and the shelves. As Hermione took a small step in she couldn't suppress the small gasp at the large shelves filled with every possible potion tool imaginable.

Severus had never seen a more equipped laboratory in his life. It was absolutely brilliant beyond measure with tools and resources such as these it was no wonder that the potions they had been given worked so well. It was in that moment that his brain cycled back to his previous concerns came to a head. It was perfect, too perfect.

Hermione had come to the first table, setting down the Severus' potion before turning to look down the nearly endless rows of shelves. No matter what direction she looked, in the room seemed to just go on and on. She was just about to express her concern when Severus moved over to a shelf containing various knives. She gasped softly when the knife he made to grab suddenly vanished before he could take hold of it.

"We need to leave now."

"But-"

" _Now."_

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't dare to further argue with his tone. She slipped his potion into her bag without another word and hurried after his long and very angry strides.

oOo

"This is your brother Renatus." Galia smiled gently as the infant in her arms wrapped his tiny fingers around the orb she held before him, "He's much older than you now, but he loves you so much." Galia swallowed back the tears welling in her eyes as she listened to her baby's happy giggle echoing out from inside the orb, "He's not with us on this earth anymore but he will protect you, always." Galia pulled the both of them up to her chest pressing her lips to the cold stone before gently pressing another to Renatus' soft hair. "Mommy loves you..."

The door to her room came open with a flurry and her arms wrapped tightly around the bundle in her arms, her heart jumping straight into her throat. Her arm shot out to curse the intruder before she realized it was only Severus. She didn't need her extra power of perception to know that he was upset, actually, he'd gone right passed upset and straight to pissed off. She winced when he slammed and warded the door, Hermione's desperate call for him to stop coming from down the hall leading to her room. She swallowed slowly turning her eyes down to Renatus who had begun to cry.

"You owe me answers."

Galia shook her head slowly, her entire focus on the baby in her arms. She tried to hide the small orb that she had carried with her all this time but she knew Severus had seen it. She sniffled softly trying to hold back her emotions but there was no running away from him now, "I've told you everything I know..." She shushed Renatus, lightly pressing her finger to his lips to try and soothe him but the boy merely grabbed hold of her finger and cried harder.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Severus' voice was deathly quiet but the edge under which was enough to make any sensible human being's blood run cold. His eyes shot towards the baby in her arms before looking down at the orb that had fallen into her lap. "You've used me."

"Severus please, hear what I say-"

"All this time, you were filling her head with lies, my head with _lies,_ all so you could what?"

"Please...I just...I just wanted to see him again..."

"See who?"

"My Valirus...my son...the one that your _master_ stole from me!"

"My _master_?" Severus had to take a slow breath to keep himself from exploding half of the room. As angry as he was at Galia he would never do something to harm an infant, "I killed a man for _you._ I shattered my soul to live another day. To survive. All this time, you've been playing me like everyone else!"

"That's not true! Severus, I promise you, it's not true! There's so much more to this than-"

"Who the wrote the books Galia? The ones in the library, fifth floor. You know the ones."

"I-" Galia swallowed her words shaking her head. Renatus had taken hold of her finger but his face was still pinched with his soft cries.

"Don't lie. Why did you use me to lower the wards on the castle? You, just as much as I, carry the same blood!"

"It would only open to the _heir_ , Severus. You-You are the heir. The firstborn of the firstborn. I had tried—many times—I couldn't...I couldn't get in...then I saw you...I knew...I had to find you, please...I never meant to keep it a secret...I just...I knew you had to find it on your own...that it had to be your choice to enter."

"What's in the east wing, Galia?" Severus was seeing red around the edges of his vision but he kept himself tightly controlled, he could hear Hermione's voice through the door as she tried to dismantle his wards.

"I don't know...I swear!" Galia was crying fully now, closing her eyes tight to try and keep herself calm, Renatus was just as upset as she and it was tearing her heart.

"Who wrote the books Galia? Who wrote the Praevisas?"

"I did! Years ago! I have no idea what's even in them, our grandfather took them from me before I could even properly spell my own name! They're just as much a mystery to me as they are to you!"

"How did you reinstate me into the bloodline?"

"I...I was the one...who banished you in the first place...your mother rather..."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"It had to be done...you would never have met that girl—Lily— if your mother hadn't moved away. You would never have protected the boy-who-lived if you hadn't had lost your first love. You would never have found _Hermione_ if you hadn't done all of that. Can't you see?"

"So you're the true puppet master..."

"Severus I have no control over what I see, only that I can see it. It doesn't matter what choices I make...they're already written."

Severus was just about to retort when the door behind him swung open smacking him hard on the shoulder. Hermione panted heavily turning her eyes between the woman with child on the bed and Severus' furious eyes. She was just about to speak when he pushed past her, nearly knocking her over in his haste to vacate the room. Hermione called out for him once more but the man disapparated mid-stride.

"Is it true? All of it?"

"Yes..."


	83. Chapter 83

Hermione sighed heavily resting her head in her hands. Severus hadn't yet returned from wherever he'd gone. Her heart ached for him but she couldn't think of anything that could be done. If he didn't want to be found, no one, not even she was going to find him. She had heard nearly everything through the door at Galia's home. She had had her own questions over everything she'd revealed but she knew it hadn't been the time.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all, every small creak of the old house had jolted her from her light fitful sleep. She'd paced and paced the house only to fall asleep in his chair. She'd almost been late for work the next morning. She'd left him a note explaining where she'd gone in the hopes that he'd return while she was at work. She'd wanted to stay, but she wanted to believe that he would find his way home when he was ready.

Though she'd gone to work her mind was anywhere else. Slowly recounting every painful memory she had of him, all the way from her first year at Hogwarts. Had it truly been fate that night when he'd found her in the alley or had something else led him to her? How deep was Galia's involvement in all of this? How could someone so seemingly all-knowing have been able to sit back while hundreds were slaughtered? How much blood truly rested on her hands?

The more she thought about it the more she was able to see where Severus' anger had come from. Her heart also went to Harry. If Galia had been able to see that Severus would fall in love with Lily, why had she let her die? Surely she could have warned someone. Would the alternative have truly been so catastrophic? What would Harry have been like if he would have been raised by his mother and father? Would they have even been friends? Would Voldemort have succeeded in creating his twisted utopia? Would she ever have gone to Hogwarts at all?

oOo

Severus snarled and cast out another large spell. The wall before him didn't so much as shudder when the flames of his Feindfyre crashed against it. He panted heavily resting his hands on his knees when he caught sight of something or someone from the very corner of his eye.

He'd gone back to the castle after speaking with Galia. Filled with rage and a thirst for the truth. He'd returned to the library, following Hermione's path up to the fifth floor. He'd found the books she'd spoken of before going further down. He'd found the year of his birth before moving inside. The shelves had been full but he'd been unable to open any of the books holding his moniker. So instead he'd removed Galia's.

Years and years he'd read, late into the night and into the early morning. Everything about her entire life laid bare before him. Her life hadn't been much more pleasant than his own but it had given him insight into her deceitful nature.

He'd also come to know that Dumbledore had played a bigger role in his torment than he originally believed. He too had used her powers to gain inside information. Severus had thought he'd run out of ways to curse the dead until he'd learned that Dumbledore had gone to her before the first war had even started.

He'd known from the very moment that Voldemort was destined to be reborn. Galia hadn't told him much; she had still been young, under the guidance of their Grandfather who very much used her to seek his own glory. It hadn't done him well in the end; killed by his own son to protect Galia from future misuse.

She had been hidden away for years until her father and mother had lost their lives trying to keep Voldemort from finding her. She had lied to him, setting in motion everything that torn Severus' life into pieces. She had also inadvertently been the one to tell Wormtail where to seek the Potters, not herself no, but she had ensured the circumstance. It had been she, who had made sure Trelawny was in the inn that night; indirectly creating the boy-who-lived.

He'd further learned that her first child had been her attempt to set things right. If he had lived, he would have gone to school at the same time Hermione would have gone. Set with the purpose of riding the world of the evil she had inadvertently helped to create. She had tried to make penance but it wasn't meant to be. It was Galia's child Voldemort had sought first, to ensure his victory. The father, none other than Regulus Black. He'd never known, for she had tricked him for the sole purpose of conceiving a child. He was her first, and she had been his last.

"It won't bend to you, only the King can lower its protection." Librous stood at the second level outlook, a deep frown on his face.

"The King is dead."

"No, the King has yet to rise."

Severus snarled and cast out another spell more out of frustration than to actually deal damage. He needed to find out what had been hidden away. There were far too many books to search through to even begin to find out on his own and without Hermione's map there was little chance he'd find the door to the catacombs to ask someone who might have had a clue. Though he had thought about retracing their steps back through the throne room he hadn't been able to find the door. He'd given up on that track rather quickly as he didn't think anyone down there would have even told him anyway. It was just after the spell fizzled out that he felt a hand tug lightly on his slacks.

 _Where has Lionheart gone?_ Parvapro looked at Severus with great concern.

"She is at home, safe from the lot of you." Severus pulled his pant leg free before feeling only the tiniest bit of guilt when the creature curled back with fear.

"Do not take your anger out on Parvapro, she is not the one who has brought you here." Librous snarled and popped down from the second floor to appear right before Severus, "I knew you were bad from the moment you brought down the wards. Selfish, ungrateful, conceited and overconfident. Too arrogant to appreciate the gift that's been placed before you!" Librous punctuated his words a step closer until Parvapro came to stand between them.

Severus snarled, his wand turning in his palm, the only thing that kept him from cursing the foul-mouthed creature was Hermione. He knew she would never forgive him if he hurt either creature.

"Poor _you_ , cast aside. Beaten, used. What a _horrible_ life you have lived. A lowly pawn destined to be a _King._ I've spent nearly a century waiting for the day I would finally meet my master only to find out he's just as pathetic and useless as-" Parvapro covered the elf's mouth with her large hand pushing him back from Severus' feet.

The man under fire turned his head away in disgust, lest he do something truly regrettable, "If I'm so _un-desireable_ then just _leave."_

 _We can't._

"Why?"

Parvapro struggled to calm the temperamental elf while trying to keep her contact with Severus, his occlumency shield was strong but her power was stronger. We've _tried. The castle refuses to let us go. Every time one of us has ventured out, no matter how far we've gone to get away; we've always found ourselves back here when the sun leaves the stones beneath your feet._ Librous growled before popping out with a large snarl to the man, who alone, had the power to free them.

Parvapro chittered sadly when she found her arms empty but merely rested her weight onto her knuckles. _Only when the castle has its rightful ruler can any of us be free. Please, I know you have been wronged but I implore you, don't leave us here to die alone._

oOo

"Hermione?"

"Severus...?" Hermione mumbled nearly incoherently and lifted her head from her desk where she had unknowingly fallen asleep. It wasn't unlike her to work her self to exhaustion but it was the first time she'd ever fallen asleep at work.

"Sorry, just Harry." The young man gave her a gentle smile when she lifted her head to rub her eyes.

"What...time is it?"

"A little past five. How long have you been asleep?" Harry gave her a worried look when she leaned back heavily in her chair and rubbed her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Fine...just a little sore... Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Harry chuckled softly before the smile slowly disappeared from his face, his eyes going down to the held a file in his hand, fiddling with it slightly as though gathering his courage. Hermione turned her eyes down to the file instantly noting the blue sticker denoting a muggle case.

"Harry...?"

"We've found your parents..." The tone of his voice depicted that it wasn't good news. He let out a slow breath before setting the file down gently on top of her other files.

"Are they-"

"No. But..." Harry motioned for her open the file, "They were in a car accident the night before last, your mother is fine but your Dad was thrown from the car... he's...in critical condition..."

Hermione felt her entire world come crashing down in one giant wave. If she would have been standing she surely would have fallen to the floor. She swallowed thickly opening the file. Her parents' faces glanced back at her from a candid position as though the picture had been taken in secret. Her heart was beating too slowly for her to even hear. It wasn't until Harry had set down a small necklace in the seam did she even realize he'd spoken.

"...will take you straight there." Harry gave her the most understanding look he could possibly provide, "There's still time Hermione..."

"Time...right..." Hermione took the portkey and closed the file with renewed purpose, clutching the portkey tight in her fist. "Can I-"

"Of course." Harry motioned for her to keep the file before watching his friend hurry her way in a daze towards the floos. He had wanted to offer to go with her, but he could tell it wasn't he whom she needed in this moment.

oOo

Severus paced the entrance hall, so many thoughts rampaging through his mind. Night had not yet fallen completely and he was still free to leave, yet still, he remained. Pavrapro watched him with sadness on her face, her large brown eyes moving back and forth like a pendulum in an old grandfather clock. Librous had not returned but she believed it was for the best.

Severus made another turn, his eyes boring into hers for a long moment before he finally centered on the question that had plagued him most, "Does Hermione truly belong with me? Or is this too, some bigger plan for something else?" He had read her books as well, jumping through the years until he'd come upon the present. He'd found nothing in any of them that eluded to another at hand play but he couldn't allow himself to hurt that way again. He would never survive.

 _She is—and has always been, your one true love. Your souls complete each other. She will never leave your side._ Parvapros' eyes glowed blue for a moment and her head turned out towards the front doors, _Her life is about to become as painful as your own. You must go to her. Now._

Severus wanted to believe what the demiguise had said. His heart ached with the fear of the alternative. He spared her one last glance before the large doors opened to a wave of her arm.

 _You **must** go with her._

Severus needed no other explanation. He pushed himself quickly through the doors and had taken to the air not ten strides after. He closed his eyes as he barreled through the wards, he could actually feel them, like a thick wall. They hadn't yet sealed but they were close. If he had wavered for even a moment he would have missed his opportunity.

When his feet were back under him his heart thumped in his chest. The door to their home had been left open, with the lights still on inside. His wand was in his hand in an instant and he was down the walk in seconds. Silence within echoed through his heart and he feared he may have been too late. He moved into the living room noting that their comforter had been brought down and left laying haphazardly in his chair. His eyes turned to the kitchen next moving into the doorway only so far to see the center island.

There was only a coffee cup sitting out on the counter but what had really caught his attention was a file, that certainly wasn't from her office, that looked to have been thrown open over the top. As he grew closer he could hear the sound of things being rifled through from the second floor and he turned his feet towards the stairs.

"Hermione?" His soft whisper was drowned out by the sound of dresser drawers being slammed in haste and he turned his wand up. He was just about to take the stairs when Hermione came rushing towards the landing with her charmed bag in hand. She nearly tripped when she saw him.

"Severus!" Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her voice wavered the way it did when she was trying to hold herself together.

"Hermione...?" Severus lowered his wand taking a step back down as she rushed to meet him. "Wha-"

"I need you, please..." Hermione could smell the backfired spells on his two-day-old clothes, it made her wrinkle her nose but she didn't lose sight of her goal. "They've found them. I-I-" Her fingers curled into his coat as she swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"Slow down, found who?" Severus took hold of her arms in a comforting gesture, his brow lined with worry.

"My parents...my Dad... he's-I have to go-to Australia...please I need you with me... he's hurt-car accident..."

Severus nodded his head, there was no question. He would stay by her side. From all he had learned, she was the only one who truly wanted nothing more than his adoration. She was the only thing in his life that made sense anymore, "Alright, shhh... okay... Take a deep breath..." Severus held her in place until she did as he asked. When she'd calmed down enough to take a full breath he released her arms, "Did they give you a portkey?"

"Yes..." Hermione raised her hand pulling the necklace out of her pocket and placed it into his hand. "Severus...I can't, I can't let him die never knowing he had a daughter... It's my fault all of it I-" Hermione closed her clenched eyes tight when Severus pulled her close to his chest.

"I won't let that happen..." He spoke into her temple, closing his eyes for a moment. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes..." Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around him, her fingers clawing the dirty fabric of his coat.

"1, 2, 3." Severus pressed his wand into the portkey and closed his eyes as well.

They landed softly in the alley beside the Hospital. The waning light they'd left behind giving way to a new morning. Hermione turned her head sniffling heavily to see where they had landed. She thought she recognized the street the hospital sat on from one of their vacations. She remembered it because there had been a three-story bookstore right across the way.

That memory was cast aside when Hermione's stomach finally settled back into its proper place. Traveling long distance by portkey was nice but it often it left one feeling a bit out of sorts for a couple hours afterward. The fact that they'd also gone literally halfway around the world didn't help either. Severus too knew that coupled with his fatigue, he'd be out of sorts for a minimum of four hours.

"This way..." Hermione wiped her eyes and took as deep a breath as she could. She smoothed down her hair and adjusted her clothes as something to busy herself with as they walked around towards the front entrance.

Severus remained quiet but observant; the hospital looked small but well kept. He kept himself one step behind Hermione's worried stride and tried to think of what he could do for her. He could feel the immense waves of guilt washing off of her in waves. Self-doubt and regret weighing down her shoulders.

Hermione was one small startle away from a full aneurysm. There she had been enjoying and moving on with her life, trusting others to help her find what should have been her first priority. She had thought they'd be safe. That she would be able to find them easily and restore what had been lost. When the Aurors had told her they hadn't been where she'd thought they'd be, she had allowed the worry to settle in the back of her mind instead of taking over the situation herself. She'd just started her new job, finally gotten her mind somewhat sorted. It just hadn't felt like the time to go halfway around the world when there were readily trained people to do the task for her. What a _fool_ she'd been. It wasn't like she could have predicted that they would become injured by _muggle_ means. She'd been so focused on keeping them safe from the magical world that she hadn't even considered the other options.

Why had she waited so _long_? What sort of daughter would just willingly set aside her parents for her own personal goals and aspirations? True, she hadn't been in her right mind immediately following the final battle but a year had passed since then. Nearly two since she'd abused her magical gifts and sent her parents to live far away. When had her life become more important than theirs?

"Yes, Hello. Could you tell me what room Robert Granger is in?" Hermione couldn't help tapping her fingers on the counter in a bid to release some of the anxiety locking down her muscles.

"One moment, dear." The receptionist behind the tall desk turned to her computer, typing calmly into the computer before her.

Severus placed his hand gently on the small of Hermione's back in a bid to calm her down. He could tell she'd wound herself up tight enough to be plucked like a guitar string. He could understand her anxiety, just a little, the regret of choosing yourself over another was not a lost concept to him.

"He's in ICU, third floor. You'll need to speak with the nurses there. Just take the elevator down this hall, the nurse's station will be on your left just as soon as you go through the doors."

"Thank you." Hermione turned away through her words. Her steps were small but quick. When she reached the elevator button, she pressed it five times before she crossed her arms over her stomach. When Severus' hand came to her lower back she let out a slow breath.

The very second the doors opened Hermione stepped through pushing the button for the third floor. As the doors closed she could feel her stomach dropping lower. The fear of the unknown building stones in the deepest part of her heart. She still couldn't find any reasonable logical reason why she hadn't just immediately set out to find them herself. Why she had trusted others to do the job for her. It wasn't that they were incompetent rather that it was _her_ responsibility.

The ding of the elevator doors opening quieted her thoughts. She stepped out and to the nurse's station in rather impressive strides. Her heart beating faster in her ears from the smell and soft beep of machines that could be heard from beyond two security doors.

"Hi, uh I'm looking for Robert Granger?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter." Hermione swallowed thickly as the woman typed something absently on her computer.

"And him?" The cursory look that the nurse have Severus was unflattering at best.

"He's my..."

"Husband." Severus narrowed his eyes daring the woman to refute his lie.

"Right." The woman glanced at his hand for a split second before pulling out two badges, "You'll need to wear these, it's a restricted unit." The nurse placed two numbered ID badges on the counter, before giving a wary look to Severus' rather unkempt appearance, "You'll also need to wash your hands there before you go through the doors."

Hermione didn't think much about the procedures but she did become rather concerned that the unit was secured. Only those with serious life-threatening injuries got placed on secure wards. She turned towards the small sink beside to locked doors that read no entry before reaching down to wash her hands.

Severus silently and wandlessly cast a spell to remove the dust and debris and all other manner of dirt from his clothes. When he stepped up to wash his hands he noticed how cut and bruised they were, how had he not paid any attention? He instinctually dried his hands with a silent spell and came back to his full height, he glanced over at the nurse who seemed to be doing a double take of his improved appearance before she pressed the button to release the double doors. Severus glanced up at the sound but kept his observations delicately hidden. He hadn't stepped foot into a hospital since his father nearly beat him into a coma one night when he'd dragged him to a friends house to drink beer while his mother worked. It had been the first and the last time his father had been told to watch over him.

Hermione walked down the halls, the soft beeping stirring up her nerves, the rooms they'd passed had walls of glass but their curtains were drawn. She looked at the door numbers as she passed nearly chewing a hole in her lip. When she finally came to stand before the correct door, she suddenly found herself unable to move. It wasn't until Severus opened the door did she find her feet moving again.

"Daddy...?" Hermione's usually strong and controlled voice broke into tiny pieces, As meek as a child's.

She stepped into the room with trepidation, her eyes moving over the arsenal of machines presumably keeping her father alive. He looked so small in the large bed that held him. His skin was dark, yellowed and covered in deep scrapes and bandages. His legs were in casts, and various tubes crisscrossed over the bed, lines for various machines that Hermione didn't have a mind to name. His chest rose and fell with the aid of a large ventilator, a tube affixed to his throat. His face was swollen and black in various places with a patch over his right eye, removing the image of the man she once knew.

Her eyes turned to the chair that had been placed beside the bed. Her mother sat with her head tilted into the back, her eyes closed. She too looked to have been through hell, but aside from a sling for her right arm, she appeared to have been spared any life-threatening injuries. Her face was speckled with cuts and a large bruise painted her cheek. When Hermione came closer to the edge of the bed, her mother took a deep breath and opened her eyes; blinking in the light to bring them into focus.

"Are you... his new nurse?"

"No... I'm-I'm your..." Hermione's eyes spilled over with tears and her throat clenched tight. A hand on her arm stopped her from completing her sentence and she turned her eyes up to Severus' unreadable face.

"Mrs. Granger, how do you feel?"

"I'm alright...? A little sore...?" The woman regarded the man in black with a critical eye. She wasn't one to judge, but he definitely looked as though he'd stepped out of the Victorian era, perhaps they'd called a doctor in from their day off?

Severus pursed his lips before raising his wand, just barely hidden in his palm, the tip glowed a soft blue catching the woman's eye before sliding out fully into his hand.

"That's an interesting pen light..." Though Mrs. Granger thought the man's appearance was odd, for some reason she only felt comforted by the strangers' presence. Something familiar about the young woman was thrumming in the back of her mind.

"Can you look right here for me?" His voice was hypnotic, the woman looked at him confused before slowly looking down into the tip of his wand. He had caught her eyes in the brief moment she'd looked at him, ensuring that she was healthy enough to survive what he was about to do and before Hermione could question him, cast his spell, "Oblivia Reparus."

Hermione's breath stuttered in her chest as she watched a thin wisp of blue light arch across the small distance and slowly disappear into her mother's temple. She watched with awe as her mother's eyes clouded over for long breath stealing minutes before the light disappeared completely. Her mother looked at her for the briefest of seconds before her eyes rolled back and her body relaxed back into the chair. Hermione let out a small noise of alarm before Severus' arm caught her around the waist.

"M-um?"

"She is fine, she will need to rest to reclaim what has been lost." Severus turned his eyes to her father. The grim reality of his condition pushing painfully into his heart. There was no way he could attempt the spell on someone one step away from death's door.


	84. Chapter 84

"There must be something..." Hermione spoke into the mattress beneath her father's hand. She'd taken to the opposite side, leaving her mother to rest. She hadn't tried to wake her but she had done what she could to make her comfortable; taking a spare blanket from the room's closet and covering her up before reclining the chair to allow her to rest more deeply. Her heart felt marginally calmer knowing that her mother would know who she was; she was certain she'd seen a small spark of recognition in her eyes before they'd rolled closed.

Now sitting down on a small doctors chair, she rested her forehead against the back of her father's bruised hand. Her own held it close, willing the connection between them to do something. She wanted to something, anything to help him. Her fingers lightly smoothed over his wedding band and her brain ticked unexpectedly back to what Severus had said to the nurse. She lifted her head from the mattress, sniffling heavily, her face red from her tears.

"Husband huh?" Her mouth formed an odd grin, like a contorted drama and comedy mask, it twisted between light humor and unfathomable grief. She could feel her mind slowly snapping, like the threads breaking on a taut rope.

Severus turned towards her when she spoke, his foot knocking over her bag that she'd carelessly left on the floor. He didn't immediately see the clear vial that rolled out but his ears did pick up the distinct sound. Presently, he was looking through her father's chart trying to understand what exactly had happened to him. Every attempt he'd made to run a magical diagnostic had resulted in mixed unintelligible readings. The machines keeping him alive-he theorized-were interfering with his magic. He tilted his head a little when she started to chuckle, his brow furrowing deeper when that small bit of humor quickly melted into another round of tears. He was just about to console her when her anger hit him full force like a lory.

"What good is all this magic if I can't even save someone I love!" Hermione had pulled her wand free when she came to her feet. Severus had warned her not to attempt any magic on her father while he was in this state but she didn't care any longer. She had to do _something_. She'd just spent the last hour listening to Severus' excuses for why nothing magical should be attempted but she didn't want to believe him. She knew spells to heal the bones, repair cuts and bruises, why couldn't she use them now?!

"Expelliamus." Severus caught her wand in his hand with a sharp snap, her helpless rage turning onto him. "Hermione-"

"No! I don't w-ant to hear it!" Hermione was heaving now, caught somewhere between sadness and anger, the ambivalence fighting for control over her face, breaking her voice, "Us? _Them_? They made _me_. I am _them_." Hermione came around the edge of the bed about to give him another ear full that he most certainly didn't deserve when her foot knocked into the potion that had fallen free from her bag, sending it rolling across the floor and under one of the counters along the wall. Hermione gave it only a cursory glance, her mind in too many directions to possibly process the implications.

Severus met her halfway, having tucked her wand hastily into the inner pocket of his jacket before she had a chance to retrieve it, "Hermione." His voice was firm but kind. He caught her by the arms with a bit more force than he normally would have and grunted when her fist hit his chest with impressive force. Just like the night, she had punched him square in the nose; she rained down all her anger and frustration. Though this time her hits became more desperate than actual intent on doing damage. He held her still, letting her release what she couldn't find the words to express.

When her lashes turned to searching hands, desperately pulling at his still partially open jacket, he lowered his head down to try and meet her eyes, "This isn't about that. He's in a coma, even the magical world can do nothing for that..."

"But you-you can.. read minds... you-you..."

"I cannot read a mind that isn't active..." He had already told her this—on numerous occasions, "Even if we healed his body, there is no guarantee that his mind would..." He didn't want to say it, he couldn't say it. From the doctor reports he had been able to read and from what he could understand, her father wasn't just in a coma. They believed he was brain dead. The only thing keeping him 'alive' were the various machines attached to his body.

Hermione let out a heartbreaking sob before thumping her forehead down onto his chest. She rocked her head over his chest before resting her cheek against his heart, "We have to do something..."

"We will..." Severus released her arms to hold the back of her head and shoulders. He took a deep breath, the fatigue of the last two days making his entire body ache in places he hadn't even known possible. When he turned his head to rest his chin his eyes caught sight of the vial just barely sticking out from under the counter. A small voice, his mother's voice, echoed into the back of his mind.

He had been only four or five at the time, it had been after he'd returned home from the hospital. His mother had fixed him up, nearly as good as new, with potions and magic. She had apologized for what his father had done but it wasn't her apology that struck him now; it was her reply as to why his father hated him so much: There are no mistakes in life, everything happens for a reason.

Severus' brain suddenly kicked into gear. Everything in his life flashing by in quick succession. The information he'd gathered recently, filling in holes where his keen logic hadn't been able to sate his emotional state. Faster and faster it went, images, words, actions, until finally, it ground to a halt-with a revelation.

"I should be dead..."

"Wh-what?" Hermione was shocked by his whisper, her head tilting back. She tried to jump onto the track with him but found herself just completely bewildered. When he released her to go over to the counter she felt her heart beating just a bit faster. It wasn't regret on his brow, it was a solution. "Severus?"

He groaned softly as he bent down slightly to call the potion out from out of the counter, "I should be dead." He repeated his words stronger now turning the vial in his hand, "I fell well over eight stories onto rubble and stone."

"They said you protected yourself..." Hermione was still trying to follow.

"I didn't. I couldn't. My body was falling too fast." He didn't even remember hitting the ground, he was sure he was knocked unconscious well before. Severus moved closer to the window trying to see through the bottle in his hand.

"But-"

"They _lied_." His voice was the end of the discussion, his tone clipped and sharp. Severus lifted the vial up squinting his eyes. Another shift of the vial made his blood run hot and cold simultaneously. His eyes tracked the faintest bit of golden dust that just barely caught in the light of the sun. He shook his head ever so slightly in disbelief, it couldn't have been what he believed it to be. He now was sure he knew just exactly what his ancestors had hidden away in the castle. He was certain.

"Severus...?"

"We can use this..." He turned towards her slowly, closing his hand around the vial.

"A potion?" A small sniffle, her voice raised cautiously with hope.

"Yes." Severus turned his eyes to the various tubes running all over her father's body. He just had to find a safe way to get it inside him.

Hermione wrapped her arms tight around her waist itching to do something, anything. She wasn't the one to sit idle while someone else figured out the puzzle, she needed to be useful, "What do we need to do?"

"I need a safe way to get this into him," Severus was wary of touching anything, everything looked much too important to be moved improperly.

Hermione took a slow breath and came to the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she looked between the machines and where they connected on her father's still form. Her hand ran down his arm gently turning his hand to try and find an IV but found none, she glanced back up to the blood that was being replaced before following the tube down. Carefully, she moved his hospital gown aside noticing that they were running it straight into his heart.

"This... this goes straight into his heart, can you use this?" Hermione was filled with new hope, her eyes turning up to Severus' to light the flame.

"Yes, but we should repair what we can first, there isn't much left." Severus reached into his coat very slowly pulling out her wand. He gave her a small look before offering it back to her, "Mend the bones, I'll work on his internal injuries."

"Okay...okay." Hermione took a deep breath trying to ignore the massive contradictory words that had just came from his mouth. She opened and closed her hands for a moment to still her nerves before moving towards the middle of the bed. Closing her eyes for a long moment to clear her thoughts, before she softly whispered the spell.

They worked in tandem, pausing every so often to look at the monitors. Thus far, nothing had changed aside from his blood oxygen levels, which were improving. Severus kept his eyes moving between the machines and the small diagnostic spells he was able to cast well enough to get an idea of where to work. He'd just repaired his swollen kidney when he felt heavy anti-apparation wards falling down completely around the hospital.

"That was fast." Severus snarled slightly before completing his last spell.

"What was fast?" Hermione lifted her wand from her father's hip that was now mended and back into place.

"The Australians have tighter restrictions when it comes to magic and muggles." Severus picking up the vial he'd set on the bed, "We have very little time. I need you to hold his jaw for me." Severus pulled the stopper off moving closer to her father's head.

Hermione set her wand down on the bed hurrying up to do as he asked, her heart thumping a bit quicker. "What are they going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't think either of us will be able to plead our case if we resist." As much as Severus wanted to fight for their right to be there and do what they were doing, he knew he couldn't do any of that if he struck the officers down, though he was more than capable.

"Our case?"

"Just hold his head, come on." Severus leaned closer pressing his wand into the crystal glass pulling out a thin stream, "Can you part his lips?"

Hermione pursed her own trying to understand what was going to happen, her brain only able to focus on one task at a time. She reached over and very lightly thumbed open his dry cracked bottom lip.

Severus glanced up at the heart monitor briefly before slowly calling a small stream of the potion through his teeth. This had to work. This had to be _why_ they'd gone through all they'd gone through in the past few days. Why Galia had convinced Hermione it had to be that weekend. Why Parvapro had chosen to startle Hermione instead of just making her presence known. Why they had fallen down into the catacombs instead of being rescued by Librous who had surely been around. There was no question in Severus' mind that it had been the elf who he'd seen that day, the shadow that had lured him away from Hermione. Everything happened for a reason, like a well-scripted play. He had to take the chance that this too: his anger at Galia, staying away to seek answers and his unquestioning of Parvapro's words that had sent him home, was something more than what it appeared.

He'd managed just three full drops when the door to the room came open, turning Hermione's head and releasing her hold. He hissed when the potion slipped down her father's now closed lips but he took a second to watch the dry and cracked skin heal perfectly.

"Wands where we can see them."

"It's on the bed." Hermione turned her eyes to the heart monitor that was starting to beep faster, her own heart almost matching its rising tempo, "Please, I just want to help my Dad..." She raised her hands up slowly, palms out, with every bit of strength left in her calm. They couldn't take her now, not now. Her father needed her, she needed to be by his side. She looked to Severus from the corner of her eye and heard his voice silently inside her mind urging her to remain calm.

"Got some poms here, yeah?" The two officers came further into the room, one man, one woman each with a look that didn't appear at all sympathetic to her cause. "Is that so?" The man came closer trying to see what was in Severus' hand. "Got any ID on ya?"

"In my bag..." "Hermione sniffled and pointed towards the end of the bed, though her ears were more tuned in the slowly increasing beep of the monitor just behind her.

"Go ahead, Casey." The male officer kept his wand pointed at Severus who was standing still with his hands near his chest. He'd left his wand on the bed as well but anyone who knew him would have known he wasn't truly disarmed. He kelt his jaw up, as he was at least half a head taller than the both of them, hoping to use his stance as a deterrent for stupidity.

Casey, the female officer bent down slowly pulling Hermione's bag from the floor and onto the bed. She was careful of the man therein but her brow deepened when she dipped her hand inside instantly feeling the extension charm, "Extension charm," Casey gave her a once over before digging a bit deeper trying to find something resembling a wallet. "How old are you?"

"Twenty?" Hermione didn't understand the question but she didn't care, head turned just a bit when the screen monitoring her father's breaths started to let out a soft high pitched noise that certainly didn't sound like it was good.

"Hmph, wouldn't have guessed that. How about you?"

"Obviously over your statue of magical limitations." Severus tried to keep himself civil but even he could tell that neither of them had half a brain between them or they would have realized the man on the bed was not doing well.

Casey pulled out what she felt to be a name badge and turned it in her hand, "Hermione Granger, Department of Magical Records and Ancestry."

"That's a nice name," The man glanced at the badge when his partner held it towards him before tucking the ID into her pocket. "How about yours?"

"Severus."

"That come in two parts or do I have to pay extra for the sequel?"

Severus snarled but swallowed down his retort, his hand shifting slightly. The small movement made the man before him rather twitchy and he forced his fatigued body to go still again. He watched the female officer move closer to Hermione from the corner of his eye, he had to say something to keep them placated. He couldn't let them take her away from her father. He didn't know how famous his name was, so opting for the safe route; he lied, "Prince."

"What do you have in your hand there Mr. _Prince_?"

Severus' brows furrowed deeply when the man raised his wand towards him, "We're not resisting."

"Open, your hand." The officer kept his wand pointed straight at him, his bright blue eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"Dad...?" Hermione turned her tear-filled eyes towards the monitor that was starting to let out more than just the rapid beat of a heart, warning lights filled the room, going from machine to machine. The female officer who'd come around the bed to take her wand also glanced up at the noise.

Severus turned his glare towards the man in front of him before closing his eyes slowly, there was nothing more he could do. Obviously, the potion wasn't doing the man any favors. He might have very well killed off any chance her father had had at a recovery. He had been so sure he'd known what was in the vial. He'd never questioned himself. Still so, he couldn't allow anyone else to get ahold of it. If he _was_ right, it could be very disastrous, if he was wrong, it was just a mess on the floor. When his eyes opened a second later, he opened his hand. The vial dropping down to the floor side by side with his heart. He had failed her.

Hermione's desperate cry filled the room as her father's body gave a hard lurch. His chest stuttering as though pushing against the ventilator. Everything felt as though it were happening in slow motion. Before the vial Severus had released even crashed to the floor, the female officer had Hermione's arms pulled back behind her holding her away from her father and her wand. Hermione struggled against her hold trying to reach him before tight cuffs kept her wrists in place.

By the time the vial shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, Severus found himself bound and on his knees. The glass from the vial digging painfully into the bone. His next breath felt like a waking nightmare.

"Dad!" Hermione's desperate heart-shattering scream echoed painfully into all those present.

The last either of them heard, was the long slow beep of a heart that had stopped.


	85. Chapter 85

Harry struggled to keep up with Shacklebolt's long purposeful strides. Having been woken in the dead of night by a Auror summons, he was still trying to get his head around straight. All he knew was that they'd traveled very far and his stomach and head were starting to revolt. He glanced at Evelyn, the secretary for foriegn affairs, who was walking in the small space between them.

"Where are we?" Harry kept his voice low as Shacklebolt stepped up to speak with a man beside a large door.

"Ministry of Magic, Australian Bereau." Evelyn whispered back with a small suppressed yawn.

Harry's heart jumped up into his throat for a moment, his sleep deprived brain skipping, "Why are we here?"

"It seems there has been an issue with one of our employees." Evelyn kept her voice low as well but it was clear that Shacklebolt had heard the both of them. He gave them a small look that told them to silence themselves before he pushed them through two large ornate doors.

The bullpin was filled with light and people, though most of them had their heads turned and their mouths closed to the sound of a brutal tongue lashing that appeared to be coming from beyond the head office. Harry took in their faces briefly as he followed Shacklebolt towarss the doors, a furious woman's voice coming to his ears.

"...Reckless behavior! This is now an international incident!"

There was a low sound of someone seemingly trying to defend their position but a loud thump that made everyone, including Harry, jump ever so slightly.

"You better hope they don't ask for your heads! At this point I'll hand deliver them myself!"

The door came open with a flurish and everyone around them suddenly found themselves busy. Shacklebolt didn't falter in his step as he approach a very irate, tall blond woman in a black suit. She let out a slow breath before forcing a smile onto her aged face, "Minister Shacklebolt, a pleasure. I do hope that we haven't caused you much inconvenience."

"Minister Knighten, no trouble at all." Kingsly took her offered hand giving it a firm shake before turning to introduce Harry and Evelyn, "I believe you've met Secretary Thromstom and this is Auror Potter."

"I do so apologize for circumstances, would you like anything? Coffee, tea?" Minister Knighten motioned for them to follow her back into the office from which she had come.

"I think it would be best if we discuss the matter at hand."

"Of course, of course. We can use this office. I'm sure you'd wish for a first hand report."

"Indeed." Shacklebolt ran his eyes over the two officers that looked well over chastised. The woman was holding her bandaged stomach while the man was trying to hide his blackened eye with the turn of his head. Their commanding officer stood just to the right of the desk that had been vacated to make room for the Minister.

Harry moved inside straightening up to the weight that seemed to be filling the room. His eyes moved from the two officer's to a bag that sat on the desk, its contents in evidence bags over the top. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hermione's name badge sitting on the top, the lanyard that it was attached to turned brown from what he could only assume to be blood. He turned his head when the Ministers took their seats at opposite sides of the desk.

oOo

"Robert...?" The room was quiet, too quiet. The soft beeps that had been ever present gone. The room felt odd, warm and somewhat heavy. Jean slowly turned her heavy head, her body weak as though she'd been sleeping for a for a time. Her mind cycled back and forth between two very distinct memories. Both of which felt as though they'd just happened minutes ago. When her eyes opened, she suddenly understood that she was laying down, a blanket pulled up to her chin. Her body felt numb in places, some of which she knew to be wrong. She let out a small noise as she tried to lift her hand out from beneath the covers. Her blurry vision slowly came into focus on a band that had been attached to her wrist, she recognized it as a hospital band but didn't understand the markings. Her heart lept when the sickening crunch of metal echoed inside her mind, reminding her of the horrible crash, and she turned her head away to try and find her husband.

"Robert?" Her voice wavered, cracked and weak but she felt a new strength filling her heart. The wall in which she looked provided no answers so she turned her head the other direction only to feel the world slowing down.

Her husband laid still beside her, in another bed. Her mind told her that something was missing, that the machines that made that dreadful noise should have been present. Nothing besides a blanket covered him, too thick to tell if he were breathing. His face looked just as she remembered it to be in the memories proceeding the crash. Memories that conflicted with what she believed to be true.

 _Mum_?

"Hermione..." Her daughter, she had a daughter. A beautifully grown, special daughter. Brilliant and strong. Where had she gone?

oOo

Harry was near to exploding by the time the two officers recounted their story. He couldn't believe such stupidity band arragance existed in the world. Their injuries did not seem near enough punishment for what they had done. His wand hand itched to show them just an ounce of the suffering theybhad inflicted.

"Where are they now?"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Prince are being held downstairs to be dealt with under your laws." Minister Knighten set down to open files before Shacklebolt. Each held a single page of information and a photo that had been taken upon their 'arrest', neither of them were looking at the camera, their eyes closed and their faces relaxed as though asleep.

Harry suppressed his rage further when he noticed the small cut under Hermiones nose and a small discoloration around her left temple. He did however take solice in the fact that she gave much better than she received before turning his eyes to the file holding Snape's picture. He looked much worse for wear, extremely exhausted with a rather nice bruise around his hairline, he glanced over surreptitiously to look at the now distinct mark that the male officer had been trying to hide. He had to give it to his former Professor. Even wandless, he proved to be a force to be reckoned with.

"And her parents?" Shacklebolt kelt his cool through it all. A calm only those wise of the ways of the world could have ever produced. He was actually quite surprised to gave seen Snape's picture but he had kept his face devoid of any emotion. He had been searching for the man in secret for nearly a year and there he was, hiding with one of Potter's closest friends. They were going to have a long talk when they returned.

"They are being treated in our Ministry's ward for now. We suspected that you wished to take them as well. We are at present devising a way to return them safely to where they belong." Minster Knighten wanted nothing more to do with the situation. Her officer's stunt had put them in a pot of boiling hot water. The man power required to replace and mend the memories of the muggle doctors without harming their medical knowledge was a tall feat but she was sure they could handle their own.

"Shall we then?"

"Of course, I shall escort you personally. Gradon, please make sure your officers are dealt with appropriately."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Harry moved out if their way taking to Shacklebolt's back as the Australian Minister led them back out into the bull-pin. He kept his eyes straight ahead, his anger filling his body with energy.

They made their way down a small set of stairs coming into a brightly lit basement filled with stone walls and bared cell doors. There was no guard inside the room but he could feel the heavy wards protecting the space. All they passed were empty, save for the last one. Harry inhaled deeply as the Minster fiddled with a large set of keys.

Severus sat against the back wall on the metal cot. His head down and his eyes closed, his face looked passive, as though her were meditating, his brow furrowed in concentration. His body looked heavy with exhaustion. In his arms laid Hermione, curled up against his chest. Her head was down and her eyes were dark and puffy from tears. Severus kept her head mostly hidden in his palm, tucked tightly under his chin while his other hand held her hip close to his stomach. The cuffs that they must have been brought in laid broken on the floor, another testament to their hidden power.

As soon as the key entered the lock Severus' eyes snapped open with a fierce feral glare. Shacklebolt made sure that his focus landed on him, before there were anymore incidents that needed to be handled. The snarl on his face actually made the Australian woman pause in unlocking the door, the fear flickering in the corner of her eyes.

"Severus." Shacklebolt's tone was strong but his eyes were kind. He gently moved the Australian Minister out of the way and opened the door himself, his large frame taking up the entire doorway, "It has been a long time."

Severus let out a slow controled breath, his eyes closing. If Harry hadn't known better he would have thought the man before him had surrendered. To what he wasn't sure, but he could see a resignation in his eyes. His hands shifted, holding Hermione tighter. The air in the entire room felt heavy and sharp. Like it was crackling with energy.

"We are here to take you home." Shacklebolt inhaled slowly, he too feeling the raw magic coming off the man in deep waves, " _All_ of you."

Shacklebolt came further into the room and Harry came in as well, the tension that had clogged the air seemed to release, but only just. Worry filled Harry's brow at the sheer exhaustion on his former Professor's face. He didn't think he could stand, even if he wanted to, let alone carry Hermione.

"I'll take her Professor. She'll be safe..." Harry came closer, holding his breath as he came to kneal in front of them. He tried to make himself look stronger than he felt but it wasn't anything the man couldn't see through. He bit his lip when he slipped his arm beneath her knees, his eyes turning up, waiting for Severus to release his hold so that he could take her. There was a long moment where he was sure Snape was digging around inside his mind for information and he did his best to give him all he was sure to be looking for. It was only when he'd found the information regarding Hermione's parents did his hold finally release.

Harry's heart sunk deep into his stomach when Hermione's head rolled heavily down his arm. His inner eye flashing back to the day Severus had delivered her to him on the battlefield. He could feel her breathing against him but it brought him no comfort. He adjusted her as carefully as he could bringing her head to rest under his own chin before rising to his feet.

Severus came to his feet slowly, ignoring the hand that had been offered. Shacklebolt said nothing, instead, he offered out the man's wand. A tense look was shared between them before Severus carefully slipped it back into his sleeve, coming up to his full height. The energy in the room shifted and the weight that had descended upon everyone, lifted.

"The ward is this way. If you'll please follow me." Knighten's words were soft, her eyes never leaving the man in black. It was the first time she had ever met someone so _intimidating._ When she looked at him it was like he was able to see her inner most thoughts and desires. It was completely unsettling.

Harry turned slowly, mindful of Hermione's sleeping form and followed after the Knighten. While Shacklebolt waited for Severus to take the space between them. The walk was short but long enough for Hermione to start coming around to being moved. Her hands opened and closed againat Harry's jacket before she let out a soft groan. The bright light of the hallway leading to the medical office sealed the deal and she started to lift her head.

"Severus...?"

"Sorry, just Harry." He didn't stop walking but he did offer her a small smile, "He is here, behind us."

"Dad...? Mum...?" Her voice was heavily slurred and soft as though she were waking from a deep sleep. Her eyes had yet to fully open but she was managing a valiant effort to lift her head.

"We're going to them now." Harry gave her a small squeeze, hoping to reassure her.

When they came to the door Hermione had awakened enough to start squirming to be set down, "Down, let me down." Harry followed her command but she was grateful that he hadn't immediately released her as her body was still much too heavy to stand on its own. Her emotional and magical outpouring having left her feeling like a new born baby fawn. Her heart was torn into a thousand different directions, but when her head turned around far enough to catch Severus' eye she found her courage again.

When the door came open she felt the cyclone that had ravenged her mind starting to kick up again, "Mum?"

The woman in question lifted her body from over that of her father's, a soft hopeful smile hidden in the corner of her eyes, "Hermione?"

"Mum?" Hermione's voice cracked with hope, before her eyes turned to her father. His eyes were open, and he was looking straight at her, "Dad..." Fresh tears blurred her vision, her heart jumping in leaps and bounds. She wasn't sure how she made it to the bed, but once there she sat by his side and clapsed his hand tightly in hers pressing the back of it to her cheek. He was _alive._ They'd done it. _Severus_ had done it.

The man smiled, but the shine of recognition was not there. He blinked slowly swallowing before slowly closing his hands around Hermione's, "So beautiful you are...like my wife...are you her sister...?"

Her mother let out a soft noise of pain bringing down her hand to rest over his heart, "This is your daughter...our daughter, Hermione. Can't you remember?"

"I remember...you...Jean..." He smiled softly closing his eyes for a long moment, his hand slipping down from Hermione's weakened hold.

The young woman held in her pain that threatened to explode out of her chest. He was _alive._ Alive. She had to take solace in that. She could do this, she _had_ to do this. Her eyes closed tight, trying to focus on the positives.

"It must be the crash... Hermione it'll be-"

"No... it's my fault..." Hermione pulled her hand back to her stomach, lowering her head in shame. She took a deep breath before lifting her eyes with every ounce of hope she had left to Severus.

"No, honey, you... you weren't there...you were..." Mrs. Granger's brow furrowed as her disjointed mind tried to fill in the gaps. How long had it truly been since she'd seen her daughter? She reached across to take her daughter's hand but the young woman only curled up tighter. Her heart ached for her daughter's pain but she didn't know exactly why she felt such anguish in her soul.

Severus lowered his eyes and shook his head. He was awake, but his body was still healing. He didn't want to risk casting the spell until he knew _exactly_ what he'd given him. It was miracle, truly, that the man was even alive he didn't want to risk it all. His heart cracked when her eyes turned hard, filled with betrayl. He wanted to explain himself, but couldn't find the strength.

Harry didn't miss the small exchange and, he too, found himself at a loss on what to do. He turned his head behind to find that both Ministers had taken to speaking softly at the end of the hall. Evelyn had joined them, holding Hermione's bag in her folded arms.

"It'll be alright..." Mrs. Granger gave a small smile to Hermione reaching out, offering her hand. Hermione took it but only gave her a mournful look, closing her eyes to hide her guilt. How could she ever explain herself? What she'd done to both of them? Would they forgive her? _Could_ they forgive her? Could she ever forgive herself?

Jean didn't know why but it felt like years since she'd last seen her and she desperately wanted to feel her little baby girl in her arms. Her eyes turned over her shoulder to the darkly dressed Victorian man standing near the doorway. Her brow furrowed a little when her mind reminded her of something that didn't make sense.

"You're the doctor from before...the one with the weird penlight..." Mrs. Granger released her Hermione's hand coming slowly to her feet, daring to step closer to the sour looking man, "You saved Robert's life..."

"I'm...not a doctor..."

"Then who are you...?"

"Mum..." Hermione slowly came to her feet watching her Dad close his eyes again seemingly worn out already. "There's something I need to explain..."

"The carriage is ready now, we must go." Shacklebolt turned his eyes towards Severus before giving a small hopeful smile towards Hermione, "You shall go together. We shall meet you when you land."

"My Dad..."

"Is well enough to travel by air, it will take about 12 hours. You will be provided with everything you need."

Severus frowned deeper when a woman carrying Hermione's bag came into the room offering it out for him to take. He took it without a word lowering it down to his side. Twelve hours. A lot could happen in twelve hours.


	86. Chapter 86

The carriage was a beautiful white stagecoach on the outside but the inside was much bigger. Two rooms, a sitting room with enough space for four people and another room with four single beds. Patriotic in its colors, the Minister for Magic of Australia had offered her own personal transportation as a way of keeping the tension between their two great nations down. It had been fitted with the best food Australia had to offer as well as a full potions cabinet. A healer had been offered to accompany them but had been declined.

Mr. Granger had been carefully levitated inside onto one of the beds with his astonished wife at his side. Hermione had taken her place beside her mother while Severus and Harry made themselves comfortable in the cabin. Shacklebolt had ensured the Minister that one Auror was more than enough to keep everything on course. That and he wanted to make Snape squirm, just a little, for having caused him so much trouble.

They had taken to the air without incident. Now four hours in, everyone was in various states of rest. Severus had his head down on his chest with his arms crossed while Harry had laid down completely on the bench and was happily snoring away. They hadn't said two words to the other choosing to look out the window or sit in pensive silence.

Inside the bedroom, Mrs. Granger held her daughter's head in her lap, her fingers lightly running through her tangled curls. The emotional roller coaster they had both been on had simultaneously invigorated them and exhausted them. Hermione had joined two of the beds into one, allowing her mother to stretch out beside her husband. Nothing about the world she was experiencing made any sense but her daughter had explained everything that she could. She had taken it as it was, but her heart was still worried. More and more memories were starting to fall back into place now. Bringing a whole new series of questions. Though her first and foremost priority was the safety of the two she loved most in this world.

Jean tilted her head down to look at Hermione's face, her fingers tracing over the faint lines that were starting to appear around her eyes. The marks of womanhood. Her heart told her it had been a long time—too long—since she'd held her. She didn't want to let her go now, especially in a world that made no sense. All this _magic_ around her was more than she could possibly take in at once. She felt honored to share in the world that her daughter had become apart of but she was no fool, with every light there was a shadow.

"Hermione...?"

"Mmm?" Hermione hadn't realized how much she had missed her mother's hold, not until she had laid down against her, too exhausted to remain awake.

"Who is that man in the black coat?" Jean shifted slightly when Hermione turned her head from her stomach to look up at her with sleep-heavy eyes. She glanced over at Robert when he let out a soft sigh turning his head on his pillow.

"Black coat...?" Hermione's brain took excessively long to click into place, "Severus?"

"Stern face, glare that would turn any army around screaming for their mothers."

Hermione grinned ever so slightly bringing her hand up to rub at her eye, "Severus."

Jean's brow rose at the grin that was forming on her daughter's face and her mother's intuition kicked in. "Something I need to know, young lady?"

The grin straightened out quickly but the blush that took over was telling enough to a mother's eye. Still, his strict appearance worried her. "Is he kind to you?"

"More than kind..."

"What does he teach?" Jean had overheard the title when they'd gotten into the carriage, though the man didn't seem all too thrilled about the title.

"He doesn't teach anymore..." Hermione kept her eyes closed, too embarrassed to be having this conversation given the circumstances.

"Okay. What _did_ he teach?" Jean pushed some hair from Hermione's face trying to move the hand hiding her embarrassment.

"Potions..." Hermione sighed softly, turning her heavy eyes up to the grin crawling over her mother's face waiting for the realization to finally hit.

"Like mother, like daughter." Jean turned her head, smiling lovingly at the man beside them. When she looked back into Hermione's wide-eyed and partially horrified face she couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, he was my teacher. Though we were in college at the time."

Hermione made a face, like any child she didn't want to think about her parents' romantic entanglements and most certainly didn't want to be compared to either one. Her mother chuckled softly, reaching down to tickle the horrified look off of her daughter's face. Her nails dug into Hermione's sensitive sides eliciting a full-natured laugh.

Hermione squirmed in her hold until one of her long nails pressed into her scar causing her body to jolt. Her laughter turned into a cry of pain and she tried to roll out of her mother's lap.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Did I scratch you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine!" Her voice and curled position betrayed her lie. She covered her side protectively taking slow even breaths to try and work through the pain.

"Don't you lie to me." If there was one thing she wouldn't tolerate it was a lie, especially when she'd obviously put her daughter in great distress. She shifted her position and started to push the back of Hermione's shirt up.

"No!" Hermione struggled to reach behind her and roll out her mother's reach simultaneously. Unfortunately, the stitch in her side and her newly repaired shoulder gave protest leaving her unable to hide her scars.

Severus' eyes snapped open to her startled command. He was on his feet, wand in hand, not a second later. He jostled Harry's foot so hard he woke the boy from his sleep when he made his way to the door. He opened it with his trademark flourish, running his eyes over the room for the possible reason for her outburst.

Hermione closed her eyes tight when her mother gasped, her soft fingers pushing up further to see the long whip marks that had yet to fade. She tried to turn away but her mother's hand between her shoulders kept her in place. She had done well to hide the scar from her fifth year from her mother, choosing to leave that part of her year out of her retelling. There was nowhere to run now.

Jean could hardly suppress the grief over her face, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth with shock. What had happened to her baby? Her eyes shot up when Severus opened the door. The force and look on his face dangerous. Her stomach turned cold as her mind jumped to a logical—if erroneous line of thinking.

"What did you do to my baby?"

Severus' eyes turned to her, his brow furrowing deeper as he tried to catch up, his mouth open but he simply had nothing he could say. It was dangerous to get between a mother bear and her cub.

"Mum, it wasn't him..." Hermione took small breaths trying to turn herself to look at Severus. She made a face when she twisted before putting her hand over the scar on her rib.

"You don't have to protect him," Jean came to her feet coming to stand between her daughter and the man four steps away. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I assure you, I have no intention of harming your daughter..." Severus looked over her shoulder trying to see Hermione but the irate woman blocked his line of sight. His wand raised up on instinct.

"Why do I find it difficult to believe you?" Jean narrowed her sharp eyes into the face of the man before her.

"If you would just let me pass...I can ease her pain."

"Don't you _dare_." Her eyes flicked down to the wand in his hand and she did something that would have cost anyone else their life.

"Mum, please! It wasn't him!" Hermione let out a shocked noise as the wood that had been back-handed out of his palm clattered hard to the floor, her eyes wide at what her mother had done. Her face turned white and she unknowingly held her breath to see what Severus would do. To her great surprise, Severus merely tightened his jaw, letting his hand come back slowly to his side. Hermione shifted her weight slowly coming to rest on her knees, "He's never hurt me. I promise!"

"How did you get those scars then? They certainly weren't from climbing a _tree._ " The one time Hermione had tried to lie to her had been in her elementary days; when a group of kids had bullied her. Pushing her off of the jungle gym scrapping her leg and leaving bruises in all sorts of places.

"Mum... _please_...let him pass..." Hermione took a deep breath pulling down the back of her shirt, her eyes filling with tears.

"No. Not until you tell me where they came from." Jean crossed her arms, making it very clear that neither of them were coming within five feet of the other until she got her answer. "The truth, _Hermione_ Jean Granger."

"It was the war, okay?" Hermione took a deep breath before hanging her head.

"The _what_?"

Severus' brow ticked, had she not told her parents _anything_? How could she have kept them so far in the dark? He hoped that it was still the obliviate spell reversing itself but the shame and guilt on Hermione's face told him that it wasn't the case.

"Mum...just sit down okay?" Hermione shifted to the edge of the bed, her breathing still somewhat tight but manageable, "I'm okay Severus...just...go back with Harry..."

Severus didn't want to leave her side, but he also found himself the slightest bit afraid of the short woman blocking his path. He had fought many battles in his life, won many if not most, but he knew that getting past her was a fight he'd never win. He silently called his wand back to his hand, turning his eyes to her mother one last time before turning to make his way out. Perhaps a bit childish, he closed the door with a subtle flick of his wand to try and remind himself that he was a powerful man.

"Mum...please..." Hermione couldn't raise her head. She had hoped they could have had a proper conversation but she was starting to understand Severus' hatred of the fates.

Harry pushed himself up onto his hands blinking at Snape's retreat and restraint. He wanted to do something to help him. "I know a way we can listen in..." The man just frowned deeper coming back to sit on the bench facing the door, his arms crossed and his face ambivalent, "I'll take the blame if we get caught..."

Severus lifted his eyes, his mind turning. He did want to listen but he didn't want to lose Hermione's trust either. He stayed silent for a long moment weighing the pros and cons before finally nodding his head ever so slightly.

Harry gave him an understanding look before pulling his wand from his partially unbuttoned coat. He turned to the wall before mumbling the spell Luna had taught him. The wall between them wavered for a small moment before the sound of voices filled the cabin.

"You _lied_ to us. All this time we thought you were living your dream surrounded by caring and understanding people."

"I was just trying to keep you safe..."

"That's not your job. We're your parents, we're supposed to protect _you_."

"I...I know..."

"You could've died and we-we would never have known..."

"I'm sorry...please I just..."

"No. No more apologies and no more magic...Come home...be with your family..."

"I can't...just stop being magical... it's who I am..."

"Who you are...is my daughter...my blood... Hermione, please...I can't bear the thought of losing you to something I can never understand..."

"Magic saved Dad...I...I can't just..."

"Come home...I beg you..."

"The war is over, everyone is safe now..."

" _Everyone_?"

There was a long pause and Harry turned his head away to look at Snape. His face was unreadable but if Harry looked close enough he could see a deep sadness filling his eyes.

"Please... don't make me choose between you and the world I belong in...I would never be able to live without magic, it's everything to me..."

"Then just _tell_ me. You've never kept secrets from me before. Just tell me what happened. How all of this happened. Hermione, I love you to the moon and back but I need to know that you're safe. That your choices haven't put you in a position that you're not grown enough to get out of..."

"Severus is a great man, he saved my _life._ Countless times. I trust him with everything inside me..."

"Then tell me _why._ You know I only want your happiness but you've got to give me more than this..."

Another long silence filled the carriage. Harry could feel his heart breaking for Hermione and knew he had to do something. The discussion was just going in circles. Maybe if she wouldn't listen to her, maybe she'd listen to him. Harry pushed himself up going to the door. He looked back at Snape one last time before knocking his way through.

"I can tell you everything you need to know..."

"Harry..."

"It'll be alright Hermione..." Harry gave her a brave smile coming in just a step further. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes for a long moment. He could feel her mother's eyes boring straight into his soul, but he wouldn't be deterred.

Hermione sniffled heavily, a fear crawling up her spine. She knew if her mother ever knew the full extent of what she'd been through, what they'd all been through, she'd most likely lock her away for the rest of her life.

"Your daughter—my best friend is the brightest, kindest, _bravest_ person I have ever come to know. She's a hero. Not just to me, but to the entire world. Without her, I never would have been able to do what _I_ was destined to do. She has saved countless lives at the risk of her own. Her keen wit and caring heart saving countless others. She is the embodiment of what every magical and non-magical person should strive to be. Her self-sacrifice, her scars, are just a testament to just how kind her heart is. She is, your daughter but she is also a witch. One of the most powerful the world has ever come to know. It's everything to her, and honestly, I don't think things would be as they are if she'd never stepped onto that train all those years ago."

Mrs. Granger felt her hurt and anger slowly melting away. The passion in which Harry spoke going straight into her heart. Her lips pursed tight, a slow tear rolling down her cheek. She turned her head towards her daughter, her baby. It was so hard to see the woman who now sat beside her, but in her heart of hearts, she knew it was time to let her go.

"This war... it's over?"

"Yes." Harry stood up just a bit straighter his chest filling with the hope that he had done something good.

"How long have you been gone? _Truly_ been gone?"

"Nearly two years...I...modified your memories during the summer before my seventh year...the...final battle took place in May..."

"Why did you wait this long? How could you have let us continue to believe we never had a daughter?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, "I wanted to find you but... I was injured... The Ministry took over the case...they sent out Aurors to find you a couple months after...but they weren't able to locate you...until now... I came as soon as I got the message...I left everything to find you..."

"It's true Mrs. Granger, I was there. She just walked out from work, she'd just been promoted too..."

Hermione gave him a weak smile but still couldn't raise her head. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she'd hurt her mother deeply. All of the emotions proceeding their reunion started to rise once more in her heart, making it difficult to breathe. She never wanted this...

Mrs. Granger's shoulders slowly relaxed; her own anger and hurt gradually turning to that of love and compassion. The room went quiet, the tension that had been building towards explosive levels dwindling down to a gently flowing river. Her eyes pulled away from Harry's face to the man who sat behind him before her head turned to fully look at her daughter. An ambivalent smile crawled over her lips before she reached out to take the hand that laid limp in Hermione's lap. What could she ask for? She was alive, she was there.

"A hero, huh?"

"That's what they tell me..." Hermione wiped her eyes, lifting her repenting eyes to search her mother's face for any hope of forgiveness.

"Oh, my beautiful baby girl... My sunshine... I just...I love you so much... "

"I know... I love you too...I never wanted all this to happen..." She looked at her father, taking a shaky breath.

Jean closed her eyes too, swallowing down the emotion that tightened her throat, "Come here... "

Hermione sniffled softly raising her head, her mind a complete and total mess. She gave her mum's hand a tight squeeze before wrapping her arms around her, completing the offered embrace. She closed her eyes tight, hiding her face into her neck just letting go of everything that had threatened to tear her apart.

Harry smiled woefully before slowly backing out of the room, he turned his head towards Snape, the tension on his face was still present but he no longer looked as though his life had come to its end. It was a step, a small one, in the right direction.

"When you're ready to tell me... I'm here to listen..."

oOOo

Night had come and gone outside the window. Four more hours had passed with them chasing the sun. Harry had canceled the spell allowing them to hear inside the room though he had occasionally heard a raised voice he hadn't felt the same protective desire as before. He was sure Hermione was more than taking charge of the situation now that she had been reminded of _who_ she was. He hadn't just made that speech for her Mum but her as well, he'd never seen confidence so low before. He'd eaten something small before having fallen back asleep on the bench. The emotional ride as well as being woken in the middle of the night having messed with his inner clock.

Severus likewise had kept an ear out but found that whatever was being shared didn't need his involvement. Not that he had much to contribute to Harry's little one man speech. A tiny little voice in the deepest shadows of his heart had to commend the boy for his words, but the louder more present voices kept him from having too much of a character building revelation. He had eaten only enough to keep his body from protesting, choosing instead to try and rest as much as he could. His were eyes closed but his ears were tuned in for any disturbance. It was just as his body was finally about to completely fall asleep that the door to the room came open. His head came up slowly, his eyes struggling to open. He blinked at the woman standing in the doorway, and for a split second his eyes decived him.

"Mrs...Granger..?"

"I think she needs you...She won't rest..." Her own eyes were darkened with the knowledge of what Hermione had shared. Though it wasn't detailed, Hermione had given an abridged account of what had led up to the final battle. She hadn't directly explained where any of her scars had come from, though she had shown her many. Jean was a clever woman herself and was able to fill in the holes left behind. Even still, it was going to take her a long time to process.

Severus nodded his head, carefully coming to his feet. He supposed this was as close as he was going to get as acceptance under the current circumstances. He wasn't about to argue either way, "There's some food...in the ice box..."

"Thank you..." Jean stepped aside giving the man as much room as possible to pass. She could see the warmth hidden in the corner of his eye and despite her earlier fears, felt comforted by his attention to her daughter. She turned to watch him take Hermione into his arms. Gingerly moving her from the two beds that had been joined so that they could sit next to her husband, to the other two on the other wall. The beds joined themselves the same way they had under Hermione's control before he called back the covers and made her shoes vanish. Though it was the way he laid her down that spoke to her heart. The gentle way he pushed her hair back and the way he spoke softly into her ear.

He didn't join her beneath the covers but he did lay himself down beside her, letting her adjust herself over him the way she wanted before letting his head relax back on the pillow. His eyes closed without so much as a glance in either direction and his arm held her head protectively under his chin. Yes, there was no question in her mind, that despite his harsh knife-edged appearance, her daughter had captured his heart.

She left the door open, more for her own sanity than anything else. She wanted to be there if Robert woke and needed anything. She wasn't sure what they'd done to him but he didn't seem to be in any pain at all; just resting peacefully. She had actually been surprised that their little disagreement hadn't even so much as caused him to stir. It was only when Hermione had cast a diagnostic spell and translated the results did she find the strength to worry about herself.

oOOo

"Jean?" Robert groaned softly turning his head away from the wall. He felt surprisingly healthy, his chest clear and free, his limbs without an ounce of pain. His mind too felt clear, if a bit confused. He had only a small headache, something akin to a growing sinus cold but nothing he couldn't manage.

He turned himself slowly trying ro blink the world around him into focus, for a split second he'd believed he'd suddenly gone blind when the low lamps inside the carriage started to come into view. A soft purring noise greeted his ears next and he managed to turn himself fully into his side looking out into the odd room he'd found himself in.

The now separated bed beside him was empty but the bed farther on the other wall was occupied. A man in dark clothes laid with his back to him. He gave it little thought deciding to bring himself up to his feet instead. He felt so invigorated, so renewed. It was odd and made him extremely curious to find his limitations.

When he came to his feet he realized that the man across the way wasn't sleeping alone, the light was too dim to make out clearly who it was with him but he decided it was none of his business and shuffled slowly towards the now closed door.

He could make out soft voices just on the other side and he opened the door. The lights in the room were only marginally brighter, the cabin had taken on a comfortable glow. It took his eyes only second to see the woman he'd seaching for sitting with a cup of tea in her lap.

"Jean."

"Robert!" Jean hurriedly placed down her tea coming to her feet to wrap her Husband in a loving but gentle hug, she couldn't believe he was standing! The doctors had told him he'd broken both legs and dislocated his hip. As much as she'd learned about the dark side of magic in the last few hours there was no denying how brilliantly the light-side shone.

"Hello, beautiful." Robert smiled softly and kissed her for all it was worth. It felt wonderingful to have her in his arms but felt as though the embrace wasn't complete. That there was someone missing from their family, "Where's Hermione?" He was sure he had seen her in the hospital, though he didn't know how he had gotten here, he was sure he'd seen her.

Jean couldn't speak for the emotion in her throat was too great, tears spilled down her eyes and she held him even tighter than before, "You remember?"

"Of course...How could I forget my own daughter?"

"The accident...do you remember that too?"

"I remember something...and pain...then waking up in a hospital before well, this." He held her close but did raise his hand to motion around them. "It feels like we're flying..."

"We are...its uh...a private plane..." Jean was a little wary of disclosing too much information on the fear that her husband might have the same reaction she did to seeing all this magic first-hand. She let out a slow breath and stepped back to bring him further into the cabin. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Robert gave her a gentle smile coming further into the room, he blinked when he saw Harry sitting in the bench he hadn't been able to see from the doorway, "You look familiar."

"Harry, Harry sir. Harry Potter." Harry came to his feet extending out his hand, he actually couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Hermione's parents. It had definitely been before their fifth year.

"Ah yes, Hermione's friend. You've grown." Robert furrowed his brows a bit. Hermione had brought home pictures through the years but he didn't actually recall seeing any of them past their fifth year. In fact, he couldn't recall going to any graduation ceremony or even speaking to his daughter in a very long time. The more he thought about it, the more troubling it became. "Where's Hermione, Jean?"

"She's in there, resting. We have a lot to tell you..." Jean resigned herself to doing what she and her daughter both thought was something that should wait. Empathy filled her heart for Hermione's position as she guided Robert down to sit on the bench.


	87. Chapter 87

oO One Week Later Oo

"Come on, you need to get ready. I promised my parents that we would have dinner with them once we got the house back in order." Hermione huffed, holding a nice button up shirt in her hand, glaring down at the man who hadn't budged from his reading chair all afternoon. She knew this from the tea set that was sitting on the side table and the plate that was now empty beside it.

Shacklebolt had suspended her from work for two weeks as 'punishment' for harming two foreign officers but she knew by the smirk on his face that she hadn't actually gotten in any trouble. In fact, he'd very 'sneakily' hinted to her having a nice vacation with her parents as a way of softening the blow. He also made a comment about how he had so much paperwork and that he _hoped_ he wouldn't lose her suspension papers before they were filed in her permanent record.

Her parents had stayed with Harry for the week and Hermione had spent nearly all her daylight hours with them. The relationship between them was slowly rebuilding but her mother's stance on her joining the muggle world was starting to return as well. She'd even offered her a job at the practice they were working on reopening. Hermione wanted nothing to do with dentistry, she never had. Before she'd become a witch she had her heart set on becoming a librarian or something scholarly, or even a humanitarian.

Hermione had promised them that she would come by once a week for dinner after work and even invited them to come see where she lived now. As excited as they were about seeing her home, they had both seemed wary about traveling by portkey but it was a step in the right direction.

"Why do I need to change?" He didn't even give her the courtesy of lifting his eyes from the page he was reading.

"Because we're going to a _muggle_ neighborhood and I would have _thought_ you'd want to make a good impression with my Mum." Her Dad hadn't had much interaction with her knight in black armor either. Though he had thanked him for saving his life during their brief interaction after they'd landed, Severus had made a very good shadow up until the time where they'd returned home. He'd been increasingly grumpy all week, a reason to which Hermione had yet to find.

"I do not care what they think of me." He turned the page in the book he held to accent his deadpan words.

" _Wrong_ answer." Hermione reached over snatching the book from his hand snapping it closed before tossing it carelessly across the gap onto their couch, snapping the fragile binding of his first edition copy of Self-Reliance. Before he could even retaliate she had come to stand in front of him dropping the shirt she'd brought down into his lap. They shared an intense glare, a battle of wills before Hermione's brow softened.

"Severus, please tell me what's wrong." Hermione's tone had lost it's sharp edge, smoothing out to the kind caring tone she was known for.

"There is nothing to discuss." Severus pursed his lips turning his eyes away from her piercing look. He, himself, couldn't really identify what had been bothering him since their return. It wasn't like he'd missed her, she was gone all the time during the week for work, so why did he suddenly feel like he'd been pushed aside? Forgotten? Why did these feelings even _bother_ him at all. It wasn't like he wasn't used to those thoughts. Why did her absence suddenly feel more lonely?

"Severus...look at me." Hermione had had an idea as to what was causing his distress all week but she hadn't been able to pin it down until now. The look of sadness and loneliness that she'd seen in him, what felt like lifetimes ago, had started to cloud his beautiful dark eyes. She actually found it somewhat humorous to think that he might have been jealous that she'd been spending her time with her parents but the sad reality of his relationship with his own had snuffed it out rather quickly. She knew she needed to show him that all parents weren't like his own. That he too, could have a family that loved and cared for him. That he wasn't as alone in the world as he believed himself to be.

"I love you, I want you to be apart of every aspect of my life. That hasn't changed." Hermione chose her words carefully watching for any sign that she was even remotely on the mark, "I know my Mum and Dad will like you, they just need the opportunity."

"And my clothes have what relevance to this opportunity?" Severus kept his eyes to the side like a petulant child. She'd hit the mark rather dead on, but it hadn't eased his discomfort in the slightest.

"If you look nice, you'll feel confident." Hermione leaned down putting her hands on his shoulders, "I know you'll like them, and I know they'll like you once they get the time to know you." She reached up gently pushing his hair behind his ear before running the back of her fingers down his tense jaw. "And if they don't, that's their problem."

Hermione pressed her thighs into his knees with a small grin waiting for him to calm down and come back to her. When he finally turned his head to look at her she leaned in for a kiss, hovering just in front of his lips waiting for him to meet her. There was a small pause and she almost thought she'd completely turned him off to the idea before he finally met her lips in a soft yielding kiss.

When they pulled apart Hermione offered him a gentle smile before straightening herself up and stepping out of his personal space. When he took the shirt she'd dropped in his lap and came to his feet her heart soared. She took his free hand and led him towards the stairs so she could finish doing her hair. She'd been working all day on getting her parents house in order and had thrown it up into a messy ponytail. She wanted their first dinner as a _family_ to be a nice simple affair but she too wanted to show her parents just how much she'd grown in the time they'd been apart. Good grooming was one of the things her mother always pressed when making first impressions though she didn't believe in excessive make-up she did appreciate it when Hermione made the effort to tame her wild curls.

oOo

"This is delicious Mum, you _have_ to give Severus the recipe." Hermione took another bite of her Mum's six cheese lasagna.

"You like to cook?" Her Mum raised a surprised brow looking down the table at the man who had been mostly silent during his time with them. Though he'd answered all the mundane questions politely.

"I've been known to."

"Are you kidding? He doesn't even let me in the kitchen." Hermione smiled at him giving his thigh a gentle squeeze under the table.

"You cook all the meals?" Hermione's father joined the conversation with his own mixture of surprise and wonder.

"She's busy, so it seems right." Severus looked at Hermione trying to keep the pain of awkwardness off his face.

"You have to admire a man that can cook." Jean nodded her head pushing herself from the table. She went towards the counter opening her recipe box. It had been given to her by her mother and her mother's mother. She no longer needed the written instructions for anything inside and didn't see the harm in passing them on. She flipped through before pulling out two cards. She turned back towards the table with a soft woeful smile.

"I'd be happy to share," Jean took her place back at the table and set the cards down in front of Severus, "This one here is Hermione's favorite Snickerdoodle cookie. I always made sure to have a fresh batch ready for her after school every Monday."

Hermione smiled brightly nodding her head, it was a special sign of trust that her Mum was offering out the cards themselves instead of copying them down.

"And it's probably best you keep her out of the kitchen, the last time I let her in there alone we had the fire brigade knocking at our door." Her mother staged whispered grinning to her daughter.

"That was one time! One time! How was I supposed to know that wax paper burns!? I was eight!"

Her mother and father chuckled good-naturedly and even Severus had a tiny little smirk at the corner of his lips. Hermione huffed, embarrassed but not truly upset. It was a funny story, just not one she was proud of.

"I'll take that under advisement." Severus looked down at the cards before taking them and putting them safely in his shirt pocket.

"So do you use all that fancy magic to cook?" Her Dad took another bite of his food. He'd been nothing but curious about everything the magical world had to offer.

"Magic does not belong in the kitchen." Severus took the last bite of his dinner bringing his napkin up to wipe his mouth.

"But there are spells to help you clean it." Hermione smiled just a little pulling out her wand to lift everyone's finished pates, she stacked them neatly and sent them to the sink, showing off just a little to her parents, Severus however, wasn't all that impressed.

Her mother and father turned their heads to watch the plates neatly nestle themselves inside the sink before her mother came to her feet, "Who wants coffee cake?" Her voice betrayed her unease but she kept her chin up. Her father gave her a bright smile and a wink before getting up himself to help his wife get the dishes and start the tea.

Severus leaned over just a bit when both of their backs were turned and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Do not try that in my kitchen."

"But-"

"Doesn't belong." He gave her a look that was kind but conversation ending. He took a small breath before taking a drink of his wine.

Hermione puffed out her cheeks but decided that it wasn't a fight worth having. It wasn't like she ever went in _his_ kitchen anyway. She'd actually become quite pleasantly accustomed to having someone else cook for her. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"So Severus, what about your family? Do you see them often?"

Hermione sat up straighter, forcing her up uneased down the back of her throat with a rather large gulp of her wine. She'd never even asked him about his family, she'd never had the heart to.

"No, my parents are dead. I have only a cousin, who lives in the same town that we do. We...have had a falling out." Severus took a slow deep breath to keep his tone from being too sharp. His eyes looking off some place far in the distance. Galia had come by the house the day before last, but they hadn't much to say to the other. She'd apologized for her behavior but Severus hadn't wanted to hear it and had sent her away. She hadn't tried to contact him again since.

Hermione pursed her lips, she didn't believe that Galia's transgression was completely unforgivable but she did know that she'd hurt Severus deeply. It would definitely be one of the things to talk about over the weekend. She'd set it on the back burner of her mind, choosing to focus on resettling her parents but she didn't want to live in a town where she had to avoid one of its occupants.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know I was bereft when I lost my Mother. She died just a month after Hermione was born." Jean knew when to let the topic drop and turned back towards the table with the small cake plates in hand. There was a tense silence as the table was refilled. Everyone at a loss on where to turn the conversation.

"So Hermione, what is it you do exactly at the—what was it called?"

"Ministry for Magic, it's like the government for wizards. I am uh—well I guess you could say record keeper. I update family's records. If there was a birth or death if they broke the law..." Hermione smiled softly at her Dad's attempt to release the tension, "It's not stressful at all."

"That's good. Harry mentioned a promotion?"

"Yes, my old boss retired and offered me the position of gatekeeper. Basically, I protect the records and help others file things properly."

"I imagine there's a lot of history?"

"Oh, yes, loads. I've also been approved to reorganize how everything is sorted."

"Are you going to rewrite the alphabet?" Robert chuckled good-naturedly.

"That's just it Dad, they don't organize alphabetically at all!" Hermione went into a long drawn out explanation of the current system to her overeager father, leaving both her Mother and Severus left out. The both of them had actually finished their coffee cake and tea well before she'd finished.

Mrs. Granger smiled softly at Severus when she took his plate before motioning for him to follow her out of the kitchen and into the living room to have a private conversation. As much as Severus wanted to protest he found himself following her into the den, his eyes turning over the pictures on the walls. Happy memories captured in time.

"I want you to know something." Jean turned on her heal, a very good doppelganger of Hermione's no-nonsense stance. "Hermione may get her heart from her father and her brilliance from the both of us, but she gets her warrior spirit from _me._ "

Severus didn't need to be a mind reader to understand the implication of her words, "I assure you, that our intentions are along the same lines. I would never see to her displeasure."

"As long as we understand each other." Jean watched the strong, nearly unapproachable man bow his head to her and felt a bit of a power rising inside her. She was certain that if he hurt her little baby, there was nowhere on heaven or earth that he could hide from her wrath.

"There you are! Sorry, you know how excited I get about my new project." Hermione came into the room coming to Severus' side, she had feared her Mother had been trying to wiggle her way between them. That and she'd also promised not to leave him in a position that he'd have to defend himself alone.

"No apologies needed." Severus turned his eyes slowly away from her mother.

"Are you ready to go home? It's almost dark, I don't fancy a walk through the orchards to get home." Hermione lightly brushed her fingers against his own, testing his temperament.

"If you are ready, then so am I." Severus gently took her hand in his straightening his back.

"So soon? I know we've seen you all day but you haven't finished your cake." Her father came into the den as well still holding his tea.

"Sorry, we need to get back before dark otherwise we can't portkey into the town square. It's an awfully long walk if we don't."

"I'll wrap them up for you, it won't take but a second."

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione turned around grabbing her bag from where she'd left it on the couch and dug inside to find the portkey.

Severus jumped when her Dad clapped his hand on his back, the man having had moved behind him without him noticing, "Don't be a stranger." He took the man's offered hand and gave it a shake, trying to keep the uncomfortable feeling inside from making it onto his face.

"Here you are, dear! Now we'll be getting a house phone soon so when we do, I expect to hear from you."

"I will try mum, phones don't really exist in the wizarding world..."

"Well, you know how to use a payphone don't you?" Jean smiled softly handing over the leftover coffee cake before pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, mum." Hermione let out a soft sigh and put the cake into her bag before pulling the chain from around the portkey, "I love you."

"We love you too." Her parents took a few steps back as Hermione wrapped the chain around both Severus and her wrist entwining her fingers with his. She gave them one more smile before leaning her head against Severus' chest and activated the portkey.

As they popped out Robert turned towards his wife, "Now that's the way to travel."

"Oh, do be quiet." Jean chuckled softly hitting his chest.

"Think of the money you'd save on airline tickets!"

oOOo

Hermione stretched out slowly, letting out a deep groan of relaxation. She'd taken to sunbathing in the warm Spring air while Severus busied himself with getting the little vegetable garden ready for the season. They hadn't said much after returning home from her parents, just taken their showers and curled up in bed. She had massaged his back for a change, knowing how tense he'd been with having gone to see her parents. She had him out within twenty minutes. She'd stayed up a bit longer reading herself to sleep. When the morning light had warmed her face Severus had already been outside working away. She figured it was his way of working through the stress.

She'd chosen to wear a more revealing bathing suit in the privacy of their back garden. A two-piece black and red bikini that she'd never dare to wear out in public. It had been something she'd bought on a whim for the new season but hadn't yet had the courage to wear. It fit her nicely but she was curious to see how Severus would react to her less than modest choice. She'd only been relaxing for thirty minutes when she spotted his white shirt coming back up the path to the small clearing behind the house.

She sat up just a bit straighter in the lounge chair when his dark head came into view, unfortunately for her—and her held breath and rapid heart—his head was bent down cradling his hand looking at it as though he'd been injured. She could see the dirt and grim staining his shirt well before he noticed her.

"Severus? Are you okay?"

Severus came to a sudden halt lifting his head from his cut palm to a vision of beauty that was too ethereal to possibly exist. More than his throat felt tight when his eyes finally communicated with his brain and he could only stand there, cut palm in hand, staring at her dumbly. It wasn't until she came to her feet, the sun distractingly brilliant shining off her exposed skin, did he manage enough blood flow to his brain to speak.

"Nipping...wisps...uh...need balm..."

"Again? I thought you cleared them out last year." Hermione closed the distance between them taking secret pleasure in denouncing such a well-spoken man to mere syllables. Her smile stuck into the side of her cheek as she pulled his hand closer to take a look for herself.

"I...must have...missed some..." Severus felt like a teenager all over again when she pulled his hand even closer the bottom of his fingertips brushing ever so lightly against the fabric that kept her scantily covered. He took a deep breath through his nose but he could already feel the heat spreading over his face.

"Mmm, maybe I can help you this year," Hermione knew exactly what she was doing when she pulled his hand closer than necessary towards her chest though she feigned innocence in her actions, "Its the jar with the red label right? Just below the muscle salve?"

"I...I can get it..."

"No you can't, you'll track mud all over your kitchen. Just wait here." Hermione bit back the grin that was threatening her concentration and gently pushed his chest so he'd go sit down in one of the other chairs on the patio, "And take off your shirt, I think you've managed to pick up a few wildflower seeds in all that muck." It was a lie, bold-faced but she'd kept her eyes turned away as she turned to go back into the house. Her small experiment had been a wonderful success though she wasn't so sure just what exactly she wanted to do with the results.

Severus let out a soft sigh moving himself to the chair. When he lifted his eyes he felt as though a bucket of cold water has been dumped on him. The large scars that ran down her small back felt like a knife to the gut. A hot, fridged twisting knife. They still looked red, her pale winter skin accenting the damage more than usual. It wasn't the vanity of them that made him hurt but rather the memory of how they came to be. One of the things he'd been hoping to find in the castle. He knew nothing could fully remove scars but there were many a potion to make them fade faster. He looked down at his own hand, the blood pooling in his palm, his mind turning over the possibilities. So deep was his pensive he didn't even notice his shirt being spelled away.

"Mmm, you could use some sun too." Hermione smiled softly coming to sit beside him.

"Hmm?"

"I said," Hermione chuckled softly taking his hand in hers before scooping up a hearty amount of salve, "You should work without your shirt. You've definitely ruined this one."

Severus made a face, "Are you concerned about our clothing budget or are you trying to hint at something else?"

"Mmm," Hermione wrapped a small bandage over his hand just to keep it clean until the salve worked its way in, "I do appreciate the view." Hermione smiled raising her hands to run over his shoulders her eyes tracing the impossible definition on his chest. She moved slowly from her chair into his slipping her legs over the outside of his thighs as she settled in his lap, letting her arms rest on his shoulders.

"You know what else I appreciate?"

"Mm?" Severus could feel the fire that had gone out quickly returning to life with a vengeance, so much so he couldn't help but run his fingertips lightly over the line of fabric at her hip.

"Your kisses." Hermione grinned, tilting her head down to claim her want. Her body arching forward with a pleasurable spark running down her spine when their warm skin pressed together. A small moan passed her lips when his hands slowly crept upwards.

Just as his lithe and nimble fingers slipped beneath the thin string holding her suit in place, a popping noise jolted them apart. Their heads turning in unison to the creature that had suddenly joined them.


	88. Chapter 88

"The castle is...angry...that the rightful heir has abandoned it." Librous glanced back at them as they came up to the entrance, the wards around the entire castle were starting to shift and break apart, making apparation inside excessively dangerous. He'd by some miracle got the both of them to follow after him, even with the little amount of information he had provided. Hastily dressed, they'd followed him, on foot, back to the castle.

"The castle or _you_?" Severus' jaw twitched, he remembered his last conversation with the little elf very well. In addition to that, it wasn't exactly the ideal position to be interrupted in but he had no shame in what he was sure had been about to transpire. He'd only put on his jacket, forgoing a shirt beneath as he'd been too busy thinking about his theory regarding what laid inside the East wing.

"The Daughter has entered the castle." Librous frowned deeper when his words didn't spark the sort of urgency he had been expecting, "She is in the catacombs."

"It's her castle too. What's the problem?" It didn't take much brilliance to figure out now who the names on the books in the library had been written about. Hermione's exceptional embarrassment, not only for her lack of clothes when he'd appeared but for being caught outside in such a state; combined with her contemplative brow.

She knew Galia had wanted to see her son again but she didn't think she'd enter the castle alone. She had dressed quickly in a t-shirt and jeans she'd summoned from the laundry line outside, keeping her bathing suit underneath. She could tell there was something wrong when Librous had spoken to them, urging them to come with him to the castle and had thus convinced Severus to go. Though he'd truly only wanted Severus, there was no way she was going to let him go alone.

Librous snarled and closed his fists tight," The problem is, that it is not hers to claim. The beast has awoken. It has sensed her power." He motioned towards the East Wing as if they could see the magical protection surrounding it warping and bending. "The wards are crumbling. I do not know what lies beyond but I assure you, we do not want it running free."

"Actually...I do have an idea." He turned his eyes up trying to sense the wards but they weren't his own and thus, it was difficult. He'd been mulling over the possibilities of what could lay inside ever since he'd used the rest of the potion Librous had given him to save Hermione's father. He'd done research in his own texts while Hermione had been away all week but he hadn't yet found enough evidence to share his thoughts and without the potion to deconstruct, he was only able to rely on his memories.

When they entered the entrance hall Severus instantly felt a pressure descending, a darkness creeping, like smoke before a fire. He turned his eyes over the space trying to find anything out of place. Unfortunately, the room was not so familiar with him and it was hard to decern any changes.

"This way. It is the fastest." Librous clicked his fingers conjuring up a staircase that materialized out of the wall leading up to the throne room. He started up the stairs without looking back, his ears twitching from the faintest sound of cracking stone. He looked towards the wall barring off the East Wing but saw nothing, so he turned his head back towards the throne room doors.

Hermione frowned deeply, she too could feel a weight pressing down upon them. She turned her eyes up towards the glass ceiling, she too hearing something. "Why haven't you simply removed Galia yourself?"

"Servants cannot open the door, only the master of the castle or its descendants can." Librous huffed softly, obviously annoyed by such a question.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his tone but didn't press further. Severus, however, didn't let the house elf off so easily, "Why did you come down there before?"

"Parvapro insisted we needed to help you. The floor was broken, it was the only way in. After that, the catacombs were sealed again." The elf huffed again but continued on into the throne room. It was empty this time, silent and cold. The power inside the room was almost suffocating. He led them over to the wall they had used to exit the last time and turned to look at them both, "The castle is becoming more dangerous by the minute, you must get her out and restore the balance."

Severus let out a deep breath through his nose. He loathed everything about this situation; as much as he didn't want a further relationship with his cousin, he couldn't see her harmed. Especially now that she had a child. He turned his eyes to the vacant chair that was shadowed before the hidden door waiting before them. The one man who might have possibly been able to confirm his theory about what was hidden was gone. He'd have to find another way to confirm his suspicions. He pressed his hand to the wall eliciting a soft pop and pulled it open.

Hermione followed behind Severus, keeping her eyes and ears open. The slope leading down was silent, she didn't know what she had expected but it wasn't this. She turned back as Librous slowly closed the door behind them cutting off all natural light. The low blue flames took a moment for her eyes to adjust to and she felt nearly blind for the first ten steps.

They passed the first of the many levels, Severus shooting out a light to see all the way to the end, no one, not even a crypt was there. Just empty shelves waiting to be filled. Then just as they were about to reach the third level, a soft sniffle and a soft voice singing a woeful lullaby reached their ears.

Severus didn't need to cast a light down to see the woman they had been searching for. The soft glow of light produced by an activated orb gave her away. He moved cautiously, his face set as he tried not to feel the betrayal rise up through his chest.

"Galia?" Hermione kept her voice soft, but even she could feel pain growing in her heart.

Galia sat on the floor, her arm reaching up to the stone she had placed on the pedestal. Her face shining with tears as she held her son in her arms. Her body was weakening from the power being pulled into the orb to allow her to see her son again. Her voice died out when the last of her strength left but she didn't release the orb; her eyes only looking at the innocent child held tight to her chest.

It wasn't until both Severus and Hermione came to stand before did she even register their presence. She took a slow breath, shaking her head, trying to plead with them for just a little longer. She had waited _years_ to do this. Carrying her son's soul, protecting it with her life. She knew the day would come, she just hadn't prepared herself to let go.

Hermione slowly knelt down beside her. The baby in her arms looked real, _alive_. It was the most beautiful and painful magic she had ever witnessed. She knew Galia had to let go of the stone but she didn't have the heart to force her. Instead, she placed her own palm over Galia's hand, holding it tight.

"It's alright... he's safe now...no one will ever harm him again..." Tears tightened Hermione's throat as she looked into the eyes of a mother who had done _everything_ there was in this world for her child.

Galia let out a shuddering breath, her eyes slowly closing. New tears washed down her face as her body gave a weak shudder. The baby in her arms slept peacefully, wrapped in the cloak he had died in. She could still feel his warmth, hear his cries. She couldn't let go.

"You must let go...Galia, you can do it..." Hermione could feel the woman's hold on the orb weakening, her fingers twitching. Hermione let them slip from beneath, her own hand taking her place. The orb glowed brighter than ever before, and the baby in her arms glowed a brilliant gold.

Galia could only keep her eyes open as she watched her baby grow, with wonder. The spirit trapped inside had continued to live beside her, all this time. The baby grew into that of a man, young and beautiful, right before their very eyes. His hair was long, a deep ebony, with eyes just like his mothers. He wore a pure white robe, tied at the waist with a black sash. He was tall and thin, but healthy and strong. A shuddering breath left her throat as he formed beside Hermione, his bright eyes shining with love.

"It's time, Mum." His voice was rich and deep, soft and so kind. He reached out, taking her cheek in his hand, "I love you."

Galia smiled so beautifully, her eyes blurred with tears, "My beautiful...son...I love...you...so much..." With all the strength she had left inside her she raised her hands to his face, lightly tracing his gentle features. He had her eyes, but his face was that of his father. A small pain shot through her heart for the man the boy had never known and the man who had never known of his son.

"I know..." He leaned his head down pressing his forehead against her own. "It is alright..."

Hermione closed her eyes. It was so wonderful, words could not have expressed the feeling she felt at that moment. Something only a mother could feel for her child washed through her. She knew it was time to release the orb, time to release him into the world beyond. Her eyes turned slowly, and she felt the tiniest cracks in the surface starting to form. It wasn't her own power, but that of Galia's son. Releasing himself.

"I must go now...It is time..."

"Please..."

"I love you, Mum...I will never leave your heart." He pressed his hand against Galia's chest and closed his eyes.

Hermione gasped when the orb gave a sharp crack, the pieces falling down from under her hand. She watched mesmerized as the young man slowly faded into golden light. Her hand fell heavily down to her side, the power she had used to give him life slowly refilling her body. Her chest shuddered as she settled back on her heels, awash with indescribable emotion.

Severus moved forward catching Galia before she crashed sideways down to the floor. Her body and magical core spent. He didn't know how long she had been down there, but it was certainly long. His eyes raised up catching sight of the small stone casket inside the alcove, the name of her first born, engraved on the side. He didn't know how his body had come to rest there, but it didn't matter. He was no longer there. No longer trapped in the world that had been stolen from him.

Hermione took a slow breath, trying to center herself. Tears ran down her face as her heart felt as though it had cracked into a thousand tiny pieces. She pushed herself slowly to her feet, a bit dizzy from the torrent rushing like a raging river inside her. She gave a soft, proud smile to Severus when he carefully pulled Galia up into his arms. She could see the understanding on his face, the release of the anger that he'd held inside. It would take time but she was sure they could reconnect again.

"Let's get her home..."

"Right..." Severus shifted her slightly, letting her head rest on his shoulder. The awe of what he'd just witnessed was not lost on him. The castle was powerful, the magic within unlike the world would ever hope to know. It was no longer a mystery why no one ever spoke of this place. Why the history books held no mention of it.

Hermione led the way back to the sloping stairs, her wand lighting the way to ensure that their ascent was safe. She was mixed with a combination of wonder and drive to understand all the secrets held inside these walls. But she also understood the importance of its secrecy. She couldn't even imagine what would happen to the world if the wrong person were to come across the information held within. It was almost too much for her Gryffindor heart to handle. Those seeking power would find it here. There was no question.

Hermione moved aside to let Severus press his hand to the door to release the lock, a feat none to easy with Galia resting in his arms. As soon as the door clicked she pushed it open, holding it wide to allow him through. The throne room was just as quiet as before, as though inside its own bubble, not even the sound of wind disrupted the atmosphere. Hermione let out a small shiver unknowingly and continued to lead the way back towards the entrance.

It was just as Severus had taken the last of the stairs leading down to the entrance hall that a mighty power shot through them all. He shifted his hold and turned his head up to the stained glass skylight.

Like a punch straight to the chest, it left them all nearly breathless. Hermione gasped stumbling back a few steps into a nearby pillar, her wand instantly coming into her palm, her eyes searching for an attacker. There was nothing and no one, only the pressure of an invisible force.

Severus hastily put Galia down, leaning her inside an alcove beside the grand doors, he too having been knocked off guard. His eyes searched and searched for a cause before his eyes turned back towards the ceiling. The beautiful stained glass that had been held in place by the wards and spells protecting it from aging shined brighter than the sun filtering through.

He had only a second to process what was about to happen, his eyes shooting over to Hermione who was too far away to protect with such little time. He reached for her in vain, his arm still around Galia's shoulders as the heavy wards came crashing down.

Hermione felt as though a two-ton truck had slammed directly into her. A startled scream passed her lips as she found herself face down on the stone floor, her wand bouncing from her hand. She couldn't even open her eyes from the weight that pressed down all around her. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn gravity had been somehow doubled.

Seconds passed like hours and just when she didn't think she could remain conscious due to the breath stuck in her chest, the pressure seemed to pass through her body and down further below. She gulped in a big breath of air, her eyes going wide before she managed to lift her head and turn it in the direction she'd last seen Severus.

Severus let out a small groan, the wards collapsing had pressed him hard to his knees, also taking the wind out of him. Even though he'd seen them break, he hadn't been prepared for the centuries-old magic to come crashing down with such force. He pushed himself up and back on his heels, Galia was alright, still resting, completely oblivious. He turned his head towards Hermione, who had obviously had the wind knocked out of her. Before he could ask her if she was alright, a deep rumble shook the floor.

"The wall!" Hermione put her hand to her chest, feeling a spike of adrenaline. She whipped her head around, her eyes wide as the stone barring of the East wing gave a mighty crack. A small puff of dust falling down from the large fissure that ran from one corner to the next.

"We have to get Galia out."

"It won't matter if we don't contain whatever was behind that wall!" Hermione scooped up her wand quickly pushing herself up to her feet. "Where is Librous?"

Severus looked around the room, the shadows were deep but he could just make out the crumpled form of the elf just inside the west wing archway. He pushed himself up, "Librous? Wake up!" Severus felt caught between leaving Galia's side and putting any more distance between him and Hermione. He didn't know if all the wards had fallen or not; or even worse, what the repercussions were.

"Librous!" Severus hissed when another deep rumble shook the floor, the sound of stones falling in the distance catching his ears.

The small elf let out a small groan and slowly started to push himself to his hands and feet. He could feel the call of his master deep inside his chest and turned his head slowly towards the three of them before managing to get to his feet.

"Librous get her out, take her to the village inn."

"I will try." Librous took the risk and popped himself closer, coming to stand just in front of Severus before looking down at Galia. "The only way to stop this is to claim your rightful place...the wards on this end of the castle have fallen but all is not lost until the sun leaves the center stones. If you have not claimed your birthright by nightfall, this castle and wards surrounding the entire village will fall." He raised his eyes, piercing right into Severus' own, "Nothing will protect you."

Severus snarled as the elf popped out, his mind turning on just exactly what he meant. How on earth was he supposed to claim something he knew nothing about? He turned towards Hermione, his heart beating just a bit faster. His only hope was that he was right about the creature hidden away.

"We must try to reconstruct the wards protecting the wall."

"How? Do you know any wards _that_ powerful?" Hermione pointed her wand to the ceiling.

"No, but maybe our combined magical talent will be enough." Severus made to close the distance between them but paused just a step away confused by the goofy grin growing on her face. "What?"

"I think that's the biggest compliment you've ever given me." Hermione knew it certainly wasn't the time but she couldn't help the beaming smile growing on her face.

"You have always been an amazing witch."

"Still nice to hear," Hermione turned towards the doors bracing herself for what may lie beyond, "Come on, we can do this." She reached back taking his hand in hers, not a single ounce of fear in her heart, "Let's go make you a King."

Severus smirked, a soft grunting chuckle hitting the back of his throat unexpectedly. He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it to follow her closer to the wall. The crack was large but no light shined through. He called his wand in his hand taking a slow breath. Something was coming, some big. He shook his head, there wasn't enough time.

Hermione too could feel something but she wasn't ready to give up, she raised wand fully ready to cast when she felt a hand tightly grabbing the back of her shirt. All she saw was black mixed with blurred colors as her body swiveled around and a firm chest at her back. The next moment hard stone was crashing into her knees as a deep rumble filled her ears.

Severus held his breath, and closed his eyes tight as a large vacuum of power surged through, he fully expected to feel stone colliding with his back as he held Hermione protectively to his chest. The sound of stone being ripped from its place assaulted his ears for an eternity before a deathly silence filled the hall.

A slow shivering breath turned his body towards the hole that had been made. His arms relaxing to allow Hermione to turn with him. They both looked down the dark, corridor, the inside filled with vines and trees, almost like a jungle encased in stone. They both came to their shaky feet eyes growing wide as two glowing orbs, the size of their heads, looked back at them from deep within.


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: Apologizes for the delayed updates. My life has become very busy recently but please take heart. I won't leave you waiting too long. We're almost through now. Kind Regards, R

oOOOOo

Severus and Hermione didn't dare to even breathe; their gaze locked down the dark seemingly endless hallway. The eyes at the end seemed capable of staring directly into their souls. Neither one knew how long they held the creatures gaze, only that it was the first to blink. When it did, it seemed to vanish silently in the darkness. They stood still, waiting for its return. Nearly ten minutes passed before Hermione dared to take one step closer. A cold wind wrapped around her ankles when she came to the threshold, her fear turning to curiosity.

"It didn't seem aggressive..." She kept her voice just above a whisper, hoping her observation wouldn't be her last. She didn't dare turn her eyes away from where she'd last seen the creature but she did tilt her head when she felt Severus come beside her.

"I don't think that's the creature they've locked away...I think that's what's guarding it..."

"What do you think it is?"

"My guess...a Golden Pheonix." Severus took a slow step into the hallway, the darkness inside seemed unnatural.

"What? Impossible." Hermione took a step with him raising her wand and keeping her eyes sharp, "No one has seen a Golden Pheonix in centuries..."

"What year was this castle built?"

Hermione's eyes widened just a little, "Centuries ago... around1020 AD...200 years before the last documented sighting of a Golden Pheonix..."

"An awfully large coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

"But why on earth would it be here?" Hermione stepped carefully over a large tree root, mindful not to remove her eyes from where she'd last seen the creature.

"A phoenix never dies. What better to guard your castle than a creature that cannot be killed by old age." Severus winced when his foot crunched down loudly on some vines. He turned his eyes down briefly to ensure they weren't dangerous before turning his head back up again.

"What would need guarding for an eternity?"

"I don't know but I don't think those wards fell on their own. I think they had help." Severus paused again when his next step fell on something hard, he turned the light of his wand down narrowing his eyes at the dim shimmer that called back at him. Whatever it was, was trapped beneath a heavy vine that had grown its way through it. He ran his wand over the vine trusting Hermione to have his back while he inspected what he'd found. As the vine receded he narrowed his eyes more, reaching down in the decay to pull it free.

"Is that...?"

"It is, but it's not for a King..." Severus stood carefully holding the crown in his hand. The metal was tarnished, nearly black. He ran his thumb over one of the jewels wiping away dirt and grime. It was so small, he didn't even think it was meant for a Queen. His heart sunk lower when he handed it over to Hermione. Even in her hands, it was no bigger than that for a child, a young child.

Hermione turned the crown in the light of her wand, looking inside the rim. The fabric inlay had completely decayed but she could feel something engraved on the inside. She glanced once more down the hall before casting a small scourgify spell over the metal. As the band began to shine like new she was able to just barely make out the worn inscription.

"Prince...Princess?" She turned her light closer trying to cast shadows over what remained, "Sev, Sew? Sewan?" She shook her head slowly. The name didn't immediately register in her mind but she wasn't sure she'd even read what was written properly. The script was in ancient Theban, something she'd never taken the time to fully understand. Severus shook his head, turning back towards the end of the hall.

They'd just about reached the halfway point but they had yet seen any doors. He recalled the blueprints Hermione had pulled from the archives and tried to assess whether or not they should have come upon a door. He turned his head up, trying to see through the trees and vines but all he could discern was that the second floor either collapsed or this side of the castle had extremely tall ceilings. Given the lack of stone that they were climbing through he decided on the latter.

"What did you say was in this hall?"

"The ballroom, the keep, I think an armory, a vault, and the King's Chambers. But I don't think the blueprints had been updated in quite some time." Hermione gingerly laid the crown down on a nearby branch before picking her way closer. "We also don't know how long this has been blocked off..."

"Let's focus on what we do know. Or rather, who doesn't know what's inside here." Severus looked back down at the floor, the further they had gone, the less dense the vines became, but something else had taken their place. A thick, dry ash coated the floor, making the floor soft, like black snow.

"Librous claims he didn't know what was inside. If this is true then this part of the castle has been blocked off for a minimum of 100 years, the average life for a house elf. Algurth was your great, great, great grandfather on your mother's side so... possibly 200 hundred years...The metal on the crown is worn and the fabric is gone...maybe 250? Given the growth of these trees, I would guess somewhere around there." Hermione made it over the last of the large trunks furrowing her brow when her feet seemed to sink into the ash.

"So what could live for a minimum of 250 years?"

"Not many things...a dragon perhaps?"

"But why use a Pheonix to guard a dragon?" Severus leaned down scooping up a handful of the ash, he sifted it through his fingers finding it oddly devoid of any debris. It was as if whatever had made it had completely disintegrated everything in its path.

"What else are we missing?" Hermione watched the ash fall from his hand before feeling another slow cold wind, it seemed to move on its own, consciously. Moving and wrapping between her legs and around her arms.

"Who would want us here, and why?" Severus pushed himself back to his feet. The rest of the hall was barren; as though they had stepped out of a jungle into an inky black clearing. Even the walls were coated and stained blocking out every attempt from the sun. "Where are the doors?"

"Maybe they stoned them up too?"

"But _why_?" Severus felt as though he was so close to figuring it out. He had all the pieces, he just couldn't seem to get them to fit together. He growled low in his throat looking back from where they'd come, "What are we missing?"

"Just relax, we'll figure it out." Hermione smiled softly running her hand down his arm, giving it a small squeeze, "For now, let's just try to focus on the wards. I think its safe to assume they're the only thing keeping the massive amount of stone over our heads right now."

"We need to find the castle's source of power..." He nodded his head in agreement turning his eyes out into the inky blackness before them.

"It's probably a similar set up to what's in the entrance way right? You mentioned an orb before, we didn't find anything like that on the West side, so it must be over here... somewhere..."

"We're completely blind without your map...and this darkness...it could take hours. Hours we don't have." He was starting to growl out his words, his back teeth grinding with frustration.

"All we can do is try." Hermione came around his shoulder carefully, "We know that the castle is symmetrical, so that means there should be a staircase somewhere around here. One leading up and one leading down. If you were going to put a powerful magical orb somewhere; where would you put it?"

"Down? The keep? The armory? The King's Chambers? I honestly don't know." Severus took another cautious step and a slow breath to calm his nerves before following after her. "This ash... there's something familiar about it..."

Hermione continued forward until the tip of her wand bumped into something solid. She reached out slowly running her hand through the aforementioned ash. She furrowed her brows curling her hand and nails pulling off at least a centimeter's worth into her hand, revealing something wooden beneath. Ever curious she brought the small handful up to her nose trying to see if it had a smell to it. Before she could inhale, however, a low bone-chilling hiss ran up her spine.

"Severus?" Hermione froze in place—he fear encasing her spine keeping her still—her voice barely making it past her lips. Her eyes turned just enough to see a large green _something_ slowly coming open from just behind Severus. It was presently attached to the last tree they'd passed, hidden in the shadow cast by what little light was still coming off the wand at Severus' side.

The man in question followed her gaze and the sound directly behind him. The cocoon-like structure—that was just barely visible—let out another low hiss as its wings started to uncurl from around its frame. Severus turned, taking a few careful steps back, increasing the light from his wand only to feet his heart jump into his throat. He knew what that was—a swooping evil.

"Run."

" _Where?"_

"Anywhere! Go!" Severus turned before the creature had a chance to fully wake and grabbed Hermione by the shoulder of her shirt, pushing her deeper into the inky blackness. He kept hold of her shirt canceling his light to modify his eyes praying that the creature couldn't see in the dark. He'd never met one in person but he knew that its venom was used in memory potions. He'd attempted to brew something like it during his mastery but even he had struggled to contain the volatile venom.

Hermione ran blind, having followed Severus' lead with her light but hadn't had the mind to cast a spell on her eyes. Her inner spacial reasoning told her they should have come across some stairs. She kept bracing herself but they never came. She was just about to question where they'd gone before she felt Severus thump into something hard and hollow.

"A door! Find the handle!" Severus could hear the large wings behind them, kicking up the dark ash. He pushed himself to face the creature that had taken to full flight towards them. He knew their outer skin was resistant to most spells but he still had to try.

Hermione shook her head calling her wand back in hand, "What is that thing?!" Hermione clawed her way over the door trying to clear away enough ash, her brain trying to cycle through every defensive spell she knew simultaneously.

"A swooping evil. Focus on the door!"

"A what?!" She'd never heard of such a creature. She shook her head moving further to the right following what felt like a support beam for the door. She could hear the creature growing closer, the beat of its wings rivaling her racing heart and suddenly knew; it wasn't alone. Her heart beat quicker, she'd wanted adventure and life surely hadn't disappointed. She was just about to give up, thinking she'd been searching the wrong way when a large metal bar came under her hand.

"I found it!" She grunted trying to push it down with all her weight but the lock must have rusted in place. "Rustario!" Hermione gasped as the handle suddenly gave way, a dim blue light bursting forth as she fell through the door knocking it wide open. She lost her footing in the ash tumbling forward across the threshold in her haste.

Severus turned back to her terrified scream growing quickly far away. He sent one last blast in the direction they'd come partially collapsing a wall to the right. The winged serpents let out a loud screech as their pursuit was blocked, their large wings kicking up a tornado of blinding ash.

Severus hissed as he tried to shield his eyes. Nearly blinded, he found himself also stumbling past the threshold only to find the floor was gone. He let out his own scream of surprise before he found himself falling back first into a deep pool of frigid water. The impact knocked the air out of his chest but he still had a mind to try and kick himself towards the surface.

As soon as his head broke the surface, he let out a deep gasp for air; turning his eyes around the dimly lit space. The sun from outside tried its best to pierce through the windows high above that were completely encased with decades worth of decay and wild foliage. He could barely make out the broken and ominously hanging chandeliers well above the collapsed floor before his observation turned to a search. He hadn't heard water after Hermione had screamed and that didn't sit well in his stomach.

"Hermione!" He turned on the spot trying to orient himself from where he'd come as well as keep his head above the water. The water was deep but he could just barely feel stone being rocked in place under his feet. His heart skipped when a pale hand, dipping just into the water came into view and hastily moved forward. His night vision took seconds too long to adjust but when it did he felt a stone growing in his stomach.

Hermione hadn't landed in the water, rather she'd landed on something large and covered in dead branches. Her arm was over the edge but she wasn't moving. He searched for purchase, his weighted feet finally finding a bit of broken stone to push himself up onto. As he climbed his way up the slope his eyes widened.

"Hermione?" Severus let out a grunt pulling himself up over the edge of the wooden limbs encasing her. His chest heaved as his mind whirled. Nest, it was a nest. Large and wide, it easily could have swallowed up anything inside. His eyes caught on the shimmering silver shells lying crushed and broken under her still form before he reached out putting his hand on her sloped back. She was breathing—panting actually.

"Hermione?" He gave her a small shake trying to still his own fears. Losing his foothold, he slipped back over the edge trying to find another stone to stand on.

"Ow...Agh...Sev...Severus?" Hermione felt a nice throb along the front of her skull and a warm tingling sensation, the sort one had when moving too quickly in one direction, running down her left side. her arms stung as she rolled herself onto her side blinking Severus' bobbing head into focus, "Of course _you'd_ land in the water, you're not even dressed for it..." Hermione grumbled low, rubbing her temple with the back of her hand.

Severus snorted slightly both to clear it and as a retort to her clipped words. Relieved that she seemed to be alright, dazed and perhaps a bit snarky, but alright. He pulled himself along the edge of the nest until he was able to gain enough of a foothold to pull himself up. He felt like a wet dog with his hair and clothes hanging off of him. He paid it little mind as he rolled himself into a seated position with a heavy grunt. Taking a deep breath and with the next raised his wand, "Lumos Solem."

Hermione followed the ball of light up towards the ceiling, her eyes widening as she recognized the chandeliers from the beautiful painting she'd found in the book McGonagall had given her. Her mind tried to cycle back to where the ballroom had supposedly been on the map before realizing how turned around they had gotten. Where were the stairs? They should have passed a grand staircase. She put it aside for now pushing herself up. Whatever she had fallen on was oddly soft and sharp at the same time. She turned her head down looking at the mess of broken silver shells and scales?

"What kind of snake produces silver shells?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we should wait around to find out." Severus cast a drying spell over his clothes and hair before looking out over the room they had fallen in. The bright light overhead provided plenty if light to survey the damage. The entire ballroom floor was completely gone. At least what they could see of it from the room they were in. The floor above much larger than the one below. The columns meant to support the floor were broken, peeking out just above the water in a few places. Severus was just thankful he'd landed in the water and not on one of the columns.

The walls around them were lined with suits of armor, or rather armor on stands. Standing in alcoves along the wall they had been protected by the falling floor. The water rose right to the center of the breastplate and given that Severus had to search for purchase in its frigid depths he would have to guess that they stood higher than the actual floor.

Hermione rolled her shoulders slowly, turning to look behind them for a way out. As much as she was amazed by what she saw, she had no desire to meet the creature whose home she had crash-landed on. There were two archways behind them, one with a door and one without.

"There are two doorways over there, should we try the one with the door or without?"

Severus turned his eyes from the far wall were a large assortment of what appeared to be staffs hung. Most of them were broken or hanging crookedly but they definitely looked curious. He pulled his mind back on task, looking at each option in turn, "Whichever leads us down. We need to find the ward stones."

"Right." Hermione carefully came to her feet. The nest beneath her grew loud the dead limbs and broken shells ringing out like a warning call to Mummy. As if to answer the call, a large burst of wind seemed to come from all directions, rippling the water and striking fear into the pit of her stomach. The chittering calls from above that the both of them had drowned out suddenly went silent, the air growing uncomfortably thick.

Severus pursed his lips and called up as much stone from beneath the water as he could. The doorways were only about 20 cm deep in water so he had to assume the room had either sunk or was deeply inlaid. His bridge formed without effort, it wouldn't win any contests but it looked stable enough. They'd have to walk single file across it though.

"Maybe we should try the door...?" Hermione brushed some scales off her arms ignoring the little sting of the papercut like scratches the scales left behind, "You know, put something between us?"

Severus nodded slowly, carefully climbing over the brim of the nest onto his conjured bridge. Just as he was sure he had a solid footing the light he'd conjured overhead turned black, like an eclipse. The world around them losing all color. Both he and Hermione turned towards the light, their eyes widening at the sight before them.

A black, swirling mass of power, churned and curled like possessed smoke. The brilliant light inside growing smaller and until there was only darkness. The last of the magical sun blinked out, leaving their world completely black. Even the blue light that had shined down before seemed to be engulfed in the smoke. It was then—Severus knew—just what exactly had been locked away.

Severus reached blindly for Hermione, grabbing her shirt sleeve and curled his hand tight, nearly pulling her up one handedly over the brim of the nest and tight to his chest. A quick whispered spell to his eyes turned him on the spot and he hulled the very startled woman up into his arms as he ran their way across the bridge. The roar of wind behind him threatened his footing but he wouldn't give up. He wasn't going to die—not today.

Hermione held on tight, watching the growing ball of smoke, though she couldn't see it, not clearly, she could _feel_ it. It's anger, its torment, its pain. The air in her chest burned, like an anger that could never be resolved, a passion whose flame could never be extinguished. For the first time in a long time, she truly believed this to be the end. Her entire life tumbled through her mind, all the things she had done, all the things she would never do.

When Severus released her legs into the water, she tore her eyes away. The last thing in this world she wanted to see was the man standing before her. It was in the seconds where she searched for his face through the darkness that a blindly gold light burst forth. Washing the entire room in its heaven-like glow and for a second—a skip of her rapidly beating heart—she was sure they had died.


	90. Chapter 90

A low yet powerful song trembled the entire room. It was the sound of a warrior's call to battle, a heart that would never be defeated, a light that could not be put out. Severus and Hermione turned their heads in unison to the large heavenly bird above them. It wings nearly the size of the entire room, its body rivaling that of a dragon's. It was a wonder it even fit in the room at all. Its long red and gold feathers shined bright, emitting their own light, like the sun. The black mass of power that had taken in Severus' magic seemed to quiver before it. Pulling its smokey tendrils back into a round sphere of swirling black energy.

The large phoenix opened its beak letting out a sound that pierced Severus and Hermione's ears making their entire body jolt as if struck by lightning. Hermione turned away first, clamping her hand tight over her ears, she felt rather than heard the door they were pressed against pop and used her elbow to try the handle. The door gave way, but it was no easy task to open. It wasn't until Severus pressed with her did it open far enough to let them through.

Hermione could hardly keep her barrings with the noise sending her inner ear off balance. That combined with the water trapping her ankles made her step unsure. She stumbled forward into the water before dunking her head purposely under to try and dull the pain in her ears.

Severus was absolutely sure his ears were bleeding but he knew he had to close the door if either of them had any hope of preventing deafness. He too could barely think to stay on his feet. All his concentration was on pushing the heavy steel door closed made him lose sight of where Hermione had gone. It wasn't until the door finally went back into place and the pain that threatened to shatter his teeth dulled to a low roar did he think to make sure there hadn't been any additional dangers.

Hermione pulled her head up from the water with a deep gasp. Everything hurt, her entire body felt like it had been vibrated to pieces. She was focused on taking deep breaths when she noticed the sound was nearly gone. She pushed herself up onto her shaky feet reaching out to try and find Severus through the darkness.

Hermione's searching hand found his chest rather quickly and Severus took it in his hand holding it over his pounding heart. He was no magizoologist but he was quite sure they'd just seen what none had seen in nearly 800 years. He let out deep panting breaths pulling Hermione closer to his chest. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. His battle-worn nerves were about to snap. A small part of him was wondering if the witch in his arms was somehow getting him back for how cruel he'd treated her and her friends during their school days. Though his heart disagreed, his mind was the devil's advocate. Planting seeds of mistrust formed from those who had harmed him in the past.

"Was that...?"

"I think so..." Severus pushed the dark thoughts down into the deepest part of his mind. He had to get them out. The only light at the end of his dark tunnel of thought was that his theory that the phoenix was somehow a protector and not a monster to be fought. Unfortunately, what it was protecting was much worse than he ever could have imagined.

"We need to get out of here..." Severus released the wet and panting woman to light the path before them. As soon as his light formed his heart nearly jumped completely out of his chest. The light having revealed a massive beaked jaw with teeth nearly the size of his hand coming into view not three steps in front of them. He was about to cast a spell when his racing brain finally told him that the creature was long dead.

"I think we found what made those eggs..." Hermione too had nearly left her body when she'd laid eyes on the creature. Her brow furrowed when she noticed that its body had the bones of a snake despite its obviously avian head. She didn't know much more than the creatures Hagrid had taught them at Hogwarts but she was sure it would have been something he would have kept if he'd been capable. "Do you think we can get around it?"

"If we're careful..." Severus turned back when silence filled the room behind the steel door, a cold chill running down his spine. There was no way they could go back the way they'd come. "Come on..."

Hermione was happy for once to take second place. She raised her own wand as she followed behind Severus, taking hold of the back of his coat to keep her balance in the water. When Severus ducked inside the ribcage she cringed but followed suit. She kept hold of his coat tail as he bent down to make his way through while she marveled at how massive the creature must have been as she didn't have to crouch at all.

oOo

Shacklebolt jolted when a low keening siren disturbed the peace of his otherwise silent office. His head instantly turning towards one of the many shelves that lined his office. His brow furrowed deeply when he realized it was coming from what he had always thought to be a bookend. A phoenix in flight, gold with sapphire eyes. He'd liked the statue so much, as it had reminded him of Dumbledore, that he'd made it a centerpiece of his other smaller statues.

He'd inherited it with the office with no explanation as to its origins only that he must never rid himself of it. It had never struck him as something extrodinary—until now. Unsure what to do, the man raised his wand to try and silence the sound coming from the birds now open beak, though just before he was to cast its eyes flared with light before going silent. He backed himself away slowly, believing it unwise to turn his gaze.

oOo

Hermione and Severus' steps became dryer the closer they got to the end of the tail, passing a mass of bones that might have been wings, they both felt a small feeling of relief when they found themselves on dry land again. The tunnel had curved, winding upward before dipping back down again. It was odd like they'd risen and fallen more than a floor before descending even deeper. The walls had grown cold, a frost covering the moist stone creating small icicles from where the groundwater slowly seeped through. They'd passed a door at the height of the curve but neither one of them had been able to open it and thus had no choice but to continue forward.

Neither one of having them had spoken about what they'd witnessed but their minds were turning in every possible direction. It didn't seem unusual that a few creatures would have taken up residence in the vacant castle but why had these _particular_ creatures come to be there? Why hadn't they encountered any such creature on the other side of the castle? Had they been there when the wards had been set? If so, why had they been there in the first place? Were they brought to guard the swirling mass of power they'd just encountered? Or were they a manifestation of its power? Neither one of them had enough clues to put together a proper theory but they weren't giving up just yet.

"Look." Hermione's softly whispered voice echoing in the hall actually made her jump. She let out a slow breath trying to unwind the tension that had been growing in the silence as she pointed her wand towards a door that looked similar to the one they'd opened to leave the catacombs. Her excited discovery turned to worry as she noticed the ash around the bottom of the door, that and it wasn't closed completely.

Severus too lowered his wand, making the same discovery as she had but something else was starting to press into his thoughts. Voices, pained and crying voices—children's voices. A rope curled tight around his heart as he pushed the sound away, raising his occlumency shields. He didn't know what lied beyond the door but something told him that they needed to know.

He stepped around her shoulder putting his hand upon the door, as soon as he touched it he could feel the magic inside it had gone. He gave it a firm push, the sound of wood scraping against stone filling their ears. The door had been broken at its hinge, leaving it partially unfitted. The dark ash that had covered the entranceway was pushed back to reveal polished tile.

Hermione couldn't go past the threshold, the sight before held her like a sticking charm. Her eyes focused on two orbs that sat in the darkness emitting their own sort of black light. Severus, however, was undaunted and cast out towards the nearest sconce setting a chain reaction that lit the entire room in a bluish glow.

Severus turned his eyes immediately to the center where three stone pillars stood. Two of which held large orbs held in place by metal straps to protect the glass therein. When his eyes turned down, he instantly knew from where the black mass of power had come. The metal cage meant to hold the orb in place laid on its side as though knocked free from its resting place. Coated in dark ash that led to the door they had just come through, there wasn't an ounce of glass to be found. As he carefully came around he noticed a large vine, that had made its way up under the floor, had wrapped itself along the misplaced pillar seemingly having knocked the orb out of place with its growth. The only problem was is that it looked recently grown. Logic dictated that if it had truly been the cause for releasing the mass from inside it too would have perished.

The screams inside his mind rekindled as he moved even closer, his wand held back behind him to keep Hermione from entering. His jaw clenched tight when he noticed a small brass placard beneath the one closest to the door. The stone in his stomach grew colder when he brushed the ash away revealing the name: _Ariana Dumbledore._

Hermione swallowed thickly coming further into the room. Her eyes turned down to the name beneath Severus' hand before turning to the orb just above it. Her mind reeled backward recalling information she'd gathered what felt like a lifetime ago, "It's an obscurus... It's...what killed Dumbledore's sister..."

"No...it is what's left of Albus' sister..." Severus turned his head down to the empty pillar only to find the name placard completely gone, his mind turned before the anger welling inside him bubbled to the surface. A harsh breath through his nose kept his voice calm but his face depicted his true feelings, "Why is it _here_?"

Hermione pursed her lips with worry at the dark look that had taken over Severus' face. She could give him no answer and merely shook her head slowly. Cautious of his near to exploding temper she moved carefully around to the other side of the black washed room furrowing her brow at an archway that appeared to have been stoned up. She'd made to take a step forward when her foot sunk down on the step. Her heart skipped a beat as the wall that had been in front of her gave a loud groaning shudder before starting to slide sideways. Her hand came up to cover her dropped jaw as hundreds of small stones lining the narrow passageway seemed to come to life.

Her heart was torn between the exceptionally intricate stones of all shapes and all colors lined together. The room itself has an odd rainbow that shifted when different stones would activate. Her eyes watched the different patterns trying to discern their meaning before taking note that one third of them never lit.

Hermione followed the dark third of the room down to the floor noticing some sort of metal strip along the tile. She followed it under her own feet before turning back to look at Severus still beside the three plinths. It was then her awe turned to heartbreak.

Souls. Tortured souls, were the key to how the castle had protected itself. Their magic captured and transformed into a form of magical electricity, the power of which no doubt held the castle in its place. Protecting it for centuries. Hermione was just about to exclaim her finding when a deep bone-chilling noise echoed all the way down the hall from which they'd come.

"Severus!"

"Be quiet!" Severus pushed himself from the center of the room towards an alcove beside the hidden door. He motioned for her to join him and when she did, he held her tight to his chest taking a breath-stealing second to glance around the stone. His heart was surely bouncing Hermione's head when he saw the large glowing eyes of the golden phoenix they had escaped.

Hermione could hardly hear anything over her own heart. The sound of talons scrapping tile didn't do her any favors either, though, despite her better judgment and the hand that attempted to keep her head in place, she did manage a small glimpse herself. What she saw made her question everything they'd previously learned.

The large bird slowly shrunk in size as it made its way towards the partially open door. In its beak was a large glowing sphere that appeared to slowly be solidifying. As it stepped through the threshold it let out a weak trill, a sad morose sound that struck Hermione right to the core. The now man-sized bird made its way towards the pillar where the missing orb had been and slowly set the glowing mass of light down. It let out another low noise calling forth the vines that had been wrapped around the base, calling them up and around in an attempt to keep it in place. It was then that Hermione understood its purpose.

The large creature let out another low noise solidifying its magic. The whirling ball of light turned clear, encasing the swirling mass once more. Its job done, the magnificent creature lowered its head and its body, a deep tremble shaking its fatigued frame before it slowly laid down upon the floor, closing its eyes and letting out deep panting breaths.

Hermione's heart told her what she needed to do, she just wasn't so sure Severus would allow her to do it. She turned her head up looking deeply into his own astonished eyes before slowly pushing her way from inside the alcove. Her movement opened the phoenix's eyes but just as she'd hoped, it didn't move, instead, it let out a low mournful noise before closing its eyes once again.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she came closer, her hands out in front of her to ensure that the beautiful creature knew she meant no harm before she carefully came to kneel at its head. Nearly the size of her entire body, its breath ruffled her clothes but she stood fast. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out placing her palm along the arch of its beak. When the phoenix seemed to relax to her touch she moved just a bit closer resting her other hand upon its head. Her brow worried to the deep red blood that was slowly seeping down between its golden plume onto the tile below. She wracked her mind for any spells that might have worked to aid the creature when a slow tear slipped down from its eye. She waited with baited breath for the tear to heal its wound but sadly it wasn't enough.

"It's dying..." Hermione could feel her own tears welling up in her eyes as she watched another and another fall from the tired golden eyes. It wouldn't heal fast enough, there was too much blood lost already.

Severus slowly lowered himself down beside her, tilting his head down to examine the extent of its injuries. Nearly all of its left side was completely raw, its beautiful golden feathers stained red with life essence. Even with his own healing skills, he knew it wouldn't be enough. "Why won't it burn? Become reborn?"

"Maybe it... can't or won't because... it can't protect the castle if it does..." Hermione sniffled softly tilting her head to try and see into its eyes, but the tired bird had closed them, letting only the softest of trills, "The castle has no master...so the phoenix has taken on the role..."

Severus respected her logic and given what he'd just witnessed he had to agree. He turned his eyes to the orb held in place by the vines he'd observed earlier. He knew they wouldn't hold long, a day at the most. It was then he understood what the metal had been for. It wasn't only harnessing the power but weakening it as well, keeping the orbs from shattering so that the power within would remain contained. He pushed himself up, leaving Hermione to soothe the beast while he tried to figure out why the orbs power was not being contained.

He noted the floor leading up to the pillars was covered in ash and cast out his hand clearing the floor. His brow furrowed deeper when three lines of metal created a path leading into the room only to find that one of the stones holding the metal in place had been damaged. By what he couldn't be sure but it was enough to cut off the connection from the orb to the room. Calling his wand to his hand he mended the stone and turned his head towards the stone pillar. The phoenix was too close to see properly but he knew there was one other thing that needed to be done. The metal cages around the other two orbs showed their purpose then and he knew that without the conduction the orb would never transfer its power.

He moved carefully beside the phoenix leaning down to retrieve the broken metal cage, turning it in his hand before stepping closer. The voices—the screams, the cries of torment threatened to break over his walls as he came near, it took everything he had to transfigure the metal wide enough that he could slip it over top. His teeth ground as he pushed out everything around him so he could force the cage back around the obscurus. The power within resisted, calling out through the glass making his progress slow.

Hermione lifted her head noticing his struggle and slowly came to her feet. She couldn't hear what he could but the pain on his face was enough for her to know. With one last glance to the dying phoenix, she stepped closer running her hands up his arms to try and lend him the support he needed. She could feel the orb's resistance to being caged pressing against her very soul but she knew it had to be done. She pressed her self as close as she could focusing all her magical strength into Severus' own. Just when she was sure they'd never succeed the metal cage have mighty snap attaching itself firmly into the stone beneath.

A deep breath left her chest and she offered the faintest of smiles before a mighty heat ran up her leg. Both she and Severus stumbled back as the phoenix burst into mighty red flame. The heat of its power nearly took the breath from their lungs but just as quick as it had appeared, the mighty flame burned out in a beautiful display of pyrotechnic power, leaving behind nothing but a large pile of gold flaked ash.


	91. Chapter 91

"What should we do Captain?"

"If this really is an obscurus we're going to need wands, and lots of them. I can put together my best force, but there is no telling what we will encounter."

"This place, it's not on any map."

"I suspect we shan't need one. This device will locate the dark magic," The Head of the Auror department, a gruff militaristic man, came towards his desk pulling out a white stone scrying pendulum. "Layout your most recent map."

oOo

"There you are..." Hermione smiled down at the palm-sized bird wrapped gently inside Severus' stolen and enlarged handkerchief. "We should give her a name."

"How do you know it's a she?" Severus looked down from where he was examining the stones holding the wards of the castle in place. He'd deciphered most, thanks to the runic writing beneath each set.

"All phoenix's are girls." Hermione grinned a little and very gently rubbed her finger over the bird's infant head eliciting a soft trill. A kind smile painted her face and she pulled her closer to her chest before wincing from the nasty jolt that Severus received from touching one of the stones. "I don't think you're going to be able to activate the wards that way..."

Hermione kept her smile hidden; he was such a stubborn man. Her only response was a gruff grumble before he moved further away and out of her immediate line of sight. She stifled a giggle when a deep curse echoed from the room but decided to keep her opinion to herself. Instead, she turned her eyes to the orbs that appeared to be working in harmony now that the third had been replaced. The violent twisting winds that had previously filled the glass was now a calm almost hypnotic swirl.

She glanced through the doorway before taking a small step closer. Severus had warned her not to touch or go near them, but she had to know to whom they belonged. Another glance steeled her nerves and she was able to brush away the ash obscuring the other placard. She tilted her head just a little, "Selvaya, Daughter of Algurth II."

Hermione inhaled sharply when she recognized the name on the crown. It was obvious now that it was written in Runes instead of Theban. A deep sadness fell onto her heart when she turned her eyes towards the orb. Obscurus were made from children—abused or tormented children. The crown they'd found in the entrance way hadn't been an accident.

"You are correct, Lionheart."

Hermione nearly jumped all the way to the ceiling when a soft, kind voice appeared from just around her shoulder. She nearly stumbled directly into the orbs before correcting herself at the last minute to fall hard on her arse right at the base of the stairs hitting the stone that was set to seal the wall. She heard Severus' startled cry before the door sealed him inside, her eyes, however, were locked on the ghostly form smiling down at her from where she'd just stood.

"Wh-ho-are you?" Hermionswalloweded her heart back into her chest trying to keep herself from having a coronary at the tender age of 20.

"I am, a Mother."

Hermione swallowed thickly tilting her head back slightly when Severus' muffled call came through the door.

"You should release him, I am sure the both of you have many questions." She smiled softly lightly running her ghostly hand over the metal surrounding Slevaya's orb causing it to glow a soft white.

Hermione let her jaw open and close dumbly for a few short moments before she shifted on her bruised tailbone to press her palm down into the other step, releasing Severus. She gave him an apologetic look when his panicked face slowly became revealed. Its fear morphed into impatience and he reached down hulling her—none too gently—back to her feet. It was only when she winced did he realize his grip had been too strong and promptly apologized.

Hermione shook out her arm giving him a concerned look, before smacking him in the chest with the back of her hand, "Control your temper." Her glare turned soft when he lowered his head like a kicked dog, letting out a soft sigh followed by another apology. She wasn't going to tolerate his roughness in any circumstance but she could tell he truly hadn't meant to harm her. They would definitely talk about it later, for now, they had more pressing matters.

"Hello, Son."

Severus turned his ashamed head towards the woman standing beside the orbs and furrowed his brows deeply. She could have been his mother if it hadn't been for the softness around her eyes. His mother had sharp eyes, always focused, always concentrated. There wasn't a memory he held of her where she'd ever looked at him so kindly.

"Who are you...?"

"I am, that I am. I am a protector, a mother. I speak for the castle and all therein. Protecting it from harm, as any mother should."

Severus pursed his lips, "That isn't an answer."

The woman smiled and turned her head down to run her fingers over Ariana's orb, calming it further, "I am the first of your bloodline. I gave my life to ensure all others would carry on in my name. I am the light in the darkness. You may call me, Lux."

"Why are you here, _now?"_

"I have been busy keeping Algurth from removing the crown from its rightful place." Lux lowered her hand down to her side, looking sadly at the orb that had been replaced, "He is a very angry and bitter man, losing a child can do that to even the greatest of men."

Hermione frowned softly shifting the phoenix in her grip before looking at the orb she seemed wary to touch, "Who does that belong to?"

Lux raised her brow following her line of sight, "It is my own..."

"But...obscurus' are made from children..."

"Unintentionally, yes. But I had learned to do the very same in my studies... Unfortunately, magic that has been detached from the soul is wildly unpredictable, powerful but exceptionally dangerous..."

Hermione could only slightly shake her head, she couldn't imagine any circumstance where she would willingly give up her magic, let alone attempt to create something as powerful as what laid before them.

"Who released it?" Severus didn't find his mind wandering at all, he wanted answers and he was going to make sure he received every single one.

"Algurth. He had been trying to do so ever since you first entered the castle. He...does not believe you are worthy of taking his crown, he is not ready to relinquish the castle nor the power herein."

"But... he's a ghost..."

"True, but anger is a powerful thing. He'd already spent years mastering the between world. Even learned how to transfer his soul into animals. It was with this gift that he found the strength to remove the orb." She almost seemed proud of him, if only for a moment, her eyes shifted as though she heard something that neither of them were privy to. A frown marred her otherwise gentile face and she stood straighter than before, "You must go now, he has released the guardians."

"The _what?"_ Hermione was almost done with all this ancient magic herself. Though her curiosity was still niggling at the back of her mind she really just wanted to go home, take a nice warm bath and forget everything she'd learned that day.

"Guardians. I'm sure you are aware of just how dangerous this is as well as the knowledge it holds within. To ensure that its knowledge and power is never to be wielded by a tarnished soul, Kings and Queens of the past have created various guardians to protect the crown. Only the one who is of noble heart and sound mind can pass through their tests and place the crown upon their head, taking control of the castle."

"This sounds like a fairytale."

"Where do you think the writers got their ideas from?"

Hermione shared Severus' sour sentiment but knew that finding the crown had been their goal all along. She looked down at the phoenix in her hands before straightening up her back, "Where is the crown being kept?"

"The room you seek is at the top of the hall. Algurth attempted to bar your way, but Aluxya opened the path for you."

"Aluxya?" Hermione looked down at the bird peacefully sleeping away in her arms slowly understanding, it was a pretty name, better than she could have given her. "I suppose we can't take her?"

"It would presently be unwise, yes but it is your choice alone." Lux slowly turned away tilting her head again, "I must go. Should you find yourself in need, help will be given to those who are _brave_ enough to ask."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her double meaning and turned his eyes away towards the door from whence they had come. He still had questions, but time was running short. He could feel his internal clock telling him that daylight was waning. They needed to move now, or risk being locked inside forever. He waited until she'd completely faded away through the wall before turning towards Hermione.

"Algurth cannot know that the phoenix is unable to protect the castle, we must make him believe he has failed. We cannot take the bird with us."

"But-"

"We will come back for it. When it is safe." Severus' edge was sharp, leaving his words without question. He turned towards the vines that had been the bird's attempt to hold the stone in place and called them free of the stone wrapping them around themselves creating a small nest. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

Hermione recognized the tone instantly, feeling her pride bristling at the edges. She wasn't a schoolgirl anymore, she didn't need to follow his orders. Still, a part of her mind had to agree with his Slytherin logic even if her Gryffindor pride wanted no part of the deception. She knew when to hold her cards and when to fold them, this was one of the latter.

"Alright Aluxya, you rest here... we'll be back for you soon." Hermione gently scratched the underside of her chin before tucking the handkerchief nice and snug around her. She even cast a small warming charm over the fabric before deeming the nest well enough to be left alone. When Severus offered out his hand to help her up she refused to take it, making her displeasure over the entire circumstance very clear.

Severus took a deep breath curling his hand at his side into a tight fist. He really couldn't blame her for being upset at him, he only wished that she'd have chosen another time to make him feel bad about himself. His mind was already turning in every possible direction but straight and he didn't need the added weight of guilt resting on his shoulders.

He decided that the wisest choice he could make was to keep silent, lest he say something regrettable. He followed closely behind her though as she led the way back up the arching floor. About three minutes into their ascent natural light had started to reach towards them and both of them could feel a weight being lifted off of their chests. As they neared the final bend their path was completely illuminated allowing them to lower their wands.

Hermione kept her lead as she neared the doorway, trying to keep her ears tuned for anything that may insinuate danger though thus far all the chilled well had given her was a numbness on her bare arms. A smile ticked at the corner of her mouth when just after the thought crossed her mind, a warming charm was placed over her shirt abating some of her frustration for the man in black.

The sun felt wonderful on her face as she came to stand in the doorway her eyes turning up to the large atrium ceilings. Beautiful stained glass light shined down from all angles. Mirrors shifted the colors creating a beautiful coat of arms on the white tiled floor. With gold inlay outlining the shape created by the light. It truly was a mastery of craftsmanship. Her awe turned to disdain when her eyes lowered down enough to see all the way to the end of the long room.

Algurth inhaled deep, his lip curling into a dark sneer. His hand rested upon the King's crown that sat upon the stone plinth at his side, its mate sitting just beside on its own plinth. An exact replica still in place on his ghostly head. The magic protecting the crown wouldn't allow him to actually touch it, but he could put any number of obstacles to bar their way.

"Turn back now, there is nothing here for you."

Severus loathed a self-entitled man more than idiocy and _this_ man seeped self-entitlement as though it was air needed to sustain life. The petty part of him wanted to retrieve the crown simply because he'd told him not to, though the logical side of his mind was warning him to remain cautious. He came to his full height regardless, turning his eyes towards the alcoves lining the hall.

Six large animals filled each one. A raven, a lion, a serpent, a dragon, a wolf and a stag. More symbolism about his life couldn't have been found in one room if it had tried. His jaw clenched tight as he came further into the room. His eyes straight ahead at the crown.

"Your reign has ended."

"This castle shall not fall into your hands, it will _never_ be yours."

 _That is not your decision to make._

Hermione and Severus both jolted internally when a deep genderless voice filled their thoughts, as though speaking from all around them. The ground trembled softly before the raven statue's eyes glowed brightly. Another deep tremble echoed through the room as the stone seemed to come to life. Nearly as tall as a one-story house, the large stone bird stepped heavily down from its small plinth and began to make its way towards the center of the room. The door behind them slammed closed before the light above shifted, creating a spotlight for the beast and blacking out all else.

Hermione could feel a weight on her chest and the unmistakable pressure of a full body bind locking her limbs in place. Though she tried to speak, she found her body outside of her command. Darkness quickly swallowed her whole and she found herself suddenly transported to the other side of the room, directly behind the raven. She tried to turn her eyes but found herself locked in place, her vision only what was given to her by the magic inside the room. Her heart beat just a bit faster as the sound of grinding stone came from her right. Her breath stuttered when she came face to face with the large stone serpent that had been the closest to where she'd been moved.

Severus had felt a similar feeling keeping him in place, forbidding him from attempting to keep Hermione at his side. It wasn't until he saw the large stone snake move just behind the Raven did he understand that it wasn't just he who was about to be tested for their worth.

 _Your soul is not your own. You have filled the cracks you have made with another's. You have cheated death and thus may not take this test alone. Should either of you fail, death will come for what he is owed._

Severus' body suddenly grew cold. His mind reeling back to the day he had almost lost the woman before him. He had been on the brink of death, yes, but it had been she who had truly died. If he were to fail, he wouldn't just lose the chance at the crown but his very purpose for living at all. The very spell that had saved their lives had come to damn them in the end.

 _Your first test is one of logic, a simple riddle is what I have for you: 'We hurt without moving. Poison without touching. We bear the weight of truth and lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?'_

Hermione could not hear the raven's words as she had been given her own task. One that was meant to challenge her resolve. She had to remain silent, resist her helpful nature to allow Severus to complete his task on his own. The serpent before her had released her binds but she hadn't dared to move even her eyes once she'd been told. It hurt all the way down to her core but the lesson she had to learn was even more important.

Severus picked the words the raven had given him apart with extreme caution. He didn't know if there were any second chances in these trials and he didn't want to take the risk. He could no longer see Algurth beside the crowns but the darkness around them prevented him from seeing anything beyond the raven standing in front of him. A wealth of emotion threatened to break his resolve to see any of this through. He hadn't wanted this at all. He'd just wanted a quiet life, away from everyone and everything. Was it so much to ask for?

He closed his eyes bringing himself back into focus. Locking his emotions away, deep down inside; a cold mask of indifference painting his sharp features. It was in the quiet that he finally understood the answer to the riddle.

"Words."

 _Correct._

The raven lowered its head before stepping out of the spotlight. Severus felt compelled to move forward like a piece in a chess board. As soon as he'd taken the raven's place, a new light appeared revealing the dragon.

 _I am your innermost strength and power. I represent everything you have ever stood for. A tottering balance between dark and light. I offer this as your next test. To be great, one must master not only his strengths but his weaknesses as well._ A dark cloud slowly formed in front of the dragon, taking shape into that of a man. It didn't take long for Severus to realize, that he was looking into the dark eyes of himself. _To defeat them is one's greatest power._

Severus had only a second to dodge the first dark curse that came from his doppelganger's wand. A dark curse he had learned but never dared to use. A curse designed to rip the flesh from one's body in a thousand strokes of a burning knife.

He had fought many a dark wizard but none aside from one had ever had such extensive knowledge as he in the dark arts. It wasn't just a match of skill or power but a test of moral. He was sure if he were to use anything that would rival the darkness he kept hidden away in his mind that he would fail, having fallen victim to the darkness of power.

Hermione watched on from beside the new guardian that had taken the place of the snake. The stag having come to stand beside her. With kindness came pain, the loss of trust and the will needed to carry on. She found herself standing before Ron. A friendship lost when she'd found the strength to stand up for herself. Despite the time that had passed the pain of his betrayal still struck deep inside her heart. Could she find the strength inside to forgive him or bend to the kindness inside her soul?

Severus blocked another spell sending himself sliding backward from the force against his shield. He knew there was only so much a defensive stance could do. He needed to attack, he needed to take down the darkness that still threatened his ever-present thoughts. The more he pressed pushed himself to think of a solution the more clouded with painful memories and self-doubt his mind became. Even his most recent misstep down in the ward room intensified wavering his concentration.

Who was he? A lowly unwanted child of a mother who had married out of necessity. A woman whose life he had made miserable just by how very existence. A constant reminder of a past mistake that could never be undone. The son of a father burdened with raising a child meant for a world he could never understand. A teacher who loathed every minute of the time spent in the halls of a school meant to guide and nurture children to their highest potential unable to let go of the past to properly see to his duties. A dark, hateful man blaming a child for his mistakes only to be bound by honor and love for a woman who was never meant to be his.

A man, found in the darkest of places. Given something he had so desperately longed for but never believed he would ever achieve. A choice made during the darkest days of his life; setting in motion completely unforeseeable events that had raised him higher than he had ever been. A girl—woman— brought to him under the most difficult of circumstances to bring new light into the small bit of hope that had remained in his stone heart. A woman who had brought so much into his life that at times he truly didn't believe it to be his own. A love so long sought after that it was still terrifying to try and comprehend its full power. A woman, who had seen the light inside his heart when no one else ever had.

"Expelliamus!" Severus found his strength deep down inside his core. A power that he had never trusted before. The power of love.

The doppelganger's wand flew into his hand with a sharp snap, defeated by a single spell meant only to disarm. He watched with great satisfaction and renewed strength when both he and the dragon bowed their heads to his feat. He watched himself disappear back into the darkness from which it'd come before taking a step forward into the light that the dragon had shortly after vacated. He felt stronger than ever before—truly invincible.

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her eye as Ron slowly disappeared into the void. Her heart ached but she knew she had done what was right. She knew where she belonged. To whose side she was meant to stand. All of her doubts on whether she was truly ready and able to handle a man so complex, so broken, washed away by her final words. There would never be another inside her heart.

As broken, as angry, temperamental and beyond cantankerous as Severus was; there was no one she could trust more with her life than he. There was no one who had come to understand even things she hadn't fully understood about herself than he. A man more experienced in the world than she but still able to take in new experiences was something she would never take for granted. A childhood crush could never stand up to the bond that had grown between them.

Even as the next guardian took its place before her, she found strength in the knowledge that together, there was nothing they couldn't do. The wolf that came in front of her slowly inclined it's head before it's eyes locked right onto hers. She could feel an odd pressure inside her skull but found herself nearly powerless to stop its assault. It took her precious seconds to decipher just what exactly it was searching for when a pattern in the called memories started to become clear. Loyalty. It was searching her life and laying down judgment on her loyalty to others.

Severus squared his shoulders looking up dead center into the eyes of the mighty lion now standing in front of him. He now found himself standing dead center in the room. His body distorting the crest on the floor beneath his feet. He found himself unafraid of whatever task the guardian had to offer, emboldened by his past experience.

 _You dare to stand before me? A boy born without any extraordinary skill set out to make himself a man worth fearing._

"I am a better man."

 _You are a **weak** man! You dare to believe yourself redeemed when you have so many more lives on your bloodstained hands?_

"I am not who I was," Severus would not allow the lion's words to tear him down.

 _M_ _eliorism, is not the only thing to be found on the road to redemption. Sacrifice and bravery are it's most loyal companions. For my task, I give a choice._ Two small palm-sized orbs appeared in each of the lion's upturned paws. A white, and a black orb. _Bravery is not only facing your fears but understanding and accepting the sacrifices that must be made to ensure that the greater good can be kept in power. Should you choose white, the town and all those in it will perish along with this castle and all that it holds inside. Damning you, and you alone to bear the weight of its existence. With all the knowledge and power you could ever imagine. Choose black, and you shall spare the castle, and the town but lose your companion, forever._ _For in all things truly good, a_ _sacrifice must be made._

Severus felt the world around him crashing down into tiny irrevocable shards. It was an impossible choice. The thought of losing the one person who had given light inside his dark light almost seemed impossible to comprehend. It was Hermione's love for him that had gotten him through the first two tasks, now it was damning not only him but innocent lives as well. How could he possibly choose?

Hermione felt her body slowly coming back to her. The memories that had washed her face with tears faded away to the bright light of the room now completely revealed once more. Her heart and soul ached for the choice that was being presented before her. Could she choose Severus over the lives of so many others? How could one even begin to justify such a choice? There had to be another option, another choice. There was always another choice.

Severus opened his eyes to the relit room, his eyes searching around for Hermione. When their eyes met over the small distance that had now been made between them, he knew without question that she had been given a similar choice. He could tell by the resolve on her face that she wasn't taking either choice into consideration. A truly, brave decision.

"I choose, to sacrifice myself."

"I choose, to sacrifice myself."

Their voices rang out in tandem, neither one looking away from the other, conceding to whatever may befall them, determined to see their choice through to the end—together. A sacrifice had to be made, and they were both willing to choose themselves to see to the greater good.

The lion and wolf slowly lowered their paws, the orbs vanishing away, before inclining their heads in respect. The choice of the unknown took great courage. The resolve to stand by their choice, the loyalty to stand beside the other, the keen mind needed to see beyond the rules laid before them spoke to the true nature of their souls. They had passed their tests.

"No!" Algurth's voice shook the room with unbridled power. His body flickering solid and translucent as he harnessed his anger. So blinded in his anger he hadn't seen the guardians turn their gemstone eyes in his direction, each one lighting with a power all their own. The swords meant to knight those worthy of carrying the crown fell from the wall with a raucous crash.

Hermione turned to the sound of metal on metal. Her first thought had been to protect Severus and thus had stayed her ground. It was only when the spectral king launched himself at her did she realize his true target. She raised her wand to cast a shield over herself but the words hadn't even made it to the tip of her tongue when a blinding light forced her to shield her eyes.

The cold steel pressed for only a second against her raised arm before she felt a heat like never before. It was in the second after that she found herself falling backward against a firm chest, her shoulders held up from the floor under her arms. She blinked dumbly trying to force her eyes back into focus when a loud painful scream echoed throughout the room.

Severus had moved quickly, but not quicker than the guardians. Their magical power having turned the room blindingly white tunneling his vision for only a second. He'd blindly reached for Hermione and as her body fell into his hands, he'd held on tight. He lowered his head as the room exploded with energy, a hastily cast shield charm keeping them somehow on their feet.

When the light receded and the ringing in their ears lost its dizzying effect, each one turned their eyes to the other. Hermione offered only a crooked smile while Severus' eyes turned soft. Slowly, he pulled her to her feet running his hands down over her arms. She hadn't even a scratch and for that his heart lifted. Hermione took a slow breath, her eyes pulling away to watch the guardians return to their alcoves. Each one going quiet and still. She leaned heavily into Severus just to take a moment to wrap her head around all they had just done. Closing her eyes when she felt his hand come up to hold her head against his chest.

"You have done well." Lux's voice fluttered softly through the quiet that had befallen them. She smiled gently as she watched them come apart to look at her from where she stood behind the crowns, "Not many could pass all six tests."

Hermione swallowed slowly taking a breath to calm her nerves," Why has any of this happened?" A question long since circling Severus' mind made a surprise appearance from the woman who had been asking every question but this one.

Lux smiled gently pulling a single thread from the tassel on the pillow beneath the Queen's crown, "A single thread, though it may brilliantly shine. Can never see its true purpose in the pattern of the grand design."

When the last word left her lips she raised her hand towards the ceiling. Both Hermione and Severus turned their heads as the mirrors above began to shift. Their eyes fell down to the floor where the crest had begun to change. Gone was the raven that sat at the top, replaced instead with a heart wrapped in thorns. The tome from which it stood gone, replaced with a rounded band, the word _loyalty_ forming around the base. The shield bearers formed into that of a regal lion, its jaw closed in peace and a large serpent whose head was bent down in reverence. The four sections inside shifted to three. A Griffin at rest with a sword laid down beside its feet for a valiant battle won, in the bottom left; a book whose pages were open, a page held mid turn signalling the beginning of a new era took the bottom right and at the top center of the new trifold was a gorgeous phoenix whose wings were open, a gorgeous fire burning beneath signalling rebirth. Along the banner at the bottom, three words appeared one after the other, Wisdom, Redemption, Love.

As the last of it fell into place Hermione felt a deep emotion welling up inside her chest. An indescribable feeling that brought such a peace inside her heart. It was something she would never be able to give words to but it would always be something to remember. Tears spilled from her eyes unheeded and unnoticed as she turned to look up into the face of a man she had never in her wildest dreams would have ever believed to have captured not just her heart but her soul as well. She never really wanted to be a Queen, nor did she ever want him to take on a responsibility that he had no desire to take. This choice was his...and his alone.

Severus felt his entire life slowly coming into place. Every choice, every decision he had ever made was starting to become clear. Every heartache, every life laid upon his hands had led him to this moment. Every sleepless night guarding his promise, his action in battles long since won. His heart had become strong through the adversity but his soul had become complete the very moment he took on a responsibility he should never have taken. It wasn't about getting a return on what he deserved but rather taking on his new role in this life. Taking the power that had been granted by the innocence of a child who had grown into their own by the aid of _his_ hand. The choice to live in the light, to take his rightful place among the good was more terrifying than living in darkness.

He turned slowly, looking up at the shimmering gold that held the weight of the world inside its jewels. This was a choice that could never be returned. He felt Hermione leave his side, her hand taking his for the briefest of moments before he found his feet moving forward. Each step, felt lighter and lighter, as though he were shedding the weight of his misgivings with each step. Lux stood just behind, her eyes soft and without judgement, her hands folded neatly over her elaborate robes that seemed to move on their own.

The final step felt like an eternity but when he found himself right before his birthright, he had never felt move resolved, "I do not wish to be a King."

Lux smiled even more, slowly inclining her head, "The choice of title is yours alone, though may I inform you that without a Queen, you shall never be a King." Lux turned her eyes over his shoulder looking at Hermione kindly, "The responsibility of this castle rests inside this crown whether or not you are a King makes no difference."

Severus let out a slow breath, turning his eyes back down. Those were terms he could live with. When his hands rose to take the crown he paused shifting his gaze over to the Queen's. He couldn't do this alone. His stance shifted and instead of taking the one meant for him, he raised the Queen's crown from its pedestal turning to look at Hermione.

A gentle, beautiful smile formed creases around her eyes, she knew without asking what he was offering. There was never any doubt in her mind that she would have supported any decision he had made. Her heart did flutter with the choice he was presenting to her. A deep breath moved her feet forward and when she came to stand before him, she knew what needed to be done. She reached for the King's crown, the weight surprisingly light in her hands. When he raised the crown in his hands she lowered her head to allow him to place it properly.

As soon as the metal settled upon her wild curls all of her senses seemed to intensify. As though she had become one with everything around her. She could feel the warm breeze whispering through the trees covering the grounds, feel every blade of grass, every flower, turned up towards the waning sun. It was an experience that truly needed to be shared. Her eyes turned down when he took to one knee before lowering his head as she had done. A slow breath left her parted lips as she placed the crown gingerly upon his dark locks.

Like a circuit that had been completed a power began to swell inside them before washing their entire world in a beautiful golden glow. Their clothes turned soft, light and long flowing. Transforming into regal robes of simple yet elegant design. White and gold outlined Hermione while a deep ash grey and silver outlined Severus'.

Their heads turned out when the collapsed doorway just behind the crown stands began to lift into the air; the broken pieces repairing themselves before sliding slowly into place. It wasn't just what they could see before them, their extra senses told them that the entire castle was coming alive, repairing, rebuilding to its former glory.

oOo

Galia stood at the castle gate, watching beside many others as the deep red wards that had come to bar anyone or anything from entrance came down in a brilliant golden light that cascaded down like water overflowing a cup. Everything the light touched became new again. The crumbling walls, the over grown trees, all receded, forming like a new dawn in the dimming light of sunset.

Galia had done her best to keep everyone back but she was the first one to notice the coat of arms rebuilding along the tall wooden doors. The new seal not lost upon her memory. Her hands quivered as she carefully handed over her son to his father and was the first to take a step forward.

Her hand hovered over the shimmering gold and silver before she finally found the courage to reach out and touch it. The metal was warm beneath her fingertips as it split down the center pulling itself open to reveal a beautiful remastered path. The tree that had stood center was gone, leaving the view straight up to the castle doors unheeded. When the large majestic doors gave way to two figures holding hands, Galia's heart leapt with joy. They had done it.


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: So sorry for the delay everyone! I had some major problems with my files as well as a VERY busy work schedule. We're almost finished now though! It should be coming along much more quickly now! Please enjoy!-R

* * *

oO Five Years Later Oo

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me for I am a free person. I pledge to you that it will be your eyes into which I smile every morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine.

I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel, we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.

This is my wedding vow to you.

This is the marriage of equals. So both do you agree?"

"I do."

"I do."

Hermione and Severus turned their heads down to the cord that tied itself around their joined hands. Severus' on top at the right with Hermione's on top at the left. The connection between them solidified for all eternity. A soft smile lit up Hermione's face, rivaling the shine of the crown resting upon her head. The love shining from her eyes putting to shame her gorgeous robes. She had forgone the traditional wedding dress, choosing instead a more Celtic design. They were the softest blue, the color of the early morning sky, and detailed with the gold sewn throughout giving it a most illuminating shine. Her hair fell down in a sea of chestnut waves held only partially back from her face by a braid woven with gold and blue to match her dress. To Severus, she had never looked more ethereal, more divine, than she did standing there before him on that day.

Severus too had dressed well for the occasion. Choosing a more midnight blue for his robes. While simple beneath, his cape held its own grandeur. Intricately woven with silver and blue to match Hermione's own it resembled the night sky with its shine. His hair had been pulled back as well and held in place with a small silver band. The crown upon his own head shimmering just as bright as the love in his eyes.

Together they raised the chalice, Hermione drinking first with his gentle hand pressing the rim against her lips before she returned the gesture. It wasn't something they had practiced but they executed it flawlessly. When the last of the wine passed their lips the cords binding their wrists followed bright before disappearing. The gold and silver cord reappearing on the alter tied in an infinity knot for all the world to know. They were one.

As the chalice was placed down, the modest chapel erupted in applause. Family and friends having come to celebrate the wondrous occasion. Harry and Ginny, who had two years previously tied their own knot and had their first child on the way. Molly and Arthur, the twins with their respective wives and young ones. Bill and Fleur. Minerva, Shacklebolt, and Hagrid. Neville and Luna who were set to wed in the fall. Galia, Renatus, who had grown by leaps and bounds and Reglan who couldn't have looked happier for the couple. Hermione's parents, of course, who could hardly hold back the joyful tears in their eyes.

 _"Hermione?"_

Hermione groaned softly pulling herself out of the pensive. Her name coming once again, more clearly this time. She opened her eyes to the man who had turned her life into a beautiful fairytale.

"I was just getting to the best part..." Her voice came out with a soft whine as she accepted Severus' help in removing the pensive from the bed where she had been laid to rest for the past two weeks leading up to her due date.

"Watching our wedding again?" Severus glanced at the vial on the bedside table before gently placing a tray laden with strawberry pancakes, fresh apples, and tea beside it. It seemed all she wanted as of late was anything sweet but he didn't dare to deny her what she wanted. "I remember our _night_ being much more pleasurable." Severus grinned slowly leaning carefully over her rounded stomach to place a soft, and very welcome kiss upon her smiling lips.

"Mmm...indeed." Hermione kissed him back with a small hum running her hand over the fruits of that most magical night. When he made to pull back, she grinned and pulled him back down for another kiss. She desperately missed his touch but she knew she was in no condition for anything more. Growing one life was tiring enough but two? Even she had her limits.

"How are they today?" Severus licked his bottom lip, slowly leaning back to sit beside her, mindful of the tray. His hand running slowly over her stomach trying to feel the growing lives inside.

"Impatient." Hermione grinned a little, settling her hand over his, moving it down to where she could feel them moving about. "I think they believe my spleen to be a wonderful place to strengthen their legs."

Severus smirked slightly, gingerly rubbing the area with his fingertips, "It'll all be over soon." Severus had never wanted to be a father; but seeing Hermione as she was: the light in her eyes, the smile that never left her face, he could think of nothing better. They had had their arguments over the topic before they'd found out. Once it was known there was no more debate. He would be the best father he was capable of being.

His temperament hadn't changed much over the time that had passed. At least not to the outside world but inside their home, he was free to be his true self. His kind, understanding, patient self. Though they had not moved into the castle itself, they had built a home beside the one they had originally resided in. A more comfortable manor style home fitted with a proper study, a modest library, living area, and kitchen. The upstairs held a rather spacious master bedroom with an attached bath while across the hall held two bedrooms with shared bath. One had been made into a nursery while the other stood as a guest room until the twins would be old enough to separate.

There wasn't a dark room in the house. All the walls had been painted soft colors that reflected the natural light of the sun through the many windows. They had forgone building a potions lab inside their home as the castle was now a mere five-minute walk from their home. The walls surrounding the magnificent castle had been lowered to allow the passerby to marvel at its splendor but the gates remained locked to all those who had not been accepted into the wards.

Their crowns had been reverently placed in the throne room that was off of the entrance way. Not forgotten nor disregarded but rather holding their place should their power ever need to be utilized again. Parvapro and Librous had both been freed from their bonds tying them to the castle but neither of them had strayed far. Librous had taken time to explore the world that had been stolen from him but had returned to the castle on his own volition, stating that he needed a purpose to make his life worth living. He had, however, found love during his travels and now the castle had a small troupe of house elves keeping it shining and new to all those who were welcome inside.

Parvapro had taken to playing with the children of the village, more specifically Renatus. The two of them had almost become inseparable these days. Though Hermione had offered her one of the beautifully restored bedchambers in the castle, the gentile creature had taken to staying with Galia and Reglan.

Aluxya had remained inside the castle, nesting at the top of the watchtower. Though almost every evening if one looked out at the right time, Aluxya could be seen making a low flying sweep around the entire town. Ensuring everyone's safety and letting them know she was there, watching over them. She had grown quickly leaving her able to fend for herself mere weeks after her rebirth. Hermione had watched over her during the time between before she had returned to the castle one night on her own.

The wards that had hidden the village from the world had been removed and traders from all over the country would often find their way to the small little town. Marveling at the ancient castle and spending their time trading goods with the artisans therein. They still didn't use money for the residents but they did accept coin from the weary traveler.

It truly was a gorgeous place to live. Harry and Ginny had even discussed moving there sometime in the future, much to Severus' disdain. Nothing was set in stone but it was something that was on the table. Hermione would have loved their company but she also enjoyed the privacy their small town provided. It wasn't like she wasn't just a portkey away. The relationship with the villagers hadn't changed nor had their status in the wizarding world been made public. They were just two simple magical folks living out their lives in peace.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus had settled down beside her when he'd seen her eyes drift away, leaving her lunch under a stasis charm for when she would be ready to eat.

"How much I love you." Hermione blinked slowly, turning her head to nuzzle her nose into his chin.

Severus snorted softly, "Only the fates know why." He jumped slightly from her gentle thump to his chest before gently wrapping his arm around her stomach pulling her closer.

"Are you taking the potion today to St. Mungo's?" Hermione nestled herself carefully on her side, nuzzling her head under his chin to enjoy his gentle massage of her lower back.

"I am. I'm scheduled to arrive in an hour."

Severus had been utilizing the castle's lab and all the ancient books in the library to complete a maragery of potions that had not only helped Hermione and himself but all of wizarding kind as well. He completed a few smaller projects first. Like trying to make the scars on Hermione's back and chest fade away faster and had actually created a potion that had not only removed the discoloration but had left behind only the smallest of seams where they had been. It had been his gift to her on their second Christmas but she had only agreed to use it if he would as well. Though neither of them cared about their scars vanity wise, they both knew that they were reminders of a past they had both left far behind.

Severus' skin had never looked so healthy. With his scars faded to almost nothing, he'd actually started working outside without his shirt. True it was only within the safety of the walls surrounding the magical herb garden the castle provided, it was a wonderful sight for Hermione nonetheless.

She'd resumed her work at the ministry and had now taken over three related departments. The records had been resorted alphabetically instead of by bloodline, streamlining the process for the way records were kept and making it nearly impossible to tell just how much 'magical' blood resided in the family line. Newly discovered witches and wizards were researched and provided the most rudimentary of lineage but still, it was something more than just a single file with a name. It brought a sort of balance to the world that hadn't been seen for some time. It was actually rather fascinating at times to find that someone would share a common ancestor that otherwise may not ever have been known. Like how about seven generations back Harry's mother and Neville's father were second cousins.

Family records were still kept together with the most current last name marking their place. It had been both a heartwarming and heartbreaking moment when she'd moved her file from G to S. While she hadn't completely removed her name, choosing instead to hyphenate it. She did find it easier to keep her records with his. Afterall, they were a family now.

"You really are a wonderful man. I only wish I could be there myself to see if it works." Hermione knew that the potions he'd be delivering today were designed to help victims of the cruciatus curse and botched obliviate spells regain their ability to process, store and retain memories. She had already spoken by owl to Neville, urging him to speak to the healers about using the potion in his parents.

"I will show you the memory when I return." Severus pressed a small kiss to her ear before pulling himself from the bed. "Galia will be by any moment should you need anything."

Hermione turned her head to the tray of food waiting for her, "I'm sure I'll be fine, though I wouldn't mind a new book." Hermione lifted her present reading mateiral from Severus' pillow. He hadn't been alone in coming up with his solutions. Hermione had been by his side nearly every step of the way, checking and rechecking his theories. It was a rather comical reversal of past roles at times when she'd find something wrong with calculations or when he would forget to factor in some other obscure valiable that would have blown the potion up in his face. While she wasn't always correct in her observations; she had prevented a fair few potion mishaps. She wasn't a potions master but she did have a wealth of obscure knowledge that came from absorbing everything she could get her hands on. Her gift of being a walking encyclopedia of knowledge had never been so appreciated.

"I shall bring another." Severus took the offered tome tucking it under his arm, "I should return within three hours."

"I'll be here." Hermione pushed herself up against the headboard offering a soft smile to his retreating form, "Severus?"

Severud turned on his heel to give her his attention, "Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I, you." He gave her the tiniest wisps of a smile before turning out of the door.

oOo

Ron frowned deeply at the black and white news clipping of a happy couple on their wedding day. The bright smile of the woman standing so tall and proud with a crown of jewels upon her head made his stomach grow cold. To say he was bitter would have been an understatement to the feelings that had wrapped around his heart.

All hope had left his life the day he had stumbled across the article one day while he was out shopping. News of the wedding had made headlines all across the wizarding world. Rejoicing in the return of the last wizarding monarch while simultaneously explaining that neither of them would be taking on any royal duties. It was definitely history making even though nothing in the world had truly changed. At least for everyone but him.

That had been the day that everything in his life had turned grey. Every sunrise brought another cold reminder to how his mistakes would forever be a burden upon his shoulders. That nothing he could ever do from that day forward would ever bring back the love he had lost.

He had moved then, far away from his family and his friends that'd he spent his childhood beside. Choosing instead to be forgotten rather than face up to his mistakes. He'd relocated to a small village just on the outskirts of the dragon breeding preserve that his brother Charlie was in charge of. While he didn't work beside him he would occasionally see him in the pub that he'd taken a job at. Though their relation was known by the local patrons one would never know by the way the interacted with each other.

"Quit your slack'n and go clear table four!"

Ron snapped out of his dark pensive to the command of the gruff pub owner. Hastily shoving the worn clipping back into his pocket.

oOo

"Hello, Professor."

"Not a professor anymore, Ms. Burkins." Severus sighed softly through his nose. He'd had thos conversation with the former Hufflepuff every time he'd come to drop off his new potion though today he didn't feel like correcting her any further.

"Is this the memory restoring draught?" The young witch carefully picked up one of the ten vials turning it in the light, "It looks like water."

"It should do as prescribed." Severus kept his tone even as she set the vial back inside the small wooden box turning away to get the head healer on staff to sign the required form. When he turned away to look down the ward his eyes narrowed just a fraction. He knew that stooped walk. The walk of a life almost too heavy to carry. He tilted his head away trying to appear aloof but still kept his eyes on the boy who had broken the record for melted cauldrons during his teaching days at Hogwarts.

Neville took a deep breath, today was the day the healer had told him to come. They were going to try a new treatment for his parents. There hadn't been many breakthroughs in his life but the few they had tried had had no effect on the mental state of his beloved mother and father. He hadn't given up hope that one day they might be able to live a normal happy life again but he would always love them just as they were, no matter the outcome.

By happenstance, it also happened to be the day before his 25th birthday. It was a day he would have come regardless. Though his parents could never wish him the best; he wanted to show them how much he'd grown every year. Show them that their sacrifice wasn't in vain. He would never let them down. Even if they may not have understood that time was passing, he knew in his heart that they still loved him with their souls.

Neville took a small breath, looking down at the bouquet of flowers he'd brought. He didn't usually bring things but Luna had insisted. Her father had not survived the war. His body too broken. Luna had been able to say goodbye but Neville knew it left a hole in her heart. He had been there for her throughout. When she'd finally broken down and cried—really cried—for her loss, he had been right beside her. Holding her, promising her that he would always be by her side.

It had been one of the reasons he had chosen to come alone that day and leave her to plan the small party for his birthday that coming weekend. Regardless of the outcome; he would celebrate not for himself, but for his parents.

A deep breath opened the door to the homely room, bright and airy with the windows partially open to allow the warm summer breeze inside. His soft eyes turned towards the corner where his parents sat side by side in their respective chairs, relaxing in the warmth of the sun. Their eyes were tuned to different points on the wall.

"Hello, Neville."

Neville couldn't help but jump slightly when the healer, Mrs. Rayennyte came up behind him placing a gentle hand on his back. The young man gave her his iconic lopsided smile before letting out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding before looking down at the vials she had in her hands.

"Is that it?"

"Just arrived."

Neville let out a slow breath trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest or allowing his hopes to raise too high. He didn't know where the potion came from nor who had been behind any of it. All he had known was that Hermione had spoken to him about a potion that would possibly help his parents. She hadn't said either who or where the potion had come from but he didn't think too much about it as she always seemed to have the right information for the time.

Neville swallowed down his ambivalent anxiety and nodded his head moving aside to let her pass into the room. He paused just for a second when he thought he caught a black figure out of the corner of his eye but when he turned his head he found that the hallway had cleared leaving him to pause for only a moment. He didn't bother to linger on it and turned back into the room.

Severus had learned many things in the years that had followed the day he'd accepted his birthright. Many questions over time had been answered. One of the most forefront on his mind and that had often kept him awake at night was why Ariana Dumbledore's obscurus was in the castle. Both he and Hermione had learned that the castle had become a safe haven to those who had known of its existence.

Albus' father had known Galia's great-grandfather, the caretaker of the castle and keeper of its secrets at the time. He didn't possess the magical prowess to obtain the crown, having failed the test of heart when trying to claim the castle for his own. His younger brother Algurth II, having taken the throne reluctantly in his failing. He still remained pure in the bloodline and though the castle hadn't bent completely to his will he still had access to most of its most sacred areas. One of those being the room that had been guarded by Lux.

Though he did not possess the power of the crown, his tongue had persuaded Lux to take the obscurus for safekeeping, going behind his brother's back to do so. The transfer of the obscurus was found out by Algurth's youngest daughter. She had tried to stop her uncle from bringing such a dark power into the castle without her father's wishes, but she had only been seven at the time. A seer by birth, her power was too great for her to control and when she saw that the obscurus was destined to kill her father she had tried to create her own to try and stop its immense power, unfortunately, she was much too young to wield it and lost her life trying to save her father's. It had been such a betrayal, that the King, mad with his grief sealed the castle away for all those he deemed unworthy to reside inside.

Severus had also learned something he had never believed possible. That his mother, whom he had not seen since he had turned 16, was still alive. He had presumed her dead when he'd come home to find his father had drunk himself to death. His mother's disappearance afterward had sparked both a muggle and magical investigation but neither side had ever yielded results. The media hadn't covered it, as it was just another death, in a poor rundown part of town and he never spoke of it. His father got what he deserved and though for a few years he had wondered why his mother was gone, he had never truly put any effort into finding her.

It wasn't that he didn't care for his mother's well-being, it was that at the time, he believed that she had left for a reason. A reason a boy such as he couldn't understand. She had left a note, something he had never shared with anyone else. It had simply read, 'There is a time for everything.' He had spent many nights thinking about its meaning but as life returned to its normal routines and the suddenness of being completely on his own took precedence, he slowly forgot.

Now, he was walking down the hall where she had resided for the last fifteen years. Unknown, held by only her maiden last name, Prince. It had taken him nearly a year to even discuss his found knowledge with Hermione. Her response had been gentle and supportive but he knew she wanted him to make peace with his mother. If nothing else, to say goodbye to a woman that brought him into the world. It took nearly another year for him to dare to enquire. The information that he'd found in one of the books in the library had only given a small hint as to where she had been and what had happened to her. It had only been luck that one day at the time he was dropping off his potions, that he'd caught a glimpse of her walking down the hall towards her room.

He had been so shocked by her appearance that he hadn't been able to approach her at all. Her hair had turned silver, long and straight as it ever was, falling down to the small of her back like the shining moon. Her steps were slow, her shoulders strict but rounded with age. However, what had really stopped him was when he noticed that her left arm, was completely gone.

He had Hermione use her connections at the ministry to try and find out if it was, in fact, his mother whom he had seen. It was hard to tell as the woman had had her back to him, but he knew that walk, that stride, it was his very own. He had caught just the smallest glimpse of her face when she'd turned into her room. Her sharp dark eyes forever narrowed and creased with time. Her lips pursed and frowned. There almost no denying.

He hadn't had the strength to go to her room until now. The information Hermione had been able to uncover had not been hopeful in any regard. The file she had been able to have released had told him only that she was suffering under the effects of an unknown curse that had taken her ability to speak. It had been one of the catalysts for the potion he had brought today though he wasn't sure what good the potion he'd brought with him would actually do. He had tried to read the scryer's books for any hint as to what had befallen her but they were written in such an opaque way they were nearly impossible to pin down any true cause.

Severus took a small breath as he came to stand in front of the door he'd seen her enter. The name plaque beneath was empty and the door was partially ajar. A cold feeling started to grow in his stomach when he reached out to give it a small push.

The door swung open to reveal what his heart already knew. His eyes turned around the sterile space, completely devoid of any sign that someone was being cared for within. His jaw tightened marginally as his hand curled tighter around the vial in his free hand. He was too late.

A slow breath left his nose as he turned away from the room. She wasn't the only person whom he had wronged through his life. Though he was unsure as to what _he_ had done to make his mother disappear he was quite sure it was his fault. A slow centering breath returned the vial to his pocket, clinking softly against another that had been specially prepared.

"Are you looking for Ms. Prince?" A kind looking young girl, whose name he could just faintly recall looked up at him with a kind smile and a small clipboard held her chest.

"Indeed."

The girl's smile turned sad for a moment and she turned her eyes shyly down to the clipboard in front of her, "I know I'm not supposed to say anything, but I remember you, Professor." The girl turned her face up again and her name suddenly registered. Pritchard, Melody. Slytherin house. She was young at the time but he could see it now. "You were kind to us, even if no one else was. Strict but kind."

Severus could only incline his head slightly, resisting the urge to gather the information he needed by listening in on her thoughts. He'd never even considered what his actions might have looked like from a child's perspective. He had only done his best to keep as many as he could from seeking their fame by following the path to darkness. It was a rarity to find a Slytherin in this line of work but he found comfort that one of his students had chosen a more noble path.

Melody pulled the clipboard back to her chest, her face preluding the words that were to come, "I'm sorry to say she's passed. About four hours ago. She had no family listed but when we were cleaning we found letters addressing a son. We've sent an inquiry to the records office but they said it'll take some time as their head of department is out on maternity leave."

Severus lowered his eyes to show his reverence for his mother's passing, "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"Really?" Melody couldn't help but smile softly, "That would be wonderful, professor. Maybe something in one of the letters would give a clue as to where to start."

Severus took a slow breath looking back down the hall. As much as he wanted his own resolution, there was another that deserved it much more.

"Is Miss Hissand still under care?"

"Yes but-"

Severus didn't allow her to finish putting his hand up to silence her protests. He had seen her once already, through the glass that separated her from the outside world. She had been one of the 'chosen', who had become one of many pets the formally occupied Malfoy Manor had played host to. A mere fourth year at the time of her capture, the only small favor the fates had given to her was that she had been given to Narissa instead of her insane sister. She had been the only survivor. If one could consider what was left of her fragile young mind living.

He had by some miracle convinced Narcissa to keep her close and out of her sister's insane warpath. Playing on the woman's own fears as a mother to ensure the young girl's safety. While her father had been killed, the girl's mother had somehow survived her numerous injuries. Severus would often see her standing outside the room her daughter had been placed in, tears of sadness running down her cheeks at the sheer hopelessness of the situation.

"This potion contains Swooping Evil venom, make sure that the healer in charge of her case measures carefully." He pulled the vial from his pocket holding it between his fingers so that the light shone through the light green liquid.

The girl's eyes widened considerably but she reached up cautiously nonetheless, taking the small vial into her palm, "I'll make sure it gets placed on her potion regime."

oOo

Hermione let out a soft sigh tilting her face towards the sun, taking in the fresh clean air. Galia had come by to help with the housework and make sure Hermione was looked after. With her due date quickly approaching it was a nice security for the first time mother to be. Though it was Severus who had requested her presence Hermione didn't mind her being nearby. She didn't come every time Severus left the house but on the days he would be out of town for an extended length of time she would stop by to check on the witch and see if there was anything she needed.

Presently she found herself walking towards the quiet little town, assured by Galia's 'insight' that the small walk would do her no harm she'd taken up the offer for a nice relaxing walk. She wasn't instructed to be on bed rest but moving around with a 10kg beach ball attached to her stomach was rather labor intensive.

"Where's Renatus?"

"He's out with his uncle playing in the orchard." Galia smiled softly motioning towards one of the many orchards that provided a beautiful backdrop to the town, "He showed him his broom and the boy was completely ensared."

"Boy's and their toys." Hermione giggled softly absently running her hand over her stomach, "Please, you must tell me when they're going to come." Hermione didn't stop the playful whine that came into her voice as she looked up at Galia for an answer she'd been asking from the moment she started to show.

"Nope, haven't a clue." Galia grinned softly and ran her hand through her dark hair turning her eyes towards the center square fountain. It had been repaired by Librus after his return to the castle, shining in all its glory. The resting golden phoenix resting its head down over the large coat of arms that had been changed when Severus and Hermione had taken the crowns. The water flowing out from the plinth to fill the large alabaster stone basin beneath.

Hermione gave her best pout but decided not to push the topic any further. She was just becoming excited and anxious. Her life had been a rollercoaster thus far and it felt like she was just reaching the highest point. She tucked some of her own hair behind her ear when a flash of red hair caught her eye. She turned slowly shifting her stance to see around the fountain while her heart sped up just a little.

oOo

Severus let out a slow breath setting down another letter. Sitting in the consultation room for newly admitted wards family's he'd been given permission to look through what little personal effects his mother had left behind. It wasn't much, even though she had stayed there for some time. Just journals and letters. Decades worth of ramblings.

Her journal had been nearly indecipherable, though he had tried to crack the code, he had decided it was outside of his realm. What he had been able to decipher had appeared to have been nothing more than her observations about her daily life in the ward. Nothing too innocuous. What _had_ garnered his attention were the small bundle of letters, seven in total. The date had remained constant, January 9th; his birthday.

He started with the oldest, the one that would have marked his seventeenth birthday. The handwriting was neat and clean but the page was warn, as if carried for a long time. The heading simple: _To my dear son._ He ran his eyes down the page, unfettered by the apology written within. It commented upon his daily life at Hogwarts, urging him to remain strong through it all. Aside from the apology there sections praising him on his intelligence, his abilities and his resilience in the face of adversity. Following that, she had warned him—a little too late—about the relationships he had been building with his fellow Slytherins. Condemning him for his choices at times.

It was all surreal, as though his mother had been right beside him during the entire year. When he came to the end of the letter his brow furrowed. She asked him if he had seen her—watching him—if he had gotten her gift. His mind spiraled back decades trying to recall just how exactly he'd come to be in possession of the battlefield potion's kit. The words written in the letter gave him no clues and it was hard for him to recall so long ago.

With pursed lips, he moved on to the next letter but before catching sight of her closing: _There is a time for everything and everything in its time, Mum._ The same words came over and over again as he looked briefly through the letters but when he came to the last his brow furrowed even deeper. The letter was shorter than the others, only one page, in fact, it spoke of very little regarding his life that year only that he needed to press onward, keep fighting the closing of the letter simple, yet complex: _It is time._ No signature followed it but he was left to wonder if these letters were ever meant to come to him at all. When he turned his eyes up to the last line, a deep indescribable feeling settled in his chest, _'I'm coming home.'_

Severus set the letter down lifting his eyes towards the window. The date would have marked his 23rd birthday. The year of his life best left forgotten. He closed his eyes for a long moment, bringing his hand up to rub his tense brow. The Dark Lord had been gone by then but his life had been taken captive by another. So many webs, so spiders, waiting to snatch you away. It was hard for him to even recall who was the fly. One thing was certain, she'd never made it.

Severus folded the letter with extreme reverence. Letting his emotions cycle through unhindered. Reliving the darkest days of his life had been whole fully unprepared for. Though he had found some consolation that the past was over, it was still something that would mar his soul until his last breath. With the strength that could only be found from a hard life, he placed the letters back inside the small file box beside the clothes she had been found in. His hand brushed against something warm hidden in the fabric and he could hear the faintest of whispers against his thoughts.

"Professor?"

Severus let out a deep growling sigh before carefully pulling back the shirt that laid on top, he didn't turn his head nor shift his eyes, his action revealing a small glass orb filled with a dark smokey like substance that shifted to his touch, "Yes?"

"I think you'll want to see this."

Severus pursed his lips, wrapping his large hand around the orb before obscuring his action with the lid of the box, slipping it carefully into his expanded pocket before replacing the lid on top. He left the box as he came to follow the assistant healer out of the small room and through the office. He followed her left down the hall towards the room the Longbottoms were being cared for and took a slow breath to clear his thoughts.

The whisper had gone quiet but he could still feel the pressure against his shields. Gently caressing, not pushing nor prodding, as though waiting patiently to be let inside. As he rounded the doorframe to the room he kept his glance away from the other healers that had gathered near the entrance. All starring with wonder and extreme relief as the sight therein. Some could hardly hold back their emotions with tears of joy streaming down their faces.

Severus paid them little mind turning himself so that he could get a clear view. Muffled voices filled his ears as he watched the weeping family wrapped in the others embrace on the floor. Neville's parents held him tight as they wept. Their voices graveled and soft from years of unuse. Yet still, their words of adoration could be heard. Severus wasn't sure what the long-term would bring but the fact that they were speaking and recognized their son brought hope. He had nothing to say to anyone therein, as it his actions that placed them there in the first place. A long winding road of crossed paths and happenstance had inadvertently caused their misfortune. He made not have held the wand that had done the deed but his hands were not clean.

 _You have done well, my son._

Severus turned away to the whispered voice. It was faded into the back of his memories but he knew the owner. It was then, he knew without a doubt just what or rather whom, resided inside the orb. Without wanting to make his role in the 'miracle' before him, he turned away back down the hall to make his exit. He had no need for any praise or commendment for what he'd done. It was just, something that needed to be done.


	93. Chapter 93

Hermione smiled softly, waving goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. They had come to the town to surprise Hermione with two beautiful handmade gifts for the babies. She'd been extremely tight-lipped as to the names of the children. Only giving her friends and family the first letter of their names but not telling them what letter went to which. As she didn't want to know the gender of her children she'd foregone having the midwife tell her the genders and had thus chosen two names that would fit either gender.

It was completely opposite of her normally extremely prepared character but considering how well that had gone for her in the past she'd decided to just sit back and let fate decide. It was a sort of cathartic moment for her when she just let the stress of needing to know everything there was, go. She'd never looked back.

Severus had wanted no part in their names. At least, their first names and had subsequently secretly created his own list of middle names to give the children. Hermione had happened across his 'secret' list one day while cleaning his desk but hadn't told him her opinion about what he'd chosen. He hadn't been as creative as she in the name department but she loved them all the same.

Hermione watched Galia lead the couple down the street to stay the night at the inn. Though they could portkey back home they had said they wanted to explore some of the shops and possibly see the inside of the castle, if Hermione had the energy. Their small conversation and quaint little tea and snacks had ended rather abruptly when Hermione had fallen asleep, teacup still in hand. She hadn't realized how much her daily life was exhausting her until that moment. It wasn't as if she was doing too much, at least not in her world.

Just normal housework, paperwork from the office that she'd brought home to keep her busy and reading books Severus would bring from the castle. The walk to the castle wasn't far but it was increasingly more tiring as the days had worn on. As much as she wanted to show them more of the castle than what they'd seen when they'd come for her wedding she just didn't see it happening in the near future. Even still, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely found the town a wonderful place to spend the weekend just relaxing from their children and grandchildren.

Hermione turned her head towards the castle, her eye catching on the green crystal lantern shining softly in the growing darkness. She and Severus had charmed a lantern beside the gate to light up if either of them were inside. It allowed for them to come and go without having to find the other and also let others who may have been looking for them to know where they were. Green for Severus, red for her and white if they were both inside.

oOo

Severus slowly walked down the steps leading down into the catacombs. The voices of those therein were ominously quiet but he could feel them reaching out; as if they too knew what he held in his palm. A hand had slowly taken hold of his heart, not painfully, but oddly comforting. As though it was being cradled in warmth. He didn't know what had possessed him to 'steal' his mother's soul from the hospital. As many times before in his life, it had just felt right. She never got to come home. So, he was going he was going to bring her home.

He turned his head down the hall coming to the same level that Galia had brought her son to. He was sure there was plenty of space on the other levels but it felt only right that she be laid to rest beside another who had lost their life before their time.

The orb from which Galia's son had been kept remained broken upon its pedestal, neither he nor Hermione had had the heart to disturb the area. Even now as he approached it, he gave it a slow and wide birth turning his head to look down the shelves. He counted the spaces between, wanting to make sure that when Galia and he were to pass, there would be plenty of space to lay them both to rest beside their loved ones of this life.

A slow breath left his nose and he pulled the orb closer to his face, turning it in the soft torchlight just beside the hole he had chosen. He would, when the time presented itself, send a request for his mother's body to be brought and entombed properly though he knew it was just a meaningless ritual as her very soul, laid inside his palm.

He didn't know what to expect when he sat the orb down upon the pedestal, in fact, he hadn't really planned on sticking around to find out. There was nothing more his mother could possibly say to him. He was a grown man now. The war was over and his life had found peace. Even his curious mind hung onto no more questions, no more pitiful childish whinging over why he had been left all alone. What was done, was done.

In a moment of reverence, Severus brought the orb up, pressing his thinned lips against the cool glass. A soft smell wafted under his nose, bringing forth a memory that had been long forgotten. His brow furrowed deeply as he felt the images coming to the forefront of his inner thoughts.

 _"Come here, sweet boy. That's it you can do it..."_

 _Severus could feel himself growing closer to the voice, his vantage that no taller than that of a toddler. He could feel the sun warming his skin as he toddled his way through the tall grass. The sun shining brightly in the memory filling his nose with the soft scent of lavender and sage. Two smells that had followed him throughout his life though he had never known why._

 _"That's it, a little more..."_

 _The soft, kind voice calling out to his former-self was almost too kind to believe who it belonged to. As the sun broke through the tall grass and his small hands pushed himself through into a clearing. A beautiful young woman knelt before him, no lines to mar her young face, no dark circles depicting restless nights lived in constant fear. It was the vision of his mother only the memory inside the orb could have ever produced._

 _"There you are, my son. My Severus." Eileen smiled brightly reaching down towards the small boy who lett out a soft gentile laugh at being picked up. His small hands gently taking hold of the sharply angled cheeks looking into the infinitely dark eyes. "No matter what happens Severus, Mummy loves you so much..."_

 _The memory spiraled out to the sound of angry voices being called out in the distance. The world spun out as Eileen turned, hiding Severus' face into her chest. The painful emotion welling up inside her pressing through the memory into reality before the entire world went dark and quiet again._

 _"I love you so much, my son."_

Severus pulled the orb from his lips, a small tear falling from his eye unnoticed as he set his mother's soul gently upon her final resting place. He had no idea from where the memory came, hidden buried away in the darkness that had filled his life. He didn't know when the world he had come to know had come to be his reality. It was a question for another day. Another time. A deep breath cleared his thoughts and an absent wipe from the back of his hand cleared his face. He hadn't realized how much his mother's absence in his life had affected him, until then. The unknown surrounding her disappearance and everything he had had to suffer through alone. His mother had never been outrightly cruel to him, just distant and cautious.

Galia's confession returned to his mind as he turned on his heel to return home. Though they had reconciled in the years that had past, she never did explain fully how exactly she was to blame for his mother's banishment from the family. He had always assumed it had been because his mother had married a muggle, a worthless one at that. Learning that it had been her prediction on his life that had turned his family away had been a rather painful revelation at the time. A fleeting thought lingered in the back of his mind as he took the slope leading up; what would his life have been like if her powers had never been used at all? What if his own child carried the same burden that Galia had been bestowed?

Severus pushed it all deep down inside, he couldn't worry about any of that now, he was destined to be a father. His parents, grandparents were dead. He was the last of the line. There was no one left to place judgment upon him. No one to condemn his child before they could even speak. This was a new world, a new beginning.

oOOo

Hermione groaned softly, shifting from her side to her back. She'd gone to bed early, having left some of her leftovers out for Severus as she hadn't been sure how long he'd be in the library finding her a new book. She could feel his weight and insufferable heat resting beside her. Their cuddling had taken a back seat to the random positions Hermione had to put herself into to find rest. Presently, her most comfortable position had her propped up on a pile of pillows, creating a nest of sorts. While comfortable for her it frequently left Severus fending for space on his side of the bed.

A sharp kick to her bladder spurred her forward and she slowly pushed herself up to make her way to the bathroom, she made a point of covering Severus back up as she made her way to the bathroom," Shh, yes alright... mummy's moving..." Hermione absently rubbed her stomach, letting out a soft yawn. It was barely past one am according to the small clock on her bedside table. It wasn't uncommon these days to have her getting up and down through the night it was possibly the reason why she was falling asleep during the day.

oOo

Severus found himself inexplicitly alone. His body told him it was still ungodly early but a cold shiver down his spine told him something was wrong. His eyes snapped open in an instant, the room around him was dark but his eyes adjusted quickly. A heavy pressure pressed against his chest, the feeling of knowing something was there, hidden right in the corner of your vision, just out of sight. That hair-raising feeling of a breath wafting over the back of your neck while your ears strain against the ringing silence around you.

Severus pushed himself from the bed as silently as possible, his wand in his hand while his eyes snapped to the open bedroom door across the room. Out of the very corner of his eye, he could make out the space empty in the bed where Hermione should have been causing the tension on his chest to press even harder making his legs feels as though they'd suddenly become weighted. Even his hand that held his wand felt too heavy to lift.

Still, he pressed on towards the door. A small creak sending a shiver straight to his toes and he knew, they were no longer alone. This new presence felt evil and dark. Oppressive and controlling. He could not sense Hermione anywhere near and knew she was not the cause of the sound. As he rounded the corner of the doorway his eyes immediately snapped to the stairs his breath catching in his throat.

A black mass starred up at him midway up the stairs frozen in place as though startled to have been caught during its ascent. Two large white eyes and a large unnaturally wide just as white mouth formed just before a man formed out of the mist. A familiar whiny voice coming from the hole where the black mass's more mouth should have been.

"They're mine... you stole them from me... mine..."

Severus found himself paralyzed by the sight before him. Demon or man he could not discern. The voice was familiar but he could not place it. The creature before him took another slow step and he could feel something warm running down his hip, his mind jumping to Hermione in the next instant.

"She was _mine!_ You stole her from me!" Just as the last syllable passed the creature's lips, it lunged forward taking the shape of a man for only a second before Severus jolted harshly into a new reality.

Severus sat up stock straight in the bed, his eyes wide and his heart racing. He hadn't had a nightmare such as that in a long time. The fear of the unknown coupled with the twisted form of a nameless demon. It's wide white eyes and crescent smile still lingering disembodied in the back of his inner eye. It was only just when his brain was registering the first rays of light slipping through the closed curtains did he notice that his left hand was sitting in something warm and wet.

He turned his head down, his racing heart slowing to the sight of Hermione peacefully resting beside him. Her head turned towards him with one of her arms over her head. She let out the softest if sighs, calming his heart further. It was the next moment when he thought to lift his hand and his brain registered the warm wet feeling went all the way down to his knee. He brought his hand up, confused by the clear odorless liquid before his brain cleared enough for him to realize what had happened.

"Hermione?" His voice was soft but urgent as he pulled back the rest of the blankets, that action causing the woman beside him to groan and reach out blindly.

"Mm?"

"I think your water broke." Severus' heart revved up once more as he started to push himself from the bed to confirm his theory. The dream he'd just experienced holding no weight against the very sudden reality before him. He wasn't ready, he couldn't do this.

Hermione let out another soft sleepy noise of confusion before slowly lifting her head to blink her eyes open. She hadn't felt anything and her midnight trip to the bathroom hadn't yielded any warning. Of course, she'd read numerous books about the process and knew some women didn't feel anything at all when their water broke and that most women didn't even have their water break naturally. Though it was a sign that the baby was on the way, without contractions to follow it was a horrible way to approximate when the baby would be born. Her number one concern now was an infection.

"It's okay...mmm what color is it?" Hermione was still very heavy with sleep unable to process the look of horror in the love of her life's face at the end of the bed.

"Uh... clear?" Severus couldn't understand why he had found himself suddenly struck dumb. He'd faced down the most dangerous wizards in history! Flirted with death for years. Why was bringing new life into the world so much more terrifying?

"It's fine..." Hermione rubbed her eyes with a heavy yawn, she reached over towards the bedside table calling her wand into her hand before casting a drying spell on the sheets. Once finished she pushed herself up and managed to lift her sleepy head to finally blink the man at the end of the bed into focus. She couldn't help but feel a mixture of humor and concern fighting for precedence on her face.

"Severus? Love, are you alright?"

"I...uh..." Severus didn't know what he looked like, between his nightmare and the reality that his children were coming to the world had certainly left him looking like a deer in the headlights. "What do we do?"

Hermione would have laughed if it hadn't been so out of character for the normally acetic man to stumble through his words, "We go to the hospital. We don't have to rush, we just need to get my bag and load the carriage." Hermione kept her voice even but not condescending, she was amazed at her own calmness over the entire situation but she was glad one of them had their head still attached to their shoulders.

"Right...right..." Severus took a slow breath pushing his messed hair out of his face. His dream was starting to become a distant memory now as the real world came colliding into him full force. He turned away from the bed, still wearing nothing but his sleeping pants and turned himself in a full circle while his brain tried to supply him with the information he needed.

Hermione watched him make two full circles in place before she turned her wand towards the closet pulling out the bag she'd prepped nearly a month ago for her stay in the hospital. She offered him a small smile as he turned towards the sound before making his way over to pull it from the floor. He shook out his head again as though to clear it when he finally looked at her fully.

Hermione gave him a kind, loving smile, she'd never would have believed childbirth would have been his one and only weakness. She was sure they were going to laugh about this later but for now, she appeased his over-serious nature with a small nod of her head and started to properly get herself out of bed. She couldn't feel any contractions but she could feel the babies inside her stomach shifting and turning as they prepared themselves to enter the world. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling but it wasn't outright painful.

When her feet made it over the edge of the bed Severus had gathered enough of his wits to place the bag on the end bed before turning to find himself something proper to wear. She probably would have laughed outright if he'd gone bolting down the stairs in nothing but his pajamas but she was relieved that at least some of his brain was intact.

"Severus?" Hermione took his arm gently as he dropped his clothes to the edge of the bed having grabbed two shirts instead of a pair of pants, "It'll be alright. I'm not even having contractions yet...we have plenty of time."

Severus let out a slow breath through his nose looking down at her hand on his arm. So many things were starting to come alive inside his waking mind. Too many fears to possibly process and for once in his life, the very first time, he was able to truthfully express in words what his heart was desperately thumping around in his skull, "I'm scared..."

Hermione's eyes widened considerably before she had a mind to stop herself. She'd _never_ in her time with him had ever heard him express something so emotionally raw. Her eyes softened as her hand wrapped tighter around his arm pulling him down onto one knee so that he would be level with her, "Me too." She offered him a smile before leaning forward just enough to rest her forehead against his, "But you know what? I believe in us, we can do this. Together."

Severus felt a wave of calmness rushing down his frame. From where he couldn't ascertain but it was a most welcome visitor. He lost himself in her eyes, deep chocolate with flecked gold, for longer than he wanted to admit before finally closing his own with a small nod. When her lips pressed against the ridge of his cheek the feeling of peace that had started to build inside him came to a climax and he felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Hermione released his arm when she felt his brow relax against her own and slowly leaned back to let him come back to his feet. She had no desire to change her clothes as she was just going to get a gown when they got to the hospital anyway and thus simply took the time to practice her slow and controlled breathing. She let her eyes close but left her ears open, listening to Severus moving about the room gathering this and that as he got dressed.

When she would find the strength to open them again she found herself no longer in their bedroom. The light from the waking dawn spilled inside the cabin window of the small carriage they'd had build by Adrian the town's carpenter. As it was safe to portkey or apparate with a child on the way they'd had a magical carriage built months ago when they'd first found out. It would also later become the perfect transportation for her parents who had become dreadfully ill after portkeying to the town for the wedding.

Hermione rubbed her eye tiredly shifting her head away from the window. The inside had been transfigured into part bed part bench allowing for Hermione to be laid down if it was necessary when the decision had been discussed Hermione had thought it to be a rather silly addition but now she was grateful. A hand laid inside hers held firm and warm and she gave it a small squeeze before turning her head to look at Severus. His brow was awfully creased with worry and his eyes heavily circled.

"How long have I slept?"

"We're nearly there now, I tried to wake you but you started mumbling about dancing strawberries."

Hermione giggled softly but couldn't recall such a dream, her body was starting to feel tense now and she could feel the time was approaching, "Who's flying the carriage?"

"Reglan." Galia's voice came from her feet where the woman sat calmly with an all-knowing smile tugging at the corner of her lips, her son was still sleeping against her chest curled up in the monogrammed blanket Hermione and Severus had given him last Christmas.

Hermione shifted her head around her stomach to see them properly before gasping sharply as a contraction caught her by surprise. Her eyes widened and her hand popped all the knuckles in Severus', causing the man to gasp himself. As the wave of pain passed Hermione apologetically released Severus' hand before taking deep practiced breaths.

"That your first one?"

"Yeah...I ah...think so..."

"Good, we're right on time." Galia turned her head towards the sheered window pulling back the curtain to see that they were lowering down into St. Mungo's entrance lot.

Hermione could have kicked her if she didn't feel her world growing dark again. Her head fell back heavily onto the pillow as the world spiraled nauseatingly out of focus again. It felt odd this time, not like falling asleep but like she was stepping outside of her body. Her last thought before the world fell black was that it felt oddly reminiscent of the time when her mind had been split in two.

"Hermione?" Severus felt his heart skip when he felt her mind go completely blank, his heart jumping up into his throat as her eyes rolled closed. He took her hand in his again shaking it softly trying to get her to reflexively take hold as she'd often done in her sleep. When she didn't so much as twitch he felt his own mind swimming.

"What's wrong with her? Galia you tell me right now or I swear-"

"Relax. She is fine, her pain response triggered her previous fugue state. Since there is nothing left there, thanks to you, her conscious mind merely put itself to sleep. It's a bit odd, but it isn't the worst way to give birth."

"Her fugue state?" Severus' brows furrowed, going back all those years ago, "I removed her fugue state."

"You did, but not her body's natural response to pain."

"That makes no sense. She's been in pain before, why now?"

"Have you ever had a _contraction_? She'll be fine, I promise." Galia shifted Renatus in her lap gently running her fingers through his hair, "I know, everything will be fine."

Severus snarled but couldn't find the energy to actually be angry. A little warning would have been nice, in fact, a lot of warning would have been nice. Now he wished he would have read one of the books Hermione had laid about the house in a subtle attempt to prepare him for what was to come. The carriage coming to a soft landing clipped off the snarky retort that was forming on his tongue. He had other matters to worry about now.

"Should I wake her?"

"You can, she should wake straight up. I'll go call the healer." Galia came to her feet just as the cabin door came open, Reglan standing there with a proud puff to his chest. He took Renatus from Galia's arms to allow her to come down out of the carriage before turning a raised brow towards Severus' furious face.

"Do ya want some help?"

"No." Severus hadn't meant for his words to come out so sharply but his irritation levels combined with his fear and he just couldn't help himself. Another slow breath calmed his hands as he gave her a gentle yet firm shake on her shoulder this time. A soft groan met his ears and his shoulders slumped. "We're here..."

"Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes..." Severus didn't want to worry her any further.

Hermione mumbled something incoherent before taking the offered hand to help her sit up. She could hear the hustle outside of the carriage as the small team of healers and midwives came to greet them. She gave them a sleepy smile as she let Severus help her to her feet and through the expanded carriage door. When her bare feet touched down on the warm stone, she let out a small shiver before turning to sit down in the wheel-chair that had been brought for her.

"Have you started having contractions?"

"Yes, I think so...just one..."

"Alright, let's get you comfortable alright? Everything will be fine."

oOOo

Hermione felt odd, as though she were suddenly much lighter than she should have been. Her memories felt disjointed and fuzzy as though she'd dreamed it all. She could remember talking to Severus, discussing with the healers about a possible C-section in the case that she was unable to deliver both babies naturally as well as a brief moment where all she could remember was fear filled eyes growing farther away as if she had been taken away from Severus' side. Everything after that was completely black.

"My babies..." Her heavy arms dragged across the blanket resting over her and her breath hitched in her throat when she could no longer feel the rise over her stomach, "Severus?"

Hermione's head swiveled and she pushed her eyes open wide taking in the stark white walls. The rails along the edge of the bed clanked as she used them to pull herself from her back into a partial seated position. The entire room was empty save for her and she wondered if she had some how been caught in another dream. Low voices came from her side and she forced herself to turn, a small pain throbbing through her lower stomach from the action.

As soon as the side door came open she felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu. Severus stood extremely exhausted with a hidden awe clouding his eyes as he held a small bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Her heart leapt as he came to her side very gingerly passing over the sleeping infant to his mother's waiting arms.

Hermione had never known a joy such as the one she felt at that very moment. The tiny little ball of grace was perfect beyond measure and when she brought her hand up to gingerly tuck the blanket under his chin her heart swelled at the soft smile that formed on his face.

Before she could fall even further into her wonderous feeling the door that Severus had come through opened again with the soft whine of her newborn baby girl. Galia held the baby close, wrapped in the soft powder pink blanket that matched her brother's before coming to take the opposite side of the bed.

"She didn't like her bath," Galia smiled more as Hermione adjusted her hold over her son to take her daughter in her arms as well.

As soon as the bundle was pressed gently against her mother's chest she quieted down. Her little lips opening and closing with the tiny hand resting near her cheek. Her hair was dark, darker than her brother's and much more abundant but her face was almost a miniature version of Hermione's own. Neither she nor Severus noticed Galia's silent retreat leaving the new family to bask in the glory of all they'd done.

"Hello, precious..." Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she turned her head to the man which the life in her arms would have never been possible, "They're perfect..."

"Just like their mother." Severus too couldn't contain the pure joy that had captured his heart and his own single tear escaped his eye as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Hermione's brow. As he took his seat once more he brought his arm up very lightly running his thumb over each of the twin's cheeks marveling at how large he was comparatively. How could something so small ever grow to be so big? It was truly one of nature's wonders.

Hermione turned her head back down looking between the two of them, her heart telling her what names they were to be given, "Welcome to the world," she turned her head towards her daughter first, as Severus was still lightly running his thumb over the dark tuft of curled hair and knew immediately what her name would be, "Amura Eileen..." She caught Severus' eyes for only a moment before turning her eyes towards her still sleeping son, "Firas Alexandros."


	94. Chapter 94

oO 10 Years Later Oo

"Do you think Mum will be mad?"

"Probably."

"What do you think Dad will say?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think we should do it anyway?"

"Better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission," Amura smirked softly as she made her way up the entrance steps, her long curly black hair bouncing in the sunlight. She'd grown tall in the passing years, nearly the same height as her mother and only a few centimeters shorter than her brother. Her skin was just a pale as her father's but her eyes had taken on the color of her mother's. More like her father in temperament, she still carried her mother's heart for bringing kindness into the world around her.

"Why is it, whenever I listen to you, we always get in trouble." Firas sighed softly adjusting the small wiggling bundle held in his arms. His hair was more a muted brown with a light curl at the end. He'd grown it long like his father's but had chosen to keep the top half pulled back out of his face. His angled features and sharp cheeks gave him a rather handsome look and his mother's soft nose balanced out the sharpness of his deep brown eyes. More withdrawn than his sister, he was much more cautious and overly observant but exceptionally brilliant like his mother. He was generally more outspoken about his gathered knowledge to all those who would listen but when it came to his sister he found himself more often than not just going on with whatever her ideas were even if they made very little sense to him.

The both of them had received their birth given gifts upon their first birthday and had been officially placed into the family registry that year with their subsequent magical abilities listed therein. Amura had been gifted with the seers' sight, something Hermione had been both equally delighted and dreadfully worried about before Galia and she had found a suppression amulet within the castle that Amura would be able to wear until she could gain control of her gift.

Likewise, Firas had not been left out of receiving an extra magical gift and had also received an amulet to curb his natural abilities. Being a natural legilimens at even age one rivaled that of his father's. It wasn't until Hermione had noticed that he hadn't started to babble did she start to wonder if he might have been communicating his needs in another manner. So subtle was his gift that she hadn't realized that her 'instincts' on what he needed were, in fact, him communicating to her exactly what he wanted.

It had only been through Severus that the boy had even learned to speak at all. It had been a trying period in their relationship but it had made Severus more confident in his ability to become the father he had never had and Hermione had never been more proud of him. Though neither twin had many memories of their lives before four years old, their parents combined strengths and almost impassible wall of parenting, had created a rather creative if strict environment for growing up in.

Their playground had become the enormous library on most days. Each child having countless adventures inside the many books therein. To Hermione's great surprise, Severus had taken over the role as a teacher once more to help their children learn the basic skills, and even some not so basic skills, that they would need to join the wizarding world in the future. He, alongside Galia, had balanced out their education in ways Hermione could never have even imagined. Though she had at times thought about quitting her job at the ministry to stay home with the children she had decided that turning part of the castle into a small magical primary school had been much more satisfying.

The west wing with its various estate rooms had easily been transformed into classrooms suited for the growing children's needs. As word spread of the newly created school, magical children from all around had sought admittance to the historical castle but only a select few had been given admittance.

As the school grew, Severus relieved himself of his role of teacher, choosing instead to take on his formally despised position as headmaster. While the primary school kept only 10 children at a time it was still a daunting task to manage. Galia and a few others from the village had stepped in to fill the various roles the children therein would need to be filled as their growing magical bodies came into their powers.

The school had only been made open to the public two years ago but it already had garnered a massive reputation as being one of the best preparatory schools the magical community had ever seen. Hermione's involvement in its creation had even set her on the block to be voted as for Minister for Magic but she wasn't so sure that was where her heart lied. While she was still making waves in the magical community where she was; she knew when the time came she was destined for more.

Amura turned the corner cautiously, peeking into the modest living room of their comfortable manor home. It had grown warmer over the years, with pictures, toys, and other homely additions. One of which was a large blue sofa that their mother often took naps on while she was reading some work file or another. Though normally she wouldn't bring work home with her, she would on occasion bring one file to busy herself with on the weekend when the kids were outside playing.

Amura motioned for Firas to come closer, keeping her steps light as she tried to sneak past the doorway and up to the stairs leading to their rooms. She was almost certain her plan would work so long as they were able to get upstairs unnoticed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Amura squeaked and jumped back from the stairs as her mother's calm but accusing voice filled the room from under the arm that covered her eyes. The young girl would have sworn she was a mind reader just like her brother even though she'd been told differently on numerous occasions.

"Uh, well...that is..." Amura seemed to lose confidence in her 'clever' plan and turned to her brother for help.

"Can we keep them?" Firas believed honesty was the best policy when being caught in the act and tried to look as innocent as possible when his mother shifted on the couch to look at the both of them. Her eyes narrowed slightly when a long fluffy ear popped out from the wriggling blanket in his arms.

"Keep what?" Hermione raised her brow in a rather Severus-like manner, hiding the grin that threatened her face knowing that she'd caught the two of them in the act.

Firas glanced at Amura for a second before slowly pulling the blanket from over top one of the kneazle kittens in his arms. He looked at his mother's reaction from under his eyelashes keeping his rather effective pout, that his sister had yet to fully master, in place.

Hermione clicked her tongue softly and raised a hand to beckon them closer, "What did you do to poor Renatus?"

The teen had been home for the summer holiday and had actively offered to watch after the two of them while he was home. Galia had been so proud the day he had been accepted into not only Hogwarts but two other prestigious schools as well. Though she herself had never gotten the chance to have a proper education and despite knowing the history of Hermione and Severus alma mater, she had chosen to allow her son to attend Hogwarts. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw a house both Severus and Hermione had commended him for and thanks to their own castle's library—and Severus' additional tutoring on his holidays; he had broken nearly every academic record therein.

Though Renatus hadn't received as strong of a divining gift as his mother's, he was still able to see future events through the way of dreams and guided meditation. It was by far the easiest and kindest way to manage the otherwise powerful gift. With Parvapro still at his side, even at Hogwarts, the boy had made numerous friends from all houses and the town would often play host to a number of them around his birthday; keeping the normally sleepy town alive and flourishing.

"He's fine, uh...there was a girl and he uh..."

"Amura tricked him into talking to a girl he liked down at the inn." Firas jumped slightly when Amura elbowed him lightly in the side but merely retaliated with a small kick to her shin.

"Alright enough. Where did you find these?" Hermione had come to her feet now coming closer to gently run her fingers down one of the kittens' heads eliciting a deep purr.

"Mrs. Gradon was giving them away. She said she found a litter of them in the orchard but no Mum. There were too many for her to care for on her own so we asked if we could take these two. We did the work for them, honest!" Amura fell into her brother's line of thinking, choosing to speak the truth rather than trying to play word games. Though she was very skilled even for her age, she could barely hold a candle to the woman who married the master of the art.

"You did the work huh?" Hermione glanced between the two of them searching their faces for any hidden truths before looking back down at the adorable cat-like creature. A deep sigh passed her lips as she pulled her hand back. This wasn't the first 'wayward' creature her children had stumbled upon, though it was the first they actually seemed capable of keeping. She had to also admit that she had missed the company of a feline roaming the house.

"Go ask your father. If he says yes as well, you can keep them. If not, we'll discuss it at dinner."

"Yes!" Amura jumped excitedly before pushing Firas towards the front door. The light outside the gates had been lit so she had already known where their father could be found.

Hermione chuckled softly shaking her head before ruffling her hair. The two of them were surely going to be the end of her. At the very least she'd go out with a smile and a warm heart. A soft smile turned her back into the living room where she pulled over the file she'd been reading before she had decided to take a light nap.

She hadn't yet discussed her future plans for the castle with Severus but eventually, she wanted to make it a proper school for all those exceptionally gifted in the magical arts. A sort of magical University for those expressing interest in furthering the advancement of wizarding technology and medicinal potions. She knew a lot of the magic within the castle had been lost over the time it had been hidden but believed it was time for the wizarding world to see what it could truly become. Money wasn't the issue, convincing Severus that the world wasn't a harsh cruel place filled with dunderheads incapable of understanding the power therein, was.

oOo

Severus sighed heavily wiping his brow with his sleeve. Summer holiday was now the only time he could find peace within the castle herb garden. With his children now old enough to fend for themselves without constant supervision and Hermione's small school closed; he found himself free to continue his preferred work. While he didn't jump for joy over the entire primary school idea, he had come around to its usefulness as he hadn't wanted to send his children away to attend some other magical school or worse, a muggle one. Though he rarely verbally expressed his thoughts his heart and soul was now laid firmly in the hands of his family. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to ensure that all of them lived the lives they most definitely deserved.

Even though he'd never wanted to become a teacher at all in his life, he'd found the sort of lacking patience that had been missing during his Hogwarts tenure when it came to his own children. He hadn't felt confident that his newfound ability would carry over to other's children and had thus stepped back from his hands-on role to being more of an overseer. He would still take time out to ensure that his children were meeting their potential but left the others under his care in the hands of his more than capable cousin.

"The Prince and Princess have entered the castle, your Highness. Shall I guide them here?" Libros bowed his head slightly as Severus came to his full height to wipe the dirt off his hands.

"Do they seek my presence?" Severus had long since given up on trying to get the free elf to address him more commonly.

"It would appear that way."

"Then if you please." Severus watched the elf pop out before tossing the towel over his shoulder and made his way towards the small greenhouse that connected with the rest of the castle. It was nearing dinner time anyway and his herbs had done just fine under the care of the house elves that had taken to caring for them when he was too busy to do so. He still after all these years refused to let Hermione anywhere near the kitchen and even the children had quickly learned exactly what cupboards they were allowed into for snacks and which ones they were not. Though he'd never raised a hand to either of them, one look from his sharp eyes, thinned disapproving lips and raised brow would deter them from further disobedience.

As soon as he stepped into the small room he could already hear their voices echoing down the hall, unaware just how well voices carried along the stone.

"He likes you more, you should do the talking."

"Me? What do you mean, Dad's always like their daughter's more. It's like some protective biological thingy."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Read it, in a book."

"Well, that book must have been written centuries ago because everyone knows that Dad's and their sons are like super buddies. That fight beside each other in wars and battles and get all the cool hand me down stuff."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Same as you, but I bet my book was spot on."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Severus could actually hear his son rolling his eyes and had to hide his grin behind his hand. He was almost certain that had he grown up with Hermione instead of Lily that would have been an almost exact copy of a conversation they would have held at one point. Though neither of them was correct in their logic as he loved both of them equally and made a point of being exceptionally fair whenever possible.

The smirk cleared his face as he pretended to busy himself when he heard their voices drop to hushed whispers just outside of the partially open door. He did look up to see which one had lost their round of rock paper scissors to prove which one of their theories was possibly correct.

"Yes, Firas?"

"Dad, uh...I have a question."

"Mhm?" Severus leaned back against the table he'd been pretending to straighten crossing his arms to give his son his full attention.

"Well, you know our uh birthday is coming up and I was wondering if..." Firas made a small face glancing back at the door having missed whatever line he was supposed to deliver next.

"Amura, would you care to join us?" Severus' lip quirked as he felt the small jolt of startled fear run through his daughter's mind before she came into the room keeping her eyes down to the small blanket she held in her arms. Both children had learned that they could avoid their father's all-seeing eye if they avoided looking directly at him, of course, that only led to them being found out quicker.

"Mum said we could keep them if you said yes..." Amura, choosing the path her brother had previously, pulled the blanket from overtop of the kneazles' heads causing the kittens to mewl and stretch themselves out further in her hold.

Severus raised a brow, he didn't much care for pets of any kind. Animal hair had a nasty habit of contaminating potions if one was careless. He'd seen a wide number of potions go array during his time at Hogwarts because a careless student would forget to cast a hair repelling charm on their robes before coming to class.

"We already did the work for them, and Mrs. Gradon said she'd have to ship them off if no one could take them." Firas tried his best to stand tall and strong like his father but he hadn't yet mastered the stone-like look to his soft features.

Severus raised his hand silencing any more feeble attempts to convince him. Instead, he looked between the two of them for a long moment before finally pushing himself off of the table, "They are your responsibility and yours alone. If I catch your mother caring for them at all they shall be taken to the keep. Am I understood?"

Both children lit up brighter than Christmas time fairy lights and bounded from the room to go tell their mother. Severus just shook his head and rolled his eyes wondering just what he'd gotten himself into. He wasn't a magic-zoologist but he was certain the cats hadn't looked like the normal run of the mill strays. Either way, it was a good test of the responsibility his children had learned over the years as soon both of them would be out of the house and having to fend for themselves in one magical school or another.

oOOo

Hermione smiled softly as she closed Firas' bedroom door. He was out like a light. His new familiar, Firy curled up under his chin. She had been surprised when Severus hadn't put up much of an argument to the new additions to the family but his motives had been fully discussed over dinner as well as all the expectations therein with both of them fully accepting their new responsibilities.

Hermione moved to Amura's room next, noting that her night table lamp was still on. Though when she pushed the door open further it was revealed that she had fallen asleep with a book in hand, her own kitten, Nips curled up over its pages. Hermione smiled even more, calling the light from the lamp with her wand from the doorway before silently closing the door.

As she turned she caught Severus' eye as he made his way towards their room and instantly felt a smile growing on her face. How far this man had come. It was impossible to even remember what he had been like before. As now, all she could see was a caring, kind father, a role model, and brilliant inventor. It was just proof that no matter how far you've gone in life, there was always time to make a change.

Hermione cast a one-way silencing charm over the kid's doors that would allow them to hear if they were in distress but would prevent the children from hearing them. It was a spell so well mastered by now Hermione hadn't even needed her wand to cast it anymore.

She made her way into the bedroom, closing the door behind herself as she made her way behind Severus who was presently unbuttoning his shirt to change for the evening. She felt him pause when she rested her chin against his back and wrapped her hands around his waist, slipping her fingers into the waistband of his belted slacks.

"Let's make another." Her voice dipped low and a slow grin spread across her face.

"Not a chance."

"Mmm, can we practice then?" Hermione slipped her thumb expertly through the latch on his belt before pressing herself as much as she could against his backside.

"I think I can live with that." Severus knew her game, but he also had no objections to what her mind was currently cycling through. Though they had never seriously considered having more children, it was something Hermione would often use to hint that she was in the mood. Their love life had been dampened in the first few years following the twins birth, not for lack of trying but from lack of energy. As the twins had continued to grow so had their energy levels and there was rarely a time where they would be able to pass up the opportunity to reaffirm their love for each other.

Hermione smiled into his back letting her hands run up his chest before he slowly turned to face her. As soon as he had, she reached up onto her toes, carding her fingers through the graying hair at his temples before pressing her lips tightly to his. His hair was light, almost unnoticeable when it was combed down but she didn't mind the change at all, knowing that she had probably put a few of those hairs there herself. To her, he was still the most handsome man in the world and her heart wanted no other.

Hermione let out a deep breathy moan when his lips parted to her silent bid for entrance. Capturing her in a world of sensations she never wanted to forget. His hands ran up the small of her back just under her blouse, running along the sensitive dip in her waist before dipping just below the hem of her skirt. A soft sigh passed between them when his hands returned to her waist to guide her towards the bed.

Her hands lifted up as she went back. Running beneath the open seam of his shirt before pushing it off of his shoulders. Another tilt of her head brought their kiss even deeper and she could already feel her body starting to hum like a finely tuned guitar. Breaking the kiss for much-needed air, she let her head fall back against the mattress as his lips ran down the vein thumping in her throat.

Severus let his hands run down the buttons on her blouse silently calling them from their catch so that his hands could fan out against her ribs teasing the bound flesh on her chest. A whimper was his reward for his slow-paced hands and he couldn't help but smile against her skin as he dipped down the V hiding her most sensitive area from his searching lips.

His fingers ran under her arms as she raised them up to lightly toy with the back of his hair guiding him to where she wanted him most. His fingers slipped beneath her arched back with practiced ease releasing the hook that had barred his way from his previous endeavor. His task done his lips dipped lower, pushing away the defending fabric with the tip of his nose as he placed the softest of kisses against her rounded flesh; knowing exactly how much it drove her mad.

Hermione let out a deep whine letting her nails rake down his back, despite his age, he'd still maintained a rather lithe form. Aside from a few more wrinkles around his eyes, his skin had retained almost all of its youthful vigor. His scars were nothing but faint lines only to be seen in the perfect light. A small curl of her shoulders released what he had been after and her legs lifted up to wrap around his waist to pull him closer.

Severus let out a deep moan when her core pressed tightly against his from her shift. His head lifted slowly to catch a glimpse of her flushed face before he shifted onto his forearms to capture her in another breath stealing kiss. His hands took over where his mouth had been and it wasn't long before the offending clothing was removed completely. Though both of them were more than capable of removing their clothes magically, they found it much more enjoyable to do it without magic. The sort of thrill that came with revealing each bit of flesh had yet to lose its appeal.

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around his neck using her hips to urge him to switch places. As he did, she smiled and dipped her head down to his throat before taking hold of the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder. The skin that had been ripped away by Nagini had regrown to be more sensitive than any other part of his body and she frequently made a point to lavish attention on the healed area. Never forgetting how close they were that day to losing all that their lives had become.

It was a small ritual both of them sought to perform, never wanting to forget where they'd come from even though they had long since forgotten the pain that day had brought with. When Hermione settled over his waist, she stretched her arms up over her head, tangling her hands in her own hair to arch her back into his waiting hands. His head dipped down to her rib where he placed his own reverent kiss upon the war-torn flesh. Though the mark had long since faded away the sensitivity of the area was still present.

Severus relished in the soft moan that vibrated beneath his lips and raised his head up to look at the goddess stretched out before him. A sight more beautiful could never be described than in the moment that her eyes shined down from above into his own. When her hands came down to gently run the back of her fingers along his cheek he felt as though he'd found nirvana in a world that could never know the peace he felt in that moment.

Hermione smiled softly, rocking her hips in a well-practiced manner, forcing a groan from the normally silent man. He wasn't as vocal as she, so she always relished in the sounds she was able to pull from him. She'd made a point of learning every point on his body that would give her such an unadulterated sound of pleasure. It was a battle long fought, and often won.

Her hands left her hair to gently push him onto his back before she slipped her legs down to the floor. She ran her hands up his clothed thighs, making sure to rake her nails along his inner thigh before leaning down to press her lips over the V of muscle at the bottom of his stomach. Though less defined than in past years, she didn't need the visual to know just exactly where she needed to place her lips. As her hands ran under her chin to release the button on his slacks she couldn't help but grin when his knees pressed into her shoulders.

A small nip right below his bellybutton released his knees from her shoulders and a low moan filled the room when her hand pressed against him. A small shift and another moan rattled through his chest before her fingers had found what she was after. Severus could only grit his teeth when an enveloping warmth wrapped around his senses, turning off all other thoughts.

Hermione relished in the sight before her as she lifted herself up just a bit higher to watch his reaction to her ministrations. She closed her eyes for only a moment, letting out her own soft moan eliciting a deeper groan from the man beneath her.

"Hermione..."

A slow grin formed on her face as she slowly released her hold. Raising herself up over his stomach. Her hair hid her crime as her fingers returned to their previous task of removing his slacks. Her name ringing both as a question and as adoration. She lowered her head down once more when he lifted his hips to allow the rest of his layers to be pulled away, a small nip around his hip to tell him exactly what she wanted.

Severus needed no other direction and found his strength through the haze of pleasure. A shift and a pull had Hermione letting out a soft noise of surprise as he pulled her from the floor and promptly onto her back over the center of the bed. His hands found hers and he pressed them firmly yet generally into the pillow over her head. A small struggle for power that neither one of them truly wanted to control ensued before Hermione relented to his wandering lips.

Still held in place by one of his hands she raised her hips as the last of the fabric between them was pulled away. A small bit of magic helped the process before his free hand sought her core arching her back beautifully. Hermione curled her hands into the pillow above as the hand that had held her in place retreated further down. It was only a half a breath before a fire was ignited in her core.

Her hands left the pillow to card through the dark locks centered between her legs. Her back arching as a deep moaning sigh left her parted lips. She pressed up against the hands holding her hips in place, whining softly at the restriction they provided. They held fast despite her plea but she was not disappointed in the outcome of their endeavor.

A spark ran up her spine as she could feel herself winding tight like a clock spring. Just as she felt as though she could handle no more the devilish tongue relented and she found herself floating somewhere near the precipice that was sure to turn her world completely upside down.

Her hands left their post, guiding and pulling until dark eyes met her own, sending her further into the dark chasm of love that lay hidden inside. A whispered plea, a soft word of affirmation and they had finally become one once more. Their bodies moved in time, climbing higher and higher towards the light. Lips and hands joined together keeping their bodies tied to earth while their souls soured higher and higher. One final shift found them careening headfirst into worldly bliss each one calling out to the other as they fell unheeded into the beyond.


	95. Chapter 95

"I don't want to go..." Firas groaned heavily, dragging his bag behind him to the living room. Firy had taken up permanent residence in the boy's shirt collar giving him an odd-looking necklace from the plumed tail wrapped around his neck. The kitten was presently chewing on the chain holding the amulet that helped him to control his gifts. Something that hadn't been removed since his second birthday.

"Why not? Do you not feel well?" Hermione looked over at him curiously as she finished putting the last of the clean clothes into Amura's bag for their camping trip with Harry. It was something they'd done nearly every summer since James had turned 7. Born just a few months before the twins the two best friends had wanted their children to become friends as well.

"James is a dunderhead."

A choked snort came from the kitchen followed by the sound of a teacup being hastily placed down. Hermione glared through the kitchen doorway at Severus who was trying to hold in his amusement over his son's statement.

"Firas that's not very nice to say. " Hermione knew that she wasn't going to get a single ounce of help in this issue but held firm on her own, "Why would you say that?"

"He is, I know it's not nice but its true." Firas glanced at his father through the doorway as well already able to sense his amusement mixing with his mother's disappointment.

"He's just more of a...physical being." Amura added from the chair beside the window where she was picking a few books to keep herself amused during the night. She rather liked camping, even though she too didn't really get along well with James or Albus, the later actually a rather large irritation to the older girl as he was constantly asking questions that she felt he should have already known the answers to.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Hermione glanced at her daughter before turning her eyes towards her son, "I'm sure the two of you can find something to talk about. You liked playing with him last year."

Firas groaned softly dropping his bag down next to his sister's for his mother to pack away his own clothes. He let out a soft sigh looking to his father for help but found the man mysteriously vanished from the kitchen, "Dad doesn't have to go. In fact, he never goes."

"This isn't about him, this is about you." Hermione let out her own soft sigh as she packed away her son's clothes, "Who knows? Maybe he's changed, you haven't seen him in a long time. How do you know he's not grown a bit more?"

"Why does Dad get to stay home?" Amura had rejoined the conversation now, looking curiously towards the doorway where she could just barely catch a glimpse of their father making a hasty retreat towards the study.

Hermione took a deep breath to give her strength before pushing herself to her full height. The twins had never put up an argument before, in fact, they had always looked forward to the one on one time they had with her in the woods. They'd made numerous memories on their yearly camping trips. A small part of her wondered if they were somehow outgrowing their need for her but she pushed it aside trying to seek a more logical explanation.

"Because he and Uncle Harry do not have the most—pleasurable—history."

Both Firas and Amura looked at the other for a long moment before turning their inquisitive eyes towards their mother. There was a heavy silence between all of them before a soft knock at the front door disrupted their conversation from going any further.

"Amura-"

"I got it." Amura pushed herself up, placing the last of her chosen books on the window seal before making her way towards the front door. A soft smile grew on her face when she pulled open the door, "Aunt Ginny!" The redhead smiled brightly and accepted the hug that was offered to her by the young girl. It was still uncanny to her how much she looked like Hermione yet had her father's dark black hair.

"Wow, look at you, you've certainly grown." Ginny gently ran her fingers through the girl's curly hair, "Your hair is gorgeous I'm so jealous."

Amura chuckled softly, "Mum uses an amazing spell to the keep the curls from going all frizzy. I can't wait to try it myself when I get a wand."

"That's only a year off now isn't it?"

"Yes, I can't wait." Amura led the woman into the living room, smiling brightly. She had no reservations about going camping, she was rather looking forward to it. She had merely asked her question out of pure curiosity and nothing more. "I want a black one, like dad's. Long and sleek."

Ginny chuckled softly giving a small wave to Hermione who gave her a bright smile in return before looking over at Firas who had taken a chair and appeared to be sulking. "Hello, Firas,"

"Hello, Aunt Ginny." Firas gave her a weak smile lightly scratching the kneazle that was lightly nuzzling his chin in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Everything alright?" Ginny turned her eyes towards Hermione for answers.

"It'll be fine." Hermione glanced at Firas as she lifted up their respective bags, "Where are the boys?"

"Already at the sight, they needed to meet Charlie this morning to make sure the kids would still be able to come see the new dragons that had just been born on the reservation."

"Dragons?" Firas suddenly perked up, taking his bag from his mother with wide curious eyes.

"Yes, we're going to see dragons this year. Harry thought it'd be good fun to go and see the new lot. Now that the kids are big enough not to be crushed."

Hermione chuckled softly at the joke offering Amura her bag. Amura took her bag before clicking her tongue softly calling Nips from beneath the couch and up onto her shoulder. The little kneazle nuzzled her cheek before settling down just like Firy inside the collar of her blouse.

"Wow are those kneazles? Where did you find them?"

"Mrs. Gradon was giving them away. We got lucky!" Amura smiled and pet Nips' head giving him a small kiss between his eyes.

Hermione pulled up her own bag over her shoulder and smiled softly, "Found them the day before last. I think she had a couple more if you were looking for a pet."

"Oh Merlin no, having two boys is plenty." Ginny absently rubbed her stomach, a soft smile curling at her lips, "Though we're hoping for a girl."

Hermione turned her eyes down towards her stomach before smiling brightly, "Really?"

"Really."

"That's wonderful news, Ginny!"

"It's a little late, but you what they say."

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded her head in understanding, she looked at the twins making sure they had their things before looking over Ginny's shoulder towards the study. "Severus? We're leaving!"

Ginny turned slowly towards the doorway at her back, over the years she had come not to fear the man but she couldn't help but feel like she was back at Hogwarts sometimes when he'd enter a room in all his black glory. Today was like any other, as he came to the doorway of the study, dressed in his traditional frock coat. His eyes were softer now, she could tell but his posture was as strict as it had always been. It was always a wonder to her how his children hadn't picked up on his ominous appearance but she suspected that they took after their mother more. For that, she was extremely grateful.

"Mrs. Potter."

"Professor." Ginny inclined her head slightly moving out of the way to let the children and Hermione say their goodbyes. It was always a sight to witness when his sharp eyes would grow soft and his touch that normally seemed cold and distant would take them so kindly.

Severus paid little attention to their audience as he pressed a kiss upon Amura's head first, a soft smile hidden in the corner of his lips when she told him goodbye. Firas bowed his head slightly as his father's kiss pressed against his brow, the gentile boy smiling softly from the affection but saved his words of goodbye for his mother who wrapped her arms around his father's waist leaning up for a proper kiss.

"We'll see you the day after tomorrow. I love you."

"And I, you." Severus kept his voice low but his words held their meaning. He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before turning himself back into the study.

Hermione licked her lips slowly, tasting the tea he'd nearly choked on. She took a small breath before nodding to Ginny. "Let's go."

"Alright, everyone hold on tight. We've got a long way to go."

oOo

"Where am I supposed to go?!"

"Anywhere but here." A deep growl accented the sound of a mug being shattered against a wall, "JUST GET OUT!"

A deep sob filled the hallway of an old rundown apartment complex. Melonie turned her red puffy eyes down the dark and dingy hallway clutching her rounded stomach. Where was supposed to go? What could she possibly do? How could one night of indiscretion turn her entire world upside down?

Ron panted heavily glaring daggers at the door he'd just slammed closed. He could hardly believe his life had turned out this way. He had thought he'd finally found love when the world he'd built for himself came crashing down. The results he'd sent away for regarding the child growing his in girl friend's womb had not been what he'd been expecting. What was worse is that it had finally become clear, thanks to the healer's results, that he would never and could never create a child. He was—completely sterile.

It had begged then, as to how and by whom his girlfriend of two years had become pregnant. Swearing that child had to have been his had led to the fight that had finally come to a head this day. His temper had certainly gotten the best of him when he'd found out that his best mate had been the true father of the child. According to her, it had been an accident one night after a party with too much fire whiskey. He had wanted a child for a long time, but he would be damned if he'd raise another's child.

Melonie sniffled heavily wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach as she descended the stairs to their apartment. So lost in her grief she hadn't seen the small group that was passing by on the street and accidentally bumped into the lot.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's alright." A kind voice and a gentler hand took her by the arm so that she wouldn't fall. "It happens to everyone."

Melonie turned her eyes to the gorgeous brunette with waves of long curly hair. A sniffle wracked her frame and she nodded her head in thanks as she came back to her feet. "Thank you..."

"It's no trouble...Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, thank you." Melonie turned her eyes to the child and redhead that had been just to the side, her gaze catching on the redhead for a moment as she was sure she recognized her features from a picture that had been in Ron's apartment. "Thank you..." Melonie sniffled and pulled herself away from the group turning down the street with her hung head and shoulders.

Hermione turned to watch her retreat confused by the girl's behavior; unaware of two dark brown eyes looking down from on high. With only a purse of her lips, she turned her eyes down to Amura who had been bumped out of the way by the woman and wrapped her arm back around the girl's back to continue their way forward.

"I don't think she was fine Mum..."

"Me either darling..." Hermione cast another small glance behind them before continuing to make their way down the small street. They had come to town to gather a few extra supplies for the camp as when they'd arrived it had turned out that Harry had forgotten to get some staples that they'd need to cook dinner that evening. Ginny, Amura and herself had taken to the task, leaving the boys to run off and see the dragons in their absence. Amura had wanted to go with Hermione though she hadn't been sure why only that her 'gut' had told her to.

"I'm sure she'll be alright...everyone has a bad day right?"

"I guess..." Amura didn't seem all that convinced and couldn't help but feel a niggling feeling at the back of her mind. She scratched the back of her head to try and sate the feeling but did turn her eyes back once more, her brow furrowing when she caught sight of two dark brown eyes watching them from a third story window. A deep shiver ran down her spine and she narrowed her eyes at the man before moving closer to her mother.

"This town is creepy..." Amura shook out her shoulders as she mumbled under her breath.

"It's just a little old." Hermione glanced around the dirty streets, covered in ash from the steel mill that was further up the road. True it hadn't been the ideal place to stop for food but it was the closest town on the map they'd brought with them. She turned her eyes back ahead noticing the old grocer's sign that was just barely hanging on by its chain. "Let's just get what we need and then we'll go back to fresh open air and beautiful starry skies alright?"

Amura nodded whole-heartedly while Ginny hummed her agreement as well. She took couldn't help something being a bit off about the place, but Charlie had insisted that the town was more than safe, a bit dirty but there was never a problem to his knowledge. He had admitted coming there often when he was on that side of the preserve but he hadn't exactly explained what he'd done in the town to make it worth visiting.

oOo

"You want to hold him?" Charlie smiled brightly holding a baby Romanian Longhorn. The small newly hatched dragon chittered softly turning its hornless head towards the three boys crowded around the small nest. The large mother was resting nearby watching with sharp eyes as Charlie picked up the small newborn in his palms smiling brightly when its eyes opened towards the sun shining through the treetops.

"Won't the mom get mad?" Firas turned his eyes towards the mother who had lifted her head to the small noise the newborn had made.

"No, she trusts me." Charlie smiled at the mother before turning the dragon in his hand, checking its gender and running his fingers down its neck to assure there was no obstruction in its airways. After which he let the beast stretch itself out over his arm testing out its wings, "Here, put your arms out like mine, let's see if he'll crawl over to you."

James knelt down beside Firas holding his arms out like Charlie showed them, glancing over to Albus who was nearly shaking with excitement, "Is he heavy?"

"Not really, no more than a cat." Charlie moved just a bit closer adjusting the dragon in his grip in front of the three boys. Firy chose that exact moment to dive down the front of Firas' shirt causing the boy to fall back onto his arse with a startled squeak causing the dragon in Charlie's hand to let out a loud screech of his own causing the mother to come to its feet.

"Alright, easy now." Charlie raised his hand palm up towards the mother before looking back at Firas who was trying to grab hold of the startled kneazle squirming around under his shirt. "You got him there Firas?"

Firas hissed when the kitten's claws scratched lightly against his stomach when he tried to grab hold of him. His brow furrowing from the small sting the cuts elicited. "It's alright Firy-ow hey calm down..." A bit more struggle ensued before the boy was able to take hold of the kitten's scruff pressing him down under his shirt.

The dragon in Charlie's hand let out a loud screech before hopping out of his hand towards his mother her promptly picked him up in her mouth before taking to the air, knocking the other two boys onto their arse from the downdraft from its wings.

"Dunderhead, why'd you even bring it here anyway?" James huffed angrily pushing himself up to kick at Firas still laying on his back in the dirt.

"Hey!" Charlie's warning went unheeded when Firas snarled and kicked back hitting James square in the chest knocking him back onto his arse before rolling over to push himself to his feet, keeping his arm held tight to protect Firy.

"Jammie!" Albus let out a small whine of his own as he watched his brother go down. The eight-year-old tried to help him to his feet looking around for their Dad who had gone off to talk with one of the other workers on the preserve.

"Boys! That's enough!" Charlie grabbed hold of James' shirt while keeping his other hand out keeping Firas from coming closer, "There are plenty of dragons in these woods, there's no need to fight."

"Why'd you even let him bring that here?!" James was having a hard time moving on and pushed against the hand that held him back.

"Dragons don't eat kneazles! They eat stupid humans like you!" Firas knew very well that Romanian Longhorn's were plant eaters by preference though they had been known to eat meat during the winter months, using their long horns to catch their prey, however, he had let his temper rise despite his best attempts to remain calm. James' disregard for his pet ground his gears even more than he'd realized. He turned his head down pulling his shirt open so he could see if the spooked kneazle was alright.

"James that's enough." Harry's strong voice and even stronger hand on the back of his son's shirt silenced the retort on the boy's lips, "You alright Firas?"

"Yeah, fine..." He winced a little when Firy crawled back up onto his shoulder hiding its face into its tail that had wrapped back around the boy's neck. One of the scratches left behind had actually dug in deep enough to bleed staining the front of his shirt. He didn't really feel it as his focus was on the trembling creature tucked around his throat.

"Sorry Charlie." Harry sighed heavily looking disappointedly at his eldest son before releasing him to deal with his shame.

"No worries. They're just boys." Charlie chuckled softly wiping his hand on his slacks before pulling his wand free from his hip, "Got a bit of a scratch on you, do mind if I heal it up for you? Wouldn't want your Mum coming after my head."

Firas glanced down at his shirt before shaking his head slightly, "My mum can't fight, you'd be alright."

Harry's brows nearly disappeared from his hairline at the boy's soft comment, he was sure that he'd heard wrong. "Can't fight?" Your Mum? She's the best there ever was. Saved my life more than once."

James furrowed his own brows at his father's astonished tone, "Aunt Hermione? But she's so nice."

"Yeah, she is. But she's also one of the most brilliant witches I've ever known. There isn't a spell she can't do. Knowledge is power. You'll do well to remember that."

James frowned a little before running his hands down his arms dusting off the dirt that clung to his elbows, "Books are boring."

"There we are, good as new." Charlies smiled kindly at Firas before taking a deep breath, "I think that's enough for today. I'm sure the lot of you are getting hungry. Tell you what, we'll go out first thing in the morning. I can show you the migration of the Chinese Fireball."

"So awesome." Albus grinned brightly having missed most of the subtle tension in the air with his youthful nature, "Dad can we go swimming in the lake before dinner?"

"I don't see why not. Thanks Charlie, we'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for today."

"My pleasure. Keep an eye on that kneazle, she's a bit young and you might want to think about trimming her claws."

"Thanks, Charlie..." Firas gave him a grateful smile for fixing his shirt and the scratches before coming closer to Harry's outstretched arm. "Sorry, Uncle Harry."

"No worries, come on let's get back."

oOo

"Bonzai!" James took a running leap out of an overhanging tree before curling himself into a ball to land right beside Firas who was simply wading around in the water, enjoying the sunset over the distant mountains. The resulting splash drenched his hair that he'd pulled back into a ponytail to keep from getting wet.

Amura laughed at her brother's startled face before climbing up higher in the tree trying to outdo James at his own game. She had no fear as she jumped from the branch doing a flip through the air before landing feet first into the water right next to James who had just come up for air. Simultaneously getting revenge for her brother and out showing the cocky boy in one full motion.

Albus cheered from the bank where he sat just inside the water beside the two kittens who were watching their owners play, neither one too keen on getting in to join them. He laughed and held up all ten fingers when Amura surfaced, giving her a higher score than he'd given to his brother.

"Traitor," James shook his head with a laugh snorting the water out of his nose before turning to look at Amura, "Best two out of three?"

"You're on!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder as the kids clamored back towards the tree before looking over the fire pit Ginny had taken over to cook dinner. Hermione was simply enjoying the sight of the children playing, a soft aged look to her features.

"When do you think we should tell them?"

"Is it something they really need to know?" Hermione's voice went distant as sparse memories crowded her inner eye, "What good would it do?"

"They're going to learn about it anyway. Neville says that all seventh years are required to take history now. They teach them about what happened, how it happened."

Hermione pursed her lips turning her eyes from the lake to Harry, "They're still too young. Though the past shouldn't be forgotten what good is burdening children with information that is outside of their understanding?"

"I suppose...but for your own son to think you're not as amazing as you are?"

Hermione smiled softly, "It's fine. I never wanted to be a hero anyway so long as they're happy, there's is nothing more I can ask for."

Harry nodded his head slowly, while his sons were well aware of his work, he could imagine being an office worker wasn't as exciting sounding as it truly was. Thanks to Hermione the wizarding world had changed in ways no one could have ever imagined. It was because of her so many people felt safe in their homes. Accepted by the government meant to protect them and confident in their place in society. Though not as glamours sounding as his own job he could definitely admit that Hermione had done way more good for the world than he had in the years that past.

"Are you going to consider becoming the minister in the next election?"

"I don't know...I'm kind of happy where I am now..." Hermione ran a hand through her hair looking down at her trainers, "I've thought about opening a school actually...not like Hogwarts, but like... post-Hogwarts... where people could come and study. The idea sounds good in my head but what do you think?"

"I think that's bloody brilliant." Ginny smiled and sat down the spatula, "Would you teach or would Severus?"

Hermione snorted softly, "Severus would not agree to teach anyone but the best, I don't even know if he'd be open to the idea. I mean, it's not really my castle, it's his. I'd have to convince him first."

"Yeah, but if he said yes?" Ginny sat down beside Harry taking his hand, "Could you imagine the life-saving potions that could be created? The number of lives saved?"

Hermione nodded a little before running her hands through her hair pushing it back over her shoulders. "I know Ginny, not only that, but Galia is a master of wandless charms, even without having gone to school. She's like a human cipher. There isn't anything she hasn't been able to decode. The world needs their knowledge..."

"And yours." Harry gave Ginny's hand a squeeze, "You always were good at teaching Ron and I. I think you'd be a wonderful teacher."

Hermione smiled ruefully before taking a deep breath to look out at the children who had suddenly turned their jumping competition into a game of chicken, with Firas and Albus struggling to push the other off their sibling's shoulders, "What would I even teach?"

"Anything you wanted. You're still the brightest witch of our age."

"I think Renatus is going to knock me off my pedestal soon. He's just broken the record for most perfectly taken OWLS."

"Tests aren't everything, just because you can answer a question on a piece of parchment doesn't mean you know how to use that skill in the real world." Harry nodded his head before looking over his shoulder to check on the kids himself. The food was about ready and he was sure their playful fight was about to turn into a grudge match.

"Alright! Time's up! Get over here and get dried off!" Harry came to his feet pulling out his wand to help get the kids dry while Hermione and Ginny came to their feet to set the table and get the food portioned out. Nips and Firy laid curled up over each other near the fire on one of the logs they'd cut to make stools though their ears did perk up when Hermione used the same call that she'd heard her son use to call them over. She knew she wasn't supposed to take any responsibility for the creatures but she didn't see the harm in calling them over to get their dinner.

Dinner turned to bedtime without incident, all kids having forgotten their misgivings by bedtime. Harry had discussed the underlying tension with Hermione that seemed to be growing between their sons but neither of them could see any reasonable solution at present and decided to the let the boys work it out for themselves. It was sad to see the two, who had been good friends in the previous years, seemingly growing apart. It wasn't the ideal outcome either friend had been looking for but they had faith that whatever it was would work itself out.


	96. Chapter 96

The quiet of evening had fallen. Hermione found herself relaxing in a hammock beside the dying campfire, the adults having decided to stay up and just enjoy the evening with a small bit of wine and meaningless conversation. Hermione had actually commandeered Firy, as the small kitten had been mewling for attention after Firas had long since passed out for the evening. The boy was nearly impossible to wake when he was exhausted and thus Hermione had taken the small kitten with her outside to enjoy the night air. Nips had been idly chewing on Amura's necklace but had otherwise not been a bother to the exhausted pre-teen.

Hermione was just enjoying the feeling of the gentle sway she'd charmed into the hammock when an odd feeling of being watched rolled up her spine. She opened her eyes for a moment to look out into the darkness but found nothing of concern. Deciding it was just the cool evening air she shifted her head towards the fire watching Ginny and Harry sitting beside the lake talking quietly. It was a perfect night, she only wished Severus had been there to enjoy it with her.

Suddenly, Firy stood up from where she'd been sleeping peacefully on Hermione's stomach, her fur raised, a low hiss coming from her mouth, "What's wrong Firy?" Before Hermione could even turn her head, in the direction the kneazle was looking, the small kitten jumped from her lap, running off into the darkness.

"Crisse." Hermione looked over at the lake for a moment before deciding that she could manage to catch the small creature on her own. Pushing herself out of the hammock, she lit the tip of her wand following the sound of the kitten crashing through the brush.

Inside the tent, Firas groaned softly reaching up towards his neck that felt oddly cold. Still heavy with sleep he lifted his head blinking through the darkness of the tent. As though sensing his familiar's distress, he turned his head towards his sister who was still resting peacefully with Nips chewing away at her necklace. The boy blinked slowly rubbing his eyes to try and see if he could spot his familiar in the tent but frowned when he couldn't sense their presence.

"Firy...?" His sleep heavy voice made his sister reach back to push his leg for him to be quiet. He mumbled a soft apology before pushing himself off the cot and towards the tent door. He rubbed his eyes as he came through the flap looking around the camp for either his mother or his familiar. Finding neither he settled on the couple relaxing against each other near the bank.

"Uncle Harry? Aunt Ginny?"

The couple turned in unison to the boy's sleepy words and slowly started coming to their feet to come closer to hear him better, "What's wrong Firas? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No...I can't find Firy..." He turned his head again looking around the camp once more, "Where's mum?"

Harry was about to answer that she was just over there before he realized the hammock was empty. Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve turning his eyes towards the woods, "She was right here..."

Firas let out a low noise before wrapping his arms around his chest, the woods were not a kind looking place at night and his imagination was already starting to run away from him. "I want my mum..."

Ginny moved closer wrapping an arm around the boy before looking to Harry, "I'm sure she'll be right back...come on...let's sit by the fire..."

Harry could feel the back hairs on the back of his neck standing up. It wasn't like Hermione to go off on her own. Something felt off, but he just couldn't place it. "Wand out yea?"

Ginny frowned deeper but pulled her own wand free from her belt, "Harry?"

"Stay here."

Firas didn't like the serious tone the man had taken and could already feel his eyes filling with tears. He didn't understand why they were suddenly unsafe, only that he understood that they weren't. Was it werewolves? A rogue dragon? What could have possibly found them? Where was his mum? Where was Firy?

Hermione grunted softly as she dipped under a low branch, she could just make out the kneazle's tail in the darkness and was trying to line up her shot to freeze the animal in place. She just made it over a small rise when a twig snapping to her right caught her immediate attention. On instinct, she crouched low and cast a disillusionment spell over her form just in time for a gruff looking man to appear out of the trees. Her eyes narrowed as he appeared to be searching for someone or something before another snap to her left made her ear twitch.

"She was just here."

"She couldn't have gone far. Get your head in the game, there's a lot of gold waiting for us if we can pull this off."

The thick Romanian accent was telling enough to Hermione that someone else must have been pulling the strings for whatever it was they were doing. Hermione held her breath as Firy came running back towards her obviously spooked by something just beyond the ridge. She grabbed her mid-retreat, pulling the creature tight to her chest while casting a small binding spell over the small creature to silence her. The men had turned to the sound but Hermione remained still, her eyes watching them turn and disappear back into the dark trees.

Harry looked out through the trees, he tapped his wand against his temple changing his eyes so that he was able to see in the dark. His footsteps came to a sudden halt when he noticed two human-like figures jumping through the trees further up ahead.

"Firas...?" Amura turned from her side having been woken when her brother had left the tent, her own sleep heavy eyes blinking the empty cot into focus. She let out a soft groan as she pushed herself up. Just as she had Nips, still chewing on her necklace let out a soft noise when the chain gave way; the amulet falling squarely on her small head. There was a small flash as the power within retreated and Amura's world turned white.

In the next second, she found herself standing in camp, tall dark trees closing in from all around. She could just make out a man with fiery red hair before a flash of green light lit up the world around her. The last thing she saw, was her mother's wide eyes as the light completely engulfed her.

"Mum!"

Amura's terrified scream echoed through the woods, startling everything and everyone nearby. Hermione jolted from the pure fear inside her daughter's voice and felt her heart jumping into her throat. She came to her feet in an instant, forgetting about the men who had also turned towards the sound. She turned instantly on the spot, her apparation so loud it echoed like thunder.

Harry turned back as well, crashing back through the woods from where he'd come. Though it wasn't his child, he would never turn away from an innocent in need. He'd just broken through to the campsite when he caught sight of Hermione appearing instantly in front of him.

"Mum? Mum!" Firas pushed himself from Ginny just as Amura came barreling out of the tent, her face pale with fear and confusion. They both ran straight for Hermione who was still clutching Firy to her chest, for a second Harry had feared the worst but when she straightened up to wrap her arm around both children he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd held.

"Harry!?"

"There are men in the forest." Hermione turned looking out through the trees, they could hear the sound of distant footsteps growing closer.

"Mum! Mum listen!" Amura clung tightly to Hermione's shirt even as the woman pushed them back towards the tent, her head turned away towards the sound of the men growing closer.

"How many did you see?" Harry had turned his wand towards the woods starting the wand movements for an enchantment to protect the camp.

"At least two." Hermione continued to ignore her daughter's bids for her attention. Ginny came to her side taking hold of Firas' shoulders to help usher the both of them into the tent James and Albus were staying in. The commotion having woken them as well, causing them to come to the entrance.

"Mum! You've got to listen! There's a man, he's got fiery red hair! Mum!" Amura stumbled slightly as she was pushed back into the tent by Ginny, "Mum!" Her voice cracked as she tried to push against the deceptively strong redhead, her hand reaching out towards Hermione who had turned away to help Harry with the wards.

"Ginny!"

"I got it." Ginny cast a quick, yet powerful spell around the tent that would prevent any wayward spells from landing. It was no easy feat as she tried to keep the twins inside the circle and into the safety of the tent.

"Mum!"

"Stay inside!" Hermione had just raised her wand when the first of several balls of fire came out from the trees disrupting the wards that Harry had started. The man himself fell back as one of the spells landed directly at his feet knocking him off balance and into the picnic table.

Hermione cast out a rather large shield to protect herself from the fire that rained down while she made her way over towards Harry. She could see at least three figures now coming closer. She grunted heavily as she pulled a partially disoriented Harry to his feet before casting out her own spell to slow down the men's advance.

Firas and Amura struggled against Ginny's hold, watching with wide eyes as their mother fought against something neither of them could yet see. Their eyes wide with awe and fear as to what was happening.

Hermione released Harry back to his feet just in time for the table behind them to explode into tiny shards. She shielded her head with her arm before lifting her wand up to rain down her own powerful spell. Bolts of blue lightning lit up the sky exploding the earth and trembling the ground. A scream could be heard as one of her bolts met their target though she took little solace in the strike.

Harry pushed his glasses back onto his nose before turning towards her back, another man, a fourth was coming up from behind and he was ready. A curse left his wand before the man even had a chance to defend himself. Believing himself to have had the element of surprise. The sound of his body landing far off in the lake rippled through the air before another crash of lightning made his ears ring.

Firas could do nothing but cling tightly to his sister as he watched the woman who had raised him, defend not only herself but the entire camp. She was like a one-man army with the way she wielded her wand. Spells came down from all around, lighting the area with a rainbow of colors but none of them ever came close to his mother. He had never seen anything more amazing, more terrifying in all his life.

Amura continued to cry out through the sounds of exploding dirt and trees, trying still to warn her mother of the man she had seen. She wasn't sure how she'd seen it, only that it was surely happening now. She struggled weakly against Firas and Ginny who remained her only obstacle between her and her mother. Even with her heart pounding in her ears, and tears blurring her eyes. She had to warn her, she had to know!

Harry let out a heavy grunt as he found himself flying backward, arse over head. His skull knocking heavily against one of the logs they'd used to sit on beside the fire. His head swam and his body refused to listen to his command as another stunner seemingly came out of nowhere turning his world black.

Hermione had taken only a glance to the side when she'd seen Harry fall, her heart revived as she realized that she was now the only one actively defending their camp. Her mother's instincts gave her an enormous strength that she hadn't even felt possible and in an instant, she found a drive inside her that ran through her wand sending the last remaining man to his knees. The bolt of lightning that struck hit him straight in the heart, and she knew he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

An eerie silence settled slowly through the smoke and trees, Hermione could feel a tension growing in the air and amazingly found the strength to turn towards something she had not seen before. A soft pop directly behind her stilled her heart for a moment, then with reflexes only someone who had fought for their life and won, a thick whip extended out of her wand catching her purserer around their neck. Her eyes grew wide as she stared into the eyes of someone she had long forgotten. Deep brown eyes, that used to shine with warmth and ignorance.

Amura could feel her heart grinding to a halt as the man she'd seen in her vision suddenly materialized just behind her mother. The fear made her legs feel as though they'd been weighted with concrete blocks and the tears that had started to run down her face, choked her voice. Even still she managed to drop herself down beneath Ginny's arm and stumble towards her mother.

"I guess it's true what they say, if you want something done right, you must do it yourself."

"Mum!"

Everything moved in slow motion. In less than a blink of an eye, the spell that had held the man in shocked stasis released. It was in the next breath stealing moment Hermione heard her daughter's call, her son's voice echoing her fear. In just a second, her entire world turned upside down as the man whom she had once believed she could love, turned his wand towards her children.

Before she could even think to utter a single syllable, the end of his wand glowed brightly. A green, unmistakable to any magical being. Her children's eyes lit up with fear at the bright green glow coming towards them. Hermione could feel her entire world crashing down around her and made a decision any caring mother would have made.

Amura's eyes surely deceived her as she watched her mother vanish only to feel the warmth of her body smashed against her cheek. The world turned sideways as she watched her Mother fall before her, only for the next instant to have the air inside her lungs ripped forcibly from her body. The world went silent, ear ringingly silent, before everything came back in a sudden woosh of sensory overload. The pull of apparation turned her stomach before she felt cold hard ground beneath her back.

Ron watched but couldn't believe his eyes, the spell that he'd cast taken off course by an act he had never expected. It was in the darkness that he believed he had attacked not a child but the man who had cursed his existence. He found his heart thudding with a mixture of awe and anger. Hermione had done the impossible, beating the speed of the killing curse to save not only her daughter but her son as well. It was in this moment of awe that he found himself suddenly paralyzed, his dark brown eyes turning towards his sister who had cast the spell. A sneer formed on his lips just before his body turned to stone sending him falling backward into the dirt.

"Mum...?" Amura's shaky voice broke the silence that had just begun to settle. Her hands shaking against her mother's back as she clung on tight. She could feel her brother as well pressed against her from behind and smell the earth beneath them all. Her mother laid over them, her body still, but warm. It was with great courage that Amura lifted her head to look into her mother's face.

"Mum...? M-ummy?" Amura couldn't hold back the tears that fell down her face when her mother didn't answer her call. Her eyes closed, and her brow relaxed. Amura could not stop the dark thoughts from creeping in.

Harry pushed himself up onto his side just as Ginny took hold of his arm, his head turning to the sound of Amura's voice cracking and breaking with emotion. His eyes turned up to Ginny before pushing her forward to check on Hermione and the kids, he could hear his own sons calling out to him as they rushed over from the tent, both of them in tears.

"Hermione?" Ginny placed her hand over the brunettes back with worry filling her brow. She hadn't believed what she'd seen even though she'd witnessed it with her own eyes. She was sure the curse had missed, having seen the kettle over the fire explode from the green light, but her heart wasn't so sure. "Hermione?" Ginny took hold of the woman's arm, pulling her body from over Amura and Firas and onto her back. Amura was the first to lean over, too afraid to touch her mother's still-form while Firas quickly took hold of her shirt.

"Mum? Mum...come on...wake up..." Firas looked to Ginny helplessly before to his sister, his hands shaking from how tight he held his mother's shirt.

Ginny reached down pressing her fingers against Hermione's neck before letting out a choked sob of her own. There was a pulse, weak but there. She turned wiped her own tears from her face as she pulled her wand from her hip band and pressed it to Hermione's chest. She took hold of Firas' wrists trying to pull him away so that he wouldn't be caught in the spell she was about to use. Amura thankfully took hold of her brother's arms forcing him to release their mother.

"Enervate." Ginny chewed the inside of her cheek when Hermione's body gave a light jerk. Her wand raised to cast again if she didn't wake. She could see Harry and her sons coming closer and was just about to raise her wand again when Hermione took a deep shuddering breath before letting out a sharp cough.

"Mum!" The twins cried out in unison wrapping their respective limbs around their mother. Hermione coughed softly before raising her arms to hold them close. When she finally managed to roll her eyes open, she gave a soft thankful smile to Ginny before just letting her head fall back into the dirt, completely exhausted by all she'd done.

A heavy calm settled over the camp as everyone took the time to catch their breath. Harry took the small reprieve to send out a Patronus to the nearest Auror post while conjuring up a set of handcuffs for his former best friend. Ron refused to lift his head nor utter a single word as Harry bound him to a nearby tree. Instead, he merely sat there with his head down unable to come to grips with all he'd done.

Amura, Firas, and Hermione moved as far away from him as they could, sitting in a small mass of entwined limbs beside the tent. Hermione had come around well enough to press a grateful kiss into both of her children's foreheads before simply trying to catch her breath.

Ginny had brought her own sons to sit beside them holding them close as well. This was the closest any of them had ever come to a life or death fight in nearly 15 years. It was still a lot for them to process.

Firas lifted his head from his mother's shoulder when he felt a small poke to his side, curious he turned his head towards James who was sitting beside his own mother wrapped in the safety of her embrace, "Your Mum is awesome."

Firas smirked just a little before resting his head beneath his mother's chin, "She's the best." He closed his eyes and smiled more when Hermione pulled his head closer.

"Don't tell your father."

oOOo

Severus stood at the door, ready and waiting for the portkey that would bring his family back to him. He hadn't slept at all, as terrible terrible feeling settling in his chest. He hadn't been able to put his finger on the cause but when Hermione's patronus had bounded into the house in the night he knew something had happened. It had beared a simple message, 'We're coming home.'

As soon as the portkey popped into place Severus felt himself partially relax to the sight. Though he hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of his children's words calling out to him from the street. Their words were a mixture of excitement, fear, and wonder, moving so fast that he could hardly understand what was being said. It wasn't until they came crashing into him with their arms wrapping tightly around his frame was he actually able to piece together their words with the images he saw in their minds.

His own eyes widened in horror as Hermione dropped her bag with a heavy sigh. She didn't look injured in any way but it was clear that there was something else on her mind. Instead of speaking she merely joined her children in their crushing embrace resting her head on Severus' heart knowing that there was no way to keep what had happened to them a secret. She felt him gently pushing against her inner thoughts and allowed him free access to everything that had happened.

"We need to talk..."

-End-


	97. Epilogue

"This is it. Are you excited?" Hermione smiled gently running her fingers through the back of Firas' hair. The boy hadn't been near excited as his sister who was presently reading through her first-year potions text with her father. The two of them discussing better ways to brew the potions therein.

Firas made a soft noise in the back of his throat and leaned further into his mother. He had tried to be excited, he truly had and up until the point where they'd come to stand before the Hogwarts express he had been. Now his brow was lined with worry and fear of the unknown.

"Why can't you and Dad teach me? You're both better than anyone at that castle anyway..." He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist not wanting to be so far away.

Hermione chuckled softly and rubbed his back gently, "It'll be fine darling, they're not all bad. In fact, more than a few of them are my friends."

"Really?"

"Mhm. You remember Neville don't you? The man who helped your Dad get a few rare ingredients for the castle garden?" Oh, that had been a most amusing day. Hermione had refused to be the go-between, forcing Severus to actually swallow his pride and ask himself. He'd done so initially by letter, which she surreptitiously pre-read before sending it off before they actually had to meet in person and behave like civilized adults. Or rather, Severus had to act like a civilized adult. To her surprise, and Neville's, he'd actually thrown in a 'Thank you' nearly causing the young man to faint.

"Yeah, Dad doesn't like him..."

"Your Dad had to teach him." Hermione chuckled softly, pushing the boy's recently cut hair over his shoulder. How he looked so much like his father, "He's a very kind man, brave and strong. You'll learn a lot from him."

Firas furrowed his brows a bit doing the math in his head, "Did Dad teach you too?"

"He did." Hermione turned her head, smiling lovingly over at Severus, it was hard to believe how long ago that was.

"Did...Neville fight in the..." Firas lowered his voice glancing around for a moment, "War?"

"He did, he was brave. He saved many lives."

Firas smiled ever just so before pushing his face into his mother's chest. His sister and he had both been told—albeit without so much detail, about the second wizarding war. About the boy who had lived and the sacrifices made by so many on that night. That it had been the coming of a new age in which they now lived. Neither twin had asked much, though what they had had been answered truthfully and for their age. Now they were going to go to the school from which it happened.

"Hey aunt, Hermione."

"Renatus." Hermione smiled brightly at the rapidly growing teen, he'd definitely inherited his height from his father as she already had to tilt her head back to look at him properly.

"Firas nervous?" Renatus smiled down at the boy who huffed and turned his face away to hide his embarrassment.

"A little." Hermione pat the boy's back with a grin when he held her tighter.

"Well I know just the cure." Renatus grinned and gave Hermione a wink. He'd definitely picked up the same charms of his father though he looked strikingly like his mother. He'd cut his hair short this year, the lanky black locks falling rather nicely around his ears. It reminded her of Draco a little aside from the color.

Hermione braced herself as Renatus came behind Firas running his fingers along the boy's sides eliciting a high pitched giggle as he quickly released to shield himself, only to be heaved up over the shoulder of the much bigger boy.

"Ren!" Firas was definitely garnering attention when he called out but he didn't care. He wasn't a child anymore! He had a wand and everything!

Hermione giggled when Renatus turned so that Firas could see her, "Everything will be alright, love." She leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek which he promptly wiped away with a scowl. "Amura?" Hermione turned away with a smile as Severus was tucking the book into her bag.

"Ready, Mum." She giggled softly when Firas was thumped down, just happy it wasn't her. She pushed her long curls over her shoulder that had started to grow lighter from the summer. She came over with Severus right behind, coming into her mother's one-armed embrace smiling at Firas' reddened face.

"Take care of each other." Hermione could feel her own tears welling in her eyes when she placed a kiss on their respective foreheads. Her heart eased somewhat by the heat at her back.

"We will." They chorused turning their bright ying and yang eyes up.

"Remember, if you're going to cause trouble. Don't get caught." Severus smirked when Hermione elbowed him lightly before giving their children one more hug.

"I'll keep an eye out." Renatus grinned softly giving Amura an all-knowing grin, the two of them were quite the pair of trouble on their own.

Hermione snorted softly but shook her thought away, "Owl us any time. We love you."

"Love you, too." Amura grabbed her bag, still brimming with excitement and jogged off with Renatus into the carriage.

"I love you, too." Firas smiled sadly at the pair before raising his eyes towards his father. The look of pride inside the man's eyes giving the soft-hearted boy the strength he needed. He took a deep breath and turned away climbing into the carriage after his sister.

"He'll be fine." Severus pressed his lips to Hermione's temple to accent his whispered words.

"His heart is too kind..." Hermione leaned back into his embrace waving sadly at their children through the window.

"He'll be a Gryffindor then." Severus grinned a little when a smirk tugged at the corner of Hermione's lip.

"You're insufferable." She turned taking his hand in hers giving it a strong squeeze and turned her head to rest it on his chest. It was at this moment she caught sight of Harry and Ginny coming towards them with Albus in tow. She gave them a soft smile and pulled her weight from the man behind her.

"All settled then?"

"Barely could give him a hug before he bounded onto the train." Harry chuckled good-naturedly and let out a soft breath. Lily smiled at his hip her hand curled into his, her large bright eyes looking at the train with wonder.

Hermione smiled softly turning her head back up as the train let out its whistle. Something in her heart ached, being there, standing there after so long. She didn't want to admit it, didn't even want to inspect the thought that swirled around in her mind. Like smoke whispering through the wind, it remained, just barely there. She turned her eyes towards Harry and Ginny a morose smile painting her features as the train pulled away. Someone was missing.

Severus rested his hands gently on the arms of the woman before him. He didn't need any extra-perceptive traits to know her heart was in pain. His own heart ached when the woman who had changed his life in ways he could have never predicted pulled out of his gentle hold.

He had confessed everything that night. What he had done, the spell he had cast so many lifetimes ago. He had nearly taken to his knees to beg forgiveness. At the time, Hermione had asked him one simple question, a question to which he had honestly answered. The question had plagued his deepest thoughts over the months that had passed.

Nearly a year having gone by since then. She had granted his forgiveness weeks later. Though he knew, just as she, that something had to be done. At the time, she'd been too conflicted to express herself clearly and had subsequently remained uncharacteristically silent in any regard. Speaking only to the children, leaving him to his own pensive. They hadn't out right fought, but the tension between them had grown. Her question growing heavier with each passing day.

 _Doesn't everyone deserve a chance at redemption?_

"Are you going to see him today?" Ginny had caught the small movement from the corner of her eye. To anyone who had known them as long as they had could easily tell that their relationship had grown taunt.

"Yes. I believe it is time." Hermione's smile faded completely, her eyes focused on something far in the distance. Ron had been spared Azkaban, but he had been sentenced instead to 5 years inside a mental maladies ward.

It had been clear to all involved that night that the boy grown man before them was not himself. The hearing saw all three of their testimony but it had been in Kingsley's hands. By some miracle the press had not been able to catch wind of the event and everyone involved were more than grateful.

"You're stronger than all of us," Harry let out a small sigh picking up Lily and placing her on his hip. He could not be so forgiving of what Ron had done, even after Hermione had informed him of the circumstance.

"Everyone deserves a chance." Hermione glanced over her shoulder into the face of the man who had overcome so much more than any of them combined. If he was able to come back from the darkness, anything was surely possible.

Ginny merely frowned and shook her head—blood or no—he'd nearly killed two children. How could anyone possibly live with their self after something like that? How could anyone be forgiven for even attempting such an act? Her mother had been put into St. Mungo's following the incident, the stress of it all making her exceptionally ill. Of course, her mother stilled loved him, but she too was unable to forgive what he'd done.

"You truly are the strongest of us all..." Ginny pulled Albus into her side.

Hermione gave them each a tight-lipped ghost of a smile before turning towards the barrier. She would never forgive Ronald for what he had done. There was no question on that. However, she didn't wish to live in constant fear that one day he would return. No, she was sure the blood would be on her own hands then. She was doing this for the safety of her children, for the security of the life she had created for herself. If he could move past everything he'd been through and truly move on with his life then she would have the peace that she most undoubtedly deserved.

oOo

"I want no one else...please, will you not look upon her? She is yours, no one else's...please...?" A deep sob caught in Melonie's throat as she lowered her head down to the small bundle in her arms. A few months old now, the beautiful baby girl slept peacefully in her mother's embrace unaware of the turmoil filling the young woman's heart.

Ron spared the woman a small glance, his eyes half-lidded and glassy from all the potions he'd been put under as part of his treatment. Only she had come to visit him, like clock work every two weeks. His heart ached at the sight of the baby that he believed he could never call his own. Even at trial he had remained silent, having nothing to say in his defense. He was a broken man, shattered into pieces too small to ever be repaired.

Melonie hiccuped harshly when he'd merely turned his eyes back down to his feet, "Don't you want to know her name? It's..." Her heart tightened with ambivalence, "Hope..."

Ron's lip twitched, a small sneer showing his teeth before he turned his head away once more. He rested his chin down upon his knees that he'd drawn up onto the sofa in the day room. It was mostly empty that day, just a single patient playing a morose song upon the piano in the corner.

Melonie lowered her head again, tears slipping free from her deep azure eyes. The baby in her arms let out a soft noise wrinkling her innocent face when her mother's tears fell down on her cheeks. Melonie wiped the small tear away with her thumb soothing the child back into peaceful rest.

"Please sign-in here."

Melonie lifted her head to the sound of the nurse behind the desk, her eyes widening with wonder. She had surely seen that woman before, a small memory ticking away in the back of her mind. Melonie herself hadn't been there for the trial, in fact, she hadn't heard about what he'd done until she'd gathered up enough courage to come and collect her things from their shared apartment the day after.

The apartment had been filled with Aurors who had only told her that she'd need to travel to Britain's Ministry for magic for answers. They still hadn't told her what he'd done, only that he'd been set for trial. She personally believed it was something she had done and even now after all this time, no one had informed her of anything different.

She swallowed thickly turning her eyes towards the man at the woman's side, his face was strict but she could just faintly see a softness around his eyes. They kept their voices low, or perhaps spelled so that they couldn't be overheard. Melonie's eyes turned back to the woman, her long gorgeous curls, her rounded face, yes she'd seen her before...but where?

"Director, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit today?" The head healer had come at nearly light speed when he'd seen her coming up the large lawn. He had tried to be there to greet the very important woman but alas, he had not been quick enough.

"I would like to discuss the care of a patient under your watch." Hermione had become exceptionally well known over the years, steadily moving up and up.

It wasn't unusual for her to make personal visits to places such as this to make sure that every witch or wizard was receiving the care they deserved. There was still a handfull of people left that still believed that blood status made a difference in their care even though Hermione had long since changed the laws regarding those matters. She had turned down being placed on the ballet for Minister but even still many were vying for her to at least put her name in the ring.

"Of course, please my office is this way." The healer made to open the door that led behind the counter.

"That won't be necessary." Severus' deep voice nearly startled the man into a coronary and it took everything inside him not to roll his eyes, "The task we lay before you is simple." He set down a small vile filled with a sickly green partially translucent potion.

Hermione turned her head slightly, a movement catching her attention. Her brow furrowed when she saw a woman with a baby taking hesitant steps closer. She looked back at the healer, "Please do as he asks. Excuse me."

Melonie stopped in her tracks when the woman turned towards her, yes she was now certain. She was much older now but she had seen the folded picture that Ron had kept in his sock drawer enough times to recall her face now. She tilted her head back slightly as the woman came within respectable speaking distance.

Though before either of them could speak, Ron had come to his feet—his eyes wide, "No. No, you can't be here...I...I killed you... you're dead..."

Hermione turned her eyes away from the young woman to the terrified man still caught in a living nightmare. As much as she could never forgive him, it hurt to see his reality so distorted, "No, Ron. You didn't."

Hermione looked back down at the baby in the arms of a young woman, her brain was telling her she had met already before. There was no question that the woman had been there for Ron, with a child no less.

"No! No! You're dead! I killed you!" Ron's voice cracked and popped with the strain of his outburst, his hands coming up to claw at his neatly chopped hair. Two orderly's came from a nearby hallway, their wands in hand to try and calm the redhead.

Hermione wrapped a protective arm around the woman at her side pulling her away from the scene her former best friend was making. Even wandless, those inherent in the craft had a tendency to expel bursts of power even after they'd mastered a wand.

Melonie's heart was in her throat as she felt herself pressed into a protective embrace. The power radiating off of the witch was not lost on her and even though she brandished no wand she could easily tell that she hadn't need for one. Instead, she held Hope tighter letting the woman be her shield. She was not so un-accustomed to Ron's outbursts but this was the first time he'd ever claimed to have murdered anyone.

Hermione's face turned sad as the orderly's cast a spell over Ron making his entire body go limp. His head rolled back as they caught him in their arms. She let out a slow breath as they conjured a stretcher to lay him down on before she felt her arm releasing the young woman beside her. She turned her head down assuring herself that she was alright before furrowing her brows at the pure heartbreak on their face.

"It's going to be alright..."

Melonie shook her head, sniffling loudly. By some miracle, she managed to swallow down the lump in her throat, "Who are you?"

Hermione pulled her head away from the doorway to the question, it wasn't a question often proposed to her, "Hermione Granger-Snape..."

Melonie's eyes grew wider. Yes, she was certain that she knew the woman now, "You're the one..." The one that Ron would call out to in the throws of a nightmare, the one whose picture had been hidden away. She wasn't able to finish her thought but her eyes spoke volumes.

Hermione turned her eyes down to the child, an odd look covering her face. She didn't know exactly what the woman meant but she had an idea based off what Severus had told her about the curse he'd cast, "Not anymore."

"Director?"

"Yes?" Hermione turned away. A small spark of hope flickering inside her heart. There was someone who could love him, someone—perhaps, that could heal his heart.

"We will proceed with your treatment."

"Thank you." Hermione turned to look back at the woman and child, giving her a sad if morose smile before retreating back to Severus' side. There was nothing more to be done. It was in the fates hands now.

oOo

Hermione sighed softly as she entered their home, the lack of little pounding feet echoing inside her heart. An entire year without seeing her children's bright faces. She wasn't sure if she could make it. Tears brimmed the bottom of her eyes as she shucked off her coat to place it on the wall hook. Her body felt heavy, her heart near her feet.

Severus slipped his own coat from his shoulders as he watched the light grow dim inside his love's eyes. He didn't know why she had chosen today of all days to compound herself with emotional turmoil but he wasn't going to sit back and let her drown. As soon as he was free from his coat he reached forward taking her hand.

Saying nothing, though feeling much, he gently guided her towards the stairs. Despite their tension, she didn't resist his pull and followed up with him towards their bedroom into the bathroom. Once there he turned, slowly raising his hand to lightly thumb away the tears that had fallen before using his other to begin filling the bath.

Hermione's face pinched with resistance when his hands lowered down to her blouse but she didn't stop him. Rather she rested her hands on his forearms as he completed the task. Her eyes remained focused somewhere in the middle of his chest as the fabric was gently pulled free of her arms with her bra soon following. The smell of lavender filled the room, releasing small amounts of tension.

When he took to his knee to release the catch on her long deep blue skirt she found herself stepping out of the material. Her eyes closed, dropping tears on his head like a gentle summer rain. When the last was taken care of she shifted her weight, having lightly held his shoulders to keep her balance. As he rose, so did her eyes, a small sniffle accenting the pain she was doing so well to conceal inside. Though she knew, it was never truly hidden from him.

A silent spell removed the clothes from his frame and Severus took her hands once more. Stepping into the large tub, he guided her down to rest between his legs and let her back press against his chest. He joined their hands and gently wrapped them around her stomach, bravely resting his cheek on her temple.

No words needed to be spoken; their time together healing and caring for the other needed no assistance.

It took only a few moments before Severus could feel the tension growing in the flesh beneath his hands, it was seconds after with the first unrestrained sob broke the peace inside the room. Despite his previously erroneous belief that he'd held during his time at Hogwarts, Hermione wasn't a cryer.

She had cried yes, but she wasn't prone to such elaborate outbursts. Over time she'd become so strong, so independent that it was something so rare. She had become a master at handling herself and those around her, that when he would see the small glistening shine in the corner of her eye he would know that there was something of great importance weighing down her heart.

Severus wrapped his arms a bit tighter, letting her know that she was safe, that it was okay, that it was time. His own brow furrowed as he closed his eyes to the deep heart-wrenching sob that finally bubbled past her lips. Not as boisterous as those in her youth but it was the quiet of it that spoke volumes.

Hermione finally felt the last of her restraint breaking free. The warmth, the love, that surrounded her releasing the pain she had carried inside all this time. The responsibility over Ron coupled with sending her children off, compounded on each other.

She knew that it had to be done so as to finally learn when it was time to let go. Her children were safe, cared for by the strongest, wisest wizards there ever were. The trouble they would fine would be the trouble they created themselves. Ron too, was not alone, he was cared for and someone who had come to love him was waiting. There was nothing more for her to do, nothing more she could do.

Severus lifted his head as her tears ran silently once more, her chest expanding out to take a deep calming breath. She didn't release his hands to wipe at her eyes but rather shifted her head back to look into his eyes.

"I love you, so much." Even though her face was sad, her heart beat strong with her words reflecting inside her shimmering eyes.

Severus pressed his forehead lightly against hers, his nose lightly brushing hers as he raised their hands to rest over her heart, "I love you, too."

Hermione's breath stuttered slightly in her chest, her eyes closing while her ears tingled with the words he hadn't yet been able to say. It was the first time he'd actually been able to say those words exactly. Her heart soared higher than the tallest mountain and a graceful smile painted her lips.

-End-

 _Pain is a powerful gift, it must never be wasted. For it can destroy even the greatest of men or lead them on the path to greatness. Redemption can only be given to those strong enough to seek it._


End file.
